Drown me in You
by Jijisub
Summary: Grimmjow et Ichigo vivent en couple depuis quinze ans. Grimmjow veut se marier et partir en voyage de noces aux îles Grenadines. Tout irait bien si... Ichigo savait nager ! Yaoi/Au/Angst/Romance - Grim x Ichi - Nnoitra x Ichi synopsis à l'intérieur
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

**Rating** : M (pour langage et différentes scènes de mon cru !)

**Genre** : AU / Angst / Romance.

**Paring** : Grimmjow x Ichigo / Nnoitra x Ichigo et d'autres.

**Bêta-lecture** : Ichiix / **Relecture** : Seeliah

**NOTE DU 10.08.2010** : J'ai terminé l'écriture complète de cette histoire qui compte 37 chapitres. J'ai donc repris les 12 premiers parus ici, en y apportant quelques modifications afin de coller aux évènements développés plus tard. La parution des chapitres inédits reprendra en Septembre.

**Synopsis** : Grimmjow a proposé à Ichigo de concrétiser leurs quinze ans de vie commune par un mariage. Ichigo accepte mais, quand Grimmjow lui dit qu'il veut partir en voyage de Noces aux Iles Grenadines... Ichigo est paniqué ! Il ne sait pas nager. Grimmjow engage un maître nageur, Nnoitra Jiruga, pour remédier au problème. Tout se passerait bien si... Grimmjow n'était pas d'une jalousie maladive.

**°°0°0°°**

Ichigo déglutit péniblement. Pourquoi se trouvait-il encore dans cette galère ? Le jeune homme sortit le bout de son nez de la cabine et quitta enfin son trou. Un quart d'heure qu'il se sermonnait là dedans, et comme la situation devenait ridicule, surtout qu'un grand échalas pas commode l'attendait au bord de la piscine, le bibliothécaire franchit le cap de ses incertitudes et se retrouva malgré lui devant un casier.

Une certaine agitation régnait autour du jeune homme plongé dans ses pensées tumultueuses, l'angoissant un peu plus. Tout ça, c'était -encore !- la faute de Grimmjow… Il voulait absolument aller en voyage de noce aux îles Grenadines et lui… Il avait la phobie de l'eau et l'idée de se retrouver sur une île était terriblement angoissante.

Après bien des tractations, des discussions animées sur le lieu où ils iraient célébrer leur mariage, Grimmjow avait envoyé Ichigo à la piscine pour se faire soigner, après le fiasco de la dernière fois où ils y étaient allés ensemble, quelques semaines auparavant. Son amant estimait avoir tout fait pour calmer la terreur d'Ichigo mais en fait, il n'avait fait que l'augmenter en le « forçant ». Impitoyablement, il lui avait mis la tête sous l'eau et l'avait maintenu immergé quelques secondes avant de le relâcher brutalement en lui disant :

« T'as vu… t'es pas mort ! »

Non… il n'était pas mort _ce jour là_. Des images avaient jaillies de sa mémoire, alimentées par la réflexion « innocente » de Grimmjow, et leur impact avait eu un effet dévastateur sur le roux. Il en avait voulu à son amant pour sa brutalité mais, comment l'entrepreneur aurait-il su ? Personne ne connaissait ce secret...

Ichigo était sorti de l'eau, complètement paniqué et encore plus terrifié qu'à son arrivée. Grimmjow n'avait pas pu lui faire entendre raison et finalement avait renoncé, prenant l'angoisse, pourtant réelle, d'Ichigo pour un simple caprice. Persuadé qu'il finirait par revenir, il alla s'éclater dans le grand bain en l'attendant. Ichigo profita d'une minute d'inattention de Grimmjow pour s'échapper, s'éloigner de l'élément liquide qui le terrifiait. C'était une fuite éperdue et le jeune homme n'était pas rentré chez eux de la semaine, à la fois sous le coup de l'angoisse et en colère contre son amant. Grimmjow avait dû le récupérer de force chez ses parents qui l'avait regardé partir avec inquiétude.

Le souvenir cuisant de leur dernière dispute vint ronger le roux qui s'approchait lentement du petit bain, à la vitesse d'un escargot. Il soupira en voyant la silhouette longiligne de son professeur… choisit par Grimmjow, évidement. Ce dernier avait concédé de ne plus venir avec lui à la piscine à condition qu'il choisisse lui-même son instructeur. Sa jalousie maladive l'empêchait de laisser tout homme trop séduisant à son goût approcher d'Ichigo. Pour Grimmjow un gamin n'était pas un concurrent et Nnoitra n'était qu'un étudiant qui cherchait à se faire de l'argent de poche.

Quand il avait rencontré Nnoitra Jiruga la première fois, Ichigo n'avait prêté aucune attention à ce type. Il avait noté cependant qu'il était plus que grand que Grimmjow, lui rappelant quelques secondes Chad, et bien qu'il fut moins large et moins musclé que ce dernier, Ichigo ne doutait pourtant pas de la force qui devait couver derrière cette fausse impression de minceur.

Jiruga se tourna lentement vers son élève et observa l'homme qui s'approchait du bord avec contrariété. Sa peur était visible même de là où il se trouvait. Pourquoi se forçait-il, s'il était aussi terrifié ? Ses yeux détaillèrent la silhouette racée du bibliothécaire. Il était incontestablement beau. Cette réflexion venant de lui, le surpris. Mais, il ne chercha pas à creuser plus loin… Il n'allait pas y passer la nuit.

« Vous allez me faire attendre encore longtemps ?

— Désolé… je…

— Vous avez peur de l'eau à ce point là ? »

En entendant parler de son ennemi juré, le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers l'onde qui lui parût encore plus traitresse en le faisant passer pour un imbécile. La colère monta en lui mais fut étouffée par sa terreur qui lui noua la gorge, le rendant incapable de répondre.

« Approchez ! »

Le ton vif le fit tressaillir. La panique s'empara d'Ichigo qui voyait déjà sa séance se transformer comme celle avec Grimmjow. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard perçant de l'homme qui l'attendait. Sa haute stature dressée dans le petit bain, lui donnait un air ridicule. Pourtant, Nnoitra semblait s'en ficher comme de sa dernière chemise. Son regard restait obstinément posé sur son élève réticent et apeuré.

« Je ne vais pas vous manger… »

Ichigo sursauta en entendant la réflexion et faillit prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il allait faire marche arrière quand la voix de son maître nageur repris calmement mais légèrement agacé.

« Écoutez… je suis aussi ennuyé que vous ! Normalement, je ne m'occupe pas de gens qui apprennent à nager. Votre fiancé me paye grassement pour vous apprendre au moins à ne pas couler. Je ne vous demande pas de nager, ni de me faire un cent mètres olympique. Juste de venir jusqu'à ma hauteur… Vous marchez seulement jusqu'à moi et si vous le voulez, après, vous ressortez… »

Ichigo écoutait le ton raisonnable de Nnoitra et l'exercice qu'il lui proposait ne lui semblait pas trop compliqué. Le jeune homme calcula la distance qui les séparait, ainsi que la profondeur de l'eau où se tenait le maître nageur. Le tout lui semblait surmontable. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un gamin qui devait être âgé de six ans et le regardait, moqueur. Ce dernier bondit jusqu'à Nnoitra et le nargua pour lui montrer le ridicule de ses peurs.

A sa surprise, l'étudiant fit dégager l'enfant rudement :

« Dégage de là morveux ! Ou j'te fais ta fête ! »

Comme Nnoitra avait baissé la tête pour bien fixer le « morveux », ses longs cheveux d'ébène encadrèrent son visage, lui donnant un air plus effrayant encore. Le gamin, terrorisé à présent par l'homme qui le dévisageait méchamment, prit ses jambes à son cou en hurlant.

« Maman… Maman… Y'a un démon à la piscine !

- C'est ça casse-toi ! »

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en assistant à cette scène surréaliste d'un géant contre un gnome et oublia la raison de sa venue au bord du bassin. Cela reporta l'attention de l'échalas vers lui.

« Vous avez l'intention de camper ?

- Non !

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

La gorge d'Ichigo le fit souffrir à nouveau et ses yeux se reportèrent vers le liquide transparent. Une angoisse profonde, primale, lui noua l'estomac et empêcha son cerveau de fonctionner. Le jeune homme entendit vaguement le bruit de l'eau et sursauta quand il vit de grands pieds s'encadrer dans son champ de vision.

« Bon, maintenant, si je descends les marches de ce bassin avec vous… Vous survivrez à l'exercice ? »

Levant les yeux vers Nnoitra, Ichigo fut troublé par la taille du jeune homme, encore plus grand qu'il ne s'en souvenait, et par l'assurance qu'il dégageait.

« Je… Je crois…

- Regardez-moi dans les yeux si ça peut aider… »

Sans cesser de fixer son instructeur, Ichigo avança en même temps que ce dernier reculait. Il se rendit compte que Nnoitra avait les yeux plutôt petits, d'un violet profond. Jusqu'ici, Ichigo avait cru qu'il avait les yeux noirs. Ils étaient incroyablement intenses. Le regard sombre que Nnoitra lui adressait le fascinait. Il ne souriait pas, il dégageait juste cette impression d'ennui qui le faisait se sentir mal. Et quand il s'arrêta ce dernier lui demanda :

« Comment vous sentez-vous, là ? »

Ichigo redescendit sur terre, jeta un bref regard autour de lui et vit qu'il était immergé dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Il était tellement plongé dans la contemplation de ce regard si différent de celui de Grimmjow, qu'il en avait oublié le lieu où il se trouvait. Immédiatement, le jeune homme se crispa et son cœur se mit à battre violemment. La voix de Nnoitra lui parut incroyablement lointaine.

« Le bord est juste à côté de vous, à deux pas… Vous avez simplement à franchir la distance… »

Désorienté et paniqué, Ichigo tourna la tête à droite et à gauche vivement. La détresse qu'il dégageait énerva Nnoitra mais, il resta calme en se disant qu'il aurait une bonne paye. Cependant, quand il vit qu'Ichigo semblait incapable de voir la rive, il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel cas de panique chez une personne.

Qu'avait donc bien pu vivre ce roux dont l'attitude ressemblait plus à celle d'une femellette qu'autre chose ? Quoiqu'il était incroyablement bien foutu... Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule mais la peur prit complètement le dessus et Ichigo se mit à se débattre. Il était terrorisé et il ne voyait plus rien… rien que cette eau qui voulait s'infiltrer en lui. Des images oubliées commencèrent à remonter à la surface et lorsqu'une main se posa sur lui, la terreur le terrassa. Une voix claqua, autoritaire :

« Ça suffit ! Vous vous calmez et vous me regardez ! »

Ichigo releva la tête pour observer celui qui l'interpellait aussi brutalement. Les traits de Nnoitra étaient déformés par la colère et le dégoût.

« Ecoutez-moi crétin ! Le bord est là ! »

Ichigo suivit le doigt qui lui indiquait la sortie de cet enfer. Et il vit le rebord qui l'attendait, accueillant. Dans sa précipitation pour rejoindre la margelle, il glissa et faillit tomber la tête la première mais une poigne de fer s'abattit sur son épaule pour le redresser. Ichigo resta en suspens quelques secondes, la tête à quelques millimètres de l'eau. Il sentit l'odeur du chlore agresser ses nerfs olfactifs et soudainement il fut rejeté en arrière, presque soulevé et assis brutalement sur le rebord.

Soudain, Ichigo entendit des éclats de rire. Il releva la tête et vit qu'il était la risée de toute une bande de gamin et les regards de pitié ou amusés de certains adultes, lui firent prendre conscience du ridicule de son comportement. Il osait à peine regarder Nnoitra qui devait être furieux après lui.

« Vous êtes plutôt courageux pour venir affronter une phobie pareille. »

Surpris par cette déclaration inattendue où la sincérité perçait, Ichigo releva un visage étonné. Nnoitra le fixait calmement et même s'il était agacé par son comportement, il ne semblait pas vraiment en colère. Pris au dépourvu, le roux murmura, confus :

« Non… avoir peur de l'eau c'est ridicule… Regardez… ils se moquent de moi. J'ai l'air du dernier des crétins… Ce sont aussi les paroles de Grimmjow.

- Grimmjow et ces connards qui nous regardent, seraient incapables de faire face à leurs peurs les plus profondes. Surtout pas devant témoins, car ils auraient trop honte… J'ai plus de respect pour vous que pour ces débiles qui profitent lâchement de l'occasion pour se moquer d'un autre ! »

Nnoitra le déclara suffisamment fort pour que tous les concernés baissent la tête et se détournent, gênés. Il continua sur un ton plus modéré :

« Par contre, on mettra plus de temps que prévu… Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était à ce point ! Bon, vous allez vous rhabiller et on va boire un truc !

- Pardon ?

- Ça fait partie de la thérapie. Vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez si peur de l'eau… ou essayer de m'en parler. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me donner les détails si c'est gênant… »

Ichigo se sentit soulagé rien qu'à l'idée de sortir du bâtiment et se retrouva rapidement dans les vestiaires. Un léger sourire vint sur les lèvres de Nnoitra alors qu'il regagnait lui-même une cabine pour se changer.

**°°O°O°°**

C'est en se retrouvant dans les rues de Karakura qu'Ichigo réalisa qu'il se trouvait seul, en compagnie d'un homme qui n'était pas Grimmjow. Si ce dernier les apercevait ensemble, c'était sûr que ce serait leur fête, enfin surtout la sienne… Possessif et jaloux comme il l'était, Ichigo imaginait déjà la scène à laquelle il aurait droit. Mais, cela lui faisait du bien d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre dans le fond.

Nnoitra montra un café branché dans une des rues piétonnes très animée du centre-ville. Ils étaient encombrés par leurs affaires de sports, et choisirent de se placer à une table à quatre sièges. Nnoitra fit un signe à la serveuse qui se trouvait être Tatsuki. Cette dernière vint prendre les commandes et ses yeux s'arrondirent en croisant le regard d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier parut tout aussi étonné qu'elle et c'était avec un réel plaisir qu'ils s'enlacèrent un bref instant. Tatsuki prit le visage du bibliothécaire entre ses doigts et murmura

« C'est bien toi… depuis le temps… »

Ichigo était aussi ému mais, fut incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Pour Tatsuki voir l'émotion que ressentait Ichigo, lui était amplement suffisante. Elle glissa rapidement un regard vers Nnoitra. Ce dernier les dévisageait avec beaucoup de curiosité. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur Ichigo.

« Grimmjow est au courant ? » L'inquiétude perçait dans son interrogation.

La jeune femme connaissait le caractère très jaloux et surtout hyper possessif de l'entrepreneur. C'était bien à cause de cela qu'elle ne voyait plus Ichigo depuis de nombreuses années.

« Excusez-moi, je vous ai fait venir pour passer une commande ! »

Tatsuki lança un regard flamboyant au jeune homme qui avait allongé un peu ses jambes, sur le côté. Son regard à lui était neutre. Les joues légèrement empourprés par l'émotion, elle demanda presque agressivement :

« Vous désirez ?

- Un expresso… un vrai ! Précisa Jiruga, narquois.

- Nous n'en servons pas de faux à ce que je sache ! »

Le ton de la serveuse était rêche et Ichigo qui connaissait le tempérament chatouilleux de Tatsuki, intervint pour détourner son attention.

« Tatsuki, je voudrais un café noir normal, s'il te plaît… et Grimmjow est au courant, pour répondre à ta question.

- Vraiment ? » Elle était stupéfaite.

L'intérêt de la jeune fille se reporta sur Ichigo qui la regardait franchement. Un haussement de sourcil vint souligner l'étonnement manifeste de la serveuse et Ichigo continua :

« C'est mon professeur pour mes cours de piscine et c'est Grimmjow qui me paye les leçons…

- Oh… Et tu es entré dans l'eau ? »

Ichigo se dandina légèrement sur son siège en sentant le regard calme mais perçant de Nnoitra qui ne perdait pas une miette de la discussion.

« Oui…

- Vraiment ? Mais… attend… c'est formidable ! »

L'éclat du regard de Tatsuki et son admiration rendirent le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Le roux déclara d'une petite voix.

« Arrête, j'ai paniqué et je me suis rendu ridicule…

- On s'en fou ! Tu es rentré dans l'eau, je trouve ça vraiment courageux de ta part !

- Tatsuki… on dirait que j'ai grimpé l'Everest ! »

Un sourire franc vint s'inscrire sur les traits de la jeune femme.

« Mais c'est ton Everest et c'est super que tu commences enfin son ascension ! »

Se tournant vers Nnoitra, elle prit un ton plus sociable.

« Merci de vous occuper d'Ichigo… ça ne sera pas facile, mais je suis vraiment heureuse que vous l'aidiez dans cette tâche.

- Je suis payé pour ça ! »

Le ton bref et le regard maussade qu'il lui lança firent remonter la tension en quelques secondes chez la serveuse qui allait répondre, mais Nnoitra déclara sèchement :

« Les cafés… c'est pour quand ? »

Tatsuki était devenue écarlate de colère, toutefois, elle fit un remarquable demi-tour et s'enfonça dans le café pour relayer la commande.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être désagréable… » Remarqua le roux.

Il se mit à pianoter avec ses doigts sur le bord de table. Le brun le rendait nerveux pour il ne savait quelle raison. Pourtant, c'était ridicule, c'était un étudiant beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Déjà, il avait protesté auprès de Grimmjow qui s'était moqué de lui en lui précisant ironiquement, que maintenant tous les hommes seraient plus jeunes que lui. Le connard quand il s'y mettait !

Et puis, c'était aussi peut-être parce qu'il s'était rendu ridicule plus tôt ? Le calme et les silences de Nnoitra étaient inhabituels pour Ichigo. La plupart du temps Grimmjow faisait la conversation pour deux, et ça dégénérait en général car Ichigo devait se battre contre les décisions de son amant.

Il se rendit compte brutalement qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions sur sa relation de couple. De plus en plus souvent… En fait, depuis qu'il lui avait enfoncé la tête sous l'eau et qu'Ichigo avait faillit faire un malaise. Il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner.

Soudain, Ichigo croisa le regard violet qui s'était fixé sur lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Ichigo embarrassé.

Nnoitra prit son temps pour répondre. Le temps que Tatsuki revienne avec les tasses à café. Elle servit Ichigo avec un sourire mais claqua plus violemment celle du maître nageur sur la surface claire et plastifiée, l'air revêche. Elle posa l'addition et quitta les lieux dans un silence désapprobateur qui laissa l'étudiant parfaitement indifférent.

En fait, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas quitté Ichigo des yeux, ce qui perturbait le bibliothécaire. Jamais Grimmjow ne le fixait de cette manière. Bien sur, il le regardait mais pas comme Nnoitra le faisait et son cœur s'accéléra malgré lui. A quoi pensait-il ? Se moquait-il de lui et de ses phobies ? Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à sa question ? Il ne faisait que soulever sa tasse et la boire, sans cesser d'avoir les yeux rivés sur lui.

« Ecoutez… si nous sommes venu ici uniquement pour que vous me fixiez sans me répondre…

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer… Après tout… vous êtes plus…

- Vous êtes plus jeune que moi, et…Je préfère garder une certaine distance…

- A cause de votre fiancé ? »

Jiruga évalua la silhouette d'Ichigo, en prenant son temps et en mettant le bibliothécaire encore plus mal à l'aise. Toutefois, le ton ironique, voir sarcastique avait glacé Ichigo. Pour qui le prenait-il exactement ? Pour une potiche ? La colère le gagna et d'un geste sec il attrapa sa propre tasse. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à l'étudiant à ce sujet.

« Vous êtes plutôt docile…

- Pardon ? Fit Ichigo d'un ton dangereux.

- Imbécile, idiot ou vraiment amoureux ? »

Le roux ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche et la refermer, outré par les paroles et le ton blessant du maître nageur.

« Quel crétin ayant une phobie comme la votre, irait affronter aussi docilement ses peurs pour un autre ? Il me paye pour ça en plus…

- Justement, comme il te paye ferme-là ! Tu n'es pas censé réfléchir sur mon cas… » Dans sa colère, Ichigo ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il venait de tutoyer Jiruga pour la première fois. D'ailleurs, cela fit sourire le jeune homme.

- Un peu, si… S'il vous arrivait quoique ce soit, _je_ serais responsable ! »

Nnoitra se redressa et posa ses coudes sur la table. Il croisa ses longs doigts et posa le menton dessus. Il reprit très sérieusement.

« Vous pourriez en faire un arrêt cardiaque. Vous n'avez pas vu votre tête tout à l'heure…

- C'est parce que la dernière fois, il m'avait plongé la tête sous l'eau. Avoua Ichigo

- Tss ! Si ce connard vous disait d'aller vous noyer vous le feriez ? Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un crétin ! »

Cette fois-ci, Ichigo était à deux doigts de lui balancer son poing en pleine figure. De plus, sa nervosité s'était accentuée alors qu'il s'était accoudé à la table pour le scruter de plus près. Une colère sourde monta chez le roux qui déclara les dents serrées.

« A part dire que je suis le plus grand crétin de la Terre… Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ? »

Un bref sourire brilla sur les lèvres de Nnoitra qui s'abandonna une nouvelle fois, contre le dossier de son siège.

« Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous aviez une telle peur. J'ai déjà rencontré des hydrophobes mais jamais à ce point, c'est… intriguant. Enfin, si vous pouvez en parler. Je vous avoue que l'idée que vous clamsiez à l'un de mes cours ne me réjouit pas trop.

- Je ne peux pas vous en parler… » répondit Ichigo précipitamment.

Le roux jeta un regard sur l'addition et allait payer. Nnoitra attrapa fermement le poignet du jeune homme. Ichigo leva les yeux vers lui, interrogateur.

« Ne t'enfuis pas… Ecoutez, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire paniquer avec mes questions. Je trouve seulement dommage que ce soit VOUS, qui affrontiez quelque chose qui apparemment vous traumatise profondément, et que LUI ne cherche pas à trouver une solution pour que vous puissiez vivre une lune de miel sans que vous ayez à angoisser comme vous le faites. Normalement, un mariage, c'est partagé…

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Lâchez-moi maintenant… »

Le ton d'Ichigo était glacial. Nnoitra surpris d'étreindre le poignet du roux, relâcha sa prise. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'avait-il à se mêler d'un truc aussi stupide ? Nnoitra rétorqua entre ses dents :

« Non… je ne comprends pas ! »

Ichigo paya l'addition, ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. L'homme entendit la voix ironique de Nnoitra.

« Je suppose que les leçons sont terminées ? »

Lentement, le roux fit un demi-tour et observa longuement son maître nageur. Il finit par soupirer et se gratter la tête.

« Non… si j'abandonne…

— Ok. A dans deux jours alors… Salut ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le jeune homme quitta les lieux et Ichigo fixa la haute silhouette s'éloigner. Il était toujours aussi troublé par les paroles de l'étudiant.

**°°O°O°°**

Après avoir marché longuement dans le parc se trouvant non loin de son appartement, Ichigo finit par rentrer. Grimmjow ne reviendrait certainement pas avant un long moment encore. Il le rejoignait de plus en plus tard ces derniers temps. Il était vrai que c'était grâce à sa paye qu'ils pouvaient vivre dans le luxe. Ichigo monta lentement l'escalier en forme d'escargot. Les marches en marbres en disaient long sur le genre de personne qui pouvait vivre dans cette résidence.

Le trouble qu'avaient soulevé les paroles de Nnoitra ne cessait de l'agiter. Lui-même les avait dites à Grimmjow mais, son amant lui avait fait comprendre qu'il agissait comme un enfant gâté. Ichigo ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il devait penser et après avoir prit une douche et enfilé des vêtements plus confortables, il passa un tablier et commença à préparer le dîner.

Ces derniers mois tout c'était enchainé si vite… La proposition de Grimmjow était totalement inattendue. Le mariage était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais songé. En fait, son amant avait été son seul petit ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient l'âge de onze ans. Ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser à quatorze. Ils en avaient trente-cinq aujourd'hui… Et Grimmjow avait toujours décidé pour eux… Ichigo protestait mais finissait toujours par accepter.

Le roux repoussa ses idées dérangeantes et dressa la table. Puis il se blottit sur le fauteuil et alluma la télé qu'il regarda d'un air vague. Il sombra dans le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'il se sentit soulevé, il se ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir un œil. L'odeur de Grimmjow l'entourait et c'était tout ce qui importait à ce moment-là.

« Tu as eu une dure journée ? Demanda doucement la voix grave de Grimmjow.

- Hum…

- Et tu as quand même fait à manger ?

- Hum…

- Tu veux dormir ou on mange ensemble ?

- Huummmm

- Ok… je te mets au lit et j'arrive avec un plateau !

- … »

Ichigo sentit Grimmjow le déposer avec douceur sur le couvre-lit. Le jeune homme entendit vaguement les lourdes tentures se refermer dans un bruit sec. Le froissement du tissus que l'on repousse et toujours la douceur de Grimmjow pour le mettre sous les couvertures. Le jeune homme perçut le contact des lèvres sur son front. Le contact fut bref et pourtant tout l'amour qu'éprouvait Grimmjow pour lui passa à l'intérieur de se simple effleurement.

« Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir manger Ichi ? Chuchota Grimmjow

- Hum…

- Alors t'endors pas… j'arrive ! »

Le bruit des pas étouffés, décroissants, indiquait que l'entrepreneur avait déjà quitté la pièce. Ichigo eut un petit sourire quand il entendit le tintement des couverts, le juron lorsque Grimmjow attrapa les couvercles certainement sans aucune protection et cassa un verre au passage. Lentement, le jeune homme s'étira et ouvrit les yeux pour se caler contre les coussins. Au même moment Grimmjow surgit au coin de la porte.

« Tu veux un coup de main Grim' ?

- Pas la peine… »

Il traversa la pièce avec précaution pour ne rien renverser et posa le plateau au milieu du lit.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais…

- Foutaise ! Alors ? C'était comment ? »

Le roux clos ses paupières pour ensuite fixer Grimmjow calmement et déclarer placidement.

- Je crois ne m'être jamais autant ridiculisé qu'aujourd'hui ! En plus, je me suis engueulé avec le maître nageur. Bref, tu n'imagines pas combien j'étais heureux de rentrer…

Grimmjow avait attrapé ses baguettes et dégustaient déjà son repas.

« Tu vas y retourner ?

- Il m'a posé la même question…

- Et ?

- Bien sûr…

- Bien…

- Nnoitra m'a demandé si ce ne serait pas plus simple qu'on change de destination… prendre par exemple un endroit moins… effrayant pour moi.

- Pas question ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller aux îles Grenadines… et puis, j'ai vraiment envie de me sentir dépayser… Ce n'est même pas la peine de m'en reparler. Par contre ce Nnoitra devrait se mêler de ses affaires. »

Ichigo avala une nouvelle bouchée et déclara d'une voix neutre :

« On est allé boire un verre après la piscine… il voulait me parler de ma phobie…. »

Le bruit sec de couverts qui claquent fit sursauter Ichigo. Le jeune homme redressa la tête et vit la colère déformer les traits de son amant. Le serrement de mâchoire et le froncement de sourcils de Grimmjow mirent Ichigo en alerte.

« Il ne s'est rien passé et Tatsuki était là…

- Je m'en fou de Tatsuki ! Qu'Est-ce que t'es allez foutre dans un café avec ce type ?

- Il veut juste m'aider à affronter mes peurs et les comprendre…

- Y'a rien à comprendre ! Rétorqua sèchement Grimmjow. Tu apprends à nager point barre. Si jamais, il te propose de boire à nouveau un verre tu refuses…

- Grimmjow, je n'ai pas d'ami… je ne peux plus sortir… j'étouffe !

- Tu m'as, moi et c'est largement suffisant. »

Ichigo fixait son petit ami de toujours avec consternation. Il s'enflammait de plus en plus souvent dernièrement. Le cœur de Grimmjow battait la chamade. Pourquoi Ichigo éprouvait-il le besoin de voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Lui ne vivait que pour Ichigo. Il était sa vie, son obsession… S'il le quittait, son monde s'écroulerait. Un frisson d'horreur le traversa et sa colère monta encore d'un cran. Pourtant, en croisant le froncement de sourcils contrarié de son fiancé, mêlé à de la peur, cette dernière retomba comme un soufflet. Grimmjow voulait qu'Ichigo l'aime… l'aime, comme lui l'aimait… comme un fou !


	2. Chapter 2

bonjour à toutes et tous !

Je vais commencer par mes plates excuses à mes revieweuses... j'ai google qui me traduit tous les sites ou mots étrangers et j'ai traduit vos pseudos sans m'en rendre compte... Gomen ! Hum... sachez que je suis une tête en l'air de première et je me sens super gênée... C'est ma très grande faute ! Gomen...

Pour répondre à Yukami... j'adore le perso de Nnoitra et j'ai une autre fic avec lui mais, j'ai eu la flemme de la finir -_-' (promis, je la finirai ^^). Sinon, je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une bonne lecture ! Et promis, j'écorcherai plus les pseudo (j'ai honte !)

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se leva doucement en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Grimmjow. La dispute de la veille avait été violente au point où Grimmjow l'avait accroché au prêt à le frapper. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait… Ichigo savait son compagnon fragile ces derniers temps mais, lui aussi devait faire face à de nombreux problèmes.

Les paroles cruelles de Grimmjow résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Ichigo se réfugia dans la cuisine et se prépara du café. Il tentait désespérément de se raisonner. Tous les couples traversaient des crises, alors pourquoi pas eux ? Des images du visage de Grimmjow furieux se superposaient au visage si heureux de lui plus jeune. Que s'était-il passé pour que son amant perde confiance en lui de cette manière ?

Prenant sa tasse de café, Ichigo s'assit sur un tabouret et remonta ses genoux sous le menton. Il était en équilibre précaire mais, qu'importe. Son regard se porta sur le parking en contre bas de leur résidence. Quelques lèves tôt quittaient déjà leurs appartements pour partir travailler. Lui aussi devrait se résoudre à partir…

Le liquide brûlant réchauffa les lèvres blêmes d'Ichigo, leur redonnant un semblant de couleur. _« Tu ne fais rien pour moi… je suis toujours aux petits soins pour toi !_ » Grimmjow ne voyait-il pas tous ceux à quoi Ichigo s'astreignait pour son confort ? Il n'avait plus d'amis, plus de vie sociale… il restait enfermé la plupart du temps… Ichigo avait peur de sortir de peur de déclencher une crise… comme celle qui avait eu lieu la veille au soir. De plus, il veillait à rentrer de bonne heure afin de préparer un repas qui soit digne de se nom… les papiers, le ménage, Ichigo s'occupait de toute l'intendance de la maison…

Il ne gagnait pas les mêmes revenus que son compagnon mais, il n'avait pas à rougir de sa paye… La tête d'Ichigo bascula. C'était ça le _bonheur_ ? C'était donc cela vivre à deux ? Il devait s'écraser sans cesse devant la volonté de son compagnon ? Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Ichigo obtenait presque tout ce qu'il voulait ou presque. Il vivait dans un duplex cossu et il avait une aide ménagère qui lui donnait un coup de main… Mais lui, il voulait sortir… au cinéma, se promener sans but, pique-niquer, partir à l'aventure sans plan, qu'importait l'endroit, même la Sibérie lui irait… il voulait partager, voir ses amis, vivre… une vie normale…

Que devait-il faire ? Qu'avait-il à espérer de sa vie ? Peut-être que l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs ? En pensant à cela, Ichigo eut un sourire amer et pour se donner une contenance, il finit sa tasse d'une traite. Le liquide avait eu le temps de refroidir… Son regard se porta sur l'horloge qui lui indiqua, le peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour se préparer. Le bibliothécaire fila prendre sa douche. Il attrapa un toast et voulu quitter l'appartement mais, Grimmjow se tenait contre la porte d'entrée.

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bon dieu qu'il était sexy ! Mais, est-ce tout ce qu'il restait de leur amour ? La passion ? Ça fait mal la passion… C'était un poison ou un élixir… cela dépendait du temps où l'on était assujettit à l'addiction…

« Tu comptes allez où ?

— Bosser ! Laisse-moi passer _s'il te plaît_, Grimmjow…

— Tu m'en veux pour hier soir ?

— Tu étais énervé à cause de ton boulot… »

Ichigo observa Grimmjow qui s'approchait de lui, tel un félin. Son visage se colla sur le sien et son compagnon murmura

« Je m'excuse… pour hier soir. J'y ai été un peu fort…

— Je vais être en retard… souffla Ichigo

— Tu n'fais pas d'efforts ! » S'énerva Grimmjow impatient.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et le ton grimpa irrémédiablement entre eux.

« Arrête de vouloir me culpabiliser ! J'en ai assez, tu vois !

— Et moi ? Qu'est ce que je devrai dire ?

— Qu'as-tu à me reprocher ? Objecta Ichigo à bout de nerfs. Je n'ai plus rien… à part mon boulot ! Tu veux me l'enlever aussi Grimmjow ? Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je te donne pour que tu sois satisfait ?

— J'te reconnais plus ! Qui t'as fait tourner la tête ? Avant… tu étais plus doux, plus compréhensif… tu ne fais plus que te plaindre !

— Y'a peut-être une raison… Non ?

— Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Ecoute… Laisse-moi passer et on en rediscute ce soir !

— Pas question… c'est maintenant !

— Merde ! Tu me fais chier et grave ! On y a passé combien de temps avec cette explication ? Tu veux recommencer ? T'en a pas marre ? »

Grimmjow attrapa Ichigo et le repoussa jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un mur. Ichigo tenta de se défaire de la poigne de fer de son compagnon mais, il ne cédait pas. La lueur dangereuse dans son regard mit Ichigo en alerte.

« Tu comptes me faire quoi là exactement ? Ça fait deux fois en moins de 12 h…

— C'est de ta faute ! »

Ichigo tenta de repousser Grimmjow mais, ce dernier le bloqua. La respiration du roux devint courte. C'est ainsi qu'il le prenait ? D'un autre mouvement Ichigo réussit à défaire la prise mais, Grimmjow se saisit d'Ichigo une nouvelle fois. Ce dernier pousser par l'exaspération eut un mouvement sec du poignet pour se dégager. Bientôt, leur affrontement se transforma en pugilat. Les deux hommes renversèrent la vitrine du couloir qui se brisa contre le sol dans un fracas de verre… broyant les statuettes modernes de valeur à l'intérieur.

Haletants et stupéfaits, ils se fixèrent à bout de souffle.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu veux plus de moi ?

— Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes Grimmjow ? Est-ce que je t'ai abandonné un seul jour ? Je suis toujours à la maison à t'attendre ! Je ne sais plus quoi te faire pour que tu ais confiance en moi… Et, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais en faire assez. Je n'ai plus d'ami, plus personne à part toi ! Que veux-tu de plus ? »

En disant cela, le regard d'Ichigo était douloureux. Il avait un goût amer au fond de la bouche. Comment en était-il arrivé-là ? Ichigo culpabilisa et se dirigea vers Grimmjow qui fixait ses mains. A peine le roux fut à sa portée qu'il l'attrapa et le serra contre lui.

« Ichi… toi et moi c'est pour la vie… je suis désolé… je vais ranger tout ça. Je t'attends ce soir ! »

Le roux se détacha de Grimmjow et l'observa inquiet.

« Tu me caches quelques choses Grim' ?

— Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

— Si tu as si peu confiance… c'est que tu aurais toi-même quelque chose à me cacher ? Non ?

— Je t'signale que j'n'ai pas le temps ! J'trime pour que tu puisses avoir tout ce dont tu rêves…

— C'est quoi mon rêve, justement… Souffla Ichigo.

— Hein ? »

Grimmjow scruta le visage de son amant comme s'il était fou. Il fut incapable de répondre et Ichigo secoua la tête et murmura

« C'est pas grave. J'y vais… à ce soir ! »

Sans rien ajouter, Ichigo quitta l'appartement. Grimmjow voulu le toucher mais, le roux eut un reflexe de protection inconscient. Les deux hommes se figèrent sur le pas de la porte, interdit. Grimmjow laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et celui d'Ichigo devint fuyant… sans ajouter un mot ce dernier disparut. Grimmjow frappa le chambranle de porte et échoua son visage contre l'encadrement. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler… tout lui échappait… et ça faisait mal, très mal… Pourquoi Ichigo ne le comprenait pas ?

°°0°0°°

A peine avait-il franchit le seuil de la bibliothèque, Ichigo oublia ou presque la tension qui régnait dans son couple. En fait, il faisait tout pour. Son esprit s'était emballé durant tout le trajet qui l'avait amené à l'université où il travaillait. La même question le taraudait… Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ichigo avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute. Qu'il avait encore foiré quelque part… mais où et quand ? Si Grimmjow se sentait si mal, c'était de sa faute… sans aucun doute possible.

Toutefois, une fois à l'intérieur des murs de l'université, il se donna à fond presque toute la journée. Presque car à la pause de midi, il était seul… Ichigo refusait de se faire le moindre ami, de peur de troubler Grimmjow… donc, étant seul en tête à tête avec le bento acheté sur le chemin qui le conduisait sur son lieu de travail. Ichigo se retrouvait face à lui-même…

Isolé, sur un des toits d'un bâtiment, Ichigo songea qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir avoir quelqu'un avec qui pouvoir parler… pour lui permettre d'y voir plus clair. Le roux mangea du bout des lèvres, son esprit à mille lieux de là, où il se trouvait. Son esprit lui fit remonter le temps… il se souvint des années heureuses qu'ils avaient vécu au collège et au lycée…

Aucuns nuages ne pointaient le bout de son nez. Puis, l'université pour Ichigo et le monde du travail pour Grimmjow. Ce dernier avait bâtis son entreprise à la force du poignet… comme disait son compagnon, il se l'était coulé douce durant quatre ans alors que lui avait trimé pour que son entreprise commence enfin à démarrer.

Les choses avaient débuté à ce moment-là certainement… Enfin, c'est là que les crises de jalousies ont commencé à se faire sentir. Les justifications que devaient fournir Ichigo à chaque sortie, à chaque sourire qu'il adressait à qui que ce soit. Grimmjow lentement et inexorablement avait éliminé le moindre contact extérieur. Ichigo culpabilisait… car, il avait une vie _facile_ par rapport à Grimmjow.

Mais facile en quoi ? Ichigo se souvenait de ses nuits à bosser ses cours, la course entre le métro car il rentrait chaque soir auprès de Grimmjow alors que le lieu de leur appartement était proche de son entreprise à lui… et forçait Ichigo à traverser presque toute la ville pour rejoindre l'université. Il était épuisé… il s'était épuisé… Mais, Grimmjow n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître. La tension qui avait grimpé à un moment donné dans leur couple, atteignait presque celle qui régnait aujourd'hui. Car Ichigo se refusait à Grimmjow… trop crevé pour penser à la bagatelle.

Mais, aujourd'hui se n'était rien de tout cela… Pourquoi la dispute avait éclaté la veille ? Ah oui… Nnoitra l'avait invité à prendre un verre. Même si Ichigo avait quitté l'étudiant contrarié… ce petit échange impromptu avait fait souffler une bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie. Le plaisir qu'il avait eu de revoir Tatsuki… Tatsuki… le cerveau d'Ichigo s'arrêta sur ce nom. Le bibliothécaire sortit son portable et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Non… à part les numéros de téléphone de Grimmjow et le numéro de son médecin qu'il voyait très souvent pour ses problèmes de santé… plus rien…

C'était à _ça_ que sa vie ressemblait ? Ichigo enfoui son visage entre ses genoux. Que devait-il faire ? Il devait en parler avec Grimmjow… et peut-être attendre avec ce mariage. Ichigo n'était plus sur de rien. Plus sur de ses choix… était-ce vraiment les siens de toute façon ? Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, Ichigo quitta les lieux et descendit tranquillement l'escalier.

Personne ne fit attention à lui. Un fantôme parmi les élèves et les professeurs… Pourtant, au collège, au lycée, il avait eu un tas d'amis… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout lui pesait maintenant ? La fin d'après-midi se passa lentement. Soi-Fong était venu le voir pour qu'il fasse une tonne de photocopies. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper et comme lui ne faisait rien de sa journée. Encore un reproche… Ichigo avait été à deux doigts de l'écraser contre un mur… Pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était que misérable.

°°0°0°°

A la surprise d'Ichigo, Grimmjow était déjà là. Il fut surpris de lui voir ouvrir la porte avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« T'es enfin de retour Ichi…

— T'es déjà là ? Fit saisie Ichigo.

— J'ai décommandé mes rendez-vous de l'après-midi. On sort ce soir !

— On sort ?

— Oui… entre ! Ne reste pas dehors… »

Grimmjow attrapa le poignet d'Ichigo et le fit entrer. Les yeux du roux balayèrent l'entrée ou les dégâts du matin avait disparut. Il ne restait plus rien dans l'entrée, juste un meuble pour suspendre les manteaux et ranger les chaussures, ainsi qu'une sellette où ils posaient leurs clefs. L'entrée peinte en blanc parut encore plus grande à Ichigo. Ichigo demanda lointain

« Où comptes-tu nous emmener ?

— J'ai réservé une table dans l' meilleur restaurant de la ville. Et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller jouer après… comme quand on était au lycée… »

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et observa son homme qui faisait de véritable effort. Peut-être qu'il s'était emballé un peu vite ? Un sourire effleura les lèvres d'Ichigo qui saisit la main que lui tendait son amant.

« Va t'changer…

— Je vais prendre une douche et je me change… »

Sans hésitation, Ichigo attrapa un costume et fila sous la douche. Il sortit de cette dernière, Grimmjow lui tendit une serviette. Ichigo haussa un sourcil, cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés dans une salle de bain ? Le roux se plaça devant son miroir après s'être essuyé sous l'œil appréciateur de son compagnon.

« Ichi… les années n'ont pas de prise sur toi…

— Toi non plus… »

Ichigo se rasait et jeta un œil à sa moitié qui avait collé son corps contre le sien. Son battement de son cœur se fit plus lourd. Les bras de Grimmjow l'enlaçaient. Ichigo avait l'impression de disparaitre dans l'étreinte de son amant. Ce dernier avait enfouis son visage contre la nuque d'Ichigo se frottant le bout de nez comme pour mieux soulever le parfum de sa chair cachait dans les profondeurs de ses pores…

« On reste tous les deux ? » Suggéra Grimmjow.

Le roux se raidit imperceptiblement mais suffisamment pour avertir Grimmjow que son amant se trouvait une nouvelle fois sur la défensive.

« J'plaisante… j'ch'suis juste bien, comme ça…

— Moi aussi mais, j'ai envie de sortir… Grimm…

— J't'attends dans le salon… si j'reste ici… c'est mort ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Ichigo de répondre, Grimmjow quitta la pièce brutalement. Le roux resta immobile longuement. Le battant d'une porte ne l'avait jamais hypnotisé à ce point là. La douceur de l'étreinte autour de lui se faisait encore ressentir… brûlante !

C'est avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'Ichigo finit sa toilette et rejoignit Grimmjow qui finissait sa conversation de chantier apparemment.

« Tu dois partir ? Interrogea Ichigo sur le qui-vive.

— Non… Mais, demain je n'rentrerai pas de bonne heure !

— Demain ? Ce n'est pas trop grave…

— Pourquoi ? L'interrogea surpris Grimmjow.

— J'ai rendez-vous avec le maître nageur…

— Ah… lui ?

— Tu ne veux plus que je sache nager ?

— Si… si… je suis juste surpris que tu veuilles y retourner…

— Attends, tu m'as tanné je ne sais combien de fois pour que j'aille à ces cours de piscines !

— Ok ! ok… j'ch'suis content… On y va ?

— Hai ! »

Les deux hommes quittèrent leur appartement en silence. Toutefois, Grimmjow repris quelques minutes plus tard avec les chantiers dont il s'occupait actuellement. Ichigo songea qu'il s'était fait une clientèle de plus en plus trié sur le volet. Quand il songeait à ses débuts… son entreprise n'avait plus rien à voir. C'était le bébé dont il était fier… et il avait de quoi l'être !

La soirée se déroula agréablement. Ichigo avait l'impression de voir sa relation avec Grimmjow renaître. Même s'ils étaient vêtus de costume, ils se retrouvèrent dans des salles des jeux vidéo.

« Ichi… tu es prêt à te prendre une raclée ?

— Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire sans rien dire ? »

Les deux hommes ricanèrent et Grimmjow enclencha un jeu de baston. Leurs vestes tombèrent rapidement, se prenant au jeu. Finalement, se fut Ichigo qui gagna la partie au grand désespoir de Grimmjow qui voulu prolonger la soirée.

« On va prendre un dernier verre ?

— Où ?

— J'connais, pas loin un troquet… Il est plutôt sympa… viens ! »

Ichigo suivit Grimmjow sans rien dire. Ils marchaient côte à côte sans se parler. La soirée était douce et plaisante. Les piétons marchaient en prenant soin d'éviter les deux hommes qui en imposaient au milieu de la rue. Bientôt, Grimmjow tira Ichigo par la manche et lui indiqua un sous-sol d'un vieux bâtiment. Ichigo ne connaissait pas le lieu.

A peine Grimmjow franchit-il le seuil, que le patron le salua chaleureusement. Les deux hommes discutèrent amicalement, avant que Grimmjow ai la présence d'esprit de présenter Ichigo

« Ichigo, je te présente Hisagi-san… Hisagi… j't'présente ma moitié !

— J'comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'caches ! »

Grimmjow et Hisagi-san continuèrent à plaisanter sur le compte du roux qui se demanda brutalement, ce qu'il faisait là ! Il était visible qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis. Ichigo se pose la question, s'il devait faire une crise de jalousie ? Pourtant, il s'installa tranquillement sur un tabouret et se contenta d'observer la scène. Grimmjow était visiblement connu d'une partie de la clientèle masculine et féminine. On ne pouvait pas discuter de manière si décontracter en étant que de simples connaissances de bar.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Grimmjow tout à sa partit de fléchette avec quelques autres habitués, dont Ichigo avait oublié le nom… trop occupé à se débattre entre sa jalousie, sa frustration, sa colère et une évidence qu'il refusait à admettre jusqu'ici…

« On peut passer la soirée ensemble si tu veux ! »

Tournant son visage vers l'audacieux qui avait tenté sa chance… ce dernier continua

« De toute façon, Grimmjow une fois qu'il est partit pour faire la fête… on ne peut plus l'arrêter !

— Vraiment ? »

Le ton rêche du jeune homme fit sursauter l'homme qui le détailla avec attention. Ses yeux aciers se durcirent

« T'es aussi coincé que Grimmjow t'avait décrit !

— Tu sembles bien le connaître Grimmjow…

— Un peu ? Il vient ici tous les soirs depuis… j'dirai bien… fit pensif son interlocuteur. Au moins, onze ou douze ans… voir une quinzaine d'année… car j'sortais avec Nell à l'époque ! Enfin, la première fois où on s'était rencontré… »

Ichigo encaissa l'information et son regard se porta sur Grimmjow qui l'avait totalement oublié. C'était un peu normal après tout… il venait ici seul depuis quinze ans ! Se fut comme une révélation pour Ichigo… un point de non-retour. Ichigo se tourna vers son interlocuteur et se mit à parler avec lui et de ses rencontre avec Grimmjow…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ichigo s'enfonçait dans un taxi. Grimmjow se trouvait toujours dans le bar ignorant son départ ou plutôt… ignorait qu'il existait ! A peine eut-il franchit le seuil de l'appartement qu'Ichigo attrapa des vêtements et une valise. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et d'air. Il attrapa une feuille et un crayon et laissa un message pour Grimmjow.

Ichigo ne voulait pas de dispute ce soir là… il ne voulait pas d'une discussion interminable où se serait encore lui le fautif… Un quart d'heure après qu'Ichigo eut quitté l'appartement, Grimmjow entra furieux. Il trouva sur la sellette une page de cahier griffonné à la hâte, sur lequel son compagnon avait écrit

« _Grimmjow,_

_Je pensais que ce soir réanimerait notre relation… j'y ai cru au début mais, comment ressusciter une flamme depuis longtemps éteinte ? J'ai préféré partir, plutôt que d'avoir une énième conversation stérile que tu tourneras à ton avantage… Je te recontacterai prochainement, pour discuter posément. Mais, tant que tout n'est pas très clair dans ma tête, je préfère m'éloigner. Je ne veux plus céder à la passion, ou croire en quelque chose qui n'existe peut-être plus depuis longtemps… Ichigo _

_Ps : inutile de harceler ma famille… je n'y serai pas !_ »

Le papier se retrouva en boule sur le sol. Froissé presque déchiré par la violence de la colère de l'homme qui le tenait d'une main tremblante quelques instants plus tôt ! Où était Ichigo ? Il ne connaissait plus personne… plus d'amis et sa famille… depuis le temps qu'ils vivaient ensemble, les liens s'étaient doucement étiolés. Grimmjow se laissa glisser sur le sol… Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait… Le regard sec, la mâchoire qui se serrait convulsivement… Grimmjow pensait à sa vengeance. Personne n'avait le droit de le faire souffrir et encore moins Ichigo que les autres.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo tremblait lorsqu'il remonta l'allée menant à la clinique Kurosaki. Il se réchauffa lorsqu'il posa sa valise à ses pieds. Il ne savait pas si s'était la peur ou la joie, l'angoisse… il était devant la porte de chez ses parents ! Depuis combien de temps n'y avait-il pas été réellement ? Si ce n'est une fois cette année pour annoncer son mariage avec Grimmjow ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ichigo sonna à la porte. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement lorsqu'il vit les lumières s'ouvrir une à une et les bruits de pas qui s'avançaient, se faisant entendre de plus en plus fortement… Lentement la porte s'ouvrit et Isshin apparut sur le pas de la porte brillamment éclairé au point d'éblouir l'homme qui restait immobile devant lui, tétaniser par ses émotions.

« Ichigo… »

°°0°0°°

à bientôt ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer** : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

**Rating** : M (pour langage et différentes scènes de mon cru !)

**Genre** : AU / Angst / Romance.

**Paring** : Grimmjow x Ichigo / Nnoitra x Ichigo et d'autres.

**Bêta-lecture** : Ichiix / **Relecture** : Seeliah

**NOTE DU 10.08.2010** : J'ai terminé l'écriture complète de cette histoire qui compte 37 chapitres. J'ai donc repris les 12 premiers parus ici, en y apportant quelques modifications afin de coller aux évènements développés plus tard. La parution des chapitres inédits reprendra en Septembre.

**Synopsis** : Grimmjow a proposé à Ichigo de concrétiser leurs quinze ans de vie commune par un mariage. Ichigo accepte mais, quand Grimmjow lui dit qu'il veut partir en voyage de Noces aux Iles Grenadines... Ichigo est paniqué ! Il ne sait pas nager. Grimmjow engage un maître nageur, Nnoitra Jiruga, pour remédier au problème. Tout se passerait bien si... Grimmjow n'était pas d'une jalousie maladive.

**°°O°O°°**

Le jour suivant, Ichigo dormit une bonne partie de la matinée. Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, il resta un long moment à observer le plafond. Qu'avait-il fait ? Un malaise récurant le tenaillait. Au bout d'un petit moment, plutôt que de se ronger les sangs tout seul, Ichigo finit par se lever et sortir de sa chambre. Il trouva Masaki dans le salon finissant de ranger la salle, salua brièvement sa mère et finit sa course dans la cuisine.

Masaki le rejoignit, compatissante.

« Tu as bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment. Je me demandais, si j'avais bien fait. J'aurais peut-être dû lui en parler ou faire un esclandre… plutôt que de… fuir !

- Ce n'est pas une fuite Ichigo. Ce n'est pas en étant sous tension, qu'il te sera possible d'y voir plus clair. Aurais-tu une chance pour pouvoir mettre les choses à plat dans ton état de confusion ?»

Elle contourna la table et s'installa en face de son fils, saisissant ses mains entre les siennes :

« A ton avis, crois-tu que Grimmjow t'aurait laissé le loisir de prendre de la distance, si tu avais agi autrement ?

- Je n'en sais rien… je ne sais plus… Murmura le bibliothécaire.

- Ichigo… Je t'avoue que ses trois dernières années ont été dures pour moi, car je te voyais de moins en moins… Je n'ai pas à me mêler de ta vie mais, réfléchis sérieusement à ce que tu veux. Si ton bonheur est avec Grimmjow malgré sa manière d'agir, alors se sera ton choix. Par contre, si tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites… que tu as besoin d'autres choses, discutes-en avec lui… Mais quoi que tu décides, il te faut vivre selon tes désirs, selon ton cœur, ajouta t-elle en posant sa main sur la poitrine de son fils.

- Hai…

Ichigo resta pensif, la mine sérieuse. Masaki se leva avec un grand sourire.

- Que veux-tu pour déjeuner ?

- Des toasts… Répondit machinalement Ichigo.

- C'est parti pour des toasts !

La voix joyeuse de Masaki résonna dans la pièce.

- Je peux le faire…

- Depuis que Karin, Yuzu et toi êtes partis de la maison, je n'ai plus personne à chouchouter… Alors, laisse-moi faire ! »

Ichigo ne répliqua rien et observa sa mère déambuler devant les placards de sa cuisine. C'était agréable cette atmosphère chaleureuse. Le doux parfum du café frais qui coulait, l'odeur du pain grillé qui se rependait… Tout cela donnait une ambiance cocooning qui apaisait les nerfs à vif d'Ichigo. Le dessus de la table, se trouva bientôt joyeusement encombré par du beurre, de la confiture, des fruits, un bol, un couteau, une cuillère, disposés dans le désordre artistique dont sa mère avait le secret.

Retrouver les repères de son enfance, conforta soudain Ichigo dans sa décision de s'éloigner quelques jours. Il mangea de bon appétit et conversa le reste de la matinée avec sa mère.

L'après-midi, Ichigo monta dans sa chambre et sortit son portable qu'il avait soigneusement fermé la veille au soir. Une vingtaine de messages provenant tous de Grimmjow, l'attendaient… Il composa le numéro et fut surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle ce dernier décrocha.

« Ichigo ?

- Salut Grim'

- Où t'es ? Gronda son compagnon.

- Ne me cherche pas…

- Attends ! Tu t'es barré de l'appart' et je n'devrai pas t'chercher ? Tu m'prends pour qui ? Hurla Grimmjow.

- Ecoute-moi pour une fois ! Répondit Ichigo d'une voix glaciale. Je te demande de me laisser du temps…

- Pourquoi faire ? »

La respiration d'Ichigo était saccadée. Il était prêt à se rapprocher de Grimmjow mais, il ne voulait pas céder à un coup de tête.

« Je voudrais réfléchir…

- A quoi ?

- A nous…

- Nous ? Mais on va se marier et…

- Justement… je ne suis plus sûr…

- Pourquoi tu t'es barré hier ? »

Ichigo prit une profonde inspiration. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, une main enfouie dans la masse de ses cheveux roux, et déclara calmement :

« Tu ne semblais pas avoir besoin de moi…

- On est sorti tous les deux…

- Et tu as préféré terminer la soirée avec tes amis… Apparemment tu es as beaucoup, et depuis longtemps. » Déclara Ichigo avec amertume. « J'ai eu l'impression de découvrir un pan de ta vie…

- N'raconte pas n'importe quoi ! tout le monde à des amis e…

- Sauf moi ! » Repris froidement Ichigo. « Pourquoi ?

- Rentre ! On va en discuter tous les deux…

- Pas question ! Je te passais se coup de fil, simplement pour te prévenir… je ne rentrerai pas tout de suite, et je refuse de discuter avec toi, tant que je ne vois pas clair en moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête ? T'es devenu une fille ? Ironisa l'entrepreneur.

- Tu as besoin de me rabaisser ? Grinça Ichigo les mâchoires serrées.

- Tu déconnes là ! Je veux te voir ! Insista Grimmjow.

- Pas question ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser respirer ? » S'énerva Ichigo à bout de nerfs.

Un long silence s'ensuivit puis Grimmjow annonça d'une voix crispée :

« Très bien… fais comme tu l'veux ! Mais ne compte pas t'en tirer comme ça !

- Gr… »

La communication fut coupée abruptement. Ichigo resta un long moment à observer son portable avant de le refermer d'un geste sec. Une foule d'émotions l'étreignait implacablement. Il bascula sur son lit et ferma les yeux, un avant-bras recouvrant son visage pour éviter que la pièce silencieuse ne découvre les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses paupières.

Vingt-quatre ans qu'ils se connaissaient… dont vingt-un ans en couple ! Ichigo joua avec le chiffre dans sa tête. Cela devait-il se finir ainsi ? Ichigo tourna la tête et son regard tomba sur l'horloge et il sursauta. Son rendez-vous avec Nnoitra… Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'étudiant. Ce dernier décrocha rapidement visiblement contrarié.

« Ouaih !

- C'est… Kurosaki Ichigo…

- J'vous attends !

- Je… je ne viendrais pas…

- Putain ! Vous auriez pu me le dire avant ! J'vous attends depuis un quart d'heure !

- Je suis désolé. Je vous donnerai un chèque en compensation…

- Pas besoin… Marmonna Nnoitra. J'suppose que vous viendrez plus ?

- Si j'insiste ! Et… non… je n'irai plus à vos cours…

- Si vous abandonnez, ça va être difficile pour votre lune de miel… Se moqua Nnoitra.

- Il n'y a plus… enfin, cela ne concerne que moi, se reprit Ichigo.

- Oh ? Y'a de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous et votre moitié ?

- Tout va très bien... entre nous. » Ichigo affermit son ton sur la fin de sa phrase. « Mais, je ne souhaite plus prendre les cours de piscine auprès de vous…

- Moi ? Ou n'importe quel…

- Non… je ne souhaite plus apprendre à nager, c'est tout ! Affirma Ichigo.

- Ok ! Quand aurais-je mon chèque ?

- Je peux vous l'envoyer ?

- Pas de problème… vous avez de quoi noter ?

- Hai… »

Ichigo se déplaça dans sa chambre et pris note de l'adresse du jeune homme. Après un bref salue, le roux raccrocha. Il resta longtemps à observer son portable et fronça les sourcils. Le numéro de Nnoitra était son seul contact extérieur à part Grimmjow. Il avait besoin d'air. Après une fouille de son placard, le roux jeta son dévolu sur une veste et se précipita dehors.

**°°0°0°°**

La brise soulevait doucement les feuilles des branches du parc et c'est avec un sourire joyeux qu'Ichigo rejoignit Chad. Ce dernier se leva de son banc en voyant son ancien ami arrivé de loin. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement.

« T'as pas changé Sado !

- Toi… un peu… »

Chad se retint de dire qu'il trouvait Ichigo complètement différent d'il y a quelques années en arrière mais, s'abstint de tout commentaire éloquent. Ichigo eut un demi-sourire ironique, prouvant au mexicain qu'il n'était pas dupe à ses paroles.

« J'suis désolé de t'avoir interrompu tout à l'heure… mais, j'étais tellement content de te revoir….

- J'ai été très surpris moi-même. Depuis tout ce temps…

- J'ch'suis content que tu es accepté mon invitation.

- Content que tu parles à nouveau… » Répondit le mexicain très ému malgré son manque d'expression extérieure.

- C'était si… terrible ? Grimaça Ichigo.

- …

- Je vois… »

Sans rien ajouter, Chad posa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Ils empruntèrent l'allée principale en silence, se dirigeant vers le magasin de musique tenu par Renji, un autre ami à eux lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents.

« Il va être content de te voir… » Déclara brutalement Chad.

Ichigo eut un sourire et hocha la tête.

« Renji va certainement te demander de revenir dans le groupe…

- Vous avez dû trouver un bon bassiste depuis le temps… Dit Ichigo en regardant Chad du coin de l'œil.

- Oh… en fait, on en change assez souvent. On nous dépanne… la plupart du temps.

- Ah… »

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une des rues principales de la ville. Ils remontèrent l'avenue pour s'enfoncer dans une rue piétonne très fréquentée. Ils n'avaient nul besoin de discuter tant l'évidence qu'ils étaient toujours amis, malgré la longue interruption d'Ichigo dans leur relation, s'imposait à eux.

Chad n'avait pas besoin de détails et il s'en moquait. Il était trop heureux de retrouver Ichigo au bout de toutes ces années de silence. Il trouvait dommage l'attitude de Grimmjow vis-à vis d'Ichigo. Sa jalousie maladive n'apportait que du malheur dans la vie du roux. Mais, aussi loin que ses souvenirs se portaient, Grimmjow avait toujours était ainsi. Il aimait Ichigo d'un amour irraisonné… au point d'en arriver à briser le seul homme qui compta dans sa vie.

La foule était assez dense dans la rue. Normal pour un samedi après midi. Ichigo joua presque du coude pour arriver devant la boutique tenue par Renji. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, admirant la vitrine soigneusement tenue. Le tintement de la sonnette de la porte, lui fit tourner la tête. Chad passait le seuil et Ichigo lui emboita le pas.

L'air frais de la pièce, fut le bienvenue après l'atmosphère surchauffée du dehors. Ichigo ne s'était pas attendu à une telle chaleur en cette fin avril. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité un peu plus sombre qu'à l'extérieur. Puis il vit Renji accoudé sur le comptoir de la caisse. Un peu plus de tatouages qu'à l'adolescence, plus grand et musclé aussi, il était d'une beauté à coupé le souffle.

Le sourire chaleureux qu'il adressait à sa cliente, étirait sensuellement la commissure de ses lèvres. Apparemment, Renji n'allait pas tarder à vendre une Fender Mustang… Ichigo se raidit… il reconnut la guitariste et haussa un sourcil. Renji avait donc réussit à réaliser son rêve de faire côtoyer sa boutique par des artistes reconnus… Lentement, Ichigo fit le tour du magasin, attendant la fin de la transaction. Chad était au fond de la boutique, sortant quelques pièces, feuilletant avec attention chaque feuillet.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'arrêtèrent sur une Gibson Thunderbird IV. Les doigts de l'ancien musicien frôlèrent la carcasse de l'instrument. Ichigo sursauta quand une voix proche de son oreille murmura :

« Tu peux la prendre en main… elle te bouffera pas ! »

Ichigo ne se retourna pas et eut seulement un sourire. Il attrapa l'instrument avec révérence et le glissa entre ses bras.

« Ça te fait quoi de la prendre en main, Ichi ?

- La même chose qu'il y a vingt ans… » Souffla Ichigo.

Le roux leva la tête pour enfin rencontrer le regard rouge de Renji. Ce dernier le fixait, un peu incrédule, comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était bien présent et pas juste une apparition matérialisée dans son magasin.

« Chad t'a recruté ? Comment t'as échappé à Grimmjow ? Et comment ça se fait que ce soit avec Chad que tu sois là ?

- T'as toujours été un crétin où c'est parce que je suis revenu que tu fais des efforts ?

- La ferme ! Tu la prend ou pas ? Demanda soudain Renji.

- T'es dingue ! Je n'ai pas joué depuis… une dizaine d'année… ou peut-être un peu moins…

- C'est comme le vélo… et t'étais foutrement bon… Ichi… »

Ichigo eut un sourire carnassier et secoua la tête. Il reposa avec révérence le bel instrument et observa son ami.

« T'es là pour combien de temps avant que l'ogre se ramène ? demanda Renji.

Le roux fronça les sourcils en entendant Grimmjow se faire malmener. Ça le touchait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Renji s'en aperçut et reprit sombrement :

« Ecoute, j'ch'suis super content de te voir… mais, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu… il a cassé mon matos. Mon père était fou d'ailleurs… toutes mes économies…

- J't'l'paye, si tu veux…

- Non ! Il a remboursé les dégâts… Si t'es là, j'suppose que t'as rompu avec lui… Enfin ! »

Renji était visiblement soulagé. Ichigo était mal à l'aise mais, il affronta le regard de son ami sans broncher.

« C'est juste un break…

- Quand on fait un _break_ dans un couple… c'n'est pas bon généralement ! T'en as marre de sa possessivité ?

- Oui… » avoua Ichigo.

- C'n'est pas trop tôt… » Rétorqua Renji en observant son ami intensément.

Chad s'était joint à eux et écoutait en silence la conversation. Renji eut un pauvre sourire puis, tapant dans le dos d'Ichigo, il demanda :

« Tu nous accompagnes samedi ? »

Ichigo regarda Renji sans comprendre. Ce fut Chad qui l'éclaira.

« On donne un petit concert dans un café…

- T'es sourd ? J'n'ai pas touché à une basse depuis… un bail !

- Tu t'entraines… la Gib' t'fait un clin d'œil d'ailleurs… Sourit Renji.

- Ne raconte pas de connerie ! »

Ichigo se tourna vers la Thunderbird IV et observa la nacre de la basse. Au fond de lui, Ichigo avait terriblement envie de jouer mais, pas devant un public. Juste pour lui… pour se souvenir… ou quelque chose du genre. Rattraper une jeunesse perdue en quelque sorte. Il songea au studio que son père avait aménagé pour lui lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il pourrait répéter dans son petit local… Quoiqu'il devait être encombré par autre chose que du matériel de musique à présent.

« Y'aura aussi Ikkaku, tu sais… »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et observa Chad et Renji avec intérêt soudainement.

« Il devient quoi lui ?

- Marié, deux gamins et assureur ! »

Ichigo éclata de rire. Il voyait très mal Ikkaku en assureur… Garde du corps aurait mieux convenu ! Les yeux d'Ichigo tombèrent une nouvelle fois sur la Gibson et d'un mouvement brusquement décidé, il se saisit de la basse et demanda :

« Tu m'en ferais un bon prix ? »

Renji eut un sourire et hocha la tête.

« Viens l'essayer d'abord !

- Hai ! »

Les trois hommes s'éloignèrent de la vitrine et se rendirent au fond du magasin. Chad intercepta Renji par l'épaule. Quand il capta les yeux rouges, il désigna de son pousse les clients qui attendaient devant la caisse.

« Merde ! Jura Renji. Faut toujours des empêcheurs de tourner en rond !

- C'est ton boulot et c'est toi le patron. » Rétorqua Chad calmement.

Renji s'éloigna et Chad attrapa le tabouret en face d'Ichigo qui s'installait avec sa basse. Le roux fit courir ses doigts sur le manche et fit glisser ses doigts sur les cordes. Son autre bras reposait sur le châssis de la Gibson. Les doigts d'Ichigo ne bougeaient pas. La pause était toujours la même, constata Chad sans sourire. Son cœur battait plus fort. Comme si le temps avait fait une contraction sur lui-même, lui faisant oublier les presque quinze ans où ils ne s'étaient vus.

« C'est pas en jouant dans le vide que tu en connaitras la sonorité Ichi… Se moqua Renji depuis son comptoir.

- La ferme ! Laisse-moi reprendre mes repères… »

La voix d'Ichigo n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il pinça les cordes de la Gibson et joua un morceau qui lui passait par la tête. Il avait perdu en dextérité et ses mains étaient raides. Il était lent voir poussif… Mais, le plaisir était au rendez-vous. Une profonde émotion l'étreignit, comme une vague se brisant sur la grève. Un sentiment de liberté… un goût d'aventure qui l'avait quitté, il y a bien des années en arrière.

« Tu manques de pratique c'est sûr… mais, je suis certain que tu pourrais rapidement rejouer comme avant…

- Raconte pas n'importe quoi Renji… mais, je la veux !

- T'as bien fait de me l'amener Chad ! »

Chad haussa les épaules, indifférent. Il s'en foutait du commerce de Renji. Il avait vu l'émotion qu'avait soulevé ce bref morceau, dans les yeux ambre si expressifs d'Ichigo. Plus d'une heure plus tard, Ichigo sortait avec Chad du magasin de Renji avec sa Gibson sous le bras. Un coup de folie comme n'en avait pas fait Ichigo depuis bien des années.

Les deux hommes échouèrent dans un bar, bientôt rejoint par Renji et… Ikkaku.

« Putain ! Il t'en a fallu du temps pour te détacher de ce connard ! S'écria ce dernier.

- C'était mon choix Ikkaku…

- Ouaih ! Alors t'as une Gib' ? C'est Renji qui a vendu la mèche…

- … Regarde… »

Ikkaku tourna son visage vers l'instrument protégé par une housse. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du guitariste.

« Donc, tu reviens parmi nous ?

- Non. » Répondit Ichigo le cœur battant tout de même un peu plus vite.

- Alors pourquoi ? » Fit Ikkaku en haussant les sourcils, étonné.

- C'est juste pour me faire plaisir…

- A 190 000 yen ? » Siffla son ami.

- La ferme Ikkaku ! Il pourrait s'en souvenir et me demander un avoir ! » Rétorqua Renji qui avala une gorgée de bière. « Il a payé comptant !

- Il ne peut plus rien te réclamer…

- Ch'suis son ami, abruti !

- En affaire y'a pas d'ami Renji ! Rétorqua Ikkaku avec un sourire carnassier.

- Parle pour toi… t'es assureur et les assureurs, ils n'ont pas de cœur…

- Si on en a un… quand le client signe ! Tu vois, dans ma pauvre cage thoracique mon cœur, il fait boum, boum, boum en imaginant les yens qui vont tomber en fin de mois sur ma fiche de paie ! »

Ikkaku avait la main posée sur son cœur, une mine pitoyable vite remplacée par un air de requin. Ichigo avala sa bière et sourit. Il écoutait avec plaisir ses amis se chamailler comme des gamins. Sa vie venait de prendre un tournant complètement inattendu. Quelque chose en lui renaissait. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, il devrait affronter Grimmjow et là, il s'aperçut combien son compagnon l'effrayait. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Etre enfermé, il ne pourrait plus… non, c'était impossible.

**°°O°O°°**

Bien plus tard en soirée, Ichigo regagna la clinique de son père. Son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Renji avait fait avouer à Ikkaku qu'il se faisait mener par le bout du nez par sa femme. La sœur d'Asano ! Ichigo s'était retenu de rire en imaginant la bouillante sœur de Kiego sur le dos de Madarame. Et puis, il échafaudait des plans pour occuper à nouveau le sous-sol de la clinique. Il demanderait certainement à Isshin de débarrasser son petit local.

Ichigo marchait d'un bon pas mais, ce dernier ralentit en approchant du bâtiment. A sa surprise la maison était sombre. Aucune lumière n'éclairait une quelconque fenêtre. Il voulut ouvrir la porte et cette dernière était fermée. Inexplicablement le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à courir sous sa poitrine. Sa mère était toujours à la maison, comme son père. S'ils avaient eu un rendez-vous, ils auraient prévenu… Quoique… _il était un imbécile_, sourit Ichigo. Ses parents avaient un train de vie différent, depuis que leurs enfants avaient quitté le foyer.

Ichigo sortit son trousseau de clef et entra. Il alluma la lumière du couloir et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il remonta la sangle de la housse qui glissait de son épaule. En appuyant sur l'interrupteur, la lumière inonda la pièce et la première chose que vit Ichigo fut le bout de papier sur la table. Fronçant les sourcils, le roux se déplaça rapidement pour lire le message.

« _Papa a été emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital d'Ishida-san… Je n'ai rien dit à tes sœurs… Ne t'inquiète pas… Nous devrions rentrer ce soir !_ »

Ichigo poussa la manche de sa chemise et jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était presque vingt-deux heures. Ce soir ? Vu l'heure se serait étonnant. Ichigo posa sa Gibson dans un coin de la pièce et attrapa son portable pour avoir les renseignements téléphoniques. Son cœur cognait lourdement. Qu'était-il arrivé à Isshin ? C'était un roc et la veille au soir, ce dernier pétait le feu.

Le son de la voix de l'opératrice se fit entendre… tout comme la voix de Grimmjow, derrière lui. Surpris Ichigo se tourna vers ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'savais bien qu'l'vieux me mentait… T'es rentré au bercail ! »

**°°O°O°°**


	4. Chapter 4

bonjour à toutes et tous !

Allez c'est un long WE, un peu de lecture s'impose ^^ - voici donc, la suie de cette romance ! Bisous et mille merci pour vos reviews ^^

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo... et moi alors ? J'peux pas en avoir un p'tit bout ?

Bonne lecture !

°°0°0°°

L'ambiance dans la cuisine se tendit brutalement. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et son cœur se mit à battre sourdement. Un frisson glacé serpenta sa colonne vertébrale, pourtant Ichigo observa calmement Grimmjow et demanda avec le même flegme

« Comment es-tu entré ?

— Par la porte… tu n'fermes jamais derrière toi !

— Tu m'attendais ?

— Depuis quatre heures en fait… au coin de la rue… Où t'étais passé ? J'ai cru que l'vieux avait raison y'a quelques minutes !

— Que veux-tu dire par… _J'savais que l'vieux me mentait ?…_ Tu as vu mon père ? Ne me dit pas que tu as quelque chose à voir avec le fait que mon père soit à l'hôpital ?

La voix d'Ichigo était devenue légèrement agressive. Grimmjow s'appuya contre le mur et ses yeux bleus parcoururent le corps de son amant. Ichigo plissa les yeux agacés par le silence et avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de ce qu'il faisait, Ichigo attrapa Grimmjow par les revers de sa veste et le plaqua contre le mur

« Répond-moi connard !

— Il n'voulait pas m'dire où t'étais…

— Tu l'as frappé ? Ichigo était incrédule, la colère monta en lui prête à tout balayer sur son passage.

— J'y peux rien, c'est partit tout seul ! Il n'voulait pas que j'aille vérifier dans ta chambre…. Il m'a retenu et j'ai pas support…

Une formidable droite s'abattit sur la joue de Grimmjow, dont la tête cogna contre le mur. L'entrepreneur posa une main devant sa bouche et du sang coula entre ses doigts. Relevant la tête stupéfait Grimmjow déclara incrédule

« Tu m'as frappé ? j't'ai jamais frappé…

— Tu étais à un cheveu de le faire Grimm' et là… tu as frappé mon père ! »

Le roux avait la respiration saccadée. La rage déformait ses traits. Il se retenait de peur de vouloir tuer Grimmjow sous le coup de son excitation.

« Tu te rends compte ? Repris Ichigo ému… tu as frappé _mon père_ !

— Il l'a mérité ! Rétorqua Grimmjow furieux à son tour.

— Comment tu as réussit à l'avoir… il est plus fort que toi !

— Peut-être pas ! Suggéra Grimmjow avec un sourire cruel.

L'homme n'attendait qu'une chose, c'est qu'Ichigo lui saute à nouveau dessus. Il allait avoir un prétexte pour lui rendre la pareille. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo se pose en victime ! Tout le monde prenait fait et cause pour Ichigo. Grimmjow n'était pas fier pour Isshin… Jamais, il ne s'en serai cru capable en fait.

Et à sa grande satisfaction, Ichigo lui porta un nouveau coup qu'il encaissa. Sa voix lui parvint étouffée par la colère et le désespoir.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » Hurla Ichigo.

Grimmjow répondit avec son poing dans l'estomac de son amant. Quand le corps d'Ichigo plia sous le coup, Grimmjow eu l'impression de s'être porté une blessure à lui-même. Son cœur se déchira mais, enlisé dans ses pensées contradictoires et par la fureur qu'Ichigo puisse le quitter et l'angoisse de le perdre, il lui porta un autre crochet à la mâchoire faisant valser son compagnon contre la table de la cuisine. Ichigo avait besoin d'une punition…

Quand la tête d'Ichigo heurta avec violence le coin de la table et que cette dernière vola au travers de la cuisine… Grimmjow su que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Le corps inanimé d'Ichigo sur le sol et le sang qui commençait à couler en abondance lui fit perdre toute velléité de combat. Il se précipita en hurlant pour saisir le corps d'Ichigo.

« Ichi… Souffla Grimmjow d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Ichi ! Ichi ! » Hurla Grimmjow.

Mais, Ichigo restait inconscient, la pâleur de sa peau fit craindre le pire à l'entrepreneur qui sortit son portable et appela les secours. Il en bégayait presque… la peur de perdre son compagnon le paralysait. Une voix féminine lui demanda de rester calme et il appliqua les conseils qu'on lui prodiguait avec flegme.

°°0°0°°

Isshin et Mazaki pâlirent en voyant une ambulance devant la clinique. Précipitamment, le médecin traversa sa cour et se précipita à l'intérieur de sa maison, Mazaki sur les talons. Ils n'avaient pas parlé mais, tous les deux avaient sentit un danger. Un sixième sens qui les avertissait d'un malheur. Quand Isshin arriva dans sa cuisine, le personnel soignant qui s'agitait ne lui permis pas de voir qui était au sol.

Quand il leva les yeux et qu'il vit Grimmjow les vêtements en sang, il su… La rage l'étreignit mais, le sort de son fils l'inquiéta plus que le reste. Isshin s'approcha et retint à temps Mazaki qui allait se jeter sur le corps de son fils.

« Ichigo ! Hurla sa mère.

— Mazaki… tu te calmes.

— S'il vous plaît Madame… fit le medecin urgentiste. Veuillez rester calme, nous faisons notre possible pour le sauver. Monsieur Kurosaki, occupez-vous de votre femme, nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir.

— Vous allez pouvoir le déplacer ? Fit d'une voix blanche Isshin.

— Nous ne pourrons pas le transférer. Nous allons utiliser l'équipement à disposition dans votre clinique. D'ailleurs…

Le médecin demanda à Isshin de préparer une salle d'opération et signala qu'un spécialiste arriverait bientôt sur place. Isshin demanda à Mazaki de préparer une chambre pour leur fils. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, un chirurgien apparaissait sur le pas de la porte. Isshin avait été gentiment écarté de l'opération. Son propre état ne permettait pas qu'il assiste à cette dernière.

Revenant rejoindre Mazaki, il vit à nouveau Grimmjow. Il était en état de choc et prostré dans la même attitude depuis qu'il l'avait aperçut en entrant dans la cuisine. Isshin se dirigea vers l'ancien compagnon de son fils, car pour Isshin s'était terminé entre eux. Ichigo ne pouvait plus être avec un type aussi violent que Grimmjow.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda froidement le médecin.

Isshin faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas envoyer son poing à la figure de Grimmjow. Il ne pouvait pas ! Son fils était entre la vie et la mort par respect et de peur de précipiter le destin d'Ichigo Isshin rongea son frein.

« Je… je ne sais plus…

— Tu ne sais plus ? Que fais-tu chez moi ? Je t'avais dit tout à l'heure que tu n'étais plus le bienvenu… Après… ton attaque surprise… »

Grimmjow sursauta. Il se souvint brutalement avec acuité le coup qu'il avait asséné par derrière au médecin. Ce dernier avait bloqué quelques minutes plus tôt une de ses attaques avec une facilité déconcertante et… il ne l'avait pas supporté. Comment se type plus vieux… à l'air aussi jovial avait pu contrecarrer un de ses coups les plus violents ?

« Je… je pouvais pas croire qu'il… ne soit pas ici… Il ne pouvait venir qu'ici…

— Grace à toi… oui, Ichigo ne pouvait venir qu'ici ! Il n'a plus d'ami, à faillit ne plus avoir de famille…

— Isshin… protesta Mazaki à bout de nerf. S'il te plaît… Ichi… Ichigo est à côté… »

Isshin se détourna de Grimmjow qui resta planter bêtement à sa place. Isshin prit Mazaki dans ses bras. Les tremblements convulsifs de sa femme lui firent comprendre qu'elle était sous le choc. Il baissa son regard pour croiser le sien et essaya de paraître rassurant.

« Ça va aller Mazaki… Ichi est un battant ! »

Il tira doucement sa femme vers le salon et la fit assoir sur le canapé.

« Tu restes ici, j'arrive tout de suite et je vais te donner quelque chose pour te détendre. »

Mazaki attrapa le pan de veste d'Isshin alors qu'il allait partir. D'un regard suppliant, elle demanda le souffle court.

« Tu me promets qu'il…

— Tout ira bien Mazaki. Je reviens tout de suite… ne bouge pas ! »

Isshin disparut après un dernier sourire rassurant, qu'il perdit en entrant à nouveau dans la cuisine. L'air menaçant qu'il arbora fit sursauter Grimmjow qui n'avait jamais vu Isshin aussi en colère.

« Toi… tu as assez fait de dégâts… tu sors !

— Je voudrai…

— Tu sors ! Tu es une menace pour ma famille ! Si je te surprends à tourner autour d'Ichigo, de cette maison ou d'un membre de ma famille… je te tue ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

— Très clair…

Grimmjow serra les poings. Il quitta enfin les lieux suivit par Isshin qui claqua la porte derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Isshin rejoignit Mazaki et lui donna un comprimé pour les nerfs. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et une interminable attente faite d'angoisses commença pour eux.

°°0°0°°

Isshin et Mazaki se relayèrent au chevet d'Ichigo. Renji, Ikkaku et Chad se rendirent à la clinique pour prendre des nouvelles du jeune homme. Mazaki les fit entrer avec un plaisir manifeste.

« Ça fait si longtemps… Vous venez voir Ichigo ?

— Chad a vu un papier dans le journal ce matin… alors, on est venu prendre des nouvelles. Il va bien ? Demanda Renji.

— Il est sortit d'affaire… mais, il n'est pas encore réveillé…

Malgré le sourire qu'elle adressait aux amis d'Ichigo, le visage de Mazaki était anxieux. Ikkaku l'interrogea

« C'est Jaggerjack qui lui a fait ça ?

Mazaki se crispa en entendant le nom de Grimmjow. Elle demanda

« Vous prendrez du thé ?

— J'vais aller le trouver et… Grogna Renji.

— Non ! S'exclama Mazaki en se tournant brutalement vers eux. Non… Ichigo est sortit d'affaire et… je ne pense qu'il voudrait… que vous touchiez à Jaggerjack-san. Isshin a fait des démarches auprès de la police afin qu'il ne puisse plus s'approcher d'Ichigo à moins de cent mètres….

— Mais, il sait où il habite, où il travaille… il va vouloir s'incruster dans sa vie encore une fois…

— Non ! Il ne pourra pas !

Mazaki observa calmement le groupe puis, se détourna pour faire du thé. Les trois amis se jetèrent un coup d'œil ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« Comment…

— Mon mari est actuellement en discussion avec des amis à lui bien « placés ». Grimmjow ne pourra plus trouver sa trace… »

Mazaki se tourna vers le groupe et leur adressa un faible sourire. Elle dressa la table et continua son récit d'une voix lointaine et atone.

« Isshin et moi ne voulons plus qu'il y ai le moindre contact entre eux. Pour l'instant, nous ne connaissons pas encore la portée du traumatisme crânien d'Ichigo. Il est très mal tombé… Se n'est pas tant la violence… c'est juste qu'Ichigo est mal tombé… Ça aurait pu arrivé à n'importe qui, de glisser et de tomber…

— Mais Grimmjow était…

— Grimmjow est sous le choc ! Je sais que lui et Ichigo se sont battus. J'ai discuté il y a quelques jours avec lui par téléphone. Il a voulu m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Je ne peux pas pardonner à Grimmjow mais, je comprends… en quelque sorte ce qui a pu leur arrivé.

— Comment éviterez-vous à Grimmjow de retrouver Ichigo ?

— Comment ? Repris Mazaki songeuse. Nous attendons de voir comment se porte Ichigo. Isshin est en pourparler pour trouver un nouveau travail de bibliothécaire pour Ichigo. Des que nous aurons confirmations de son nouveau poste, nous lui trouverons un appartement. Nous avons changé son portable et reporter vos numéros… Je suis heureuse qu'Ichigo vous ai retrouvé… Avec des amis comme vous autour de lui, je suis sûre qu'Ichigo reprendra vite goût à la vie... » Mazaki eut un sourire et demanda « Ichigo reprend la musique ? »

— Il est venu dans mon magasin ! Confirma Renji. Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il ne soit pas d'accord… ses amis…

— Ichigo n'a plus d'amis… plus personne ! Vous êtes les seuls que je vois en quinze ans…

Un silence glacial s'abattit dans la pièce. Ikkaku se gratta la tête et marmonna

« Si on avait su que Grimmjow serait un tel salaud… On se serait chargé de sortir Ichi de là depuis bien longtemps… On pensait sincèrement qu'il était heureux…

— On voulait peut-être s'en persuadé… Rétorqua Renji songeur.

— Vous êtes là maintenant… et je pense que ça comptera beaucoup pour lui !

— Nous serons là ! » Affirma d'une voix forte Chad.

Tous observaient le mexicain qui n'ajouta rien. Cependant, son regard sombre brûlait de colère et de détermination. Si Grimmjow rencontrait Chad, il était évident que le mexicain lui réglerait son compte. Renji détourna la conversation et se mit à parler musique avec Mazaki. Bientôt Ikkaku se joignit à la conversation. La cuisine s'emplie de rire même si tous les esprits étaient tournés vers la chambre d'Ichigo.

Quand le groupe quitta la clinique, chacun d'eux promis de revenir visiter Ichigo. Mazaki quitta l'encadrement de porte et débarrassa la table. Sans s'en apercevoir, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Grimmjow… Et elle se promit de tout faire pour qu'Ichigo ne le rencontre plus jamais !

°°0°0°°

Isshin entra dans l'immense bureau de son ami Urahara. Les lambris au mur, et l'immense bureau en acajou écrasaient le visiteur. Pourtant, Kisuke avait mit de nombreux objets hétéroclite dans son bureau attisant la curiosité dudit visiteur. Les larges fenêtres faisaient couler à flot les rayons du soleil, l'ambiance en fait donner une impression un peu british des maisons désuètes. Pourtant, Isshin était bien dans le bureau du directeur de l'université de Todai, la plus prestigieuse du Japon.

« Rentre Isshin, soit le bienvenu… depuis le temps où nous ne nous sommes vu !

— Merci de m'avoir répondu Kisuke…

— T'es un ami et tu as besoin d'aide… Tu m'as apporté la tienne et c'est à mon tour de te renvoyer l'ascenseur.

Urahara contourna son bureau et désigna un confortable fauteuil, lui s'accaparant celui d'en face. Une théière trônait sur la table basse encerclée par les sièges.

« Tu vis plutôt bien… Kisuke…

— Je ne vais pas me plaindre… Confirma Urahara avec un sourire. Installe-toi, je t'en prie… »

Isshin s'assit sur le bord de son siège. Son regard sombre se posa avec insistance, sur l'homme blond qui paraissait insouciant… Mais, connaissant suffisamment son ami d'enfance, Isshin savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une façade.

« Cela doit-être grave pour que tu paraisses si tendu… Isshin…

— Si je demande… ce qui te pousse à te tourner vers moi et demander mon aide…

— Tu es ma dernière chance…

— Oh ? »

Urahara haussa les sourcils et ne cacha pas sa surprise. Jamais, il n'avait vu aussi inquiet cet homme taillé dans le roc. Il se reprit et adopta un petit sourire de circonstance. Il n'aimait pas voir cet air grave sur les traits d'Isshin, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de toute façon !

« Que puis-je pour toi ?

— C'est pour Ichigo… il doit quitter son ancien travail…

— Que lui arrive t'il ?

Isshin fut mal à l'aise. Il ne voyait pas comment raconter les dernières péripéties et finalement se jeta à l'eau. Kisuke perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure du récit. A la fin, Kisuke demanda

« Et… comment se porte Ichigo-kun aujourd'hui ?

— Il s'est réveillé… depuis deux jours.

— Tant mieux, tant mieux… mais, je suppose qu'il y a des séquelles à… cet _incident _?

— Ichigo a oublié tout ce qui concernait sa vie avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il ne sait plus qui il est. Il se souvient de son travail, il se souvient de ses amis… Renji, Ikkaku et Chad sont passés le voir et il les a parfaitement reconnu. Par contre, le souvenir de son ancien compagnon à disparu.

— Je vois… »

Kisuke se gratta le menton et réfléchit longuement à la demande d'Isshin.

« Isshin, là pour l'instant… j'ai rien. Mais, laisse-moi me débrouiller… je trouverai certainement quelque chose pour ton fils. Hum… de toute façon, il ne pourra pas venir tout de suite dans nos murs, je suppose ?

— Non, il a besoin de repos. Je pense d'ici un ou deux mois…

— Parfait, ça me laisse le temps de m'organiser. Tu as prévu quelque chose pour le logement ?

— Non, je vais…

— Il y a des logements de libre qui sont dévolus aux enseignants. Ça, je peux lui procurer… le temps, qu'il se trouve un chez lui.

— Merci Kisuke… Souffla Isshin visiblement soulagé.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier Kurosaki-san… je te dois bien plus que ce petit service… Considère ceci comme un acompte !

— Tu ne me devras plus rien Kisuke…

— Je fais ce que je veux Kurosaki-san. Déclara de sa voix caressante Urahara. Et maintenant, si nous nous prenions un verre de sake pour fêter nos retrouvailles ?

— Ça ne sera pas de refus… Acquiesça Isshin.

Kisuke sourit et se leva prestement pour sortir sa meilleure bouteille. Il était bouleversé par l'épreuve qu'Isshin traversait. Il ne méritait pas cela. Et son fils encore moins… Il devait la vie à Isshin et il se jura de trouver un autre moyen pour rembourser sa dette. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il revint avec un plateau sur lequel était déposé deux coupes et une bouteille Manotsuru un des meilleurs sake du pays.

« Et que deviens-tu depuis ses dix dernières années Isshin-sensei ? »

Le médecin sourit en entendant Urahara se moquer gentiment de lui. Les deux hommes discutèrent longuement. Quand Isshin quitta Kisuke, il se sentait enfin rassuré pour l'avenir d'Ichigo.

°°0°0°°

Les yeux tournés vers le plafond, Ichigo essayait de se rappeler d'une partie de sa vie. Mais, un immense brouillard obscurcissait ses souvenirs épars. Il évoquait sans difficulté sa journée récente avec Ikkaku, Renji et Chad pour le reste… rien ! Juste des brides… comme son immense solitude, ses frayeurs, ses angoisses. Que s'était-il passé dans sa vie ? Il voyait le malaise de ses parents, lorsqu'il parlait de ses trous de mémoire. Ichigo avait finit par abandonner. Une part de lui était effrayé pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Le roux finit par se lever et se dirigea vers le fond de sa chambre pour attraper son Gibson. Il se mit à jouer en mettant un casque sur les oreilles. Ikkaku était venu lui filer le reste du matériel qu'il lui manquait pour pouvoir laisser sa mère tranquille. Ichigo n'en revenait d'avoir perdu autant dans l'exécution d'un morceau. Ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs poussé à refuser l'invitation de ses potes à un petit concert dans un café branché de la ville. Pas question de se ridiculiser et puis… quelque chose le gênait…

En jouant, Ichigo oublia tout. Dans moins d'une semaine, il commençait un nouveau boulot à Todai ! Il n'en revenait pas… Comment avait-il été admis dans la meilleure université du Japon ? Il savait qu'Isshin avait intercédé en sa faveur… Quelque part, il n'aimait pas cette implication paternelle dans sa vie. Il était suffisamment grand pour s'occuper de lui. Mais, il était certain que son accident n'était pas étranger à la prise de position radicale d'Isshin et Mazaki.

Enfin, le lendemain il intégrait son nouvel appartement. Il avait plutôt de la chance, c'était un grand appartement avec une vue panoramique sur l'un des parcs de l'Université. Ichigo l'avait visité la veille avec Isshin et Mazaki. Le quartier était calme et la série d'apato était d'un autre niveau que ceux habituellement en ville. Les murs étaient épais et les pièces plus grandes que la normale. En tout cas, Ichigo s'y était sentit comme chez lui ! Il sentait qu'il allait adorer sa vie à Todai.

°°0°0°°

C'est d'un pas pressé qu'Ichigo traversa le campus. Il allait être en retard… Ichigo avait rendez-vous avec Renji et les autres pour un petit concert. Son premier concert depuis un bail. Le problème, c'est que ce foutu prof de chimie n'avait pas voulu le lâcher ! Lui demander de faire des recherches improbables sur une documentation, bien sur non archiver sur micro-fiche… Aaaahhh, il n'avait pas de bol !

Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Hirako-sensei mais, il était plutôt chiant. Toujours à lui demander des trucs et à venir le voir… comme s'il n'avait aucune recherche à mener. Ichigo allait s'engager dans l'allée qui remontait vers ses appartements quand une voix l'arrêta nette dans son parcours. Elle ne lui était pas familière…. Et en même temps, il l'avait déjà entendu.

Ichigo se retourna et du lever la tête pour voir s'approcher d'un gars aussi grand que Chad pouvait l'être mais… en plus fin.

« Kurosaki-san… je ne savais pas que vous étiez bibliothécaire à Todai ! »

Ichigo plissa les yeux. Qui était ce jeune homme ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais, lui semblait le connaître apparemment. Ichigo hésita

« Nous nous connaissons ? »

L'étudiant pila devant lui, visiblement surpris.

« Bien sur ! Ne me dite pas que vous avez oubliez vos leçons de natations… enfin, il n'y en a eu qu'une seule, vous avez décommandé les autres. J'dois être un piètre professeur !

— Je ne me souviens pas… » Souffla songeur Ichigo en détaillant son interlocuteur.

Son cœur battait plus vite brutalement. C'était comme s'il avait quelque chose sur le bout de langue mais, qui refusait de sortir. Ichigo était troublé. Il se mit à frissonner et l'angoisse monta en lui. L'étudiant repris visiblement contrarié

« Je suis Nnoitra Jiruga… »

Ichigo resta planter sur place observant longuement Nnoitra. Le silence s'installa entre eux et brutalement, Nnoitra quitta Ichigo. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps et visiblement se stupide bibliothécaire l'avait oublié ! Ce qui était loin d'être son cas…

Surpris, Ichigo voulu attraper le jeune homme mais, une migraine violente lui enserra la tête. Il fut incapable de l'appeler… et l'étudiant ne se retourna pas ! Quand Ichigo repris conscience de son environnement, Nnoitra avait disparut. Ichigo resta indécis puis, haussa les épaules. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et bondit pour rattraper son retard. Décidément…

°°0°0°°

Voilà à Pluch ^^


	5. Chapter 5

bonjour .

voici mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. A très bientôt (enfin, je crois.)

Merci pour vos reviews ça fait toujours super plaisir : Kira, Maxine Darnedi, Yukami, Shayme K., Wolfeuse, Akira Sanguinis, King Pumpkin, Secret of Horse et Hisana-Kubi ^^

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo... mouaih... moi, j'veux tous les bishos ^^

Bonne lecture !

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du campus réservé aux départements chimie. Il espérait qu'Hirako-san lui foutrait la paix. Mais, il ne devait pas trop compter dessus, c'était certain. Inconsciemment, Ichigo fouilla la foule d'étudiants qu'il croisait et ne rencontra pas la haute silhouette de Nnoitra qui l'avait abordé le vendredi soir. Peut-être ne faisait-il pas partie de ce département après tout…

Le roux traversa la cour pour pousser quelques minutes plus tard les portes vitrées du bâtiment moderne. Ichigo salua le personnel de la réception. Inoue rougit. Ichigo la soupçonnait d'être tombée amoureuse de lui. Cela ne provoquait chez lui aucune émotion particulière. En fait, le bibliothécaire se demandait s'il avait eu une vie sentimentale au cours de ses dernières années. Rien ! Il ne se souvenait de rien et tout le monde évitait le sujet. C'était exaspérant et même plus que cela.

Il avait eu beau fouiller chez ses parents, dans sa mémoire… partout où c'était possible… Rien ! Etai-il vierge ? Non… il ne pensait pas cela possible. Après un énième soupir, Ichigo monta l'escalier principal et se dirigea vers ses quartiers au premier étage.

A peine franchit-il le seuil que la voix d'Hirako joua avec ses nerfs.

« Kurosaki-san… vous voilà enfin ! Vous…

— Que puis-je pour vous Hirako-san ?

— Vous êtes en retard ! »

Ichigo baissa son regard sur sa montre et constata qu'il n'avait que deux minutes de retard. Le roux soupira doucement et demanda au scientifique d'une voix sereine.

« Qui avait-il de si urgent que deux minutes ne pouvait pas supporter ? »

Hirako se déplaça pour se placer devant Ichigo un sourire en coin des lèvres. Le bibliothécaire observa la silhouette gracile du scientifique. La frange de cheveux cachait en partit son visage et son sourire omniprésent empêchait quiconque de connaître le fond de sa pensée.

« Votre absence…

Ichigo haussa un sourcil surpris et le fixa incrédule.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que vous y aller un peu fort ?

— Vous êtes plutôt lent… Kurosaki-san n'est-ce pas ?

— Lent ?

— Tss ! J'imagine que je dois vous faire un dessin ?

— Arrêtez de vous adresser à moi comme si j'étais un demeuré ! Maintenant, je vais vraiment être en retard alors excusez-moi. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose… venez me voir à mon bureau… Sur ce… bonne journée Hirako-san !

Ichigo quitta le blond qui soupira. Conquérir le bibliothécaire allait être beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Mais, quelque part, c'était beaucoup plus excitant de cette manière. Kurosaki l'intriguait et il était incroyablement sexy. Il finirait bien par craquer ! Il savait qu'il n'avait personne… Shinji se chargerait de remplir sa vie.

Ichigo salua Hanataru d'un vague signe de la main. Le petit bibliothécaire avec lequel il travaillait se joignit à lui compatissant, une tasse de thé fumante à la main. Il lui tendit et déclara

« Hirako-san est encore venu vous embêté Kurosaki-san ?

— Si seulement il pouvait m'oublier ! Soupirer Ichigo. Je n'avance pas par sa faute dans mon travail d'archivage.

— Je comprends… Hirako-san en fait… toujours trop… parfois… Tenta d'expliquer Yamada qui ne savait pas comment présenter les choses.

— Dans mon cas, c'est assez souvent ! Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait à la fin ? Grogna Ichigo.

— Vous lui plaisez… vu la manière dont il vous regarde… Souffla Hanataru sur le ton de la confidence.

— Pardon ? »

Ichigo avait le cœur qui se mit à battre brutalement. Jamais, il n'avait songé qu'il puisse plaire à un homme. C'était… impossible ! Ses mains se mirent à trembler et c'est un peu brutalement qu'Ichigo posa sa tasse. Il était hors de question qu'un homme l'approche ! Fermant son esprit à quelque chose qui visiblement ressemblait à un mauvais souvenir, Ichigo quitta les lieux et se dirigea vers la salle du fond où se trouvait tous les documents qu'il devait scanner.

Sans attendre, il se mit au travail. La matinée fut courte pour Ichigo. Il fut surpris de voir Hanataru près de lui. Voyant l'interrogation se peindre sur ses traits, Yamada eut un petit sourire et annonça joyeusement

« C'est la pause déjeuné… Kurosaki-san, voulez-vous partager votre repas avec moi ?

— Bien sur ! Mais, j'ai rien apporté à manger pour moi ce midi..

— Oh… nous pouvons partager ! Ma femme en fait toujours de trop de toute façon…

— Vous êtes marié Yamada-san ?

— Oui… depuis quelques mois seulement… avoua en rougissant Hanataru.

Ichigo sourit en voyant l'air gêné du bibliothécaire timide. Quelque chose au fond de lui se sentait interpellé et inconsciemment, il porta son regard vers ses mains où ne brillait aucune alliance. Avait-il eut quelqu'un d'important ? Non… il ne pensait pas ! Après tout, s'il avait eu quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie, il s'en souviendrait… On n'oubliait pas les personnes que l'on aimait…

« Vous avez quelqu'un vous aussi Kurosaki-san ?

— Non ! Répondit Ichigo sans hésitation.

— Vraiment ? Pas de petite amie ? Un flirt ? Euh… pardon, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas…

— Non, je n'ai personne ! Peut-être bientôt... qui sait… répondit avec un sourire le roux.

— Je l'espère pour vous… c'est formidable, vous savez… »

Ichigo éclata de rire et répondit taquin

« Vous voir si heureux, ça donnerait envie Yamada-san !

— Si Momo vous entendait… elle serait contente, je crois… »

Les deux hommes s'installèrent bientôt dans la salle du personnel et déballèrent le bento artistiquement préparé par « Momo ». Ichigo félicita Hanataru. Les plateaux avaient l'air tout bonnement délicieux.

« C'est une excellente cuisinière en tout cas ! »

Le bibliothécaire rougit et hocha la tête.

« Oh… elle est aussi une femme d'action ! J'avoue ne pas comprendre son métier et pourquoi, elle a choisit celui-là à un autre… » Hanataru se pencha en avant et souffla sur le ton de la confidence « Mais, elle peut-être terrible parfois !

— Quel est son métier ? Interrogea curieux Ichigo qui visualisaient très mal le type de femme qu'Hanataru pouvait épouser. Une femme effacée certainement.

— Elle est garde du corps ! »

Ichigo faillit s'étouffer avec son onigiri. Une image se forma dans la tête d'Ichigo d'un musclor féminin et maquillée, rougissante… Il secoua la tête pour effacer la vision d'horreur qui se formait dans sa tête. Ichigo songea qu'il avait vraiment trop d'imagination. Il reporta son attention sur Hanataru qui finissait tranquillement sa bouchée.

« Se n'est pas trop dangereux pour une femme ?

— Oh Momo s'en tire très bien ! Et puis, comme elle passe relativement inaperçu avec sa taille, je ne m'inquiète pas trop. En fait, Momo est capable de me mettre ko en un coup !

— Ah… Impressionnant… » murmura Ichigo pas convaincu.

Qui en effet n'arriverait pas à mettre Hanataru Yamada ko en un seul coup ? Ichigo était sur que le jeune homme pouvait se mettre ko tout seul… et sans se forcer… Ne voulant pas vexer son nouvel ami, Ichigo n'ajouta rien.

En sortant du local, Ichigo percuta un étudiant qui s'arrêta brutalement devant lui. Le bibliothécaire faillit partir à la renverse, si ce n'est une main ferme qui lui enserra le poignet pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Ichigo releva la tête et voulu remercier son « sauveur ». Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

« Mer…. »

Nnoitra fixa Ichigo d'un regard de classe. Un autre étudiant se trouvant à côté de lui l'interpella.

« Jiruga… ramène-toi ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour nos recherches…

— J'arrive ! »

Nnoitra se détourna et Ichigo voulu l'interpeller mais, la voix d'Hanataru souffla.

« Non… ne lui parlez pas ! il est flippant ce type ! C'est le major de sa promo en chimie mais, sincèrement… il est effrayant… »

Ichigo ne l'écouta pas et traversa le couloir pour rattraper Nnoitra. Il l'appela

« Nnoitra-kun…

L'étudiant tourna son visage, visiblement agacé.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour tout à l'heure et… je voulais vous poser une question.

Nnoitra observa un instant le bibliothécaire surpris. Que lui voulait-il à présent ? Ce type était vraiment bizarre…

« Je… je ne me souviens plus de vous… car, j'ai tout oublié de mon passé. Je suis amnésique… Je n'ai pas voulu vous vexé. Je… Vous avez l'air de me connaître et il y a certaine chose qui m'échappe. Pourrions-nous discuter après les cours un soir Nnoitra-kun ?

— Vous êtes amnésique ? Nnoitra fixait à présent Ichigo stupéfait.

— Hai ! J'ai eu… un accident. Je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien en fait. Et j'essaye de me souvenir de mon passé.. mais, sans succès.

Nnoitra hésita et finalement déclara d'une voix dédaigneuse.

« Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à votre copain…

— Mon copain ?

— Ouaih… Jaggerjack Grimmjow… vous étiez fiancé, il devrait pouvoir vous éclairez ! j'vous laisse ! Bye ! »

Ichigo avait l'impression que ses chaussures venaient d'être coulées dans le béton. Il avait un copain et il était fiancé ? Il aimait les hommes ? Hanataru vint se poster près d'Ichigo

« Vous ne devriez pas écouter ses mensonges… »

Le roux fut incapable de répondre. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire. Le nom lui était familier ? Il ne savait plus. Jamais, il n'avait été aussi perdu de toute sa vie. Ebranlé, Ichigo regagna sa pièce et continua son travail. Contrairement à la matinée, l'après-midi se traina en longueur. Hirako-sensei vint se joindre à lui.

« Oï ! Kurosaki-san… J'ai besoin de votre aide… » Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres. Il reprit « Non… c'est vous qui avez besoin d'aide apparemment. »

Hirako observa le profil du bibliothécaire qui sursauta quand il posa la main sur son épaule. Son expression dégoutée, Shinji l'a prit comme une gifle. Il n'était pas gay, alors qu'il avait cru le contraire ? Ichigo se reprit. Il se rendit compte à la tête du professeur qu'il venait de le froisser.

« Je suis désolé… Excusez-moi… je ne me sens pas bien !

— Allez à l'infirmerie alors ! Inutile de nous causer des soucis inutiles !

— Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ?

— Non. Je me débrouillerai tout seul sans problème. »

Shinji quitta la pièce et se perdit dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque.

Son cerveau cherchait désespérément un indice, une information… Quelque chose. Ichigo avait besoin de savoir ! Il s'aperçut que c'était très important pour lui.

Lorsqu'enfin, Ichigo pu quitter son travail, il se précipita dehors et prit son téléphone. Il composait le numéro de Renji… il devait savoir ! Quand ce dernier décrocha, Ichigo attaqua immédiatement

« Connais-tu Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Ichigo reconnaissait en lui, une colère sourde monter. Pourquoi ce silence ?

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— Ton père ne voulait pas que tu saches ! Et moi, je ne voulais pas que tu revois ce salaud ! C'était aussi bien que l'oublie ! Déclara froidement Renji.

— Merde ! Et moi…. Vous y avez pensé à moi ?

— Tout le temps Ichi… Souffla Renji. On a assisté impuissant à ta descente en enfer… Nous voulons te protéger.

— Mais, vous auriez pu le dire ? Ne serait-ce que pour m'éviter un choc !

— Tu l'as revu ? Interrogea faussement calme Renji.

— Qui ?

— Jaggerjack ?

— Non ! Rétorqua sèchement Ichigo.

— Alors comment as-tu su ? S'étonna Renji.

— Ça ne te regarde pas ! Où habites Jaggerjack-san ?

— Là, aucune idée… et même si je savais…

— Très bien ! Je me débrouillerai seul !

— Pense à tes parents…

— Laisse tomber Renji… ça prend pas avec moi ! »

Ichigo traversa le campus très rapidement pour se trouver une nouvelle fois nez à nez avec Nnoitra. Il n'avait jamais vu ce type durant les deux premiers mois de son travail et maintenant, il ne cessait de le croiser. Ce dernier l'observa surpris. Ichigo se dit qu'il s'agissait d'un signe du destin ! Il se dirigea droit sur lui.

« Nnoitra-kun… connaissez-vous mon ancienne adresse par hasard ?

— Eh Nnoitra… c'est qui ce type ? T'l'connais ? N'oublie pas qu'on doit terminer notre rapport et…

— Ta gueule Szayel… » Fixant Ichigo, il répondit « Non… on s'était donné rendez-vous dans un café…

— Ah… dommage… Souffla désappointé Ichigo. Excusez-moi de vous avoir encore une fois dérangé.

Ichigo s'éloigna rapidement mais, une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Surpris, Ichigo tourna la tête vers Nnoitra qui le dévisageait sombrement.

« J'ai votre adresse.

— Mais, vous venez de dire que…

— J'pensais que vous me cuisineriez…

Ichigo soupira et scruta le visage de l'étudiant qui faisait un effort pour paraître calme. Devant son silence, Ichigo relança

« Je suppose que le renseignement ne sera pas gratuit ?

— Ouaih…

— Combien ?

— Combien ? » Répéta Nnoitra sans comprendre. Puis, il se reprit et déclara sèchement « Vous me prenez pour qui ? Non, je veux juste boire un verre avec vous.

— Mais, je t'ai proposé déjà de te voir après les cours…

— Pas ça… comme… un rendez-vous ! »

Les yeux ambre fouillaient les yeux noirs de Nnoitra. Il n'y avait pas de moquerie ou de malice. Il semblait même tendu. Apparemment, il ne devait pas souvent tendre ce genre de piège. Ichigo soupira et secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas se laisser mener par le bout du nez par un élève !

« Non, je regrette. Je ne prends pas de rendez-vous avec des hommes plus jeunes que moi… vraiment plus jeunes que moi…

— Ça m'gêne pas que vous soyez plus âgé ! Protesta Nnoitra en fronçant les sourcils.

— Quand je parlais de nous voir après les cours, c'était juste à la cafétéria… pas d'un rendez-vous extérieur. Je regrette Nnoitra-kun !

— Si vous changez d'avis, vous saurez me retrouver ! Affirma l'étudiant.

— Mais oui, mais oui… » Répondit Ichigo qui quitta les lieux pour rentrer chez lui.

Ichigo se morigéna pour avoir accéder à son coup de tête. S'il avait su que le jeune homme en profiterait pour lui proposer un vrai rendez-vous, il ne serait pas allé vers lui. Ichigo monta l'étage pour gagner son appartement et c'est fiévreusement qu'il prit ses clefs dans sa poche de pantalon.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers sa chambre où se trouvaient son bureau et surtout son ordinateur. Immédiatement, il chercha le nom de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il ne trouva pas d'adresse de particulier… mais, une entreprise de travaux publics à ce nom. Se pouvait-il ? Ichigo fouilla le site de présentation et trouva le nom du PDG et… il s'appelait Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Ichigo sans réfléchir tira son portable et le posa sur son bureau. Que devait-il lui dire ? Et faire ? Mais… Qui ne tente rien… n'a rien ! Sans plus tergiverser, Ichigo composa le numéro et tomba sur une voix grave, un peu bourrue.

« Jaggerjack Grimmjow…

Le cœur d'Ichigo bondit dans sa poitrine. Cette voix… Devant le silence, la voix repris

— Oi ! J'ai autre chose à foutre que d'subir les plaisanteries à la con !

— Jaggerjack-san… Fit Ichigo hesitant.

Un silence de plomb lui répondit. Les mains d'Ichigo se mirent à trembler, le roux se racla la gorge et continua

« Je m'excuse de vous déranger… mais, je voudrai vous rencontrez !

— Pour un rendez-vous, veuillez vous adresser à ma secrétaire ! Répondit sèchement son interlocuteur.

— Mais… nous nous connaissons…. Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki. S'exclama le roux prit au dépourvu.

— J'connais pas, Désolé… Maintenant, j'ai autre chose à fou… Rétorqua indifférent Jaggerjack.

— Vous mentez ! Protesta Ichigo.

— Ecoutez-moi bien, Kurosaki-san ! Je n'vous connais pas ! Maintenant, allez emmerdez quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Ichigo resta avec le téléphone coller à l'oreille… alors que le bruit d'un bip, bip sourd résonnait dans sa tête. Une image fugace se forma dans son esprit… Celle d'un homme incroyablement beau et sexy. Son cœur se mit à battre plus lourdement encore.

L'évidence s'imposa d'elle-même, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et lui se connaissaient. Un frisson serpenta sa colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi refusait-il de le voir ? Le regard d'Ichigo se posa sur l'adresse de l'entreprise. Il irait y faire un tour en semaine. Il devait en avoir le cœur net ! Quelque chose s'était passée et quelque chose de grave entre eux. Sinon, Jaggerjack ne le rejetterait pas de cette façon. Mais, Ichigo avait besoin de savoir. Ses parents ne lui fourniraient aucune explication s'était évident.

Vu la réaction de Renji ou même des autres… Personne ne l'aiderait… Et Nnoitra Jiruga que savait-il sur lui et Grimmjow ? Ichigo se pencha sur son ordinateur et commença à fouiller le site de l'université. Grâce à ses mots de passe, il entra dans l'administration et trouva la fiche de l'étudiant.

Etudiant de deuxième cycle de chimie, il avait pour professeur principal Hirako Shinji. Une grimace se forma sur le visage d'Ichigo. Il avait des résultats brillants. Nnoitra était âgé de vingt-deux ans et venait de la ville de Sendai. Il était le fils d'un chef d'entreprise dans les industries chimiques…. Evidemment. Et une des plus importantes du Japon… Et… il logeait pas très loin du campus.

Ichigo nota son adresse et il trouva également son numéro de portable. Ça pouvait toujours lui être utile. S'il fallait utiliser Nnoitra… Si c'était juste un rendez-vous… cela ne le tuerait pas non plus. Ichigo s'arrangea avec sa conscience. Enfin, il essaierait de trouver le jeune homme dans les couloirs ou bien sur le campus. Apparemment, il avait le don pour tomber sur lui ses derniers temps.

°°0°0°°

Grimmjow termina sa soirée au bar. Il avait besoin d'un remontant. Grimmjow s'installa sur un des hauts tabourets et Hisagi vint vers lui.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Mauvaise journée ?

— Ouaih… on va dire ça comme ça… sert-moi un Whisky ! »

Hisagi haussa un sourcil et s'exécuta sans rien dire. Il trouva bizarre de voir Grimmjow arriver au bar un lundi. Personnellement, il en était ravi. Il aimait Grimmjow depuis des années… en silence. Il revint sans rien dire et posa le verre demandé devant l'entrepreneur qui avait enfouis ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça… depuis, l'accident de son ex-compagnon.

« C'est Kurosaki-san… qui te perturbe encore ? »

Grimmjow sursauta. D'entendre prononcer le nom de son ex-amant le terrassa. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette pour fumer mais, Hisagi lui montra le panneau d'interdiction de fumer.

« Tu n'peux pas Jaggerjack-san…

— Soit pas poli avec moi Shouhei…

— Comme tu veux mais, y'a que lorsque j'suis poli qu'tu m'écoutes ! »

Grimmjow eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Si j't'faisais l'amour, tu serais aussi poli ?

— Je serai tout ce que tu veux Grimmjow… »

Grimmjow fixa Shouhei incrédule. Voyant que le barman était très sérieux, Grimmjow déglutit péniblement.

« N'raconte pas de connerie… c'était pour plaisanter !

— Moi non… Grimmjow, j'ai toujours voulu coucher avec toi !

— Coucher ?

Le barman s'approcha et se pencha vers Grimmjow et lui déclara droit dans les yeux

« Tu as tellement Kurosaki dans la peau que tu te rends même pas compte de tous les hommes qui te tournent autour. Maintenant, que tu as fait ton deuil de ton ex… Moi… j'suis prêt à le remplacer sans problème…

— Le deuil tu dis ? »

Le ton amer renseigna tout de suite Hisagi sur la souffrance de Grimmjow. Il aimait toujours Ichigo Kurosaki a en crever. De toute façon, il le savait… l'avoir dans la peau comme Grimmjow l'avait dans la peau… ça ne partait pas en six mois. Pourtant, il était prêt à tout. Et c'est sans se démonter qu'il déclara

« Grimmjow… c'est pas en restant tout seul que tu l'oublieras ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras jamais recoller les morceaux… Moi, j't'aime depuis des années. J't'ai jamais rien dit, car je respectais tes sentiments pour Kurosaki. Mais, il est plus là ! Tu comptes rester célibataire toute ta vie ?

— Non !

— Ecoute… j't'demande pas de m'aimer… Seulement faire un p'tit bout chemin ensemble. Si t'as envie de m'jeter car tu t'rends compte que ça va pas, tu me le fais savoir. Tout comme moi, je te le ferai savoir si tu m'emmerdes trop ! T'es quand même un chieur Grimmjow…

— Connard !

— C'est bien c'que j'disais. Réfléchis… et tien moi au courant ! »

Hisagi s'éloigna calmement. Il sortit un instant et partit dans la réserve et se servit d'une petite flasque de sake qu'il but d'un coup. Merde ! C'était quoi sa déclaration à la con ? Mais au moins maintenant Grimmjow était au courant.

Grimmjow resta immobile. Le fait d'avoir entendu la voix d'Ichigo l'avait bouleversé. Il lui avait fallu tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas sauter de joie. Mais, il avait fait la promesse à Isshin et… à lui-même… plus jamais, il ne s'approcherait d'Ichigo. Leur vie ensemble était terminée. De toute façon, Ichigo souhaitait s'éloigner pour réfléchir…

Et puis, la vie sans Ichigo était très difficile mais en même temps… il était soulagé. Il n'avait plus ses angoisses qui le tenaillaient pour savoir si Ichigo serait là ou pas. S'il était heureux… malgré toutes ses demandes fantasques.

Il tuerait père et mère pour l'avoir dans ses bras et voir la passion s'allumer dans son regard… Mais, Grimmjow était toxique pour Ichigo… et sans Ichigo Grimmjow revivait, autrement… Mais au moins, même s'il n'y avait plus de passion, plus d'amour… il se reconnaissait en tant qu'homme. Pourquoi Ichigo revenait dans sa vie ? Il avait réussit à se faire une raison. Même si c'était bancal.

Grimmjow resta longtemps seul accompagné par son unique verre. A la fin du service, Grimmjow releva la tête et croisa le regard sombre de Shouhei. Il n'avait peut-être plus la passion et l'amour… Mais, la possibilité de recommencer sa vie sur un bon pied. Grimmjow eut un petit sourire et eut un léger geste envers Hisagi et sortit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le barman apparut à côté de lui. Grimmjow voulait tirer les choses au clair.

« Shouhei… je ne t'aime pas. Et je n'sais pas si je t'aimerai un jour… Mais, si malgré tout tu veux bien m'accompagner pendant quelques temps…

— J't'en demande pas plus…

— On est d'accord !

— Chez toi ou chez moi ? Demanda Shouhei indécis brutalement.

— Chez moi ! » Rétorqua fermement Grimmjow.

Plus vite, il effacerait les souvenirs d'Ichigo par un autre dans son appartement… Plus vite, il reprendrait goût à la vie. Les deux hommes montèrent dans le véhicule de l'entrepreneur en silence. Grimmjow démarra la voiture et quelque chose s'éteignait doucement au fond de lui alors qu'il regagnait son chez lui… non… Il jeta un coup d'œil à Shouhei qui fixait l'extérieur. Non… leur chez eux !

°°0°0°°

Voilà à Pluch ^^


	6. Chapter 6

bonjour à toutes et tous.

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de we et une bonne lecture...

Bleach appartient à Tite kubo

°°0°0°°

La journée parue exceptionnellement longue pour Ichigo. Il avait décidé de ce rendre le soir même sur le lieu de travail de Jaggerjack. Il n'avait pas vu Nnoitra et songea que ce n'était pas plus mal. A peine eut-il finit son travail qu'il se précipita dehors et faillit bousculer Hirako Shinji qui venait à sa rencontre.

« Excusez-moi Hirako-san… j'ai un rendez-vous…

— Mais, je…

— Excusez-moi Hirako-san, je suis pressé ! »

Shinji observa la silhouette qui s'effaça au détour du couloir dans la précipitation. Il n'avait pas de chance avec Kurosaki. Peut-être que se n'était pas le moment pour lui d'intervenir ? Shinji haussa les épaules, il avait tout son temps.

Nnoitra vit passer devant lui le bibliothécaire et le trouva anormalement animé. Comme si… Il fronça les sourcils. Se pouvait-il qu'il ai remit le couvert avec Jaggerjack ? La voix de Szayel et de Nell le tira de ses pensées…

« Arrête de rêvasser Jiruga… j'ai oublié mes affaires au labo…

— C'est ton problème pas le mien Szayel ! Rétorqua sèchement Nnoitra.

— Ecoutez les garçons… si nous voulons finir notre devoir, il va falloir que tout le monde y mette du sien.

— Où est passé Tessla ? Demanda Nnoitra.

— Euh… je crois qu'il voulait parler à une fille. Il a dit qu'il viendrait nous voir tout à l'heure… » répondit tranquillement Nell.

Nnoitra soupira… une fille ! Lui ne pensait qu'à Kurosaki depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Merde ! La vie n'était pas juste !

°°0°0°°

Le taxi traversa rapidement les abords du campus mais, ralentit en abordant la ville. Puis, repris sa route pour arriver à Karakura. Ichigo ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était la vérité. Et cette émotion qui l'avait troublé lorsqu'il avait cru reconnaître le visage de… Grimmjow.

Le véhicule s'arrêta sur le bas côté et Ichigo descendit tout en fixant l'entreprise devant lui. Il ferma la porte et le taxi repris sa route. Le vent frais du début de l'automne souleva les cheveux roux. Cet endroit disait vaguement quelque chose à Ichigo. Il n'avait pas du y venir très souvent, il en avait l'intime conviction. En tout cas, s'était beaucoup plus grand que ce à quoi il pensait.

Le bâtiment était sur un étage. Les murs blancs étaient impeccables et fraichement repeints. Des lourds véhicules étaient parqués sagement dans la cours. Ichigo déchiffra une pancarte sur lequel était indiqué le mot « accueil ». Le roux se dirigea vers la porte, le cœur battant. Ichigo entra et vit une jeune femme blonde derrière un bureau classant des dossiers.

Elle releva la tête et se figea en le reconnaissant visiblement.

« Kurosaki-san… Ça fait longtemps… enfin, excusez-moi…

Ichigo avait l'impression que son cerveau entrait en ébullition. Il demanda d'une voix enrouée.

« Excusez-moi… nous nous connaissons ? J'avoue avoir perdu une partie de ma mémoire…

— Je suis Tia Hallibel… Je suis l'assistante de Jaggerjack-san. Cela fait un petit moment que vous n'étiez pas venu dans le bureau… C'est peut-être pour cela, que vous ne me reconnaissez pas.

— Non ! Je suis en partit amnésique. Ne vous excusez pas… »

Ichigo s'approcha du comptoir et posa ses mains tremblantes par-dessus. Il fixait Hallibel avec attention et demanda

« Je souhaiterai voir Jaggerjack Grimmjow…

— Il n'est pas là ! Il est sur un chantier sur Tokyo et ne rentrera pas avant ce soir ou peut-être rentrera t-il directement chez lui… Enfin, je veux dire… J'ai su que vous n'étiez plus avec Jaggerjack-san…

— Ne vous excusez pas ! » S'exclama Ichigo confus de l'embarras évident de la jeune femme. « Je ne me souviens plus de l'adresse. Pouvez-vous me la donner, s'il vous plaît ? Je…

— Non ! Je suis désolée… Mais, Jaggerjack-san m'a interdit de donner son adresse à quiconque. Même si c'est vous qui le demandez… si vous ne vous en souvenez pas, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Comprenez-moi… je tiens à ma place.

— Je comprends… Pourtant, vous pourriez faire en sorte… enfin, comme si je me souvenais de ce détail ? Déclara Ichigo avec espoir.

— Non ! Je ne tenterai pas ma chance. J'en suis désolée. »

Ichigo resta longuement accoudé au comptoir, ne sachant quelle décision prendre. L'air fermé de la jeune femme montra toute sa détermination à ne pas faillir à son poste. Finalement, il demanda

« Pourriez-vous au moins lui laisser un message de ma part ? »

Tia posa sa pile de dossiers et rejoignit Ichigo au comptoir. Elle sortit dessous, une feuille à l'effigie de la société et un crayon. Elle posa discrètement une enveloppe alors qu'Ichigo écrivait son message.

« Jaggerjack-san,

Je ne souhaite pas vous harcelez et se sera ma dernière tentative pour vous contacter. Je souhaiterai vous rencontrer pour que je puisse retrouver une partie de ma mémoire. Il y a un grand vide que je n'arrive pas à combler. Je sais que vous faites partit de mon passé. Alors, s'il vous plaît accordez-moi un rendez-vous… Je vous laisse mes coordonnées…. Même si vous ne m'appelez pas tout de suite.

Sincèrement Kurosaki Ichigo »

Ichigo ferma l'enveloppe quelques minutes plus tard, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Il tendit l'enveloppe à Hallibel qui fixa la missive un instant. Lorsqu'elle voulu parler, Kurosaki avait quitté les murs de l'entreprise. Elle se racla la gorge mal à l'aise et traversa le couloir pour frapper à la porte de son employeur.

« Entrez !

— Un courrier… Jaggerjack-san.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil surpris et demanda

« La poste n'est déjà pas passé ?

— C'est de… Kurosaki-san…

Le cœur de Grimmjow eut un raté. Il se leva d'un bond, Hallibel continua

« Il vient de me la donner

— Il était ici ?

— Hai ! A l'instant… mais, vous m'aviez dit de dire que vous n'étiez pas là et… »

Hallibel vit le dos de son patron qui s'enfuyait à l'extérieur de l'entreprise. Grimmjow couru comme un dératé et arracha presque la porte d'entrée. Ichigo était venu jusqu'ici pour le rencontrer. Quand il avait donné l'ordre à Hallibel, c'était sous le coup de la colère et avait oublié cet ordre stupide… ne se doutant absolument pas qu'Ichigo viendrait jusqu'à lui.

Grimmjow s'arrêta sur le parking et observa la route à droite à gauche… personne. Quelques passants marchaient rapidement pour échapper au vent devenu mordant. Grimmjow jura et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il retourna dans son bureau d'un pas lent. Il se trouva stupide. Puis, il se souvint de la promesse faite à Isshin… et ses menaces. Et enfin, il songea à Hisagi… Son cœur se serra. Ils venaient seulement de débuter leur relation. Que devait-il faire ?

Il trouva l'enveloppe sur son bureau et après l'avoir observé longuement, Grimmjow la rangea dans le fond de son tiroir. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se sortir de la tête, le visage d'Ichigo… et n'était pas encore guérit apparemment. Il ne devait pas… ne pouvait pas le rencontrer ou lui parler. Peut-être un jour mais, pas maintenant. Il aurait trop mal comme à cet instant.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo entra dans son appartement dépité. Il était passé voir ses parents profitant d'être à Karakura. Ichigo avait avoué son passage dans l'entreprise de Grimmjow. Sa mère était devenue très pâle. Son fils lui avait affirmé ne pas l'avoir rencontré et que de toute façon, son énigmatique ex-compagnon refusait de le voir. Même s'ils n'avaient rien dit, les parents d'Ichigo semblaient rassurés.

Maintenant seul, il se jeta sur son lit. Il allait devoir construire sa vie avec un trou immense sur son passé. Compliqué pour construire un avenir, s'il y pensait bien. Ichigo se demandait comment avait été leur vie à tous les deux. L'homme ne savait plus par quel bout prendre son destin… puis, opta sur l'option de construire sa vie au jour le jour. Se serait déjà pas si mal, vu le tournant que prenait sa vie.

°°0°0°°

Le silence de la pièce était confortable. Les rares bruits étant le grincement discret d'une chaise, les feuilles des pages qui se tournent, ou le cliquetis léger d'un clavier. Ichigo aimait être dans cette atmosphère feutrée. Plongé dans la base de données de sa bibliothèque, Ichigo sursauta lorsqu'une voix chuchota

« Kurosaki-san… »

Ichigo leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Nnoitra Jiruga.

« Que puis-je pour vous Nnoitra-kun ?

— Vous avez repensé à ma proposition ? »

Une légère coloration marbra les joues d'Ichigo qui ne pensait pas se faire relancer en plein travail. La colère brilla dans son regard et c'est sèchement mais à voix basse qu'il répliqua

« C'est toujours non !

— Tss… vous n'courrez pas beaucoup après vos souvenirs ! Quoique… vu comment vous étiez à l'époque… » Se moqua Nnoitra.

Ichigo dévisagea avec attention le jeune homme et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Savait-il quelque chose à sa vie ? Pourtant, s'ils ne s'étaient croisés qu'une seule fois ?

« J'vous laisse… vous avez l'air occupé !

— Attendez ! »

Ichigo se crispa, il avait crié sans s'en rendre compte. Il toussota et Nnoitra vint s'accouder au comptoir du bibliothécaire, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous voulez savoir ?

— Oui… je veux savoir. Je voudrai pouvoir tourner une page… » Ichigo baissa les yeux vers son bureau et avoua « C'est compliqué de construire quelque chose sur du vide… ».

— Écoutez… j'veux juste qu'on prenne un verre ensemble…

— Pourquoi ? Demanda Ichigo intrigué par l'insistance du jeune homme. Peut-être aussi pour le déstabiliser…

— Parce que vous m'intéressez ! »

Nnoitra se pencha un peu plus et regarda Ichigo avec sérénité. Son sourire s'était effacé et le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à battre plus fort. Les yeux sombres étaient petits et pourtant quand on se situait de manière suffisamment proche comme maintenant, une foule d'émotion y circulait. Là, il voyait de la détermination et une franchise dont il ne se sentait pas capable lui-même.

« Depuis que nous nous sommes croisés la première fois, vous m'intriguez… vous paraissiez si effacé derrière votre mec et pourtant, vous étiez prêt à affronter votre phobie pour lui ! Vous hantez mes nuits Kurosaki-san…

Ichigo déglutit, Nnoitra avait chuchoté chacune de ses paroles et pourtant, il était accroché à ses lèvres, son regard suivait d'ailleurs le mouvement de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour affronter son regard, un frisson traversa Ichigo.

« J'vous demande pas d'couchez avec vous… j'vous demande pas de devenir mon petit ami… simplement d'aller boire un verre et… ça ne serait pas la première fois… »

Ichigo était manifestement surpris. Nnoitra se redressa et pianota de ses longs doigts fins le comptoir. Aucune animosité ne filtrait de la longue silhouette. Les longs cheveux noirs cachaient en partit le visage sérieux de Nnoitra. Ichigo songea qu'il n'avait rien à perdre… pourquoi pas après tout. Rien ne se passerait entre eux mais, au moins, il récupererait une partie de ses souvenirs…

« Très bien ! J'accepte…

Nnoitra eut un sourire victorieux et il cessa immédiatement de pianoter.

« Mais, il n'y aura rien entre nous… précisa Ichigo.

— Ok ! Juste un rendez-vous… amical…

— Oui… amical… sourit Nnoitra.

— Je peux donc me considérer votre ami Kurosaki-san… Je peux vous appelez par votre prénom ?

— N'allez pas trop loin Nnoitra-_kun_…

— Ok… c'est précipité pour ça… mais, évitez le Nnoitra-kun durant notre rendez-vous… Vous pourrez m'appeler Jiruga…

— Dans tes rêves ! Grinça des dents Ichigo.

Nnoitra éclata de rire et Ichigo le foudroya du regard et le menaça en chuchotant.

« Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici… déguerpissez !

— Ok, ok… mais, donnez-moi d'abord une date…

— Je peux m'adapter… je ferai en fonction de vos possibilités…

— Vous êtes… arrangeants…

— Je ne veux pas vous servir d'excuses pour vos travaux !

— Vous êtes mignon en colère vous savez…

— Foutez-vous encore de moi et j'annule ! » Grinça Ichigo qui s'était redressé pour se sentir moins écraser par la stature de l'étudiant en face de lui.

Nnoitra se pencha brutalement, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, leurs soufflent se mélangeaient.

« Kurosaki-san… ce samedi soir me conviendrait parfaitement… vous pourrez même vérifier l'avancement de mes travaux…

— N'abusez pas…

— J'ch'suis prêt à faire tous les efforts… »

Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur les lèvres de Nnoitra. Il fixait Ichigo avec tellement d'insistance que ce dernier lui répondit, ne voulant pas perdre au petit jeu de son adversaire.

« En soirée… de préférence… termina Nnoitra.

— 20 h ? Répondit en murmurant Ichigo furieux

— Ça marche ! Répliqua triomphant une nouvelle fois Nnoitra qui se redressa brutalement. Donc, à samedi… Kurosaki-san… »

Ichigo voulu répondre à Nnoitra mais, ce dernier quitta les lieux en saluant Hirako Shinji qui les fixait, les yeux plissés. Ichigo se rendit compte avec le départ de Nnoitra qu'ils avaient été le point de mire de la bibliothèque. Il se racla la gorge mais, s'installa comme si de rien n'était. Il reprit son travail et la voix d'Hirako Shinji remplaça celle de Nnoitra.

« Ainsi vous accordez des rendez-vous à un étudiant ?

Ichigo ne leva pas la tête et continua son travail, essayant de paraître indifférent.

— Cela ne vous regarde pas Hirako-san…

— C'est un de mes élèves ! Protesta Hirako.

— Et alors ? Il est majeur… et moi aussi… où est le problème ?

— Je voulais vous invitez… »

Ichigo leva les yeux et fixa étonné son interlocuteur. Hirako ne souriait pas comme à son habitude. Il reprit sombrement

« Il est plus jeune que vous… beaucoup plus jeune… quel intérêt pour vous d'entretenir une relation qui ne durera pas plus qu'un ou deux mois ? Ou bien, c'est seulement pour une nuit ? je ne pensais pas que vous étiez ainsi…

— Hirako-san… ce que je fais de mes nuits, avec qui je sors, ou quoi que ce soit qui se reporte à ma vie privée ne vous regarde en rien !

— Je m'intéresse à vous… Kurosaki Ichigo ! Alors, cela me regarde ! Et ne me dite pas que vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué. » Termina Shinji sombrement.

Le bibliothécaire ne répondit rien. Il se souvenait des paroles d'Hanataru mais, avait repoussé cette éventualité. Maintenant, il devait l'affronter et l'air très sérieux d'Hirako-san ne lui laissait aucune porte derrière laquelle se réfugier.

« Hirako-san… je… je suis incapable d'entretenir la moindre relation avec qui que ce soit…

— Sauf avec Nnoitra-kun ?

— Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Répondit calmement Ichigo.

— Vous vous enflammez avec lui…

— Je ne vois pas le rapport…

— Vraiment ? Ironisa Shinji. Connaissez-vous la passion Kurosaki-san ? »

Ichigo se raidit et son regard se voila. Un sentiment étrange étreignit le roux qui détourna le regard pour cacher son malaise.

« Quand vous en aurez assez de courir après une certaine chimère… venez me voir ! Quoique, je n'attendrai pas éternellement.

— Je ne souhaite pas établir une quelconque relation avec vous Hirako-san… Répondit calmement Ichigo blessé au fond de lui-même.

— Comme vous le voulez… Mais, faites attention à vous !

— Je ne suis pas un adolescent. Rétorqua Ichigo.

— Nnoitra-kun… lui, vient juste d'en sortir ! »

Hirako Shinji haussa les sourcils pour quitter la bibliothèque sans ajouter la moindre parole, le dos très raide.

Ichigo se réfugia dans son travail pour le reste de sa journée. Quand il quitta la bibliothèque, il sortit son portable et appela Renji.

« T'as un problème ?

— J'ai besoin d'air !

— Ah ouaih ? Des problèmes ?

— Non, besoin de boire un verre…

— Ok ! Rejoins-moi à la fermeture. On ira au bar d'à côté et tu me raconteras ou pas ce qui te turlupines… Sinon, on parlera des femmes et de le…

— Je suis gay ! Soupira Ichigo.

— Ah… tu t'en souviens maintenant ! T'as flashé sur quelqu'un ? Interrogea abruptement le commerçant.

— La ferme ! J'veux juste me changer les idées…

— Ok… ok… j'dis plus rien ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo passa les portes de l'établissement et son regard tomba sur Nnoitra accompagné par une dizaine d'étudiants. Sa haute stature se détachait du lot. Il avait l'air heureux même s'il affectait une mine renfrognée. Il était à l'aise avec son entourage, sa façon décontracté de se tenir… A quoi pensait-il ? Ichigo fronça les sourcils et au même instant croisa le regard sombre de Nnoitra. Ce dernier lui lança un œil indéchiffrable.

Ichigo détourna son visage, se ne fut pas le cas de Nnoitra. Le bibliothécaire ressentait la brûlure de son regard sur son dos. Que lui arrivait-il encore ? Son portable sonna et Ichigo décrocha absent.

« 'tain lâcheur ! Déclara Ikkaku. J'ai su qu't'avais invité Renji à boire un coup ! Et moi ?

— T'es marié et t'as des gosses…

— J'ch'suis pas moine imbécile !

— Ikkaku-san ne dira rien ? Ironisa Ichigo.

— J'dirai que j'ai une réunion ! Déclara Ikkaku. Et puis, c'est vrai de toute manière. Faut qu'on s' voit. Nous avons reçut une invitation à nous produire.

— Où ça ?

— J't'explique tout à l'heure ! Mon rendez-vous vient d'arriver… A tout' »

Ikkaku raccrocha brutalement et Ichigo soupira. Quand il tourna la poignée de sa porte, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'installa sur le sol. Un nouveau concert ? Ichigo attrapa sa basse et brancha sa chaine et posa un casque sur ses oreilles. Autant tuer le temps de manière efficace et oublier… un certain Nnoitra Jiruga qui s'incrustait un peu trop dans ses pensées.

°°0°0°°

Installez autour d'une table le quatuor discutait férocement. Ikkaku était un peu plus énervé qu'à son habitude.

« Merde ! C'est une occasion en or ! Pourquoi n'voulez-vous pas ?

— J'n'ai jamais dit que je voulais être pro Ikkaku ! Répliqua calmement Ichigo.

— Moi c'est pareil. Approuva Chad sortant de son mutisme.

— Ça m'tenterait bien… Mais…

— Pas de mais les gars ! Et c'est pas pour être pro !

— Ikkaku ! Moi les petits cafés pour sortir de notre routine me convienne… Déclara Chad.

— Mais putain c'est le…

— C'est pareil pour moi. Fit Ichigo en attrapant sa pinte.

— Kurosaki-san ?

Surpris les quatre hommes se tournèrent et croisèrent un regard sombre d'un homme très grand et très jeune. Renji, Madarame et Chad se tournèrent vers Ichigo qui fronça les sourcils.

« T'l'connais ? Demanda Renji surpris.

— On avait rendez-vous ce soir… déclara Nnoitra moqueur.

Ichigo s'étouffa et foudroya Nnoitra du regard.

« Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous ce soir mais, samedi !

— C'est ton nouveau petit ami… enfin, « petit » c'n'est pas le terme ! Déclara Madarame en jetant un regard incrédule sur Nnoitra.

— Non ! Répliqua sèchement Ichigo.

— Vous avez rendez-vous. Rétorqua Chad.

— Installe-toi avec nous ! » Déclara Renji avec le sourire.

Nnoitra attrapa une chaise à la table d'à côté sous les protestations des étudiantes mais, le regard de glace du jeune homme les réduisit au silence. Il s'installa et observa Ichigo avec un petit sourire moqueur. Le regard sombre de ce dernier lui fit comprendre combien il était énervé. La tension à la table monta brutalement.

« Donc, tu es le petit ami d'Ichigo et depuis quand ? Interrogea Renji très curieux.

— Ouaih ! Il nous tient jamais au courant… fit Ikkaku en se servant d'une large gorgée de bière.

— Normalement, ça ne nous concerne pas ! Répondit Chad.

— J'ch'suis heureux que tu sois là Chad ! Remarqua Ichigo.

— Ah Chad dit amen à tout c'que tu dis ! Râla Ikkaku.

— Donc, depuis quand ? Se moquant des réponses de ses amis.

— Depuis aujourd'hui ! Répliqua Nnoitra une lueur de défi dans le regard à l'intention d'Ichigo.

Le regard d'Ichigo se modifia, une lueur dangereuse brilla au fond de ses yeux. Il bu tranquillement sa bière. Il allait laisser Nnoitra se débrouiller mais, il réglerait ses comptes avec lui très rapidement. Peu importe ce qu'il dirait… il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds et certainement pas par un gamin. Une rage sourde le submergea pourtant, rien dans son attitude ne se modifia. Il croisa les jambes et s'installa plus confortablement. Il ne quitta plus Nnoitra du regard du reste de la soirée.

Il voulait qu'ils sortent ensemble ? Très bien… il allait lui montrer ce qu'il lui en couterait et lui ferait amèrement regretter d'avoir dépasser certaines bornes. Nnoitra confusément avait ressentit le changement de comportement du bibliothécaire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait déclenché mais, il était prêt à en subir les conséquences. Il voulait Kurosaki et pas comme un ami… C'était des foutaises ! Il le voulait comme amant… et qu'importe les risques qu'il prenait.

Renji, Chad et Madarame étaient conscient de la tension à leur table mais, il n'avait jamais vu Ichigo aussi en alerte. Quand il était avec Grimmjow, il était effacé tandis qu'avec ce Nnoitra, il leur faisait penser à un prédateur. Cela promettait d'être très intéressant durant les prochaines semaines. Et puis, même si Nnoitra avait l'air impressionnant, il ne paraissait pas être un mauvais bougre.


	7. Chapter 7

Oui... deux chapitres le même jour !

J'espère que cela vous fera plaisir. En tout les cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Et oui, vous saurez pourquoi Ichi a peur de l'eau... mais, plus tard ^^

à bientôt !

Bleach appartient à Tite kubo

°°0°0°°

Allongé sur son lit, Ichigo se souvint de sa soirée plutôt mouvementé et pour le moins inattendue. Nnoitra avait subit un interrogatoire serré de ses amis et c'est avec délectation qu'Ichigo avait assisté aux explications plus ou moins véridiques de l'étudiant. Il était évident que le jeune homme n'avait jamais été confronté à un groupe d'hommes plus âgés, dans une soirée de ce type. Mais, il s'en était sortit plus que vénérablement.

Nnoitra avait été très surpris d'apprendre qu'Ichigo et ses amis étaient musiciens à leurs heures. Pour sa plus grande consternation, il avait pris le partit d'Ikkaku et Renji avait finit par suivre le projet fou d'Ikkaku de se produire dans un festival de musique rock. Ichigo était donc obligé de suivre le groupe. Madarame pour le remercier l'avait invité à se joindre aux répétitions du vendredi soir et le jeune homme avait accepté avec un grand sourire, en jetant un regard en biais victorieux à Ichigo. Nnoitra plaisait au groupe, c'était évident.

Ichigo n'avait pas participé à la conversation, la plupart du temps, il était resté silencieux. Son regard restait constamment accroché au visage de Nnoitra qui glissait de temps à autres un œil vers lui, parfois déconcerté. Pourtant, au fil de la soirée, il ne prêta plus attention à l'attention particulière que lui portait le bibliothécaire. Ichigo ne savait plus si la situation l'agaçait, l'amusait ou l'étonnait. Sa colère s'estompait…

Quand le groupe se sépara, Nnoitra marchait à côté d'Ichigo. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien seuls, le jeune homme avait attaqué immédiatement

« Vous êtes en colère Kurosaki-san ?

— Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais… Non ? » Rétorqua Ichigo calmement.

Nnoitra jeta un regard de côté et observa l'homme qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Ichigo fit un geste pour appeler un taxi.

« Je veux plus que de l'amitié… continua Nnoitra

— Ah… »

Un taxi s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Ichigo qui ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans regarder l'étudiant. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Que devait-il faire ? La portière restait ouverte. La voix d'Ichigo lui parvint moqueuse.

« Tu comptes camper ? »

Nnoitra plissa les yeux. Kurosaki n'était plus l'homme qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer et quelque part, il trouvait ça excitant. Il monta dans le véhicule et ce dernier démarra immédiatement.

« Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? Répéta simplement Ichigo.

— Cessez de jouer ! Rétorqua agacé Nnoitra.

— Je joue ton jeu… répliqua Ichigo moqueur. Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Tu as tout fait pour me provoquer ? Très bien… j'accepte ! »

Ichigo se déplaça sur le siège et colla son corps contre celui de Nnoitra qui se raidit ne s'attendant pas à un tel comportement de la part d'Ichigo. Le roux sourit devant le malaise de l'étudiant.

« Mais, il n'est pas dit que je ne ferai pas tout pour que tu jettes l'éponges Nnoitra-_kun_… Tu as des amis de ton âge, tu es brillant, tu es le fils d'un homme d'affaire important… pourquoi tiens tu t'en à sortir avec un petit bibliothécaire pommé, qui a perdu la moitié de sa mémoire ? Pour avoir un frisson ? Une nouvelle découverte ? Te foutre de moi ?

— Rien de tout cela… et vous êtes plutôt bien renseignés… sur mon compte… Kurosaki-san. » Nnoitra eut un petit sourire.

— Je travaille au campus Nnoitra-kun… Répondit calmement Ichigo.

— Si nous sortons ensemble arrêtez de m'appeler _Nnoitra-kun_ ! Déclara entre ses dents le jeune homme. Mon prénom c'est Jiruga…

— Je continuerai à t'appeler comme cela si ça me chante ! Tu n'as rien à décider à ma place, ni à m'imposer !

— Et bien… dommage que vous n'ayez pas mis le haut-là de cette manière avec Jaggerjack-san. Siffla Nnoitra.

— Jaggerjack ? »

Le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à battre furieusement et il observa Jiruga sans comprendre. Nnoitra vit la détresse dans le regard ambre. Il retrouvait cette fragilité qu'Ichigo semblait avoir perdu depuis son amnésie. Sans se rendre compte de son geste, Jiruga glissa une main sur la joue d'Ichigo qui sursauta surpris par son geste.

« Il vous écrasait… Souffla Nnoitra.

— Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu ne m'as croisé qu'une fois ou deux…

— Vous deviez allez aux Iles Grenadines pour votre voyage de noce… » Commença l'étudiant d'une voix grave. « Vous avez une peur panique de l'eau. Et vous avez décidé de prendre tout de même des leçons de natations… vous avez essayé de raisonner Jaggerjack et il n'a pas pris vos phobies au sérieux apparemment… » Continua calmement Nnoitra en voyant l'air stupéfait du bibliothécaire. « Vous ne pouviez plus voir vos amis, vous n'en aviez pas. Et pour le peu que vous ayez rencontré une ancienne connaissance, vos _amis_ étaient apeurés ! Vous avez perdu la mémoire… C'est tout de même bizarre que se soit passé au moment où vous aviez une certaine tension dans votre couple ! Je vous ai croisé en fin avril et nous sommes fin septembre… »

Ichigo s'enfonça sur la banquette et porta son pouce à sa bouche pour mordre son ongle, dans un réflexe de pure nervosité. Le taxi s'arrêta devant les portes du campus. Ichigo sortit du véhicule comme un automate. Il resta pensif sur le trottoir. Nnoitra se posta devant lui.

« Ce n'est pas ici que tu descends norm…

— J'n'ai pas loin jusqu'à ma piaule ! » Coupa Nnoitra.

Ichigo leva les yeux vers l'étudiant qui le fixait sans sourire.

« J'n'plaisante pas avec vous… Vous n'êtes pas un jeu et… j'ch'suis pas _lui_ ! Je voudrai une vraie relation… Kurosaki-san. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Laissez-moi une chance. »

Naviguant dans un maelström d'émotions divergentes, Ichigo était indécis. Pourquoi devait-il se venger sur ce gamin ? Il était idiot. Il était manifeste que Nnoitra était sincère ce qui n'était pas son cas. Devait-il reporter sa frustration sur lui ? Ichigo leva les yeux vers la haute silhouette immobile de l'étudiant et déclara placidement

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi Nnoitra-kun… Je ne suis même pas sur de pouvoir t'apporter quoique ce soit. Tu fais peut-être une erreur en voulant à tout prix avoir une relation avec moi…

— Je vous laisserai partir… si vous en avez assez de moi. Je ne tenterai pour vous retenir… Tenta de convaincre Jiruga.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant, le visage de Kurosaki se fermer.

— Tu vas souffrir Nnoitra…

— Laissez-moi seul juge de ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi ! J'ai envie de vous… je veux essayer, vous m'obsédez… Déclara sèchement l'étudiant.

— Je n'aime pas ce terme… » souffla Ichigo.

Un silence s'instaura. Ichigo soupira et fixa le trottoir quelques instants, indécis. Il releva la tête pour fixer son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux et l'interrogea

« Est-ce que… j'étais malheureux ?

— Vous aviez l'air de n'manquer de rien… mais, pas satisfait de votre vie…

— J'ai l'air misérable ?

— Non… perdu. »

Ichigo rit doucement et passa nerveusement ses mains dans les cheveux.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir… » Ichigo médita un instant et prononça « Nnoitra… laisse-moi du temps…

— V'nez me trouver quand vous aurez votre réponse…

— Pas trop longtemps ? Ironisa Ichigo.

— J'm'en fou du temps que ça prendra… de toute façon, j'ai mes études ! » Haussa les épaules Nnoitra.

— Je ne suis pas si important… » Fit narquois Ichigo qui se sentait blessé dans le fond par l'air indifférent du jeune homme.

— Je vous ai harcelé parce que je voulais attirer votre attention ! Je voulais que vous me regardiez comme quelqu'un de crédible… et pas comme un simple étudiant. Kurosaki-san… Je peux être très patient lorsque je veux quelque chose… Ne pensez jamais que je ne calcule pas les risques ou mes actes. Je peux briser les gens que je croise… mais, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche avec vous… J'vais vous laisser réfléchir. Je pense que vous trouverez mes coordonnées ?

Nnoitra s'approcha d'Ichigo et se pencha vers lui. Le cœur du roux se mit à battre plus vite. Une imperceptible odeur boisée l'entoura. Il l'avait déjà perçut plus tôt, inconsciemment… L'étudiant était trop proche, trop rapidement. Leurs corps s'effleuraient et la stature de Nnoitra enveloppait celle du bibliothécaire. Ichigo sentit les lèvres de Nnoitra effleurer le lobe de son oreille et sa voix grave susurrer

« Bonsoir… Ichigo…

— Ne t'emballe pas ! » Chuchota Ichigo qui ne bougeait pas malgré leur proximité.

Nnoitra se redressa pour observer le visage levé vers lui. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Et avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse réagir l'embrassa. Le bibliothécaire tenta de repousser l'étudiant mais, l'étreinte se resserra autour de lui. Son cœur battait la chamade, les lèvres souples de Nnoitra caressaient les siennes presque voluptueusement. Le souffle de Nnoitra se mélangeait au sien. C'était troublant et il se sentait faiblir… Mais, d'un geste brusque Ichigo poussa Nnoitra quand ce dernier titilla sa bouche avec sa langue.

« Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin ! Je pensais que tu avais le temps ? Que…

— Y'a l'air que non finalement… » Se moqua Nnoitra. « Mais, comment pouvez-vous juger si vous ne savez pas… si vous n'avez pas eu au moins un baiser ? Ça ne vous pas déplu ! Avouez…

Nnoitra scrutait le visage d'Ichigo qui était visiblement furieux et embarrassé. La lueur dans son regard le mit en alerte. Visiblement, le baiser n'était pas au goût de Kurosaki même s'il l'avait apprécié.

« Ce n'est pas la question !

— Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez ! Vous m'avez maté toute la soirée… vous sembliez accepter et… je suis sur que vous n'êtes pas indifférent ! Alors pourquoi tergiversez-vous ?

— Je ne m'engage pas sur un coup de tête !

— Je ne vous demande pas en mariage et je ne vous promets rien ! S'exclama froidement Nnoitra. »

Un silence suivit les paroles du jeune homme qui observait de toute sa hauteur le bibliothécaire. Ichigo sentait la colère monter en lui et il demanda d'une voix doucereuse.

« Je suis donc bien, juste un coup d'une nuit !

— Comment pouvez-vous savoir si une relation va durer ou pas ? » Interrogea cassant Nnoitra. « Nous nous connaissons depuis peu ! Moi, j'n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps ! J'veux vous connaître tout de suite et au fur et à mesure… Si ça marche tant mieux, si ça n'va pas… et bien on se sépare ! J'n'dis rien d'mal ! Vous n'êtes pas un coup d'une nuit pour moi, j'vous l'ai dit… Mais, j'n'ai pas une boule de cristal ! »

Nnoitra respira et se calma en tapant dans un caillou. Il se détourna ne sachant pas comment faire comprendre les sentiments qu'il avait au fond de lui. Kurosaki était plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait et ça l'énervait ! Personne ne l'agaçait comme lui ou soulevait cette curiosité que personne d'autre n'éveillait en lui. Mais, c'était épuisant ! Nnoitra ferma les yeux devant le silence d'Ichigo et sans rien ajouter quitta le trottoir.

Ichigo avait regardé s'éloigner l'immense silhouette et n'avait rien dit et rien fait pour le retenir. Il ne savait plus. Tout comme maintenant… Il fixait le plafond pour se remémorer sa soirée. Si seulement, il en savait plus sur lui-même déjà ! S'il se trompait ? Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir ce pauvre étudiant… et puis, il n'avait que vingt-deux ans ! Ichigo s'avoua enfin que c'était ça qui le dérangeait. C'était la différence d'âge et cette partie de vie qu'il ne connaissait plus. S'il se trompait ? Et s'il ne retrouvait jamais la mémoire ? Pourquoi il hésitait ?

Une chose était sûre en tout cas, c'est que le baiser de Nnoitra ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Ce qui l'avait également surpris, c'est que cela ne faisait écho à rien de ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Aucun souvenir n'avait effleuré sa mémoire ! Que devait-il faire ?

°°0°0°°

Le lendemain, Ichigo ne vit personne et il oublia l'incident… en fait, il le rangea quelque part dans un coin de son cerveau. Hirako trainait souvent à la bibliothèque mais ne semblait pas vouloir accoster le roux. A l'heure du déjeuner, Ichigo croisa au loin Nnoitra qui lorsqu'il croisa son regard se détourna. Ichigo fut prodigieusement agacé !

Lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment principal, Ichigo vit au loin Nnoitra une nouvelle fois. Il semblait avoir une conversation animé avec une jeune femme aux formes plus que généreuses. Les longs cheveux verts se balançaient doucement sous le vent léger mais légèrement glacial. Ichigo soupira. Cette vision le contraria.

Il emprunta un chemin qui lui permet d'éviter le couple. Les réverbères éclairaient le chemin de manière spasmodique et Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il était seul, alors que la nuit tombait. Un frisson le traversa. Quelque chose en lui s'agita. L'éclat de rire d'un enfant. Le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à battre lourdement. Il se figea au milieu du chemin. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Bientôt une voix enfantine déclara

_« Allez Ichi… fait pas ta poule mouillé !_

— _J'vais l'dire… »_

Un horrible mal de crâne, comme une pointe s'enfonçant dans son cerveau le fit plier les genoux.

_« T'es pas cap Ichi… Regarde, j'ai même pas peur ! »_

Cette voix ? Le sang d'Ichigo se mit à bouillonner et sa vision devenir trouble. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'appelait mais, ça venait de très loin, trop loin pour qu'il puisse le discerner. Ichigo appela… mais, il ne savait pas qui ou quoi ! Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête… Ses voix qu'il entendait, il ne voulait pas les entendre. La peur, voir la terreur le tétanisait. Ichigo vit un manteau noir le recouvrir et il oublia ce qu'il était.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo reprit conscience lentement. Un horrible mal de crâne lui fusillait la tête et les tempes. Il gémit lorsqu'il voulu se redresser et s'accrocha à son lit. Tout basculait irrésistiblement. Il ne s'entendit pas crier. Il bascula mais, une poigne le retint avant qu'il ne bascule complètement et il se rappela vaguement quelque chose

« Nnoitra ! S'exclama Ichigo brutalement.

— Je suis là Kurosaki-san… »

Ichigo leva la tête et rencontra le regard noir de l'étudiant. Son visage sérieux et la réelle inquiétude qui se lisait au fond de son regard, accrochèrent l'attention d'Ichigo. Ce dernier s'aperçut qu'il était plaqué contre la poitrine de l'étudiant, ses mains crispées sur sa chemise à rayure.

« Que… s'est-il passé ?

— Vous vous êtes évanoui. Vous m'avez fait peur ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Fouillant dans sa tête, Ichigo fut incapable de répondre. Dépité, il posa son front contre l'épaule de Nnoitra et souffla d'une voix rauque

« Je ne sais pas… quelque chose… quelque chose m'est revenu en mémoire et… j'ai été pris de panique…

— Grimmjow-san ? » Demanda Jiruga en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non ! S'était… un enfant… moi aussi… j'étais un enfant…

— Un souvenir probablement…

— Je pense… »

Ichigo se raidit soudain. Nnoitra lui caressait le dos presque tendrement, alors qu'il était alangui contre lui. Comment Nnoitra avait-il trouvé son appartement ? Comment était-il entré ? E…

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à enquêter… Kurosaki-san ! »

Nnoitra semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. Ichigo releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de l'étudiant, qui avait un sourire ironique sur le bord des lèvres.

« Tu es un idiot ! Marmonna Ichigo.

— Et vous êtes borné ! Répliqua Jiruga.

— Je ne suis certainement pas le seul… maugréa Ichigo en réponse.

— Allongez-vous et reposez-vous… J'ai le diner sur le feu.

— Tu cuisines ? » S'étonna Ichigo.

Nnoitra se relevait, tandis qu'Ichigo s'allongeait. Jiruga jeta un regard en biais à l'homme allongé et se détourna comme si la question était trop stupide pour avoir à répondre. Ichigo suivit la silhouette de Nnoitra quitter sa chambre. Il passa ses deux mains sur son visage. Une odeur alléchante monta de la cuisine. Ichigo sourit. Nnoitra ne lui avait pas menti. Son visage s'assombrit insensiblement.

Des souvenirs de son enfance ? Ichigo fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Tout semblait être en place pourtant… aucun trou quelconque ne venait le désorienter. Cette voix lui était familière. Le visage, Ichigo ne le voyait pas ou plutôt ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir !

Ichigo roula sur le côté et enfouie son visage dans l'oreiller. Une de ses mains se crispa sur le drap. Il entendait comme un écho cette voix enfantine. Indistincte. Troublante. Un frisson d'horreur l'assaillit. Sa respiration devint plus courte et son corps se mit à trembler.

Ichigo voulait savoir tout en étant effrayé par ce qu'il découvrirait. Un effleurement dans ses cheveux le fit sursauter. Le roux tourna son visage et jeta un œil hagard sur Nnoitra qui le scrutait les sourcils froncés.

« Je vais appeler le docteur…

— Non ! S'écria Ichigo. Non… j'essaye de me souvenir… et…

— Vous en faites trop. Vous êtes borné…

— Peut-être…

— Peut-être ? Vous êtes livides Kurosaki-san ! »

Leur regard se rencontra un instant. Nnoitra glissa une main sur le visage anxieux d'Ichigo. Ce dernier ne repoussa pas le geste. Ils restèrent un instant à s'observer silencieusement. Un courant passa, les enveloppants tous les deux. C'était chaud. Enveloppant. Comme un instant de grâce. Un frisson les parcourus. Nnoitra entrouvrit la bouche pour parler et s'arrêta. Un soupir passa par ses lèvres et il murmura après un dernier regard.

« Venez manger… vous vous sentirez mieux !

— Hai… Chuchota Ichigo.

— Vous êtes une petite nature… Se moqua gentiment l'étudiant.

— Boucle-là ! Grogna le bibliothécaire.

— Non, c'est assez amusant en fait ! Ironisa Nnoitra.

— Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je dis ? Interrogea Ichigo.

— Non ! Plaisanta l'étudiant.

— Tss… si on sortait ensemble… tu n'en ferais qu'à ta tête…

— Si on sortait ensemble Kurosaki-san… » Fit Nnoitra en se retournant brusquement et en se penchant vers le bibliothécaire. « Je vous mènerai la vie dure ! »

— Pardon ? S'étonna Ichigo.

— Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Que je vous dorlote ?

— Non !

— Pas de fausses promesses…

Nnoitra agitait un doigt devant le nez du bibliothécaire. Il se détourna et entra dans la cuisine suivit par Ichigo. Ce dernier qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, s'arrêta. La table était mise avec goût et la cuisine était propre et rangée.

« Ne pas me dorloter… hein… » Souffla Ichigo stupéfait.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, l'intensité du regard de Nnoitra lui coupa le souffle. Ichigo s'immobilisa. Une nouvelle fois, il se sentait aspiré par l'étudiant. Ichigo eut chaud pour il ne savait quelle raison. Non, c'était faux ! Il le savait… et c'est d'un pas déterminé cette fois-ci qu'il se dirigea vers Jiruga.

Il ne savait plus rien sur lui-même, il était troublé pour diverses raisons et certaines n'étaient pas forcément valables. Ichigo se l'avoua. Nnoitra l'attirait inexplicablement. Irrésistiblement. Il ne ferait plus volte-face, ne trouverait plus de prétexte de dernière minute. Si Nnoitra voulait sortir avec lui… si lui, ressentait ce désir insensé pour cet étudiant… Qu'est ce qui le retenait encore de franchir le pas ?

Ichigo n'avait personne… si ce n'était que des scrupules et des prétextes.

Nnoitra ne fit aucun geste et Ichigo arriver devant le jeune homme posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et les fit glisser sensuellement sur le tissu. Malgré sa minceur, les muscles de Nnoitra étaient bien présent… dessiné pour être caresser. Ses doigts courraient, vibraient sous la chaleur que dégageait Jiruga. Mais, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec le regard brulant que lui adressait ce dernier.

Attrapant les rebords de la chemise entrouverte Ichigo fit basculer le buste du jeune homme qui n'offrit aucune résistance. Après un long regard qui fit monter un peu plus la tension entre eux, Ichigo monta sur la pointe des pieds et enlaça sa nuque. Ses lèvres caressèrent celles du jeune homme qui resta figé un instant, avant de le plaquer contre lui, férocement.

La langue, humide. Chaude. Entreprenante de Nnoitra agaça, aguicha celle d'Ichigo. Les mains qui palpaient son corps pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte plus intime, scellèrent plus encore leur enlacement. Comme une douce prison ne laissant aucune chance, à aucun des deux de pouvoir s'échapper. Ichigo ne le voulait pas. Ses doigts s'égaraient dans les cheveux mi-longs, si soyeux de Jiruga.

Les lèvres de Nnoitra le faisaient fondre par leurs lascivités. Il était évident que le jeune homme prenait plaisir à goûter ses lèvres avec une certaine volupté, prenant et reprenant sans relâche celles d'Ichigo. Quand le baiser cassa pour l'air quelques minutes plus tard… Aucun des deux ne pu prononcer un seul mot. Seules leurs respirations étaient audibles. Hachées. Précipités. Rauque.

Un frisson traversa Ichigo en voyant la flamme dans les prunelles de Nnoitra. Inconsciemment son souffle s'accélera tout comme son cœur. Ichigo repoussa les idées qui tentaient de traverser son esprit enfiévré. Ses mains ne cessaient de caresser le tissu qui cachait le corps de Nnoitra. Chaque fibre de son corps voulait apartenir à cet étudiant.

Il l'agaçait, l'ébranlait par ses paroles pour le moins surprenantes et pourtant, Ichigo pensait sans cesse à lui. Il était devenu son centre d'intérêt. Il attendait chacune de ses visites. Il ne savait pas de quelle manière, il avait aimé Jaggerjack mais, Nnoitra à cet instant précis le bouleversait… attisait en lui un feu intérieur.

Ichigo repoussa Nnoitra contre le plan de travail derrière lui et prit appui pour être à sa hauteur.

« Nnoitra-kun… tu es sûr de toi ? » Chuchota Ichigo.

Seul un sourire répondit à la question du bibliothécaire. Nnoitra fit remonter ses mains et enserra le visage d'Ichigo qu'il embrassa une nouvelle fois. Ichigo perçut les battements lourds contre son cœur. Nnoitra était aussi troublé que lui-même s'il semblait s'imposer une certaine maitrise.

« Ichigo… » Souffla Jiruga.

Quand leurs fronts se touchèrent quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Nnoitra se redressa et souleva Ichigo.

« Eh…

— Je ne l'ferais pas ici !

— Mais… »

Nnoitra déposa Ichigo sur les draps froissés, ne laissant plus au bibliothécaire l'occasion de protester. Suspendu au-dessus d'Ichigo qui ne lâchait pas son étreinte autour de la nuque de l'étudiant. Ils basculèrent sur le lit…


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, hello ^^

J'avoue, je suis lente à publier mais... j'ai eu une semaine plutôt mouvementé -_-' (on passe les détails !)

Tiens, je vais faire une fic hétéro pour changer. J'ai demandé sur mon blog quel couple, les lectrices aimeraient que je mette en scène. Gin x Rangiku, Shunsui x Nanao, Ichigo x Nell, Kisuke x Yoruichi ou Ulquiorra x Inoue (des couples que j'aime beaucoup... ). Bref, je m'attends pas spécialement à des réactions de votre part. Toutefois, si vous aimez un couple n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir...

Je ne m'attends pas à de commentaires de toute façon pour ce chapitre, c'est un lemon... et quand j'écris un lemon, c'est le vide intersidéral.

à bientôt !

Bleach appartient à Tite kubo

°°0°0°°

Ichigo leva les yeux vers ceux de Nnoitra qui le fixa un court instant, avant de se pencher et d'explorer lentement sa nuque. Sa langue parcourait le lobe tendre de son oreille pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire. Les petits de léchages firent frissonner Ichigo. Les mains de Nnoitra caressaient son dos avec volupté. Comme si l'étudiant essayait de se souvenir par des attouchements chaque fibre de son être. Chacun de ses muscles étaient pétris, effleuré par delà le tissu qui masquait encore son corps.

Gêné par sa position, Ichigo écarta les jambes et coula son corps contre celui de Nnoitra. Les deux hommes n'ignoraient plus le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. En entendant le halètement de son amant, Ichigo ondula son bassin contre celui de Nnoitra, qui se redressa pour le contempler, le souffle court.

Sans sourire, le bibliothécaire empoigna les cheveux mi-longs ébène de son partenaire

« Jiruga…

Ichigo se redressa et lécha les lèvres de Nnoitra qui répondit à ses baisers. Le cœur d'Ichigo battait lourdement. Ses bras s'enroulaient autour de la nuque de son amant, voulant se fondre en lui.

Insensiblement, Ichigo descendit en déposant des baisers sur la mâchoire de Nnoitra qui se laissait faire. Les mains d'Ichigo dévalèrent lentement le buste de son amant et elles dégrafèrent les boutons de la chemise rayée. Sous ses doigts Ichigo sentait l'écho de son propre cœur palpitant.

Sa bouche glissa vers la clavicule de Nnoitra, qu'il repoussa plus fermement contre les oreillers. Ichigo enjamba le corps de l'étudiant. Puis, attrapa son visage pour le ramener au sien.

« Ichigo… Tu me demandes si je suis sur… mais, toi ? » Interrogea incertain Jiruga.

Le bibliothécaire eut un simple sourire et après un baiser chaste retourna conquérir le corps abandonné sous lui. La langue d'Ichigo dégustait le sel de la peau de son amant. Sa langue s'attarda sur un téton. Il l'émoustilla en le léchant, le mordillant, le suçant, respirant cette odeur enivrante que dégageait la chair souple. Ses mains ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser la chair blanche de Jiruga.

Ichigo observait les réactions de son compagnon au travers de ses yeux mi-clos. Ce dernier paraissait troublé pour sa plus grande satisfaction. Il descendit petit à petit le grand corps à moitié dénudé, déposant des baisers tendres sur sa peau. Les pans de chemises s'écartant sous son exploration, dévoilant un corps musclé.

Une des mains d'Ichigo défit la ceinture, alors que l'autre effleurait la bosse proémitante, couverte par le tissu du pantalon. Le soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres de Nnoitra, amena un sourire à Ichigo. Ce dernier continua d'effeuiller son compagnon, en baissant son pantalon.

Nnoitra posa une main sur la tête d'Ichigo, et frémit sur les prochaines minutes à venir. Sa gorge se noua. L'étudiant sentait la chaleur du désir se répondre en lui. C'était la première fois qu'un mec lui faisait l'amour ! Il n'avait pas osé l'avouer… il était si difficile d'approcher Kurosaki. Il voulait que cet homme lui appartienne. Cela faisait des mois qu'il fantasmait sur lui. Alors… lever un nouvel obstacle, il en était hors de question.

Maintenant, il goûtait aux caresses expertes d'Ichigo et de sentir son corps puissant contre lui, cette bouche avide qui l'aspirait tout entier, ses mains qui glissaient sur son corps. Nnoitra en éprouvait de l'ivresse. Il ne put retenir un gémissement et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans la chevelure de feu.

Lorsque la langue taquine remonta sur son corps, le découvrant à nouveau. Il n'avait plus de vêtements à sa totale stupéfaction, il n'avait rien vu. Tout se passait comme si Ichigo orchestrait une partition bien huilée par des années d'entrainement. Lorsque leurs langues se mêlèrent une nouvelle fois. Leurs respirations devinrent rauques. Nnoitra fit basculer son amant sous lui. Il fouilla fiévreusement cette bouche qui avait été impudique quelques instants plus tôt. Il voulait lui aussi découvrir ce corps qui restait caché à son regard.

Ichigo voyait la fièvre dans le regard sombre. La respiration erratique de Nnoitra le troublait et l'excitait. Les doigts de Jiruga avait écarté rapidement les pans de sa chemise. Son pantalon et son caleçon gisèrent quelques minutes plus tard, avec le reste des vêtements déjà défait. Le cœur d'Ichigo battait rapidement, les gestes de Nnoitra lui semblaient un peu maladroits mais, il voyait bien aussi son émoi. Ce qui amena un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Lorsque la main de Nnoitra fit de long va et vient sur sa verge, Ichigo ferma les yeux. Appréciant l'émulation de l'étreinte autour de son sexe. Il les rouvrit en sentant le souffle chaud de Jiruga contre sa bouche.

« Je…

Nnoitra se tut. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Ichigo ou l'exprimer plutôt. Il voulait donner du plaisir mais, Ichigo était silencieux à peine une respiration plus rapide. Faisait-il tout pour satisfaire son amant ?

« Donne-moi tes doigts Jiruga… » Souffla Ichigo.

Hésitant, Nnoitra porta ses longs doigts fins à la bouche du roux. Lentement et en fixant droit dans les yeux son amant, Ichigo suça un par un les doigts de l'étudiant, pour ensuite les lécher laissant échapper un filet de bave.

Jiruga sentit sa gorge se nouer un peu plus à chaque coup de langues. Elle passait lentement, s'enroulant avec langueur sur chaque extrémité. Les yeux mi-clos du bibliothécaire l'hypnotisaient. Quand Ichigo relâcha sa main, Nnoitra fit glisser cette dernière sous le corps d'Ichigo.

La tendresse et la passion qui brillaient à l'intérieur des prunelles devenues incandescentes, l'enflammait. A tâtons, Nnoitra fit glisser un doigt à l'intérieur d'Ichigo avec précaution. Ce dernier se laissa pénétrer sans protester. La bouche d'Ichigo s'entrouvrit. Nnoitra colla son front contre celui de son amant qui murmura

« Je ne suis pas en porcelaine…

— Je veux te donner du plaisir, pas te blesser… »

Ichigo eut un petit sourire, pour ensuite souffler d'une voix hachée

« Plus Jiruga…

Nnoitra glissa un deuxième doigt et vit le corps d'Ichigo se cambrer. En voyant l'expression suppliante de son amant, il fit glisser un troisième. L'espace était doux sous ses doigts. Soyeux et chaud. Un de ses doigts percuta une zone qui électrisa visiblement son amant qui colla son corps contre le sien.

Emerveillé par l'effet qu'il produisait sur Ichigo, Jiruga taquina la tâche délicatement, au point de rendre fou son amant qui gémissait entre ses bras. Pourtant, il perdit le contrôle lorsque Ichigo attrapa sa verge et la sienne et les caressa dans un même mouvement. Il se laissa tomber très près d'Ichigo. Leurs regards se noyaient dans l'autre.

Nnoitra se laissa aller contre son amant encerclant sa taille et caressant doucement son flanc. Il se laissait envahir par les délicieuses sensations. Sa tête se nicha contre la nuque d'Ichigo.

« Nnoitra, je peux plus respirer… Chuchota Ichigo qui arrêta ses caresses.

— Désolé… l'étudiant se redressa confus intérieurement.

— Viens… Jiruga… »

Nnoitra observa Ichigo qui s'allongeait pour le recevoir. Il frissonna et se glissa entre ses jambes. Lentement, il pénétra son amant qui retenait son souffle à présent. Son cœur allait éclater dans sa poitrine. Jiruga ferma les yeux. Ce fourreau qui l'enserrait étroitement allait le rendre dingue. Quand, il ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra le regard ambre et la passion qu'il lisait à l'intérieur, le fit vibrer. Il maintint fermement d'abord les hanches d'Ichigo, bougeant lentement.

Mais, son excitation montait en lui, fulgurante. C'était comme un incendie qui se propageait comme un feu de brousse. Jiruga se suspendit au-dessus d'Ichigo qui rejetait la tête en arrière alors qu'il bougeait plus vite en lui.

Ichigo se laissait envahir par une tornade de sensations. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs. Ses mains agrippèrent les bras de Nnoitra et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair ferme. Ichigo leva les yeux à nouveau vers Jiruga et sourit faiblement à son amant. Une légère transpiration recouvrait leurs corps. Il était visible que lui aussi était profondément troublé par leur union.

Plus Nnoitra augmentait la cadence, plus Ichigo s'accrochait à son amant. Il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Jiruga. Son cœur battait à un rythme fou, lorsque Nnoitra se pencha pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, Ichigo enfouie ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux. Ichigo se sentait vivre dans le regard de braise.

L'extase gagna Ichigo qui respirait de manière plus saccadée. Son regard se liquéfia, comme un signal silencieux Jiruga plongea plus profondément et plus rapidement dans le corps d'Ichigo. Les deux hommes lâchèrent un long gémissement au moment de leur libération. Nnoitra se laissa aller contre le corps d'Ichigo. Son visage au-dessus du sien, une expression grave.

« Kuros…

— Ce n'est plus Ichigo ? Taquina gentiment le roux, à voix basse.

Nnoitra se redressa un peu puis, bascula sur le côté avec le sourire. Ichigo se tourna vers lui. Un silence confortable s'installant entre eux. Leurs cœurs reprenant un rythme plus calme.

Ichigo repris quelques minutes plus tard, avec un demi- sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais, uniquement lorsque nous sommes seuls où en dehors de l'université… Jiruga.

— Hai ! »

Ichigo observa le jeune homme en face de lui. Nnoitra semblait recouvrer son calme. Le jeune homme se leva et quitta la chambre sans qu'Ichigo ne sache ce qu'il allait faire. L'étudiant revint avec un linge humide et sans une parole nettoya son amant.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire… je peux me débrouiller seul…

Nnoitra leva son regard vers Ichigo

« J'aime ton corps… et je peux pas m'empêcher de le toucher. Laisse-moi faire ! »

Ichigo eut un petit rire et se redressa.

« Idiot ! »

Sans rien ajouter Ichigo se leva et attrapa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Que fais-tu ? Interrogea l'étudiant.

— J'ai faim… et ça sentait très bon tout à l'heure… »

Nnoitra ne répondit pas et vit son amant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Soudainement, il se sentit assommé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Ce n'était pas prévu tout de suite à son programme. De plus, il n'avait jamais ressentit pareil bonheur d'être dans les bras d'un autre. Jiruga se moqua de lui-même et attrapa ses vêtements pour se rhabiller.

Ichigo rejoignit Jiruga qui l'attendait patiemment. Son visage avait retrouvé son sérieux. Son cœur se mit à battre inexplicablement. Ichigo avait sérieusement songé lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour, Nnoitra et lui, que des souvenirs viendraient l'assaillir. Hors, rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

Ils passèrent à table et un silence gêné vint s'installer dans la pièce. Ichigo observa son jeune amant qui semblait perturbé. Sans un mot, ils se servirent et Ichigo coupa le premier le silence inconfortable.

« Jiruga… si quelque chose… enfin, si cela ne t'as plu…

— Non ! S'exclama l'étudiant surpris. C'est… »

Nnoitra ferma la bouche. Comment en parler avec Ichigo ? Il allait certainement se moquer de lui. Voyant que le silence reprenait, le roux attrapa ses baguettes en désespoir de cause et commença à manger pour s'arrêter à la première bouchée, stupéfait.

« Mais c'est bon !

— Tu croyais quoi ? Interrogea Nnoitra sur la défensive.

— Je ne sais pas… Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne mais, je suis incapable de te dire de quoi il s'agit particulièrement. »

Ichigo se sentait confus. Quelque chose… le perturbait à présent. Mais quoi ? Il observa son assiette puis, reporta son attention sur Jiruga qui le fixait avec un froncement de sourcil. Ichigo reprit cherchant à effacer toute confusion.

« Jiruga… mon compliment était sincère. Mais, je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer pourquoi je suis étonné. Je ne veux pas te froisser…

— Ok… »

Les yeux d'Ichigo tombèrent sur l'horloge moderne de sa cuisine et demanda

« Tu passes la nuit avec moi ?

— Je veux rentrer…

— Ah… »

Jiruga vit la déception s'inscrire sur les traits d'Ichigo. Il secoua la tête et repris pour dissiper toute confusion.

« Demain matin, je dois me lever de bonne heure. J'n'ai pas finit mes travaux qui devait être rendu pour… aujourd'hui ! »

Nnoitra fit la grimace en consultant le cadran.

« Mais, je resterai la prochaine fois avec toi… enfin… y'en aura une ?

— Pourquoi non ? Rétorqua surpris Ichigo.

— Non… rien… »

Nnoitra qualifia Ichigo d'un sourire et mangea brutalement de bon appétit. Ichigo l'interrogea sur ses qualités culinaires. Il était intrigué par la personnalité de Nnoitra

« C'est à cause de mes vieux ! Ils sont jamais là… ils sont toujours partit aux quatre coins du Japon… Quoique très souvent à Tokyo. » Marmonna Jiruga « Mon frère, ma sœur et moi… on est plutôt livré à nous même. Nous ne sommes pas seuls… notre famille dispose d'une armée de serviteurs. J'avoue en avoir eu assez de devoir dépendre des autres. Et puis, je m'entendais bien avec le chef de la maison. Alors, j'ai passé mon enfance et mon adolescence dans sa cuisine, au grand désespoir de ma mère. Enfin, quand elle revient… n'empêche, que des que j'en ai eu l'opportunité j'ai quitté leur baraque et je me suis installé dans un appartement. Je sais tout faire tout seul… Mes parents pensaient que je serai incapable de survivre une semaine seul… ça fait quatre ans que j'ai quitté le bercail ! » Finit moqueur Nnoitra.

— Une baraque ? Si tu as des serviteurs… Sourit Ichigo.

— Mes parents ! Rectifia Nnoitra. Moi, j'en ai pas.

— J'ai vu que ton père était dans l'industrie chimique…

— Ouaih… et j'irai le rejoindre dans son entreprise une fois que j'aurai mes diplômes en poche. » Enonça comme une évidence Nnoitra.

— Tu vas reprendre l'entreprise familiale ?

— Non ! J'laisse ça à Nanao. C'est une naine… mais, question organisation, elle en connaît un rayon. Moi, j'n'aime que la recherche…

— C'est ta sœur ?

— Ouaih… et c'est pas un cadeau.

— Tu ne l'aime pas ?» S'étonna le roux.

Nnoitra observa quelques instants Ichigo, puis se gratta la tempe, pensif.

« Non… c'est pas que je l'aime pas… en fait, mon frère et ma sœur me laissent indifférent ! Ma sœur est le genre carriériste et mon frère est un lèche-cul de première !

— Ce n'est pas très chaleureux… » Ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Ichigo.

— On s'en fiche ! Comment veux-tu que j'ai de bon rapport avec ma famille, quand chacun fait ce qui lui plaît ? Je ne connais pas les anniversaires… Je me demande même si mes parents en connaissent la date. Ni les fêtes de famille… ni les sentiments chaleureux d'une famille dite _aimante_. Nous, on se croise dans des couloirs et la seule chose que nous sachions nous dire, c'est de parler de nos résultats scolaires ! »

Le ton de Nnoitra était dur. Ichigo ne fit aucun commentaire. De toute façon Nnoitra n'attendait visiblement pas de lui, un quelconque réconfort. C'était comme ça… point barre. Jiruga se leva et débarrassa son assiette. Ichigo finit sa dernière bouchée et se redressa à son tour pour finir de ranger.

Il attrapa d'une main habile le chiffon que tenait Jiruga et déclara moqueur

« Je sais aussi me débrouiller tout seul. Rentre, si tu dois finir tes travaux. Je m'occupe de nettoyer. Je n'ai rien à terminer pour ma part…

— Tu te sens mieux ?

— Bien sûr… Il serait peut-être temps de t'inquiéter… Ironisa Ichigo.

— Je me préoccupe de toi. » Protesta Jiruga.

Nnoitra était tellement sérieux qu'Ichigo se sentait ému. Il secoua la tête et poussa gentiment mais, fermement l'étudiant vers la sortie.

« Rentre… et cesse de te tracasser pour ma personne. »

Jiruga attrapa sa veste au vol dans le genkan. Il se rechaussa et lorsqu'il se redressa, il rencontra la chaleur du regard ambré. Du bout des doigts, Nnoitra caressa le visage d'Ichigo et attrapa quelques secondes plus tard, la poignée de porte pour quitter les lieux. Ichigo ne prononça aucune parole et sortit pour observer la longue silhouette de Nnoitra s'effacer dans la nuit.

La matinée du lendemain passa relativement vite. Ichigo reçut un message de Renji sur la répétition du soir même. Immédiatement, Ichigo répondit. Renji envoya un nouveau SMS

_« Nnoitra se joindra à toi ? »_

Le roux resta un instant surpris. La voix d'Hirako lui parvint aux oreilles au même instant.

« Vous semblez peu déborder pour vous occuper de vos messages personnels…

Ichigo se tourna vers le professeur de chimie. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Hanataru passa devant eux, avec un chariot remplis de livres et Ichigo l'interpella.

« Laisse-moi les ranger Hanataru. Tu dois sortir dans moins d'une heure, si j'ai bien compris ?

— Oui… » Répondit abattu Yamada. « Je dois faire ma visite médicale obligatoire. Mais, j'ai peur d'aller à l'infirmerie. Kenpachi-san peut-être flippant parfois.

— C'est pour ça qu'il y a si peu d'absentéisme sur cette partie du campus, si t'avais pas remarqué ! Déclara Shinji entre ses dents. A mon avis, vous devriez même déjà partir… J'ai su que vous arriviez constamment à la bourre. Kenpachi a horreur des retards !

— Oui… oui, je le sais… mais, à chaque fois… j'ai un empêchement. En fait, je suis proie à des maux d'estomac terribles… Je finis toujours aux toilettes. » Termina piteusement le bibliothécaire.

— Certainement du à ta visite à l'infirmerie. Répliqua Shinji.

— Ah… je vais y aller maintenant, vous avez raison. Comme Ichigo-san accepte de s'occuper de mon rangement… Peut-être que Kenpachi-san sera plus gentil avec moi, cette fois-ci… Enfin, je l'espère… » Marmonna anxieusement le petit bibliothécaire.

Hanataru fit demi-tour en abandonnant son chariot aux mains d'Ichigo et partit récupérer sa veste. Lorsqu'il repassa quelques minutes plus tard devant Ichigo et Shinji, il était blême, près à faire un malaise, apparemment.

« A mon avis… Kenpachi va certainement lui réserver un traitement de son cru… » Ironisa Shinji.

Ichigo récupéra le charriot et après avoir lu brièvement les fiches, il se dirigea entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque concerné. Derrière lui, Hirako lui demanda

« Avez-vous pensé à ma proposition ?

— Laquelle ? » Demanda Ichigo absent.

Il attrapa un livre et s'arrêta devant une étagère. Ses yeux balayèrent les noms d'auteurs et le titre des ouvrages. Shinji soupira

« Je vous avais demandé de sortir avec moi…

— Je décline votre proposition…

Ichigo se tourna pour faire face au professeur blond et déclara sérieusement

« Hirako-san… je vous remercie pour l'intérêt que vous semblez éprouver pour moi, mais… je n'ai pas l'intention d'accepter à aucun moment, une de vos invitations. »

Shinji eut l'air de prendre sur lui. Un sourire ironique flottait maintenant sur ses lèvres.

« Vous avez rencontré quelqu'un ?

— Cela ne vous regarde en rien… Répliqua calmement Ichigo.

— Nnoitra-kun ?

— Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! » Le ton était sec.

Ichigo ne se sentait pas le besoin de se justifier. Hirako l'agaçait et il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir avec lui. Qu'il sorte déjà avec quelqu'un, ou non. Ichigo reprit son travail sous les yeux inquisiteurs d'Hirako.

« Nnoitra Jiruga est quelqu'un d'égoïste ! Il est beaucoup plus jeune que vous et… ne venez pas vous plaindre, le jour où il rompra après avoir trouvé une nouvelle conquête. Ce type… est plutôt volage… Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que vous. Et puis, n'oublions pas qu'il n'ai sortit jusqu'à présent qu'avec des femmes ! Très belles et pulpeuses au demeurant. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'elles lui trouvaient d'ailleurs…

— Vous avez finit ? » Demanda Ichigo froidement, ébranlé d'apprendre tout de même que Jiruga était bi. « Si vous n'avez pas de travail, ce n'est pas le cas des autres…

— Comme je vous voyais prendre le temps de lire vos messages privés… c'est que vous ne deviez pas être si débordé. »

Ichigo n'avait envie que d'une chose, s'était étranglé le blond. Il prit sur lui et poussa son charriot et se concentra sur les étagères devant lui.

« Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il va rester très longtemps avec vous ? Et même si cela devrait-être… pensez-vous que le père de Nnoitra-kun vous laissera continuer votre relation ? Après tout… Jiruga Nnoitra est le brillant ainé de la famille. Et Nnoitra-san est assez… à cheval sur les principes ! Tout au plus, votre relation durera le temps des études de Jiruga. Vous ne serez après pour lui, tout au plus qu'un _merveilleux _souvenir de jeunesse. Sur ce… je vous laisse méditer mes paroles. Bonne journée… Kurosaki-_kun_… » Se moqua Hirako.

Ichigo resta un moment immobile. Ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur la physionomie gracile de professeur de chimie qui disparu au coin du rayonnage. La lueur dans ses yeux noisette, était délibérément ironique. Après être resté quelques secondes cloué au sol, Ichigo repris son rangement. Il était fatigué soudainement. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, il prit le partit d'ignorer les paroles assassines d'Hirako et s'acquitta de sa tâche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il allait quitter les rayonnages du fond de la bibliothèque deux bras l'entourèrent. Ichigo reconnu immédiatement, la légère odeur boisée de Nnoitra. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Kurosaki-san… je vous ai trouvé ! Se moqua le jeune homme.

— Cela à l'air de te faire plaisir… »

Ichigo se tourna lentement et croisa les yeux noirs de Jiruga. Ce dernier arborait une mine réjouit, quoique les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient du peu d'heures qu'il avait consacré à dormir. Ichigo repoussa gentiment son amant et l'observa avec tendresse.

« Je voulais te parler…

— Pourquoi ? Demanda surpris Nnoitra.

— Ce soir… c'est notre répétition, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens… et Renji voulait savoir si tu te joignais à nous… et moi aussi par la même occasion… Ajouta avec un sourire en coin le bibliothécaire.

— Ce soir ? »

Nnoitra se redressa et fixa un instant le plafond tout en se grattant le sommet de son crâne. Puis baissa les yeux vers Ichigo

« Tu pars à quelle heure ?

— Pas avant 20 heures. Ikkaku était à Kobe aujourd'hui, tant qu'il rentre…

— Ça devrait aller… nous y allons ensemble ?

— Je t'attendrai à l'entré du campus, j'appellerai un taxi…

— Non… pas besoin, j'ai une voiture !

— Ah… très bien… je t'attendrai devant l'entrée principale. Je dois passer au bureau d'Urahara Kisuke, ça m'évitera de revenir ici…

— Ok… j'viendrai te chercher.

— Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ? Interrogea soudainement Ichigo, se demandant ce qui avait pu amener Nnoitra à la bibliothèque.

— Oui…

Nnoitra se pencha au-dessus d'Ichigo. Ses mains attrapant une étagère derrière le bibliothécaire. Ses bras formaient un petit espace clos entre eux. L'atmosphère changea rapidement entre eux. Devenant intime et chaleureuse. Ichigo ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de Nnoitra. Leurs nez s'effleuraient. Ichigo ferma l'espace entre eux, et rasa les lèvres de Jiruga de son souffle.

« Pour ça ? Chuchota Ichigo taquin.

— J'y ai pensé toute la matinée… j'crois que je vais finir par camper ici… Murmura Nnoitra.

— Ce n'est pas que cela me dérangerait… mais, tu as du travail et moi aussi. Et… on pourrait nous voir.

— Juste… »

Nnoitra ne finit pas sa phrase et s'empara de la bouche entrouverte d'Ichigo. Le baiser fut bref mais, intense. Cette façon sensuelle que Nnoitra avait d'embrasser, jouant avec la langue d'Ichigo. Léchant ses lèvres et reprenant sa bouche encore, troublait le bibliothécaire. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes avant que Nnoitra se recule.

« On se voit tout à l'heure… Au fait, donne-moi ton portable en cas de problèmes… »

Ichigo sortit son portable et donna son numéro, tout comme Jiruga. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'étudiant avait disparu. Ichigo se rendit compte brutalement, qu'il avait les jambes sillées. Son cœur avait un mal fou à reprendre un rythme normal. Il poussa son charriot en prenant un léger appui dessus.

Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte mais, son regard rayonnait, tout comme le petit sourire qui frisait sur le coin de sa bouche. Ichigo se traita d'imbécile. Il se comportait comme s'il vivait son premier amour d'adolescent. Quoiqu'il ne se souvenait pas de son premier amour d'adolescent. Son expression s'obscurcit légèrement.

Ichigo n'était pas bête. Il se savait amoureux de Nnoitra. Ses mains se mirent à transpirer légèrement en songeant aux paroles d'Hirako. Que ferait-il lorsque sa prédiction se réaliserait ? Ichigo choisit délibérément d'ignorer les avertissements de son collègue. Il rangea le charriot dans le local de servitude. Quand il rejoignit l'accueil, il déchargea Akon qui retourna à ses précieux livres.

. .

à bientôt, bises Jiji ^^


	9. Chapter 9

bonsoir,

voici un nouveau chapitre.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Bonne lecture !

°°0°0°°

L'après-midi passa relativement rapidement. Ichigo quitta la bibliothèque au pas de charge. Il souhaitait travailler un peu sa basse. La veille au soir, il n'avait rien fait… Quoiqu'il n'allait pas se plaindre de ce qui s'était produit la veille.

Cela faisait longtemps que le roux n'avait pas ressentit un tel bien-être. Habituellement, rongé de l'intérieur il n'appréciait pas l'instant présent. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait pris le partit de vivre au jour le jour quand Hirako était venu lui parler, ou si s'était parce qu'il avait décidé de mettre au placard, les différences entre lui et Nnoitra… mais, il trouvait son existence très agréable soudainement.

A peine franchit-il le seuil de son appartement et retiré ses chaussures, qu'il partit se prendre une douche et enfila un quart d'heure plus tard une tenue décontractée. Une fois dans sa chambre, il attrapa sa Gibson et passa son casque afin d'écouter les accords qu'il plaquait sur ses cordes. Un frisson le traversa.

Il observait souvent sa montre pour être sur de ne pas se changer à la dernière minute. Finalement, une demi-heure avant son rendez-vous Ichigo plaça sa basse dans son étui. Son portable sonna et Ichigo vit le nom de Nnoitra s'afficher.

« Ichigo ?

— Hai…

— Je voulais te prévenir que je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner ce soir !

— Ah ?

— A cause de mon paternel. Il veut que j'rentre ce week-end ! Apparemment branle bas de combat dans la famille… J'suis désolé…

— Je vais appeler un taxi… Ce n'est pas grave… Tu ne rentreras que lundi ?

— Oui… J'aurais sincèrement préféré t'accompagner…

— Se sera pour une autre fois Jiruga.

— Hai…

Ichigo resta un instant figé et demanda d'une voix lointaine.

« Cela ne te dérange pas que je parte… sans toi ?

— Pourquoi ? J'm'en fou du moment que tu m'restes fidèle ! Après, tu peux aller voir tes potes ! Ne me confond pas avec Jaggerjack ! » Le nom avait claqué.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela… il ne savait pas pourquoi non plus, il avait posé la question. Se rendant compte du malaise qu'il avait provoqué Nnoitra repris plus doucement.

« J'voulais pas parlé de lui. J'ch'suis sur que tu t'en rappelles même pas…

— Non… cette partie-là de ma vie… je ne m'en souviens pas.

— Désolé. Amuse-toi bien ! Tu me raconteras lundi.

— C'est juste des répétitions. Oui, mais tu n'fais pas un petit concert demain soir ?

— Oh si… c'est dans un vieux café.

— Ok… à lundi !

— A lundi… »

Ichigo soupira et après un dernier regard sur son portable, se dirigea vers son annuaire pour trouver le numéro d'un taxi. Le week-end serait moins bien que prévu.

. .

Le lendemain soir, Ichigo entra par la porte de derrière dans le café underground de l'ami de Renji. Un certain Kensei, s'il avait bien compris. Il trouva Ikkaku déjà sur la petite scène.

« Grouille le patron a l'air de vouloir expédier la balance !

— Ok ! J'arrive… »

Ichigo régla sa basse et cala son rythme sur celui d'Ikkaku. Chad vint se joindre à eux et demanda

« Où est Renji ?

— Certainement à discuter avec Kensei..

— Le v'la… » Marmonna mécontent Madarame. « Tu n'peux pas te grouiller Renji. Ichi et moi on a déjà passé par la balance, il ne maque plus que toi !

— C'n'est pas comme si j'en avais pour des heures… » Rétorqua le chanteur du groupe.

Un homme aux cheveux blancs courts vint les rejoindre. Renji fit les présentations et le patron s'installa pour les écouter jouer. Visiblement, il aimait ce qu'il entendait et son regard se posait avec insistance sur Ichigo.

« Il est meilleur que tes autres bassistes, celui-là !

— C'est notre bassiste d'origine… il a rejoint à nouveau notre groupe. Fit avec un sourire Renji visiblement ravi.

— Dommage qu'il vous ait quitté… vous auriez pu faire quelque chose…

— C'n'est pas comme si on était des croulants ! Rétorqua Ikkaku entre ses dents.

— Ce n'est pas à la quarantaine ou pas loin qu'on perce dans ce milieu ! Répliqua calmement Kensei.

— Oi ! Fermer-là ! On est ici pour s'amuser… » Répondit Renji qui commençait à froncer les sourcils.

Ichigo haussa les épaules. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement concerné par la conversation. Ils quittèrent la scène et gagnèrent les coulisses. Kensei leur avait fait apporter des bières fraiches. Ichigo entendit bientôt la salle de remplir. Le bar était un peu plus grand que ceux où ils jouaient la plupart du temps. Il prenait tout le sous-sol d'un immeuble. De nombreux piliers en béton soutenaient l'édifice.

L'endroit aurait pu être froid mais, Muguruma avait fait installer un immense bar en cuivre dont les coins avaient de larges arrondis. Il était abondamment éclairé par des spots jaunes et orangés, donnant une lumière or qui faisait étinceler l'espace.

Devant la scène des tables éparses et peu proches des unes des autres permettaient à quelques « privilégié » d'apprécier le spectacle. Ichigo s'était rendu compte d'ailleurs que le sol était recouvert de parquet. Il s'était attendu à du béton mais, après un examen minutieux du lieu, il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait bien de bois.

De nombreuses tables rondes ou carré encombraient l'espace. Des nappes rouges carmin les recouvraient. Dans le fond, se trouvait lové contre le mur de gros fauteuil crapaud capitonnés de rouge. Pour un peu, Ichigo se serait cru dans un bar pour prostitution… Mais, les murs en briques qui devaient être autrefois blanc étaient recouverts d'affiches modernes de villes cosmopolites. Cela tranchait avec le côté un peu surfait du décor dans certaines parties de la salle.

Le personnel, pour le peu qu'Ichigo avait pu le constater, était masculin au bar, et féminin en salle. Tous étaient habillés de manière identique. Pantalon noir, chemise blanche et cravate pour les hommes, foulard pour les femmes.

Ichigo décida de s'approcher une nouvelle fois de la scène. Il laissait Renji, Ikkaku discuter. Il voulait voir au travers la fente des tentures pourpres, qui cachait la scène à présent. Le bruit qui provenait de la salle devenait de plus en plus assourdissant. Son regard tomba sur les premiers clients. Un sourire s'inscrivit sur ses traits. Ichigo avait le trac, une nouvelle fois. Cela l'agaçait comme cela l'excitait.

Son regard fut accroché brutalement par quelque chose de bleu alors qu'il faisait un mouvement pour s'éloigner. Surpris, il se retourna et s'approcha à nouveau pour découvrir un quatuor se situant devant la scène. L'homme le plus près avait les cheveux bleus, court. La haute silhouette athlétique était familière à Ichigo. Mais, il ne voyait pas son visage. Il tenta de se pencher et plissa les yeux pour mieux scruter l'homme qui lui tournait le dos.

Malgré ses mouvements en équilibre, il ne parvenait pas à le voir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna suffisamment pour lui permettre de voir son profil de trois quart. Ichigo devint livide.

Précipitamment, Ichigo prit appui sur le mur le plus proche. Une de ses mains se posa sur sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient exorbités. Sa respiration courte et hachée ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son esprit tournait dans un maelstrom de souvenirs qui venait se percuter dans sa tête et pas des moindre. Son cœur qui au départ avait bondit et avait adopter un rythme effréné, devint plus lent mais aussi plus lourd.

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Ichigo les effaça rapidement. Il ne voulait pas de cela ! Impossible ! Ça vie ne pouvait pas se résumer à ça ! Il se sentait faible…Ichigo avait envie de vomir. Il avait eu le temps de voir l'effleurement des mains entre Grimmjow et son voisin de table. Ils étaient visiblement ensemble… Comment avait-il eut le temps de voir cela ?

Ça lui faisait mal… et puis, l'image de Nnoitra s'imposa à lui. Ichigo se traita d'imbécile et se redressa.

« Tu vas bien Ichi ? » S'inquiéta Renji brusquement à ses côtés.

Le chanteur du groupe s'était penché sur le bassiste et posa une main fraiche sur son front.

« Oui… c'est… un petit étourdissement. Ce n'est rien, je t'assure ! Souffla d'une voix vacillante Ichigo.

— Ne me fous pas la trouille ! Une fois à l'hôpital mais pas deux…

— Pas la peine de te tracasser pour moi. » Répondit Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour sa plus grande joie, sa voix avait retrouvé une certaine fermeté. Il repoussa la main de Renji et se redressa. Son regard était incandescent. Ce qui eut le don de rassurer Renji. Les autres membres du groupe observaient Ichigo interrogateurs, mais, aucun ne fit de commentaires. Bientôt, ils entendirent la voix de Kensei amplifié par un micro.

« Bon, vous savez ce que nous devons faire ce soir… Ichi, si à un moment donné ça ne va pas… Tu me le signales…

— Je vais bien ! » Assura Ichigo calmement.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'avait jamais été aussi serein depuis longtemps. Ses souvenirs s'imbriquaient les uns après les autres. Il remercia les dieux qui lui avaient évité de rencontrer Grimmjow trop tôt. Et surtout, d'avoir pu démarrer sa relation avec Nnoitra. Se connaissant, une rencontre trop rapide, aurait certainement ralentit le début de sa liaison avec l'étudiant.

Lorsque le nom des Shinigami, le nom de leur groupe fut annoncé, le quatuor monta sur scène. Ichigo croisa un bref instant, le regard incrédule de Grimmjow. Ce dernier ouvrit la mâchoire comme pour parler mais, Ichigo se détourna pour brancher sa basse. Le bassiste entendit les jurons des autres membres du groupe et Ichigo leur adressa un sourire bref, qui se voulait rassurant.

Renji empoigna le micro et salua la salle. Il raconta une petite blague pour mettre le public dans sa poche, ce qui laissa le temps à Ichigo d'évacuer son stress. Jouer devant Grimmjow… il prenait enfin toute l'ampleur de l'événement. Lui qui lui avait assuré un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il n'était pas fait pour la musique. Il allait lui montrer ce soir, qu'il n'en était rien !

Déterminé, Ichigo fit face au public et attendit du coin de l'œil le signal du chanteur. Renji comme un chef d'orchestre donna le départ de la première chanson. Ils commencèrent par un standard Voodoo Chili. Le public adhéra immédiatement au choix du groupe qui se produisait. Le morceau suivant se porta ensuite sur Lucky man. Un rythme plus lent et moderne. Le concert prit un rythme de croisière et la voix chaleureuse de Renji remplissait la salle de ses intonations sincères et justes.

Les femmes ne voyaient que lui. Ichigo gardait son masque de froideur durant tout le tour de chant. Il se gardait bien de regarder vers la petite table proche de lui. Se contentant de fixer le lointain ou de temps à autres sur Renji. Quelques coups d'œil de connivences avec Ikkaku le tiraient parfois des limbes de ses pensées noires. Ichigo donna tout ce qu'il pouvait, en rejetant avec rage presque les souvenirs qui tentaient de le déconcentrer.

Quand la fin de leur concert sonna une heure et demi plus tard, le groupe quitta en bon ordre la salle. Ichigo reçut une tape dans l'épaule de la part d'Ikkaku.

« J'ch'suis fier de toi ! J'aurai cru que tu aurais craqué en le voyant !

— C'est pour ça que t'étais blanc tout à l'heure ? » L'interrogea Renji. « T'aurai pu nous le dire ! Et si…

— Il ne s'est rien passé Renji. Et je savais que rien ne se produirait. Alors, ne me fais pas de sermon ! » Répliqua cassant Ichigo.

— Laissez-le. » Demanda Chad. « Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Nous n'avons rien à lui reproché. Il a assuré et mieux que les autres soirs…

— C'est vrai… » Marmonna Ikkaku , qui reprit ragaillardie. « Ça se fête !

— Quand vas-tu grandir Madarame ? Interrogea Renji.

— C'est toi qui m'dit ça ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de l'infirmerie…

— Excusez-moi… » Fit une voix timide derrière eux.

Surpris le groupe se tourna vers une serveuse qui rougit en voyant quatre paires d'yeux se poser sur elle.

« Euh… y'a-t-il un Kurosaki Ichigo parmi vous ?

— Moi… Se désigna Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

— J'ai un message à vous remettre… »

La serveuse lui tendit un papier soigneusement plié. Ichigo attrapa la page griffonnée. Il se sentait très nerveux et son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il déplia le papier et lu rapidement le message.

_« Ichi… J'ai besoin de te parler. Viens me rejoindre à la sortie du bar. Grimmjow »_

« Pas question ! Qu'il aille se faire enculer ce connard ! Répliqua Ikkaku derrière l'épaule d'Ichigo.

— Il n'est pas adressé à toi ce message Madarame…

— Ch'suis assez d'accord avec lui. Approuva Renji.

— Ton père a tout fait pour vous tenir éloigné l'un de l'autre. Vu ce qu'il t'a fait… » termina Chad à la surprise de tous.

Ichigo se tourna vers la serveuse et la remercia avec un sourire. Un frisson le parcouru et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas prêt pour l'instant à affronter Grimmjow. S'était trop tôt pour lui. Et puis, il avait besoin de prendre du recul. Renji demanda

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

— Boire un coup ! » Souffla Ichigo. « Et ensuite… quitter les lieux discrètement. Mais, je ne sais pas où passer.

— Attends, je vais voir Kensei. Je vais t'appeler un taxi.

— Je vais rester à la porte au cas où cet enfoiré tenterait de passer. » Déclara Ikkaku.

— Je m'en charge. Dit Chad en quittant les lieux.

— Il est toujours aussi remonté après lui… » maugréa Madarame, mécontent de s'être fait ravir le rôle de videur.

Ichigo ne dit rien. Il attrapa une bouteille de bière et la porta à ses lèvres. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était partir. Il vida sa cannette d'un trait. Ichigo se sentait crevé. Toutes ses idées qui ne faisaient que s'accumuler allaient lui faire exploser la cervelle. Renji réapparut avec un Kensei sombre.

« Bon, suis-moi ! Renji m'a expliqué. Je vais te faire passer par mon bureau. Personne ne connait cette sortie. Faut que tu sois un ami à Renji pour que je te fasse passer par là ! »

Ichigo suivit Kensei quelques minutes plus tard. Ils suivirent un dédalle de couloirs pour remonter un escalier en colimaçon. Après avoir ouvert la porte, Ichigo se retrouva dans le hall d'une résidence de luxe.

« Suis-moi ! » Repris Kensei froidement.

En silence, Ichigo suivit l'homme et ils se retrouvèrent derrière la rue principale. Cette dernière était piétonne et beaucoup de monde circulait à cette heure de la nuit. Ichigo comprit aux nombreux bars et boites qu'il se confondrait rapidement dans la foule de fêtards. Après un dernier remerciement, Ichigo s'éloigna.

Il ne savait pas trop où aller. Renji, Madarame et Chad iraient certainement dans un pub. Lui n'en avait plus aucune envie. Avant de croiser Grimmjow, il y serait allé de bon cœur mais là… le certain bien-être qu'il avait acquis s'était envolé. Il sortit son portable et appela un taxi pour qu'il vienne le prendre à un embranchement de rues.

. .

Quand il regagna son appartement, une petite demi-heure plus tard, il resta figé en haut de l'escalier.

Nnoitra était assis à même le sol. Ses longs bras entouraient ses genoux. Ichigo s'approcha doucement de son amant et demanda

« Lève-toi, tu vas attraper froid.

— Ichigo…

Nnoitra se leva lentement comme s'il avait du mal à réaliser la présence du roux à ses côté. Il observa le visage fatigué d'Ichigo.

« Quelque chose s'est produit ?

— Tu ne devais pas être en famille ?

— Ah… mon vieux m'a soulé ! J'peux passer la nuit chez toi ? »

Ichigo tira les clefs de sa poche. Une fois entré, il défit ses chaussures et il posa sa basse contre un mur. Ichigo ferma la porte derrière Nnoitra. Ce dernier l'observait toujours ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir inquiet ou non. Ce qui amena un petit sourire à Ichigo.

« C'est moi qui devrait te regarder comme cela et pas l'inverse.

— Tu es bizarre… Chuchota Jiruga.

— Fatigué… Protesta Ichigo.

— C'n'était pas bien ?

— Si… le concert s'est bien passé. Je peux prendre une douche et je te raconte après ?

— J'vais faire du café…

— Non… je veux juste m'allonger…

— Ok… »

Ichigo examina Nnoitra et demanda

« Tu as pris quelque chose, des affaires ?

— Rien ! J'm'suis enfui !

Ichigo et Nnoitra se fixèrent un petit instant en silence. Il était évident qu'ils devaient se dire beaucoup de choses. Mais, pour l'instant, Ichigo voulait juste prendre une douche rapide pour se débarrasser de sa sueur et plonger dans son lit. Il ne pourrait pas arrêter les battements de son cœur. La peur l'envahissait petit à petit de manière inexplicable.

— Ah… tu me raconteras ça dans cinq minutes… » Finit-il par dire.

Ichigo s'enferma dans la salle de bain et frissonna. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir passé une soirée mouvementée, le regard de son amant ne le trompait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignit Nnoitra qui feuilletait un magasine littéraire en l'attendant. Nnoitra se tourna vers Ichigo qui était habillé d'un pyjama.

« J'ai rien à mettre ! Marmonna Jiruga.

— Tout ce que j'ai, serait trop petit pour toi…

— Tant pis… de toute façon, je dors à poil !

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et finit par sourire. Il attrapa la main de son amant au passage et le poussa sur son lit. Nnoitra se laissa tomber et observa longuement le visage du bibliothécaire qui le fixait visiblement bouleversé.

« Je suis content que tu sois là…

— Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Nnoitra voulait savoir ce qui perturbait Ichigo, même si cela devait lui déplaire.

— J'ai… J'ai vu Grimmjow. Et… » Ichigo se tu.

Nnoitra scrutait les traits penchés sur lui. Il entoura son visage avec ses deux mains et demanda anxieusement.

« Et ?

— Je me suis souvenu… »

Un instant silencieux, comme s'il enregistrait l'information avec soin, Nnoitra repris.

« Et ? Vous vous êtes parlé ?

— Non ! Muguruma-san est un ami de Renji. Ils m'ont fait sortir par une porte dérobée. Grimmjow voulait me parler. Mais…

Ichigo détourna son visage pour éviter que Jiruga lise en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais, ce dernier ne s'en laissa pas compter. Il attrapa le menton d'Ichigo et repris

« Mais ?

— Je ne pouvais pas ! Avoua Ichigo.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est trop tôt. Je ne vois pas très clair depuis que tous mes souvenirs me sont revenus. Et c'était trop violent. Je n'aurai pas su quoi lui dire…

— Tu… comptes retourner, je veux dire… reconstruire ton couple avec lui ?

— Non ! »

Ichigo bascula sur Nnoitra et le fixa intensément.

« Il n'en ai pas question ! Je vivais un enfer avec lui. Le jour où je t'avais téléphoné pour t'envoyer ton chèque… je venais de rompre avec lui. Et puis… tu es important pour moi Jiruga. »

Nnoitra enlaça la taille d'Ichigo et le fit basculer sous lui. Tendrement, il l'embrassa. L'étudiant sentait frémir le corps contre lui. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es sur de vouloir dormir ?

— Hai…

— Ok… »

Nnoitra repoussa Ichigo et se leva. Le roux se glissa sous les couvertures et fut bientôt rejoint par Nnoitra qui laissa son caleçon. Un sourire étirait les lèvres d'Ichigo.

« Tu restes pudique ?

— C'est pour éviter que tu n'me sautes dessus. » Ironisa Nnoitra.

Ichigo moula son corps contre celui de Nnoitra et bailla.

« Pourquoi tu as quitté ta famille ? Interrogea d'une voix lointaine le bibliothécaire.

— Oh… rien d'important. Tu me manquais, c'est tout… »

Ichigo approuva d'un hochement de tête et s'endormit rapidement. Nnoitra lui resta un long moment les yeux ouverts. Comment annoncé à Ichigo que son père voulait le marier ? Qu'il avait organisé un Omiai, qu'il voulait le voir rapidement à la tête de sa société et qu'en aucun cas, il ne voulait entendre parler d'une quelconque relation homosexuelle. Que devait-il faire ? Ses chances de rester auprès d'Ichigo étaient quasiment nulles.

D'une main absente, Nnoitra caressa les cheveux roux. Ichigo sentait merveilleusement bon. Son souffle régulier eut raison de ses tensions intérieures. Il verrait et trouverait une solution. Mais laquelle ? Son père l'avait menacé de lui couper les vivre lorsqu'il avait presque arraché la porte de son bureau. Ce à quoi, Nnoitra l'avait envoyé se faire foutre !

Nnoitra Matsuta était ivre de rage après son fils. Il était clair qu'il ferait payer son insurrection à Jiruga. Inconsciemment, ce dernier resserra l'étreinte autour d'Ichigo qui enjamba ses cuisses avec la sienne dans son sommeil. Nnoitra leva les yeux au ciel et jura. Il devait rester calme. Il devait profiter de tous les instants que la vie lui offrirait avec Ichigo. Il n'était pas sur que cela dure encore très longtemps. Connaissant son père.

. .

Le lendemain, Ichigo poussa le corps de Nnoitra qui le couvrait en bonne partit. Le jeune homme se détourna en marmonnant, mécontent. Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage d'Ichigo qui se leva sans tarder. Une heure plus tard quand Nnoitra gagna la cuisine, la table était mise. Ichigo était rasé et propre sur lui.

D'un pas de somnambule, Jiruga se dirigea vers son amant et le serra contre lui. Il étouffa un bâillement contre l'épaule accueillante sur laquelle sa tête reposait.

« Il est quelle heure ?

— Neuf heures…

— J'vais être en retard…

— Mais non… ton appartement n'est pas loin du mien…

— Hai !

— Tu es sur que ça va Jiruga ?

Nnoitra releva la tête et embrassa son amant.

« Maintenant, je me sens mieux.

— Si tu le dis… »

Ichigo suivit Jiruga qui s'installa à table pour manger. Ichigo se retrouva sur les genoux de Nnoitra qui ne voulait plus le lâcher.

« Jiruga… tu n'es pas prêt d'être à l'heure…

— Je sais… Je veux juste sentir ton odeur. Tu sais que tu es un aphrodisiaque ambulant ?

— Et toi un beau parleur ! Mange ! »

Ichigo se leva et s'installa à côté de Nnoitra qu'il trouvait étrange par son comportement si démonstratif. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Pourtant, jusqu'à son départ Nnoitra se comporta par la suite tout à fait normalement. Ichigo songea qu'il s'était mal réveillé.

Nnoitra regagna son appartement et comme il s'y attendait, une limousine noire attendait devant l'immeuble. L'ordre était très clair ! Jiruga se raidit et fronça les sourcils. Il allait devoir affronter une nouvelle fois son père.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonjour...

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir... donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

°°0°0°°

Le martèlement des talons de chaussure de Nnoitra claquait sur le marbre rutilant du hall d'entrée de la demeure familiale. Le regard sombre et la crispation de sa mâchoire firent reculer les domestiques qui voyaient les prémices d'une tempête qui ne tarderait pas à éclater dans toute la maison.  
Déjà, le comportement de Nnoitra-san la veille au soir et le matin même avait été odieux. Jiruga, qui n'était pas tombé loin de son arbre, allait certainement attiser la flamme qui brûlait dans le regard de son père. Il demanda d'une voix polaire au majordome.

« Il est où ?  
- Dans la salle à manger... Nnoitra-sama... »

Sans un remerciement, le jeune homme traversa le couloir principal pour s'arrêter devant un double battant blanc ouvragé de moulures plaquées d'or vingt quatre carrâts. En un mouvement de jambe, Nnoitra éclata la porte qui céda dans un craquement sinistre. Sa mère hurla de terreur et de surprise. Son père leva la tête lentement pour faire face à son fils. Nanao remonta ses lunettes nerveusement, feignant de ne pas être surprise et Tessla soupira en voyant la brusque tempête se raviver. Il avait eu son quota la veille au soir.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'écria Nnoitra furieux.  
- Jiruga ! Menaça sa mère.  
- Laisse-moi m'expliquer avec notre fils... Umeko. »

Matsuta Nnoitra eut un geste apaisant pour sa femme et se tourna lentement en calculant chacun de ses gestes vers sa version plus jeune. Non seulement, ils se ressemblaient mais Jiruga avait hérité de son caractère emporté.

« Quand je te dis de venir Jiruga... tu viens ! J'ai organisé un Omiai pour toi et ta sœur. Kyouraku-san et Nanao vont prochainement se marier. Quand à toi... j'attends la fin de tes examens pour que tu épouses Yoruichi Shinoui.  
- Cette folle ?  
- Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Menaça Matsuta.  
- Mais je refuse ! J'aime quelqu'un...  
- Oublie-la !  
- C'est un homme ! Et il est hors de question que je l'oublie !» Déclara abruptement Jiruga pour choquer son père.

L'opération fut réussie. Ce dernier se mit à avoir une respiration sifflante. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son fils. Les deux hommes faisaient la même taille et quand Matsuta frappa son fils, ce dernier bougea à peine. Son regard restant obstinément fixé sur son père.

« Tu pourras me frapper autant que tu le veux... Je l'aime et je ne compte pas rompre !  
- C'est que nous allons voir ! Si tu refuses, je te couperai les vivres...  
- Je m'en fiche...  
- Tu ne trouveras du travail nulle part ! On verra s'il sera toujours d'accord pour vivre avec un moins que rien...  
- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité ! »

Nnoitra reçut une seconde gifle. Elle fut plus violente que la première. La colère montait en lui et il se promit que la prochaine fois, ce serait lui qui frapperait.

« Écoute-moi bien fiston ! Ici, c'est moi qui décide ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire... Tu épouseras Shinoui où je me charge de refaire ton éducation !  
- Tu n'étais pas là la première fois... »

La main de Matsuta vola mais fut arrêtée par Jiruga qui enserra violemment le poignet de son père. La lueur meurtrière qui perçait dans son regard noir fit frissonner Matsuta, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser impressionner par son fils. Après tout, il était plus fort que lui.

« Porte encore la main sur moi, et c'est moi qui te démolit ! » Menaça Nnoitra. « Et pour ta gouverne... Si vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, c'est devoir quitter cette famille, ce ne sera un problème que pour toi ! »

La tension dans la pièce ne pouvait pas être plus électrique. La respiration hachée et rauque des deux hommes figeaient les spectateurs.

« Que je ne sache pas qui il est... je me charge de l'éliminer !  
- Alors, je me chargerai personnellement de ton cas ! S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit...  
- Tu me feras quoi ? »

Nnoitra se pencha en avant et posa son front contre celui de son père. Les deux hommes entendirent les chaises raclées le sol et les cris de protestations du reste de la famille mais Jiruga ne voulait pas montrer la moindre peur à son père. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir là !

« Tu ne peux pas être absent de la vie de tes enfants pour ressurgir et vouloir leur faire faire ce qui te chante ! En aucun cas, je ne suis l'un de tes employés... Si me débarrasser de toi veux dire renoncer à la famille Nnoitra, je le ferai. J'entends par là, et mets le toi bien dans la tête... Que ce soit Ichi, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, j'agirai à ma guise. Tu veux éliminer Ichi... fais-le ! Mais, si tu crois que j'épouserai l'autre pétasse qui s'envoie en l'air avec Urahara et me faire cocu le jour de mon mariage, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! »

Nnoitra repris sa respiration et continua avant que son père ne reprenne la parole.

« Je me suis toujours débrouillé sans vous... je n'ai jamais laissé personne me dicter mes actes et encore moins maintenant... Tu veux me virer de la famille ? Fais-le ! Tu veux me couper les vivres ? Fais-le ! Ichi ne voudra plus de moi ? Tant pis ! Ma vie ne s'arrêtera pas pour autant ! Dans la vie y'a des gagnants et des perdants ! Ce n'est pas forcément parce que j'n'aurai pas ton fric et ton influence qu'il faut croire que ma vie sera foutue pour autant ! Je ne t'aime pas... Tu ne m'aimes pas... Alors maintenant, tu fais ce que tu veux... Mais, ne comptes pas sur moi pour tes combines ! Si Nanao est assez conne pour se taper un vieux et vivre malheureuse et sous ton joug même mariée, c'est son problème... Si Tessla aime te lécher le cul... grand bien lui fasse... De toute façon, t'as toujours un héritier, alors ne viens pas m'emmerder ! »

Matsuta considéra son fils et lui demanda en grinçant des dents

« Tu as fini ?  
- Hai ! »

Nnoitra fixait méchamment son père qui lui rendait une expression glacé.

« Alors, je vais te faire plaisir mon fils ! Car que tu le veuilles ou pas, tu es bien mon fils ! Donc, je vais te rendre ta liberté. Je ne te donnerai plus d'argent de poche et je te laisse te débrouiller pour payer ton appartement, tes charges, tes études, tes vêtements, ta nourriture, tes impôts, et toutes tes dépenses liées à tes loisirs... nous verrons bien et d'une la réaction de ton « petit ami », de deux si tu es capable d'être un « gagnant » en te forgeant ta propre société. Tu n'es plus évidemment le bienvenu... à part, si tu viens me voir pour quémander ma clémence. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir te la donner ! Alors réfléchis bien ! Si tu franchis le seuil de cette maison, ne reviens plus !  
- Matsuta ! » Protesta sa femme.

Umeko se leva et se dirigea vers son mari et son fils.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... je serai là mais, arrête d'énerver ton père ! »

Nnoitra baissa son regard sur sa mère qui paraissait très agitée. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Habillée dans son tailleur Dior et les cheveux tirés par un chignon sévère, elle paraissait pour une fois humaine.

« Maman... J'préfère vivre comme je l'entends que baisser mon froc pour sa gueule ! » Fit Nnoitra en désignant son père du menton.  
- Jiruga... c'est ce... cet homme... qui t'apprend à parler ainsi ? S'offusqua sa mère.  
- Arrêtez de mettre ce qui ne vous convient pas chez moi, sur le dos d'Ichi... Je me casse ! »

Nnoitra quitta la pièce après un regard méprisant vers sa sœur et son frère. Jiruga entendit la voix de sa mère derrière lui. Quelque part, il se sentait mal de partir de cette manière mais, de l'autre, si cela pouvait lui permettre de respirer. De toute façon, il avait envisagé de vivre selon ses propres règles de voler de ses propres ailes.

« Jiruga... attend-moi ! »

C'était un ordre. Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa mère et la laissa remonter vers lui.

« Jiruga... tu ne peux pas faire cela ! Nous sommes ta famille... tu as besoin de nous. Tu ne peux pas nous quitter de cette manière. Nous avons déjà pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires. N'agis pas sur un coup de tête. Si tu es... homosexuel... essaye de t'arranger pour voir ce... ce... enfin, cet homme en tant qu'amant si ça te chante après ! »

Nnoitra estima que sa mère avait de la chance d'être sa mère. Il releva le visage et rencontra le regard de son père. Froid. Méprisant. Rien qui ne s'apparente à la chaleur de ceux d'Ichigo. Nnoitra fit volte face et allait franchir le seuil quand la voix de Matsuta lui parvint, glacée.

« Si tu franchis cette porte...

L'étudiant ne laissa pas finir son père et ouvrit la porte sans une ombre d'hésitation. Son cœur battait très fort. Il devait maintenant prendre ses responsabilités et agir en conséquence de ses choix. Il ne voulait pas être un poids pour Ichigo... ni pour personne.

°°0°0°°

La foule dense s'agitait dans un joyeux brouhaha. Les étudiants semblaient agités par un courant électrique. Ichigo se sentait gagner par la fièvre. Pourtant, il se sentait préoccupé. Nnoitra ne lui avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles. Il lui avait envoyé plusieurs texto restés sans réponses. Ne voulait-il plus le voir ? Regrettait-il ?

Ichigo s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas ses amis, sa famille... rien. Nnoitra lui connaissait beaucoup de choses de sa vie. Et avait approché ses amis, même son ex. S'était-il fourvoyé ? Le bibliothécaire repoussa ses idées noires et se concentra sur son travail. En fin d'après-midi, il reçut un appel de Renji.

« Yo... c'est pour te prévenir... on devrait faire un concert ce week-end.  
- Encore ? » Demanda surpris Ichigo.

Le roux ne s'attendait pas du tout à faire autant de concerts. Ce ne devait être que quelques concerts et finalement, il voyait presque tout ses moments de libre de pris. Et si Nnoitra voulait faire autre chose que l'accompagner à ses répétitions et concert ?

« Fais pas la gueule... t'es content quand ton cachet te tombe ! Au fait, Ikkaku va passer te le donner demain, celui que tu devais recevoir samedi.  
- Ok... Vous n'avez pas eu de problème avec Grimmjow ?  
- Oh, il a tenté de venir te rencontrer. Mais, lorsqu'il ne t'a pas vu avec nous, il est parti sans rien dire. Tu me diras, il était accompagné. Peut-être a-t-il fait une croix sur toi ?  
- Oui... peut-être... » Répondit Ichigo lointain.  
- Ça n'a pas l'air de te perturber plus que cela...  
- Je t'avoue que... je ne pense plus à Grimmjow. Pour moi, tout est terminé avec lui. Samedi, j'étais sous l'emprise de... mes souvenirs. J'ai eu peur et je ne pouvais pas le rencontrer. Maintenant, si je devais le revoir... Je ne saurai plus quoi lui dire !  
- Et bien... quel changement... C'est... Nnoitra-kun qui te fait faire un tel revirement dans tes amours ?  
- En partie... en partie seulement. Il a été comme le détonateur. Mais, j'avais déjà réfléchi bien avant à tout ce qui m'arrivait... Je vais te laisser Renji. J'attendrai Ikkaku demain... »

Une heure plus tard, Ichigo tournait le verrou de la porte de la réserve, quand une voix inconnue l'interpella.

« C'est vous Kurosaki Ichigo ? »

Ichigo se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Un jeune homme se tenait devant lui, faisant à peu près sa taille le fixait intensément. Ichigo se souvenait l'avoir vu une fois en compagnie de Nnoitra.

« Oui... je suis bien Ichigo Kurosaki...  
- Vous êtes content ? » Demanda d'une voix rêche l'étudiant.

L'air absolument perdu du bibliothécaire poussa Tessla à continuer.

« Mon frère a quitté la maison. Mon père ne veut plus en entendre parler... Ma mère est effondrée. Et Jiruga se retrouve sans toit, sans argent... seul, sans personne sur qui compter ! Jiruga était l'héritier de notre famille... Renoncer à lui ! Faites qu'il...  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous me parler. » Rétorqua calmement Ichigo très inquiet au fond de lui à présent. « Je suis désolé pour votre famille... mais, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Jiruga depuis quelques jours et... »  
- Vous l'avez laissé tomber alors qu'il a quitté notre famille ? » Gronda Tessla.

Son attitude brutalement était clairement menaçante. Ichigo ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Ecoutez... apparemment, Jiruga est un membre de votre fam...  
- C'est mon grand frère ! S'écria Tessla furieux.  
- Votre frère est assez grand pour prendre ses responsabilités, et sincèrement je ne sais pas où est Nnoitra-kun, et encore moins ce qui se passe. Alors, si vous voulez me menacer ou bien me jeter la pierre faites-le ! Mais, ne croyez que cela réglera quoique ce soit. »

Tessla s'approcha d'Ichigo au point où leurs corps se frôlaient presque. Il essayait de l'impressionner. Mais, Ichigo ne bougea pas. Il était hors de question qu'un gamin de vingt ans à peine apparemment vienne le tourmenter. Il avait d'autres soucis à affronter actuellement. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et leurs visages s'effleurèrent. Le ton d'Ichigo fut de miel.

« Que tentez-vous de faire ? Me menacer ? M'effrayer ? Je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre famille. Maintenant, si vous revenez me voir pour ce genre de problème pour lequel, je ne suis pas au courant, je risque de ne pas le prendre avec le même flegme. Je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus...  
- Mon père se vengera et n'en restera pas là ! Menaça Tessla.  
- Vraiment ? Et je suis censé trembler de peur ? Se moqua Ichigo.  
- Bientôt vous ne rirez plus...  
- Serais-ce du harcèlement ? Demanda mi-figue, mi-raisin Ichigo.  
- Une promesse...  
- Soit ! »

Ichigo se redressa et déclara froidement.

« J'espère sincèrement vous rencontrez la prochaine fois pour un sujet ayant trait pour un livre. Si vous remettez les pieds dans cette bibliothèque pour un autre motif, je ne suis pas sûr de rester aussi calme. Maintenant, si vous vous n'avez rien à faire... ce n'est pas mon cas. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Nnoitra-kun ! »

Sans rien ajouter, Ichigo contourna le jeune homme et quitta la bibliothèque. La colère assombrissait le visage du roux. Il avait tenté de rester imperturbable. Maintenant, son masque se fendillait. Il serra les poings convulsivement. Où était Jiruga ? Que se passait-il ? C'était quoi ces menaces ?  
Ichigo se plaisait là où il se trouvait. L'université était accueillante, ses collègues agréables, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'actuellement. Pourtant, il voyait son avenir sérieusement menacé par la famille de son amant. Hirako-san ne lui avait pas menti. Lui, n'avait rien voulu voir. Regrettait-il pour autant ?

°°0°0°°

Ikkaku s'installa sur le sol après avoir tirer sur la capsule de bière. Il avala une large rasade et jeta un bref coup d'œil à son ami.

« A ta place, je m'en ferai pas trop... m'a l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules. Et puis, pour un gamin... il en a !  
- Oh... en fait, je ne suis pas trop inquiet pour le sort de Jiruga. C'est juste qu'il ne m'en parle pas. J'ai l'impression d'être tenu éloigné à un moment important où j'aurai pu être là pour lui.  
- Ichi... Tout le monde n'a pas besoin d'être couvé dans sa vie. Et je pense qu'il veut s'affirmer en tant qu'homme. Tu ne vas pas lui reprocher ? Il reviendra vers toi quand il en aura besoin... »

Ichigo se laissa glisser sur un fauteuil et avala une gorgée de sa propre bière. Ikkaku soupira et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il jeta une enveloppe sur la table.

« C'est ton cachet pour samedi.  
- Merci... »

Ichigo examina l'enveloppe sur la table basse avant de la prendre et d'en regarder le contenu. Il ne put s'empêcher de siffler. Quand il redressa la tête, Ikkaku lui adressait un large sourire de prédateur.

« On est bon... et même plus que ça Ichi...  
- Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
- Tiens.... Matte-moi ça ! »

Ichigo se pencha une nouvelle fois pour récupérer une feuille pliée soigneusement. Il lut rapidement le contenu et laissa ses mains tomber sur ses genoux, stupéfait.

« Cela veut dire ?  
- Que nous avons un contrat dans une maison de disque mon ami...  
- Mais... mais, nous sommes trop vieux ! Protesta Ichigo.  
- C'est dans les vieux pots qu'on fait les meilleures confitures ! Ecoute... Tous les autres sont d'accord. Notre groupe a toujours eu du potentiel. Mais, nous changions toujours de bassiste et notre groupe n'était plus trop soudé. Avec ton retour, c'est comme si on récupérait une certaine jeunesse. Et mine de rien toi et Renji vous êtes plutôt charismatiques ! C'est une occasion unique pour nous de nous faire connaitre et de gagner de la tune  
- Attends, attends... Moi mon métier, il me plaît bien...  
- C'est quoi classer des bouquins quand tu as la gloire qui vient frapper à ta porte bordel ?  
- Gloire ? Tu y crois ? Peut-être gagnerons nous une petite notoriété au mieux... mais, ne t'attends pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire non plus. Et puis nous faisons de petits concerts...  
- Et alors ? On commence tous comme ça ! Qu'as-tu à perdre ? Ça pourrait te faire un appoint... Ecoute, saisissons notre chance. Peut-être que ça marchera pas... peut-être que si ! Mais, si on ne fait rien on ne saura jamais. »

Ichigo finit sa bière et resta pensif un long moment. Décidément, tout semblait tourner de travers actuellement dans sa vie. Quoiqu'il estima soudain avoir la chance de tergiverser. S'il était encore en couple avec Grimmjow... jamais, il n'aurait eu à se poser ces questions ! Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Après tout, si Nnoitra estimait ne pas avoir à donner de ses nouvelles... lui aussi avait bien le droit de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait.

« Ok... allons jusqu'au bout et voyons voir où cela nous mènera !

Ikkaku se redressa et d'une main ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami d'enfance.

« Putain Ichi... J'sens qu'on le regrettera pas !  
- Si tu le dis... »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ichigo regagna la salle et ses yeux tombèrent sur l'enveloppe. Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Maintenant, avec la menace de la famille de Nnoitra au-dessus de sa tête, Ichigo estima qu'il devait jouer toutes ses cartes. Le visage de Jiruga flotta quelques instants devant ses yeux. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi ne lui laissait-il aucune nouvelle ? Enfin, comme le disait Ikkaku... il avait peut-être aussi besoin de temps.

°°0°0°°

Les journées devenaient de plus en plus froides et Ichigo resserra la veste autour de ses épaules. Son cœur battait furieusement sous la colère, enfin moins qu'il y a à peine un bon quart d'heure dans le bureau d'Urahara. Le souvenir de la conversation restait brûlant.

« Ichigo-kun... je suis sincèrement désolé. Même si je dois un service inestimable à votre père... je ne pourrai rien contre la famille Nnoitra. Ils sont très influents et Nnoitra-san est un homme entêté et de parole. Je ne pourrai plus vous garder dans notre établissement. J'ai même peur qu'il ne pousse la chose jusqu'à faire en sorte que toute bibliothèque universitaire refuse votre candidature...  
- Mais... Ichigo était époustouflé et cherchait ses mots. « Je ne connais pas cet homme... »  
- Mais son fils oui ! Attention, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous soyez gay... C'est simplement que Nnoitra-san fournit de généreuses donations à l'université et... il fait partie du conseil d'administration. Nous ne pouvons ignorer la menace !  
- Et votre place ?  
- Oh... mes chances de la conserver sont minces. Mais, s'il ne s'agissait que de cela. » Kisuke devint plus sombre. « S'il n'y avait que ma place... ce ne serait pas un problème mais, cela ne résoudrait rien. Nnoitra-san est véritablement furieux et que ce soit moi ou mon successeur peut lui importe du moment qu'il atteint son but. Autrement dit vous éliminez ! »

Un frisson traversa Ichigo en se remémorant le visage sombre d'Urahara. Il était évident qu'il cherchait une solution pour le sortir de son impasse. Tout au moins, lui permettait-il d'habiter le temps nécessaire sur le campus, afin qu'il trouve un nouveau logement.

Ichigo sortit son portable et consulta sa boite mail. Rien ! C'était désespérant et Ichigo se sentait comme une jeune fille attendant son prince charmant et ce constat l'énerva. Cela faisait un mois que Nnoitra ne lui donnait plus de nouvelles. Ichigo décida de faire une croix sur cette relation. De toute façon, Nnoitra était trop jeune et... visiblement, il était tout au plus un sex friend.

Quand Ichigo monta à l'étage de son appartement une demi-heure plus tard, il se figea. La silhouette de Nnoitra se trouvait accroupie devant sa porte. Visiblement, le jeune homme était endormi. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du cœur d'Ichigo. Il resta quelques secondes, indécis. Le soulagement tout d'abord le traversa, puis la joie pour être remplacée par la colère. Furieux, Ichigo traversa l'espace et donna une pichenette sur le front du jeune homme assoupis.

Nnoitra se réveilla brutalement et rencontra le regard de braise d'Ichigo. Il déglutit. Jiruga sentait qu'il allait connaître les affres de la colère de son petit ami.

« Pourrais-tu me laisser un accès à ma porte ?  
- Hai ! »

Jiruga se leva et se déplaça sur le côté. Ichigo ne le regardait plus et fourrait avec rage ses clefs dans la serrure. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis désolé... je ne pensais pas que tu serais en colère...  
- Tu ne pensais pas ? »

Ichigo lança un regard polaire au jeune homme et ouvrit le battant de la porte de son appartement. Il entra. Nnoitra resta sur le seuil indécis. Le roux se tourna et observa un instant la haute silhouette immobile et rencontra son regard de marbre.

« Entre !  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Ou reste dehors si tu préfères ! »

Ichigo s'éloigna du genkan et se dirigea vers son bar pour se verser un alcool fort. Il avala son sake d'un trait alors que Nnoitra le rejoignait. Le silence se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Jiruga le coupe à voix basse.

« Quelque chose de grave s'est passé ? »

Lentement, Ichigo se tourna pour examiner son amant. Il paraissait épuisé.

« Pour toi non plus, les choses n'ont pas dû aller au mieux...  
- Mon père est un imbécile ! » Grogna Nnoitra.

Ichigo haussa les épaules et se resservit un verre.

« Tu en veux un ? Proposa Ichigo las tout à coup.  
- Non... Ichigo... Je suis...

Le roux traversa la pièce et gagna un fauteuil où il s'assit. Il leva les yeux vers Nnoitra qui l'examinait avec attention. Ichigo soupira et désigna la place à côté de lui du plat de la main.

« Viens...  
- Tu n'es plus en colère ? »

Nnoitra était déstabilisé par le changement de comportement du roux. Le sourire amer qui incurva le coin de ses lèvres, ne lui laissait pas présager une discussion facile. Ou plutôt une vérité qu'il lui serait certainement difficile à entendre.

« Si... je le suis. Mais, je suis soulagé de te voir vivant et en bonne santé. Et puis, tu es revenu... J'ai toujours reproché à Grimmjow de ne pas me laisser assez d'espace. Peut-être faut-il que j'apprenne à vivre avec quelqu'un qui m'en laisse trop ?  
- Non ! »

Nnoitra s'assit sur la table basse en face d'Ichigo et lui prit une de ses mains qui reposait sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Non... Ichigo... je voulais régler mes problèmes avant de venir te voir. Mon père et moi avons eu une discussion très houleuse. Le week-end où je suis venu te retrouver, il m'annonçait qu'il voulait que je participe à un Omiai et pour moi, c'était impossible !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je t'ai toi ! » Rétorqua Nnoitra en colère.

Ichigo se pencha en avant et scruta le visage de Jiruga. La colère qu'il lisait dans son regard faisait écho à son désespoir et à sa propre colère.

« Jiruga... nous ne sommes amants que depuis peu. Tu as une famille, un nom et tu ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait !  
- Tu parles comme mon père ! Mais quelqu'un sur cette planète se demande ce que moi, je veux ? C'est trop égoïste ? Je n'ai fait que penser à toi tout ce temps ! Mais... je voulais régler certaines choses et ne pas être un fardeau pour toi.  
- Fardeau ? »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Jiruga lâcha la main d'Ichigo et se leva pour marcher nerveusement dans le salon.

« Mon père m'a renié et m'a coupé les vivre. Donc, j'ai liquidé les biens que j'avais en ma possession et je me suis trouvé un travail. En plus, j'n'ai pas lâché mes cours... j'n'ai presque pas dormi ces derniers temps. Je ne pouvais pas te demander de l'aide car, je n'envisage pas une relation avec toi en étant une source de problèmes. Je voulais au moins te montrer que je pouvais régler mes problèmes et pouvoir venir te parler sans avoir à rougir. »

Jiruga se tourna vers Ichigo qui était blême. Il traversa la pièce et s'agenouilla devant le bibliothécaire toujours figé.

« Ichigo... j'aurai dû te donner des nouvelles ou tout au moins répondre mais... j'avais peu de temps et surtout, je n'aurai pas su quoi te dire. Ou comment te le dire sans que tu ne te fasses du souci. Je ne suis pas irresponsable.  
- Je suis un imbécile... murmura Ichigo.  
- Non ! Si tu avais agi de la même manière avec moi, je ne t'aurai même pas écouté. »

Nnoitra eut un faible sourire désabusé.

« Je suis par bien des côtés immature et égoïste. J'aurai pu t'en parler... »

Jiruga ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Ichigo avait glissé entre ses bras et appuyait sa tête contre son épaule.

« Tu m'as manqué Jiruga... »

Les traits du jeune homme s'adoucirent. Il referma ses bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo. Il réalisa tout à coup, qu'il n'avait pas du être le seul à souffrir. Ichigo se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

« Jiruga... je... je me suis fais viré ! Il faut que je cherche un nouvel appartement et... je n'aurai pas moi-même beaucoup de temps à te consacrer prochainement. De plus, mes chances pour retrouver un nouveau job sont relativement minces, si j'ai bien compris.  
- Pardon ? Nnoitra était incrédule.  
- Maintenant, c'est à moi de me montrer mature Jiruga. Il va falloir que...  
- Vis avec moi ! » S'écria l'étudiant.

Ichigo resta interdit. Nnoitra avait encadré le visage du bibliothécaire et déclara gravement.

« Vis avec moi Ichigo ! Comme ça nous serons ensemble. Avec mon job à mi-temps, mes études et toi ton nouveau job, si nous ne vivons pas ensemble, nous ne pourrons plus nous voir... et ça, je refuse. Ce mois sans toi a été un enfer ! C'est l'occasion de commencer réellement notre relation. Dis-moi oui ! »

Le cerveau d'Ichigo ne fonctionnait plus. Il se laissait engloutir par le regard sombre et grave posé sur lui.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, bonjour... A toute celles et ceux qui suivent cette fic

Je sais, je suis un peu longue niveau parution ces derniers temps. Mais, je suis légèrement débordée. J'espère que ce nouvel épisode vous plaira. A bientôt pour la suite... (je sais jamais quoi vous dire, alors, je fais bref ^^).

Je remercie Nana, IchiiX et Seeliah pour leurs observations judicieuses ^^

Bêta Correctrice : IchiiX

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

°°0°0°°

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ichigo releva la tête de ses cartons et trouva coincé dans l'entrée Ikkaku, Renji et Chad qui voulaient passer en même temps.

« Dégage gros tas ! S'énerva Ikkaku à l'intention de Chad.

— Si tu prenais moins de caisses on pourrait passer, Madarame. Grogna Renji.

— T'as toujours quelque chose à dire…

— … J'étais là le premier… » Répondit tranquillement Chad qui disait vrai.

Le trio commençait doucement à s'échauffer et Ichigo voyait ses précieux livres ballotés dans tous les sens. Un sérieux mal de crâne commençait à le gagner et la colère montait lentement, mais sûrement dans ses veines. Pourtant, tout le monde fut calmé par la voix sèche de Jiruga qui sortit de la cuisine brutalement.

« Vos gueules ! On vous entend jusqu'en bas de la rue universitaire ! C'est un déménagement pas un champ de foire ! Et faites gaffe aux livres d'Ichi !

— 'tain… c'est pas un petit ami que t'as Ichigo, c'est un garde du corps. Ironisa Renji.

— La ferme et fais gaffe à mes livres…. Si j'avais su, je ne vous aurais pas écouté et nous nous serions débrouillés tous seuls Jiruga et moi…

— T'entends Renji… On s'fait jeter comme des vieilles chaussettes et tout ça pour un jeune morveux tout juste sorti des langes… »

Le « morveux sorti des langes » se posta furieux devant le duo « comique » qui fut malgré lui impressionné par la carrure hors norme de l'étudiant.

« Soit vous filez un réel coup de main ou bien, je m'en charge tout seul ! Mais, si c'est pour nous ralentir, je sens que je vais sérieusement m'énerver…

— Ichi… se plaignit Ikkaku… ton morveux veut nous mordre.

— S'il ne commence pas d'ici deux minutes, c'est moi qui vais débuter le festin ! Menaça sérieusement Ichigo. Je vous rappelle que nous n'avons qu'une journée pour tout débarrasser. Et mon père va arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec une camionnette qu'il a louée pour « quelques heures ». Alors autant qu'on remplisse déjà celle du groupe !

— Ok… râle pas ! Grogna Renji. On y va…

— Peut même plus s'amuser… Siffla Ikkaku.

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'appartement pour être remplacé par Chad qui avait déjà fait un voyage. Le mexicain demanda sereinement :

« Je continue avec tes livres ?

— Hai… mon père se charge des meubles…

— Tu vas tout déballer chez tes parents ? S'enquit le mexicain en soulevant plusieurs cartons sans broncher.

— Non… c'est temporaire. Jiruga et moi allons emménager dans un appartement pas très loin d'ici. Jiruga ne sera pas trop fatigué par les allers-retours entre la fac et son boulot. Mais le nouvel appart' est encore habité jusqu'à la fin du mois, on doit attendre un peu avant de déménager.

Chad se tourna vers Nnoitra interrogateur :

— Ton apparteme…

— Il est trop petit… » Soupira l'étudiant silencieux jusqu'à présent. « Ichi va habiter dans mon studio, mais il ne m'est pas possible de caser ses meubles.

— C'est une façon de tout recommencer à zéro Ichigo… » Se moqua Renji. « Comme à tes vingt ans… finalement ! »

Nnoitra se tourna vers le commerçant nettement menaçant. Ikkaku poussa Renji à la porte en le houspillant. Chad revint rapidement.

« Ichi… ton père vient d'arriver. Va le voir avant que les deux autres se l'accaparent… »

Chad ramassa les cartons qu'Ichigo venait de fermer et quitta la pièce. Le roux leva les yeux vers Nnoitra. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de présenter Jiruga à sa famille. En fait, il avait été mis dehors de son appartement en moins d'une semaine et ni l'emploi du temps de Nnoitra, ni le sien et encore moins celui de son père n'avait permis de pouvoir expliquer les choses.

« Ça ira… »

Ichigo s'était avancé et avait posé une main sur l'avant-bras de Nnoitra. Ce dernier s'était raidi. Même s'il savait qu'Isshin n'était pas Matsuta, le dernier entretien avec son père était encore cuisant à ses oreilles.

« Espérons-le ! »

Inconsciemment, Jiruga se renfrogna. Il fixait le dos de son amant qui quittait l'appartement pour rejoindre son géniteur. S'il ne l'acceptait pas ? Ichigo lui avait certifié qu'Isshin ne ferait pas d'histoires… mais, il avait un peu de mal à le croire. Il avait été tellement heureux lorsqu'Ichigo avait répondu favorablement à sa proposition. Même s'ils devaient attendre un peu… Il lui tardait réellement d'ailleurs. Ils n'avaient fait l'amour qu'une seule fois. Depuis, ils n'avaient échangé que quelques baisers et caresses, presque comme s'ils vivaient leur premier flirt.

°°0o0°°

Ichigo dévala les marches et lança à ses amis.

— Laissez-nous cinq minutes…

Isshin, qui rejoignait Ichigo, observa son fils interrogateur. Le roux se rembrunit. Il ne pensait pas présenter Jiruga de cette manière là, mais comme il n'avait pas vraiment le choix :

« Papa… je voudrais te présenter…

— L'homme par qui tes nouveaux problèmes arrivent ? Tu les collectionnes, fils ! » Déclara Isshin.

Ichigo fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Sa tension monta quelque peu mais, il rétorqua presque sereinement.

« Papa ne commence pas ! Nnoitra est nerveux et il est…

— Plus jeune que toi… oui, je le sais… tu m'en as vaguement parlé. Bon comme on n'a pas toute la journée. Allons rencontrer ton nouveau compagnon. Tout ce que j'espère pour toi, c'est qu'il t'apportera autre chose que des problèmes.

— Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Protesta Ichigo.

— Tu en es sûr ? C'est quand même à cause de sa famille que tu as perdu ton boulot, ton appartement et… »

Isshin s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon. Il resta bouche ouverte. Se tenait devant lui un jeune homme presque sortit de l'adolescence, d'une taille… et son regard, le glaça. Dans quoi Ichigo s'était encore fourré ? Devait-il intervenir dans la vie de son fils ? Quand en aurait-il assez d'être malheureux ? Isshin ne sut quoi dire.

« Papa… je te présente Nnoitra Jiruga. C'est mon nouveau petit ami…

— _Petit_ ami ? » Répéta Isshin toujours stupéfait.

Jiruga déglutit et tourna son regard vers Ichigo déconcerté par la surprise d'Isshin. Voyant la lueur chaleureuse dans les regards ambre, Nnoitra prit sur lui et se dirigea vers le médecin avec assurance. Isshin n'était pas comme il s'y attendait. Il était plus grand que son fils et plus large. Son regard franc et honnête était aussi très différent de son propre père. Il voyait de la surprise, un peu de méfiance et comme un avertissement, mais il ne percevait aucune animosité prononcée dans l'attitude d'Isshin.

« Bonjour Monsieur Kurosaki… Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. »

Il tendit une main vers le père d'Ichigo qui était de plus en plus surpris. Se serrer la main ? Quand il glissa sa main dans celle de l'étudiant, la pression entre eux se fit de plus en plus forte, au point que leurs jointures devinrent blanches.

« Mais, ne vous opposez pas à notre relation…. Je n'ai pas envoyé balader mon père pour que vous vous opposiez à nous !

— Voyez-vous cela ? Et c'est censé m'impressionner ? » Demanda Isshin en souriant.

Là, ce jeune écervelé allait trop loin ! Il devait sortir Ichigo de cette nouvelle galère et rapidement. Nnoitra voulait faire bonne impression, mais ne pas abdiquer ! Une main se posa sur la poignée de plus en plus tendue qui était échangée.

« Ça suffit ! » Siffla Ichigo entre ses dents. « Nous sommes ici pour déménager et pas pour régler des comptes !

— C'est lui qui a commencé ! » Protesta vigoureusement Isshin en prenant un air de chien battu.

— J'ai vu dans votre regard que vous ne m'acceptiez pas ! Se rebiffa Nnoitra.

— Parce que le langage silencieux ça compte maintenant ? Bouda le médecin.

— Papa arrête ton cinéma…

— Toujours égal à vous-même Kurosaki-san ! Plaisanta Ikkaku.

— On était venu voir, s'il y avait des morts… » Expliqua Renji en mâchouillant son chewing-gum.

— Hum… j'ai terminé pour les livres. Je peux aller directement chez vous Kurosaki-san ? » Interrogea Chad n'ayant pas envie de participer aux pitreries d'Isshin.

— Mazaki vous attend !

— Je pars devant alors…

— Attends-moi… lâcheur ! Protesta Ikkaku.

— Bon, c'n'est pas tout ça… mais, on enlève les meubles ! »

Renji joignit le geste à la parole et embarqua une partie de la bibliothèque d'Ichigo.

« Votre camionnette est toujours ouverte ? Demanda le commerçant.

— Tu peux y aller Renji… tout est ouvert ! »

Nnoitra embarqua l'autre partie avec une facilité déconcertante. Ichigo haussa un sourcil et grimaça. Le soir même, Nnoitra allait souffrir sans aucun doute.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir vivre avec ce gamin ? Interrogea Isshin nerveux.

— Oui ! Et ne te mêle pas de cette liaison.

— C'est nous qui récoltons les pots cassés Ichigo. Regarde… Tu vas sur tes quarante ans et… tu redémarre de zéro !

— Je n'ai pas encore quarante ans alors, n'exagère pas ! J'aime Jiruga que tu le veuilles ou pas…

— Je n'ai pas confiance…

— Tu avais confiance en Grimmjow…

— Et regarde où ça t'as mené !

— Et si c'était ton instinct qui te trompait ? Je te demande seulement de me faire confiance.

Ichigo s'était exprimé d'une voix lasse. Il se détourna d'Isshin et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il attrapa la table démontée et Isshin l'intercepta

« Je m'occupe de la cuisine, attelle-toi à ta chambre… 'Y a peut-être des trucs que je ne devrais pas voir à mon âge... »

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et soupira lorsqu'Isshin fut hors de vue. Mais, ne s'attarda pas plus que cela. Il utiliserait au mieux le temps qu'ils avaient pour tout emballer. Ichigo s'occupa de la chambre, Nnoitra de la salle et Isshin de la cuisine. Finalement, tout fut emballé en moins de trois heures. Ichigo inspectait les lieux une dernière fois, le cœur lourd. Son premier appartement qu'il occupait seul. Il n'allait pas se plaindre, quelque part il vivrait avec Jiruga de manière permanente. Un frisson le traversa. Et si tout se terminait comme avec Grimmjow ? De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il avait répondu presque spontanément à Nnoitra et ce dernier était tellement fou de joie à l'idée qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble, qu'il se voyait mal revenir sur ses paroles.

Deux bras enlacèrent ses épaules et un menton se posa sur son crâne. Nnoitra n'était pas comme Grimmjow. Ils étaient différents, mais lui, en tant qu'individu, devait changer s'il ne voulait pas tomber dans le même piège qui avait tué sa relation avec Grimmjow. Ichigo en avait bien conscience.

« Des regrets ? Tu es… en colère après moi ?

— Pardon ? »

Ichigo se tourna vers Nnoitra et le fixa avec incompréhension. Que se passait-il dans la tête de son jeune amant ?

« Absolument pas ! Où as-tu pêché ça ?

— C'est mon père…

— Je pourrai en vouloir au mien de m'avoir engendré ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi… » Marmonna Ichigo. « Même si c'est difficile pour l'instant, je suis sûr que tout finira par s'arranger. »

Nnoitra le fixait songeur et finit par avoir un demi-sourire. Ses doigts effleurèrent la joue d'Ichigo. Au même moment la voix d'Urahara se fit entendre.

« Oi les jeunes… ne faites rien qui puissent nous choquer ! J'ai apporté des rafraichissements…

— Nous sommes bientôt en hiver Kisuke ! Rétorqua Isshin.

— Ne chipote pas ! »

Les deux hommes entrèrent et observèrent le couple qui les regardait exaspéré. Isshin remonta le col de son pull et accepta le café fumant que lui proposait Urahara. Ichigo rejoignit le blond qui lui tendait aussi une boisson. Urahara se tourna vers Nnoitra et déclara moqueur

« Je ne vais pas te manger Nnoitra-kun… »

Jiruga observait Kisuke ne sachant pas très bien ce que venait faire ici de manière si désinvolte, celui qui avait jeté dehors son petit ami. Pourquoi la famille Kurosaki était aussi amicale vis-à-vis de ce type ? Ichigo compris ce qui traversait l'esprit du jeune homme

« Qui que ce soit d'autre aurait dû se plier… Jiruga. Alors n'en veut pas à Urahara-san qui est un ami de la famille.

— Viens prendre un café… désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à l'alcool mais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Ichigo aurait approuvé ma démarche. »

Nnoitra observa le groupe d'hommes qui le fixait plutôt souriant et s'approcha pour prendre la tasse qu'on lui avançait. La conversation roula sur le renvoi rapide d'Ichigo, sur Nnoitra-san et la relation conflictuelle qu'il entretenait maintenant avec son fils. Isshin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

« Cela ne te perturbe pas trop d'avoir coupé les ponts avec ta famille ?

— J'ai été élevé par les domestiques de mes parents. J'ai appris à me débrouiller seul. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'est souvenu de moi, c'est pour me marier avec une fille que je déteste tout cela pour asseoir sa position et son pouvoir dans son domaine d'activité. Il a fait la même chose à ma sœur… et cette andouille a accepté !

— Peut-être est-elle amoureuse de son prétendant ? Suggéra Ichigo.

— Peut-être… avec elle… »

Nnoitra haussa les épaules. Un homme apparut à la porte coupant toutes discussions.

« Kurosaki-san ?

— Hai ! » Répondirent Isshin et Ichigo.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus fit glisser son regard jaune alternativement entre le père et le fils.

« Je veux parler à Kurosaki Ichigo qui habitait cet appartement.

— C'est moi-même…

— Je me présente, bien que se soit inutile, puisqu'une vermine comme vous va quitter notre campus… Je m'appelle Kurotsushi Mayuri et je suis…

— Mais, lâchez-moi ! » Hurla Nnoitra qui avait été rattrapé de justesse par Isshin. « Je n'le laisserai pas insulter Ichigo comme il le fait…

— Calme-toi Jiruga ». Chuchota d'une voix apaisante le roux.

— Jeune homme laissez ce spécimen…

— Kurotsushi Mayuri dites-vous ? Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaitre… » Déclara Urahara d'une voix songeuse.

— Et vous êtes ? » Demanda l'homme méprisant.

— Urahara Kisuke… excusez-mon manque de savoir vivre. Je suis le Doyen de cette université… » Fit-il avec un grand sourire… narquois.

— Le Doyen ? Tss… Nnoitra-san m'avait prévenu mais, j'avoue qu'il était en dessous de la vérité. Vous ne méritez vraiment pas votre poste !

— Oh vraiment ? Ironisa Urahara. Je peux savoir en quelle qualité exercez-vous sur « mon » campus ?

— Votre campus ? Plus pour très longtemps. J'ai été nommé comme vice-doyen sous…

— Les ordres de Nnoitra-san, je l'ai bien compris. Et en tant que fidèle employé, vous vous assurez que les lieux soient… rendus dans les normes ?

— Vous pouvez vous amusez… Urahara-san… »

Kurotsushi se plaça devant le blond, menaçant.

« Mais, vous n'en avez plus pour très longtemps sur ce campus…

— Une menace ? Nnoitra-san ne lésine pas sur les moyens…

— Ironisez autant que vous le voulez… Je n'ai pas vos états d'âmes ! »

Délaissant le doyen, Kurotsushi s'était tourné à nouveau vers Kurosaki et il s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus que l'ancien bibliothécaire dans la pièce, Urahara et lui.

« Ce déplaisant jeune homme a disparu… tant mieux !

— Ce déplaisant jeune homme n'est autre que le fils de votre patron. Rétorqua froidement Ichigo.

— Vraiment ? C'est sans importance…

— Sans importance ? S'étonna Ichigo.

— Son père ne lui en accorde pas, pourquoi devrais-je faire exception… Je suis venu vérifier moi-même l'état des locaux. J'aidéjà fait le nécessaire auprès de la bibliothèque. Pour le vol ! » Mayuri précisa en voyant l'air interrogateur de son interlocuteur.

— Vol ? Moi ? »

Ichigo était stupéfait

« Rien ne vous sera pardonné et la moindre brèche sera exploitée par Nnoitra-san. Vous vous êtes mis un puissant ennemi à dos… Kurosaki-san.

— Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Objecta Ichigo dangereusement calme.

— Nous avons tous quelque chose à nous reprocher… Sinon, vous ne vous seriez pas mis à dos un homme pareil…

— Je pense que Nnoitra-san aime se créer seul ses problèmes. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de motif pour se créer des ennemis… »

Kurotsushi ne l'écoutait plus et inspectait les lieux qui étaient très propres. Urahara soupira et rejoignit Ichigo.

« Vous auriez dû réfléchir un peu plus… pour votre relation avec Nnoitra-kun… »

Le regard ambre glissa vers son interlocuteur. Il avait un mal fou à se contrôler. La douleur, l'humiliation, la colère et la frustration se bataillaient son cœur. Ses poings se serraient convulsivement.

« Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'aimer qui je le souhaite ?

— Personne ne vous l'interdit mais, Nnoitra-kun ne s'est pas aperçu que lui n'avait pas le choix. Il vous a entrainé dans une vie bien périlleuse… J'espère sincèrement que votre relation pourra tenir, face à toutes les embuches qui vont vous être tendues prochainement. »

Aucune réponse ne parvint au Doyen. Ichigo s'était éloigné pour suivre Kurotsushi qui lui tendit les papiers sur lesquels aucune mauvaise observation n'était signifiée. Quand Ichigo traversa à nouveau l'appartement, il était seul. Il ne resta pas sur les lieux… rien ne servait de ressasser ses souvenirs. C'était un peu comme un leitmotiv ses derniers temps pour lui.

°°0o0°°

Des éclats de voix joyeuses se faisaient entendre dans la réserve de la clinique. Mazaki vint rejoindre les amis d'Ichigo et les observa avec un regard bienveillant. Elle leur était reconnaissante de prendre soin de son fils, même après une si longue interruption dans leurs relations. Et elle était rassurée de les savoir près d'Ichigo.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le nouveau compagnon de son fils. Tout ce qu'elle lui demandait, malgré les ennuis qui s'abattaient sur eux, c'était qu'il aime Ichigo. Elle avait appris par la bouche de son fils qu'il était plus jeune… Mais, pour elle, tout ce qui importait c'était qu'il soit différent de Grimmjow. Qu'il ne l'empêche pas de voir Ichigo et d'avoir des relations familiales normales. Elle avait déjà perdu un de ses fils… d'avoir aussi perdu Ichigo pendant quelques années, l'avait énormément blessée… le revoir après tout ce temps, le savoir heureux, c'était tout ce qui importait !

« Kurosaki-san… vous vous sentez bien ? »

Mazaki se repris, en adressant un sourire rassurant à Chad. Elle se réprimanda pour avoir laissé filtrer son trouble.

« Oui… je te remercie Chad…

— Vous êtes inquiète pour votre fils ? » Interrogea Ikkaku. « Il est grand vous savez…

— Je le sais… Ikkaku-san. Sourit Mazaki.

— Vous avez peur que Nnoitra-kun soit comme Grimmjow ? Suggéra Renji. « Si ça peut vous rassurer… Il n'est pas comme lui… Enfin, j'pense pas. Mais, il est quand même spécial.

— Spécial ? Demanda Mazaki qui ne voyait pas en quoi quelqu'un pouvait être spécial.

— Vous aurez la surprise en le voyant ! » Répondit le commerçant.

Chad frappa Renji sur le sommet du crâne gentiment.

« Quoi ?

— Nnoitra-kun est sincère…

— C'est tout ce qui compte. » Termina Mazaki.

Le groupe avait finit de débarrasser la camionnette quand Isshin, Urahara, Ichigo et Nnoitra rejoignirent la clinique. Mazaki s'avança avec le sourire vers le groupe qui sortait d'un camion pour le premier duo et d'une voiture pour le deuxième. Mazaki observa le jeune homme qui se redressait. Elle s'avança vers Nnoitra et lui tendit ses deux mains et sourit :

« Soyez le bienvenu parmi nous Nnoitra-kun… »

Nnoitra eut un coup au cœur en rencontrant le regard très chaleureux de la mère d'Ichigo. Elle arborait un sourire bienveillant. Il n'était pas feint et cela le bouleversa. Jamais sa propre mère ou qui que ce soit dans son entourage n'avait eut cette attitude envers lui… sauf Ichigo. Il s'avança et serra les mains de Mazaki avec la même chaleur en prenant soin, cette fois-ci, de ne pas écraser les doigts de son interlocutrice.

Isshin qui était près à bondir, se rasséréna en voyant l'attitude amicale du jeune homme. Il croisa le regard moqueur de Kisuke.

« Quoi ? Interrogea le médecin de mauvaise grâce.

— Rien, rien… Isshin. Je trouve que tu te fais vieux…

— La ferme ! Et on a le même âge pour rappel !

— Mais oui, mais oui… » Ironisa Kisuke en tapotant amicalement l'épaule d'Isshin.

Ichigo avait vu le mouvement de rétractation d'Isshin et eut un petit sourire. Il voyait dans le regard de Mazaki qu'elle avait accepté son compagnon. Le roux avait été un peu anxieux, même s'il savait que sa mère accepterait Nnoitra. Il n'avait pas vu dans son regard la surprise, intercepté par contre dans celui de son père. Comme si l'apparence de Jiruga était celle d'un homme banal.

« Et si nous rentrions ? Suggéra Mazaki.

— Nous allons décharger le camion d'abord… Répondit Isshin. Nous allons utiliser les forces de ces jeunes gens ! » Termina Isshin en désignant Renji, Chad, Madarame qui les avaient rejoint. Puis, Ichigo et Jiruga.

— Oui… comme ça on pourra faire la fête ! S'exclama Madarame.

— La fête ? S'étonna Mazaki cette fois-ci

— Bien sûr ! S'enflamma Isshin.

— Isshin… qui est le plus gamin de tous ici, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit ceux que l'on croit !

— Tu veux dire quoi par là ? »

Mazaki eut un petit sourire énigmatique et Isshin lui emboita le pas soucieux.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par là Mazaki ? Geignit Isshin.

— Je n'ai pas le temps Isshin. J'ai une fête à préparer.

— Isshin ! Appela Urahara. Je crois que nous, nous avons un camion à décharger. Ne fuis pas devant le travail !

— Je ne fuis pas ! S'enflamma Isshin à nouveau.

— Mais oui… Laisse ta chère femme tranquille et vient nous rejoindre… »

Isshin se plaignit du manque de coopération de son ami et le rejoignit de mauvaise grâce. Chad avait déjà ouvert la porte arrière du camion et grimpait dans le véhicule prêt à tout décharger. Renji monta lui aussi et tendit le premier meuble à Nnoitra qui le souleva avec plus de facilité que le commerçant qui pesta intérieurement. Nnoitra devait être plus fort que Grimmjow. Il était terrifiant ce gamin, lui avait du réprimer une grimace pour soulever le meuble…

« Oi Renji ! L'interpella Ichigo. On n'a pas la journée !

— Pardon ! »

Abarai se tourna vers un autre meuble. Il poussa une commode sur le bord du camion. Isshin et Ichigo soulevèrent le meuble dans un même mouvement. Le camion fut vide très rapidement.

°°0°0°°

L'ambiance était plutôt bonne au sein de la clinique Kurosaki. Le bruit que faisaient les convives s'entendaient jusque sur le trottoir. Renji chantait à tue tête, accompagné par un Ikkaku particulièrement en forme qui jouait du djambé en ce servant de la table. Ichigo tentait de réduire leurs ardeurs mais, Isshin était chaud bouillant pour continuer la soirée sur le même rythme.

« Papa cesse immédiatement ! Tu es ridicule…

— Pas question ! Ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas amusés ainsi tous ensemble !

— Tu as presque retrouvé une seconde jeunesse…. Isshin. Lança Kisuke.

— Nous allons rentrer… Marmonna Ichigo à l'intention de Nnoitra qui finissait sa bière.

— Pourquoi ? Protesta l'étudiant callé confortablement sur sa chaise.

— Ah tu vois ! Fit comme un cri de victoire Isshin. Nnoitra-kun a le sens de la fête au moins…

Ichigo secoua la tête. Nnoitra était certes de bonne humeur mais, il n'avait certainement pas le même sens de la fête que les autres pochetrons assis, ou debout autour de la table.

« La prochaine fois, on organisera un pique-nique avec tout le monde… femmes, enfants, petites amies et petits amis… Avertit Isshin.

— Mais oui mon chéri… En attendant, vu la route qu'Ichigo et Nnoitra-kun ont à faire, je trouve judicieux que nous les laissions tranquille.

— Il est sympathique ce jeune homme… Marmonna Isshin.

Ichigo observa son père désolé et se leva. Il embrassa sa mère et soupira

« Tu as beaucoup de courage maman…

— Non… j'ai beaucoup de chance Ichigo… Passez une bonne soirée, et si vous avez encore besoin de nous, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler. Nous serons là pour vous soutenir…

— Maman…

— J'ai su par ton père et par Kisuke que Nnoitra-san était quelqu'un de puissant et surtout de très obstiné. Sachez au moins que vous avez le soutient de la famille Kurosaki. Nous n'avons pas l'influence de la famille Nnoitra, mais vous n'êtes pas seuls les enfants…

Nnoitra qui se tenait derrière Ichigo ne répondit rien. Il était touché malgré lui… et honteux pour sa propre famille. Cette femme l'avait accepté avec chaleur dans sa famille et ne lui avait rien reproché. Même le père excentrique d'Ichigo malgré leur poignée de main virile, l'avait ensuite entretenu le temps qu'Ichigo discute avec Kurotsushi à l'étage. Cet homme acceptait la relation qu'il entretiendrait avec son fils… il les soutenait, mais il serait impitoyable s'il trahissait la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui. Nnoitra avait compris qu'il avait affaire à un type très sérieux et surtout très fort. Même peut-être plus fort que lui, ou certainement plus fort que lui.

Ils quittèrent les lieux, toujours aussi bruyants grâce au groupe qui ne semblait pas très pressé de partir de chez les Kurosaki. Une fois la voiture engagée dans la circulation fluide de fin de soirée, Nnoitra remarqua

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre…

— Ce sont mes amis d'enfance… Ils venaient souvent à la maison avec… Grimmjow. »

Un petit silence accueillit la dernière déclaration. Nnoitra, même s'il n'avait pas été exclus de la petite fête, n'avait pas les rapports plus qu'amicaux qu'entretenait le reste du groupe. C'était comme un fossé et le rappel de Jaggerjack à sa mémoire, lui faisait comprendre tout le chemin qu'il lui restait à faire pour conquérir l'homme dont il avait brisé involontairement la carrière. Jiruga se sentait mal. Comme une pièce rapportée non désirée. Il voulait faire partir de ce clan là. Il s'y sentait bien…

« Quelque chose t'as blessé… Jiruga ? »

L'étudiant tourna son visage vers son amant qui paraissait fatigué.

« Non… je voudrai seulement faire partie de ta vie…

— Tu en fais déjà partie ! Protesta Ichigo avec un sourire.

— Non… je veux dire ce soir… vous sembliez tous… si uni. Je voudrais que vous me considériez de la même manière…

— C'est déjà le cas Jiruga…

— Pas comme Jaggerjack Grimmjow… S'il avait été là… vous… enfin…

— Laisse-nous un peu de temps pour construire notre propre relation Jiruga. Nous venons à peine de la débuter et je ne te mets pas en compétition avec lui. Je l'ai aimé… mais, c'est toi que j'aime à présent…

— Je suis impatient de rentrer à la maison… » Marmonna le conducteur qui se concentra un peu plus sur la circulation.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Nnoitra ouvrit la porte de son studio et laissa passer Ichigo. Le roux avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il se sentait excité, mais il n'en connaissait pas vraiment la raison. Si… cela lui évoquait le moment où lui et Grimmjow avait emménagé ensemble. Une nouvelle aventure s'ouvrait à lui. Ichigo se sentait moins… fou ou déraisonnable. C'était cela la nuance. Il savait ce qui les attendraient tous les deux. Il n'en était pas effrayé pour autant. A vrai dire, cette situation l'amusait.

« Tu t'amuses ? Demanda Nnoitra qui avait vu son expression.

— Amusé ? Peut-être… Je me sens comme un gamin qui vient de déballer son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Ichigo s'était avancé dans la pièce propre et rangée. Il y avait dans un coin un bureau et un ordinateur avec une pile de livres et de classeurs. Et l'autre partie était vide pour accueillir le futon de Nnoitra pour la nuit. Nnoitra se racla la gorge.

« Ch'suis désolé… tu vas te sentir à l'étroit. La salle de bain se situe là où se trouve l'autre porte dans le Genkan et la cuisine… »

Nnoitra désigna le linéaire sous la fenêtre. Ichigo avança dans la pièce et s'échoua contre Nnoitra toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous n'y resterons pas très longtemps. Mon bagage… tu l'as mis où ?

— J'ai rangé tes affaires… Ils sont dans mon placard dans l'entrée et ton pyjama et ton nécessaire de toilette dans la salle de bain.

— Humm…. »

Ichigo se détacha de Nnoitra et déclara d'une voix endormie.

« Allez, préparons le futon. Où laisse-moi m'en occuper ! Montre-moi où il se trouve. Je te laisse la salle de bain.

— Je veux t'aider ! » Protesta Nnoitra.

— Demain tu travailles… Va ! Laisse-moi faire cet acte héroïque avant que je ne m'endorme définitivement. »

Nnoitra ouvrit un placard et Ichigo repoussa l'étudiant. Il le poussa vers la salle de bain. Nnoitra n'eut pas le courage de protester. Le lendemain, il devait se lever de très bonne heure. Il s'enferma dans la salle d'eau. Ichigo monta le futon. Son regard erra dans la pièce. Peu de meubles mais, il ne se trompait pas sur la qualité de ces derniers. Jiruga sortit a u moment où il s'endormait.

« Tu peux y aller…

— Merci…

— Je vais t'attendre.

— Inutile.

— Si… j'y tiens ! »

Ichigo eut un sourire et remplaça le jeune homme dans la salle de bain. Le roux eut l'impression de s'activer au ralenti. Il avait l'esprit vide. Quand il gagna la chambre, la lampe qui était posée au sol fonctionnait seule. Nnoitra dormait profondément. Ichigo se pencha pour éteindre et passa au-dessus de son compagnon en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Il glissa sous les draps… enfin ! Un bras s'abattit autour de sa taille provoquant un sourire inconscient chez le bibliothécaire. Il s'endormit presque instantanément.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour, bonjour... A toute celles et ceux qui suivent cette fic

bon, y'a pas à chipoter... plus j'avance dans la fic, plus elle m'échappe et plus je fais de l'OOC ! Quoique vous êtes des habitués maintenant... Mais, ici plus qu'ailleurs -_-'. Bref, je voulais vous prévenir que je suis actuellement à mon chapitre XX et sincèrement, je traite la fan-fiction comme je traite une de mes fictions originales. Je vous présente mes excuses pour se dérangement. Je sais où je vas par contre... après, vous apprécierez ou pas cette fiction. En tout cas, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire... j'espère vous faire passer un bon moment avec mes chapitres.

Je remercie Nana, IchiiX pour leurs observations judicieuses ^^

Bêta Correctrice : IchiiX

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

°°0°0°°

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre et les quelques faibles rayons qui filtraient derrière les tentures éclairait un futon où reposait un corps immobile. Le bruit de la circulation se fit de plus en plus dense, au point de réveiller le dormeur. Ichigo ouvrit un œil désorienté. Où se trouvait-il ? Il se redressa sur un coude. Au bout d'une minute, ses souvenirs lui revinrent en masse. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait craint d'arriver en retard. Mais c'était impossible. Son regard glissa sur la place libre qu'avait laissée Jiruga.

Ichigo ne l'avait pas entendu se lever et encore moins le réveil sonner. Il eut honte. Nnoitra était partit travailler de bonne heure, alors que lui se prélassait sous la couette. Il se leva prestement et vit avec stupeur que son petit déjeuner était posé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Le roux se gratta la tête et songea qu'il devait lui aussi prendre soin de l'étudiant. Il se promit de faire son possible pour qu'il ne souffre pas de sa présence.

Il alluma la petite télé et écouta d'une oreille distraite les informations. Il mangea debout avec appétit. Son esprit travaillait à toute allure. Il devait trouver quelque chose rapidement. Ichigo irait acheter le journal du matin après avoir ranger le lit et s'être douché. Ichigo savait qu'il ne trouverait pas de poste en tant que bibliothécaire mais, il pouvait bien faire d'autres choses. Après tout, il pouvait aussi se lancer dans le monde de l'édition, ou se diriger vers une librairie. Fort de ses capacités, Ichigo se sentait plein d'entrain et c'est avec détermination qu'il se trouva deux heures plus tard dans un café avec son journal.

Le roux entourait les petites annonces qui pouvaient lui convenir. Il était plutôt heureux et il passa le reste de la journée à préparer ses CV, écrire ses lettres de motivations et passer quelques coups de fils. En milieu d'après-midi, Ichigo descendit au combini du coin. Il acheta quelques courses et se mit en tête de préparer le dîner. Il avait quelques économies et il avait la chance que les petits concerts qu'il faisait lui rapportent un peu. Le roux ne serait pas une charge trop importante pour l'étudiant.

°°0°0°°

Nnoitra entra silencieusement dans l'appartement. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'Ichigo avait pu faire de sa journée et il espérait qu'il soit là à son retour. L'odeur particulièrement appétissante qui flottait dans l'air le rassura très vite. Il défit ses chaussures dans le Genkan et un sourire s'inscrivit sur ses traits lorsqu'il trouva le roux devant l'évier, terminant d'égoutter une préparation. Son sourire disparut et c'est discrètement qu'il coula vers celui qui était maintenant son compagnon.

Ichigo se raidit lorsque deux bras l'encerclèrent pour se détendre lorsque la voix rauque de Jiruga susurra contre son oreille.

« Je suis heureux de te voir…

— Moi aussi Jiruga… Laisse-moi finir ce que je suis en train de faire… »

Nnoitra se détacha et Ichigo posa sa casserole sur l'égouttoir. Il se tourna vers l'étudiant et lui enlaça la taille. Jiruga fut troublé. Ils étaient enfin seul, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, sans personne pour leur tourner autour. Peut-être… Les mains d'Ichigo s'aventuraient sous sa chemise à présent et sa gorge se noua. La flamme dans les yeux ambre, attisa la sienne.

Oubliant toutes les galères qu'il avait endurées toute la journée, Jiruga se pencha et entoura de ses mains le visage d'Ichigo. Ses lèvres recouvrirent les siennes et se pressèrent. Leurs langues se mélangeaient, s'entremêlaient dans une lutte à la fois tendre et avide. Une des mains d'Ichigo s'enfuit dans la masse des cheveux sombres et l'autre resserra son étreinte autour de la taille du jeune homme. Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de leur échange, mais aucun des deux ne savaient à qui il appartenait.

Nnoitra fondait dans cet échange et ne voulait pas le casser. Quand Ichigo le repoussa pour reprendre de l'air, il en aurait eu un geste de dépit. Toutefois, il s'aperçut qu'il était tout aussi essoufflé que son partenaire. Nnoitra le voulait, son désir grimpa en flèche. Les pupilles dilatées d'Ichigo et ses paupières mi-closes étaient un appel au viol pour lui. Jiruga devint sérieux, si grave qu'Ichigo chuchota

« Quelque chose ne va pas Jiruga ?

— Je… je te veux. Je veux encore te découvrir, me sentir en toi…

Tandis qu'il parlait l'étudiant avait à nouveau enlacé Ichigo. Nnoitra ne termina pas sa phrase, sa bouche recouvrait celle d'Ichigo à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme prit l'initiative et défit les boutons de la chemise de son compagnon, dévoilant au passage la peau exquise au grain fin et à la couleur du miel doré. Ichigo avait la senteur de l'été et du fruit défendu. Nnoitra goutait encore cette langue qui suça, lécha et enroula autour de la sienne.

Ichigo se retrouva coincé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, il avait beaucoup de mal à lutter contre Nnoitra. Quoiqu'il ne le cherchait pas vraiment. Ses baisers lui avaient manqué. Il se raidit lorsque les doigts experts du jeune homme défirent sa ceinture, et le bouton de son pantalon. Ichigo voulu repousser Jiruga, mais la bouche du jeune homme lui chuchota contre son oreille, amoureusement

« Laisse-toi faire… j'en ai tellement rêvé ces dernières nuits. Te toucher, t'embrasser… te prendre… J'n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre aussi… violemment ! »

Ichigo se sentit soulever et il se retrouva assis sur le plan de la cuisine. Nnoitra découvrait sa clavicule qu'il lécha pour descendre progressivement, sa langue frôlant, cajolant sa chair. L'air plus frais électrisait la peau du roux. Les doigts de Nnoitra exploraient chaque parcelle du corps musclé et bien dessiné du bibliothécaire. Jiruga n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un type aussi sexy puisse exercer un métier si ennuyeux à ses yeux.

L'étudiant se sentait plus à l'aise à présent. Ichigo le laissait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Il lui faisait confiance et les regards qu'il posait sur lui étaient toujours imprégnés de cet amour dont il n'arrivait plus à se passer. Les doigts de Nnoitra défirent le sous-vêtement qui restait encore accroché sur le corps d'Ichigo. Un frisson parcourut le roux et Nnoitra demanda

« Tu as froid ?

— A toi de me réchauffer… » Suggéra Ichigo avec le sourire.

Jiruga répondit à ses encouragements et il le tira contre lui, pour couler son corps contre le sien. L'érection d'Ichigo rencontra la sienne et un délicieux spasme le parcourut. Nnoitra abandonna la bouche du roux, pour descendre dans l'entrejambe d'Ichigo qui enroula ses jambes autour de ses épaules. Jiruga lécha lentement la verge tendue avec le bout de sa langue, tout en fixant droit dans les yeux son amant qui haletait sous la caresse.

La langue remonta pour titiller le gland humide. Nnoitra se concentra sur le sexe sensible et l'avala en entier. Il l'aspira pour relâcher lentement la prise. Les lents va et vient devinrent tour à tour rapide, plus lent, appuyé. La langue de Nnoitra s'attardait sur les parties les plus sensibles de la verge d'Ichigo qui laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Les doigts du roux, caressaient la tête de Jiruga comme si elles cherchaient une échappatoire.

Ichigo se laissait emporter par le flot des sensations qui le parcourait. C'était bon et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir à voix basse. Si Jiruga continuait ainsi, il allait venir dans sa bouche. Nnoitra se redressa lentement, parcourant de sa bouche les zones sensibles qu'il avait repérées lors de son premier passage. Il rencontra le regard quémandeur de son amant et il lui sourit. Il se pencha et embrassa à nouveau son compagnon.

Jiruga défit son propre pantalon et attrapa son sexe qu'il s'empressa de presser contre celui d'Ichigo. C'était tellement érotique, qu'il grogna sous la sensation. Nnoitra sentit les doigts d'Ichigo qui caressaient sa peau sous le vêtement, il en était électrisé. Les mains du roux caressaient ses fesses pour remonter vers le bas du dos. Il le palpait avec insistance et douceur à la fois. Ichigo rencontra le regard plus soutenu de Jiruga, voilé par le désir.

« Jiruga… je la veux en moi… »

Nnoitra se recula et Ichigo glissa sur le sol. L'étudiant quitta la cuisine et tira le matelas du placard.

« Tu fais quoi Jiruga ? S'étonna Ichigo.

— Tu es plus petit que moi et je ne pourrai pas te prendre correctement alors, viens… »

Nnoitra tendit la main vers Ichigo qui le rejoignit sans hésiter. Le roux se laissa tomber à genoux et observa son amant qui terminait de préparer leur nid d'amour. Ichigo secoua la tête et eut un sourire. Jamais il n'avait connu ce genre de situation auparavant. Une véritable vague de tendresse envahit le bibliothécaire qui fut allongé brutalement.

Ichigo vit Nnoitra se pencher vers le petit meuble non loin de la fenêtre, il tira un petit pot de lubrifiant. Sans un mot, il retira le capuchon et l'opercule, mais ce fut Ichigo qui plongea ses doigts en premier. Consciencieusement, il enduit le sexe de son amant profitant au passage de l'occasion qu'il lui était donné de caresser Nnoitra. De son autre main, il enduit ses doigts et se lubrifia avec soin.

L'étudiant n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et ce fut un peu brusquement qu'il tira Ichigo sur les couvertures.

« Tu es prêt ? » Demanda Nnoitra.

Seul le sourire d'Ichigo lui répondit. Jiruga ne se précipita pas pour autant, prenant le soin de l'embrasser encore, ses mains écartant les jambes du roux pour se glisser entre elles. Jiruga plaça son gland devant l'entrée humidifiée d'Ichigo et poussa lentement son membre viril dans le trou serré.

Ichigo haleta au fil de la progression lente de Nnoitra. Les coudes de l'étudiant étaient placés de part et d'autres de son visage. Il releva un peu les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Nnoitra. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Ce gamin lui donnait une force incroyable par son comportement, ses gestes de tendresses et surtout son regard presque émerveillé. Ichigo se sentait fondre sous la chaleur extraordinaire qu'il entrevoyait dans ses yeux noirs.

« Je peux bouger ? Souffla Jiruga.

— Viens ! »

La réponse souriante de son amant réconforta le jeune homme qui bougea lentement, remodelant l'intérieur d'Ichigo. Lorsque des gémissements de plaisir se firent entendre, et qu'une légère coloration envahit les traits du roux, Nnoitra bougea plus rapidement, s'enfonçant plus profondément, les coups de reins devenant plus incisifs. Ichigo se sentait se couper en deux pour se liquéfier.

L'excitation montait si fortement en Ichigo qu'il attrapa son sexe pour le caresser et se soulager de la pression qui s'accumulait en lui. Nnoitra se retira à la surprise du roux qui s'aperçut que son amant, le tournait sur le côté. Nnoitra se glissa une nouvelle fois entre ses fesses, la tête enfouie dans la nuque de son amant qu'il grignota avec délectation. Nnoitra soutint la jambe supérieure d'Ichigo, tout en lui permettant de mieux s'arrimer à lui dans une fusion de plus en plus intense. Les deux hommes haletaient alors que les draps se froissaient.

Ichigo sentit venir l'orgasme en lui. Il se crispa involontairement et Nnoitra accéléra le mouvement pour venir en même temps qu'Ichigo. Ce dernier se cambra et émit un gémissement rauque, suivit une minute plus tard par Jiruga. Les deux hommes restèrent quelques secondes enlacés, puis Jiruga allongea le bras pour attraper du papier absorbant qu'il avait placé stratégiquement dans le petit meuble. Il nettoya Ichigo pour ensuite le faire rapidement pour lui.

« Tu sais… je peux aussi le faire. Suggéra Ichigo.

— Je pensais plutôt à un bain tous les deux… Tu pourrais faire ça… méticuleusement ? »

Ichigo sourit et se redressa. Il observa l'amoncellement de papiers, les draps éparpillés et le pot de lubrifiant trainant sur le sol toujours ouvert. Nnoitra qui avait suivit son regard l'attrapa et le ferma. Le roux quitta les lieux et ne voyant pas Jiruga bouger, se tourna vers lui en tendant la main.

« Tu viens ? »

Nnoitra eut un sourire et se leva pour rejoindre rapidement l'homme qui l'attendait patiemment.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo finissait la vaisselle en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il observait l'étudiant assis devant son ordinateur, concentré sur ses devoirs. Jiruga portait une paire de lunette sur le bout de son nez. Il avait expliqué à Ichigo qu'il s'agissait surtout de lunettes de confort qui atténuait la fatigue devant son écran. Le silence régnait, mais ce n'était pas inconfortable. Abandonnant la cuisine, le roux s'attaqua au futon et se mit en quête de remonter le lit.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Leurs rapports étaient toujours aussi passionnés. Peut-être parce qu'ils se voyaient peu. Nnoitra passait son temps entre ses études et ses petits boulots. Ichigo avait trouvé un travail de libraire à mi-temps, proche de leur appartement. Il y travaillait avec joie depuis une semaine. Trouver un travail c'était révélé plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Alors, même si le boulot était différent et moins passionnant, il le faisait avec sérieux et enthousiasme.

Ce qui surprenait Ichigo, c'était la liberté que lui accordait Jiruga. Il ne lui demandait jamais de compte pour quoi que ce soit. C'était déroutant. Il voyait comme il l'entendait ses amis. Ses concerts, Ichigo y allait seul la plupart du temps. Nnoitra était venu une seule fois le voir se produire. Ils avaient tous terminés au bar. Jiruga s'était endormi épuisé sur son épaule. Renji avait été inquiet.

« T'es sûr que ça va avec lui ?

— Jiruga travaille énormément. Je me demande encore combien de temps, il arrivera à tenir le rythme. »

Tous avaient jeté un regard compatissant sur l'étudiant. Le sujet avait ensuite roulé sur la maison de disques. D'ailleurs, Ichigo avait rendez-vous le lendemain avec ses amis pour rencontrer leur futur directeur artistique. Le roux s'approcha de Nnoitra et enlaça ses épaules. Immédiatement Jiruga lâcha son clavier pour se tourner vers son compagnon. L'inquiétude brillait dans le fond de son regard.

« Je suis désolé… ça me prend plus de temps que je ne le pensais…

— J'ai l'habitude… Rétorqua Ichigo avec un petit sourire incertain.

— Habitude ? Répéta Nnoitra ne comprenant visiblement pas.

— Grimmjow… au début de notre relation, quand nous nous étions installés ensemble, il avait créé sa société de travaux publics. On se voyait peu et… »

Ichigo s'arrêta dans sa phrase en rencontrant le regard à présent enflammé de son amant. C'était _le_ sujet qu'il ne fallait pas aborder.

« Je ne te compare pas à lui… mais…

— Que faisais-tu à l'instant ? S'enquit Nnoitra.

— Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je comprends ta situation… qui est plutôt notre situation. Je vais chercher un deuxième job pour que tu ne fasses qu'un seul travail.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

— Jiruga…

Ichigo se redressa et baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme.

« Que tu le veuilles ou pas… c'est toi qui m'a proposé que nous vivions ensemble ! J'ai accepté en sachant que ce serait difficile vu notre situation. Mais toi… t'es tu réellement préparé à partager ton fardeau avec moi ? Si je te propose cela, c'est pour te permettre d'étudier plus librement… Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, mais tu es sur le point de craquer.

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. » Répliqua sèchement Nnoitra qui bailla quelques secondes plus tard.

Il jura entre ses dents et Ichigo sourit. Il se glissa sur les genoux de son amant et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Immédiatement, l'étudiant se détendit et enlaça sa moitié avec tendresse. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent pour un léger baiser.

« Je voulais te dire… demain soir, je ne serai pas rentré quand tu reviendras. J'ai rendez-vous avec ma maison de disque.

— Les choses avances ? S'étonna Jiruga ravi.

— Oui. Et même plutôt bien. Il faut encore patienter pour que tout se mette en place. Normalement, nous devrions sortir un album d'ici huit mois environ, si tout va bien.

— Renji et toi vous avez écrit toutes les chansons ?

— Non… Chad aussi écrit de son côté. Nous avons la moitié de l'album. Certains de nos anciens morceaux ne plaisent pas assez. Enfin, nous verrons d'ici demain ce qui va sortir de notre rencontre avec Aigawa Love.

— J'ai confiance en toi ! Je suis impatient que tu me racontes ton entretien.

— A moins que tu ne dormes déjà lorsque je rentrerai…

— Je ne pense pas. »

Ichigo embrassa Jiruga, pour quitter ses genoux.

« Tu vas où ? Demanda déçut Nnoitra.

— Prendre un bain. Je te laisse étudier.

— Tu pouvais rester encore un petit peu…

— Travail ! Ordonna Ichigo moqueur.

— Mais, j'aurai voulu un autre baiser ! » Protesta Nnoitra boudeur.

Le roux s'exécuta mais n'insista pas. Il quitta la pièce rapidement pour ne pas fondre sur l'étudiant comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Ichigo songea qu'il le regretterait peut-être plus tard. C'était plus que troublé qu'il s'enferma dans la pièce d'eau.

Nnoitra observa l'espace qu'occupait quelques secondes auparavant l'ancien bibliothécaire. Il attrapa un stylo qu'il mâchouilla inconsciemment. Il n'avait pas aimé la comparaison qu'Ichigo avait eu entre Jaggerjack et lui. Inexplicablement, il se sentait en position d'infériorité quand le roux l'évoquait. Nnoitra faisait son possible pour faire face sans se plaindre et Ichigo ne lui reprochait jamais rien. Mais il avait une curieuse sensation. Comme si tout allait trop bien. Il n'y avait pas d'éclat entre eux. Seulement cette impression de non dit qu'il éprouvait parfois.

Laisser tomber était hors de question pour Jiruga. Son frère était venu à sa rencontre dans la journée pour tenter de le raisonner. Mais il refusait de l'entendre. Il aimait sincèrement Ichigo, alors le quitter pour reprendre une vie morne et sans intérêt ne l'intéressait pas. Curieusement, il avait l'impression d'avoir commencé à vivre depuis qu'il cohabitait avec le roux. Ichigo l'attendait toujours avec de bons petits plats, faisait en sorte qu'il ait le moins de travail domestique possible. Il l'avait remarqué et il songea brutalement à remercier son amant.

L'idée lui vint qu'ils pourraient manger ensemble le week-end à venir. Ichigo devait se produire mais, ils pouvaient manger avant ensemble et passer le reste de la soirée ensuite avec la bande de musiciens. Ichigo revint sur ces entrefaites et il intercepta son sourire et la joie qui l'animait brutalement.

« Quelque chose s'est produit ?

— Samedi… ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble avant ton concert ?

— Tu n'es pas occupé ? S'étonna Ichigo.

— Non… pas cette semaine. Je voulais te remercier pour tout le travail que tu fais. Je n'ai à m'occuper de rien et… »

Ichigo traversa la pièce. Quelques gouttelettes perlaient encore sur le bout de ses mèches de cheveux. L'ancien bibliothécaire murmura

« Je ne le fais pas pour que tu me remercies ou…

— Je ne suis pas un imbécile et je crois… qu'il faut que nous sortions. Ça me ferait plaisir… et c'est important pour moi. »

Pendant quelques secondes un silence s'installa entre eux, silence durant lequel Ichigo pesa le pour et le contre. Il finit par hocher la tête. Et puis, ça lui faisait plaisir. Nnoitra avait remarqué le travail qu'il effectuait, même si cela semblait ridicule… pour Ichigo, cela avait beaucoup de valeur. Surtout vu le nombre d'années passés à être un esclave pour son ex. Ichigo repoussa Jaggerjack Grimmjow de ses pensées. Il en avait assez de comparer les deux hommes. Le roux adressa un grand sourire à Nnoitra et déclara chaleureusement.

« Cela me ferait plaisir…

— Vendu ! Bon… je n'peux pas t'emmener dans un restaurant select, mais je ferai en sorte qu'on passe une bonne soirée.

— Je me moque de l'endroit où nous serons. Si tu t'y trouves… c'est le plus important pour moi. »

Jiruga se leva et attrapa Ichigo au vol. Pris dans son élan, ils tombèrent sur les tatamis, plutôt lourdement. Ichigo grimaça de douleur.

« Désolé… je voulais te faire un câlin… » Marmonna l'étudiant contrarié d'avoir chuté dans son enthousiasme. Ichigo éclata de rire et profita de l'occasion pour chevaucher son amant. Son visage suspendu au-dessus de Jiruga, le roux demanda

« Tu fais une petite pause ? »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Nnoitra pour laisser ses mains errer sur le corps du roux.

« De quelle genre ? » Ronronna-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

— Du genre… » Commença Ichigo en embrassant brièvement sa moitié, « à te faire oublier toute une journée… » nouveau baiser, avant de reprendre un peu essoufflé « de dur labeur…

— Je suis… assez d'accord ! »

Jiruga entoura les épaules de son amant et moula le corps d'Ichigo contre le sien. Il s'empara de la bouche du jeune homme pour un baiser de longue haleine.

°°0°0°°

Renji salua Ichigo très chaleureusement quand il le rejoignit dans les locaux d'_Arabesque Music Entertainment_.* Ne voyant pas Madarame et Chad, Ichigo jeta un coup à sa montre.

« Ils sont déjà là… mai, ils ont décidé de visiter les alentours.

— Tu ne t'es pas joint à eux ?

— Non… trop nerveux ! » Ricana Renji.

Ichigo s'installa à côté de Renji et observa le plafond.

« Ne le soit pas autant que cela…

— C'est facile à dire pour toi ! » Lança le commerçant un peu sèchement. « J'ai toujours voulu vivre cette vie là et… ce rêve est sur le point d'aboutir enfin au bout de toutes ses années. Toi, tu t'es toujours contenter de vivre la vie comme elle venait.

— J'ai peut-être mes raisons pour cela Renji… » Souffla Ichigo sombrement.

Renji sursauta. Il avait totalement oublié… pourquoi, après toutes ses années, Kurosaki Ichigo adoptait cette attitude qui paraissait si rêveuse et détachée de tout. Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi, il subissait tout, la plupart du temps.

« Je suis désolé… Je n'y pensais plus…

— Ce n'est pas grave. »

Renji observa son interlocuteur avec attention. Ichigo regardait à présent à l'extérieur par la large baie vitrée. Son attitude paraissait désinvolte, pourtant, Renji voyait battre la petite veine sur la tempe de son ami. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger.

« Tu as toujours aussi peur de l'eau ? »

Cette fois-ci, le raidissement sur son siège de son voisin, avertis Renji qu'il avait été trop loin. Une exclamation détourna l'attention du chanteur vers le guitariste qui entrait bruyamment.

« C'est impressionnant ! S'exclama joyeusement Madarame. C'est super excitant de se retrouver ici. En plus, les gens qui travaillent ici sont super sympa…. »

Madarame remarqua l'air absent d'Ichigo et la mine contrariée de Renji.

« Vous vous êtes engueulés ? Demanda-t-il soucieux brutalement.

— Non ! Répondirent les deux protagonistes en même temps.

— Ok ! Bon, vous allez enterrer la hache de guerre tout de suite vous deux. C'est la chance de notre vie et elle ne présentera qu'une seule fois. J'ai toujours voulu vivre de la musique et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais renoncer. Alors, arrêter de vous comporter comme des gonzesses et…

— Vous êtes le groupe_ Suumitsu_* ?

— Hai ! Firent les quatre hommes en cœur.

— Suivez-moi ! »

Tous suivirent la petite blonde qui était venu les accueillir fraichement. Renji se pencha vers Madarame et demanda confirmation

« Tu es sûr qu'ils sont sympa ici ?

Ikkaku glissa son regard vers le commerçant et déclara

« Y'a toujours des exceptions à la règle…

— Ouaih et ça tombe sur nous ! » Marmonna Renji comme pour lui-même.

Le groupe entra dans un bureau spacieux où se trouvait un homme à la coupe afro. Ses lunettes de soleil, lui mangeait une partie du visage. Il avait une attitude plutôt décontractée. Il désigna les quatre sièges se trouvant son bureau.

« Messieurs… installez-vous. Nous allons avoir une longue discussion. »

Le claquement de porte derrière eux, les fit sursauter. Ils eurent l'impression d'être entré en enfer sans la possibilité de s'échapper. Tous étaient impressionnés et ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils confortables en alcantara couleur châtaigne. Ichigo observa la déco plutôt axée sur les années soixante-dix.

« Je me présente… Je m'appelle Aigawa Love. Appelez-moi Love tout court ! Les formalités c'est pas mon truc ! Pouvez-vous vous présentez individuellement ?

— Chad Yatsutora notre batteur… Commença Ikkaku en désignant le mexicain, Renji Abarai, notre chanteur, Ichigo Kurosaki notre bassiste et je suis le guitariste Madarame Ikkaku…

— Vous êtes le leader ?

— Ouaih !

Personne ne bougea dans le groupe. Madarame avait toujours été le leader et personne ne contestait sa place. Et puis, c'était lui le plus calé dans les négociations. Quoique… Ichigo le trouvait très nerveux pour le coup, malgré l'assurance qu'il paraissait dégager.

Love observa les quatre hommes en face de lui. Tous étaient complètement différents. Les deux personnalités charismatiques dans ce groupe se trouvait être le chanteur et le bassiste. Bien que les deux autres soient aussi intéressant. Celui qui retenait le plus son attention, c'était Kurosaki. Il ne paraissait pas aussi nerveux que les trois autres. Un peu absent même.

Le directeur artistique posa un certain nombre de questions et seuls Ikkaku et Abarai répondirent. Love tenta de tirer les vers du nez de Chad, mais l'homme lui répondait par monosyllabe et semblait aussi expressif qu'une feuille d'imposition. Enfin, c'était loin d'être un manchot à la batterie, alors il n'allait pas lui reprocher d'être sobre.

Il se tourna enfin sur Kurosaki. Ichigo se raidit légèrement sur sa chaise. Il avait vu qu'il allait être le prochain à être cuisiné.

« J'ai appris que vous ne faisiez plus partie du groupe durant quelques années… pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi êtes-vous revenu aujourd'hui et comptez-vous le quittez à nouveau à l'avenir ? »

Le roux sentit tous les regards de ses amis se braquer sur lui, aussi intensément que le directeur artistique. Il toussota et mal à l'aise, il répondit.

« Disons que ma situation personnelle ne me permettait plus de pouvoir assister aux répétitions et aux concerts. Et non, je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter le groupe à l'avenir. Ma situation privée à totalement changé.

— Vous êtes le gay du groupe… c'est bien cela ? Interrogea Love en se penchant en avant.

Ichigo devint écarlate. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi on lui parlait de sa vie privée. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se redressa près à en découdre. Love réprima un sourire. Ainsi il n'était pas aussi intouchable qu'il paraissait l'être.

« Ma vie privée ne vous regarde en rien…

— Moi, j'ai besoin de le savoir ! Voyez-vous dans votre groupe vous êtes… vous et Abarai-san… les deux hommes les plus sexy de votre groupe. La gente féminine va regarder voire tenter de vous aborder. La presse n'est pas tendre avec les homos, surtout s'ils ne sont pas reconnus dans leur branche. Alors, je vais vous donner un conseil… soyez discret !

Ichigo plissa les yeux et attendit qu'Aigawa finisse de vider son sac.

« Bref… éviter de vous afficher le plus souvent avec votre petit ami…

— Je vis en couple ! Je ne vais pas le quitter pour…

— Ça résoudrait tes problèmes… Coupa Ikkaku narquois. Si toi et Jiruga étiez séparés… tu aurais déjà moins de problèmes.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. De quel droit Madarame se permettait-il de faire de l'ingérence dans sa vie ? S'il demandait à Ikkaku de quitter sa femme, quelle serait sa réaction ?

« De quels problèmes faites vous référence ? Demanda Love en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oh, juste que les parents du gamin sont pas d'accord ! Ronchonna Renji voyant déjà un désastre se profiler.

— Il est mineur ? Demanda anxieusement Love.

— Non ! Protesta Ichigo. Jiruga est largement majeur ! C'est seulement parce que ses parents ne comprennent pas qu'il veut vivre sa vie comme il l'entend !

— Ok… ok… des parents possessifs en somme ! Bon, c'n'est pas spécialement un problème. Je suppose que c'est le genre à ne pas vouloir faire de vagues pour la réputation familiale ?

C'est par un hochement de tête que tout le groupe répondit.

« Tâchez juste d'être discret… Et si les femmes vous abordent, ne les repoussez pas ! Votre ami va devoir apprendre à vivre avec une certaine dose de patience. Donc… »

Love tira quatre dossiers devant lui. Il les tendit à Ikkaku qui les attrapa et en donna un à chacun des membres. Le directeur repris d'une manière plus décontractée.

« Vous avez rencontré Rose Ootorimachi avant de venir me voir et il vous a parlé de ce que nous attendions de vous. Je suis assez d'accord avec lui sur le fait que la moitié des chansons devrait être soit corrigées soit changées. Je voudrais un fil conducteur et nous allons mettre à votre disposition une salle d'enregistrement, des techniciens… mais aussi, voir pour l'enregistrement de votre premier clip. Nous allons choisir parmi une de vos chansons les plus prometteuses et la sortir en primeur assortit de son clip. Nous mesurerons l'impact qu'aura votre album… Et cela vous permettra de vous implanter dans le décor. Vous êtes assez connu dans le milieu des indépendants… »

Love repris son souffle et attrapa sa flasque de whisky pour la boire au goulot.

« Voire même très apprécié. J'avoue être surpris que vous n'ayez pas été contacté par une autre maison de disque avant. Enfin, c'est une chance pour nous ! Ou plutôt, je dirais… » Fit-il en se redressant satisfait. « La chance que nous avons, c'est que les majors ne se déplacent pas dans les petites salles de concerts et qu'elles nous permettent ainsi de pouvoir pécher là où il leur serait impossible d'aller… dans les grands fonds. Vous ne leur avez jamais envoyé de maquette ? Demanda brutalement Aigawa inquiet.

— Nous l'avions fait… y'a une dizaine d'année. Mais nous n'avions pas retenu leurs attentions…

— Parfait ! Parfait…

Un sourire prédateur passa sur les lèvres d'Aigawa. Il bascula sur son siège en croisant largement les jambes. Il déclara presque brutalement.

« Ce que vous détenez entre vos mains, ce sont nos conditions. Je vous demande de les lire attentivement et si vous êtes d'accord… Je vous demanderai de signer en bas du contrat et de parapher toutes les feuilles dudit contrat et ce, sur les quatre exemplaires… et oui, eh oui… un peu de boulot pour vous ! Je répondrais à toutes vos questions… si vous en avez ! En fait, j'aimerais que vous en ayez… ça évitera de futurs problèmes…

— Nous allons avoir une avance sur salaire ? Demanda Renji brutalement.

— Non ! Nous prenons à notre charge tous les frais d'enregistrement, aussi bien techniques, qu'humains… nous mettons notre matériel et tout ce qui vous sera nécessaire pour votre confort lors de vos enregistrements… mais notre maison de disque ne fait pas d'avance sur salaire ! A savoir… j'ai oublié de vous en parler… » Grogna Love, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose d'important « Des stylistes vont se tenir à votre disposition, et nous allons vous fournir votre garde robe. Vous allez également faire, d'ici quelques mois, la couverture de quelques magasines musicaux et aussi peoples… tant qu'à faire ! Par contre, si vous avez besoin d'argent pour une quelconque raison venez m'en parler. On verra ce que je peux faire ! »

Bientôt, seul le bruissement des pages qui se tournent se fit entendre. La conversation repris et à la satisfaction de Love, les questions fusaient. Ils finirent l'après-midi au champagne, les papiers dûment signés et tous particulièrement détendus.

°°0°0°°

Quand Ichigo entra dans l'appartement, les lumières étaient fermées à l'exception de la veilleuse se trouvant près du futon. Nnoitra était déjà endormi. Ichigo était resté plus longtemps que prévu, surtout parce que le reste du groupe voulait fêter leur contrat avec « honneur ». Ils avaient écumés tous les bars environnent la maison de disque. Discrètement, Ichigo termina sa course titubante vers la salle de bain. Il eut son troisième haut le cœur de la soirée. Il était tellement éméché qu'il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.

Pourtant, il était suffisamment lucide pour éviter de crier de douleur. Il se releva et se déshabilla aussi rapidement que ses gestes incertains le lui permettaient. Après quelques essais, il réussit à monter dans le bac de douche et laissa le jet d'eau tiède dissiper, enfin tout au moins atténuer, le brouillard dans lequel il était plongé. Le roux mis deux fois plus de temps pour sortir de la salle de bain. Et c'est toujours titubant qu'il échoua sur le futon.

Un bras l'enlaça et le souffle de Nnoitra caressa sa nuque.

« Tu as bu ? Souffla ce dernier d'une voix ensommeillée.

— Hai…

— Tu t'es amusé ?

— Hai…

— Viens plus près… tu m'as manqué… »

Sans attendre d'autres invitations, Ichigo se lova contre Jiruga et s'endormis comme une masse.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il tentait de remonter à la surface mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant, il jetait toutes ses maigres forces dans la bataille. Les flots avaient raison de lui petit à petit. Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva éjecté, la tête hors de l'eau. Il rencontra des yeux qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis très longtemps. Un hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres et Ichigo se retrouva assis le cœur tambourinant précipitamment dans sa poitrine. Une épaisse couche de transpiration le recouvrait. Ses bras l'encerclaient comme pour le protéger d'un danger soudain. Nnoitra sortit de la salle de bain précipitamment.

« Ichigo ? »

Il se retrouva assis à ses côtés, inquiet. Longtemps, le roux resta prostré, incapable de parler et de bouger.

« Ichigo ? » Appela à nouveau Jiruga.

Lentement, le roux leva des yeux plein de larmes vers son amant. Nnoitra ne se posa pas de questions. Il enlaça sa moitié, le berçant contre lui. Jamais, il n'avait vu une telle expression d'horreur et de détresse chez quelqu'un. De quoi Ichigo avait rêvé ? Pour l'instant, il le laissait se vider de ses longs sanglots.

°°0°0°°

_Arabesque Music Entertainment / nom fictif d'une maison de production..._

_*suumitsu = secrets d'états_


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour, bonjour...Je suis de retour ^^

Bon ok... y'a plus personne -_-'... cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous envoyer un nouveau chapitre de Drown me in You ! Ai-je quelque chose à ajouter ? Euh... non rien ! Que je suis perverse... tout le monde le sait, que je suis "sadique"... euh... je crois que tout le monde me l'a dit ! Que je vous ai manqué ? Nan ? Bon, n'empêcher pas un auteur de rêver... C'est son carburant pour les prochaines fics à sortir !

Bon pour récapitulatif... mes persos sont toujours OOC et je publierai au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine ! Voilà...

Bêta lectrice : IchiiX

Disclamer : Je me disais, comme c'est la rentrée... que je pouvais avoir une _petite chance_ d'obtenir les droits mais... dans mes rêves ! C'est toujours a Tite et c'est tant mieux !

°°0°0°°

Les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, Ichigo observa son portable, furieux. Son cœur ne cessait de tambouriner. Il n'en revenait toujours pas ! Comment allait-il faire pour se sortir de cette galère ? Il n'avait que trois jours pour réagir. Après avoir vu leur emménagement repoussé de quelques jours par leur nouveau propriétaire, ce dernier venait de lui annoncer qu'ils ne pouvaient plus emménager dans l'appartement. Le problème étant qu'ils devaient rendre les clefs de l'appartement qu'ils occupaient dans quatre jours.

Expirant et inspirant doucement, Ichigo essayait de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il ne fallait pas être grand clair pour savoir qui était derrière tout cela. Jamais Ichigo n'avait songé qu'il aurait été jusque là pour leur empoisonner la vie. Trouver un autre appartement en aussi peu de temps ? Ce n'était même pas la peine d'y songer. Il devait pourtant découvrir une solution et cela très rapidement. Jiruga était en cours et il ne voulait pas le perturber.

Il composa toutefois un texto l'avertissant qu'il voulait lui parler, une fois qu'il aurait terminé les cours. Ensuite, il ne voyait que son propre père pour l'aider dans ce genre de situation délicate. Son téléphone vibra et Ichigo vit le numéro de Nnoitra s'afficher.

« Ichigo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta l'étudiant.

— Tu as fini les cours ?

— Non… je me dirigeais vers le laboratoire quand j'ai reçu ton texto. Comme je ne reçois jamais d'appel de ta part quand je suis ici, je suppose que c'est important…

— Je devrais te noyer sous les appels… Maugréa Ichigo.

— Arrête de râler et dis-moi ce qui se passe…

— Nous n'avons plus d'appartement…

— Quoi ? Hurla Jiruga.

— Attends… laisse-moi finir… J'ai eu Don Kan'onji au bout du fil et il semblait terrorisé…

— L'enfoiré ! » Grogna Jiruga. « Même pour l'appartement, il va nous faire chier !

— Jiruga… nous n'avons que trois jours pour trouver une solution… après, nous serons mis dehors…

— Nous pouvons demander à prolonger… Coupa Nnoitra.

— Impossible, il est déjà loué !

— Que pouvons-nous faire ? » Nnoitra était visiblement préoccupé.

— Je vais téléphoner à mon père pour que nous soyons hébergés quelques jours chez lui, le temps que je puisse trouver un appartement un peu plus calmement.

— Ça ne me plaît pas trop…

— A moi non plus… Mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! Jiruga… ce n'est pas comme si nous affrontions quelque chose qui intervient comme un coup du sort.

— Je le sais… »

Nnoitra parut découragé. Ichigo soupira et repris d'une voix raisonnable.

« Jiruga… laisse-moi m'occuper de cela. Concentre-toi sur tes études…

— C'est impossible ! » S'énerva l'étudiant.

— Ecoute, ce n'est pas en réagissant de cette manière que nous pourrons avancer et sortir des embûches que ton père sèment sur notre passage… Tu peux laisser ton portable ouvert ?

— Oui…

— Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

— Je peux rentrer et t'aider…

— Non ! Ça serait lui faire trop d'honneur. Ecoute, aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de repos, alors laisse-moi m'occuper de cela. Nous aurons le temps de nous partager les tâches tout à l'heure !

— J'attends ton appel…

— A tout à l'heure… »

Ichigo raccrocha et composa immédiatement le téléphone de chez ses parents. Ce fut Mazaki qui répondit.

« Ichigo… comme je suis contente de t'avoir au bout du fil…

— Maman… j'ai un problème… »

°°0°0°°

Ce fut très surpris qu'Ichigo descendit du véhicule de sa mère. Mazaki contourna sa Toyota rouge et prit la main de son fils avec le sourire.

« Oui… c'est ici que j'ai logé tes sœurs le temps de leurs études. J'avais acheté l'appartement et… je l'ai toujours gardé. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison ton père voulait le mettre en location au départ, lorsque tu as emménagé dans ton appartement sur le campus. Et puis, après il ne voyait plus l'utilité de le garder… Alors, il a déposé une petite annonce…

— Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?

— Parce que je suis sûre que vous auriez refusé notre proposition. Toi et ton petit ami êtes assez indépendants et… têtus ! »

Ichigo sourit à l'évocation du caractère de Jiruga, mais ne se considéra pas lui-même comme étant entêté. Il observa le petit immeuble sur six étages. Le bâtiment devait compter à peu près une trentaine d'appartements. Le lieu était arboré et paisible. Jamais Ichigo n'avait songé que ses parents puissent acquérir pareil bien immobilier.

« Ton père n'aurait jamais admis d'envoyer tes sœurs dans un lieu qui ne soit pas _acceptable_ à ses yeux.

— Je veux bien te croire…

— Viens, je vais te faire visiter… »

Mazaki sortit les clefs de son sac et elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée et composa le digicode pour y accéder. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et s'arrêta devant une des quatre portes situées sur cette aile du bâtiment. Ichigo eut la gorge qui se noua, il imaginait très bien dans quel type de logement il allait entrer. Le hall était immaculé et les portes des appartements étaient semblables à celles de maisons de haut standing. Une fois la porte poussée, le roux constata que ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

« Viens… » Insista doucement Mazaki.

Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures et marchèrent sur un parquet parfaitement ciré. L'entrée en elle-même était grande et lumineuse. Mazaki se dirigea vers une grande pièce dont les volets clos laissaient filtrer quelques rayons de soleil. Elle ouvrit les battants en grand, laissant la luminosité extérieure inonder les lieux et permettant à Ichigo de découvrir une pièce immense.

« Ce sont des habitations réservées aux cadres… Il est très proche du campus de Nnoitra-kun. Cet appartement est le tien maintenant.

— Pardon ? S'exclama Ichigo cloué au sol.

— Nous avons offert à tes sœurs leurs mariages[i]. Mais aussi, des sommes confortables pour leurs permettre de s'installer en tant que médecins généralistes. Ainsi, elles démarreraient bien dans la vie. Nous voulions vendre cet appartement et t'offrir la somme… Et bien, à la place, papa et moi nous t'offrons ton nouveau chez toi, je vais te faire visiter…

— J… je ne sais pas quoi dire… » Chuchota Ichigo toujours sous le choc.

— Alors, ne dis rien… ce que j'ai fait pour tes sœurs, je le fais pour toi aussi. »

Mazaki eut un sourire et repris, comme pour cacher son émotion. Toutefois, son regard brillait un peu plus qu'habituellement.

« Ici c'est un salon double… il fait 35m²…

— Il me paraissait grand…

Les yeux d'Ichigo se portèrent vers la cuisine américaine située sur sa droite. Elle était dans un renfoncement et était entièrement équipée.

« Tu peux manger dans la cuisine… si tu le souhaites. »

Ichigo en fit le tour et sentait sa gorge se serrer un peu plus à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Sa mère se déplaça et quitta la pièce. Le roux lui emboita le pas et ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir donnant accès à trois portes dont deux en vis-à-vis…

« Ici, c'est la salle de bain…

Mazaki ouvrit la porte sur sa gauche et Ichigo vit une salle de bain qui lui parut aussi grande que la cuisine. Tous les meubles étaient d'un blanc éclatant. Une baignoire en forme de sabot, deux vasques et une douche s'y trouvaient. Le sol était fait d'ardoises, ou alors la matière y ressemblait fortement. Mazaki ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler et attira à nouveau son attention.

« Ici se sont les toilettes… mais, ici…

Mazaki ouvrit la porte du fond et celle qui se trouvait face à la salle de bain

« Tu as deux chambres… Tu pourras en faire d'une un bureau et de l'autre votre chambre à tous les deux… Pour la déco et le reste, je te laisse te débrouiller. Les tapisseries sont encore au goût de Karin et Yuzu. »

Ichigo entra dans l'une des pièces qui donnait sur un jardin. Il remarqua le dressing qui faisait tout un pan de mur. Sa mère précisa

« Cet appartement fait environ 93m²…

— Tu me disais… _petit_ appartement…

— Je voulais te faire une surprise. Je pense qu'ici tu as tout pour être heureux. Les voisins sont agréables. Tu as toutes les commodités à quelques mètres. Pharmacie, médecin, combini, marchand de journaux et tu as une entrée de métro proche pour te rendre à ton travail. Nnoitra-kun a moins d'un quart d'heure pour arriver à son campus… et il a une ligne de bus s'il le souhaite…

— Maman… c'est proche du parc Ueno…

— Oui…

— Ça a dû vous coûter une fortune…

— Ce n'est pas ton problème… Ichigo ! »

Même si le sourire de sa mère était bienveillant, il était clair que l'éclat métallique dans le fond de son regard ne souffrait pas la réplique.

« Sache qu'avec cet appartement, il me reste encore de l'argent à te donner pour que tu sois à égalité avec tes sœurs. Mais, je ne pense pas que tu souhaites l'obtenir pour le moment… Alors, je vais le garder et continuer à le faire fructifier, jusqu'au jour où tu en auras vraiment besoin pour un projet qui te tiendra à cœur ! Ah oui, n'oublie pas toutefois, que tu as toutes les charges à payer…

— C'est trop maman…

— Tu es mon seul fils Ichigo… si… »

La douleur qui passa dans le regard de Mazaki, fit écho à celle qui traversa celui d'Ichigo. L'ancien bibliothécaire se dirigea vers sa mère et enlaça ses épaules. Mazaki caressa le dos de son garçon, qui était devenu un homme dont elle était fière.

« Ichigo… je sais… que tu te sens coupable… mais, ni toi… ni moi… ni personne n'aurions pu deviner ce qui allait se produire…

— Maman…

— Ichigo… en avais-tu parlé avec Grimmjow ?

— Non… » Souffla le roux qui essayait de détourner le regard.

— Alors, parles-en avec Jiruga-kun….

Surpris que sa mère emploi le prénom de son amant, il reporta son attention sur sa mère et l'observa avec une attention particulière. La gravité empreinte sur ses traits ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses pensées.

« Si tu veux que votre relation dure dans le temps, ne garde pas ce genre de secret enfoui au fond de toi. Vous avez déjà la menace permanente de son père au-dessus de vos têtes. Parle-lui ! Ton père et moi… nous avons discuté longuement toutes ses années… mais toi, tu as tout gardé à l'intérieur. Il est temps que tu soulages enfin ta conscience. Shiro t'en serait reconnaissant tu sais… »

Le choc d'entendre le prénom de son frère qu'il avait si soigneusement enterré dans le plus profond de son âme firent déferler un torrent de larmes. Ichigo fut bientôt rejoint par Mazaki. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

°°0°0°°

Nnoitra avait fait le tour de l'appartement avec Ichigo et maintenant, il se trouvait dans la dernière chambre. Il baissa les yeux vers son amant qui le scrutait intensément. Ichigo semblait attendre son verdict.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire… c'est inattendu et… soudain…

— J'ai encore du mal à réaliser. » Avoua Ichigo en jetant un œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait toujours pas.

— Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et observa Jiruga ne comprenant pas la question.

« Pourquoi ne nous en ont-ils pas parlé avant ?

— Ma mère a dit que nous aurions refusé ! Et que nous semblions avoir tout réglé de notre côté.

— C'n'est pas faux…

— Mes parents voulaient revendre l'appartement et nous donner l'argent à la place… Mon père m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il retirait l'annonce qu'il avait envoyé, il y a deux semaines.

— Il n'avait pas d'acheteur ?

— Si… plusieurs. Mais, il préfère me le donner plutôt que de le vendre. Et comme il se situe au meilleur endroit pour nous aussi bien pour mon travail que tes études… Tu pourras faire ton bureau, dans l'autre pièce…

— Et ta bibliothèque…

— Oui… »

Nnoitra traversa l'espace et prit Ichigo entre ses bras. Il se sentait très mal à l'intérieur. Son père faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les écraser et… les parents d'Ichigo veillaient à ce qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien de grave. Ils n'imposaient rien, proposaient quand cela était nécessaire. La différence de comportement le mettait en colère et le troublait au plus profond de son âme. Comment pouvait-il exister deux types de parents ?

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à emménager Jiruga…

— S'il te plaît… Ichi… on change la tapisserie de ses murs. Le rose… c'n'est vraiment pas mon truc ! »

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la chambre qui était recouverte de larges fleurs roses et mauves. Même si elles étaient très stylisées… elle donnait un thème terriblement féminin à la chambre. L'autre ayant appartenue à Karin était dans les tons gris et bleus… avec encore des posters de joueurs de football accrochés aux murs.

« Que dirais-tu de commencer maintenant ? Suggéra Ichigo avec le sourire.

— Ok… »

Jiruga abandonna sa veste sur le sol et retroussa les manches de sa chemise à fines rayures bleus. Ichigo se dirigea de l'autre côté de la pièce en laissant tomber sa propre veste. Ils n'avaient que quelques heures pour mettre la pièce en état. Ils avaient à peine démarré que la sonnette retentit fortement. Ichigo se dirigea vers l'entrée et tomba nez à nez avec Isshin et Mazaki.

« On est venu vous filer un coup de main ! » Déclara le médecin avec un immense sourire.

— J'ai apporté le souper et Renji et Chad sont partit chercher quelques meubles…

— C'n'est pas vrai… vous êtes tous là ? S'étonna Ichigo.

— Nous les avons prévenus et ils se sont tout de suite proposés. »

La voix de Jiruga fit sursauter Ichigo.

« Du moment qu'ils ne font pas comme la dernière fois.

— Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps ! » Déclara Isshin. Voyant l'air surpris de ses interlocuteurs, il reprit. « Je n'ai pas oublié la chambre rose de Yuzu !

— Je peux entrer ? » Demanda Mazaki brusquement.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Ichigo s'aperçut des paquets qu'elle transportait. Il laissa passer sa mère et Isshin rebroussa chemin. Il fut remplacé par Chad qui soulevait des rouleaux de tapisseries et de la colle. Bientôt suivit par Renji tout aussi encombré. Ichigo et Jiruga les aidèrent et bientôt tous s'activèrent à détapisser et à retapisser la pièce. La collation de Mazaki permit un petit moment de détente alors que les cinq hommes étaient, contrairement à leurs habitudes, silencieux et concentrés sur leur travail.

Assis par terre au milieu de ce qui serait le salon, Ichigo profita de la pause pour demander à Nnoitra

« Tu n'avais pas de devoirs à rendre ?

— Non… en ce moment tout se passe au labo. Actuellement, je me mets juste en avance sur le programme. Comme je ne sais jamais ce qui peut nous arriver, je préfère être prudent.

— Tu es plutôt sérieux Nnoitra-kun… » Remarqua Mazaki avec douceur.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés sur le jeune homme installé de manière désinvolte sur le sol.

« Je veux prouver à mon crétin de père que même sans lui, je peux parvenir à mes objectifs. Mais, c'est surtout pour moi que je travaille. »

Nnoitra croqua dans sa pomme et la mâchouilla un instant pour reprendre tranquillement.

« Mon père croit qu'il peut intervenir dans la vie de chacun et le faire plier à sa volonté. Quelque part c'est normal, il a le pouvoir, l'argent et une influence considérable. Il a hérité d'une fortune, d'un nom et d'un groupe d'entreprises. Certaines étaient malades quand il les a reprisent. Non seulement il les a remises sur pied, mais il a étendu le groupe…. Je l'admire pour ça. Mais, quant au reste… pour moi, ce n'est que mon géniteur. Je n'ai pas… comme pour vous et Ichigo, ce sentiment d'appartenance à une famille.

— C'est dommage… » murmura Mazaki.

Nnoitra haussa les épaules, indifférent. Tandis que Mazaki ressentait de la tristesse pour Jiruga et de la pitié pour les parents du jeune homme. Ils ne savaient pas à côté de quoi ils passaient. Même si l'étudiant ne parlait pas de sa mère, cette dernière ne faisait strictement rien pour contacter son fils, et cela mettait la maman qu'était Mazaki en colère. Nnoitra était un garçon sérieux, prenant ses responsabilités et aimable. Quoique… Mazaki était sûre qu'il prenait des gants avec elle. Cela lui amena un sourire.

« Je suggère que nous déchargions le coffre des voitures… Proposa Isshin.

— Le coffre ? Vous avez pris des...

— Nous avons pensé emporter quelques unes de tes affaires. Nous gardons le double des clefs ta mère et moi et demain matin nous continuerons à faire des allers-retours. Tu viendras directement ici après ton travail. Tu as déjà pas mal d'affaires à la maison… Nous nous chargerons de l'autre appartement demain. Yuzu va se joindre à nous également demain. Elle a dit qu'elle s'occuperait de nettoyer l'appartement.

— Je vais l'aider. Si le… Enfin, Kurotsushi-san… c'est cela ? » Demanda Mazaki en regardant Isshin.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Donc, si ce monsieur ou un autre homme du même genre est envoyé pour vérifier l'état de l'appartement, je veux être sûre que tout soit parfait ! Vous aurez déjà pas mal de boulot ici. »

Tous approuvèrent et bientôt chacun abandonna le nouveau logement pour retourner chez soi. Les doigts de Nnoitra tambourinaient le volant de la voiture. Ichigo l'observa

« Tu es en colère ?

— Seulement après mon père… rassure-toi. Je me demande ce qu'il compte faire à l'avenir pour nous empoisonner la vie…

— Nous prendrons tous les problèmes un à un. »

Nnoitra frappa violemment le volant et jeta un regard rageur mêlé à de l'exaspération vers Ichigo.

« Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il nous fait ? Si tes parents n'avaient pas eu cet appartement qu'aurions nous fait ?

— Ton père n'était pas au courant non plus.

— Non et s'il l'avait été, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu faire…

— Jiruga… je pense que je vais prendre une adresse postale. Et je voudrais faire parvenir notre courrier chez mes parents durant quelques temps. Jiruga… est-ce que… tu accepterais de m'accompagner quelque part. Pas aujourd'hui… Je voudrais qu'on s'installe tout d'abord. Je te demanderai… de ne me poser aucunes questions… Je veux juste que tu m'accompagnes. »

Nnoitra coupa le moteur et observa son compagnon pendant quelques secondes. Cette angoisse qui rongeait son amant avait fait à nouveau surface. Jiruga percevait confusément qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important. Il finit par hocher la tête.

« Je viendrai et je ne poserai pas de question.

— Bien… rentrons… »

Le couple entra dans leur minuscule appartement. Nnoitra loin d'être fatigué se sentait le besoin d'évacuer un trop plein d'émotions et à peine la porte fermée, il enlaça Ichigo qu'il embrassa passionnément. Ses doigts caressaient inlassablement le dos de son partenaire. Il voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui. Plus tôt, ses amis avaient su qu'il vivait une relation avec un homme et certains avaient ricané. Beaucoup avaient été surpris… mais Jiruga s'en moquait. Ils ne connaissaient pas la chance qu'il avait de vivre avec un homme comme sa moitié.

Lorsqu'il allongea le corps nu d'Ichigo dans les draps, ce fut avec beaucoup de tendresses que Nnoitra embrassa chaque parcelle du corps qu'il serrait contre lui. Mais à sa surprise, Ichigo le repoussa et son sourire se distingua vaguement dans la nuit.

« Laisse-moi faire pour une fois… »

La voix rauque et plus grave du roux l'interpella. La gorge de l'étudiant se serra et il ferma les yeux, lorsqu'une langue experte titilla son mamelon. Il laissa échapper un halètement, il ne se savait pas si sensible à cet endroit jamais exploré auparavant par qui que ce soit. Ichigo qui glissait sur lui, c'était autrement plus érotique. Les baisers pleuvaient sur son corps, pour se faire plus langoureux au niveau du nombril. Nnoitra aurait voulu plus, il tremblait d'impatience et le rire bas d'Ichigo lui fit comprendre que le roux faisait durer l'attente. Il rencontra l'éclat de son regard dans la pénombre et sa gorge se noua. Ichigo ne faisait pas son âge physiquement, mais psychologiquement il était loin d'être un jeune homme sorti de l'adolescence.

Lorsque la main d'Ichigo caressa sa verge avec dextérité, remplacée quelques minutes plus tard par sa langue audacieuse, Nnoitra en aurait poussé un cri de victoire. La succion perceptible et la manière dont Ichigo s'y prenait pour l'absorber firent crisper les doigts du jeune homme sur le tissu du lit. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait venir plus vite que prévu. Il tenta de repousser le roux sur sa prise, mais ce dernier refusa et c'est dans un spasme qu'il se libéra dans la bouche d'Ichigo.

« Pourquoi ? Chuchota Nnoitra.

— Tu n'as pas aimé ? » Rétorqua Ichigo non troublé.

— Si… mais…

— La nuit n'est pas finie Jiruga… nous allons quitter cet appartement sur une apothéose ! »

Nnoitra qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas, n'eut pas trop à se poser de questions. Son amant avait remonté son buste et l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un arrière goût acide et amer se mélangea au baiser, Jiruga enserra de ses bras la silhouette pressée contre lui et le fit basculer contre le futon. A son tour de s'occuper de sa moitié.

°°0°0°°

Trois jours plus tard, Jiruga conduisait sa voiture selon les instructions d'Ichigo. Ses cheveux ébène cachaient une partie de son visage et cela l'arrangeait. Nnoitra ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo perçoivent ses inquiétudes. Même si actuellement, son amant semblait vivre dans son monde. Ils étaient bien ensemble, sauf que ce soir-là Ichigo paraissait absent. Ils arrivèrent sur les berges de la rivière Sumida[ii]. L'endroit paraissait désert et la végétation poussait parmi les dalles de béton.

Ichigo descendit de voiture mécaniquement. Son esprit était vide et c'est presque envouté par les flots qu'il s'avança vers la berge déserte. Quelques pavillons se trouvaient non loin. Jiruga observait les lieux pour savoir en quoi l'endroit était si particulier. Ichigo quant à lui, ne voyait rien d'autre que le serpent argenté et verdâtre du fleuve. Son esprit l'avait remplacé par des flots plus tourmenté. Ichigo respira profondément pour effacer de sa mémoire cette réminiscence. L'eau lui semblait bien paisible aujourd'hui.

Lentement, ses pas l'amenèrent sur le bord. La pointe de ses pieds dépassait et il sursauta violemment lorsque deux mains le reculèrent de force en arrière. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite sous la surprise. Il s'était déjà emballé depuis plusieurs minutes, Ichigo avait cru mourir.

« Tu es fou ? Tu n'es pas censé avoir peur de l'eau…

— C'est ici… »

Aucune parole ne suivit la déclaration faite d'une voix éraillée. Nnoitra observa tour à tour le fleuve et son amant. Ce dernier avait la tête penchée en avant, et ses mèches rousses tombaient sur son front. Jiruga déglutit et sentait l'arrivée du drame. Il se doutait depuis longtemps qu'Ichigo avait subit un traumatisme, mais est-ce que maintenant… est ce qu'il pouvait l'entendre ?

Le silence s'allongeait et la nuit tomba. Jiruga se réchauffa les épaules en frottant ses dernières avec ses mains. L'hiver sévissait encore. La voix d'Ichigo lui parvint enfin après de longues minutes d'attente. Elle était rouée par l'émotion… Jiruga la sentait presque prête à se briser à tout instant.

« Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout… sans m'interrompre. »

Le cœur d'Ichigo ralentissait et un froid qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température extérieure l'étreignit.

« Cela c'est passé… il y a quelques années. » Un petit silence s'installa avant d'être coupé à nouveau par la voix rauque d'Ichigo. « Il y avait deux frères jumeaux très proches et intrépides, qui couraient souvent à l'extérieur de leur maison pour venir se réfugier ici, sur le bord de cette rivière. Les deux frères n'étaient pas bien vieux, ils avaient à peine huit ans. L'un d'entre eux était plus téméraire que l'autre… toutefois, le plus jeune essayait constamment de rattraper son frère ainé… Donc, un jour, le plus jeune des frères voulu prendre le pouvoir pour contrôler la cabane qu'ils s'étaient construits. Il lança un défi à l'aîné. Ce dernier, sûr de son affaire et de sa victoire, accepta le jeu imprudent du plus jeune. C'était pourtant simple, il suffisait juste de marcher sur l'arrête du quai sans tomber… »

Ichigo s'interrompit et sembla se rétracter un peu sur lui-même. Un léger claquement de dents se fit entendre. Nnoitra voulu prendre Ichigo dans ses bras, mais l'homme le repoussa et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Le roux rejeta la tête en arrière pour observer la voûte céleste, pour ensuite tourner son visage angoissé vers l'étudiant faussement impassible.

« C'était tellement simple… J'ai entendu la voix de ma mère hurler. Elle courait vers nous et je ne comprenais pas, ou je ne voulais pas comprendre, l'avertissement. Et… des secousses ont agité le sol brutalement… Le plus jeune tomba en premier et l'aîné voyant son frère se débattre dans l'eau tourmentée s'est laissé tomber pour essayer de le sauver. Mais, le courant de la rivière s'est accentué et le plus jeune s'est éloigné… L'aîné nageait comme il le pouvait. »

Ichigo fit une courte pause et reporta son attention vers le ciel, un peu comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

« C'est à ce moment là que les secousses ont repris. Les vagues sont devenus plus grosses et l'aîné a été entrainé vers le fond... Je… je ne sais pas combien de temps… je suis resté sous l'eau mais, quand je me suis retrouvé à l'extérieur par je ne sais quel miracle, Shiro était loin, son regard était désespéré. Une main m'a saisi et j'ai reconnu l'odeur de ma mère. J'ai entendu la voix de mon père également. Il s'était jeté à l'eau pour secourir Shiro, mais maman et moi nous avons été à nouveau aspirés par le fond. Alors… alors… »

La voix d'Ichigo se brisa et Nnoitra voulu rejoindre le roux qui l'arrêta d'une main. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes à présent.

« Papa a dû choisir entre nous et Shiro… »

La cage thoracique d'Ichigo se levait et s'abaissait fortement. Sa voix était passée dans les aigües et l'expression de pur désespoir déchira le cœur de Nnoitra qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel récit.

« Si ma mère et moi sommes ici aujourd'hui… je te laisse imaginer le choix de mon père… » Ichigo se repris et un froncement de sourcil barra son visage. « Personne n'a pu sauver Shiro. Son petit corps a été retrouvé deux jours plus tard coincé contre des rochers dans la baie de Tokyo. Ce jour là… j'aurai dû disparaitre avec Shiro… j'aurai dû être avec lui… là-bas… »

Nnoitra repoussa les mains d'Ichigo qui tentaient encore de l'éloigner et il attrapa fermement le bibliothécaire contre lui. L'émotion l'empêchait de parler. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacé l'un contre l'autre. Au bout d'un petit moment, l'air vif fit prendre conscience à Nnoitra du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Il chuchota au creux de l'oreille d'Ichigo.

« Viens… On rentre à la maison… »

Ichigo hocha la tête et remonta dans la voiture avec l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans ses chaussures. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois pour voir s'éloigner les lieux. Ses poings étaient serrés, aux points que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches et la douleur était vive. Il se laissa emmener par Nnoitra lorsqu'ils descendirent de voiture à nouveau. L'étudiant fit asseoir le roux sur un fauteuil et partit préparer un thé. Il fit un tour dans la chambre pour prendre un plaid qu'il enroula autour des épaules de son amant qui serra convulsivement les bords de ses doigts.

Ichigo remercia Jiruga inconsciemment lorsqu'il plaça la tasse chaude entre ses doigts. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard sombre du jeune homme.

« Merci… de me l'avoir dit… »

Ichigo observa longuement Nnoitra dans les yeux et il finit par avouer, d'une voix posée.

« Grimmjow… ne le savait pas. Personne… je ne l'ai raconté à personne. Seuls Renji, Chad et Madarame le savent. La grand-mère de Renji habitait non loin de la maison, avant que nous ne déménagions là où vivent mes parents actuellement. Il en a tenu informé Chad et Madarame… car ils se moquaient de moi et de ma phobie de l'eau. Grimmjow est arrivé quelques mois plus tard, mais nous n'en parlions plus depuis longtemps. Alors, il ne sait pas. »

Jiruga pour la première fois depuis le début de sa relation avec Ichigo se sentit supérieur à Jaggerjack. Mais en connaissant un tel secret… ce n'était pas facile à intégrer. La douleur d'Ichigo, il l'imaginait… enfin tentait de la concevoir. Car il n'était pas sûr de ressentir un pareil désespoir si Tessla disparaissait dans de telles conditions. Mais en vivant au côté des Kurosaki… il connaissait les liens qui les liaient. Alors, il essaya de se représenter une vie sans Ichigo. Le coup au cœur qu'il ressentit le dissuada de continuer dans ses conjonctures.

Le froissement du tissu qui tombait sur le fauteuil, attira l'attention de l'étudiant. Jiruga suivit des yeux Ichigo qui partait visiblement se coucher. Le jeune homme soupira et resta perplexe un petit moment sur le canapé. Que pouvait-il dire à Ichigo pour le consoler ? Attendait-il cela de lui ? Exaspéré, Nnoitra attrapa les tasses et les débarrassa dans la cuisine. Il plia le plaid et gagna la chambre où Ichigo était déjà allongé. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Jiruga s'allongea et rencontra l'éclat des yeux de son amant.

« Viens… »

Nnoitra attira Ichigo contre lui. Le roux fixait la gorge opaline de Jiruga. Il se sentait vidé avec une sorte de sentiment de soulagement. Il avait tout avoué. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour avoir causé la perte de Shiro s'en trouvait atténuée. Cela ne le disculpait pas, mais il avait maintenant quelqu'un avec qui partager son lourd secret. C'est presque sans s'en apercevoir qu'Ichigo s'endormit. Jiruga resta un long moment les yeux ouverts. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Il ne savait pas trop. Jiruga se promit de prendre soin de son amant et de l'aider au mieux en étant là tout simplement. Nnoitra finit aussi par s'endormir, mais son sommeil fut plus agité cette nuit-là.

* * *

[i] Les mariages au Japon coutent des sommes astronomiques. Bien plus qu'il ne coute en France. Très peu de japonais le fête ou se marient à cause de prix prohibitif des cérémonies.

[ii] Fleuve qui traverse Tokyo.

°°0°0°°

Je vous dis donc "à la prochaine", en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu...


	14. Chapter 14

bonjour, bonjour...

Voici donc, la suite des aventures de notre petit couple ^^

Shinji : Petit ? Tu t'moques de nous ? Et depuis quand ils sont un couple ?

Jijisub : depuis que je suis passée par là mouahahahahahah

Shinji : Tss ! Dégénérée...

Jijisub : Non... Schizo, s't'plait ! Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir... Je ne m'attendais pas à autant, pensant que cette fic ne plaisait pas vraiment. Suis rassurée, je suis pas la seule à lire !

Shinji : Pourquoi tu lis tes fics ?

Jijisub : Pourquoi tu crois que j'achète des popcorns ?

Shinji : c'est pas pour quand tu nous mattes ? (*_ricanement de Jijisub_*) C'est quoi ce rire de perverse débile ?

JIjisub : Perverse **sadique **! je revendique mon titre ! J'viens encore de tuer quelqu'un...

Isshin qui passait par là : Et qui ? *_secoue Jijisub comme un prunier_* Qui tu as tué ? Espère de psychopathe... (*_C'est bon, c'est bon n'en j'tez plus._..*) La seule fic que t'écris c'est In Your Arms... t'as déjà faillit tuer ...

Jijisub mettant une main sur la bouche d'Isshin. et Isshin reprit : et maintenant tu t'attaques à nous ? Où est Shuusuke ?

Jijisub essoufflée et échevelée : en vacances !

Shinji : Ont a droit au vacances ?

Jijisub : bientôt... vous serez très longtemps en vacances ! Alors profiter de squatter cette tribune... Enfin non, on va faire place à l'histoire... bye, bye...

Bêta : IchiiX

Disclamer : Bleach à... à... à... Tite quelque chose mais, c pas à moi !

Bonne lecture !

°°0°0°°

La circulation était plus dense dans les rues de Tokyo. Il y flottait aussi comme un air de printemps. Peut-être était-ce dû à la fête de l'Hanamii*. Ou peut-être au changement des jours lourds et gris, remplacés par un ciel bleu moutonneux, où le soleil perçait de plus en plus souvent. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était le cœur léger qu'Ichigo se dirigeait vers la piscine municipale pour son premier cours de natation, un an jour pour jour après avoir reçu son premier cours avec Jiruga. Cela amena un léger sourire au bibliothécaire. Il avait l'impression que beaucoup plus de temps s'était écoulé.

Ce n'était pas par cachotterie, mais Ichigo n'avait pas parlé de ses nouveaux cours de piscine à qui que ce soit. Jiruga avait été embauché en tant qu'assistant dans un petit laboratoire à présent il devait se partager entre le labo et l'université. Un gros changement dans sa vie … et par extension dans celle du roux. Inconsciemment, Ichigo décéléra devant le bâtiment de toutes ses _anciennes _peurs, il s'en aperçut et compris qu'il allait encore avoir du chemin à faire, mais il devait franchir le pas.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Ichigo passa le seuil de la piscine municipale et paya sa place. L'établissement était inconnu au libraire. Ainsi il était sûr qu'aucune de ses connaissances ne fréquentaient ce lieu public. Lorsqu'il se présenta devant le bassin, Ichigo n'avait plus cette terreur qui lui chevillait l'estomac. Il regardait l'eau. Ou plutôt, il la scrutait. Elle était limpide et aucun courant ne venait créer de ressacs. Le libraire se souvint de ces balades au bord de mer avec Jiruga et il se dit qu'une piscine était vraiment moins effrayante qu'un océan ou un fleuve.

Lentement, et avec précaution, Ichigo descendit dans le bassin marche après marche. Il resta immobile, les pieds encerclés par cinquante centimètre d'eau : c'était déjà beaucoup plus que sur les rivages d'une mer quelconque. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa respiration lui paraissait hachée.

Ichigo se traita d'âne et jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui. Personne ne faisait réellement attention à ce qu'il faisait. Ichigo appliqua quelques techniques de respiration pour calmer le stress. Le musicien remercia au passage l'équipe dont Love l'avait entouré. Il se souvint des conseils d'Hiyori sa voix nasillarde emplit ses tympans et ses réflexions cassantes lui amenèrent un sourire. S'il était capable de sourire dans l'eau, c'est qu'il avait remporté déjà une grande victoire. Le roux se sentait intrépide, prenant confiance en lui.

Sans qu'il ne l'ait commandé, un de ses pieds s'avança davantage dans l'eau. Surpris par son audace, Ichigo s'arrêta et constata que rien ne se produisait. Certes, il avait les mains moites et le cœur qui dansait la carioca, mais la panique viscérale l'avait quitté. Timidement, il exécuta un autre pas et s'arrêta à nouveau. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et une joie enfantine s'empara de lui.

Le roux se racla un peu la gorge et reprit son chemin, longeant le bord. Quelque part, il avait l'impression de marcher en « slowmotion ». Il se traita d'imbécile mais continua d'avancer en de petits pas incertains. Sa respiration était encore saccadée mais il maîtrisait son angoisse. En fait, c'était une grande joie qui l'envahissait.

Après quelques pas supplémentaires qui le firent atteindre l'extrémité de la margelle, Ichigo lança un regard de biais vers l'autre bord : il voulait le rejoindre mais cela voulait dire s'enfoncer davantage dans l'eau. Son cœur battit plus vite et plus fort. Se sentait-il capable de s'engager plus profondément ? Ichigo estima qu'il avait déjà fait un énorme bond en avant et… que prolonger l'expérience gâcherait peut-être tous les efforts entrepris. Pourtant, au fond de lui, l'homme se souvenait des moments merveilleux qu'il avait connu avec Shiro. Ils aimaient l'eau. Si son petit frère était là, il serait certainement déçu de le voir agir comme une poule mouillée. Ichigo avait toujours donné l'exemple à Shiro alors… alors… aujourd'hui, c'était le jour pour faire la paix avec lui.

Le roux s'enfonça lentement vers une profondeur plus grande. Il respirait bien profondément et ne regardait que ses pieds. Ichigo voulait voir de ses propres yeux. Il ne voulait plus fuir. Dans sa tête, il voyait l'image de son frère albinos qui marchait à côté de lui, l'encourageant à avancer. Certes, pas avec des mots chaleureux… plutôt de façon moqueuse mais qu'importe.

Lorsque le liquide cristallin attint sa taille, Ichigo s'arrêta. Il en aurait poussé un cri de victoire. Il resta là, heureux d'avoir enfin osé affronter seul sa phobie. Il ne plongerait pas la tête sous l'eau, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Ichigo redressa la tête brutalement se sentant observé. Plusieurs regards moqueurs se détournèrent… tous sauf un.

L'homme le dévisageait avec un sourire bienveillant. Le roux se crispa légèrement. Que lui voulait-il ? Voyant le renfrognement soudain du baigneur l'homme s'approcha et déclara avec une voix chaleureuse.

« Vous aviez l'air d'avoir franchit une étape olympique… Vous étiez adorable… »

Ichigo fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas adorable… et oui… j'ai franchi une étape olympique !

— Toutes mes félicitations alors… Vous êtes phobique ? »

Le regard sombre, Ichigo détailla son interlocuteur. Il devait avoir passé la quarantaine. Ses cheveux sombres étaient aussi disciplinés que les siens, autrement dit en bataille. Son regard sable était chaleureux et sans malice. Il ressemblait à un type ordinaire… ouvert. Son corps, très bien sculpté, devait faire mourir d'envie bon nombre de femmes… et d'hommes.

« Excusez-moi… je devrais peut-être me présenter. Je m'appelle Amagai Shuusuke. Je suis assistant de direction pour une compagnie pharmaceutique.

Vraiment ? » S'étonna Ichigo qui voyait davantage ce type en professeur de sport.

— Oui… réellement. Sourit son interlocuteur.

— Je… m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo. Et je suis libraire.

— Vraiment ? » Rétorqua l'autre sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

— Oui… réellement… »

Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il jouait lui-même, mais la bonne humeur contagieuse de son interlocuteur le poussa à badiner sur un ton léger. Il en oubliait presque qu'il était dans l'eau. Presque. Un malaise commençait déjà à le gagner.

« Vous devriez sortir… vous allez attraper froid. » Suggéra Amagai.

Ne voulant pas le détromper, le roux acquiesça et s'assit sur le bord. Il voulait s'éloigner, mais la belle vois grave du nageur le retint.

« Vous partez déjà ?

— Je suis rentré dans l'eau… et c'est beaucoup.

— Vous êtes venu seul… aucune personne de confiance avec vous ? »

Ichigo eut un bref sourire et secoua la tête. Il expliqua d'une voix un peu morne son parcours.

« J… je suis allée dans une clinique qui soigne la phobie de l'eau. J'ai suivit le stage pendant deux mois, sans en parler à personne. D'un autre côté, j'ai accepté les invitations pour me balader à la mer, et sur les berges de quelques rivières… Je me sentais prêt aujourd'hui. Mais, je ne voulais pas que… enfin, je voudrais faire une surprise…

— A votre petite amie. » Termina Amagai complice.

— Oui…

— Pourquoi ne referiez-vous pas un tour de bassin. Je vous accompagne si vous le souhaitez…

— Non… je ne veux pas vous déranger et je serais… ridicule !

— Ridicule ? Je ne pense pas non… Surtout lorsque l'on vient ici pour affronter sa plus grande peur…

— Qui vous a dit que c'était ma plus grande peur ? » Demanda Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

— Vous ne semblez pas être le genre de type à vous émouvoir. Et puis, je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes ayant assez courage pour faire seul ce que vous faites. Donc, je pense qu'il s'agit de votre plus grande peur… »

Seul le silence répondit. Ichigo n'avait aucune envie de réfuter, ne s'étant jamais lui-même posé le problème de manière métaphysique. Amagai haussa les épaules et salua Ichigo, voyant son interlocuteur se replier sur lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas une obligation. Je voulais seulement vous aider. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée…

— Attendez… vous m'aideriez réellement ? S'étonna Ichigo.

— Bien sûr ! Sourit l'homme.

— D'accord… je veux bien essayer mais… »

Ichigo scruta la piscine anxieusement.

« Pas tout le tour… jusqu'ici ça me paraît… bien pour aujourd'hui.

— Je vous attends aux pieds des marches. »

Sans attendre, et le faisant tant qu'il avait encore assez de courage, Ichigo se dirigea vers le bord du petit bassin. Il respira profondément et entra ses pieds dans le liquide tiède. Il avança inexorablement et leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard sable toujours bienveillant. L'image d'Amagai fut remplacée par celle de Jiruga et Ichigo adressa à son vis-à-vis un sourire désarmant, plein d'amour et de tendresse.

Amagai eut un coup au cœur. Lui qui était là par _hasard_ et qui avait observé le roux de loin ne s'attendait pas à pareil réaction. Sans s'en apercevoir, Ichigo resta une dizaine de minutes dans l'eau. Marchant et discutant avec cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et pourtant si doux et gentil avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'il croisait un homme dans son genre. Lorsqu'il lui proposa de le rencontrer le lendemain pour refaire quelques pas dans l'eau ensemble, Ichigo répondit qu'il ne voulait pas abuser de sa gentillesse et de son temps.

« Absolument pas ! Je viendrais plus tôt pour faire mes longueurs et je pense que si vous venez ici aux mêmes heures, je serais présent dans le bassin.

Si cela ne vous dérange pas… ça sera avec plaisir. »

Ichigo quitta la piscine avec le sourire et un certain enthousiasme : la personnalité d'Amagai Shuusuke était si agréable qu'il en avait pratiquement oublié ses peurs. Sur le chemin du retour, Ichigo s'arrêta pour faire quelques courses, saluant au passage les commerçants qu'il avait appris à connaître. Alors qu'il reprenait sa route, il reçut un appel de Renji. Marchant tranquillement sous un beau soleil de mois d'avril, Ichigo songea en décrochant, que rien ne pouvait le surprendre ou briser sa bonne humeur.

« T'es où ? » Interrogea le commerçant visiblement stressé.

— Je rentre chez moi…

— On part demain !

— Quoi ? »

Ichigo se figea sur le trottoir. Une boule d'angoisse se logea soudainement dans son ventre. Il ne s'attendait pas à pareille nouvelle.

« C'est Aigawa qui veut nous faire participer à un festival dans le sud… et pas question de refuser. Un groupe s'est décommandé car le chanteur est aphone. On nous a proposé de participer à leur place…

Mais… mais…

Ichigo ! C'est notre job !

— Je bosse demain…

— Ton futur boulot c'est musicien, pas libraire… réveille-toi vieux ! » S'agaça Renji. « Ikkaku et Chad ont pris leurs dispositions et moi, j'ai trouvé un intérimaire…

— C'est facile pour toi ! » Grogna le roux entre ses dents.

— Tu crois vraiment que c'est plus facile de trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour un magasin qui t'appartient ? C'est au pied levé mec ! Et au fait… nous le savions dès le départ alors maintenant t'assume et tu nous laisses pas tomber. Bon, j'ai encore à former mon vendeur. Alors on a rendez-vous pour prendre le Shinkansenii vers cinq heures du mat'. Là-bas on aura une camionnette pour déplacer notre matériel. Le concert débutera pour nous à 20h 30.

— Ok…

— Donc, on va à Okayama… à Kurashiki. Tu prépares tes affaires et n'oublie rien ! »

Ichigo observa son portable la mine défaite. C'était vrai, il savait que cela pouvait arriver, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça se fasse si vite. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une réalité qu'il avait inconsciemment toujours repoussée. Il n'allait pas dire que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Bien au contraire. Seulement, il devait quitter Jiruga, c'était là la partie la moins agréable et puis… il avait son travail. Il soupira et composa le numéro de son patron pour l'avertir. Un autre moment difficile à passer. Son cœur tambourinait parce qu'Ichigo savait à l'avance ce qui allait arriver.

« Ishida-san?

— Hai!

— C'est Kurosaki Ichigo.

— Je n'ai pas le temps Kurosaki… Il y a du monde à la librairie et…

— Je ne pourrai pas venir demain.

— C'est impossible, la rentrée scolaire va avoir lieu et je suis débordé ! Je vous interdis de tomber malade.

— C'est pour… mon travail…

— Vous travaillez pour moi… oh… » se reprit Ryuuken. « Vous parlez de ce pseudo travail ? » Ironisa-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas un pseudo travail… » Répliqua sèchement Ichigo.

— Tss… Chacun voit midi à sa porte. Si vous ne venez pas travailler demain, vous pourrez vous choisir une nouvelle place. Nous en avions déjà parlé Kurosaki, maintenant c'est à vous de choisir…

— Trouvez-moi un remplaçant ! »

Ichigo raccrocha le cœur battant. Sa voix avait été plus tranchante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il aimait bien Ishida-san même s'il se montrait parfois dur et intraitable il savait aussi se montrer magnanime lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Ichigo avait eu l'impression de le trahir à l'instant.

Que venait-il de faire ? Il avait agit en total égoïsme et de manière irréfléchie. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa place mais, comme l'avait précisé Renji plus tôt, il savait qu'un jour où l'autre cela arriverait. Il en avait discuté longuement avec Ishida-san sans pour autant le convaincre. Ce qui venait de se produire était un résultat couru d'avance. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Ichigo rentra dans son appartement déboussolé. L'ancien libraire démarra le souper, puis entrepris de faire sa valise et sortit sa Gibson qu'il plaça dans son étui. Il vérifia ses papiers et termina le repas.

Quand Jiruga franchit le seuil, il remarqua immédiatement la valise d'Ichigo.

« Tu pars ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

— J'ai un concert demain soir et il se passe à Kurashiki dans le secteur d'Okayama.

— Si loin ? » Fit ébahis Jiruga. « Si vite ?

Nous en avions déjà discuté… Un groupe ne peut pas se produire à un festival demain, nous le remplaçons au pied levé. C'est une chance en or de nous faire connaitre un peu plus… »

Jiruga sourit et franchit la distance qui le séparait de sa moitié. Il l'enlaça et embrassa sa tempe.

« Ne soit pas si inquiet… tout se passera bien, j'ai confiance.

— J'ai perdu mon boulot Jiruga.

— Il n'y a que toi qui en sois étonné. »

Jiruga éclata de rire en voyant la mine renfrognée d'Ichigo qui souleva une louche menaçant.

« Pourquoi suis-je toujours le seul à m'inquiéter ? Gronda le roux.

— Parce que tu ne sais pas vivre l'instant présent ! Et puis, tu es au courant depuis un petit moment, je te signale… »

Prenant un air un peu plus grave en interceptant le regard mauvais d'Ichigo, Jiruga continua.

« Ichi… Nous en avons parlé depuis un petit moment déjà et puis… Ishida-san t'avait prévenu. C'est sûr que cela doit te faire un choc… Tu agis quelque fois avec désinvolture… mais, demain tu commences réellement ta carrière de musicien ! »

Jiruga semblait plutôt fier à cet instant là.

« De plus, nous ne sommes pas à la rue et je gagne un salaire maintenant… alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te tracasses autant…

— Je pensais que… tu serais… contrarié… »

Le visage de Nnoitra se ferma instantanément. Ichigo eut l'impression d'avoir fait une boulette, mais laquelle ? Puis, d'un coup, il sut ce qui traversait l'esprit du jeune homme et voulut se rattraper

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » Essaya de minimiser Ichigo.

— Bien au contraire ! »

La voix de Jiruga claqua comme un coup de fouet. Il était vraiment en colère et Ichigo déglutit. Il n'avait pas peur de Nnoitra. Ichigo savait que son amant ne lèverait jamais la main sur lui, mais sa colère pour _ce_ sujet là était terrifiante.

« Tu m'as encore comparé à _lui_ ! »

Ichigo ne faisait pratiquement aucune comparaison avec Grimmjow. Malheureusement des qu'il en faisait une, même minime ou inconsciente… Jiruga se fâchait. C'était le seul sujet pour lequel d'ailleurs, il n'arrivait pas à garder son calme. Pourtant, Nnoitra connaissait ses sentiments vis-à-vis de lui. Ichigo ne comprenait pas son emportement.

« Je ne te comparais pas à lui ! Je pars du jour au lendemain alors que samedi nous étions censé partir tous les deux en week-end !

— Je t'ai pourtant dit que je comprenais ta situation… alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes constamment pour des trucs sans importances ?

— Jiruga… je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher… je pars demain et…

— Et quoi ? » Demanda le jeune homme agacé.

Nnoitra scruta le roux qui paraissait se renfrogner un peu plus. Il n'aimait pas se quereller avec lui et cela arrivait rarement, heureusement. Mais les tergiversations d'Ichigo l'agaçaient. Il ne savait plus comment faire comprendre à sa moitié qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait ! Sauf le tromper… là, il lui ferait la peau. A chaque fois qu'il conjecturait ainsi, il voyait l'ombre de Jaggerjack derrière et sa tension montait brutalement. Comment pouvait-il le comparer à un type pareil ?

Habituellement, Jiruga faisait un geste pour apaiser Ichigo mais cette fois-ci… il allait le faire réfléchir sur son comportement. Il ne voulait pas de chantage psychologique. Et Ichigo s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, lui en faisait à l'affection ! Jiruga se reposait beaucoup sur Ichigo et il était reconnaissant à son amant de prendre autant soin de lui… mais, il ne voulait pas en contrepartie y laisser sa santé mentale. Jiruga était son homme, il ferait beaucoup de choses pour faire plaisir à Ichigo mais, il ne voulait pas de ce petit jeu malsain.

Sans ajouter un mot, Nnoitra s'éloigna.

« Jiruga… » Appela la voix de son amant dans le dos.

— Je vais mettre la table ! »

Ichigo voulu protester, mais le regard dont l'affubla Nnoitra l'arrêta dans son élan. Le dîner se passa en silence. Seuls le tintement des couverts et celui de la mastication était perceptible. Jiruga faisant exprès de désamorcer toute tentative de discussion pour bien faire comprendre à Ichigo qu'il ne lui pardonnait pas son manque de confiance en lui. Ensuite, il se leva et débarrassa sans prêter la moindre attention au roux.

« J'allais le faire ! Protesta Ichigo.

— Non… tu as autre chose à faire ce soir ! Alors, je m'occupe de la maison…

— Et t…

— Ichigo. Je ne suis pas un petit garçon alors, tu n'as qu'à finir de préparer ton voyage.»

Ichigo resta planté au milieu de la cuisine, complètement déboussolé. Finalement, il partit se prendre une douche et se mettre en pyjama. Pourquoi Jiruga prenait-il si mal le fait qu'il ait eu un petit ami avant lui ? De plus, dans son esprit, il ne l'avait pas comparé à Grimmjow… alors qu'avait-il fait ? Il aurait aimé que Jiruga le prenne dans ses bras. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas se voir pendant quatre jours. Enfin, il n'était pas sûr du nombre de jours en fait… Il aurait voulu partir en bon terme.

Jiruga regagna le lit très tard. Ichigo ne dormait pas et son amant s'en aperçut.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile… » Il attira Ichigo à lui et Nnoitra termina par « et moi avec… » Ichigo eut un petit sourire. Il se pelotonna contre l'étudiant qui l'embrassa brièvement. Les yeux d'Ichigo se fermèrent lentement. Le cœur léger, il s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard comme une masse. Nnoitra caressa les cheveux soyeux pour sombrer lui-même dans un sommeil agité, où Jaggerjack venait lui rendre visite.

°°0°0°°

Le lendemain, c'est le tintamarre d'une sonnette qui les réveilla en sursaut. Ichigo se redressa hagard dans le lit. Jiruga grogna et se leva brusquement pour aller tuer l'importun qui venait les déranger en pleine nuit ! Quelques secondes plus tard, Ichigo entendit la voix furieuse de Renji, suivit par celle de Jiruga.

« Où est-il ?

Dans le lit !

Putain, je m'en doutais… »

Ichigo tourna la tête vers son radioréveil et constata avec horreur qu'il était 4 h45. Il avait oublié d'installer l'alarme. Renji apparut furieux sur le seuil de la chambre.

« Ichi ! J'essaye de te contacter depuis un quart d'heure sur ton portable ! »

Le roux tourna la tête et attrapa son téléphone et rougit.

« Je l'ai éteint…

— Espèce de connard ! On va louper le Shinkansen par ta faute ! Tu sais que nous n'en aurons pas d'autre avant 14 h et nous ne serons jamais arrivé à temps pour le concert alors tu te magnes le cul et tu t'habilles !

— Mes affaires sont prêtes…

— Elles sont où ? » S'écria Renji toujours aussi mécontent.

Ichigo cru voir palpiter une veine au coin de sa tempe.

« Dans l'entrée…

— Je charge la voiture et t'as intérêt à être habillé ! »

Renji quitta les lieux et Ichigo bondit hors de son lit. Son cœur battait à une folle allure. Comment avait-il pu oublier un pareil rendez-vous ? Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Sans réfléchir, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se rafraîchit avant de s'habiller. Quand il regagna le vestibule, Jiruga tenait une tasse de café en main et lui tendit.

« Je suis désolé Jiruga… »

Ichigo était sincèrement désolé. Le roux bu quelques gorgée en prenant soin de ne pas se brûler. Nnoitra l'observa avec un petit sourire, comme si l'événement ne l'étonnait même pas.

« Tu feras attention à toi ?

— Je ne sais pas quand je rentre et oui… je ferai attention à moi… Toi aussi… »

Ichigo but une nouvelle gorgée. Nnoitra en profita pour l'embrasser lorsqu'il redressa la tête. Le regard intense du jeune homme noua la gorge du roux. L'alchimie entre eux était toujours très présente et Ichigo faillit se brûler avec son café quand Renji hurla :

« Magne-toi ! On n'a pas le temps de jouer au joli cœur !

— Je ne joue pas au…

— Va… »

Jiruga récupéra la tasse et poussa Ichigo à l'extérieur. Le roux suivit Renji et pénétra dans la voiture de location. Nnoitra resta un long moment devant la porte principale de l'immeuble à regarder l'espace laissé vide par la voiture. Il termina le café en le sirotant pour rejoindre l'appartement qui lui semblerait bien vide durant quelques jours.

Une femme avec son chien hurla dans le hall, outrée en voyant le jeune homme habillé d'un seul caleçon. Nnoitra lui lança un regard torve.

« Qu'est ce t'm'veux la vieille ? »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, sous les protestations indignées d'une femme d'environ quarante-cinq ans.

°°0°0°°

Dans la voiture, Renji était tendu. Il conduisait rapidement et Ichigo se tenait à la poignée pour éviter de s'écraser contre la carrure du conducteur, lorsqu'il tournait à gauche. La mâchoire serrée du commerçant laissait présager les pires ennuis au roux. Les reproches ne tardèrent pas à pleuvoir.

« On te faisait confiance… » Gronda Renji.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…

— Tu ne fais jamais rien exprès Ichi. Soyons clair… Tu ne nous braderas pas notre chance.

— Tu crois que je me joins à vous à reculons ? » Reprocha Ichigo, maintenant lui aussi énervé. « Hier soir, je n'ai pas eu une bonne soirée. Nous nous sommes disputé Jiruga et moi et j'ai oublié d'en allumer mon radioréveil…

— T'as encore fait quoi comme connerie ?

— Qui te dit que c'est moi ?

— Jiruga-kun est trop sérieux et bien trop amoureux de toi pour tenter de te mettre en colère inutilement. C'est toi qui as encore mis le feu aux poudres ?

— Je n'ai rien fait… il s'est imaginé que je le comparais avec Grimmjow…

— Encore ? » Se consterna Renji.

— Comment ça encore ? »

Renji gara le véhicule en vrac et il ouvrit ou arracha la portière en descendant de la voiture. Ichigo se redressa également un peu plus calmement, mais son froncement de sourcil ne laissait rien augurer de bon.

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues par encore ? »

Le coffre ouvert, Renji sortit les bagages qu'Ichigo attrapa au vol. D'un pas précipité, ils traversèrent la gare et Renji pilota Ichigo jusqu'au quai où le contrôleur allait faire fermer les portes du train. Sans chercher à comprendre, les deux hommes se mirent à courir et ils bondirent dans l'espace encore ouvert. Ichigo serrait sa Gibson contre lui, alors qu'il se trouvait allongé par terre. Sa mine renfrognée s'était accentuée.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure ? » Repris Ichigo comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Renji repris sa respiration et déclara sombrement alors qu'il se redressait sous le regard curieux des passagers.

« Qu'à chaque fois que vous vous disputez, c'est toujours à cause de Grimmjow. Qu'est ce qui fait qu'il se sente à ce point en manque de confiance par rapport à lui ?

Ichigo se releva à son tour et s'appuya contre la paroi du train et observa songeur le chanteur du groupe.

« Si seulement je le savais… j'éviterai ce genre de querelle que nous n'avons pas aussi souvent que tu veux bien le laisser entendre !

— Peut-être mais, le gamin… il semble déboussolé !

— Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Maugréa Ichigo.

— De toute façon, c'est toi que ça regarde… mais, fait gaffe pour la prochaine fois.

— Ok…

— Au fait, ton boulot ? T'as pu t'arranger ?

— Non… j'ai démissionné.

— Ah ouaih… Quand même…

C'était prévu… »

Renji observa le visage du roux qui se retrouvait maintenant sans travail. Il culpabilisait un peu… mais, pas vraiment. Après tout… il était au courant et il assumait ses responsabilités. De toute façon, maintenant aucun d'entre eux ne pourraient faire face à leur travail d'hommes respectables. Chacun allait quitter leurs fonctions pour être à temps plein dans le groupe. Ichigo l'avait juste fait un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Renji soupira et demanda :

« Bon, on va tenter de rejoindre les autres ? Où on continue à se donner en spectacle dans le sas du train ? »

Ichigo serra son étui contre lui et traversa l'allée suivit de Renji qui soulevait le bagage du roux. Après avoir traversé deux rames, ils trouvèrent Chad, Aigawa, Madarame mais aussi Hiyori et Mashiro installés les uns à côté des autres. Ichigo plaça sa Gibson entre ses jambes après qu'il se soit installé à côté d'une Hiyori fulminante. Près de la fenêtre Chad le salua pour ensuite replonger dans son sommeil. Madarame en face de lui le fixa avec un regard de sphinx.

« Dit… tu vas nous le faire souvent ?

— Ça va… c'est bon ! J'en ai déjà discuté avec Renji ! Je m'excuse pour mon retard…

— Vraiment ? » Siffla Hiyori véritablement furieuse à côté de lui. « Nous avons failli ne pas avoir de concert ce soir à cause de toi. Connais-tu les sommes investies dans ce groupe ?

— Je commence à les connaître Hiyori-san…

— Prend ton rôle plus au sérieux Kurosaki-san… » Déclara faussement nonchalant Aigawa de l'autre côté de l'allée. « Au fait… Mashiro va jouer le rôle de ta petite amie, alors soit sympa avec elle.

— Hello ! » Déclara la jeune femme avec un superbe sourire aux lèvres. « C'est un plaisir pour moi de jouer ce rôle… sache-le ! »

— Mais… mais…

— C'est un ordre ! Autant que les bruits de chiottes qui vont circuler sur toi, soit ceux d'une relation torride avec une femme qu'avec un quelconque type… Tu t'afficheras plus tard avec ton mec quand tu seras une star… Tout le monde trouvera ça cool et on ne te fera pas chier. On mettra ça sur le compte de ton excentricité… Mais pour l'instant, tu vas jouer les tombeurs hétéros que ça te plaise ou non ! »

Ichigo resta le regard braqué sur Aigawa. Ce n'était absolument pas prévu au programme. C'était quoi ce cinéma qu'il devait jouer ? Comment Jiruga allait prendre ce nouveau développement ? Il téléphonerait plus tard à son compagnon pour le tenir informé. Les choses n'allaient pas forcément aller de soi.

°°0°0°°

A moitié absent, le regard, dirigé vers le parking de sa société où quelques employés se déplaçaient, Matsuta attendait l'arrivée de son bras droit. Il commençait à trouver le temps un peu long… même s'il s'était donné du temps pour reconquérir son obstiné de fils. Il était hors de question que Jiruga continue à fréquenter se petit libraire sans envergure. Tessla ne pourrait jamais reprendre les rennes de la société, il n'en avait pas la carrure.

A ses yeux, seul Jiruga le pouvait. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui avait fait en sorte que son fils intègre un petit laboratoire… qui lui appartenait. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel labo… Il contenait toute la fine fleur de la technologie. Matsuta voulait que son fils puisse obtenir toutes les informations et toutes les connaissances nécessaires à la reprise de son empire.

En ce qui concernait Kurosaki Ichigo… Il allait le mettre hors course mais dans un délai incertain. Il ne voulait pas se mettre son fils à dos… il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse l'accuser de traîtrise ou de quelconque malveillance. Non, il agirait doucement et en sous-marin… Jamais personne ne remonterait jusqu'à lui. Il avait déjà trouvé le remplaçant de son fils dans le cœur du roux.

Un coup discret à la porte, fit lever les yeux du milliardaire.

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit laissant place à son fidèle bras droit. Ce type était l'homme de toutes les situations. Grâce à lui, il avait fait progresser son chiffre d'affaire de façon exponentielle. Il lui était d'un dévouement sans faille.

« Installez-vous… j'ai demandé à Dordoni de nous apporter du thé… »

Son bras droit s'installa en face de lui et Matsuta soupira soudainement fatigué. Mais, il voulait être sûr une dernière fois de la conviction et de la détermination de son homme.

« Votre femme ?

— Nous nous sommes séparés… Rien ne m'empêchera de mener ma mission à bien. »

Dordoni entra et s'avança silencieusement. Il présenta son plateau et disparu pour laisser les deux hommes libres de discuter.

« Pas trop de difficulté ?

— Aucune… De toute façon, j'ai seulement avancé une échéance inéluctable.

— Bien… bien… Etes-vous sûr de vouloir vous lancer dans ce genre de relation ? Après tout, vous n'êtes même pas l'ombre d'être bi…

— Plus que certain ! »

Matsuta observa son subordonné quelques instants. Il était assez perplexe sur les motivations de cet homme. Lui serait incapable de séduire un autre homme. Il en eut d'ailleurs un frisson d'horreur. Il toussota pour se donner contenance et bu une gorgée de thé.

« Vous comprenez bien que c'est de l'avenir de ma société, et de l'avenir de mon fils dont nous parlons ?

— J'en suis tout à fait conscient… Je me ferai une joie de faire disparaître Kurosaki de l'horizon de votre fils. Comprenez que c'est une chance pour moi de venger mon père !

— Vous m'en avez parlé oui… Soupira Matsuta.

— Kurosaki Isshin et Urahara Kisuke doivent payer… Et l'occasion ici est trop belle pour me permettre de la laisser filer. Je ne vous décevrai pas… Faites-moi confiance.

— Vous ne m'avez jamais déçu et vous le savez pertinemment… »

Nnoitra-san se pencha en avant et scruta le regard noisette qui brillait dangereusement. La joie froide qui s'en dégageait, donnait un aperçu de la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait à pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance.

« Je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas pour un ou deux mois… mais, il s'agit de rendre amoureux Kurosaki-kun et de faire en sorte qu'il ne sorte plus de vos filets pour le restant de ses jours ! Il ne devra plus rencontrer mon fils sous aucun prétexte. Cela veut dire pour vous… avoir une relation homosexuelle à vie ! Etes-vous prêt à cela ?

— Kurosaki Ichigo ne sortira définitivement plus de ma vie, une fois qu'il y sera entré. J'utiliserai tous les moyens pour y parvenir… Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter de quoi que ce soit… »

L'homme s'arrêta de parler pour sortir de la pochette qu'il tenait sur ses genoux, un rapport qu'il tendit à Nnoitra Matsuta.

« Voici mon plan d'action, et les moyens que je souhaite investir dans cette affaire. Je n'attends plus que votre approbation ! »

Matsuta n'écoutait plus. Il lisait avec intérêt le plan formé par son subordonné. Un lent sourire gagna les fines lèvres du milliardaire qui ferma le dossier un peu brutalement lorsqu'il eut terminé.

« Je vous donne carte blanche… et mes fonds sont les vôtres… Amagai-san… »

Shuusuke s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et une lueur mauvaise éclaira le fond de son regard. Il était plus qu'impatient de croiser à nouveau le petit rouquin et de lui faire goûter au délice d'une vengeance qui se mangeait froide.

* * *

i Hanami = fête du printemps.

ii Shinkansen = TGV japonais

à bientôt


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour...

Voici la suite ! Je vous en souhaite une très bonne lecture ^^

Bêta lecture : IchiiX

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo ! (Jijisub s'occupe du reste mouahahahahahah)

°°0o0°°

Une brise marine parvenait jusqu'à la scène. Pourtant, cette dernière se trouvait à cinq kilomètres de l'océan. Le groupe avait fini de faire leur balance devant un parterre d'une quarantaine de curieux. Suumitsu était connu par quelques connaisseurs, mais ils faisaient surtout partie de la scène underground. Ils descendirent sur les marches derrières les coulisses et rejoignirent Aigawa et le reste du staff.

Ichigo sentit enfin son portable vibrer et s'éloigna sous le regard interrogateur de l'équipe.

« Ichigo ? Appela Jiruga.

— Jiruga… enfin… j'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la journée…

— Quelque chose de grave est arrivée ?

— Non… nous venons de finir les répétitions…

— Qu'est ce qui se passe alors ?

— Ma maison de disque m'a collé « une petite amie » avec laquelle je dois m'afficher !

— Oh… je ne m'attendais pas à cela… » Marmonna Nnoitra.

— Moi non plus. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois surpris alors… S'il te plaît crois-moi si je te dis qu'elle n'est qu'un leurre.

— Une chance que tu ne sois pas bi…

— Oui… » Sourit tristement Ichigo.

C'était la première fois qu'il était soulagé de ne pas être attiré par les femmes. La voix de Jiruga lui parvint, lointaine.

« Tu es arrivé à bon port… je suis content. J'espère que Renji-san s'est bien comporté…

— Renji m'a dit mes quatre vérités et… le reste de l'équipe aussi. Jiruga… »

Ichigo hésita, mais la voix de son amant l'incita à parler.

« Je t'écoute Ichigo…

— Tu as peur que je te quitte un jour pour Grimmjow ?

— Tu m'aimes ! »

Il n'y avait même pas une once d'hésitation dans la voix du jeune homme. Ichigo soupira soulagé.

« Alors, pourquoi nous nous disputons à son sujet ?

— Je ne sais pas… Je préfèrerais en parler quand tu seras rentré à la maison…

— Ok… je rentrerai mardi. On nous a demandé de participer jusque dimanche soir… Nous prendrons le train lundi dans l'après-midi. J'arriverai de bonne heure mardi matin…

— Je viendrai te chercher…

— Jiruga…

— Tu me manques Ichi… Je suis impatient de te revoir.

— Moi aussi…

— Ichi ! Cria Madarame… On a besoin de toi !

— Il faut que…

— J'ai entendu. Téléphone-moi quand tu veux…

— D'accord. Amuse-toi quand même… »

Ichigo rejoignit le groupe quelques minutes plus tard. Il affichait une expression sereine qu'il était loin de ressentir à l'intérieur de lui-même. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on l'accuse encore d'être l'oiseau de mauvais augure. Le groupe écouta attentivement les conseils que leur prodiguait Aigawa, mais également Mashiro qui s'y connaissait en représentation publique, ayant été une idole très populaire quelques années plus tôt.

Ichigo grignota sous la tente quelques clubs sandwichs. Il devait assurer une heure et demie sur scène, jamais ils n'avaient fait de représentation aussi longue. Le groupe avait la scène la plus petite de tout le festival, mais elle était déjà beaucoup plus grande que celles sur lesquelles ils se produisaient habituellement. Quand l'heure sonna, Ichigo n'eut absolument pas d'appréhension. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui s'installa le premier sur la scène, devant quelques trois cent personnes éparpillées dans le pré qui leur servait d'auditoire.

Les premiers accords plaqués, le quatuor mit toute son énergie dans leur représentation. Ils oublièrent tout ce qui n'était pas leur univers. Ils se produisaient tous depuis si longtemps que, pour eux, ce n'était pas une découverte, sauf peut-être au niveau de l'occupation de l'espace d'une scène aussi grande. Pourtant, Renji se chargea du spectacle. Les écrans géants passaient sur chacun des musiciens. Ichigo fit tomber le en cours de concert pour le plus grand plaisir des fans qui s'amassaient lentement mais sûrement.

La sueur coulait sur le corps sculpté d'Ichigo qui retenait l'attention du public et surtout lorsqu'il faisait les chœurs. Ichigo lui, voyait la foule sans la voir vraiment. Il se sentait dans son élément. Le roux avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle de pure énergie positive et chaleureuse qui le transportait. L'ancien bibliothécaire oubliait tout. Il joua avec Renji sur scène ou Madarame. Leurs expressions étaient celles d'enfants ayant trouvés leur terrain de jeu.

Renji laissa la place à Ichigo en cours de concert pour se désaltérer. Le bassiste joua et avec les autres musiciens interpréta une ballade de sa belle voix grave, aux accents rauque. Ichigo ne se rendait pas compte des attitudes évocatrices et érotiques qu'il renvoyait au public, à moitié dénudé et la transpiration qui roulait lentement sur ses muscles dorés. Les paupières mi-closes, Ichigo vivait la chanson qu'il jouait. Le public était comme suspendu à ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'Ichigo vit apparaître du coin de l'œil Renji, il vit la surprise qu'affichait le chanteur du groupe. Sans regret, le roux rendit le micro à Renji qui enchaina sur un morceau servit par une mélopée hypnotique. Lorsque le concert se termina, Ichigo était vidé tout comme le reste du groupe. Quand il se retrouva dans leur tente qui leur servait de loge, tous observaient le roux avec attention.

« C'était quoi ta démonstration tout à l'heure ? Interrogea Renji.

— Démonstration ? » Demanda Ichigo surpris en se servant une eau pétillante fraiche.

L'homme fit rouler sa bouteille, sur laquelle étaient accrochées quelques gouttelettes d'eau, sur son front pour se rafraichir.

« 'tain arrête ça ! S'écria Madarame.

— Quoi ?

— De nous allumer ! »

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent en grands.

« J'vous comprends pas les gars ! Je n'allume personne, ch'suis toujours comme ça…

— Faux ! Affirma Renji.

— La représentation de ce soir était tout simplement géniale ! » Déclara Love en entrant dans la tente. « Et je suis loin d'être le seul à le penser. Kurosaki… tu me refais ça à chaque fois, c'est sûr qu'on remplit les stades ! Vous faites la gueule ? »

Love remarqua l'ambiance tendue dans le petit espace clos. Il n'avait pas vu l'altercation, mais apparemment, c'était Kurosaki le centre d'intérêt… Love fronça les sourcils. Ce type qui se cachait derrière une attitude désinvolte voir discrète avait mis le feu au public. Il était une réelle bête de scène et méritait certainement d'être le leader du groupe et les autres avaient du s'en apercevoir. Jusqu'ici, tous le considéraient comme le bassiste qui « revenait » parmi eux, qui apportait un plus par ses qualités de musicien.

Mais, même si Renji était lui aussi une bête sensuelle, il était à une pâle copie du deuxième roux de l'équipe. Ce soir, Kurosaki avait montré son vrai visage et, soit il se ferait éjecter du groupe, soit il en deviendrait le leader. Il restait juste à savoir comment les membres accepteraient ce changement de donne au sein de leur microcosme. Mashiro entra et se jeta au cou de son chéri.

« Tu as été formidable… je vais faire un tas d'envieuse… en tout cas, sache que si tu vires ta cuti, ch'suis prête et à ton entière disposition ! »

Love leva les yeux au plafond et se demanda s'il avait eu une bonne idée là-dessus.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo eut un sourire. Il rentrait plus tôt que prévu et allait faire une surprise à Nnoitra. Il entra sans bruit dans l'appartement. Il se déchaussa et se changea dans la salle de bain pour se diriger ensuite vers la chambre. Ichigo voulu entrer, mais quelque chose s'abattit sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation que déjà les ténèbres envahissaient sa vision.

°°0°0°°

Lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, se fut avec précaution. Son regard rencontra celui de Jiruga inquiet. Le roux gémit sous la douleur qu'il éprouvait au crâne. Il avait l'impression qu'on le lui avait fendu en deux.

« Ichi… je suis désolé, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur ! Tiens, je t'ai apporté de l'aspirine et un verre d'eau. Tu veux autre chose ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ?

— Je voulais te faire une surprise… Chuchota Ichigo.

— Imbécile ! » Souffla Nnoitra en prenant son compagnon dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme avait cru avoir tué de ses mains, la seule personne qu'il aimait. Il en avait les jambes qui en tremblaient encore. Il l'étreignit fortement contre sa cage thoracique. Ichigo allait protester mais, même si l'étreinte était forte, préféra rester ainsi, respirant l'odeur de Jiruga. Sous ses doigts, battait de façon désordonnée le cœur de son compagnon, lui indiquant combien il avait eu peur pour lui.

« Je t'aime Jiruga… »

Surpris, le jeune homme repoussa Ichigo pour vérifier sa température. Mais, quand il rencontra le regard de miel de son compagnon, il déglutit. Il porta les doigts de son compagnon à sa bouche, les embrassant un par un. Jiruga n'aimait pas les grandes déclarations, pourtant il se noyait dans le regard de braise en face de lui, il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec le roux qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

« Viens… Jiruga…»

Jiruga se sentit tiré en avant. Il s'allongea au côté de sa moitié qui se blottissait contre lui.

« Ichigo ? »

Mais le roux se contenta de le regarder silencieusement, encerclant ses épaules de ses bras dans un geste de tendresse. Les doigts d'Ichigo jouaient doucement avec les mèches brunes si douces.

« Tu me manquais… Je… je voulais te surprendre…

— Je te rassure… t'as réussi ! Grogna Nnoitra toujours sous le coup de l'émotion…

— Tss… »

Jiruga se pencha et embrassa Ichigo qui resserra alors son étreinte autour de son cou. Le baiser était doux, se faisant plus lent pour devenir voluptueux. Lorsque Jiruga se redressa, le jeune homme chuchota.

« Et si tu me montrais combien, je t'ai manqué ces derniers jours ? »

Seul le sourire d'Ichigo répondit. Ce dernier repoussa tendrement son compagnon et grimpa sur son ventre.

« A vos ordres… mon cher agresseur… »

°°0°0°°

Les portes de l'ascenseur coulissèrent silencieusement et un bruit de pas martela le sous-sol du garage souterrain de la maison de disque. Ichigo s'engageait dans le couloir, défaisant machinalement sa veste, la chaleur de ce mois de mai était inhabituelle, tout en songeant à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir. Cette dernière avait été encore houleuse avec Aigawa et il se demanda soudain, s'il avait bien fait de quitter son boulot de libraire pour devenir un « artiste ». Les relations qu'il entretenait avec Chad, Madarame et Renji avaient bien changées. Quoique avec Chad… elles n'avaient pas beaucoup variées, rectifia Ichigo.

Cela ne ressemblait plus à leur relation de franche camaraderie de l'adolescence. Un mal de crâne le repris, il avait l'impression d'être un élément indésirable depuis le fameux concert un mois plus tôt. Une voix féminine tranchante fit sursauter Ichigo. Surpris, il se tourna pour faire face à son interlocutrice et il rencontra un regard sombre caché derrière une paire de lunette. C'était une femme plutôt grande, fine et habillé strictement.

« Kurosaki Ichigo ?

— Hai !

— Je m'appelle Yadomaru Lisa. Je suis l'assistante de Shunsui Kyouraku. »

Ichigo haussa un sourcil. Etait-il censé le connaître ? Son manque de réaction agaça visiblement son interlocutrice qui reprit passablement énervée.

« C'est le directeur d'Hanamaki Network[i] !

Le roux ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. Que lui voulait cette femme ?

« Ah quand même… » Marmonna la brune. Elle continua d'une voix plus détachée. « Bref, mon patron souhaite vous rencontrez.

— Pardon ? » Ichigo tombait des nues.

— Vous êtes dur de la feuille ! Je sens que ça ne va pas être simple… Encore… Pourquoi je me tape tous les débiles ? » Puis regardant Ichigo droit dans les yeux, Lisa continua. Ichigo lui aurait bien cloué le bec mais, il était tellement surpris qu'il écoutait, stupéfait. « Kyouraku-sama veut vous rencontrer car il souhaite vous faire une proposition.

— Pour le groupe Suumitsu ?

— Imbécile ! Certainement pas ! Nous vous aurions convoqué tous ensemble sinon… » Déclara-t-elle sèchement. « Ceci est une discussion informelle. »

Ichigo encaissa l'information. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'interpellait lui ! Et puis quitter ses amis, il n'en était pas question… Il suffisait seulement de le faire savoir.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé même si…

— Vous réagissez vite lorsque vous le voulez. Ecoutez… »

Lisa s'approcha nonchalamment d'Ichigo et sortit une carte de visite qu'elle plaça dans la pochette de chemise du bassiste. Elle tapota à plusieurs reprises dessus, un sourire carnassier sur le coin des lèvres. Son regard passait au-dessus de ses lunettes comme pour mieux le scruter.

« Je pense que vous allez réfléchir sérieusement. Sachez aussi, que Kyouraku-sama n'attend pas une réponse immédiate de votre part. De plus, je viens de vous donner un sésame… ce sont les coordonnées personnelles de mon patron. Que se soit de jour comme de nuit, vous pourrez le contacter ! Il sait se montrer patient… Il veut vous donner une chance et je peux vous dire qu'il agit de cette manière peu souvent…»

La jeune femme se redressa et repoussa ses lunettes. A sa grande surprise, Ichigo en avait les mains qui transpiraient. Son cœur avait pris une allure un peu plus rapide. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé être approché par une maison de disque comme Hanamaki Network. Son cerveau recommença à fonctionner lorsque Yadomaru monta dans sa voiture. Il l'a rejoignit alors qu'elle allait claquer la portière.

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Nous formons un groupe et je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais…

— Ecoutez… Kyoraku-san vous a vu vous produire lors de votre concert à Kurashiki. Et sincèrement, il n'avait d'yeux que pour vous, tout comme le public d'ailleurs.

— Je n'étais pas seul… » Objecta Ichigo.

— Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte que vous n'avez rien à faire avec le groupe Suumitsu et que vous vous sous-estimez beaucoup. Il viendra un moment et ça, il n'y pas que Kyoraku-sama qui le pense, où vous ne pourrez plus rester avec eux… Soit parce que vous vous sentirez à l'étroit, soit parce qu'ils ne supporteront plus votre popularité. Vous n'êtes pas le leader de ce groupe… je me trompe ?

— C'est Ikkaku…

— Et Abarai-san n'est pas non plus un homme qui doit se laisser marcher sur les pieds ! Seul cette espère d'armoire à glace placide ne vous cherchera pas d'ennui. Vous verrez par vous-même de toute façon… Donc, même si c'est dans un an… contactez-nous ! Vous avez beaucoup de talent… et ce qui ne gâche rien… vous êtes aussi compositeur. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je ne voudrais pas qu'Aigawa me tombe dessus ! »

Yadomura ferma sa porte et mis le contact, jusqu'à ce qu'elle abaisse la vitre de sa voiture.

« Kurosaki-san… je vous demande de garder pour vous, notre petite conversation… à bientôt ! »

La brune appuya sur la pédale d'accélération et quitta lentement le garage sous-terrain. Ichigo la regarda s'éloigner. Il porta la main sur la pochette de sa chemise et la tapota inconsciemment. Sa vie prenait des virages qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

Il n'était pas surpris par ce genre de « discussion ». Nombreux membres de groupe avaient été approché de cette manière. C'était même monnaie courante. Il était seulement surpris qu'on lui fasse une proposition à lui. Mais dans sa tête, il n'était pas question qu'il quitte les Sumitsuu. En fait, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de la tournure des événements, tout était si rapide. L'époque où il vivait avec Grimmjow lui parut soudainement très lointaine. Comme si cela avait été une autre vie.

Après quelques minutes, Ichigo quitta les lieux et regagna sa voiture. Tout cela le laissait perplexe.

°°0°0°°

C'est avec bonheur, et une certaine délectation, qu'Ichigo fendait l'eau de la piscine. Bientôt, il allait pouvoir montrer à Jiruga ses exploits. Le roux profitait de ses instants où il passait inaperçu. Il n'était pas sûr de jouir de la même tranquillité prochainement. La veille le groupe avait finit de tourner leur premier clip. Deux jours de folies qu'ils avaient passés, enfermés dans une pièce verte avec des capteurs de mouvements. Jouer la comédie n'avait pas été facile… mais, quelque part, Ichigo s'était amusé comme un gamin.

Le roux posa les mains à plat sur le rebord et remonta. Une voix chaleureuse l'interpella.

« Kurosaki Ichigo… »

Le musicien releva la tête et rencontra des yeux sable qui arboraient une lueur espiègle.

« Je vois que vous avez vraiment vaincu votre phobie…

— Amagai-san…

— Cela faisait un petit moment Kurosaki-san… Je suis heureux que vous vous souveniez de moi.

— Oui… c'est vrai cela faisait un petit moment… Et vous êtes tellement sympathique, qu'il me serait difficile de vous oublier.

— C'est flatteur… » sourit son interlocuteur.

Ichigo se redressa et rendit son sourire à l'homme qui l'observait toujours avec cette lueur bienveillante dans le regard.

« Vous avez déjà fini ?

— Oui… et je dois rentrer. On m'attend !

— Votre amie ?

— Non… mon travail… Répliqua le roux.

— Oh ? Vous n'êtes pas en vacances ?

— Non… pas cette année j'ai l'impression.

— Peut-être aurons nous la chance de nous rencontrer une autre fois au bord de la piscine… vous venez toujours à la même heure ?

— Non… je n'ai plus d'horaires… »

Voyant l'air décontenancé de son interlocuteur, le roux repris brièvement

« Je ne suis plus libraire et mon nouveau métier… n'a pas vraiment d'emploi du temps.

— C'est pour cela que je ne vous ai pas croiser la dernière fois ? J'avais cru vous avoir froissé…

— Oh non… J'ai dû partir en voyage en catastrophe. En fait, je suis musicien… »

Ichigo eut un faible sourire en voyant la surprise s'afficher sur les traits de son vis-à-vis. Le roux appréciait réellement cet homme, même s'il ne le croisait que brièvement.

« Oh… je ne suis pas connu…

— Vous gagneriez à le devenir… »

Seul un haussement d'épaule répondit. D'entendre ses paroles le rendaient nerveux brutalement. Ichigo attrapa sa serviette et se dirigea vers le vestiaire. Amagai le suivait et Ichigo se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Quoiqu'il en soit… je compte revenir assez souvent dans les prochains jours. Peut-être nous recroiserons nous.

— Peut-être ! Rétorqua Amagai.

— Enfin, j'avoue que si notre groupe se fait connaître, je n'aurai peut-être plus la possibilité de pouvoir venir ici…

— Oh… je préfère que vous gagniez en célébrité… c'est toujours sympa de glisser dans une conversation mondaine que l'on connaît personnellement un artiste. »

Amagai termina sa phrase par un clin d'œil et Ichigo éclata de rire. Il rétorqua

« Vous êtes vraiment intéressant Amagai-san… j'espère sincèrement vous revoir un jour. Maintenant, je dois vous laisser… »

Ichigo salua encore une fois son interlocuteur qui perdit lentement son sourire. Une autre lueur s'alluma dans le regard de l'homme qui chuchota, comme pour lui-même…

« Ne compte pas trop là-dessus Kurosaki-kun… Et compte sur moi pour que nous nous recroisions très bientôt… et à ce moment là, tu auras beaucoup plus de temps que tu ne le penses. »

°°0°0°°

Nnoitra-san observa l'homme devant lui quelque peu méprisant. La coupe afro coupé en étoile, son survêtement, de marque certes, mais en inadéquation avec les lunettes de soleil large sur son nez, le faisait frémir d'horreur. Pourtant, l'homme d'affaires prenait sur lui pour tenir une conversation avec ce « manager » ? Apparemment, il avait du mal à comprendre les enjeux qui se discutait entre eux. Par contre, son patron semblait plus raisonnable.

« Nnoitra-san… je ne comprends pas très bien l'intérêt que vous avez à vouloir séparer ce groupe. Il n'est pas encore connu et…

— Ce pourquoi j'agis ne vous regarde en rien ! Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de vous montrez coopératif. Soit vous obéissez très gentiment et j'apporte de l'argent frais qui permettra à votre société de prospérer ou bien… vous continuez à vous entêter et je me charge de faire couler votre société ! Ce sera très facile pour moi…

— C'est de l'acharnement ! » Protesta Love.

Rose posa une main manucurée sur l'avant-bras de son meilleur ami. Lui voyait les conséquences de cet acte. Actuellement, et il jurait que Nnoitra-san le savait, Arabesque Music Entertainment traversait une mauvaise passe. Il avait besoin d'argent frais et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il connaissait suffisamment la réputation de Nnoitra-san dans les affaires. Il ne risquerait pas de faire couler sa maison de disque pour un musicien. Il allait donc accepter l'offre et sans sourciller.

« J'accepte ! Déclara calmement Rose.

— Mais l'argent que nous avons investi… Protesta Love.

— Je vous rembourserai… De toute façon, vous pouvez trouver un autre musicien pour remplacer Kurosaki. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit le meilleur musicien du monde pour que vous ne trouviez personne à mettre à la place….

— J'ai ma petite idée… Souffla Rose.

— Bien ! Je suis heureux que vous soyez aussi raisonnable ! Mon secrétaire prendra rendez-vous avec vous pour vous avertir de la signature des documents. Je vais vous faire une avance sur la somme que je vous ai promise. »

Nnoitra-san appuya sur un interrupteur de son téléphone et appela son secrétaire.

« Dordoni-san… veuillez m'apporter l'enveloppe qui se situe dans le coffre. Vous me rapporterez la clef en même temps… Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'égare. Et avez-vous préparé le compromis ?

— Bien sûr, Nnoitra-sama. Je n'attends plus que les informations finales pour terminer le dossier. Tout sera prêt ce soir, si vous le souhaitez… »

Matsuta vit le raidissement de Rose et se douta qu'il lui serait impossible d'être là le soir même.

« Mardi de la semaine prochaine… dans mes locaux vers 20 h 30… cela vous conviendrait-il? » Proposa l'homme d'affaire.

Rose se détendit immédiatement et hocha la tête pour approuver.

« Vous avez entendu Dordoni-san… Réservez cette date… Mardi quinze juillet à 20 h 30. »

Intérieurement, Rose était furieux. Il pensait pouvoir récupérer Kurosaki pour en faire une star solo et voilà qu'il était obligé de l'abandonner. Mais il comprenait Rose. Sa maison de disque ne pourrait jamais faire face à un poids lourd comme Nnoitra-san. Il n'écoutait plus, trop écœuré par la tournure des événements. Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble, Rose soupira

« Je ne pouvais pas le protéger…

— Je le sais mais… mais, je ne comprends pourquoi un type pareil s'acharne sur Kurosaki. Ce type est adorable et il cause le moins de problème dans le groupe. C'est le plus prometteur…

— Il est en ménage avec le fils de Nnoitra-san !

— Pardon ?

— Jiruga Nnoitra et Ichigo Kurosaki sont amants et c'est suffisant pour s'attirer la haine d'un des hommes les plus influents du Kantō.

— La vache… j'pensais pas que ça pouvait être un être un type de ce genre que se tapait Kurosaki. J'imaginais une petite chose… enfin, plus féminin que… »

Rose haussa un sourcil et observa son ami.

« J'voulais pas dire comme toi ! » Récusa Love en mettant ses bras en croix devant lui.

— Mais à quoi tu penses… » Marmonna en repoussant sa longue chevelure doré le directeur de la maison de disque Arabesque qui ne se sentais visiblement pas concerné. Cela amena un haussement de sourcil chez Love.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pour le retour dans leurs locaux. Rose murmura, mais Love ne fut pas sûr d'entendre.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Kurosaki… je suis sûr qu'il finira par percer s'il continue dans notre milieu. Et ça, que Nnoitra-san le veuille ou pas ! »

°°0°0°°

Le roux était passablement fatigué lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Les répétitions avaient été mené tambour battant. Ce qui l'avait surpris, c'est de ne pas voir trainer Love qui généralement venait se joindre à eux, surtout que ses amis avaient organisé une petite fête entre eux à la fin des répétitions. Hiyori et Mashiro avaient été présentes. Pareil pour quelques personnes du service administratif qui visiblement n'hésitaient pas à s'amuser pour peu que leur chef ne soit pas là !

A peine, le roux franchit-il la porte que Jiruga apparut.

« Bon anniversaire ! »

Ichigo resta figé sur le seuil surpris. Son regard se réchauffa en rencontrant celui de Jiruga. Le roux abandonna ses chaussures en vrac dans l'entrée pour la première fois et se dirigea vers son amant qui était apparu en pantacourt et chemisette d'été légèrement entrouverte. Ichigo fut pris d'une irrésistible envie d'y loger ses doigts.

« Ichi… j'ai prévu de sortir ce soir !

— Je veux mon cadeau… Chuchota Ichigo d'une voix enrouée.

— Attend… » Protesta Nnoitra. « Il est… »

Mais, Ichigo avait attrapé les revers de la chemisette et tira sur le tissu pour attirer le visage de Nnoitra vers lui, un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres. Jiruga se sentait impuissant face au désir évident de son amant.

« Ichi… je… »

La bouche du roux recouvrit la sienne. Ses lèvres épousaient les siennes avec une telle possessivité et une telle avidité que Jiruga oublia ce qu'il devait dire à Ichigo et il souleva son amant pour le repousser contre le mur le plus proche. Le baiser dura, leurs lèvres se détachant pour mieux se rependre, se dévorer, s'apprivoiser. Leurs langues se caressaient, se cajolait, se repoussaient pour mieux se retrouver. Un mince filet de salive coulait à la commissure de leurs lèvres. La respiration saccadée et les yeux clos, Ichigo se laissait emporter par la fièvre qui l'étreignait.

Lorsque leur baiser se cassa, Ichigo souffla d'une voix enrouée

« Encore…

— Tout ce que tu veux Ichi… »

Nnoitra défaisait un à un les boutons de la chemise de son amant. Sa bouche s'attardant sur sa clavicule, descendant peu à peu sur un téton dressé, pour ensuite remonter butiner la bouche entrouverte et aguicheuse. Ses mains continuaient de déshabiller le roux pour faire tomber son pantalon, bientôt suivit du boxer qui traina en tas autour des chevilles d'Ichigo.

Le musicien se mit à chanter doucement…

_Les hommes sages disent : seuls les idiots se précipitent__  
Mais je n'y peux rien si je suis tombé amoureux de toi_

Nnoitra leva les yeux vers son amant surpris. La voix d'Ichigo se fit plus grave alors qu'il reprenait toujours d'une voix mélodieuse

_Les sages disent, seuls les idiots précipitent les choses  
Mais je n__'y peux rien, je tombé amoureux de toi_

Le regard ambre était allumé d'une lueur tendre et il ne quittait pas des yeux son amant. Jiruga non plus ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du roux. Etait-il un peu plus brillant que d'habitude ? Ichigo ne saurait le dire… La langue du brun titilla son nombril. Le ventre d'Ichigo se rétracta sous la taquinerie plaisante que lui infligeait son compagnon.

_Dois-je rester ?... Serais-ce un péché ?  
Je n'y peux rien si je suis tombé amoureux de… toi_

Nnoitra sentait sa gorge se serrer au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les paroles. Il avait la vague impression qu'elles s'incrustaient dans sa chair. Sa respiration se faisait plus difficile et ce n'était pas pour une fois, le corps affriolant de son amant qui y était pour quelque chose. Ses baisers se faisaient plus tendres, ses mains plus caressantes, plus sensuelles alors que son cœur allait exploser sous le coup de l'émotion.

_Alors que la rivière coule doucement jusqu'à la mer  
Chéri nous faisons de même, Certaines choses sont destinées…_

La voix d'Ichigo s'essouffla légèrement lorsque la langue de Jiruga lui caressa son sexe. Il empoigna légèrement les fins et soyeux cheveux ébène entre ses doigts.

_Prends mes mains, prends tout mon cœur aussi  
Car je n'y peux rien si je suis tombé amoureux de toi_

Ichigo émit un gémissement rauque alors que les mains de Jiruga caressaient ses fesses. Son regard devint un peu plus trouble, ses jambes le portaient à peine et pourtant, il voulu continuer jusqu'au bout la chanson qui lui trottait si souvent dans la tête, lorsqu'il pensait à son amant.

_Alors que la rivière coule doucement jusqu'à la mer__  
Chéri nous faisons de même, Certaines choses sont destinées_

La bouche de Jiruga remonta le corps mince et doré comme les blés déposant des baisers sur la peau souple. Respirant l'odeur enivrante chauffée par les chauds rayons du soleil.

_Prends ma main, prends toute ma vie aussi_

_Je n'y peux rien… je suis tombé amoureux de toi…_

_Je n'y peux rien… je suis tombé amoureux de toi…__  
Car je n'y peux rien si je suis…_ » Ichigo expira « _tombé_ _amoureux de toi…_ »[ii]

Jiruga embrassa Ichigo avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa moitié. Il pressa son corps contre celui de son amoureux. Les doigts d'Ichigo firent glisser le pantacourt de Nnoitra, alors qu'en même temps il piétinait ses propres vêtements.

Sans un mot, Jiruga souleva sa moitié et le porta à sa hauteur tout en continuant à l'embrasser et le tenant fermement tout en se servant du mur, il glissa entre les fesses offertes de son homme. Nnoitra ne pouvait plus parler. Il était emporté par l'émotion et Ichigo qui s'accrochait à lui, comme s'il était le seul rocher auquel il pouvait s'agripper. Etre en Ichigo, c'était chaud… c'était comme l'amour que lui portait le roux, enveloppant et doux. Jiruga était prisonnier de ce regard langoureux, de ces joues légèrement empourprées et cette bouche gonflée qui n'attendait que ses baisers.

Un peu plus tard, allongé sur le lit défait… ce dernier ayant participé au deuxième round, Ichigo demanda

« C'était quoi mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

Nnoitra se leva brutalement comme s'il sortait d'une quelconque boite comme un petit diable. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit coffret. Ichigo haussa les sourcils. Ce devait être un bijou vu la forme de la boite. Jiruga se racla la gorge et déclara mal à l'aise.

« C'est parce que j'ai toujours vu les rock-stars affublés de bijoux alors, je voulais t'offrir le premier et… ouvre ! »

Nnoitra passa une main devant son visage terriblement gêné.

Ichigo faillit éclater de rire et ouvrit la boite. Une chaine à gros maillon s'y trouvait avec un cadenas et une petite clef.

« C'est… en or blanc…

— La clef est pour…

— Celui ou celle à qui tu offres ton cœur. Seul celui qui aura cette clef pourra ouvrir le cadenas… »

Ichigo attrapa le collier et l'observa gravement. Il se tourna légèrement et tendit le bijou.

« Mets le moi, Jiruga…

— Hai ! »

Les doigts fins de son amant caressèrent son cou brièvement, provoquant un frisson involontaire. Un baiser fut déposé au creux de sa nuque. Ichigo passa sa main derrière lui et caressa brièvement les cheveux ébène.

« Ah qui vas-tu offrir ta clef ? » Souffla Jiruga d'une voix incertaine.

Ichigo prit le coffret entre ses mains et prit la clef entre ses doigts. Il l'observa un court instant et la tendit à Jiruga en le regardant solennellement et droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai aimé Grimmjow… tu le sais… Mais, c'était un amour d'adolescence… Tu es un adolescent ou tu l'étais il y a peu de temps encore… Mais tu es l'homme de ma vie… de toute ma vie. N'en doute plus jamais Jiruga. »

* * *

[i] Maison de disque fictive.

[ii] I can't help falling in love with you – Elvis Presley.

A bientôt !


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer** : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

**Rating** : M (pour langage et différentes scènes de mon cru !)

**Genre** : AU / Angst / Romance.

**Paring** : Grimmjow x Ichigo / Nnoitra x Ichigo et d'autres.

**Bêta-lecture** : Ichiix / **Relecture** : Seeliah

**NOTE DU 10.08.2010** : J'ai terminé l'écriture complète de cette histoire qui compte 37 chapitres. J'ai donc repris les 12 premiers parus ici, en y apportant quelques modifications afin de coller aux évènements développés plus tard. La parution des chapitres inédits reprendra en Septembre.

**Synopsis** : Grimmjow a proposé à Ichigo de concrétiser leurs quinze ans de vie commune par un mariage. Ichigo accepte mais, quand Grimmjow lui dit qu'il veut partir en voyage de Noces aux Iles Grenadines... Ichigo est paniqué ! Il ne sait pas nager. Grimmjow engage un maître nageur, Nnoitra Jiruga, pour remédier au problème. Tout se passerait bien si... Grimmjow n'était pas d'une jalousie maladive.

°°O°O°°

Dans le bureau du directeur général d'Arabesque un silence glacial s'était abattu. Tous les musiciens se regardaient hagard. Certes, comme l'avait souligné Rose, ils y avaient quelques tensions entre eux et Ichigo, mais de là à devoir lui dire qu'il ne faisait plus partie du groupe ! C'était pour chacun d'eux inconcevables. S'ils s'étaient fait remarquer, et chacun le savait, c'était grâce à la personnalité du bassiste et sa qualité de jeu.

« C'est impossible…

Rose se renversa dans son fauteuil et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Il plaça ses mains devant sa bouche, en une forme pyramidale. Son regard se fit perçant. Il répondit sereinement

« Mais… nous ne vous laissons pas le choix ! Soit vous faites ce que l'on vous demande ou soit… votre groupe n'existe plus !

— Mais pourquoi ? » Interrogea Renji qui avait envie de vomir.

— Parce que Kurosaki Ichigo a des ennemis très puissants…

— Nnoitra-san… Lâcha Chad sombrement.

— Je n'ai rien dit… Rétorqua Rose.

— Mais…mais…

— Ecoutez moi-bien ! » Rose se pencha en avant et son sourire s'effaça. « Soit vous le faites et je lance votre carrière. J'ai à disposition un très bon bassiste équivalent à Kurosaki… malheureusement, il n'est pas compositeur. Il est charismatique et il est considéré, et non à tord, comme génie… Ou bien, vous retournez à vos petits spectacles sans jamais avoir d'ouverture avec une autre maison de disques ! Je ne vais pas faire fermer mon entreprise pour un groupe qui n'est pas encore reconnu. Suis-je clair ? »

Tous les membres du groupe Suumitsu étaient figés sur leurs sièges. Rose s'enfonça à nouveau dans son fauteuil en cuir reprenant sa position initiale.

« Bien sûr, la vrai raison ne doit pas être connue. Une certaine personne ne souhaite pas que l'on remonte jusqu'à elle… Quelle est votre décision ?

— C'est d'accord ! Affirma Ikkaku

— Je ne suis pas d'accord… Marmonna Chad

— J'ai besoin de réfléchir… Souffla Renji mal à l'aise.

— Je vois… je vous laisse mon bureau. Vous avez quelques minutes pour vous mettre d'accord, le temps que je prenne un thé ! A tout de suite… »

Rose quitta le bureau et les trois musiciens se foudroyèrent du regard. Ikkaku attaqua le premier.

« Ichigo n'est revenu dans le groupe que depuis…

— Pas loin d'un an. » Coupa Chad. « Et toutes les années où il était parmi nous à nos débuts !

— Madarame c'est de notre pote dont on parle…

— Ne fait pas semblant Renji ! Tu crèves d'envie de dire comme moi, c'est juste quelques scrupules qui t'en empêchent.

— Il en a… pas toi apparemment…

— Je ne suis pas hypocrite !

— Alors tu te chargeras de lui annoncer… Madarame…

— Chad… tu me fais rire… Tu prends un air respectable et pourtant, tu n'es pas le premier à claquer la porte ! J'ai mal au cœur pour Ichi… ne vous méprenez pas ! Je le considérerai toujours comme un ami. Mais ce sont de nos carrières et nos vies dont on parle. Souvenez-vous toutes nos heures passées à répéter, à jouer dans des petites salles à moitié vide ou dans des trous pommés. Les mecs, c'est notre chance ! J'ai une famille et j'ai rompu mon contrat de travail… Je suis condamné à réussir. Ce salaud de Nnoitra joue un coup de pute à Ichi… et je n'suis pas prêt de l'oublier… Mais pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire. Dans la vie, il faut aussi savoir prendre des décisions… Tu peux te permettre encore toi Renji de refuser… Mais que je sache, pas toi… Chad ! T'as une femme et tes gosses… que vas-tu faire ? »

Le mexicain baissa la tête, anéantis. Le silence qui s'installa était étouffant. La porte qui s'ouvrit les fit tous sursauter.

« Alors messieurs ? » Demanda Rose onctueux.

— J'irai le voir… » Commença Madarame.

— Nous irons ensemble… » Rectifia Renji.

— N'oubliez pas les conditions…

— On ne risque pas ! Mais… » La voix d'Ikkaku ressemblait à un grondement « Nous n'oublierons pas notre compromis et d'où cela vient ! »

— Je ne pense pas que cela impressionne beaucoup la personne dont nous parlons.

— Peut-être… Et tant mieux… » Marmonna Renji.

— Bien… je vous laisse la semaine pour agir… La semaine prochaine, je vous présenterai Hitsugaya Toshiro… votre nouveau bassiste !»

Tous les musiciens connaissaient le jeune homme. Il était reconnu pour ses qualités, mais avait la réputation d'avoir un caractère difficile. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il était également très charismatique et Rose ne leur avait pas menti.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il acceptera ? » Demanda Ikkaku sceptique.

— Nous avons déjà signé le contrat… Maintenant, à vous de jouer ! »

°°0°0°°

Ichigo profitait pleinement de sa journée de congé qui lui avait été accordée. Il avait demandé à Jiruga d'en poser une également. Ils faisaient route vers la plage et c'est presque comme un gamin qu'Ichigo se tortillait sur son siège.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te met en joie Ichi ?

— Disons que j'ai une petite surprise et… je suis impatient de… te la faire découvrir…

— Oh … »

Jiruga jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ichigo qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi heureux depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il remonta ses lunettes de soleil du bout avec son index. Son autre main, tenait le volant nonchalamment. Ichigo avait ouvert la fenêtre de la voiture, son bras était caressé par le vent tiède de cette journée d'été. L'insouciance était de rigueur. Les kilomètres étaient avalés sans vraiment qu'aucun des deux hommes ne s'en rende compte. Ils n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de parler. La présence de l'autre suffisait à les rendre heureux.

Lorsque l'océan fut visible depuis une colline qui longeait les plages, Ichigo parut un peu plus excité qu'au début du voyage. Le sourire de Nnoitra ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il effectua les derniers kilomètres plus lentement, évitant de provoquer un accident malgré l'impatience de sa moitié. Il gara la voiture et quelques minutes plus tard s'étira dans tous les sens. Le jeune homme contourna le véhicule et sortit le parasol et le matériel de plage aidé du roux.

« Où veux-tu qu'on s'installe ?

Le regard d'Ichigo parcouru l'étendu de sable et finit par trouver une zone un peu moins fréquentée que les autres. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait un peu plus de rochers ? Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux hommes installèrent leurs serviettes et le parasol. Ichigo fut déshabillé en moins de quelques minutes. Il jeta un regard comme une invite à son amant.

« Tu viens avec moi ?

— Où ?

— Viens… »

Jiruga observa méfiant son amant et se redressa pour suivre Ichigo qui se dirigeait vers l'océan sans crainte.

°°O°O°°

Grimmjow profitait de ses vacances. Il avait proposé à Hisagi de se détendre pendant une petite semaine sur la côte et d'oublier la vie trépidante qu'ils menaient habituellement. Shouhei aimait les sorties entre amis et… il en avait vraiment beaucoup. Au début, Grimmjow avait eu du mal à s'y habituer, cela le changeait des soirées casanières avec Ichigo… Mais le plaisir s'était peu à peu installé au fil des soirées au cinéma, aux concerts, entre potes devant des matchs de foot ou de baseball… les voyages décidés à la dernière minute.

Allongé sur une serviette, le dos calé contre un petit rocher sur lequel il avait enroulé une serviette pour ne pas blesser son dos, il sortit son magasine automobile et se plongea dans une lecture studieuse. Hisagi à côté de lui, bronzait tranquillement, se laissant gagner par une douce torpeur.

« Tu devrais t'mettre un peu à l'ombre où tu vas finir par tomber malade…

— Prendrais-tu soin de moi Grim' ?

— Boucle-là ! Tu n'viendras pas te plaindre cette nuit si t'n'arrives pas à dormir !

— Rabat-joie…. »

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel et grogna contre son amant imprudent. Lui avait mit un chapeau sur la tête. Quelque chose attira son regard, quelque chose qui avait fait battre son cœur plus vite. Il balaya à nouveau la plage pour voir et ses yeux devinrent hagards. Non loin, se trouvait Ichigo en bermuda de plage, souriant et visiblement très heureux accompagné par… son ancien maitre nageur !

Il avait parfaitement reconnu le grand échalas. Il l'avait engagé car il ne l'avait pas trouvé sexy et… Ichigo apparemment filait le parfait amour et pire que cela, il était sur une _plage_… Grimmjow se redressa et s'avança dans la direction du couple, car pour lui cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait déjà vu cette expression dans les yeux d'Ichigo… quelques années en arrières… A sa stupéfaction, le roux entra les pieds dans l'eau et… sans aucune crainte. Il attendait après le jeune homme qui avançait plus nonchalamment. Ils semblèrent discuter quelques instants et entrèrent dans l'eau ensemble.

Le cœur de Grimmjow allait lâcher_. Ichigo nageait_ et pas dans une piscine mais, _un océan_ ! Et dire que leur séparation était due à son putain de voyage de noce qu'il voulait faire sur les îles Grenadines. S'il avait su ce qui découlerait de son obstination, il n'aurait pas insisté… il aurait même annulé purement et simplement. Troublé et hypnotisé, Grimmjow suivait l'évolution des nageurs. Son cœur le fit souffrir à tel point qu'il se sentit terrassé. Il aimait encore sa fraise… plus que Shouhei, plus que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi…

La douleur se referma sur son cœur comme un linceul brûlant. C'était lui qui aurait dû être à côté du roux, lui qui aurait dû recevoir ses regards amoureux… lui qui devait réchauffer les nuits froides d'Ichigo. Les siennes étaient tièdes… Hisagi lui avait fait oublier par toutes ses virées combien il tenait à Kurosaki mais, de le voir de manière si inattendue le terrassait. Grimmjow resta encore quelques secondes et rebroussa chemin pour reprendre sa place près d'Hisagi.

Non, il n'abandonnerait pas son compagnon depuis plus d'un an maintenant. C'est d'une main tremblante que Grimmjow récupéra sa revue. Il ne vit pas le regard de biais que lui adressa son compagnon. Hisagi avait perçu la douleur dans le regard bleu si souvent éteint ou faussement joyeux. Il sut sans avoir besoin d'aller vérifier qui pouvait provoquer cet état chez son amant.

°°0°0°°

Jiruga savait pourquoi son Ichigo voulait qu'ils aillent à la plage. C'est avec un certain sourire qu'il le vit mettre les pieds dans l'eau. Il l'attendait à présent et la lueur victorieuse dans son regard l'amusa. Nnoitra rejoignit Ichigo. De toute façon, Jiruga savait qu'Ichigo ne s'enfoncerait pas plus loin, ou à peine.

« Je me disais bien que tu voulais me montrer tes progrès…

— Ce n'est rien ça… » Déclara Ichigo, amusé.

Nnoitra observa attentivement Ichigo

« Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— Si nous allions nager ?

— Pardon ? »

Nnoitra détailla son amant qui s'éloignait tout sourire, s'enfonçant avec confiance dans les petits rouleaux. Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux quand le roux plongea la tête la première dans une vague un peu plus haute que les autres. Jiruga était stupéfait. Son cœur battait à toute allure et il resta quelques secondes comme assommé. Un lent sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'étudiant et c'est avec un certain plaisir qu'il se mit à la poursuite de son amant.

Ichigo s'arrêta suffisamment loin pour se tourner vers Nnoitra qui le rejoignait plus calmement. Il s'arrêta devant son compagnon qui rayonnait littéralement.

« Alors ? Demanda Ichigo.

— Comment et depuis quand ? » Interrogea Jiruga toujours sur le coup de sa surprise.

— Depuis quelques mois… t'avoir parlé de Shiro m'a donné envie de me battre ! J'ai eu l'impression de revivre. »

Jiruga enlaça sa moitié qui glissa ses bras autour de son cou, envouté par ses yeux violets et son demi-sourire. Pour Ichigo la fierté qu'il voyait luire à l'intérieur valait tout l'or du monde. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent. Leurs baisers avaient un goût de sel.

« Tu n'es pas plus surpris ?

— Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre, tu le ferais… tu as été plus rapide que je ne le pensais… Je suis très fier de toi, Ichi.»

Leur regard devint plus intense. Ils oublièrent complètement où ils se trouvaient, seulement préoccupé par la contemplation de l'autre. Leurs nez humides se frôlaient, leurs souffles frais caressaient la peau toute proche de l'autre. Leurs bouches se rasaient pour s'éviter et se rechercher ensuite, quémandant sans vraiment se prendre.

« Ichi… si ça continue… je vais te prendre dans l'eau…

— Vraiment ? » Souffla Ichigo tentateur.

— Nous sommes à la vue de tous… je te signale…

— Et ? »

Jiruga haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête.

« Je ne te savais pas si libertin…

— Je m'étonne moi-même… » Sourit Ichigo.

Nnoitra attrapa son compagnon et le serra contre lui. Il sentait au travers le tissu la verge dressée, qu'il s'empressa de caresser. Le regard de son homme devint plus lourd. Jiruga allait perdre définitivement la tête à ce rythme. Il tira Ichigo et se dirigea vers une crique qu'il repéra du coin de l'œil. Elle était petite, isolée et… accidentée. Ils auraient la paix !

Ils étaient déjà loin des bords de plage.

« Tu te sens de taille à nager jusque là-bas ? »

Nnoitra montra une distance assez conséquente à parcourir pour un nageur ayant si peu d'expérience. Mais, Ichigo hocha la tête. Il était bien décidé à profiter de chaque instant de sa vie. C'était excitant après tout… L'eau qui le caressait à chaque mouvement qu'il effectuait, augmentait son désir. Ichigo cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais à bon port, mais Jiruga l'aida sur les derniers mètres et c'est caché derrière de gros rochers, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, que les deux hommes se laissaient emporter par leur passion.

°°0°0°°

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leur voiture, le couple tomba sur Grimmjow et Shouhei. Les quatre hommes s'immobilisèrent sur le coup de la surprise. Grimmjow remercia le ciel d'avoir vu son ex quelques heures plus tôt. A froid, il aurait certainement perdu son calme. Le regard acéré, Grimmjow remarqua alors qu'autour du cou d'Ichigo luisait une chaine avec un cadenas. Il était évident qu'il fallait une clef pour pouvoir détacher le bijou… Et cette dernière était accrochée autour du cou du maitre nageur. Grimmjow respira calmement et doucement.

« Cela faisait longtemps… Ichi…

— Comment vas-tu Grimmjow…

— Tu te souviens de moi maintenant ? »

Grimmjow avait encore en mémoire l'appel désespéré d'Ichigo et la promesse imbécile qu'il avait faite au père de son ex. Ichigo avait le cœur qui battait très vite par cette rencontre inattendue. Il s'aperçut qu'il ressentait de la joie à le retrouver. Il rencontra le regard meurtrier d'Hisagi et s'abstint de faire un geste inapproprié vers son ex. Toutefois, son regard était tendre quand il se posa sur Grimmjow. Ce dernier s'en aperçut… mais, il comprit aussi qu'Ichigo l'aimait comme un ami… le respectait pour ce qu'il avait été dans sa vie. Un sourire effleura les lèvres de l'entrepreneur.

« Oui… et depuis longtemps…

— Je vois…

— Je vais ranger les affaires dans la voiture ! » Déclara Nnoitra qui ne tenait pas spécialement à rester près des deux hommes.

Si l'autre n'avait pas de fierté, lui voulait conserver la sienne. Et puis… il connaissait les sentiments d'Ichigo. La clef était là pour lui rappeler les paroles d'Ichigo.

« Il n'a pas l'air de craindre quoique ce soit… » Dit doucement Grimmjow en suivant la haute silhouette nonchalante.

— De quoi voudrais-tu qu'il est peur ? »

Grimmjow reporta son attention sur Ichigo qui le fixait calmement.

« Je vois…

— Il n'y a aucuns quiproquos entre nous… Quoique Jiruga ait souvent craint la comparaison que je pourrai faire entre vous. Mais, tout ceci est fini…

— Ce n'est pas mon cas…

— Ton compagnon est là Grimmjow ! Murmura Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je le sais… et il sait aussi très bien que personne ne te remplaceras dans mon cœur. Je t'aime… je t'aime à en crever et ça pour le restant de mes jours. Je regrette juste une chose… c'est d'avoir été aussi con et de ne pas t'avoir respecté comme l'homme de ma vie…

— Grimmjow… arrête… » Souffla Ichigo saisit par les paroles de son ex.

— Pas question ! J'te l'dirais autant de fois que ça pourra me soulager ! J'ch'suis pas sûr de t'revoir. Alors, même si Hisagi me hait après ça… peut m'importe. Mais… j'ne ferai rien. Rien pour te récupérer, rien pour blesser Shouhei… sauf maintenant, car j'ai besoin d'crever l'abcès.

— C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire Grimmjow ?

— Ouaih !

— Très bien… Sache que je t'ai aimé Grimmjow, mais que maintenant c'est Jiruga qui a toute la place dans mon cœur… »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent longuement. Hisagi quitta le parking pour rejoindre la voiture. Il posa ses avant bras sur le toit du véhicule. Il avait envie de défoncer quelque chose à cet instant précis.

Grimmjow grava le visage de son ex sur sa rétine. Il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi sexy lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Toute la place… je n'en ai plus…

— Vingt-quatre ans de relation… Je ne peux pas la balayer d'un revers de main. Tu occuperas toujours une place spéciale Grimmjow. Mais, comprend bien que c'est Jiruga qui m'importe aujourd'hui… »

Ichigo resta encore une seconde et se détourna. Grimmjow lança….

« N'oublie pas que je serai toujours là Ichi… Je ne vis que pour toi ma fraise… »

Le roux ne se retourna pas et continua sa route pour rejoindre son homme qui s'était installé sur le capot de la voiture et l'attendait légèrement crispé malgré l'air détaché qu'il affectait. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

°°0°0°°

Le lendemain, Ichigo avait l'impression d'une gueule de bois et cela sans avoir bu. Il ne savait pas mais, il avait l'impression que sa journée ne serait pas bonne. Quand il sortit du lit, il se prit les pieds dans les couvertures et s'effondra de tout son long sur le sol. Le roux jura entre ses dents. Une chance que Nnoitra soit parti. Il se serait moqué gentiment de lui.

Après s'être péniblement levé, Ichigo gagna la cuisine où l'attendait son petit déjeuner. Il fut reconnaissant à Jiruga de s'en être occupé. L'impression d'avoir un étau autour de son crâne ne le quittait pas. Il bu une aspirine et mangea du bout de ses baguettes. Son portable sonna et Ichigo déchiffra un texto envoyé par Renji.

« Rejoins-nous à notre tripot… vers midi. Ren' »

C'était quoi cette convocation ? « Nous » ? Immanquablement les paroles de Yadomaru… Ichigo repoussa l'avertissement et entrepris de se préparer. Peut-être voulaient-ils simplement passer un moment entre potes ?

Toujours était-il qu'Ichigo finit sa course sous la douche sous laquelle, il resta un petit moment. Ichigo s'habilla de manière décontractée : un pantalon en toile et d'un moulant. Son collier brillait doucement autour de son cou. Il rangea son portefeuille dans une des poches de son pantalon et quitta l'appartement.

Ichigo ne vit pas derrière lui à quelques pas en retrait l'homme qui le suivait. Amagai voulait voir de ses yeux la déception et le désespoir du roux. Ichigo sortit son i-pod™ et s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro. Il arriva relativement rapidement à destination tout en se laissant un peu de chemin à parcourir à pied. Il ressentait le besoin de calmer la nervosité qu'il sentait naître en lui.

°°O°O°°

Ichigo franchit le seuil de l'ancien quartier général où ils se réunissaient avant d'être emporté par le tourbillon qu'ils vivaient depuis quelques mois maintenant. Il repéra assez rapidement ses amis. Leurs mines sombrent le renseigna tout de suite sur le sujet de conversation. Ichigo sentait son cœur se serrer mais, c'est avec le sourire qu'il s'installa à table.

« Alors… c'est fini ? »

°°O°O°°

Le regard plongé dans le vide, scrutant le plafond de sa salle… Ichigo se redressa suffisamment pour boire une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Les tentatives d'explications non plausibles de ses amis, l'avaient poussé à écourter l'entretien. Abrégeant ainsi leurs souffrances. Il se traita d'imbécile. Il était incapable de leur en vouloir. Nnoitra-san avait des arguments de poids ! Lui n'avait rien qui aurait pu soutenir la comparaison.

Ichigo abandonna le verre et prit directement l'alcool au goulot. Il avait besoin d'oublier… il avait besoin d'alléger sa souffrance. Nnoitra-san n'abandonnerait jamais son fils… Graduellement, il allait faire monter la pression, jusqu'à ce que soit lui ou Jiruga qui abandonne. Ichigo se rendit compte brutalement que ses jours avec son amant étaient comptés.

Une éventuelle séparation avec Jiruga blessa Ichigo en plein coeur. Il eut l'impression de manquer d'air. Le visage grave de son compagnon, puis son sourire et son regard si tendre qui se posait sur lui… Comment allait-il vivre sans lui ? Ichigo eut froid. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Il n'avait plus de travail… plus d'amis… simplement Jiruga. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Ichigo se promit de tout faire pour que ses derniers jours avec son amant soient les plus beaux, les plus inoubliables de toutes leurs vies. Le piège qui se refermait sur eux, n'aurait pas raison des sentiments qu'ils se portaient. Le roux se leva en titubant et il se composa une tasse de café serré. Il mangea et partit s'allonger au moins une heure. Le temps de cuver ce qu'il avait ingurgité.

°°O°O°°

Quelque chose avait dû se produire mais, Jiruga était incapable de connaître la teneur des changements qui étaient intervenus dans la vie d'Ichigo. Ce dernier essayait de se comporter comme si tout allait bien mais, il n'était pas dupe. Ichigo restait muet comme une carpe et Nnoitra sortit son portable. Il composa le numéro de Renji et ce dernier parut étonné de l'avoir au bout du fil.

« Nnoitra-kun ?

— Ce n'est plus Jiruga-kun ?

— Euh… et bien… après ce qui s'est passé…

— Que s'est-il passé exactement… justement…

— Tu n'es pas au courant ?

— Au courant de quoi Abarai-san ? »

Un silence tomba pesant.

« Vous avez dit quoi à Ichigo ?

— Il ne fait plus partie du groupe. » Avoua Renji.

Jiruga ferma son portable. Vu l'amitié qui existait entre les quatre hommes… seul une intervention extérieure avait pu faire sauter la relation entre Ichigo et ses amis. Jiruga resta plongé dans ses pensées. Il allait avoir une petite discussion avec son paternel et cela très prochainement.

En attendant, il imaginait dans quelle détresse devait se trouver sa moitié. Jiruga se leva et passa devant son responsable d'un air absent.

« Vous partez où Nnoitra-kun ?

— Quelque part où vous ne pouvez pas aller à ma place ! »

Le jeune homme s'enferma dans les toilettes et sortit son portable. Ichigo répondit rapidement et Jiruga déclara de but en blanc.

« Je ne laisserai personne nous séparer Ichi… même pas mon père. Alors, arrête de faire semblant… de faire comme si tout allait bien…

— Que…

— J'ai appelé Renji car tu me paraissais bizarre ces derniers temps.

— Que t'as t-il dit ?

— Juste qu'ils t'avaient virés du groupe. Ichi… nous savons tous les deux qui a fait cela, mais il ne gagnera pas !

— Jiruga… réveille-toi ! Je me demande seulement jusqu'où il est prêt à aller pour te récupérer. Jiruga… je ne veux pas te perdre…

— Je suis désolé Ichi…

— Je vis les meilleurs moments de ma vie…

— Nous ne nous arrêterons pas là… pas maintenant…

— J'ai été trop insouciant….

— Ichi… ton travail comment vas-tu…

— Pour l'instant… je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. J'ai besoin de poser certaines choses. Mais, je ne baisserai pas les bras. Comme pour toi… Jiruga. Je suis prêt à tout pour te garder…

— Moi aussi… moi aussi Ichi… Je vais essayer de rentrer plus tôt…

— Non… agis comme tu agis habituellement. Je t'attendrais…. Toute une vie s'il le faut…

— Ichi…

— Retourne travailler. Et… ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Là, Jiruga s'inquiéta réellement. Ce genre de phrase… était sa hantise. Ichigo disait toujours cela dans les pires moments. Il quitta les toilettes et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il devait rencontrer son père et le raisonner. Jiruga devait le convaincre… même si ses chances étaient minces.

°°O°O°°


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer** : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

**Rating** : M (pour langage et différentes scènes de mon cru !)

**Genre** : AU / Angst / Romance.

**Paring** : Grimmjow x Ichigo / Nnoitra x Ichigo et d'autres.

**Bêta-lecture** : Ichiix / **Relecture** : Seeliah

**NOTE DU 10.08.2010** : J'ai terminé l'écriture complète de cette histoire qui compte 37 chapitres. J'ai donc repris les 12 premiers parus ici, en y apportant quelques modifications afin de coller aux évènements développés plus tard.

**Synopsis** : Grimmjow a proposé à Ichigo de concrétiser leurs quinze ans de vie commune par un mariage. Ichigo accepte mais, quand Grimmjow lui dit qu'il veut partir en voyage de Noces aux Iles Grenadines... Ichigo est paniqué ! Il ne sait pas nager. Grimmjow engage un maître nageur, Nnoitra Jiruga, pour remédier au problème. Tout se passerait bien si... Grimmjow n'était pas d'une jalousie maladive.

°°O°O°°

Assis sur un banc et observant le doux balancement des feuilles dans le parc Ueno, Ichigo réfléchissait à sa vie et à ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment dans celle-ci. Il avait contacté ses parents pour les avertir de sa nouvelle situation et Isshin avait été du même avis que son fils. Nnoitra Matsuta ne laisserait jamais la relation qu'Ichigo et Jiruga entretenaient continuer très longtemps. La mère d'Ichigo avait éclaté en sanglot, mais le roux l'avait rassuré comme il avait pu.

« Ichigo comment peux-tu rester aussi calme dans cette situation, alors que tu aimes Jiruga-kun ?

— Papa… je vis les meilleurs moments de ma vie et je ne veux pas les gâcher… Je ne laisserai personne salir ou m'empêcher d'être heureux dans les bras de Jiruga le temps qu'il nous sera permis de partager ensemble. Je le sais… Nous serons bientôt séparés, mais je vis chaque instant comme s'ils étaient les derniers….

— J'ai l'impression que tu parles de ta mort… » Gronda Isshin.

— Quelque part, quand Jiruga et moi nous seront séparés… quelque chose en moi s'éteindra. Je ne pense pas tomber à nouveau amoureux tel que je le suis à présent. Au mieux, je pourrais avoir des relations comme j'ai pu en avoir avec Grimmjow… Et je trouverais cela pas trop mal…

— Ichigo…

— Combien de personnes dans le monde peuvent vivre une véritable histoire d'amour ? Jiruga était hétéro… je le laisse retourner dans le monde qui le sien.

— On dirait que tu veux…

— Ce ne sera pas eux qui décideront quand ou comment cela se finira entre Jiruga et moi… Je ne veux pas qu'ils utilisent ma famille contre moi, je ne veux pas qu'ils montent Jiruga contre moi. Je veux garder un souvenir que je pourrai chérir tout au long de ma vie. Je pensais au début pouvoir me battre mais… Nous ne ferions que souffrir, ce ne serait que reculer pour mieux sauter, peut-être en nous déchirant. Et ça, il n'en est pas question.

— Ichigo… est-ce que Jiruga-kun sera d'accord ? » Demanda Mazaki.

— Avons-nous le choix ? »

Le regard du roux devint lointain, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il aurait aimé que Jiruga le prenne une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Le froid s'installa peu à peu à l'intérieur du musicien.

°°0°0°°

Jiruga traversait les bureaux de la compagnie de son père. Tous observaient, du coin de l'œil, la copie conforme de leur patron passer devant eux au pas de charge. Lorsqu'il se posta devant le bureau de Dordonni, ce dernier fut décontenancé. Que faisait le fils du patron dans les locaux de la société ?

Le cœur de Jiruga cognait fortement dans sa poitrine. Il déclara abruptement :

« Je veux voir mon père !

— Il est en réunion…

— Je m'en fou, je veux le voir et tout de suite où je lui démonte sa porte.

— Je vais voir… je…

— Grouille ! »

Dordonni composa le numéro de son patron. Il observa anxieux le lion qui faisait les cent pas devant son bureau. Le père n'était déjà pas facile, mais le fils semblait plus terrible encore. Jiruga avait l'impression que le temps s'étirait en longueur et l'employé ne lui semblait pas très vif. Voyant la lueur de détresse dans le regard du secrétaire, Jiruga se dirigea vers la porte et la défonça avec son pied sous les hurlements de Dordonni qui se lançait à sa suite.

Jiruga vit son père et son interlocuteur à qui il jeta un regard bref.

« Alors connard ! T'as décidé de m'ignorer ?

— Jiruga ? » articula Matsuta stupéfait de voir son fils dans son bureau.

— Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content ? C'n'est pas c'que tu voulais ? Que j'revienne ?

— Tu vas trop loin… »

Jiruga éclata d'un rire presque dément. Il s'approcha de son père qu'il attrapa par le revers de sa veste et le plaqua contre un mur. Amagai qui assistait à la scène voulu s'interposer, mais Jiruga l'envoya promener violemment contre le sol, le regard mauvais.

« Le larbin, tu dégages ! C'est un problème familial… » Se tournant vers son père : « Alors espèce de salaud ? Tu pourris la vie d'Ichi ? Tu fais tout pour qu'il disparaisse ? La prochaine étape c'est l'engagement d'un tueur à gage ? Tu comptes aussi t'en prendre à sa famille ? Sa mère, tu vas l'envoyer à l'hosto ? Son père, tu vas lui fermer sa clinique ? Tout ce que tu v… »

Une formidable gifle arrêta Jiruga dans sa tirade. Matsuta se redressa et domina son fils, son regard était glacial. L'atmosphère était devenue oppressante. Amagai, ne sachant pas s'il devait sortir ou non, restait figé, hypnotisé par les deux hommes qui étaient aussi effrayants l'un que l'autre. Jiruga retroussa sa bouche et lécha le sang qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il se redressa pour affronter son père d'égal à égal. Les deux hommes se faisaient face pour la première fois depuis un an, l'ambiance était électrique. Pourtant, le père et le fils se dévisageaient presque avec haine.

« Je t'avais prévenu… je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'éliminer. Cet… homme, qui n'en est pas un pour moi, n'a aucune raison d'exister et sa famille ne vaut même pas la peine que nous en parlions…

— Voilà ce qui les différencie de toi ! Ils sont humains… Ils m'ont accepté malgré les embûches que tu as semées dans la vie d'Ichigo. Jamais ils ne m'ont fait un reproche. Ils m'ont accepté comme leur fils !

— Humain ? » Matsuta ricana… « Ce sentiment est bon pour les faibles ! Tu dois te battre et éliminer tous ceux qui te portent préjudice… »

Jiruga bondit en avant et voulu étrangler son père.

« Tu es un obstacle… et tu n'es pas humain… Je peux donc t'éliminer ! »

La rage déformait les traits du jeune homme. Matsuta se recula et évita de justesse le poing de son fils qui s'abattit contre le mur. Il était évident que Jiruga était devenu son ennemi. Il était incontrôlable. La force qu'il possédait l'impressionna malgré tout, personne jusqu'ici n'avait été capable de le plaquer et de l'immobiliser comme Jiruga le faisait.

Matsuta empoigna les mains de son adversaire et bloqua ainsi son fils : ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait bouger. Amagai sortit son portable d'une main tremblante et appela la sécurité. Jiruga s'approcha brutalement, il devait se détacher de la prise de son père, il lui porta un coup de tête que Matsuta ne put éviter, le mouvement étant imprévisible et trop rapide. Il lâcha son fils et porta la main à son visage. La poitrine de l'étudiant se soulevait au rythme de sa colère. Sa respiration était hachée sous les efforts qu'il avait déployés et sous l'émotion. Il avait la volonté de tuer son père. L'étudiant ne voulait pas le laisser pas faire sans rien dire ou tenter !

Jiruga attrapa de nouveau le revers de la veste de son père et le tourna vers lui. Avec une étonnante rapidité il porta un formidable coup de poing qui envoya valser son père à terre. Le regard devenu fou, le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'un voile rouge lui obstruait la vue, incapable de voir autre chose que l'homme étendu au sol. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui faire mal. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution, pour lui il était impossible de quitter Ichigo. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui : son souffle, sa vie. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit, contrairement à Ichigo qui exprimait ses sentiments, il l'aimait tout autant. Il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne.

Le jeune homme n'entendit pas les avertissements, il ne voyait que son père étendu et qu'il voulait achever à coup de pied. Aucune once de pitié n'éclairait son cœur. Tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était cette douleur insupportable car Jiruga savait à présent qu'il était pris au piège. Qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre auprès d'Ichigo, le tenir dans ses bras, le voir sourire ou froncer les sourcils. L'encourager, goûter ses petits plats, aller à la plage ou encore se reposer les doigts de pieds en éventail… tout cela était bel et bien finit.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ressentit les coups dans son dos et dans ses jambes que Jiruga remarqua que quatre hommes de sécurité s'acharnaient sur lui pour le faire plier. Dordonni et Amagai s'étaient rejoints et regardaient la scène avec horreur. Qu'allait-il arriver à présent ? Aucun des deux hommes ne le savait. Amagai se précipita vers Matsuta en évitant largement Jiruga qui résistait encore malgré ses blessures. Il vit avec soulagement qu'à part le nez bisé, l'homme d'affaire était seulement sonné… et désespéré apparemment.

Amagai était perplexe. Pourquoi Jiruga défendait avec une telle fougue un homme méprisable ? Il était troublé. Matsuta Nnoitra avait décrit son fils comme s'il était lui-même, mais apparemment Jiruga était beaucoup plus attiré par les relations humaines que son père. Et il était tombé dans le piège des yeux chaleureux et malicieux que pouvait avoir Kurosaki Ichigo. Mais lui ne se laisserait pas prendre !

°°0°0°°

Ichigo avait ouvert la porte fenêtre de la salle et resta assis le regard levé vers la voute céleste. Jiruga ne répondait à aucun de ses appels. Quelque chose avait dû arriver à son compagnon. Ichigo ferma les yeux pour tourner légèrement un regard vers son portable qui restait désespérément muet. Une légère brise caressa le visage du musicien. Ses cheveux se balancèrent lentement. La gorge du roux se nouait peu à peu. Il savait… qu'il allait vivre de très longues nuits à présent. La colère avait rapidement fait place au désespoir, pour être remplacé à son tour par le fatalisme… Ils le savaient tous les deux…

Lentement, Ichigo tourna à nouveau son visage vers les étoiles. Le sourire de Jiruga vint se placer entre lui et le firmament. Son regard grave ou amusé. Les doigts du roux cherchèrent le cadenas qui se situait autour de son cou. Ichigo caressa la serrure distraitement. Son esprit fit défiler sa première rencontre avec le jeune homme… Un frisson le traversa quand il songea qu'il s'était tenu assis, endormi devant sa porte l'attendant alors qu'il ne pensait plus le revoir. Les gestes un peu maladroits de sa première fois avec un homme. Ichigo n'avait rien dit et avait apprécié leur première nuit d'amour, un de ses souvenirs le plus précieux…

Une nouvelle page devait se tourner. Celle d'une vie sans Jiruga… Ichigo eut tellement mal qu'aucune larmes ne coula. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol frais et resta en position fœtale toute la nuit, incapable de dormir, meurtri au plus profond de lui-même. Le froid fit place à la glace dans son cœur. Ichigo se promit que les lendemains seraient plus joyeux, mais il se laissait une nuit à évacuer, s'enrouler dans les bras du déchirement et de la désolation. Et si Jiruga sonnait à la porte au petit matin, il l'accueillerait avec le sourire, et se maudirait pour son manque de confiance… Un faible sourire éclaira un bref instant le visage torturé du roux.

°°0°0°°

L'appartement ne résonnait plus depuis quelques jours d'aucun bruit ou presque. Dans la chambre désormais vide la plupart du temps, Ichigo vérifiait le contenu de son sac. Après un dernier regard circulaire pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié, Ichigo quitta son appartement. Dehors, un taxi l'attendait. L'assistante de Kyouraku-sama l'attendait. Elle remontait nerveusement ses lunettes.

« Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir rien oublié Kurosaki-san ?

— Non, rien !

— Bien… allons-y…. »

Ichigo s'installa à côté de celle qui veillerait sur lui durant les deux prochaines années. Le regard vide, le roux observait les rues qui défilaient devant lui. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il n'avait envie de rien, pourtant il allait faire semblant, pour faire bonne figure.

Il avait contacté Kyouraku Shunsui après que quatre journées se soient écoulées sans nouvelles de Jiruga. Ichigo avait décidé de prendre sa vie en main, sinon il allait devenir fou. Ce fut avec une très grande joie apparente que le directeur de sa nouvelle maison de disque avait accueilli la nouvelle. Le lendemain, il avait été convoqué. Et ce fut avec un calme inébranlable qu'Ichigo avait passé un entretien mené à tombeau ouvert avec Kyouraku.

« Allons directement au fait ! Je veux que vous parliez parfaitement anglais… je veux faire de vous un artiste exportable. Et vous en avez la carrure. Vous composerez vous-même vos morceaux… j'ai entendu certaines de vos chansons et elles sont percutantes !

— Je vous remercie… Kyouraku-san…

— Donc, je vais vous envoyer quelques temps aux Etats-Unis pour vous former auprès de la maison mère. Vous n'allez pas être simplement musicien. Vous allez être le co-leader d'un groupe de rock, à tendance métal je dois dire… Ce qui correspond à votre style si je vous ai bien suivit… Il s'appelle _SoulsTorn_. Tous les membres sont arrivés hier à New York. »

Le nom du groupe amena un sourire chez Ichigo et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite en entendant le nom de la grande pomme. Shunsui scruta du regard le visage indéchiffrable de son interlocuteur. Kurosaki semblait différent… en quelque sorte plus mature et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais pour que les changements soient aussi radicaux, il avait dû traverser une épreuve difficile. Ou plusieurs… Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, il était sûr que le roux serait sérieux dans son travail.

Shunsui reprit :

« Vous accompagnerez une chanteuse. En ce moment, ce sont surtout les femmes qui percent dans le milieu et elle est… sexy ! Elle s'appelle Kukkaku Shiba. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien avec elle… je vous avertis qu'elle est assez… spéciale.

— J'aurai l'occasion de le découvrir moi-même… » Sourit faiblement Ichigo.

— Je les ai prévenus de votre arrivée après votre coup de fil. Les autres membres sont : Ganju, le frère de Kukkaku, à la batterie, Gin Ichimaru à la guitare avec Ashido Kano, Soi Fong au clavier et vous à la basse… je vous avertis qu'Ichimaru-san est en quelque sorte le « leader technique » du groupe. Kukkaku est le « leader » charme et vous…

— Je suis assez curieux de connaitre ma fonction dans ce groupe. » Ironisa Ichigo.

— Si Gin est très bon en composition technique, il est franchement nul pour les paroles ! Vous serez le parolier et l'atout « charme » masculin du groupe. Quoique Gin et Ashido soient aussi très intéressants pour les SoulsTorn.

— Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps ?

— Non ! En fait, ils se découvrent… sauf pour Kukkaku et Ganju… mais ils ne comptent pas, ils sont frère et sœur. Ils faisaient tous parties de groupes différents et se sont fait virer soit pour cause d'incompatibilité d'humeur, enfin… motif officiel ou… parce que les membres du groupe ne s'investissaient pas assez !

— Incompatibilité d'humeur ? Qui ?

— Kukkaku… » Marmonna Shunsui en se grattant le front.

— Je pars aussi pour New York ?

— Bien sûr… vous avez deux jours pour faire vos bagages et dire au revoir à votre famille. Vous partez pour deux ans, mais vous participerez à certains concerts, celui de fin d'année au Tokyo Dôme et aussi à quelques festivals… au Japon, en Angleterre, en France, en Allemagne mais aussi à Taiwan et… bien sûr aux Etats-Unis… Etes-vous prêt pour votre nouvelle vie ?

— Vous paraissez sûr de pouvoir nous promouvoir sur…

— Je ne parie jamais sur des toquards et j'ai le nez creux ! Je sais ce que je fais, alors tâchez de ne pas me décevoir…»

Ichigo hésita et voyait l'ombre de Nnoitra Matsuta. Son froncement de sourcil ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Shunsui

« Vous vous inquiétez pour Nnoitra-san ?

— Vous le saviez ?

— Arabesque était une maison de disque qui manquait cruellement d'argent frais et du jour au lendemain, elle trouve des fonds. Un de ses groupes qui avait un membre des plus prometteurs dans son écurie est obligé de quitter le groupe et… ce même membre sort avec le fils d'un des magnats de l'industrie chimique et pharmaceutique au Japon… Nnoitra-san est dur en affaire et je pense qu'il y a eut des négociations entre Rose et le père de votre ex. »

Shunsui n'ajouta pas qu'il détestait son beau-père. Nanao était presque lobotomisée par les inepties qu'il lui avait fourrées dans la tête. Ce gamin aurait pu être son beau-frère en somme… Si Nnoitra Matsuta s'était occupé de ses affaires. Il admira le sang-froid de son interlocuteur qui ne laissait transpirer aucune émotion, si ce n'était son regard un peu trop brillant. Ichigo encaissa sans broncher. Il demanda toutefois :

« Vous n'avez pas peur de vous retrouver dans la même situation ? »

Shunsui eut un lent sourire et repoussa son couvre-chef du bout des doigts.

« Kurosaki-san… vous ne vous rendez pas compte que la maison de disque pour lequel vous travaillez aujourd'hui n'a rien à voir avec celle qui vous employait précédemment. Notre groupe est un des plus puissants sur le marché. Notre siège est situé à New-York et nous n'avons rien… mais alors rien à craindre d'un quelconque Nnoitra Matsuta ou… toute personne de son acabit ! De plus, j'aime beaucoup Rose mais… je suis d'une autre trempe que ce type. Vous vous en apercevrez avec le temps. Maintenant, réglons les détails de notre nouvelle aventure ! »

Les détails leur prirent plus d'une heure. Et lorsqu'Ichigo sortit, il se rendit immédiatement chez ses parents en taxi. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'Isshin et Mazaki accueillirent leur fils. Mais, ils furent désarçonnés par la nouvelle qu'Ichigo leur annonçait.

« C'est… loin… » Balbutia Mazaki incrédule.

— Tu veux repartir du bon pied Ichigo ? » S'enquit Isshin curieux.

— J'ai quitté Grimmjow pour presque embrayer ma vie avec Jiruga… Je veux connaître autre chose et tout effacer. Je deviendrai fou si je reste !

— Bien…

— Je ne pars pas définitivement… Je vais revenir régulièrement au Japon au cours de ses deux ans. Alors, souhaitez-moi bonne chance… »

Mazaki ne dit rien et enlaça son fils. Isshin se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« L'appartement ? » Demanda Isshin.

— Revend-le… vivre entre ces murs serait comme m'enfermer un peu plus. Je veux… que tu m'en achètes un autre, dans un autre quartier, mais du même genre. Enfin, je te fais confiance. Je n'aurai pas trop le temps de m'en occuper de toute façon.

— Je t'enverrai les photos par mail…

— Ok. Maman… ne pleure pas ! » Se désola Ichigo.

Ichigo consola sa mère qui oscillait entre le rire et les larmes. Les bras chaleureux d'Ichigo s'étaient refermés sur la frêle silhouette de sa mère. Elle en fut profondément émue.

« Tu n'as pas pleuré… alors, laisse-moi le faire à ta place Ichigo… » Souffla sa mère.

La réflexion toucha Ichigo en plein cœur. Pourtant, il se redressa et observa sa mère gravement

«Je n'ai aucune raison de pleurer… »

Ichigo avait changé de conversation et était partie dormir, cette nuit là, dans son ancienne chambre d'adolescent. Le musicien trouva enfin le repos. Il s'était fait la promesse de se battre pour survivre et il y parviendrait !

°°0°0°°

Ce fut avec rage qu'Amagai sortit du bureau de Nnoitra Matsuta. Il venait d'apprendre que Kurosaki n'habitait plus dans son appartement… il semblait s'être volatilisé. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Nnoitra Jiruga se trouvait actuellement en détention médicamenteuse dans un hôpital psychiatrique sur ordre de son père. Ce dernier avait manifesté le désir de « ré-éduquer » son fils.

Les enquêteurs avaient surveillé les aller-venus de la famille Kurosaki mais rien n'avait été trouvé. Il ne paraissait pas être mort… quoique, les parents avaient l'air anéanti. Comment Kurosaki avait pu filer entre ses doigts ? Amagai avait eu tord de baissé sa garde et n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce que le roux avait fait après la rupture, occupé par ses propres affaires et lorsqu'il avait enfin décidé de reporter son attention sur le roux, prêt à le consoler… ce dernier s'était envolé ! Qu'allait-il faire à présent ?

Amagai songea qu'il pouvait de toute façon s'attaquer au cœur du problème… autrement dit à Kurosaki Isshin et par répercutions à Kisuke Urahara. Un fin sourire éclaira à nouveau ses traits. Il n'allait pas abandonner sa vengeance. Plus maintenant… Le visage souriant du roux flotta quelques instants devant ses yeux. Amagai se chargea de la repousser prestement.

°°0°0°°

Lorsqu'il arriva à New York, Ichigo regarda autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ils avaient fait du tourisme avant de se diriger vers East Village. Lisa montra un signe d'amusement et Ichigo en profita pour la taquiner.

« Vous êtes humaine finalement…

— Boucle-là jeune homme ! »

Ichigo éclata de rire en songeant qu'il était plus vieux que son interlocutrice et attrapa sa valise d'une main ferme.

« Donc, tu vas vivre ici… »

La jeune femme lui montra un bâtiment rouge, qui était monté sur quatre étages. Pour accéder au hall d'entrée, il devait monter une volée d'une quinzaine de marches. Le fer forgé des balustrades était agréable, Ichigo n'en connaissait pas de pareil au Japon. Lisa monta la première et continua de parler sans se retourner.

« Vous vivrez tous ici. Les autres t'attendent avec impatience. Vous occupez l'avant dernier étage de l'immeuble. C'est une sorte de duplex. Bref, tu as ta journée pour te reposer et demain en début d'après-midi, tu rejoindras le groupe pour visiter les studios et tu découvriras aussi ton emploi du temps. Sache qu'aucun retard ne sera toléré et que les engagements que nous prendrons devront être respectés !

— C'est clair…

— Tu auras aussi des moments de pauses. Ils seront peu nombreux, alors j'espère que tu en profiteras bien… et à bon escient !

— Oui m'dame !

La jeune femme lui lança un regard froid derrière ses verres de ses lunettes.

« Ne te fou pas de moi… Bon… »

Lisa s'arrêta brutalement essoufflée.

« Pourquoi, ils ont pas mis d'ascenseur dans cette baraque ? Enfin… nous y sommes ! »

Sans frapper, Lisa entra et cria au travers des pièces

« Oi ! Nous sommes arrivés ! »

Ichigo balaya les pièces du regard. Le hall d'entrée et la cage d'escalier étaient très clairs et propres. L'appartement était tout simplement sublime. Tout était moderne et pourtant, très chaleureux. Ichigo apprécia les meubles sans moulure et surtout les plantes et les vieux cadres qui ornaient les murs donnant une note « désynchronisé » au lieu. L'appartement était rangé sans trop l'être. Quelques affaires trainaient de-ci de-là.

La première personne qu'Ichigo aperçut fut une femme brune aux formes pulpeuses mais très mince. Elle portait un largement échancré sur sa poitrine et un short qui laissait deviner les formes de ses fesses. Elle arborait des tatouages sur ses avant-bras en forme de spirales. Elle croquait une pomme d'une façon telle qu'elle aurait pu être interdite de passage à la télévision avant une heure avancée.

« Oh mais il est canon ! » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

— Qu'est ce t'as à gueuler grande sœur ?

— Boucle-là ! Où j't'crase ! »

La jeune femme s'approcha d'Ichigo tout en mangeant avec délectation son fruit. Un sourire prédateur ourlait ses lèvres. L'attention du roux fut attirée par un type un peu plus grand que lui mais très large. La vague ressemblance de l'homme avec la jeune femme qui lui pinçait à présent les fesses, Ichigo conclut qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse Kukkaku et Ganju Shiba.

« Oh… te voilà enfin… » Fusa une voix ironique.

Ichigo croisa un regard bleu clair. Les cheveux argent de l'homme encadraient son visage.

« Je suis Ichimaru Gin… et les deux qui te tournent autour sont Kukkaku et Ganju Shiba… Derrière moi, c'est Ashido Kano et… celle qui fait la gueule à longueur de temps, c'est Soi Fong ! »

Un homme aux cheveux auburn coupé en épis et à l'air maussade le salua brièvement. Il semblait aussi taciturne que Chad pouvait l'être. Une jeune femme apparut la mine renfrognée. Contrairement à Kukkaku, elle avait une allure plus androgyne. Ses longs cheveux étaient nattés et tenu par de longs tissus blancs au bout duquel desquels pendaient des anneaux.

« Je vous présente Kurosaki Ichigo… votre bassiste et… parolier !

— J'ai vu ta performance sur scène, Kyouraku-san a eut l'idée de l'enregistrer… T'es du genre à te faire remarquer Kurosaki ! » S'exclama Ichimaru.

— Si peu… » Marmonna Ichigo mal à l'aise d'être examiné comme un insecte.

— Eh ! » S'exclama Kukkaku. « Moi, je suggère qu'il pose ses valises et nous on lui organise la fête de bienvenue comme on avait convenu !

— Que tu as convenu Kukkaku… » Siffla Soi Fong.

— Grand sœur aime les ambiances chaleureuses ! » Défendit Ganju.

— Elle aime plutôt se saouler la gueule… et tous les prétextes sont bons…» rétorqua la brune.

Ichigo observa la joute verbale, quand il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras. Il rencontra le regard cognac de Kano.

« Viens ! Elles en ont pour un petit moment… »

Sans un mot, Ichigo suivit son guide. Gin s'était enfui mais le roux était bien incapable de dire où. Malgré les paroles qu'échangeaient les musiciens, il était évident qu'une bonne ambiance régnait dans le groupe. Finalement sa nouvelle vie s'annonçait de meilleur augure qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Kano s'arrêta sur la dernière porte du couloir qu'ils venaient de traverser. Il montra avec son pouce le battant près duquel il se tenait.

« C'est ta piaule… Rejoint-nous à la cuisine… »

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de demander où se situait la pièce que Kano disparut si vite qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé la présence du guitariste. Le roux entra dans sa chambre et vit une pièce plutôt grande où un lit d'une personne occupait un pan de mur. En face, un bureau et une chaise de bureau attendait sagement qu'une personne les utilise.

Le roux s'installa sur son lit et se renversa pour observer le plafond. Son sourire de surface s'effaça. Son esprit forma devant lui, le visage de Jiruga. Inconsciemment, sa main toucha le bijou sous sa chemise. Une irrépressible envie de pleurer le pris soudainement. Mais après quelques minutes durant lequel il se consacra uniquement sur sa respiration, Ichigo eut l'esprit à nouveau libre.

Le portable d'Ichigo vibra et quand il vit un numéro inconnu, il décrocha en fronçant les sourcils.

« Kurosaki Ichigo…

— C'est moi… Ichi…

— Jiruga ! »

Le roux était blême et il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Jamais, il n'aurait cru entendre une nouvelle fois la voix de son amant. Il porta sa main libre sur sa bouche. Elle tremblait violemment.

« Ichi… j'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Mon père… m'a enfermé.

— Quoi ! » Paniqua le roux.

— Non Ichi… Ne t'inquiète pas. Je saurai m'en sortir. Il ne m'aura pas comme ça mon vieux. Je lui ai pété quelques dents ! Je… je voulais te parler…

— Jiruga…

— Laisse-moi parler Ichi, j'ai peu de temps. Ichi… nous… nous ne pourrons plus nous voir. Tu l'as compris…

— Je le sais…

— Je voulais te le dire… Je t'aime Ichigo… Je t'aime comme jamais personne dans ma vie… Je voulais t'avertir, avant qu'un autre le fasse. Je vais être obligé de me marier… Mais… »

La voix de Jiruga s'enroua, une sorte de sanglot

« Mais, je n'aimerai que toi… Je ne te l'ai jamais dit… Je voulais que tu le saches… Je peux te… renvoyer la clef…

— Jamais Jiruga… Je garderai ce bijou comme mon bien le plus précieux… mon cœur y demeure comment peux-tu me demander de l'enlever ?

— Ichi… Je voudrais que tout se soit passé différemment…

— …

— Ne pleure pas Ichi…

— Je… je ne pleure pas… Je… je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute ma vie…» Affirma Ichigo la voix tremblante et les yeux brillants de larmes.

— Je ne regrette rien !

— Moi non plus… mon amour…

— Merde, ils m'ont retrouvé… Ichi… n'oublie jamais mes paroles… »

La conversation fut brutalement coupée et Ichigo resta un long moment à regarder son portable d'un regard vide. Jiruga était vivant… certainement avait-il du subir la colère de son père mais il se battait, il en était sûr. Lui aussi allait se battre. Il allait devenir célèbre au travers du monde et faire ployer ceux qui s'interposeraient dans sa vie… Jiruga entendrait parler de lui. Il lui donnerait un moyen de l'atteindre. En attendant, il étouffa le sanglot qui montait à nouveau dans sa gorge.

Kukkaku resta figée derrière la porte. Elle avait entendu suffisamment de conversation pour comprendre. Qui avait fait du mal à son petit roux ? Elle avait déjà adopté le bassiste et elle comprenait combien les amours pouvaient être mouvementés. Elle-même vivait une relation qui était loin d'être de tout repos et de nombreuses fois, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Kurosaki était comme elle… elle l'avait sentit, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Elle allait prendre soin de Kurosaki… Elle s'en fit le serment ! D'autant plus que le jeune homme était la copie conforme de son défunt frère.


	18. Chapter 18

bonjour à toutes ^^

Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Malo-chan, Aeal, tam, Skyra7 de m'avoir laissé une review... ça me fait très plaisir ^^. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture et de vous dire à bientôt !

**Disclamer** : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

**Rating** : M (pour langage et différentes scènes de mon cru !)

**Genre** : AU / Angst / Romance.

**Paring** : Grimmjow x Ichigo / Nnoitra x Ichigo et d'autres.

**Bêta-lecture** : Ichiix / **Relecture** : Seeliah.

**NOTE DU 10.08.2010** : J'ai terminé l'écriture complète de cette histoire qui compte 37 chapitres. J'ai donc repris les 12 premiers parus ici, en y apportant quelques modifications afin de coller aux évènements développés plus tard.

**Synopsis** : Grimmjow a proposé à Ichigo de concrétiser leurs quinze ans de vie commune par un mariage. Ichigo accepte mais, quand Grimmjow lui dit qu'il veut partir en voyage de Noces aux Iles Grenadines... Ichigo est paniqué ! Il ne sait pas nager. Grimmjow engage un maître nageur, Nnoitra Jiruga, pour remédier au problème. Tout se passerait bien si... Grimmjow n'était pas d'une jalousie maladive.

°°O°O°°

Un bruit horrible de ferraille réveilla Ichigo et la lumière crue lui arracha les paupières. Il leva difficilement un œil vers Kukkaku qui lança joyeusement

« Debout fainéant... ce n'est pas le tout de faire la fête !

- J'ai à peine participé… » Maugréa Ichigo.

- Et en plus, il se plaint. Rassure-toi chéri, j'ai fini toutes les bouteilles !

- Je veux bien te croire... »

Au vu de ce qu'il avait entraperçu la veille, c'était sûr qu'elle avait une descente qu'il ne remonterait pas à vélo !

« N'oublie pas qu'on nous attend et Gin a préparé le repas de ce midi. Il faut absolument que tu goûtes ! C'est super rare et en plus il cuisine comme un Dieu !

- Tu n'exagères pas ?

- C'est Rangiku qui a de la chance...

- Rangiku ? » Marmonna Ichigo en se redressant, toujours un peu dans le cirage.

- C'est la fiancée de Gin... Elle est super chouette ! On fait les boutiques ensembles, au grand désespoir de Gin d'ailleurs.

- Je pensais que le groupe était un tas de musicien qui ne se connaissait pas à la base... »

Ichigo observa Kukkaku qui avait attrapé la chaise de bureau et l'arrêta au pied du lit pour l'enfourcher à califourchon. Elle posa ses mains sur le dossier et posa son menton dessus. La jeune femme observa Ichigo avec attention.

« En fait, Gin je le connais depuis un moment on se rencontrait lors de festivals. Il faisait partit des Black Stones Orgasmics. »

Ichigo haussa un sourcil de surprise. Kukkaku ricana...

« Ça arrache... hein ? Surtout quand on voit la tête de ce crétin... enfin il est super calé en musique soit-dit en passant. Il a fait le conservatoire et jouait du piano. Gin a remporté des prix... C'était un musicien classique destiné à un avenir brillant... Bref, il a tout plaqué pour la guitare quand il a été majeur.

- Et Ashido ?

- Oh... Ashido est aussi une bête, mais c'est un autodidacte. Il faisait partit d'un petit groupe puis il en a eu marre de devoir chercher à chaque fois des nouveaux membres. Je le comprends... je suis aussi passée par là ! Dès qu'on doit bosser et s'investir un minimum, y'a plus personne. » Maugréa la brune.

- Tu m'as l'air bien au courant de sa vie…

- Oh ce n'est pas lui qui m'en a parlé c'est Soi Fong ! Elle était ma copine au lycée...

- Copine ?

- Euh pas comme ça... je veux dire amie... enfin... c'est compliqué avec Soi. Aller, faut te mettre debout...

- Vous avez joué dans le même groupe ?

- Avec Soi ? Ça ne va pas ! » S'exclama la brune les yeux élargis. « Je l'aurai tué à l'époque... maintenant, depuis qu'elle sort avec Ashido elle s'est calmée. Non, elle faisait partie d'un groupe de Jpop à l'époque. Un groupe de filles... » Marmonna Kukkaku comme si c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

Ichigo s'était redressé et Kukkaku reculé. Le roux attrapa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. La brune déclara brusquement

« Cet après-midi, on te fait découvrir le studio, mais on pourra se faire un bœuf pour voir comment ça fonctionne entre nous ?

- J'n'ai pas ma basse...

- Hum... y'a pas mal de boutiques pour musicos dans le coin ! On pourrait y jeter un œil... »

Le roux hésita et balaya la pièce du regard pour trouver une horloge. Il avait oublié de brancher son radio réveil. Il demanda en étouffant un bâillement.

« Il est quelle heure ?

- On a deux heures avant de partir...

- C'est loin ?

- Deux minutes !

- Ok, je m'habille et on y va...

- On mange d'abord ! J'vais rejoindre Gin... j'pourrai peut-être goûter avant de passer à table ! » Sourit gourmande la jeune femme.

Ichigo sourit et disparut dans la salle de bain. Il sortit une demi-heure plus tard enfin réveillé. Il se joignit au reste du groupe et à Lisa qui arrivait, les mains encombrées de document.

« J'ai vos emplois du temps pour la semaine prochaine ! Ce week-end, nous vous laissons quartier libre. Kurosaki nous a rejoint hier soir... il faut qu'il se remette du décalage horaire. Le patron trouverait sympa que vous fassiez des sorties communes pour vous habituez à être ensemble...

- Je devais aller à un concert avec Ran' ! » Maugréa Gin.

Il posa un peu bruyamment le plat qu'il posa au centre de la table.

« Vous ferez une sortie avec vos compagnons... enfin débrouillez-vous !

- Sosuke n'est pas ici... Je serai toute seule ! » Marmonna Kukkaku.

- Pourquoi ne pas sortir avec Kurosaki... il est seul aussi !

- C'est vrai ça !

Kukkaku adressa un immense sourire à Ichigo qui s'installa sur son siège, en se demandant si finalement cette sortie était une bonne idée.

« Tiens Kurosaki... Ton planning pour la semaine. Matin, cours d'anglais intensif ! T'inquiètent pas... ils s'y collent tous ! » Fit Lisa en voyant l'air de déconvenue d'Ichigo. « Faut que tu saches te débrouiller aussi bien à l'oral qu'à l'écrit ! Après-midi répétition au studio ou composition. Sauf lundi en début d'après-midi, vous allez organiser une réunion pour les thématiques de la semaine. Et ne mettez pas le bordel comme la semaine qui vient de s'écouler ! Compris Ganju ?

- C'est Gin qui avait commencé ! » Se plaignit le batteur.

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout... Ce n'est pas ma faute, si tu ne sais pas rattraper une balle !

- C'était à la main la passe... Pas au pied ! » Grogna Ganju.

- Ah... de toute façon, nous sommes punis. Ils veulent plus qu'on vienne avec des accessoires pour se détendre. » Marmonna Kukkaku sombrement.

- Accessoires ? » Repris Lisa en remontant nerveusement ses lunettes. « Des balles de golf, un ballon de football américain, une batte de base-ball et en plus, Gin tu avais un sac plein de sex-toys ! C'était pour faire quoi ?

- C'n'est pas évident ? » Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire.

- Dans un studio ? » S'emporta Lisa. « Tout l'immeuble est venu mater !

- Ben quoi ? Je devais rejoindre Ran' après et elle m'avait fait une liste de courses... »

Ichigo lisait son emploi du temps et se mordait le coin des lèvres pour ne pas rire. Quand il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule, le bassiste leva la tête, craignant le pire.

« De toute façon, maintenant vous allez avoir une personne responsable auprès de vous. N'oubliez pas que Kurosaki-san est plus âgé que vous et que vous devrez l'écouter ! »

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Il aurait voulu s'enfoncer sous terre. Kukkaku eut un petit sourire et demanda doucement...

« Tu as mon âge Lisa... donc, ça veut dire que toi aussi tu lui dois le respect ? »

Ichigo eut l'impression de prendre dix ans de plus brutalement… en fait, à chaque réflexion. Une assiette vint se poser devant lui, fumante et odorante. Le roux posa ses feuilles et observa la foule de « jeunes » qui l'observaient avec insistance.

« Et si on mangeait ? Suggéra-t-il.

- Ça c'est une bonne parole ! » S'exclama Kukkaku qui s'installa à table.

Les autres eux s'étaient installés dans la précipitation et se servirent avec impatience. Ganju demanda la bouche pleine.

« Pourquoi on sert Ichigo dans l'assiette et nous on est obligé de se servir tout seul !

- Parce qu'il est âgé ! » Répliqua Gin...

- Mouaih... tu joues encore les lèches cul toi !

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas la mettre en veilleuse de temps en temps ! » Demanda Soi Fong exaspéré.

- C'est sur qu'avec Ashido tu dois avoir du mal à revenir dans le monde humain...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là toi ? » Interrogea agressive Soi Fong en agitant ses baguettes devant le nez de Kukkaku.

- Le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à lui c'est… pierre tombale !

- Répète un peu espèce de...

- On se calme ! » Tenta de couper Gin sans réelle conviction.

Mais les deux femmes en venaient maintenant à se battre avec leurs baguettes, sous l'œil goguenard d'Ichigo. Gin sortit un carnet et lança :

« Dix contre un que c'est Kukkaku qui gagne.

- Ah non... S'exclama Ganju. Moi, je parie pour sœurette...

Une main posa une liasse de quatre billets de vingt dollars.

« Pour Soi Fong !

- Oh tu as le goût du risque Ashido...

- C'est ma copine !

- Tu paries sur moi uniquement parce que je suis ta copine ? » S'énerva Soi Fong outrée.

- Bien sûr... Je ne vois pas le mal à cela... » Ajouta paisiblement le guitariste.

- Mais, tu pourrais penser que je suis la plus forte !

- Alors je vote Kukkaku ! » Répliqua-t-il.

Ichigo avala son tofu et observa la scène. Kukkaku qui essayait de voler les baguettes de Soi Fong qui elle, était tournée furieuse vers Ashido. Gin qui comptait l'argent consciencieusement et Ganju qui criait ses encouragements à sa sœur. Lisa, elle devenait peu à peu rouge écarlate. Gin se tourna vers Ichigo qui mangeait ses légumes.

« Tu ne veux pas parier ?

- Je passe pour cette fois… » Refusa poliment Ichigo.

- Ok ! Mais, au prochain t'es bon !

- Mais vous allez la fermer oui ! » Hurla Lisa. « J'ai l'impression d'être rentré à la garderie ! N'oubliez pas que cet après-midi vous devez faire visiter les locaux à Ichigo.

- Au fait... Ichi doit aller chercher une nouvelle basse. On pourrait passer au magasin avant de rejoindre le groupe ?

- Tu n'as pas encore ta basse ?

- Non... et j'aimerai m'en acheter une nouvelle en fait.

- Ok...

- Une fretless (1) ? » Demanda Gin avec intérêt.

- Oui... Je voulais m'offrir une Bongo HH »

Gin siffla entre ses dents.

« Tu utilises une quatre, cinq ou six cordes ? Il m'avait semblé de loin qu'il s'agissait d'une Gibson...

- C'est une Gibson... et elle a quatre cordes mais, je vais prendre une cinq pour la prochaine... En plus, je voudrai aussi m'offrir plus tard une Fendler...

- Ben voyons... Il ne se refuse rien ! » Marmonna Soi Fong.

- Tes claviers sont tout aussi hors de prix et tu nous casses suffisamment les pieds dans les magasins ! Soi Fong.

- Au fait... Qui a gagné ?

Les deux femmes avaient oublié le début du jet et Kukkaku fut plus rapide que Soi Fong pour récupérer les baguettes.

« Je les ai !

- Kukkaku vainqueur ! » S'exclama Gin.

- Elle a triché ! » S'indigna Soi Fong boudeuse.

- Soit pas mauvaise joueuse Soi ! Et puis, tu auras sûrement t'as revanche un jour !

- J'ne crois pas, non... » Souffla Gin en s'éventant avec les billets récupérés.

Le repas se termina de manière tout aussi animé. Lisa envoya Ichigo et Kukkaku chercher la basse du musicien. Ce fut avec un réel plaisir qu'Ichigo sortit de l'appartement. Il prit une inspiration en bas des marches.

« Tu n'as pas l'air trop perturbé Ichi... J'peux t'appeler comme ça ? » Demanda avec le sourire Kukkaku.

- Bien sûr...

- Appelle-moi aussi par mon prénom... »

Kukkaku sortit un paquet de chewing-gum et en tendit un à Ichigo qui refusa poliment. Elle haussa les épaules et posa une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Le temps était propice à la promenade. Le silence ne dura pas très longtemps avec la brune.

« Ta famille ne va pas trop te manquer ? Non... t'es plus vieux que nous, alors...

- Ma famille me manque !

- Ah moi aussi. Mais, c'est Sosuke qui me manque le plus...

- Sosuke ?

- Mon petit ami... Il est très sympa et c'est l'avocat du groupe.

- Le groupe à un avocat ?

- T'n'es pas au courant ? C'est pour les dommages, les sinistres, les contrats etc. C'est Sosuke qui s'occupe de tout ! »

Kukkaku semblait très fière et Ichigo eut un petit sourire. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, le musicien fut sûr de voir un voile de tristesse passer devant ses yeux.

« Il est au Japon ?

- Hai... »

L'impression de malaise s'accentua et Ichigo changea de conversation.

« C'est toujours animé de cette manière ?

- Oui ! »

Kukkaku eut son sourire qui s'élargit et elle semblait avoir oublié ce qui l'attristait.

« En fait, j'crois que je n'supporterais pas de jouer dans un groupe où tout le monde se ferait la gueule et si le plaisir d'être entre nous n'existait pas. Je sais qu'on en fait trop... Mais autant qu'on s'éclate ! On fait le plus beau métier du monde... T'n'es pas de mon avis ?

Ichigo réfléchit un instant. Ses livres lui manquaient. Il irait certainement chercher un peu de lecture plus tard et se reconstituer une petite bibliothèque.

« Nan... t'en connais un autre ? Interrogea curieuse Kukkaku.

- En fait, mon premier métier est... bibliothécaire. »

Kukkaku éclata de rire en se serrant les côtes. Puis voyant l'air sérieux d'Ichigo, elle se calma et l'observa avec attention.

« C'est quoi ton parcours ? »

Ichigo du répondre à toutes les questions de la chanteuse très curieuse. Quand ils entrèrent dans la boutique, le musicien avait l'impression d'avoir compressé sa vie en quelques secondes. Immédiatement un homme blond se présenta devant eux. Son air grave était déroutant pour son jeune âge.

« 'lut Kira !

- Bonjour mademoiselle Shiba...

- T'es trop poli pour être honnête Kira ! » Sourit Kukkaku.

Ichigo laissa le couple discuter et s'éloigna vers les basses alignées dans le fond du magasin. Un vendeur vint se joindre à Ichigo mais il le repoussa gentiment se contentant d'observer les modèles alignés. Le bassiste glissa son regard de côté en entendant rire bruyamment la chanteuse. Ichigo se posa la question combien de temps encore durerait la mascarade qu'elle s'appliquait à jouer à tous. Cette dernière intercepta son regard et elle se joignit à lui.

« Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

- J'attendais la venue de ton ami... »

Kira se désigna du doigt surpris.

« Vous parlez bien japonais...

- Mon grand-père était japonais... Vous désiriez quel modèle ?

- Une MusicMan Bongo HH.

- Oh...

- Vous ne l'avez pas ? Demanda le roux avec appréhension.

- Je vais aller vérifier. Je reviens... »

Le roux fouilla le magasin et en profita pour repérer le matériel supplémentaire dont il aurait besoin. Ichigo fut tout à sa joie quelques minutes plus tard de la tenir entre ses doigts. Kira eut un petit sourire en voyant son futur client caresser avec révérence sa basse.

« Vous pouvez la tester...

- Ok...

- Venez...

- Tu vas nous jouer quoi ?

- Can't stop... des Red Hot'

- Wouaih!" S'exclama Kukkaku ravie.

Installé dans le fond du magasin, Ichigo brancha son matériel et s'installa sur une chaise pour commencer son morceau. Bientôt les quelques clients qui étaient venus vinrent s'agglutiner autour de lui. Kukkaku se mit à chantonner pour suivre le musicien. Ichigo ferma les yeux et partit très loin dans sa tête. Il se vida de toute l'énergie qu'il avait envie de voir s'en aller pour être enfin en paix.

L'image de Jiruga le hanta, il joua avec plus de conviction. A la fin du morceau un tonnerre d'applaudissement l'accueillis. Ichigo rougit légèrement, il ne s'était pas attendu à se donner en spectacle comme il l'avait fait.

« Vous la prenez ? Demanda Kira.

- Je veux la sangle, l'étui et les câbles...Vous pourrez me mettre un ampli Fender 212R, un casque et mettez moi également des cordes de rechanges et le matériel d'entretien !

- C'est avec une caravane qu'on aurait du venir... Marmonna Kukkaku.

- L'ampli, je le prendrai demain. C'est possible ?

- Oui... tout à fait. Confirma Kira avec le sourire.

- J't'amène pas des clients tous les jours !

- Nous travaillons avec un luthier, si vous aviez le moindre problème...

- Merci... »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ichigo quitta le magasin avec la plupart de son matériel sous le bras, sauf ce qu'il se réservait pour sa chambre.

« Tu es balèze dit moi... J'ai eu l'impression d'écouter Flea (2).

- T'es trop aimable... et c'est trop d'honneur...

- Et t'es trop modeste ! Aller on se grouille, sinon y'en a qui vont nous tomber dessus encore... »

Les deux musiciens montèrent dans le bus qui leur permettait de regagner le studio où on les attendait. Ichigo se sentait léger ou plutôt allégé… au niveau du porte-monnaie. Il s'enfonça dans son siège tenant fermement son instrument. Le Japon lui déjà semblait si loin... Son regard dériva vers les maisons qui défilaient lentement sous sa fenêtre. Pourtant, sa douleur était aussi intense.

Kukkaku observa Ichigo en silence. Le voile qui obscurcissait ses yeux ambre était revenu. La douleur qu'elle perçut la transperça, la renvoyant à sa propre douleur. Elle eut une folle envie d'étreindre le bassiste. Mais serait-ce pour calmer sa peine ou la sienne ?

°°0°0°°

La visite des locaux fut instructive pour Ichigo qui se familiarisait avec le personnel et les lieux qu'ils occuperaient pendant les six prochains mois. Le roux appris qu'ils retourneraient au Japon mi-décembre et qu'ils repartiraient mi-janvier. Ils devaient donner deux concerts à Tokyo pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Ichigo était heureux de pouvoir retrouver ses parents mais... Un léger soupir passa ses lèvres.

Il se raisonna et se tourna avec un sourire vers Gin qui lui demandait de jouer un morceau.

« Il a assuré dans le magasin de Kira...

- Ben il va nous faire écouter son nouveau matériel... voir s'il ne s'est pas fait rouler ! » Déclara Ganju.

Ichigo retira la housse et passa la sangle et les câbles. Il brancha le matériel et vérifia le réglage de l'ampli. Ganju bondit derrière ses futs.

« Ch'suis prés !

- Know your ennemy...

- Oh... RATM... »

Ichigo lança les premières notes, Ganju observa le jeu du roux et, après s'être cherché pendant quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent plus ou moins à s'accorder. Gin attrapa son instrument et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Il fit un signe à Ganju qui s'accorda sur sa guitare. Bientôt, les autres membres du groupe suivirent. Ichigo croisa le regard bleu du guitariste et il continua à jouer sur Paramore permettant à Kukkaku de chanter à son plein potentiel.

Lisa qui passait devant la « boite » comme elle l'appelait, s'arrêta surprise en écoutant le groupe jouer. Ils n'étaient pas encore synchrones, cela demanderait du travail et une certaine habitude, mais ces débuts étaient très prometteurs. Un fin sourire éclaira son visage. Elle constata également que tous avaient le regard plus ou moins fixé sur le bassiste. Il était évident que tous éprouvait du respect pour le musicien. Par rapport à son âge c'était certain mais ses qualités de jeux étaient tout bonnement incroyables. Gin le regardait avec une évidente admiration. Si Kurosaki arrivait à se mettre ce musicien dans la poche... tout était joué !

Elle quitta les lieux et se réfugia dans le couloir. Elle attrapa son portable et appela Kyouraku.

« Lisa... enfin...

- Kurosaki semble s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie...

- Son moral ?

- Il a l'air de tenir le coup...

- Bien... bien... je m'inquiétais un peu.

- Il ne laisse rien paraître et Kukkaku et lui semble très bien s'entendre. Les autres lui mangent dans la main.

- Et pour le reste...

- C'est prometteur. Ils ont encore des répétitions à effectuer pour jouer correctement ensemble, mais déjà... je suis surprise par l'implication qu'ils y mettent.

- Je suis impatient de les entendre à leur retour...

- Tousen saura les prendre en main et les apprêter pour leur retour au pays.

- Espérons-le ! Il n'est pas toujours... facile !

- Je me charge pour cette partie de caractère... »

Lisa ferma son portable et continua son chemin pour se rendre au bureau du directeur de la branche américaine de la boite.

°°0°0°°

Seul, Ichigo tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Une nouvelle fois, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourquoi ? Nnoitra occupait encore ses pensées. Cela ne s'arrêtait jamais. La journée, il était trop occupé pour penser. Il agissait presque normalement et l'exubérance du groupe l'aidait à surmonter ses moments de solitude mais… une fois seul, il se sentait perdu.

Il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Ichigo sortit sans faire de bruit. Il fit attention de ne réveiller personne. Il se dirigea au radar dans l'appartement et buta sur l'ampli que Gin avait certainement oublié de ranger. Il retint son cri de douleur. Tout était toujours ouvert dans cette ville et parcourir ses rues très éclairées ne l'effrayait pas outre mesure. L'air était encore chaud pour ces premières semaines de septembre.

Ichigo se réfugia au bout d'une heure dans un magasin où de nombreuses revues et livres étaient disponibles. Ainsi que des DVD mais, ça... ce n'était guère à son goût. Les pages criardes et racoleuses le dégoûtèrent. Il trouva quelques magasines musicaux qu'il acheta. Ichigo prit également un magasine féminin au titre prometteur « comment tourner la page après une rupture. » Il n'y croyait pas trop, mais c'était un sujet qui capterait son attention au moins quelques minutes.

En sortant du magasin, un type l'aborda et lui proposa de l'herbe. Le roux le repoussa et continua sa route pour s'arrêter brutalement au milieu du trottoir. Un peu plus loin se tenait Kukkaku. Elle semblait négocier avec un type aussi louche que celui qui venait de l'accoster. Au bout de quelques secondes elle tendit quelque chose sous le manteau et récupéra très discrètement autre chose.

Ichigo n'aurait rien vu, s'il ne s'était pas s'agit Kukkaku, s'il n'avait pas été abordé avant et s'il n'était pas trois heures du matin. La jeune femme tourna nerveusement son regard autour d'elle et croisa le regard d'Ichigo. Elle se figea comme si la foudre l'avait traversée. Pourtant, elle traversa la rue pour le rejoindre. Une fois devant lui, la chanteuse souffla.

« On rentre à la maison ?

- Hai ! »

Aucun des deux ne parla durant le trajet de retour. Chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Ichigo ne voyait pas pourquoi il se permettrait de faire la moindre réflexion. Lui n'avait qu'une envie tous les soirs, c'est de se jeter sur une bouteille de whisky. Ce qui l'empêchait de le faire jusqu'à présent, c'était qu'il voulait se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait réussir, qu'il devait atteindre Jiruga d'une façon ou d'une autre... Toutefois, après avoir atteint son objectif, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il adviendrait de lui.

Ils montèrent les escaliers tout aussi silencieusement. L'un comprenant l'autre... et le fait d'être prit chacun de leur côté par une même souffrance intérieure les laissait songeur. Ils se comprenaient, c'était tout. Aucun membre du groupe ne saurait. C'était leur petit secret. Une main se glissa dans celle d'Ichigo et ce dernier baissa les yeux vers le visage grave de Kukkaku.

« Merci... »

Ichigo tira la jeune femme contre lui quelques secondes. Elle s'accrocha à lui pour le repousser :

« Rentrons... »

Sans bruit, ils regagnèrent leurs chambres telles des ombres. Quand ils furent enfermés, toutes les autres portes du groupe s'ouvrirent. Gin, Ashido, Soi Fong et Ganju s'observèrent dans la demi-obscurité.

« Ils sont rentrés... Chuchota Soi Fong.

- On peut dormir à présent... » Répondit Ganju.

Tous les membres du groupe restèrent à regarder le plafond chacun de leur côté. Un peu plus pour Kukkaku assise sur une chaise et fumant dans sa pipe le joint qu'elle avait incorporé à son tabac. Les jambes pendant à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Ichigo avait posé ses revues sur son lit à côté de lui, mais il ne les toucha pas. A quoi bon faire semblant avec lui-même. Ses doigts coururent lentement sur sa chaîne et le cadenas qui reposait près de sa clavicule. Pourrait-il un jour se remettre d'une telle relation ? Ichigo ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'accouda à la balustrade. Ses yeux coururent sur l'avenue pour se perdre dans le Tompkins Square Park. Sa voix chaude et douce remplis bientôt l'air d'une mélodie mélancolique. Un arrière goût de bonheur amer qui remontait en vague.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

Like a river flows surely to the sea

_Darling so it goes_

_some things are meant to be_

_take my hand, take my whole life too_

_for I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_some things are meant to be_

_take my hand, take my whole life too_

_for I can't help falling in love with you_ _(3)_

Tous les musiciens du groupe s'étaient approchés de leur fenêtre pour écouter la belle voix grave du bassiste. Il y avait aussi quelques passants qui s'étaient arrêtés, subjugués. Chacun était pris à la gorge par le désespoir qui chevillait chacune des paroles de la chanson d'amour. Chacun compris alors l'ampleur de la douleur cachée de Kurosaki.

* * *

(1) Fretless = basse sans fret ! Les frets sont les barres qui sont à la verticale des cordes. Elles permettent aux musiciens de se repérer sur le manche. Une fretless permet de pouvoir jouer des demi-tons et également de ne pas avoir d'échos métallique ou de son indésirable. Les basses fretless sont destinés à des jeux plus mélodieux ou plus en nuances. Mais aussi, de pouvoir jouer plus d'accords et d'avoir un jeu plus important dans l'interprétation des morceaux.

Elles sont destinées aux bassistes les plus talentueux. La moindre erreur de quelques millimètres et c'est la cata...

(2) Bassiste des Red Hot Chili Pepper.

(3) Paroles : Elvis Presley.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour, bonjour...

Bêta lectrice : IchiiX - Relectrice : Leeloo, un grand merci à elles !

Disclamer : Bleach... même si je fais des yeux de merlans frit à Tite... et bien, ça lui appartiendra toujours à mon plus grand désespoir... enfin, faut quand même que je me fasse une raison !

Quoique Yasei, Nibai, Shoujiki et Netsuai m'appartiennent ^_^

Petite note : La semaine prochaine, je commencerai à publier la séquelle de "Plus fort que tout" ! Deux ou trois personnes m'avaient posé la question, donc voilà... mon nouveau M-Preg va arriver ^^

°°0°0°°

* * *

La fin de l'automne s'installait doucement sur la grande pomme. Les températures descendaient de manière vertigineuse et Ichigo s'était retrouvé à faire les boutiques, coincé entre Rangiku et Kukkaku. Il en serait devenu fou. Toutefois, Ichigo était reconnaissant à ses deux cavalières de lui tenir compagnie. Ils les aimaient beaucoup et une vraie amitié s'était tissée entre eux. Pareil avec le groupe, Ichigo avait l'impression d'avoir moins froid en leur compagnie. Comme ils vivaient presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ensembles, il avait peu de temps pour penser.

Pourtant, certaines nuits Ichigo regagnait la toiture de leur petit immeuble. Il fumait un joint en compagnie de Kukkaku. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils n'en éprouvaient pas le besoin. Le fait qu'ils se tiennent compagnie leur suffisait amplement. Ichigo s'était mis à fumer ainsi peu à peu, surtout des cigarettes, quoiqu'il se faisait quelques « surprises » avec Kukkaku. C'était mettre un pied dans l'engrenage, mais il parvenait ainsi à se maîtriser et à cacher sa trop grande nervosité.

Les jours approchaient de leur retour au Japon. Le groupe s'était offert des Karaokés, où ils remportaient un joli succès, ainsi qu'une petite salle de concert. Quoique pour cette dernière ce fut accidentel à la base.

Un soir où le froid s'était installé abruptement, tous s'étaient réfugiés dans un bar gay dans une petite ville proche de New York. Ce dernier était un peu reculé par rapport à la petite ville toute proche. Le groupe avait opté pour une vieille Chevrolet d'occasion. Ichigo, Kukkaku et Gin avaient passé leur permis américain pour pouvoir la conduire. Ils avaient voyagé dans les environs et essayé de trouver des petites salles pour se produire. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de succès jusqu'à présent.

Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas pensé au problème de mécanique et là-dessus tout le monde était d'accord... Aucun ne savait réparer une voiture ! Le groupe avait hésité à entrer dans le bar qui longeait la forêt. Comme, il était un peu retiré par rapport à la route, ils avaient tous l'impression d'être rentrés dans un coupe-gorge, mais ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Ichigo avait pris sur lui, ils avaient besoin d'aide et surtout d'une dépanneuse.

« Et si… on te violait ? » Demanda Soi Fong très mal à l'aise…

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi… » Marmonna Ichigo. « Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec mon idée, alors va chercher un dépanneur à pied et à l'aventure. Je ne connais pas le coin et je ne sais pas réparer une voiture alors encore moins un de ces engins !

— Moi… je ne suis pas très chaud non plus… » Répondit Gin. « On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver ! »

Ichigo respira profondément et se tourna d'un bloc vers le groupe. Seule Kukkaku ne paraissait pas perturbée.

« Vous avez peur de quoi exactement ? » Demanda le roux exaspéré.

— Ils sont _gay_ ! » Fit Ganju en mettant le mot entre guillemets.

Ichigo resta un instant seul à réfléchir. Cette situation l'énervant passablement il demanda un brin en colère.

« Si je vous disais que vous vivez depuis un peu plus de trois mois avec un « gay »… Vous feriez quoi ?

Tous observèrent Ichigo avec de grands yeux, sous le coup de la surprise. Sauf Kukkaku qui avait son sourire qui s'était élargi d'un coup.

« T'es _gay_ ? » Demanda Ganju comme si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.

— Je ne m'en serais jamais douté… » Remarqua Soi Fong en détaillant Ichigo de la tête au pied comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

— Moi non plus ! Une chance que je n'aie pas parié sur ta sexualité… » Souffla Gin, impressionné.

Ichigo se frappa le front, exaspéré.

« Je ne vais quand même pas passer une annonce !

— Tu le savais toi sœurette ? » Demanda Ganju, toujours sur le coup de l'information.

— Oui !

— Moi aussi… Répliqua tranquillement Ashido.

— Et vous ne nous avez rien dit ? » Hurla Soi Fong.

— Ça change quoi qu'il le soit ou pas ? » Demanda Kukkaku en haussant les épaules. « Kurosaki Ichigo est toujours Kurosaki Ichigo quelle que soit sa sexualité !

— Mais… mais…

— Boucle là Ganju. » Rétorqua Soi Fong. « C'est vrai qu'on s'en fou. Bon, on te suit… je suis frigorifiée.

— T'as pas voulu te couvrir… » Rétorqua Ashido. « Maintenant, ne viens pas te plaindre.

— Mais il fait super chaud dans la Chevrolet !

— Tu nous protégeras Ichigo ? » Demanda Ganju toujours terriblement mal à l'aise.

— Je sortirai ma cape et mon épée… Bon, on y va ? » Grogna Ichigo.

Le groupe continua en silence. Ils traversèrent le parking au quart rempli. Tous se placèrent derrière le roux, sauf Kukkaku qui resta au côté du bassiste.

« Je passe devant… » Marmonna Ichigo.

— T'es pas galant… » Ironisa Kukkaku.

— J'pensais que vous étiez tous mort de trouille !

— Et si c'était lui qu'on envoyait dans un bar hétéro ? »

Seul un soupir répondit. Ichigo franchit le seuil et traversa la pièce sous le regard goguenard des clients. Le bar était plutôt grand et confortable. L'aménagement était typique des chalets. Les murs et les sols étaient en bois clair. Les tables et les chaises également. De nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés au mur. Le bar disposait d'un comptoir en cuivre et inox. Il étincelait sous la lumière du jour. Deux serveurs assez jeunes en pantalons de toile et étaient présents parmi le personnel.

Le regard braqué sur celui qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir, Ichigo s'avança d'un pas décidé. Les yeux noirs le fixaient avec curiosité certainement à cause du groupe qui s'était réfugié dans son dos.

« Désolé de vous déranger… Nous sommes tombés en panne à cinq cents mètres de votre établissement. J'aurai besoin d'appeler une dépanneuse ! Connaîtriez-vous un garagiste dans le coin ?

— Bien sûr ! Attendez… »

L'homme qui devait faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt se détourna pour attraper un calepin. Il se tourna à nouveau vers ses « clients » et montra à Ichigo un numéro de téléphone.

« Je vous apporte le téléphone. Il s'agit de Netsuai… il a mauvais caractère, mais il est très calé en mécanique et il n'prend pas cher.

— De toute façon, on n'a pas trop le choix ! » Déclara Kukkaku. « Dites… on peut prendre un café pour se réchauffer ?

— Bien sûr…

— Euh… vous n'avaient rien contre les filles ici ? » Demanda Soi Fong.

— Non… et vous… vous n'avez rien contre les gays ? » Rétorqua le serveur avec un sourire.

— Il l'est ! » Fit Ganju en montrant Ichigo qui composait le numéro.

Le roux lui lança un regard incendiaire. Le serveur sourit et haussa un sourcil en dévisageant Ichigo

« Vraiment ?

— Ganju… mon cher petit frère… » Fit Kukkaku en serrant le batteur en ses bras. « Il va vraiment falloir que je te cause sérieusement.

— Excusez-moi Monsieur… » Fit soudainement Ashido.

Tous tournèrent surpris leur visage vers le guitariste qui était dans la lune la plupart du temps.

« Oui ? » Rétorqua le serveur interrogateur.

— On a tout notre matériel de musique dans notre Chevrolet. Je ne suis pas spécialement rassuré. Il serait possible de le décharger ici. Après tout, on ne sait pas combien de temps les réparations vont prendre…

— Je vais demander au patron ! Bougez pas… »

L'homme disparu et Kukkaku se gratta le menton, pensive.

« C'est vrai… on ne sait pas combien de temps tout cela va prendre et combien ça va nous coûter… J'ai presque plus de fric !

— On s'arrangera plus tard !

— Je vais appeler Lisa… » Marmonna Gin.

Soi Fong s'installa sur un tabouret et défit son manteau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et constata qu'ils n'étaient plus le point de mire, et ce, depuis longtemps. Le serveur réapparut et déclara

« Yasei va vous conduire près de votre camionnette et va vous aider à charger votre matériel. On va le placer ici dans la réserve, ça ne craindra rien ! Il vous attend dehors. »

Ichigo se joignit à la conversation

« Les filles vous restez ici, je vais aller chercher le matériel avec Ganju.

— Ok…

— Je viens aussi ! » Déclara Ashido.

— Mais… » Voulut protester Soi Fong.

— Il y a Gin et Kukkaku. On ne sera pas long… »

Les trois hommes disparurent pour gagner le parvis du bar. Un homme plutôt grand avec de longs cheveux ébène les attendait. Quand il leur fit face, ses yeux vairons les déconcertèrent.

« Venez ! Il ne fait pas bon de laisser un véhicule pas très loin de l'établissement. Y'a toujours de jeunes homophobes qui traînent dans le coin et si votre matériel traîne… vous risqueriez de ne plus le retrouver ou au pire, fracassé.

— Ça vous arrive souvent ? » Demanda Ganju qui déglutissait.

Le dénommé Yasei eut un petit sourire et se détourna pour se diriger vers un Dodge récent.

« Je vous remercie pour votre aide… » Commença Ichigo avec un sourire reconnaissant.

— Ce n'est rien ! » Coupa Yasei nonchalant.

Le chemin fut rapidement parcouru. La Chevrolet était toujours intacte et le groupe déballa rapidement le matériel. Yasei les attendait tranquillement, appuyé sur son véhicule, fumant une cigarette.

« Pourrait filer un coup de main… Grogna Ganju.

— Et s'il transperce un Tom[i] tu feras quoi ?

— Je l'étrangle !

— Alors, boucle là… » termina Ashido. « Personne ne touche à mon matos ! »

C'est en silence que le véhicule fut vidé. De retour au chalet, tous attendaient avec une tasse de café à la main. Kukkaku se tourna vers le patron et l'interpella.

« Monsieur Yasei… voilà, nous sommes musiciens et… et bien nous voudrions nous produire dans une salle. Pourrait-on donner une petite représentation ? »

Yasei pris appui contre le meuble derrière le bar. Il croisa les jambes devant lui et observa le groupe en face de lui. Il jaugea ses interlocuteurs et sa salle. Kukkaku le regardait avec espoir, alors que le reste des SoulsTorn croisait les doigts.

« Je n'ai rien pour vous permettre de vous représenter. Nous n'avons jamais fait ce genre d'activité.

— Il nous faut une bonne alimentation, et pour la mise en place je m'en charge ! » Déclara Gin pas découragé. Ils avaient vu si souvent les portes se fermer. « Par contre, ça me prendra un peu de temps pour le faire… »

Yasei se gratta le menton et finit par se sortir une nouvelle cigarette. Le serveur le regardait avec apparemment une furieuse envie qu'il dise oui.

« Bon ok ! Ce soir… je voudrais bien que vous me montriez un peu ce que vous savez faire… Et si ça me plaît…, vous pourriez venir ici les week-ends.

— C'est vrai ? » S'exclama Kukkaku qui n'en revenait pas. « Ah oui… mais, on retourne au Japon pour un mois…

— Et bien, je ferai venir un autre groupe en attendant… à moins que vous ayez quelqu'un à me proposer pendant votre absence. Enfin, on verra, on n'en est pas encore là. Nibai… va voir avec Shoujiki pour débarrasser le fond de la salle et leur permettre d'installer le matériel !

— Et le service ? » Protesta Nibai qui arborait malgré tout un grand sourire.

— Je m'en occupe…

— Ok patron… j'y vais tout de suite. »

Le dénommé Nibai quitta son poste et Yasei l'observa s'éloigner.

« Excusez-moi patron… » Fit Ashido « je pourrais avoir une bière ? »

Sans un mot, Yasei servit la pression. Ganju en profita pour en prendre une également alors qu'Ichigo prit un café. Yasei reprit ensuite sa place contre son meuble, toujours dans une posture désinvolte.

« J'ai besoin de trouver une solution pour attirer une nouvelle clientèle. » Expliqua-t-il soudain. « Vous m'avez donné une idée.

— C'est quoi le genre d'hommes qui vient ici ?

— Oh la plupart viennent de très loin… » répondit le Yasei. « Vous comprenez, ils ne veulent pas que leur famille, leurs amis sachent qu'ils sont gay. Alors un petit coin tranquille comme ici, c'est parfait pour être un peu soi-même de temps en temps.

— Ta famille est au courant que t'es gay Ichigo ? » Demanda Ganju curieux.

Le roux glissa un regard glacé au batteur qui déglutit. Le bassiste avait l'air remonté. La tête de Ganju fut brutalement écrasée contre le comptoir. Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre. Kukkaku avait fait le tour des membres du groupe et avait éclaté le crâne de son frère contre le comptoir.

« Ecoute-moi bien Ganju. La discrétion ce n'est pas ton fort ! Mais t'as intérêt à te rentrer ça dans le crâne. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Ichigo n'a pas les mêmes goûts que toi que tu vas t'amuser à le déclarer sur tous les toits ! Voudrais-tu que je déclare le nombre de râteaux que tu t'es pris ne serait que depuis ces cinq dernières années ?

— Pas vraiment… » Grimaça Ganju.

— Ok… alors fous lui la paix !

— Oui… mes parents sont au courant depuis mon adolescence…

— Wouh ! T'assumes ! » Déclara Gin avec le sourire.

— Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix… » Marmonna Ichigo en se remémorant la fois où Grimmjow avait été trouver ses parents pour leur avouer sa sexualité.

— On a toujours le choix ! » Répondit Yasei.

Ichigo observa son interlocuteur et finit son café. Le roux eut un petit sourire amer et déclara

« Quand votre petit ami va trouver vos parents sans que vous ne soyez au courant… et que vous les retrouvez à discuter de votre sexualité, du sida et des moyens de protection autour d'une tarte aux pommes et d'un café... Que sur ces entrefaits, votre père qui est médecin vous donne du lubrifiant, des préservatifs et du papier absorbant pour « au cas où »… je vous jure que vous avez sérieusement envie de tuer votre entourage ! C'est tout juste s'il ne m'a pas donné un cours sur les relations sexuelles entre hommes !

— Il est peut-être bi ton père ! » Répliqua Ganju qui grimaça à nouveau de douleur.

Ichigo éclata de rire en imaginant son père avec un autre homme.

« Je n'en sais rien ! Mais, j'ai eu la honte de ma vie, surtout qu'il n'a jamais tenté de cacher sa sexualité.

— Vous avez beaucoup de chance qu'ils l'aient pris ainsi… » Souffla Yasei. « Certains parents ne l'acceptent pas de cette manière…

— Peut-être parce que mes parents… connaissent le prix d'une vie ! » Répliqua Ichigo énigmatique.

Le roux quitta le bar ému et profondément troublé. Ichigo rejoignit Gin qui s'était mêlé aux deux serveurs. Ganju observa sombrement le bassiste. Puis se tourna vers sa sœur et demanda.

« Tu crois qu'il a connu la même chose que nos parents avec Kaien ?

— Qui sait Ganju… »

Kukkaku commanda une bière sous le regard profond et troublant du patron du bar.

°°0°0°°

Le groupe se déplaçait dans une atmosphère joyeuse pour leur dernier mini-concert de l'année. Le souvenir de leur premier soir envahit Ichigo… Ils avaient remporté un petit succès auprès des quelques habitués présents. Et, alors que Netsuai était venu les rejoindre, Yasei leur avait proposé de revenir la semaine suivante. Gin avait grommelé qu'il allait falloir que l'installation soit un peu plus conséquente au niveau des prises, sinon ils allaient foutre le feu à l'établissement. Netsuai avait grogné qu'il s'en chargerait.

« Vous n'êtes pas mécanicien auto ? » Demanda Gin sur le qui-vive.

— J'sais aussi bricoler…

— Je n'veux pas que ma Petrucci crame… » marmonna Ashido.

— T'as pensé à mes claviers et arrangeurs ! » Hurla presque Soi Fong stressée… « Tu sais pour combien de matos j'en ai ?

— Ok… ok… je ferai appel à un professionnel… » Déclara calmement Yasei.

— Je suis quoi moi ? Un clown ? » Demanda Netsuai, furieux, à son ami d'enfance.

— Boucle là… C'est vrai que leur matériel… c'est du bon. J'en ai jamais eu du comme ça entre les mains.

— Vous êtes musicien ? » Interrogea Gin intéressé.

— Netsuai était le batteur… Nibai le guitariste, Shoujiki qui n'est pas ici était bassiste et moi le chanteur…

— Mais, vous pourriez nous remplacer quand nous ne sommes pas là ! » S'exclama Kukkaku ravi.

— Shoujiki a eut un accident et il ne peut plus jouer… et…

— Je n'ai plus de matériel ! » Répliqua Netsuai en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai tout revendu.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ganju stupéfait.

— Parce que on a essayé de devenir professionnel, mais ça n'a pas marché et puis… On avait des obligations à la maison, alors… on a préféré raccrocher. »

Nibai vint s'installer à côté d'Ichigo et se servit une bière par-dessus le comptoir. Tous les clients étaient partis et ils ne restaient plus qu'eux.

« Cette soirée a bien plût à la clientèle… » Sourit le serveur.

— Ça ne vous manque pas ? » S'enquit Soi Fong à qui la simple idée qu'on lui enlève ses claviers lui faisait horreur.

— J'n'ai pas eu le choix ! Et quand on n'a pas le choix et bien on fait avec ! Gronda Netsuai.

— Vous ne chantez plus ? » Demanda Kukkaku à Yasei qui sortait la caisse pour disparaître.

— Non et cela ne me manque pas ! »

Le patron disparut dans son bureau. Nibai rit comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Faut pas lui en vouloir… Il est toujours un peu grognon…

— Et toi tu prends tout à la légère Nibai ! Répliquaa Netsuai.

— Ecoute… si je m'en porte mieux, je ne vois pas où est le problème… »

Le serveur avala plusieurs gorgées de sa bière. Il reposa son verre en laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

« A trop vouloir croire que tout va bien… on finit par se leurrer soit même… Tu es toujours comme ça. Comme si rien n'avait d'importance !

— Ai-je l'air malheureux ? » Interrogea Nibai avec le sourire.

— Non !

— Et tu voudrais que je le sois ?

— Connard bien sûr que non !

— Alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème…. A moins que… tu ne regrettes une certaine proposition ! Mais… je ne suis pas sûre que ta femme accepte de te partager. »

Tous observaient maintenant le garagiste et le serveur prêt à se rentrer dedans. Nibai avait plongé son regard intense dans celui vert et furieux de Netsuai. La tension était palpable et Ichigo se détourna. Quelque part, cela le renvoyait à ses propres craintes. Il était parti ranger son matériel, rejoint par Gin et Ganju.

Aujourd'hui, le groupe allait dire au revoir au personnel. Ichigo revoyait encore le regard intense de Nibai. Lui aussi n'avait rien pu faire… lui aussi était en proie au chagrin. Le visage de Nnoitra s'imposa à lui avec acuité. Son souvenir le ramenait à leur dernière nuit, Jiruga penché au-dessus de lui, sa petite clef se balançant doucement entre eux. Ichigo l'avait attrapée et caressée du bout des doigts.

_« Ichigo… »_

Leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés et les yeux sombres de Jiruga avaient eu la même intensité que ceux de Nibai. Ichigo aurait voulu avec force que son ex soit là et le prenne dans ses bras. Retrouver sa présence et sa chaleur. Sentir sur sa peau son souffle, se sentir aspiré par ses baisers. Le poids de la solitude lui pesa un peu plus. Ses doigts touchèrent son bijou sous sa chemise. Un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres. Depuis qu'il fréquentait ce bar, depuis un mois, nombre d'hommes l'avaient sollicité. Mais à chaque fois, le dégoût le prenait.

Jusqu'ici, seuls des hommes qu'il avait aimés étaient proches de lui. Deux hommes très différents par certains côtés et proches par d'autres. Certains trouveraient qu'à trente-sept ans, il n'avait pas une expérience étendue de l'amour… Mais il se voyait mal avec un partenaire uniquement pour le sexe.

« Ichigo ! »

Ce dernier se tourna vers Kukkaku qui le fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

« On est arrivé. Sort le matériel… »

Elle-même aida son frère pour transporter ses instruments. Le bassiste rougit de ne pas s'être rendu compte de l'immobilisation du véhicule. Il s'empara de son propre matériel et entra dans le café. Le roux salua Yasei, Nibai et Daghra qui s'occupaient déjà des clients plus nombreux qui occupaient maintenant l'établissement. Quelques clients avaient sympathisé avec eux et nombreux leurs demandaient de chanter certains morceaux. D'autres voulaient écouter leurs productions et apparemment, ils remportaient autant de succès qu'avec des standards américains.

Ce soir-là, Yasei rejoignit le groupe et prit le micro.

« Messieurs, comme je vous l'avais annoncé notre groupe préféré va retourner quelque temps au Japon. Nous les retrouverons fin-janvier. En attendant, un autre groupe les «Las Noches » les remplaceront durant cette période. Alors, souhaitons leur bonne route ! »

Les clients saluèrent les SoulsTorn chaleureusement. Ichigo plus que les autres d'ailleurs. Gin eut un petit sourire et déclara au roux.

« J'vois pas ce qui t' retient de sortir avec l'un d'eux ?

— Toi, tu sauterais sur tout ce qui bouge bien sûr ! » Marmonna Ichigo en commandant une bière.

— Je ne m'en suis jamais caché ! J'aime Rangiku et je ne la tromperai jamais, mais avant… je changeais de partenaires toutes les semaines. Y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien… et l'avantage c'est que ton cœur ne s'investit pas !

— Ecoutez-le ce Don Juan… » Marmonna Soi Fong. « Moi aussi je veux une bière.

— Tu t'encanailles !

— Et toi t'es drôlement excitée, je trouve… C'est l'idée de rejoindre Sosuke qui t'émoustille ?

— Si c'était Ashido qui t'attendait au Japon, on t'entendrait geindre depuis très longtemps ! Et tu nous pourrirais la vie… Alors, sois heureuse que je n'aie pas ton caractère pourri ! »

Kukkaku avait enlacé les épaules de Soi Fong et la regardait avec un sourire prédateur.

« Mais… comme toi tu as beaucoup de chance parce que ton partenaire soit aussi musicien… Tu ne risques pas de connaître l'angoisse de la séparation !

— On se calme les filles ! » Marmonna Gin. « On rentre chez nous alors… calmos !

— C'est vrai… Nibai envoie nous des bières !

— Ok… C'est parti !

— Alcoolique… Se renfrogna Soi Fong

— On l'est tous ! » Rétorqua Kukkaku en se frottant les mains. « Patron… j'ai le droit de fumer ?

— Ne crame pas mon établissement… »

La jeune femme sortit son étui où elle rangeait son Kiseru[ii] et se mit à l'assembler. Elle avait sorti une petite boîte d'à peine quelques centimètres. A côté, elle plaça un petit sachet dont elle sortit de l'herbe qu'elle plaça prestement dans la boîte. La jeune femme semblait complètement absorbée par son rituel. Ses doigts tournaient un petit mécanisme avec conviction. Chacun regardait la chanteuse qui ne montrait pratiquement jamais comment elle se préparait sa _Miss Jack Here.**[iii]**_

Ichigo attrapa sa bière et sortit son propre paquet de cigarettes. Il sortit son briquet, mais une flamme se présenta à lui. Surpris le roux leva la tête et rencontra le regard vairon du patron. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants intensément et Ichigo se pencha en avant et accepta la flamme qui brillait toujours.

« Wouah… C'est chaud… » Marmonna Ganju.

— Prends des leçons frérot ! » Lança Kukkaku. « Leurs techniques de drague sont plus au point que les tiennes !

— J'pourrai aussi lui donner quelques techniques ! » Se renfrogna Gin.

— Oh… tu pourrais lui en donner, mais c'n'est pas sur que ça fonctionnerait. » Eclata de rire Kukkaku.

Cette dernière ouvrit sa boîte et plaça la poudre dans son kiseru. Elle sortit une boîte d'allumettes et s'alluma sa pipe. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle affichait un air de totale satisfaction.

Ichigo écoutait d'une oreille les explications des autres musiciens, son regard était toujours plongé dans celui énigmatique de Yasei. Une tension comme le roux n'en avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps le prenait aux tripes. Il cacha son trouble derrière la fumée de cigarette. Et rompit le contact en se saisissant de sa chope.

Yasei se recula pour contempler cet homme insaisissable et blessé qu'était le bassiste. Tout au moins aujourd'hui, il avait réussi à le toucher et à capturer son regard quelques secondes. L'asiatique lui plaisait beaucoup, voire peut-être un peu trop. Il l'avait immédiatement repéré quand il l'avait vu descendre le chemin pour rejoindre son établissement. Il rangeait sa moto à l'arrière de son café quand cela s'était produit. Lorsque Nibai était venu le chercher pour lui demander s'il pouvait aller chercher leurs matériels, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour l'approcher.

S'il avait l'opportunité de le rencontrer ailleurs qu'ici… Mais apparemment le roux ne semblait pas prêt pour une nouvelle relation. Yasei s'en moquait. Il avait le temps. Il remarqua le geste inconscient du musicien qui porta sa main à son cou pour toucher quelque chose sous sa chemise. Certainement une breloque qu'un de ses ex lui avait filée et qu'il chérissait. Yasei écrasa sa cigarette et salua le groupe qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Kukkaku à son habitude avait réquisitionné deux tabourets et fumait sa pipe comme une princesse des mille et une nuits.

Le barman eut un sourire en quittant les lieux. Apparemment, il n'était pas seul sur les rangs pour conquérir Kurosaki. Il voyait bien les regards et l'attitude possessive de la chanteuse. Kurosaki semblait penser que ça l'aiderait. Grand bien lui fasse… Mais rien ne dure éternellement, lui aussi le savait !

°°°0°0°°°

C'est sous une tempête de neige que l'avion se posa. Tous étaient crispés à l'intérieur de la carlingue. Ils avaient tourné au-dessus de l'aéroport durant une heure. Ils avaient atterri d'urgence et enfin ce foutu avion s'arrêta. Kukkaku fut la première debout et prête à plaisanter à nouveau. Soi Fong, elle, était toujours assise comme statufiée. Ashido la secouait doucement, mais apparemment elle ne semblait plus être capable de réagir. Gin secouait Rangiku qui s'était endormie, cela paraissait être un mystère pour l'albinos qui marmonnait entre ses dents.

Ganju passa un bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo. Le batteur se remettait difficilement de ses émotions.

« Voilà pourquoi je préfère le plancher des vaches… je n'vais plus aux States en avion !

— Tu vas y retourner à pied peut-être ? Ironisa sa sœur.

— On a failli crever, j't'signale ! Grogna le jeune homme.

— Arrête de t'accrocher à Ichi comme à une bouée… T'm'fais honte !

— Aahhh lâche-moi ! Ichi, il ne m'dit rien !

— Dit quelque chose Ichi ! Lança Kukkaku.

— Chose !

— T'es encore d'un expressif ! » Ironisa Rangiku parfaitement réveillée soudainement. « Allez… »

Elle attrapa le roux et le serra contre elle.

« Dis-toi bien que nous sommes chez nous ! On va pouvoir faire tout ce qu'on veut et rouler à gauche !

— N'importe quoi…

— On a un comité d'accueil Lisa ?

— Non… par contre, vous êtes attendus lundi pour vos répétitions. N'oubliez pas que vous avez vos concerts. Et puis, vous allez tourner aussi votre deuxième clip. Alors soyez en forme !

— N'gueule pas Lisa… On est des pros ! » Déclara Gin avec un sourire satisfait.

— C'est vrai, on assure, et on travaille tous ! » Confirma Soi Fong enfin sortie de sa léthargie.

Tous descendirent de l'avion pour regagner le bus qui les attendait. Arrivés dans la zone de débarquement, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'aérogare pour récupérer leurs bagages après les formalités.

« C'est une idée… mais j'trouve les Japonais vachement fermés ! Marmonna Kukkaku.

— Tu n'sais vraiment pas te taire !

— C'est les Américains qui l'ont contaminée ! Défendit Ganju

— Elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour être déjantée… T'en connais beaucoup de fille qui fume la pipe avec du shit ? Qui picole comme des trous ? Et qui parlent et se tiennent comme des mecs…

— Tu viens de brosser le portrait de la plupart des filles d'aujourd'hui Soi Fong ! » Ironisa Gin. « Bienvenue dans la réalité ! »

Bientôt des hurlements de joies se firent entendre et tous se tournèrent vers Kukkaku qui se jetait dans les bras d'un type franchement séduisant selon Ichigo. Le roux croisa le regard de ses parents. Sans attendre, il tira sa valise et remonta son sac sur les épaules et rejoignit Isshin et Mazaki avec un grand sourire. Son père lui donna une accolade bourrue, mais la joie qui se lisait sur son visage montrait combien il lui avait manqué. Le bassiste prit sa mère par les épaules et la serra tendrement contre lui. Mazaki rendit l'étreinte de son fils.

« Tu m'as manqué Ichigo… Je suis contente de te voir. Tu es… magnifique ! »

Le roux vit le soulagement dans les yeux de sa mère. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Je vais bien maman…

— Je le vois mon fils… »

Ichigo salua ses amis, mais Kukkaku lui fit un geste. Le groupe se rejoignit et Ichigo présenta ses parents et le dénommé Aizen remarqua doucereux.

« Comme c'est charmant… Se faire accueillir par ses parents. »

Ichigo tourna son visage vers lui. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du roux, une lueur s'alluma dans le regard ambre. Ichigo se pencha vers l'avocat et murmura pour n'être entendu que de lui seul.

« C'est toujours mieux que d'abaisser son froc devant n'importe quel cul qui passe… »

Le regard d'Ichigo devint glacé et Kukkaku poussa Ichigo.

« Hé ! N'allume pas mon mec ! Trouve-toi un autre copain ! »

Ichigo lui adressa un clin d'œil rassurant, mais son regard redevint menaçant quand il rencontra les yeux chocolat qui l'observaient énigmatique.

« Ça aussi je dois le copier sœurette ? » Demanda Ganju qui avait trouvé l'approche très cool.

Ichigo se tourna vers ses parents et leur adressa un vrai sourire.

« Et si on rentrait ?

— Bien parlé… bonne fête les jeunes et à bientôt…

— Au revoir Kurosaki-sensei… Kurosaki-san… » Fit le groupe en cœur.

Le trio s'éloigna sous le regard scrutateur d'Aizen. Mais un coup dans l'estomac lui fit prendre conscience que sa moitié le fixait attentivement.

« Y'a d'l'a relâche… Sosuke ! T'as oublié que c'était moi ta copine ! Déjà que j'ai du mal à te garder dans le droit chemin avec toutes les filles qui passent, si maintenant j'dois m'occuper des mecs… Je t'éclate !

— Ma chérie…

— Ouaih ! C'est ce qu'on va voir une fois rentrés à la maison… » Grogna Kukkaku.

Tous regardèrent le couple s'éloigner.

« Ça va pas être des vacances pour tout le monde… Marmonna Gin.

— En parlant de ça Gin… tu portes les valises bien sûr…

— Au revoir le larbin… Ricana Soi Fong !

— Fous-toi de moi… »

Mais, la brune était déjà loin, accompagnée d'Ashido toujours aussi silencieux. Gin pesta contre sa moitié qui avait déjà les yeux rivés sur les boutiques qui jalonnaient le parcours jusqu'à l'extérieur.

* * *

[i] Il s'agit d'un fût de batterie.

[ii] Pipe allongée chinoise, sert pour un tabac très fin.

[iii] Variété de shit.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour, bonjour...

Bêta lectrice : IchiiX - Relectrice : Leeloo, un grand merci à elles !

Disclamer : Bleach... appartient à Tite Kubo !

Quoique Yasei, Nibai, Shoujiki et Netsuai m'appartiennent ^_^

°°0°0°°

* * *

Le bureau était relativement calme. Seul le cliquetis des touches se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Installé devant l'écran d'ordinateur de son père, Ichigo envoyait son dernier message à Lisa. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Le lendemain, il avait rendez-vous pour rencontrer Shunsui avec les autres membres du groupe. Ils auraient dû le rencontrer lundi, mais apparemment les plans du boss avaient changé.

Se renfonçant dans le siège à roulettes, Ichigo bascula et observa le plafond. Contrairement à ses derniers mois, Ichigo se sentait apaisé chez lui. L'après-midi même, ses parents lui feraient découvrir son nouvel appartement. Selon les descriptions qu'ils lui en avaient faites, il serait plus petit que l'ancien et le quartier serait différent. De toute façon, tout était différent à présent.

Ichigo rencontra les yeux sombres de son père alors qu'il terminait le balayage du regard inconscient de la pièce.

« Je peux ? »

Isshin désigna le siège en face du sien et Ichigo hocha la tête en souriant. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, les deux hommes s'observaient. Ils avaient déjà un peu discuté la veille, mais la fatigue évidente du roux avait poussé les deux parents à ronger leur frein sur le contenu de la nouvelle vie de leur fils.

« Nous nous sommes inquiétés…

— Je vais bien… » Affirma Ichigo avec le sourire.

Inconsciemment, le roux tira son paquet de cigarettes et s'en sortit une. Les yeux d'Isshin observaient les gestes rodés qu'il ne connaissait pas à Ichigo avant son départ.

« C'est nouveau aussi ? »

Ichigo suspendit son geste et observa sa cigarette, déconcerté, comme si quelqu'un l'avait glissé entre ses doigts. Le roux rougit légèrement et avoua

« Depuis presque trois mois…

— Ta mère ne sera pas d'accord…

— Maman ou toi vous pouvez le désapprouver, mais cela reste mon choix ! Je ne me chercherai pas d'excuses bidon pour vous faire passer la pilule… je vous respecte trop pour cela.

— Tss ! Peut-être que ta mère en aura besoin pour l'avaler justement… »

Ichigo glissa sa cigarette derrière l'oreille et observa Isshin attentivement.

« Ma vie… est différente. Entre les répétitions, la création de nouvelles chansons, le fait que notre groupe soit assez… dissipé tout en étant très impliqué et… l'absence de Jiruga surtout, cela je pense… me pousse à avoir besoin d'un substitut.

— Si tu ne te drogues pas… »

Un silence s'installa. Ichigo ne voulait pas avouer à son père pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète, mais était incapable de lui mentir, surtout quand il le regardait de cette manière. Au bout de quelques minutes, Isshin murmura

« Je vois… Je ne suis pas rassuré de te laisser dans cet appartement tout seul.

— J'ai besoin de mon indépendance. Et puis, ce n'est pas si loin de la maison.

— Tu es… heureux dans ta nouvelle vie… à part sans…

— Je fais surtout semblant… Mais l'ambiance dans le groupe, les membres du groupe par eux-mêmes et mon travail me permettent de me sentir bien. C'est un peu comme une deuxième famille où je n'ai pas trop le temps de réfléchir. On peut dire que j'ai trouvé un équilibre et une raison de me lever le matin.

— J'en suis heureux…. J'ai craint le pire…

— Non ! »

C'était catégorique. Ichigo se pencha en avant tandis que son regard s'était allumé d'une flamme rendant presque ses yeux phosphorescents. La mâchoire du musicien s'était crispée. Isshin aima l'attitude combative de son fils.

« Jiruga va se marier dans une semaine… » Déclara paisiblement Isshin.

Le sang se retira du visage d'Ichigo. Sa vue s'obscurcit et un effroyable sentiment lui broya le cœur.

« C'est… c'est rapide… » Réussit à dire le bassiste d'une voix éteinte.

— Ce mariage était prévu de longue date apparemment… »

Ichigo se leva comme un automate et quitta la pièce. Jiruga l'avait prévenu pour son mariage, mais d'entendre que le délai était si court, c'était une autre histoire. Il passa devant sa mère sans la voir et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il attrapa sa Gibson, brancha son empli et son casque. Ichigo resta le reste de la matinée à jouer, une feuille et un stylo non loin de lui. Le besoin d'évacuer le trop-plein, la rage de se sentir impuissant, l'injustice de la situation, le besoin de coucher sur papier ses sentiments mis à nu.

°°0°0°°

L'air ambiant était glacial. La circulation était dense, polluée et en cet après-midi gris, la journée ressemblait à une nuit d'insomnie. Les odeurs de gazole étaient remplacées par celles plus impersonnelles et aseptisées des bureaux. Ichigo avait l'impression de marcher à côté de ses pompes, la vision rétrécie à un point se situant entre ses chaussures et un horizon se situant à un mètre devant lui. Cela ressemblait vaguement à son avenir.

Des voix l'interpellaient, mais il ne les entendait pas. C'est comme un robot qu'il s'installa devant le bureau de Kyouraku. Les musiciens, Lisa et leur manager fixaient l'ombre qu'était devenu le bassiste. Le zombie qui fixait le sol arracha le cœur des spectateurs, pourtant la réunion eut lieu.

« Je lui ferai un résumé lorsqu'il émergera… » Déclara Kukkaku. « Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Souffla la jeune femme.

— Il a dû l'apprendre… Murmura Shunsui.

— Quoi ? » Demanda Lisa inquiète.

— Le mariage de Jiruga et Yoruichi…

— Jiruga… J'ai déjà entendu ce nom… » Souffla la chanteuse. « Mais où ?

— Jiruga Nnoitra est l'ancien amant de Kurosaki-san… »

Ichigo en entendant le nom de son ex, redressa la tête retrouvant un semblant de vie.

« Vous saviez pour Jiruga et moi ? S'étonna le roux.

— Je suis son beau-frère… »

Le roux ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Shunsui se pencha en avant et déclara

« J'ai suivi vos aventures de loin… Je vous admire, personne ne tient tête à Nnoitra-san. Il est plutôt violent et implacable… Mais Jiruga en a payé le prix fort. » Déclara paisiblement Kyouraku, pour reprendre sombrement. « Après qu'il ait envoyé son père à l'hôpital cet été, Jiruga a été placé dans un hôpital psychiatrique… son père a décidé de le reprendre en main. C'est pour ainsi dire impossible pour vous et Jiruga de vous retrouver… »

— Mais c'est le père qu'il faut envoyer à l'hosto ! » S'écria Kukkaku outrée.

— Non… c'est de ma faute… » Souffla Ichigo dont la colère commençait à enfler.

Le roux serrait les poings, furieux et se sentant impuissant une nouvelle fois. Le reste du groupe observait le musicien ravaler sa colère.

« C'est pour cela que j'ai changé le rendez-vous à aujourd'hui. Nnoitra-san est partit et ne rentrera que ce soir. J'ai fait venir Jiruga pour que vous puissiez vous dire « au revoir ». Je l'ai averti que tu travaillais pour moi… Jiruga attend beaucoup de toi, Kurosaki-kun. »

Ichigo s'était redressé le cœur battant, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Il est ici ? »

Sa voix était vacillante sous l'émotion qui l'habitait subitement

— Oui… Mais, je ne veux pas entendre un mot sur mon implication dans vos affaires amoureuses. Nnoitra-san pourrait se venger sur Nanao et cela je ne peux pas me le permettre.

— Alors pourquoi avez-vous arrangé ce rendez-vous ? » Demanda Kukkaku en fronçant les sourcils.

— Parce que ma chère Nanao m'a demandé de le faire ! Elle est mortifiée par ce qui arrive à son frère.

— Elle est cool votre femme Kyouraku-sama… Souffla Ganju.

— Je lui dirai… ça lui fera plaisir, surtout que son entourage lui répète assez souvent son manque d'émotivité.

— Elle a du cran… au vu de ce que vous nous dites. » Remarqua Gin en se grattant la tête.

Un coup porté à la porte fit lever les yeux de tous.

« Bien… Nous allons vous laisser mon bureau. Personne n'osera venir ici. Je vous propose à tous un rafraîchissement dans la salle de réunion mise à notre disposition et de discuter de votre avenir, vous en parlerez plus tard à Kurosaki-kun. Entre Jiruga-kun ! » Lança plus fortement Kyouraku en se levant.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et un jeune homme avec beaucoup de distinction dans un costume anthracite griffé entra. Tous les musiciens furent saisis en voyant la silhouette haute se découper dans l'encadrement de porte. Le regard du jeune homme s'était immédiatement porté sur celui du bassiste qui était figé, comme cloué au sol.

Jiruga ne vit qu'Ichigo en pénétrant dans le bureau de son beau-frère. Son cœur se mit à battre pour la première fois depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois d'inactivité. Ichigo se tenait là devant lui, enfin !

Il n'écouta pas même pas les paroles dites, il se dirigea vers son amant comme si c'était le seul point de repère, la seule lumière dans un noir horizon. La flamme douce qui brillait dans la couleur ambre lui réchauffa son cœur glacé. Devant lui, Ichigo le dévorait du regard comme lui, se repaissant de sa vue après un trop long jeûne. Ses mains encadrèrent le visage qu'il chérissait depuis si longtemps à présent.

« Ichigo… »

Les paroles lui arrachaient le fond de sa gorge. Ichigo essaya de lui parler, mais apparemment l'effort était trop intense. Seules les larmes coulant librement témoignaient de la souffrance qui faisait écho à la sienne. Ses pouces caressaient les joues du roux, son front, l'arrête de son nez, comme si Jiruga essayait de graver chacun de ses traits au plus profond de son inconscient. Les doigts du jeune homme passèrent lentement sur les paupières à présent closes de son amant. Il caressa avec révérence les sillons humides et salés laissés par les larmes silencieuses.

« Je t'aime Ichigo… Je t'aime… »

Jiruga enlaça le musicien contre lui, nichant son visage contre le creux de sa nuque. L'extrémité de son nez caressant la peau fine, couleur de miel, légèrement musquée et boisée du roux. Ses lèvres le remplacèrent remontant lentement le grain de peau, se délectant de la saveur un peu épicée de cette chair chaude. Ichigo tremblait contre lui, ses mains s'accrochaient à sa veste, son visage reposait contre son torse. Jiruga entendait les sanglots que son ex tentait de cacher comme il pouvait.

« Ichigo…

— Je t'aime Jiruga… comme plus personne après toi… ou avant… »

Nnoitra lécha la jonction entre le lobe de l'oreille et la mâchoire du roux, laissant traîner son souffle. Les paroles d'Ichigo le transperçaient, elles transcrivaient ses propres sentiments. La bouche de Jiruga glissa vers celle de son amant. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, enfin. Les doigts d'Ichigo encadraient son visage. Jiruga avait l'impression d'être brûlé. Il avala le pouce qui caressait ses lèvres, le léchant avec tendresse. L'instant parut intense à Jiruga, tellement que, à côté de sa vie insipide des dernières semaines, il l'éblouissait de son éclat.

Prenant une respiration, Jiruga repoussa le pouce et embrassa les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant à la place. Les lèvres d'Ichigo qui épousaient si parfaitement les siennes. Cette langue si accueillante qui s'enroulait autour de la sienne. Ces bras qui l'encerclaient, formant la prison matérielle de ses sentiments qui le retenait auprès du roux depuis des mois. Lentement, il explora cette caverne chaude qu'il ne voulait plus quitter. Ce corps qu'il tenait pressé contre lui avec tendresse.

Le flot des sentiments qui l'empêchait de penser au lendemain. Seul _maintenant_ comptait. Ce n'était plus « je » mais « nous » conjugué au présent… avant un futur mêlé au mot « absence » qui laissera certainement des traces. Jiruga maudissait déjà ces jours sans âmes, ces abîmes de solitude qui l'engloutirait… des jours transformés en ténèbres.

Se détachant, Jiruga observa le visage identique au sien, figé dans la détresse.

« Ichigo… je… nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je… tu as toujours ton collier ?

Le roux défit du bout des doigts les premiers boutons de sa chemise bleue, libérant son cou largement et montrant le bijou qui brillait doucement sous la lumière du jour.

« Veux-tu que je te l'enlève ?

— Jamais ! »

La réponse fusa, catégorique. Jiruga fronça les sourcils.

« Si je ne le fais pas… tu auras toujours ce bijou au cou. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir passé une chaîne. Tu ne peux pas vivre avec cela. Comment vas-tu tourner la page ?

— Je ne souhaite pas être… libre !

— Ichigo…

— Jiruga… ma vie n'est plus la même depuis que tu es parti. Tu es les plus belles pages que j'ai écrites jusqu'ici… Si tu me demandes de l'enlever, j'aurai l'impression de bafouer, de renier l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. J'ai compris que nous ne pourrions plus nous retrouver. J'ai tant espéré… je me suis menti, mais je ne regrette pas… aucun instant passé avec toi ! »

Jiruga fit glisser sa cravate et défit les boutons pour laisser son cou libre, montrant à Ichigo la clef qui pendait à son cou.

« Tu… tu vas l'enlever ? Demanda d'une voix incertaine Ichigo.

— Elle restera toujours contre moi. C'est une part de toi sur moi… »

Jiruga caressa du bout des doigts le cadenas d'Ichigo et lui-même caressa la clef qui retenait son cœur.

« Je vais devoir te quitter Ichigo…

— Ton mariage… il se situe où ?

— Pourquoi ? Demanda Jiruga déconcerté.

— Je voudrais venir chanter à ton mariage… me permets-tu de m'inviter ? » Interrogea Ichigo anxieux.

Un fin sourire s'inscrivit sur les traits du jeune homme qui prit la main d'Ichigo pour embrasser chacun de ses doigts.

« Ce serait un honneur… mon amour…

— Je ne sais pas encore comment je ferai…

— On t'aidera ! » S'exclama Kukkaku.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent et virent le groupe et Shunsui à la porte qui se grattait le front.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, mais ta garde personnelle est en train de fouiller mes locaux… Jiruga-san… »

Nnoitra se rembrunit et ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement.

« J'ai encore besoin de parler à Ichigo…

— Ecoutez… quittez le bâtiment par la porte de sécurité. Personne ne l'utilise, je me charge de les retenir quelques minutes.

— Nous aussi ? Demanda Kukkaku.

— Vous ne vouliez pas aider Kurosaki-kun ? Jiruga vous expliquera comment vous introduire dans la forteresse qu'a choisie son père pour son mariage.

— Venez ! » Lança Jiruga sans s'attarder.

Il glissa sa main dans celle d'Ichigo qu'il entraîna à sa suite. Le roux resserra l'étreinte autour de ses doigts. Sans se retourner, Jiruga répondit à son étreinte. Tous suivirent le mouvement, impressionnés malgré eux par le sentiment presque dangereux qui exsudait de Nnoitra à ce moment-là. Ils traversèrent les couloirs, le jeune homme expliquant en détail les lieux au groupe. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble et avant de pénétrer dans le sous-sol, Jiruga se tourna vers son amant et l'embrassa avec passion pour le libérer, un sourire effleurant ses lèvres.

« N'soit pas triste Ichigo… je suis impatient de voir ta représentation de la semaine prochaine, mais aussi toutes celles futures qui se produiront. Je suis impatient de lire tous les magazines qui parleront de toi… Sache que je ne serai pas triste de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre… jamais ! Je veux que tu vives ta vie intensément… Je te promets de le faire de mon côté et d'en faire baver mon père au point de le faire crever ! Je n'veux pas que tu ressasses le passé. Moi je chérirai notre relation… comme le plus beau moment de ma vie. Je ne serai jamais triste pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je n'ai pas de regret… n'en ai pas ! » Se tournant vers le groupe Jiruga s'inclina et lorsqu'il se redressa il demanda humblement « Prenez soin de lui… à ma place. Je vous le confie et je ferai en sorte que votre groupe ne manque jamais de quoi que ce soit… »

— Nous n'avons pas besoin de cela… nous aimons Ichi…

— Si je tenais votre père… » Maugréa Soi Fong, furieuse depuis qu'elle avait compris la profondeur des sentiments du couple devant elle, elle se sentait des envies de vengeances et de meurtres.

— C'est mon rayon ! » Sourit Jiruga avec un sourire de sadique qui donna le frisson aux spectateurs présents.

— On pourra foutre le bordel ? » Demanda Kukkaku pour s'assurer du soutien entier de Jiruga.

— Autant que vous le voudrez… Je me charge de trouver un service pour votre sécurité ! » Sourit Nnoitra.

— Yes ! »

Après un dernier regard sur Ichigo immobile et silencieux, Nnoitra quitta le groupe laissant un immense espace vide. Ichigo avait eu l'impression que les doigts qui se détachaient des siens l'avaient caressé une dernière fois. Il avait été incapable de parler, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la haute stature de Jiruga qui n'était plus tout à fait celui qu'il avait aimé... Ichigo se réveilla brutalement et suivit Jiruga pour voir à temps le jeune homme monter dans une voiture luxueuse. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, le temps pour le musicien d'épeler « Je t'aime » une dernière fois du bout des lèvres. Le sourire qui éclaira les traits de Nnoitra atteignit Ichigo en plein cœur.

« T'as du boulot sur la planche Ichi… Je suppose que tu vas composer ? Remarqua Kukkaku

— Elle est écrite !

— Oh ? Fit Gin intéressé. Je pourrai voir ? »

Ichigo tira de sa poche de pantalon, une feuille pliée et réduite en petit carré. L'émotion faisait trembler sa main, et chacun fit comme s'il ne voyait pas ce moment de faiblesse. L'albinos déchiffra l'écriture du bassiste. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

« On peut voir ? » Demanda Kukkaku en sautant autour du guitariste.

Gin tendit la feuille et le reste du groupe s'agglutina autour de la chanteuse. Tous levèrent des yeux embués vers le bassiste qui fixait toujours l'espace laissé libre par la voiture.

« Elle est merveilleuse… Ichi… »

Ichigo se tourna vers ses amis et leur adressa un sourire chaleureux. Il avait une semaine pour revoir Jiruga et lui montrer ce dont il était capable. Il avait une chance de lui envoyer quelques mots pour l'atteindre. Il ne gâcherait pas sa chance par sa tristesse, sa mélancolie ou sa colère. Il ou plutôt, ils avaient beaucoup de chose à préparer d'ici là !

« Je crois que nous avons du travail pour la semaine prochaine. Repris Ichigo.

— La chance que nous avons… c'est que je connais le groupe qui est engagé pour jouer à ce mariage. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Soi Fong qui rougit violemment.

« C'est mon ancien groupe… Elles ont juste changé le nom. Elles se produisent beaucoup lors des mariages et les cérémonies officielles.

— Et c'est quoi leur répertoire ? » Demanda Gin curieux.

— Euh… Jpop encore un peu et de l'Anka[i] !

— Merveilleux ! Lança Kukkaku…

— C'est le grand écart, tu veux dire… Marmonna Gin.

— Alors, faisons en sorte que la chanson d'Ichi sorte de ce répertoire classique ! Gin… t'as du taf ! Et moi, je vais m'improviser choriste... » Coupa Kukkaku comme si Gin n'avait pas parlé.

— Moi aussi je suppose. » Grogna Soi Fong.

— Au fait, on va faire comment pour le matériel ? » Demanda Ganju en se frottant le menton songeur.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, elles ont une guitare acoustique et électrique, une batterie, une basse, et une chanteuse. Je pense qu'elles doivent avoir des petits instruments type tambourin, grelot et autres trucs du genre. Elles sont toutes choristes.

— Elles n'ont pas de clavier ?

— Non, plus depuis que je suis partie.

— Bon… tu auras deux choristes Ichi… » Sourit Kukkaku.

Le groupe se sourit et Ichigo suivit. Kukkaku fit marche arrière. Ichigo sursauta lorsqu'une main se glissa dans la sienne. Son regard rencontra les grands yeux verts de la chanteuse. La lueur dans ses yeux fit craquer quelque chose en lui. Les larmes coulèrent comme si elles passaient un barrage érigé trop rapidement. Deux bras chaleureux s'enroulèrent autour d'Ichigo. Le bassiste enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. La voix de Kukkaku lui parvint rassurante.

« Il se trompe… tu as le droit de pleurer et d'être triste, tu sais ! Tout le monde a le droit d'être malheureux s'il veut. Tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec nous. Nous le savions tous… Et nous t'aiderons pour qu'il entende la merveilleuse chanson que tu as écrite. Utilise ta colère, ta tristesse, ton désarroi, ton ressentiment… Occupe-toi seulement de chanter et de jouer pour l'homme que tu aimes… Nous on s'occupera du reste !

— Ouaih ! » Confirma Ganju.

Ichigo se rendit brutalement compte qu'il était entouré de toute part par l'ensemble du groupe qui se tenait les uns et les autres. Formant une coquille autour du bassiste. Ichigo fut touché par ce sentiment réconfortant de ne pas être seul…

Se sentant mieux, Ichigo lança

« Et si nous nous mettions réellement au travail ? »

Le groupe se détacha et ils remontèrent dans le bureau pour regagner les studios. Dans le couloir, ils tombèrent sur Kyouraku-san, accompagné par Lisa faisant face à un homme ressemblant trait pour trait à Jiruga… en plus vieux. La froideur et la suffisance qui se dégageait de lui donnèrent envie de vomir au groupe. Les SoulsTorn traversèrent le couloir sous les yeux horrifiés de Kyouraku qui aurait voulu les voir disparaître. Le regard de Nnoitra-san se posa sur Ichigo et une expression de haine pure traversa ses traits. Ichigo tourna son visage vers l'homme d'affaires et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

Le regard ambre resta accroché à celui noir si semblable et si différent de ceux de Jiruga. Il ne baissa pas les paupières et la lueur meurtrière qui luisait à l'intérieur était d'égale intensité que celle de son ennemi. Le groupe passa comme une armée en marche, tous faisaient bloc derrière le bassiste. Ils entrèrent dans le studio se trouvant à l'angle du couloir.

« Wouah… Le vioc fou les chocottes ! » Marmonna Ganju.

— Comment Jiruga a réussi à être normal ? » Se posa la question Ashito.

— Je me posais la même question… » Soupira Soi Fong.

— Bon… et si on répétait ? » Proposa Gin.

— Hai ! »

Le groupe attrapa le matériel à disposition et commença à répéter.

°°0°0°°

« C'est ce gamin ? » Demanda froidement Matsuta.

— Hai… » marmonna Shunsui.

Le directeur resta de marbre devant son beau-père. Il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre et sûrement pas sur les groupes qu'il manageait ! En fait, il jubilait intérieurement de pouvoir tenir la dragée haute à cet homme froid qui avait profondément blessé Nanao. Il avait toujours aimé sa fille, dès le premier instant où il l'avait rencontré au cours d'un bal de débutante. Matsuta Nnoitra avait gâché la soirée… comme presque toutes à celles auxquels il participait. Mais personne ne pouvait l'ignorer. Une joie qu'il dissimula de son mieux en songeant à ce qui allait se passer au mariage de son fils.

« Vous ne ferez rien pour m'être agréable…

— Je ne le suis que pour votre fille…

— Imbécile !

— Si vous le dites… Cela ne regarde que moi après tout !

— Je ferai couler leur groupe comme je l'ai séparé de ses soi-disant amis ! Tout s'achète !

— Permettez-moi de vous dire que je ne vous laisserai pas toucher au groupe le plus prometteur qu'il m'est été donné de voir ces derniers temps au Japon !

— Tss… Les groupes, ça vient, ça va…

— Ne comparez pas mes qualités dans le domaine artistique, à vos piètres connaissances en musique. Vous êtes doué dans votre métier, je le suis dans le mien. Vous avez réussi à acquérir une partie des industries détenues par mon père par mon mariage avec votre fille… Cela ne fait pas toutefois pas de vous l'homme le plus fort du Japon.

— Vous l'êtes encore moins… » Gronda Matsuta en foudroyant son interlocuteur du regard.

— Ne me menacez pas ! » Souffla doucement Shunsui.

L'attitude faussement nonchalante qu'il affichait jusqu'ici s'effritait. La tension montait inexorablement et les spectateurs de la joute orale entre les deux hommes se tassèrent. Kyouraku parut aussi dangereux que l'était Matsuta Nnoitra.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un producteur de pacotille et je pourrais vous faire sauter de votre siège comme je l'entends !

— Faites seulement un geste dans ce sens et je me charge moi-même de faire couler votre industrie quitte à y passer le reste de ma vie. Vous ne possédez pas tout et je vous rappelle que ma famille est nombreuse et… Vous n'êtes pas noble… Nnoitra-_san_. Dois-je vous rappeler à quel degré ma famille est proche de l'empereur ? »

Shunsui s'était penché vers Matsuta. La lueur métallique qui brillait dans son regard fit déglutir malgré lui l'homme d'affaire. La menace n'était pas veine. La famille Kyouraku était en descendance directe avec celle de l'empereur. A force de menacer les gens à tour de bras, Matsuta avait commis une erreur. Kyouraku était plus puissant qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Il était venu pour lui demander de virer Kurosaki quand il avait entendu parler que ce petit roux sans envergure avait rejoint la maison de disque de son beau-fils. Matsuta s'était attendu à de la coopération de la part de ce dernier. Mais il affrontait un mur. Il voulait le briser, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un homme, ce noble, le protégerait. Qu'avaient-ils tous à protéger cet homme ?

°°0°0°°

Les pieds au bord de l'immeuble, le regard porté au loin, les cheveux balayés doucement dans le vent… la cigarette rougeoyante sur le coin de la bouche… Ichigo regardait la ville de Tokyo. Quelque part là où se posait son regard se trouvait Jiruga. L'homme toucha son piercing à la langue, tout neuf, et grimaça. Un de ses mamelons aussi était douloureux, mais il évita de le toucher.

Kukkaku l'avait entraîné en fin d'après-midi chez un ami pierceur. Elle trouvait le look d'Ichigo trop sage pour un métalleux. Le lendemain, il démarrait un tatouage en bas de ses reins, choisit par lui et Kukkaku. Ichigo songea qu'il n'avait pas fini d'avoir mal… mais cette douleur était toute relative par rapport à celle lancinante qu'il éprouvait pour Jiruga. Quoiqu'elle lui donnait aussi la force d'avancer, de se battre.

Ichigo porta sa clope à la bouche et les bagues lourdes qui ornaient ses doigts brillèrent doucement à la clarté lunaire. Il avait abandonné ses pantalons classiques et ses chemises pour des noirs et des pantalons larges à poches dont le bas était prisonnier de doc 'martins hautes. Son imper noir se souleva sous la nouvelle bourrasque qui fouetta l'immeuble. Ichigo avait la vague impression d'être devenu un vampire égaré, cherchant dans le réconfort des hauteurs d'immeuble comme une quelconque gargouille, le silence qui n'en était pas vraiment un, la solitude brisée par les murmures étouffés de la ville, l'impression d'être hors du temps…

Toujours le visage de Jiruga qui le hantait. Le musicien n'avait plus envie de pleurer, mais de libérer la rage qu'il avait accumulée au long de toutes ces années. Pour les autres, tout irait bien… Seule la scène deviendrait sa cour de récréation, la confidente de sa souffrance. Peut-être aussi quelques bouteilles… pour les jours où l'altitude qu'il prenait en montant au faîte des immeubles ne sera plus assez haute. L'ivresse des sommets et du vide, sera remplacée par la griserie de vapeurs lourdes et alcoolisées… pour les jours où la pluie s'abattrait plus violemment dans son monde intérieur. Il continuerait d'avancer.

Ichigo songea à Shiro et leur habitude de marcher sur l'arête des bords des rivières… Y aurait-il quelqu'un qui se sentirait responsable s'il mourait ? La couleur de l'eau l'entoura et le gargouillis du liquide emplit ses oreilles… L'eau était la responsable de la mort de Shiro… pour lui ce serait peut-être un jour le vent ! En attendant, Ichigo se recula avec précaution pour retrouver la terre ferme. Il traversa la toiture pour prendre l'escalier de secours. Il fumait toujours en dévalant. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il ferait le grand saut, ni demain… Un jour peut-être…

* * *

[i] Anka = musique populaire japonaise.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour, bonjour...

voici un nouveau chapitre ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme le précédent. Un grand merci à celles qui me laissent un commentaire.

Bêta lectrice : IchiiX - Relectrice : Leeloo, un grand merci à elles !

Disclamer : Bleach... appartient à Tite Kubo !

°°0°0°°

* * *

Dans le studio d'enregistrement, Ichigo, seul, un casque sur les oreilles, regardait la vitre derrière laquelle se tenait le reste du groupe et l'ensemble du staff.

« On envoie... Ichi tient toi prêt !

- Ok... »

Ichigo écouta la musique qui passait dans son casque et attendit le moment où il devait jouer. La pression montait doucement, jamais il n'avait enregistré de cette manière : seul face à un micro. Emporté par la mélodie les doigts d'Ichigo volaient sur sa basse. Son corps bougeait en suivant le rythme d'avant en arrière, parfois accompagné d'un balancement de tête. Il était évident qu'il avait intégré son propre monde.

Le reste du groupe observait le bassiste, hypnotisé. Habillé d'un jean's et d'un simple T-Shirt, il se dégageait de sa physionomie une certaine décontraction. Il faisait littéralement corps avec son instrument. Le technicien du son se laissa à suivre également le son qui circulait dans la pièce. Tous avaient des coups au cœur à chaque fois qu'Ichigo pinçait ses cordes.

« Il déchire ce mec... » Marmonna le preneur de son. » Je n'sais pas où vous l'avez trouvé mais j'ai rarement vu un bassiste pareil. Quel rythme... »

Tous eurent le sourire, comme si on venait de vanter les mérites du groupe entier. Kyouraku qui était venu observer l'enregistrement du roux était impressionné également mais ne laissa rien filtrer. Il n'avait jamais entendu une telle technique chez ce type de musicien et surtout quel feeling. Il vivait ce qu'il jouait. Comment Rose et Love avaient-ils pu lâcher un type pareil ? Comment son ancien groupe allait survivre ? Même si c'était Hitsugaya qui avait pris la place du roux, la différence au niveau de l'interprétation était phénoménale. Toshiro était un excellent technicien, mais maintenant en écoutant en « live » Kurosaki donc sans parasitage, il était saisi par la différence.

L'esprit de Kyouraku s'envola vers le mariage de Jiruga qui avait lieu maintenant dans deux jours. Il avait écouté la chanson du musicien et avait été pris à la gorge. C'était d'autant plus saisissant qu'il connaissait ce qui avait motivé ces paroles. Il avait réussi à se fournir un plan du palace dans lequel se déroulerait la cérémonie. Il avait fait en sorte d'engager des hommes de sécurité. Il était hors de question que ses musiciens soient amochés par le personnel de Nnoitra-san. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Jiruga.

La veille au soir, les deux hommes s'étaient longuement parlé. Nanao avait été présente et était restée silencieuse tout du long. Les paroles du jeune homme avaient été dures pour son père. Malgré tout, à chaque fois que Jiruga parlait de son ancien amant, la tendresse reprenait immanquablement le dessus. Nnoitra brûlait de tenir Kurosaki dans ses bras. Mais, Kyouraku savait pertinemment qu'il ne le pourrait jamais pl

us. A moins que Kurosaki accepte d'être l'amant de l'ombre du futur homme d'affaires.

A la surprise de Shunsui, ce fut Nanao qui le proposa à son frère. Ce dernier lui lança un regard méprisant et avait déclaré sèchement.

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu accepterais, toi... de voir Shunsui en cachette et d'aller le soir dans le lit de ton mari ensuite comme si de rien n'était ? Certains sont capables de le faire... Mais c'est entraver un peu plus la vie d'Ichigo. Comment pourrait-il trouver un homme ou vivre une vie normale si je suis toujours derrière lui ? La vie est faite de choix et j'ai fait le mien. Je préfère savoir Ichigo heureux que de le voir se détruire à petit feu. Il a déjà traversé plus d'épreuves que moi... et...

- Tu es un idiot... Marmonna sa sœur.

- Notre père me le répète assez, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un écho...

- Pourtant... tu souffres !

- Je m'accommoderai. La souffrance, on finit toujours par s'y habituer...

- Tu parles comme si tu avais déjà traversé bon nombre de tempêtes. Sourit Shunsui.

- Non, pas mal de déserts serait plus juste. Ma seule oasis, je viens de la quitter. »

Jiruga était parti peu après pour rejoindre Yoruichi. L'ennui qu'il affichait en présence de la jolie brune laissait Kyouraku perplexe. Mais il était vrai qu'il aimait plutôt les femmes. Son regard se reporta sur le musicien qui venait de finir son interprétation.

« C'est ok Kurosaki-san... On va pouvoir le coller sur la bande-son. »

A peine sorti, ce fut Kukkaku qui le rejoignit. Shunsui fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme était en train de tomber amoureuse du bassiste et cela sans s'en rendre compte. Tous étaient autour du musicien à le féliciter mais les yeux de Kukkaku étaient particulièrement brillants lorsqu'ils se posaient sur le roux. Il songea à Aizen et soupira longuement. D'autres problèmes allaient se profiler à l'horizon. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée ?

°°0°0°°

Une rumeur montait du stade couvert. Lorsque la camionnette louée par la maison de disque s'arrêta devant la porte arrière du stadium, le groupe sentit brutalement la pression monter. Ils restèrent figés par l'émotion jusqu'à ce que la voix de Kukkaku les réveille tous brusquement.

« Bon... y'a plus qu'à ! On y est enfin... Aller, on déballe !

L'ensemble des musiciens déballa leurs matériels, sauf Soi Fong et Ganju. Ils profiteraient de celui mis à disposition. Ils devaient interpréter trois morceaux. Les noms des groupes avaient été tirés au sort sur l'ordre de passage. Sauf pour le groupe phare qui passerait le dernier et aurait la chance de jouer cinq morceaux. Le concert commençait à 20 h 30 pour se terminer aux alentours de minuit.

C'était tous des groupes de JRock plus ou moins métallique et des groupes de visual. Les SoulsTorn suivirent les couloirs et arrivèrent devant la salle où tous les groupes attendaient leur tour. Tous jetèrent un regard vers les petits nouveaux qui arrivaient. Kukkaku et Gin connaissaient bon nombre de musiciens. Qu'ils saluèrent chaleureusement.

En silence, Ashido trouva une place vacante et installa sa Petrucci à côté de lui. Son regard voyagea dans la pièce et il reconnut lui aussi quelques musiciens ou pseudo musiciens pour certains, mais ne souhaita pas se mêler aux autres. Le guitariste était plutôt heureux d'être accompagné de Kurosaki. Le bassiste était plutôt calme et même si son changement de look spectaculaire le faisait paraître plus sauvage, il était égal à lui-même et plein de gentillesse.

En songeant à Ichigo, il se remémora l'entrée de son ex, et le choc qu'il avait eu en le voyant. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que le roux puisse sortir avec ce genre de type. Le musicien ne se considérait pas

spécialement calé en beauté masculine, n'éprouvant aucun intérêt pour son propre sexe, mais il était capable de dire qu'Ichigo était beau, sexy et charismatique...

Nnoitra-kun était du genre... Impressionnant en taille, pas très beau, mais l'animalité qui se dégageait de lui était écrasante. Cela le rendait même magnétique. Son esprit voguait vers le père du jeune homme qui même s'il lui ressemblait ne possédait pas la même classe que son fils. Il avait un regard malsain et paraissait dangereux parce qu'il savait qu'il avait le pouvoir. Jiruga était dangereux parce que cela faisait partie intégrante de son être. Il ressemblait à un prédateur endormi, mais n'avait rien de calculateur dans son comportement. Ashido détailla Ichigo qui se servait un jus de pomme. Lui qui avait toujours pensé qu'il était le seme en doutait fortement aujourd'hui. Quoiqu'il n'était en rien spécialiste des relations homosexuelles.

Le roux posa sa Music Man à côté de lui à peu près de la même manière qu'Ashido. Il était plutôt serein concernant le concert. Il connaissait les qualités techniques de chacun d'entre eux et le fait qu'ils aient eu l'occasion de jouer dans le bar de Yasei leur avait donné de bonnes marques pour jouer ensemble dans un lieu public. Ichigo constata qu'il ne connaissait presque personne. C'était maintenant qu'il se rendait compte du fossé qui le séparait des autres musiciens. Il douta un instant de ses capacités puis se traita de crétin : il se ferait plaisir, un point c'est tout.

Une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis quelques mois et pourtant qui semblait venir d'outre-tombe l'interpella. Ichigo leva les yeux et rencontra le visage stupéfait de Renji.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Ichi ?

- La même chose que toi, je pense...

- J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître dans ton accoutrement. Quel changement de look !

- Si tu le dis... »

Renji était mal à l'aise. Sur le coup quand il avait vu les cheveux roux de loin, il avait reconnu Ichigo, mais quand il s'était approché, il avait cru s'être trompé. Le Ichigo qu'il connaissait ne portait ni bagues, ni collier, ni pantalons sur des doc' Martins et encore moins des bracelets aux poignets. Alors que là… C'était quoi cette transformation ? Même l'attitude du roux avait changé. Le regard indifférent qu'il posa sur lui lui hérissait le poil.

« Tu as trouvé un autre groupe ? Je veux dire que... enfin... vu la menace qui planait au-dessus de ta tête... »

Ashido regardait avec beaucoup de curiosité l'homme aux tatouages et à la chevelure de feu qui s'adressait au bassiste. Certainement le chanteur de son ancien groupe. Ichigo avait parlé plus ou moins vaguement des membres de Suumitsu. Il comprenait la réaction du groupe, lui-même y aurait réfléchi à deux fois s'il avait eu une famille. Mais en même temps c'était une trahison difficilement acceptable à ses yeux. Jamais il n'aurait idée d'abandonner Ichigo et surtout aussi vite !

« Apparemment ce n'est pas un problème pour eux...

- Renji qu'est ce que tu fous ? » Demanda la voix d'Ikkaku. « Ichigo ? »

C'était la voix stupéfaite et le regard exorbité du chauve qui venait d'arriver.

« C'est bien toi Ichigo ? Répéta Ikkaku qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Bien sûr que c'est lui... crétin ! » Balança la voix tonitruante de Kukkaku.

Madarame se tourna vers la plantureuse brune qui était d'une beauté époustouflante. Elle portait un corsage rouge, ou plutôt des bouts de tissus rouges retenus entre eux par des lanières en cuir. Le pantalon, en cuir lui aussi, était surmonté par une jupe noire en lambeau. Ses longs cheveux ébène flottaient jusqu'à sa taille. Son maquillage sombre soulignait la couleur pâle de ses yeux hypnotique. Le sourire carnassier qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres était déroutant. Renji ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration.

« Kukkaku Shiba en personne... eh bien... si je m'attendais à te voir !

- Nous nous connaissons ? » Demanda surprise la chanteuse.

- Non... je n'ai pas cet honneur ! Mais, je t'ai souvent admirée sur scène au cours de nombreux festivals. T'as une voix magnifique en plus d'être... super canon !

- Merci... mais, mon cœur est pris ! » Lâcha la brune.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle sauta au cou d'Ichigo qui la retint à temps pour qu'elle ne tombe pas à cause de ses chaussures à talons haut.

« J'savais que je pouvais compter sur toi Ichi... Sourit Kukkaku.

- T'as surtout de la chance que je te regardais à ce moment-là ! Grommela le musicien.

- T'es devenu bi ? Mais... et Jiruga-kun ? » Demanda Renji hébété.

Le raidissement d'Ichigo, Kukkaku le ressentit. Elle se tourna vers les deux anciens membres du groupe d'Ichigo.

« Nnoitra Jiruga... va se marier ! Et moi et Ichi aussi...

- Vous avez fait vite ! Etiez-vous réellement si amoureux ? Ça valait le coup de te mettre avec lui pour briser notre groupe et notre amitié ? Interrogea Renji presque furieux.

- Vous n'êtes que de sombres crétins ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Soi Fong qui se tenait droite dans sa tenue sombre. Même si elle n'avait pas de formes avantageuses, son body noir surmonté de son hakama faisait vraiment très sexy sur elle. Ses longs cheveux maintenus par de longs tissus blancs et par des cercles métalliques peu communs attiraient l'attention de nombreux hommes.

« Vous n'avez rien compris ! De toute façon, j'n'ai pas l'impression que vous êtes le genre de types à pouvoir comprendre. Je suis heureuse qu'Ichigo nous ait rejoints. » Puis reprenant plus calmement « Au fait... c'n'est pas pour vous affoler, mais c'est bientôt notre tour ! »

Ashido, Ichigo et Kukkaku se rapprochèrent instinctivement de la musicienne. La chanteuse glissa son bras autour du bras libre d'Ichigo. Ils se déplacèrent comme un seul homme, concentré sur leur prestation.

« N'empêche, on a de la chance de passer parmi les premiers ! Nous pourrons allez nous coucher de bonne heure et être frais pour notre grand jour ! » Déclara presque en calculant Soi Fong.

- C'n'est pas le moment d'y penser. » Intervint Gin en se joignant à eux.

- Concentrons sur ce soir. Nous ne devons décevoir personne. »

Tous hochèrent la tête. Aucun d'entre eux ne vit le groupe des Suumitsu qui les suivaient curieux de la prochaine prestation de ce groupe inconnu qu'était les SoulsTorn. Lorsque leur tour arriva, c'est rapidement qu'ils prirent possession des lieux.

« C'était votre ancien bassiste ? Interrogea Toshiro.

- Ouaih...

- Il était comment ?

- Plutôt bon...

- Vous connaissez ce groupe ? » Continua l'albinos d'un ton indifférent.

- Non... en fait, apparemment personne ne les connaît...

- A six quand même... » Murmura Chad.

Les premiers sons apparurent. Celui d'un clavier et du vent qui souffle. La voix cristalline de Kukkaku se fit entendre. Le grattement léger des guitares se fit entendre suivit brutalement de l'ensemble des instruments. La musique s'arrêta pour reprendre tout aussi abruptement accompagnée par la voix puissante d'Ichigo. Le morceau changeait de rythme assez souvent, passant du silence entrecoupé de vent au son lourd des guitares, de la batterie et de la basse.

Les voix de Kukkaku et d'Ichigo s'entremêlaient à merveille. Le chuchotement d'Ichigo donnait le frisson et la voix de la claviste les accompagnait à merveille. Les deux chanteurs étaient dans le même trip de désespoir. S'appelant au secours à tour de rôle. Renji, Ikkaku et Chad étaient scotchés. Le groupe devant eux n'avait rien à voir avec un petit groupe.

Le second morceau attaqua directement avec les guitares électriques et la voix de Kukkaku. Puis la voix d'Ichigo servit de chœur à la chanteuse, la basse faisant vibrer le duo. Les guitaristes se déplaçaient sur la scène en effectuant des mouvements d'accompagnements. La claviste aux moments plus doux faisait entendre son clavier et sa voix presque translucide. Ganju assurait derrière ses fûts. Chacun des musiciens et la chanteuse étaient en osmose. Le bruit de la mer revenait sans cesse au léger silence qui intervenait et au changement de rythme.

La foule applaudit, en délire. Kukkaku s'approcha du bord de scène et posa un pied conquérant sur un des emplis. Un de ses bras en l'air, l'autre tenant fermement le micro. Le troisième morceau attaqua avec les guitaristes et la batterie. La chanteuse se déplaça bientôt sur la scène, sa voix sensuelle et puissante touchant les spectateurs du stadium et les coulisses. De nombreux groupes étaient venus les rejoindre pour écouter ce groupe atypique et à la sonorité typiquement anglophone, tout comme leurs chants.

A la fin de leur troisième morceau, un tonnerre d'applaudissements les accueillit. Tous quittèrent la scène et

chacun eut un peu de mal à traverser le mur de musiciens qui s'était formé pour les écouter. Ils reçurent quelques applaudissements chaleureux.

« Vous assurez les gars !

- Merci ! Répondit Kukkaku moqueuse.

- Bon y'a plus qu'à remballer maintenant... » marmonna Gin.

C'était la partie qu'il préférait le moins. Il fut suivi par Ashido, Soi Fong et Ganju. Ichigo récupéra sa house au vol et allait quitter également les lieux quand la voix de Renji l'arrêta.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as trafiqué ces derniers mois ? »

Ichigo lança un regard sombre à ses anciens partenaires mais ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il leur dire de toute manière. Il s'éloignait et fermerait la dernière page de son passé le lendemain. Les yeux ambre devinrent un peu plus brillants. Toutefois, ce fut parfaitement maître de lui qu'Ichigo monta dans la camionnette qui le ramènerait chez lui.

« Il était bon ? Marmonna Toshiro. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que peut-être excellent alors... »

L'albinos repartit à ses lectures en attendant son tour. Chad eut un petit sourire ironique. Il était plutôt content au fond de lui-même. Ichigo avait « survécu » ! Le reste du groupe semblait effondré sur lui-même. Des années lumières séparaient leur groupe de celui des SoulsTorn auquel appartenait maintenant Ichigo. Leur avenir leur parut plus sombre...

°°0°0°°

Le cœur de chacun battait furieusement. Ils étaient habillés de tenue de serveurs, autrement dit, de costume sombre pour les hommes avec chemise blanche empesée et tenue de soubrettes pour les femmes. Soi Fong avait ronchonné sur les fantasmes masculins. Ichigo pour l'occasion avait teint le matin même ses cheveux en noir. Kukkaku et Ganju eurent un choc en voyant le bassiste. Mais aucun des deux n'expliqua pourquoi ils étaient aussi troublés en voyant le musicien. Personne ne s'attarda sur l'incident. Et chacun entra dans la voiture que Shunsui leur avait louée.

A présent, chacun se tenait la main avant de circuler dans les allées et faire semblant de s'occuper du service. Les musiciens savaient qu'il y aurait beaucoup de monde pour les protéger au cas où cela tournerait mal. Mais, ils ne savaient pas combien en tout. Ichigo passait convulsivement ses doigts sur son cadenas. Bientôt, le couple de mariés apparu. Ichigo se figea. La femme de Jiruga était de toute beauté et irradiait, visiblement ravie du sort qui lui était réservé. Jiruga lui paraissait sombre à côté. Tous les deux étaient habillés de tenues traditionnelles lourdes et inconfortables. Le moment était solennel. Ils allaient recevoir les félicitations de nombreuses fortunes et de noblesses présentes cet après-midi-là.

Quand il s'assit à la place d'honneur avec celle qui était devenue son épouse... Jiruga balaya la pièce du regard et leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant. Sur le coup, le marié ne parut pas le reconnaître, mais quand il comprit le déguisement, le visage du jeune homme s'anima. Ichigo avait cru qu'il allait défaillir et ce n'était pas le moment. Il tenta de se reprendre avant d'intervenir. Les chanteuses du groupe des fleurs de pruniers savaient pertinemment qu'elles devraient laisser leur place. La forte somme promise avait beaucoup aidé à la chose.

Elles montèrent sur scène et bientôt les chants mélodieux et la musique douce accompagnèrent les invités. Ichigo croisa le regard de Kukkaku et de l'ensemble des musiciens. Tous étaient nerveux et Ganju faillit renverser le plateau qu'on lui avait placé entre les mains. Soi Fong qui passait près de lui le traita de crétin. La brune avait cru mourir en voyant la maladresse du jeune homme.

La pianiste se rendit compte que des hommes en costumes sombres et qui semblaient armés se trouvaient aux sorties où le groupe devait fuir. Elle jaugea ses futurs adversaires et partit le signaler à Ashido, Gin et Kukkaku. Tous savaient se battre et s'il fallait, ils utiliseraient la force. Personne ne dit rien à Ichigo qui semblait ailleurs.

« Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée sœurette ?

- Et depuis quand on en aurait ? » Répondit la brune. « On n'en fait qu'à notre tête la plupart du temps. C'n'est pas le moment de flancher !

- Hai ! » Firent-ils tous en chœur...

La tension montait malgré eux. Quand enfin ils virent que leur heure était arrivée, tout se passa très vite. Ils bondirent sur scène et derrière eux des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, ainsi que des grincements de chaises. Quand le groupe se tourna vers la salle, une barrière d'hommes se tenait entre la scène et le public stupéfait qui se demandait encore ce qui se passait. Kukkaku lança à Ichigo qui branchait son empli.

« Grouille... sinon, tu ne finiras pas ta chanson.

- C'est bon ! »

La guitare sèche de Gin commença la rythmique, suivit par la guitare électrique d'Ashido. Ganju débuta et la voix d'Ichigo résonna dans la pièce. Son regard accrocha celui de Jiruga qui s'était redressé et qui s'approchait comme envouté, suspendu à ses paroles...

(1)

_L'envie que je ressens si fort de te serrer dans mes bras, je ferai sans_

_L'espoir de sentir près de moi ta présence et ta chaleur, je ferai sans_

_Je fais taire au fond de moi les mots d'amour comme on étouffe une rumeur_

_J'oublie l'avenir à contrecœur, le présent je ne fais que l'oublier_

_Je ferai sans, je ferai semblant_

_Je ferai sans, je ferai semblant_

_Le courage que tu me révèles quand les forces m'abandonnent je ferai sans_

_Tes appels et ta voix que j'entends, que j'attends constamment, je ferai sans_

_Même si je m'applique à ne pas ignorer tes raisons tes arguments,_

_Ton souvenir a la force d'un coup de poing que je prends en plein dedans._

_Je ferai sans, je ferai semblant_

_Je ferai sans, je ferai semblant_

La guitare solo de Gin accompagna la voix d'Ichigo suppliante. Jiruga et Ichigo se fixaient, devenus seuls au monde... entre celui qui déclarait sa flamme et celui qui écoutait se brûlant à chaque mot prononcé.

_Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé_

_Un seul être vous manque et tout est dispersé_

_Je cherche alors la nuit pour m'échapper du jour_

_Qui a mis en lumière ton regard qui me suit_

_Qui me suit, qui me suit_

La gorge de Jiruga se serrait un peu plus chaque seconde. L'espace qui les séparait était si long, si court... Il se rendit compte qu'il ne verrait plus Ichigo. Jamais. Il avait tellement attendu cet instant toute la semaine plus qu'autre chose et tout allait être fini en moins de quelques secondes. Ses mains tremblèrent sous l'émotion. Jiruga se mourait intérieurement.

_Je remonte à contre-courant la force du torrent qui m'attire à toi_

_Je m'agrippe à tout ce que je peux à défaut de m'agripper à tes doigts_

_Je m'agrippe à tout ce que je peux, je m'agrippe à tout ce que je peux_

_Je m'agrippe à tout ce que je peux..._

_Je ferai sans, je ferai semblant_

_Je ferai sans, je ferai semblant (*)  
_

A peine la chanson finit, les deux amoureux éperdus s'aperçurent qu'une bataille rangée avait débuté entre les hommes qui les protégeaient et le service de sécurité. Le groupe se replia et se dirigea vers la sortie que Shunsui leur avait indiquée. A leur grande surprise, ce dernier se tenait devant un sourire aux lèvres.

« Dépêchez-vous de disparaître... »

Le groupe quitta le mariage à une vitesse astronomique. Ichigo dut s'arrêter dans sa fuite. Son cœur battait de manière si désordonnée qu'il crut qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il cherchait de l'air. La panique le gagnait. Il avait perdu Jiruga ! Et cette fois-ci... leurs destins étaient scellés sans aucune chance de retour. La voix de Kukkaku lui parvint lointaine. Il allait sombrer, mais il ne devait pas ! Pourtant, les ténèbres l'emportaient.

Quand il se réveilla dix minutes plus tard, on le faisait grimper dans la fourgonnette qui les attendait sagement. Ganju démarra en trombe.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- T'es devenu bizarre... et t'es tombé dans les pommes. Faudra demander à ton père de t'examiner Ichi... »

Le roux ne répondit rien.

« On a réussi ! Déclara Gin satisfait.

- Ouaih ! Allons fêter ça ! » S'écria Kukkaku. « Karaoké et bar ce soir ! »

Se laissant choir contre les parois métalliques, Ichigo songea que sa vie à présent n'avait plus aucun sens.

°°0°0°°

La panique avait envahi la salle. Seul Jiruga restait figé au milieu, baignant dans un désespoir qu'il n'avait pas imaginé le matin même. Le groupe des fleurs de pruniers paraissait terrorisé. La voix de Matsuta parvint aux oreilles de Jiruga, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Il était censé être devenu un type bien ! Il se contenta de contourner son père et d'attraper une bouteille d'alcool qui déboucha et but au goulot. Ne pouvait-il pas fêter son propre mariage après tout ?

°°0°0°°

Un violent mal de crâne enserrait la tête d'Ichigo. La seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'il avait trop bu. Lentement, Ichigo ouvrit un œil et se crispa. Les tentures étaient en partie ouvertes sur un joli soleil d'hiver. La chaleur du corps qui reposait contre lui surprit Ichigo qui se figea. Où se trouvait-il et avec qui ? Il tenta de rassembler ses idées. Mais seul son mal de crâne fit écho à ses pensées confuses.

Après moult tergiversations Ichigo glissa son regard sur le côté pour voir avec quel inconnu il avait fini. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait... Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? La première chose qu'il vit c'était des cheveux blonds épars. Ils étaient fins et soyeux. Le visage de l'homme ? De la femme ? était caché par un drap, comme s'il essayait d'échapper à la lumière qui s'incrustait dans les lieux. Le cœur d'Ichigo battait à tout rompre.

Ichigo songea qu'il devait fuir. Sans un bruit, il descendit du lit et se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires. Il remonta son caleçon et fronça les sourcils. C'était sûr, ils n'avaient pas fait que semblant... Le roux se pencha à nouveau pour remonter son pantalon et gémit de douleur. Une voix endormie et moqueuse figea le musicien.

« Tss... T'es obligé de partir en catimini ? »

Stupéfait, Ichigo observa son interlocuteur. L'homme se tenait allongé, la tête enfouie dans l'une de ses mains, et l'air goguenard.

« Hirako-san... » Souffla Ichigo hébété.

* * *

©Pauline Croze – Je ferai sans…(*)


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour

j'avoue ne pas avoir grand chose à dire, alors plutôt que de dire des conneries, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre... à bientôt !

Bêta lectrice : IchiiX - Relectrice : Leeloo, un grand merci à elles !

Disclamer : Bleach... appartient à Tite Kubo !

°°0°0°°

* * *

L'appartement était plutôt calme. Kukkaku était rentrée très tard la veille au soir et complètement bourrée. Cela faisait grincer des dents Sosuke. Quand allait-elle devenir plus sérieuse ? L'avocat sortit du placard le sucre et s'en trempa un dans son café avant de grignoter, pensif. Il avait la vague impression que Kukkaku lui échappait. Que se passait-il exactement actuellement ? Depuis qu'elle était revenue des Etats-Unis, Sosuke n'avait plus l'impression d'être le centre d'intérêt de sa dulcinée.

Ce fut vers la fin de matinée que Kukkaku apparut dans la cuisine où Sosuke préparait le repas. La brune se déhancha pour coller son corps sculptural à celui de son petit ami. Sosuke se tourna et lui fit avaler une cuillère en bois avec un peu de sauce.

« C'est bon ? Demanda l'avocat en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais jamais si je mets assez d'épices pour toi !

Les yeux d'Aizen louchèrent sur la bretelle de la nuisette qui glissait. Kukkaku, qui avait vu la réaction très troublée de sa moitié, eut un petit sourire et déclara moqueuse.

« Ne me dis pas que je suis la seule femme avec qui t'as couché qui te fait c't'effet là ?

— Je ne couche plus qu'avec toi ! Se défendit Sosuke en fronçant les sourcils.

— Faux ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur alors ne m'assomme pas avec tes salades !

— Kukkaku… je ne sors plus, je t'ai attendue toute la soirée d'hier…

— Ça change… c'est agréable ? Fit la brune moqueuse. Elle reprit. « Elle est délicieuse ta sauce au passage Sosuke. N'ajoute rien !

— Ouf… j'ai cru que j'm'en sortirai jamais… tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ?

Un froncement de sourcil barrait les traits d'Aizen. La jeune femme lui semblait de plus en plus insaisissable. Il observait maintenant Kukkaku qui se servait un café. Elle s'était raidit pour lui faire face. Sombre.

« Ne me compare pas à toi… Dit-elle doucement comme un avertissement.

Sosuke ne fut pas dupe. L'avocat s'approcha de Kukkaku. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules laiteuses dans un geste tendre. La brune parut mal à l'aise.

« Tu n'es plus pareille ces derniers temps… explique-moi ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Sosuke soucieux.

— Je n'en sais rien moi-même Sosuke…, avoua Kukkaku. Peut-être que je suis lassée de ne pas savoir ce que pourrait être notre avenir… Cela fait dix ans que nous entretenons une liaison que tu as émaillé de conquêtes. J'n'ai jamais l'impression que tu m'aimes, que tu tiens à moi… Fit presque suppliante Kukkaku.

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. » Souffla Sosuke. « J'ai fait des conneries, mais… je ne touche plus à aucune femme depuis un an. Crois-moi… »

L'accent de sincérité de Sosuke était tellement criant que la brune sentit son cœur battre. Elle scrutait désespérément les yeux chocolat comme pour y trouver la vérité. Si souvent, il l'avait trompée. Si souvent elle avait pardonné. Elle était enchaînée à lui comme à une drogue. Kukkaku pouvait faire face à n'importe quelle situation, envoyer promener l'empereur lui-même, mais elle était accro à ce type depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

Elle se désagrégeait, perdait sa volonté, plongeait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait comme à présent. Une chaleur monta en elle partant de son bas-ventre pour se répandre en elle. L'odeur de Sosuke même était un narcotique.

En rencontrant le regard qui se chargeait de désir, Sosuke sentit qu'il avait gagné la partie, mais pas la guerre. Même si Kukkaku ne s'en apercevait pas, il était fou amoureux d'elle et ce, malgré l'attrait que pouvaient représenter les autres femmes pour lui. Il reviendrait toujours vers elle.

Il se pencha et cueillit ses lèvres entrouvertes. Les doigts de Sosuke glissèrent vers la taille souple et fine de sa compagne, pour descendre sensuellement sur les formes rebondies de son postérieur. Lorsque le baiser cessa, Kukkaku chuchota

« Et le dîner ? Il n'va pas cramer Sosuke… j'ai l'intention de manger après…

— J'ai tout éteint… Répondit l'avocat en butinant la nuque gracile.

— T'es prévoyant…

— Quand tu es dans les parages, toujours… »

Sosuke esquissa un mouvement de ses bras et souleva Kukkaku qui entoura la taille d'Aizen de ses jambes fuselées. Le visage suspendu au-dessus de son amant, la jeune femme frôlait ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ses mains se perdaient dans les mèches brunes courtes.

« T'es diablement sexy Sosuke…

— C'est moi qui devrais te le dire Kukkaku… »

Aizen posa sa moitié sur le lit et s'allongea sur la jeune femme pour la dévorer tout son saoul. Son regard s'alluma en voyant une partie d'un sein découvert.

°°0°0°°

Remontant le col de sa veste, Ichigo traversa le jardin public. Il ne voyait pas ce qui l'entourait. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Il avait couché avec Shinji Hirako ! Bon, c'était mieux que si c'était un total inconnu. Mais tout de même… Le professeur de chimie l'avait laissé s'échapper avec difficultés. Ichigo ne voulait pas entretenir une relation avec lui. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait même pas de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble ! Soi-disant qu'il avait crié son nom… C'était la meilleure en sachant qu'il ne criait jamais quand il faisait l'amour !

Avec le concert pour Jiruga de la veille, Ichigo en avait terminé avec son passé. Et là… il retournait au temps où il était simple bibliothécaire ! A ce souvenir, il se rappela le jour où Jiruga l'avait coincé dans une allée à l'université. Cela faisait plus d'un an à présent. Ne pouvait-il pas remonter le cours du temps ? Ichigo avait mal, pourtant son visage restait neutre. Peut-être prenait-il l'habitude ?

Ses pensées remontèrent vers Shinji qui s'était habillé rapidement et l'avait coincé contre une porte. Pour la première fois, Ichigo dut baisser les yeux vers la personne avec qui il couchait. Mais Hirako n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on regardait sans la voir. Son regard l'avait troublé. Ce type était tout à fait sérieux avec lui. Mais Ichigo n'aspirait pas à cela. Il voulait ce que Gin avait vécu. Des relations sans lendemain et qui étaient indolores !

Il s'était enfui, lâchement. Hirako paraissait abattu. Son regard grave le poursuivait, le dérangeait, au point de répandre en lui un certain malaise. Pourquoi avait-il refait surface dans sa vie et pourquoi maintenant ?

« _Reste avec moi… Ichi, je saurai t'aimer ! Je suis plus vieux que toi, je n'ai pas de nom, ni d'obligation envers qui que ce soit. Je n'ai pas de fortune, juste une reconnaissance de par mes diplômes… et un travail honnête. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais réfléchis à la question !_ »

Que savait Hirako de sa vie ?

Ichigo mit presque une heure pour rentrer chez lui tellement ses pensées vagabondaient. Son père sortait de son immeuble lorsqu'il arriva devant. Isshin haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant l'apparence de son fils.

« Tu t'es teint les cheveux ? J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître !

— C'était juste pour une petite mascarade. Elle ne tient pas au shampoing…

— Ah… et… ton accoutrement c'est pour le carnaval aussi ?

— Non… c'est ma nouvelle façon de m'habiller. J'étais trop sage pour Kukkaku. Marmonna Ichigo.

— Tu as d'autres surprises ? » Questionna le médecin.

Ichigo tira la langue pour montrer un de ses piercings mais s'arrêta à celui-ci. Le roux observa son père qui paraissait troublé.

« Tu veux monter à la maison, je vais aller prendre une douche ! »

Isshin acquiesça et les deux hommes rentrèrent dans l'immeuble. Le médecin observait son fils avec attention. Il puait l'alcool, avait les yeux injectés et les vêtements froissés. Dans l'ascenseur la sensation fut pire. Mais le musicien semblait avoir trop mal à la tête pour discuter. Une fois dans l'appartement, Ichigo lança ses clefs sur son canapé et demanda à son père.

« Tu peux faire un café serré, je vais prendre une douche !

— Tu as mangé ?

— Non…

— J't'prépare un petit quelque chose. Evidemment, ça ne sera pas aussi bien que si ta mère l'avait fait, mais bon…

— C'n'est pas grave… et merci papa ! »

Ichigo se dirigea vers sa chambre et en claqua la porte. Il se déshabilla rapidement, il voulait disparaître. Jamais il n'aurait voulu qu'Isshin le rencontre dans un état pareil. Son cœur avait battu si lourdement quand il l'avait reconnu. Ichigo ne voulait pas donner du souci à ses parents. Il se focalisait uniquement sur lui, alors qu'ils avaient des filles et des petits enfants.

Le jet de la douche était plutôt chaud. Le roux resta un long moment sous l'eau, il regardait s'évacuer les traînées noires de sa teinture. C'était comme si, en s'en allant, le noir de ses cheveux enlevait ses pensées profondes avec lui. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il se choisit des vêtements confortables et normaux, mais ses bijoux resteraient en place. Quand il rejoignit Isshin, ce dernier parut rassuré en voyant l'air serein affiché par son fils. Ne subsistait qu'un peu de fatigue sur les traits d'Ichigo.

« Ça sent bon… » Souffla Ichigo avec le sourire.

Le roux se pencha au-dessus des casseroles et huma le parfum qui s'exhalait dans la pièce. Isshin sourit et déclara

« C'est en mangeant correctement et en ayant une hygiène de vie normale que tu tiendras sur la longueur Ichigo. Pas en brûlant ta vie par les deux bouts… »

Les yeux ambre glissèrent vers Isshin qui le scrutait intensément.

« Ce n'est pas mon intention. J'ai été dire au revoir à Jiruga hier et j'ai utilisé un subterfuge pour l'approcher. Et puis… j'ai fini ma nuit dans un karaoké avec le groupe et un bar ou plusieurs… je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, avoua Ichigo. Et j'ai bu comme un trou ! »

Ichigo se plaça devant son père tout en prenant une tasse de café qu'il lui tendait.

« J'ai bu à en perdre la raison, au point de coucher avec un de mes anciens collègues, mais, je ne me souviens même pas où, comment, et pourquoi on a fini ensemble ! Vas-y pour les reproches maintenant que tu sais tout !

— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu es majeur… mais ne m'empêches pas de m'inquiéter pour toi, ni ta mère…

— Ah… »

Ichigo termina sa tasse, attrapa deux assiettes et posa les couverts. Isshin retourna devant le feu et l'éteignit. Le poids de l'impuissance s'abattait sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait pas vivre la vie de son fils, ni le conseiller… qui pourrait le conseiller de toute manière ? Et le voudrait-il ? Il se contenterait d'être là et d'amortir la douleur et de soigner les blessures comme il le pourrait, celles qu'Ichigo montrerait.

Installé à la table, Ichigo entreprit de détailler son concert avec son groupe. L'animation et le plaisir évident avec lequel son fils lui raconta ce qu'il avait vécu fit chaud au coeur d'Isshin qui ne bouda pas son plaisir et posa un tas de questions. Il s'assombrit quand Ichigo aborda le cas de Renji, Ikkaku et Chad.

« Tu sais… je n'ai rien ressenti quand je les ai vus… J'appréhendais de les revoir. Mais, c'est comme s'ils faisaient partie d'une autre vie qui n'est plus la mienne aujourd'hui.

— Peut-être parce que tu n'es plus sur la même longueur d'onde…

— C'est étrange… le destin… » Déclara Ichigo en fixant son père interrogateur. « J'ai rencontré Chad et j'ai à nouveau participé au groupe, j'ai rejoué avec eux, ils ont vécu mes déménagements et ma vie avec Jiruga et tout s'est arrêté en même temps… j'ai eu l'impression de tourner une page et… ce matin ! Marmonna contrarié Ichigo.

— C'est qui ce type ? Tu le connais bien ?

— C'est un prof de chimie de Todai ! Et il est foutrement connu et reconnu dans son domaine. Il donne des conférences et c'est un chieur de première… et il est blond et… _petit_ ! Déclara Ichigo comme s'il était dégoûté de la différence de taille.

— C'est sûr que par rapport à Grimmjow et Jiruga, s'il est plus petit que toi… ça doit te changer.

— Je ne veux pas entretenir de relation avec lui !

— Il n'est pas sérieux ?

— Si justement ! »

Isshin observa son fils et eut une expression d'incompréhension. Ichigo se leva brusquement et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« Toutes mes relations sérieuses se terminent mal… Je souffre et j'n'ai pas l'impression de me relever. Qu'est ce que je ferai si avec Hirako, tout se terminait mal une nouvelle fois ? »

Ichigo se tourna vers son père sombrement.

« Je ne m'en relèverais pas ! Alors, pour l'instant… j'écarte toute possibilité de danger. Au fait, cet après-midi, tu ne voudrais pas venir à nos répétitions avec maman ?

— On pourrait ? On ne t'a jamais vu… attends, je préviens ta mère… »

Isshin était vraiment ravi, il n'avait pas osé le demander à Ichigo de peur de le braquer un peu plus. Le roux eut un petit sourire. Il se resservit et posa également une tasse fumante devant son père. Ce dernier quitta l'appartement pour aller chercher Mazaki qui attendait aussi cet événement avec impatience. Ichigo prévint Kyouraku qui trouva l'idée excellente et allait prévenir tout le groupe pour faire venir leur propre famille pour un petit concert privé.

°°0°0°°

Ils entrèrent en groupe dans l'immeuble. Ichigo était tombé sur Ashito, Soi Fong et ses parents. Isshin et Mazaki étaient présents avec ses sœurs et beaux-frères qui avaient rejoint la maison parentale pour les fêtes et avoir l'occasion de rencontrer Ichigo. Karin et Yuzu avaient eu un choc. Ganju apparut avec ses propres parents quelques minutes plus tard devant l'ascenseur.

« Une chance qu'il soit grand quand même… » Marmonna Soi Fong.

Tous les parents discutaient, excités. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu ne serait-ce qu'une seule prestation de leur groupe. Kukkaku apparut avec Sosuke, accompagné de Gin et Rangiku qui fut ravie de revoir Ichigo.

« Tu sais qu't'es beau les cheveux teints ! Déclara Rangiku avec un grand sourire.

— Demande à Gin d'en faire autant !

— Oh non… je l'aime comme ça… au naturel. N'est-ce pas chéri ? Ironisa la rousse.

— Oublie-moi pour une fois ! Marmonna le musicien faussement accablé.

— Manque quelqu'un ? Demanda Kukkaku en observant le groupe qui se formait…

— Tous là ! Répondit Ganju en mâchouillant son chewing-gum.

— Et moi ? » Ironisa Kyouraku.

Ce dernier était accompagné de sa femme et de Lisa. Ichigo fut frappé par la ressemblance des deux femmes. Shunsui était-il fétichiste ?

« Bon, on y va ? Lança Kukkaku.

— Venez, nous avons une petite salle aménagée. Par contre, j'ai demandé de baisser la puissance des emplis, on risquerait de sortir sourd…

— Merci Kyouraku-san… Marmonna Soi Fong. On sent que vous avez confiance en nous !

— Non, je suis juste réaliste sur les capacités des décibels que vous envoyez… »

Tous se déplacèrent vers la salle de concert. Le groupe passa devant se formant sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Kukkaku et Soi Fong avait pris chacune une main du bassiste. Depuis leur concert au mariage, les filles avaient développé un fort sentiment maternel vis-à-vis d'Ichigo. Tous observèrent les SoulsTorn descendre les marches pour gagner la scène. Ils ne se divisaient même pas pour passer entre les sièges.

« On commence par quoi Kukkaku demanda Gin…

— Can't Stop ! Répondit la chanteuse

— Mais, c'n'est pas à nous !

— Oui… mais, ça va permettre de montrer tout le talent d'Ichi… Nous, notre famille a l'habitude même si elle ne nous a pas vus jouer tous ensemble…

— Qui chante dans ce cas là ? Demanda Soi Fong

— Ichi !

— Moi ? S'étonna le bassiste en se redressant.

— Oui… toi ! Je fais le cœur…

— Je taperai dans les mains… marmonna Soi Fong.

Ichigo et tout le groupe se dispersèrent sur scène et Ichigo observa Gin qui commença à jouer, suivi par Ganju. Ichigo se mit à chanter bientôt accompagné des cœurs. Le groupe fut immergé dans la chanson somme toute très soft. Ichigo avait le sourire, il s'amusait réellement à être bassiste et chanteur. Le regard complice qu'il lançait à Kukkaku lorsqu'elle se joignait à lui augmentait son sourire. Quand le solo de basse et de guitare eut lieu, Gin et Ichigo se rapprochèrent et le musicien vint se joindre à son micro pour faire le chœur. Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face très complices. La reprise était un jeu.

Après le premier morceau, la famille applaudit enthousiaste. La famille Kurosaki applaudit aussi, mais avec moins d'instance que les autres. Ils étaient stupéfaits des performances de leur fils ou de leur frère, ainsi que de sa voix et de la maîtrise qu'il avait de son instrument.

« Anywhere ! Lança Kukkaku.

La ballade démarra sous l'impulsion de Gin. La voix claire et chaleureuse de Kukkaku se posa sur la mélodie. Bientôt rejointe par celle d'Ichigo. Les deux musiciens se regardaient éperdus quelques instants, avant que Kukkaku se dirige vers le bord de scène et ne parle à son public. Son regard se plongea dans celui de Sosuke comme une prière.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

La voix de Kukkaku monta en puissance sur le chorus, l'émotion qui l'étreignait pour l'amour de sa vie… lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les empêcher de couler.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you*_

Les mains de Kukkaku se tendirent vers Sosuke comme un appel. Les guitaristes se rapprochaient pour jouer, se regardant gravement. Formant à nouveau le chorus, unis par la passion que mettait Kukkaku qui déclarait sa flamme.

Dans la salle, les femmes laissèrent couler quelques larmes et certaines gorges masculines se nouèrent. La salle resta un instant, silencieuse sous l'émotion que faisait partager la chanteuse. Kukkaku se tourna vers Gin

« Bring my life ! »

Le souffle du vent se fit entendre ainsi que le piano, la voix de la chanteuse et de Soi Fong se marièrent durant quelques instants. Ichigo se pencha en avant après le silence pour entamer sa partie et le changement de rythme. Pour les spectateurs, le groupe semblait vouloir s'approcher d'eux. Tous se balançaient d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement saccadé et franc. Il se dégageait une aura de désespoir émanant du bassiste et de la chanteuse qui prenait aux tripes. La musique était puissante, mais le frisson qui les parcourait tous, leur donnant la chair de poule, les emportait dans une autre dimension.

Les voix qui s'emmêlaient, se répondaient, qui criait leur désarrois, qui demandaient à être sauvées touchaient Isshin et Mazaki en plein cœur. D'ailleurs, la mère d'Ichigo glissa sa main dans celle de son mari. Le groupe entama un autre morceau, sur la voix unique de la chanteuse pour ensuite être remplacée par des percussions lourdes et lentes. Le piano beaucoup plus présent donnait une mélodie déchirante et la voix de la chanteuse n'aidait pas à rester impassible.

Sosuke était scotché sur son siège depuis l'appel de sa compagne, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Kukkaku était belle, si belle, comme une étoile dans un monde déchiré. Le nom du groupe pouvait s'appliquer au duo bassiste et chanteuse. Les deux semblaient très complices. Mais, le bassiste semblait proche de chacun des membres.

Le groupe qu'il avait devant lui n'était certainement pas sans lendemain. Même s'il n'y connaissait goutte en musique, il savait que Kukkaku avait enfin obtenu ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré toutes ces années : une seconde famille qui ne serait issue que de la musique. Où chaque musicien ne vivrait que pour le groupe, la musique et le rock. Un frisson le traversa. Il allait perdre Kukkaku s'il continuait ses conneries, la voix de la chanteuse le hantait. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait envie de pleurer les années de souffrances qu'il avait infligées à cette femme qui le regardait toujours avec douceur, désespoir et passion. Il devait reprendre le contrôle où il la perdrait…

°°0°0°°

L'aéroport avait été une épreuve pour chacun. Sosuke avait profité des adieux pour souffler à Kukkaku

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La jeune femme s'était statufiée pour soudain se jeter au cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, juste emportée par ses sentiments et son cœur. Quand elle sentit à son doigt la bague de fiançailles qui se glissait, sa gorge se noua. Le groupe observait de loin et un sourire attendri s'affichait sur tous les visages. Soi Fong finit par grimacer et Ashito le remarqua.

« Tu veux m'épouser ? » Demanda le guitariste.

Ichigo tourna son visage surpris vers lui, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. Soi Fong se redressa et le foudroya du regard, mauvaise.

« Tu me poses la question parce que l'autre idiot a fait sa demande à Kukkaku !

— Et alors ? Demanda Ashito qui ne voyait pas le problème.

— Bon sang ! C'n'est pas un jeu. Protesta Soi Fong.

— Tu as vu ma tête ? Questionna placidement le jeune homme.

Ashito ne dégageait aucune émotion particulière. Le groupe essayait de détecter un frémissement sur les traits du guitariste, mais rien ne transperçait.

« C'est sûr que motivé comme il est… profite qu'il soit chaud bouillant Soi Fong où il va se barrer. Ricana Gin.

— Tu n'vois pas qu'il agit de manière spontanée ? Interrogea Rangiku moqueuse

— Bouclez-là et foutez-leur la paix… Marmonna Ichigo. Moi, j'dirai qu'il n'a jamais été aussi sérieux. Il tremble… »

Tous observèrent le musicien et effectivement, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Soi Fong était suffisamment proche pour voir la chaleur dans le regard presque rouge de son homme. Elle y voyait tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait et qu'il cachait aux yeux de tous. Mais elle savait… Elle savait quel homme merveilleux pouvait être Ashito. Soi Fong eut les yeux qui brillèrent de joie. Elle attrapa le col de la veste de son homme pour approcher son visage du sien.

« Je veux une bague en or avec un diamant gros comme un œuf et ça dès que tu le pourras… sinon, je t'étrangle ! »

Elle embrassa le musicien et Gin siffla entre ses dents et applaudit. Bientôt accompagné par Rangiku et Ichigo. Ganju vint se joindre à eux avec un paquet de pop-corn ouvert.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— T'as sœur va se marier et Soi Fong aussi…

— Avec qui ? Demanda Ganju non ému.

— Ta sœur avec le père Noël et Soi Fong avec un prêtre shinto ! Marmonna Rangiku en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Purée Ashito, elle te trompe t'étais au courant ! Demanda Ganju les yeux écarquillés.

— Tu crois qu'il le fait exprès ? Interrogea Rangiku la mine dubitative.

— Qu'a encore fait mon frère ? S'étonna à peine Kukkaku.

— Rien… il est juste… lui ! Déclara Soi Fong, comme si l'affirmation pouvait décliner la bêtise qui pouvait parfois recouvrir le peu d'intelligence qu'il avait.

Tous félicitèrent les deux couples et Ichigo fronça les sourcils quand la main d'Aizen attrapa la sienne. Le regard dont il l'affubla le mit en alerte. C'était clairement une menace. Il se pencha sur le roux et chuchota

« Ne t'approche pas trop près de ma future femme… Elle a beau t'apprécier, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir garder mon calme si tu essayais de me la prendre.

— Je suis gay… » marmonna Ichigo pour dissiper toute confusion.

Il avait l'impression qu'une massue s'était abattue sur sa tête. Jamais, il n'avait envisagé une quelconque relation avec la brune. Il l'aimait comme une sœur, comme une âme sœur d'un amour platonique. Mais dans sa tête il était exclu qu'il détourne Kukkaku d'Aizen. Sosuke s'en aperçut en voyant l'expression du bassiste. Il était tellement sincère que les doutes qui avaient envahi son esprit disparurent et c'est plus serein qu'il enlaça Kukkaku.

Ichigo fut rejoint par ses parents et le reste de sa famille. Il prit dans ses bras ses neveux et nièces. Karin demanda sèchement

« Il te voulait quoi le beau brun ?

— Rien…

— Je dirai qu'il menaçait grand frère… murmura Yuzu. S'il te veut du mal, je viendrai prendre ta défense ! Affirma-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

— On se calme… il ne s'est rien passé.

— Ichigo… Fit doucement Mazaki. Fais attention. Ton amie Kukkaku… a un comportement ambigu… pour toi, ce n'est qu'une amie, mais n'oublie qu'elle est une femme hétérosexuelle et que… elle trouve un certain réconfort en ta présence. Vous semblez tellement sur la même longueur d'onde qu'on pourrait vous prendre pour un couple. Je comprends le comportement d'Aizen-san, surtout si vous partez encore aux Etats-Unis où il n'aura aucune chance de pouvoir intervenir. Sois prudent, et cela, pour ton propre bien également. »

Ichigo observa sa famille qui semblait assez d'accord avec ce que venait de dire Mazaki, Ichigo promit de garder une certaine distance avec Kukkaku. Les adieux furent déchirants, mais ce fut en même temps un soulagement pour le bassiste.

Le groupe quitta à nouveau le sol du Japon, laissant famille et amis derrière eux. Ichigo plus que les autres tournait définitivement une page de sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ichigo dormit du sommeil du juste. Il ne reviendrait plus avant au moins six mois.

* * *

© Evanescence = Anywhere(*)


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour, bonsoir ^^

Bêta lectrice : IchiiX - Relectrice : Leeloo, un grand merci à elles !

Disclamer : Bleach... appartient à Tite Kubo !

°°0°0°°

* * *

La tempête de neige qui sévissait dans les environs empêchait les véhicules de circuler. Une semaine que le mauvais temps s'acharnait sur New York. Le froid glacial, le verglas et la neige avaient condamné le groupe à rester dans leur immeuble. Ichigo qui avait récupéré quelques livres chez lui tuait le temps avec de la littérature. Une librairie se trouvant non loin, il se donnait parfois le courage de pousser la porte du bâtiment et d'affronter les intempéries.

Lorsqu'il ne lisait pas, il branchait son empli et posait les écouteurs sur sa tête et jouait pendant des heures. Les emplois du temps de Lisa tombait à l'eau. Quelques fois, Ichigo prenait sa plume pour écrire quelques vers qui lui passait par l'esprit, une idée, un sentiment. Mais l'homme avait l'impression d'être lessivé… comme si les mois intenses qu'il avait passés avaient anesthésié une partie sensible de lui.

Gin venait souvent lui tenir compagnie. Rangiku avait repris son boulot au sein de la maison de disque, laissant le jeune homme souvent seul. Ganju lui n'était jamais présent. La salle de jeu vidéo non loin devait y être pour quelque chose.

Le vent qui fouettait les vitres donnait une irrésistible envie à Ichigo de se pelotonner sous sa couette. Les ardeurs des intempéries, ne lui donnaient absolument pas envie de sortir de sa chambre. En fait, presque personne ne sortait. Seuls les repas étaient l'occasion pour tous de se détendre et de discuter. Gin avait pris Ichigo sous son aile et lui transmettait son savoir pour faire de la bonne cuisine traditionnelle.

« Je n'aurai pas cru que cela puisse intéresser un… jeune homme comme toi ! »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre en se souvenant que Jiruga aussi était un bon cuisinier. Gin perçut le malaise du roux mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

« En fait c'est à cause de ma mère… Si je voulais ne pas mourir empoisonné avec ses repas, j'avais plutôt intérêt à m'y mettre.

— T'es assez débrouillard, admira Ichigo.

— Oh… J'dirais pas que j'ai eu une enfance difficile maisa mère est plutôt du genre à rêver à longueur de temps. Elle est tellement détachée que c'est moi qui m'occupais de tout. La seule chose qui l'intéressait c'est lorsque je jouais du piano et surtout du Chopin…

— C'est pour cela les études au conservatoire ?

— Hai ! Mon père s'est barré un soir de Noël. Oh j'n'étais pas triste… j'avais dix ans. C'était le genre de gars qui n'prenait pas ses responsabilités et filait tout à ma mère. Pour elle, s'était la fin pour moi, une libération dans un sens. Bon… j'ai du m'occuper de ma sœur, mais elle se débrouille toute seule maintenant et elle s'occupe de maman.

— Cela ne l'a pas chagriné que tu sois devenu guitariste.

— Elle s'en fou du moment que je joue Chopin…

— Et ton père ?

— Oh… j'en sais rien… sur les routes avec son camion je suppose.

— Et… ta mère ? Elle doit faire…

— Maman est artiste peintre. » Coupa Gin avec un sourire attendri. « Elle est assez connue… Enfin, surtout depuis ces cinq dernières années. Tu sais… j'ai toujours eu ce que j'ai voulu dans la vie. J'ai pas eu de vrai drame… même la séparation de mes parents n'en ai pas une pour moi. Mais, je suis quelqu'un qui prend la vie comme elle vient.

— Rangiku aussi de ce point de vue là… Sourit Ichigo.

— Oh… Rangiku… elle semble forte et l'est par certain côté. Elle fait la bravache, mais elle est très sensible. J'l'aime tu sais…

— J'ai remarqué… » Sourit un peu plus Ichigo…

Gin resta silencieux un petit moment et releva la tête. Il ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux pour mieux observer son interlocuteur.

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

— Moi ?

— Ben ouaih… T'es tout seul et on a bien compris que c'était plutôt intense avec ton ex. »

Ichigo resta silencieux un petit moment et répondit l'air vague.

« Je ne sais pas Gin. Je ne me sens pas prêt pour entamer une nouvelle relation pour l'instant. Vivre comme je le fais actuellement me suffit. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que dans un mois, on entame la promotion du groupe ici. Qu'en juin en commence les festivals aux States et à l'étrangers. Qu'on revient ici pour faire des concerts pour le mois de novembre…

— J'm'demande comment ils font pour faire des prévisions… Marmonna Gin.

— Je pense que Kyouraku et Tousen savent ce qu'ils font…

— Ouaih… enfin, après tout je m'en fou.

— Et puis… Ashito et Soi Fong vont se marier en mai…

— On va faire la fête ! » Approuva le guitariste.

Gin et Ichigo se topèrent la main et un sourire éclaira leur visage.

« Mais on foutra pas la merde comme à celui de ton ex !

— Je ne préfère pas ! Rit amèrement Ichigo

— C'est cool, c'est pas nous qui faisons l'orchestre. Soi Fong, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a organisé des mariages toute sa vie. Elle a le traiteur et le menu, la salle, le temple, la robe, le costume, l'orchestre, la liste des invités et là, elle fait le plan de table !

— Elle est effrayante quand elle veut… Murmura le bassiste.

— Qu'est ce qu'elle a oublié dans ce que je viens de dire ?

— L'avis d'Ashito ?

— Ouaih… le pauvre… Soupira Gin compatissant.

— J'n'ai pas l'impression que cela le perturbe tu sais…

— Il encaisse bien ! Ça c'est un homme… »

Ichigo sourit et sortit la tarte qui se trouvait au four. La bonne odeur attira Kukkaku et Ashito. Le quatuor se mit à discuter de tout et de rien… jusqu'à l'arrivée du reste de leur famille.

°°0°0°°

La voix du coiffeur lui parvint comme venant de très loin.

« Etes-vous sur de ce que vous voulez faire ?

— Absolument certain ! Maintenant tu t'l'as boucle et tu fais ton job ! »

L'homme tatoué et piercé qui tenait une paire de ciseaux en main, se retint de commettre un meurtre. Pourtant, le type devant lui allait être son meilleur client de la journée. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, le coiffeur se mit au travail.

Ichigo observait son reflet dans la glace, froidement. Son apparence le dérangeait. Elle ne correspondait plus à ce qu'il était. Trois jours avant, il avait pris rendez-vous chez le coiffeur pour dame se situant à cinq minutes de l'appartement. Le coiffeur avait tenté de le dissuader, mais Ichigo avait précisé qu'il cherchait à se faire poser des extensions capillaires longues et à se teindre les cheveux. Qu'importe qu'il soit un homme ou une femme, après tout… c'était un être humain.

Le coiffeur qui officiait sentait la tension monter inexorablement au fil des minutes qui passaient. Le regard presque fauve de son client, ne quittait pas un seul instant ses mains. Epiant le moindre geste qu'il commençait. De plus, ils étaient devenus le centre d'attraction du salon. De nombreuses femmes discutaient en chuchotant. Bientôt un véritable brouhaha se fit entendre, accompagné de quelques ricanements.

Le coiffeur avait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré. Ichigo le remarqua et émit un claquement sec de la langue. Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet

« Vos gueules ! Où j'me charge d'vous l'faire regretter ! »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans le salon. Toutes détournèrent le regard. Leur attention se reporta sur leur magasine. Le coiffeur émit un petit soupir de soulagement. Cela fit naitre un sourire psychotique sur les lèvres d'Ichigo. Le coiffeur voyait le changement sur les traits de son client et un frisson glacé le traversait. Ce type était malade ! Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : terminer rapidement…

°°0o0°°

Les températures avaient baissé et la neige avait laissé place à la boue. Quoiqu'il restait encore quelques petits tas blancs par endroit. La Chevrolet blanche reprenait la route vers le bar de Yasei. La voie était à nouveau praticable. Ichigo avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas sorti et une seconde éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu les employés du bar. Lorsqu'il descendit, le roux qui n'était plus roux mais albinos s'étira.

Ses longs cheveux devenus blancs se soulevèrent sous la petite bise qui soufflait encore. L'homme avait posé des pupilles jaunes sur ses iris et arborait des lèvres noires et du vernis noir. L'expression ironique qui restait inscrite sur ses traits mettait les gens mal à l'aise. Le bassiste portait un pantalon en cuir et un pull, noirs tout deux, qui moulaient sa silhouette élancée et pourtant puissante. L'assurance dont il faisait preuve et son attitude clairement dominatrice étaient écrasantes pour les inconnus.

« Ichi…

— Shiro… répliqua Ichigo.

— Bon… Shiro vient nous filer un coup de main ! »

Les musiciens avaient découvert la nouvelle personnalité d'Ichigo une après-midi. Kukkaku avait été saisie. Mais, personne n'avait rien dit. Ça allait plutôt bien au roux et puis, au fond, il restait le même et semblait être plus sûr de lui de cette manière. Enfin, ils avaient tous remarqués qu'il tentait de rester comme avant en leur présence. Ce qui était une autre paire de manche lorsqu'il s'agissait d'étrangers. Le groupe l'accepta avec sa nouvelle manière d'être. Et puis, il gardait toujours sa gentillesse et sa patience pour chacun des membres.

Quand ils entrèrent Nibai, Netsuai et Yasei les attendaient. Eux par contre restèrent atterrés par la transformation d'Ichigo et par son changement de nom. Netsuai marmonna dans sa barbe

« Putain ! Il a l'air complètement… fou avec… avec…

— Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda paisiblement Yasei à Kukkaku qui peinait à tirer un tom devant elle.

— Où ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

— Pour Ichigo !

— Oh… beaucoup de choses…

— Et il n'a pas supporté ?

— Pas vraiment… mais, tu sais Ichi c'est un écorché vif.

— C'est survenu brutalement ? Demanda le patron

— Il est partit un matin comme il était d'habitude et l'après-midi il est revenu comme tu le vois là… Répondit Ganju qui passait devant.

— Je vois… un trouble dissociatif de la personnalité… Murmura Yasei.

— Un quoi ? Demanda Netsuai

— C'est quand une personnalité s'efface pour en faire place à une autre. Ça peut durer une heure, quelques minutes… généralement cela ne dure pas longtemps…

— Ça fait quinze jours… marmonna Gin.

— Bon on m'aide ? S'énerva l'albinos.

— J'arrive ! Répondit Ganju au garde à vous.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Yasei curieux.

— Comment tu sais cela toi ? Demanda Kukkaku curieuse.

— Parce que ma sœur se fait soigner pour ça. Elle a deux personnalités distinctes qui s'alternent.

— C'est de la schizophrénie. Non ?

— Non… ça s'apparente mais cela n'a rien à voir… Le schizophrène voit apparaitre ses symptômes beaucoup plus jeune qu'à l'âge d'Ichigo. Le trouble d'Ichigo se révèle généralement après un choc émotionnel.

— Il va avoir plusieurs personnalités ? Demanda Kukkaku inquiète.

— Non… Une seule. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit les médecins pour ma sœur. »

Le groupe observa celui qui était devenu leurs amis. Shiro paraissait normal. Seulement excentrique. Ganju réapparut et piqua quelques cacahuètes sur le comptoir. Kukkaku haussa les épaules.

« Qu'il s'appelle Ichi ou Shiro, c'est la même personne pour moi…

— Il a rien perdu en dextérité, j'dirai même qu'il s'améliore. » Approuva Ganju.

Le groupe rejoignit la petite scène qu'avait fait aménager Yasei pour leur retour. Les clients reconnurent le groupe et observait stupéfait le bassiste. Kukkaku prit le micro émue.

« Bonsoir Messieurs, Nous sommes heureux de vous retrouver ce soir. Vous nous avez manqué. Nous avons quelques petites nouvelles créations…

— Où est Ichigo ? »

La question fusa dans la salle.

« Il est avec nous… Vous n'aimez pas son changement de look ? »

Seul des sifflets admiratifs se firent entendre et Ichigo sourit, en adressant un clin d'œil aguicheur à la foule. Le bassiste fit chavirer quelques cœurs au passage. Netsuai, Nibai et Yasei durent se placer devant la scène pour contenir les admirateurs. Kukkaku jeta un regard de travers et chuchota

« Retiens tes phéromones… Ou on va assister à un viol avant d'avoir pu commencer à jouer !

— J'ferai d'mon mieux… ricana Shiro.

— T'as l'air de vouloir le faire… » Grogna Kukkaku.

Ichigo eut un petit sourire carnassier et le groupe commença à jouer. La salle fut conquise rapidement. A l'entracte, les musiciens et la chanteuse se retrouvèrent aux tables à boire une bière. Le groupe adorait l'ambiance intimiste et familiale du lieu. Ichigo se leva et quitta la pièce pour partir aux toilettes réservées au personnel. La porte s'ouvrit alors que le bassiste baissait sa braguette. Yasei s'installa à côté de lui et déclara de but en blanc.

« Je n'aurai pas l'occasion de te revoir en dehors de cette pièce en toute tranquillité…

— T'as quelque chose à m'dire ? Demanda Shiro en glissant un regard de biais au patron du bar.

— Tu n'as personne en ce moment et… moi non plus…

— Donc, tu voudrais qu'on comble notre solitude ensemble ? Ironisa le bassiste.

— J'suis un homme et toi aussi…

— Je n'veux pas de complication…

— Moi non plus. »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques secondes. Shiro quitta sa place en remontant sa braguette et partit se laver les mains.

« T'es pas obligé de me répondre aujourd'hui… Précisa calmement Yasei.

— J'préfère un inconnu… Marmonna Ichigo.

— Écoute, toi et moi nous avons à peu près le même âge. On a dû vivre pas mal d'emmerdes et on est seuls tous les deux… ne voulant pas s'attacher « officiellement ». Qu'est ce que t'as à perdre ? Bientôt tu ne viendras plus ici… t'as trop de talent pour rester inconnu trop longtemps… Alors ne me reproche pas de tenter ma chance avec toi. Tu m'plais… je pense que j'te plais aussi. On ne va pas plus loin ! »

Ichigo se tourna vers Yasei qui s'était appuyé contre le battant de la porte. Les paroles troublèrent le bassiste. Il posa une main à son cou et Yasei vit le geste inconscient. Ichigo n'était pas loin de Shiro finalement.

« J'ai besoin d'réfléchir…

— Ok… tu connais mon numéro de téléphone… »

Yasei quitta la pièce et Shiro fronça les sourcils. Il resta quelques minutes encore à essayer de se reprendre quand la porte s'ouvrit. Immédiatement, le bassiste se reprit et observa Ganju qui le fixait surpris.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous… on t'attend !

— J'viens ! »

Shiro monta à nouveau sur scène, sous les sifflets d'admiration et le spectacle repris. Le bassiste donna le meilleur de lui-mêmde, badinant avec Kukkaku. Le regard jaune de Shiro rencontra souvent celui de Yasei qui fumait paisiblement derrière son bar. Les paroles d'Anywhere le prirent aux trippes, Ichigo les chantant de concert avec Kukkaku qui était beaucoup plus sage que lorsqu'elle les avait dites à Sosuke lors du concert privé.

Devant les yeux d'Ichigo défilèrent les images de Nnoitra pénétrant dans le bureau de Kyouraku, sa peau, son odeur, son souffle… Jiruga en compagnie de sa femme arborant une expression qu'il ne connaissait pas. Se trouvant à des kilomètres de là où il se trouvait. Son regard désespéré au moment où il avait quitté la scène précipitamment. Il était sûr que Nnoitra aurait été capable de le rejoindre. Ichigo en vint à se reprocher de ne pas être resté là à l'attendre.

Peut-être qu'une aventure avec Yasei serait, à côté de tout ça, de tout repos. Loin des angoisses éprouvées avec Grimmjow, loin de la passion qu'il avait ressentie pour Jiruga…. Loin de la proposition trop sérieuse d'Hirako. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'exister sans souffrir. Leurs yeux se rejoignirent à nouveau. La douleur… elle finirait bien par s'effacer.

°°0°0°°

Les jours se succédaient et le mariage d'Ashito et de Soi Fong approchait. Tout se rapprochait à une vitesse folle. Le groupe n'avait pas le temps de souffler. De plateaux télés en manifestations, ils étaient sollicités partout, vu le succès phénoménal de Bring to my Life. Le premier clip était diffusé partout, sur toutes les chaines musicales, la chanson passait en boucle sur les ondes FM. Ichigo et Kukkaku étaient sans cesse demandés, étant considérés comme les leaders du groupe. La fantasque chanteuse et le sombre bassiste attiraient l'attention partout où ils passaient.

L'ambiance dans le groupe était parfois tendue, surtout à cause de la fatigue et du fait qu'ils se côtoyaient presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Pourtant, ils explosèrent tous de joie quand ils apprirent que leur chanson était classée dans les premiers du top 10 américain et top 5 anglais… la sauce prenait partout. L'envers du décor, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient plus sortir que sous le couvert de l'anonymat.

Ichigo entra dans le studio pour rejoindre Soi Fong et Kukkaku, habillée de simple voile, dévoilant la plupart de leurs charmes. La claviste avait l'air mal à l'aise, contrairement à Kukkaku

« Hé Shiro vient, manque plus que toi !

L'albinos vint se joindre aux deux naïades. Le photographe eut un sourire en voyant le corps d'apollon qui se présentait devant lui, avec le pagne qui le saignait, le bassiste n'en était que plus sexy. Tatoué, piercé la mine sombre du bassiste était en elle-même photogénique. Un accessoiriste vint couvrir les corps du trio d'huile et d'eau.

« Bien nous allons commencer la séance. Soi Fong tu t'assoies sur les genoux de Shiro et toi Kukkaku tu passes derrière lui et tu montes sur le banc. Voilà… et maintenant passe ta jambe devant, comme je l'avais indiqué tout à l'heure. Shiro tu la tiens et tu fais semblant de la mordre. Soi Fong tu passes tes mains autour du cou de Shiro et tu prends ton air le plus sensuel… j'n'ai pas dit de petite fille… Tu as quel air quand ton mec te fait l'amour ? Kukkaku tu te penches… voilà… bougez plus… »

L'après-midi fut consacré à des photos plus sexy les unes que les autres. Gin, Ganju et Ashito vinrent les rejoindre en maugréant de devoir se balader presque à poil pour des photos qu'ils détesteraient de toute façon. Le photographe joua littéralement avec Shiro qui se pliait à toutes ses exigences et de bonne grâce contrairement aux autres.

Quand ils quittèrent les lieux en fin d'après-midi, Ashito et Soi Fong partirent de leur côté. Gin, Ganju et Kukkaku filèrent chercher Rangiku. Ichigo monta dans un taxi et décida de se rendre dans le magasin de Kira. Besoin d'une autre basse… ou plutôt besoin de tuer le temps. La douceur du mois de mai accueillit Ichigo en descendant du taxi. Il entra dans le magasin et il reconnu le petit vendeur qu'il avait repoussé la première fois. Il le salua. Ce dernier eut la mâchoire qui se décrocha en le reconnaissant.

« Euh… Monsieur Shiro… vous désirez quelque chose ?

— Kira-san est-il ici ?

— Euh… bien sûr, je vais le chercher… »

Kira apparut presque précipitamment et il fut aussi stupéfait que l'autre vendeur. L'homme s'avança respectueusement devant lui. Cela gonfla Shiro qui aurait aimé un contact comme avant, plus naturel. Mais, apparemment cela n'était plus possible. Toutefois, il resta une bonne heure dans le magasin à essayer le matériel. Le magasin fut envahit de curieux. Shiro était devenu une star à lui tout seul et sans le groupe. Kira proposa

« Je peux vous faire sortir par derrière… Ça sera plus simple pour vous…

— Il vaut mieux ! »

Ichigo sortit son portable et tout en suivant le blond devant lui, téléphona… et tomba sur un répondeur. L'albinos jura entre ses dents et râla.

« Yasei… si t'es toujours d'accord… sache que j'attends ton coup de fil ! Par contre, m'fait pas le coup d'la star et d'ramper devant moi ou je t'achève personnellement ! Et c'est toujours comme on s'était dit ce soir là ! »

La porte devant lui s'ouvrit sur une petite cours et ce fut sans difficulté qu'il se retrouva dans une rue transversale. Mais, il n'allait pas passer inaperçu dans les rues. Il jura à nouveau et son portable vibra.

« T'es où ? Demanda Yasei sèchement.

— Coincé derrière un magasin… Maugréa le roux.

— Quelle rue ? »

Brièvement, Ichigo les indications.

« Ne bouge pas, j'arrive…

— Tu joues les princes charmants ? Ironisa Ichigo.

— Boucle-là et profite, ça n'sera pas tous les jours ! »

Le musicien se tourna vers le vendeur et demanda à ce dernier la permission d'attendre son taxi.

« Il passera jamais ici… c'est trop étroit.

— Yasei doit avoir un plan… Pour le matériel, vous m'le f'rez livrer au studio !

— Hai Kurosaki-san… »

Le corps d'Ichigo se figea. Personne ne l'appelait plus ainsi depuis des lustres. L'albinos tourna son visage vers le blond, en plissant des yeux.

« Je n'pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais…

— Je ne pensais pas que vous vous souviendriez de notre magasin une fois célèbre. Il est modeste…

— C'est pour ça que j'viens ! Je veux… je veux… être moi ! » Souffla le musicien presque avec désespoir.

— Pardon ? »

Un vrombissement de moteur se fit entendre. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une moto. Le crissement fit comprendre aux deux hommes qu'il s'agissait du « chevalier » d'Ichigo. Kira ouvrit la porte et Ichigo s'engagea sur la petite route. Un homme habillé de cuir et portant un casque intégral noir chevauchait un bolide puissant et… noir. Sans rien dire, le moteur ronronnant toujours Yasei tendit un casque à Ichigo. L'albinos le reconnu à ses longs cheveux ébène tenus par un lien rouge. Sans hésiter Ichigo enfourcha la moto.

« Tiens-toi correctement à moi…

— Je… commençais Ichigo mais, Yasei le coupa

— Tes fans arrivent, pas le temps de parler ! »

La moto démarra sur les chapeaux de roues et crissement de pneus. Rapidement Yasei se faufila dans les rues et s'engouffra dans la circulation. Ichigo serra un peu plus la taille du conducteur. L'albinos percevait malgré les couches de vêtement les muscles de Yasei et anticipait ses mouvements en sentant le corps bouger sous ses doigts. La proximité troubla Shiro, mais la vitesse le grisa. Il ne savait pas bien où ils allaient mais peu lui importait après tout. Le musicien se sentait libre comme l'air, comme lorsqu'il montait sur scène.

Les plateaux télé, les photos, les interviews et les séances de dédicaces ne lui plaisaient pas réellement, tout ce qui comptait c'était le sentiment de liberté comme il la ressentait à présent. Ichigo décida qu'il passerait son permis moto. Mais comment le passer sans qu'il se fasse harceler ? Pour le permis voiture et camion c'était simple, il était inconnu mais maintenant avec sa dégaine, il risquait plus de passer son temps à signer des autographes. Bah, il verrait bien !

Ichigo sourit en voyant qu'il montait la route pour se rendre vers l'auberge sans nom de Yasei. Quand il s'arrêta derrière le bar, Shiro descendit de l'engin en grimaçant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de serrer les fesses de cette manière, aux dernières nouvelles ils les écartaient… Cette réflexion le fit sourire ironiquement. Faudrait peut-être qu'il change ? Shiro leva les yeux vers Yasei qui retirait son casque.

« Comment vas-tu princesse ?

— J'ai mal au cul… »

Yasei haussa un sourcil, un demi-sourire éclairait son visage. Il marcha droit vers l'albinos, dont il caressa les cheveux du bout des doigts. Ses derniers remontaient bientôt la mâchoire. Les deux hommes, faisant la même taille, se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce t'attends ? Demanda souriant comme un psychopathe Shiro.

— Pas ta permission en tout cas… »

Abandonnant sa désinvolture, Yasei attrapa le visage du musicien entre ses mains et s'empara de sa bouche. Les lèvres souples et peintes en noir, répondirent à ses caresses. Le patron du bar n'en revenait toujours pas du coup de fil de cet homme. Il était stupéfait qu'il puisse enfin répondre à sa demande. Il allait plaquer vite fait son amant pour rester avec l'hypnotique et si sexy Ichigo… ou Shiro… il s'en foutait. Le corps contre lui était chaud. Son odeur enivrante. Yasei avait menti à Shiro plus tôt. Il était amoureux de lui. Le voir à son bar si souvent, à la télévision maintenant, inaccessible et si désirable.

Presque personne ne connaissait la personnalité trouble du musicien. Il le voulait à lui, tout entier. Il chercha la langue, il explora la bouche accueillante. Ce mec était une drogue. Qu'est ce qui faisait de Shiro quelqu'un de si spécial pour lui ? Sa voix, sa façon de bouger, son regard qu'il avait caché derrière des lentilles de couleurs jaunes ? Sa solitude ? L'expression tourmentée qu'il affichait parfois ? Yasei l'avait dans le sang… et il lui mentirait autant de temps qu'il voudrait le garder près de lui.

Le baiser cassa et Shiro observa l'expression presque impassible du barman.

« Tu m'invites à prendre un verre ? Proposa Shiro.

— Le bar est fermé aujourd'hui

— Dans tes appartements… »

Yasei eut un petit sourire et il pencha la tête en avant et déclara moqueur.

« Tu risques de perdre ta virginité ! Plaisanta le barman.

— Pour ça… t'as intérêt à t'faire désirer. Et c'n'est pas gagné… Sourit Shiro.

— Un défi ?

— Une promesse… »

Sans rien ajouter, Yasei enlaça sa main à celle de Shiro et le tira derrière lui. A peine franchit la porte des appartements privés de Yasei, Shiro le poussa contre le mur et posa un bras près de son visage.

« Pas d'amour… ou quoi que ce soit d'c'genre ! Où j't'plaque !

— Compris ! Je n'attends rien de toi…

— On est d'accord ! »

Ne laissant pas le temps à Yasei de répondre, Shiro embrassa son nouvel amant. Yasei serra contre lui, le corps puissant de Kurosaki. Peu importait les sacrifices. Shiro frissonna, une voix au fond de lui se fit entendre, désespérée. Mais, il l'écrasa avec le talon. Ichigo n'était plus !


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour, bonsoir ^^

oui, oui deux chapitres en moins de deux jours... c'est un service rapide. Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture !

Bêta lectrice : IchiiX - Relectrice : Leeloo, un grand merci à elles !

Disclamer : Bleach... appartient à Tite Kubo !

Merci à **TCH** pour sa précision pour les claviers. J'avoue que je ne le savais pas... et j'ai oublié de te remercier au chapitres précédents... mais, je suis souvent à l'Ouest, j'en profite, merci pour tes compliments ^_^

°°0°0°°

* * *

Un profond soupir fusa dans la pièce. Shiro observa impassible, l'homme qui le laissait en plan au moment le plus délicat. Il demanda d'une voix perplexe

« Tu comptes m'faire le coup à chaque fois, où c'est juste pour fêter nos débuts de relations ?

— Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé… Mais, la seule personne à posséder mon portable à part toi… c'est ma mère et quand elle insiste comme ça… c'est pour ma sœur. Alors, je dois y aller !

— Ok… J'fais comment pour rentrer ? »

Yasei leva les yeux vers l'albinos qui le fixait de ses yeux jaunes. Les lentilles qu'avait mises Kurosaki le gênaient un peu car elles l'empêchaient de voir l'expression de son regard.

« Tu es obligé de partir ? Je n'en ai pas pour long… » Suggéra Yasei.

Shiro ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Il n'avait jamais songé à rester. Le musicien réfléchit rapidement et demanda la mort dans l'âme.

« T'as des trucs… genre livres en attendant ton retour ?

— Euh… non… j't'avoue que je ne lis pas beaucoup…

— Tss ! J'rentre ! J'ch'suis pas du genre à me morfondre ! J'vais appeler un taxi…

— Netsuai pourrait te déposer… Je te dépose et lui te ramènera…

— Il n'a pas un « garage à faire tourner » ?

Shiro se rhabillait prestement. La fête était finie. Il attrapa son portable qui vibrait. Yasei, lui, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre répondit

« Ça doit faire une petite heure qu'il a dû finir…

— Il n'a pas des gosses et une femme ?

— Ça lui fera plaisir… N'en doute pas… »

Shiro se tourna à moitié en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

« Mouaih… J'ch'suis pas là pour encaisser les coups !

— Je lui téléphone si ça peut te rassurer…

— Ouaih ! Fit Shiro en répondant à Kukkaku.

— T'es où ?

— Dans une forêt ! Ironisa Shiro le regard braqué sur Yasei.

— Trop de la chance… tu joues au chaperon rouge ? Eclata de rire Kukkaku.

— Nan… au loup ! T'veux quoi ?

— On se fait un resto tous ensemble… Tu viens ?

— J'arrive, mais je serai un peu à la bourre. Marmonna Shiro.

— On a réussi à avoir une salle tranquille dans notre resto habituel… alors, on t'attend !

— Commande-moi comme d'habitude…

— En boisson ou en bouffe ?

— Les deux !

— J't'attends !

— Mouaih… »

Shiro finit de boucler sa ceinture et se retourna vers Yasei qui terminait sa conversation avec Netsuai. Le bassiste passa devant lui, indifférent, et demanda

« J'ai un taxi ?

— Hai… Il arrive. Apparemment ça tombe plutôt bien. Déclara sombrement Yasei.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Sa femme et lui… enfin, s'il a envie de t'expliquer, il te le dira. »

Shiro haussa les épaules. Les problèmes des autres ne le concernaient pas. Il disparut dans les escaliers qu'il traversa comme une flèche, contrairement au moment où il les avait grimpés avec quelques difficultés. Derrière lui, Yasei attrapa sa veste qui traînait toujours sur le sol et le rejoignit. Une fois à l'extérieur, les deux hommes virent arriver le garagiste qui descendit en maugréant.

« Vous êtes ensemble ?

— Si tu l'divulgues… j't'bute ! Déclara froidement Shiro.

— T'es dingue ! Yasei va voir son bar démoli si ça se savait… en plus des milliers de journalistes qui voudraient vous mettre le grappin dessus. J'en ai des frissons dans l'dos.

— Moi aussi… Marmonna Shiro. On y va ! J'ai rendez-vous…

— Avec qui ? Demanda Netsuai surpris.

— Avec le groupe… Tu veux t'joindre à nous ? Ça t'changera ! »

Netsuai jeta un regard bref à Yasei mais ce dernier enfourchait sa moto, indifférent. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise. Il savait que son ami était fou amoureux du musicien mais apparemment ils ne semblaient pas vouloir montrer leurs sentiments. Il interrogerait son ami plus tard. Netsuai contempla la moto partir sur les chapeaux de roue pour reporter son attention sur l'albinos qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Ok… »

Shiro monta dans le pick-up de Netsuai et observa le joyeux désordre dans l'habitacle. Le regard de Shiro se fit lointain. Le musicien sortit son portable et avertit Kukkaku de l'invité qu'il amenait avec lui. La chanteuse fut surprise mais ne dit rien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant, un attroupement de journalistes s'y trouvait. Dès que Shiro posa le pied à terre, une meute de photographes se posta devant lui, Shiro avança indifférent.

Par contre, il poussa violemment l'un d'entre eux qui avait repoussé Netsuai.

« N'touche pas à mes amis… »

Shiro prit la main du garagiste entre ses doigts. Il fit un doigt d'honneur et tira la langue à l'un des paparazzis. Netsuai se demanda dans quelle galère il était entré quand la porte du restaurant se ferma et qu'il dû affronter tous les regards curieux et bientôt tous les cris hystériques de quelques fans qui se précipitèrent sur Shiro pour avoir un autographe. Netsuai se demanda s'il serait violent avec eux, mais non. Le musicien signa sans broncher et déclara de sa voix sombre…

« Maintenant, j'vous demanderai d'm'laisser tranquille ! »

Tous acquiescèrent et Shiro tira Netsuai a qui il refusait de lâcher la main. Une fois dans la salle, alors que leur serveuse habituelle l'y avait conduit, Shiro croisa le regard sombre de la chanteuse. Durant quelques secondes un discours silencieux eut lieu entre eux. Netsuai fut chaleureusement accueilli par le reste du groupe. Shiro abandonna la main du garagiste et se glissa derrière Kukkaku et souffla contre son oreille alors que ses bras se posèrent autour de son cou.

« Ça t'dérange chérie ?

— T'as pensé à sa famille…

— Il a voulu venir… c'est un grand !

— Pourquoi avec toi ?

— Ça n't'regarde en rien ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas avec lui que j'sors… »

Shiro abandonna les épaules de la chanteuse et s'installa à côté d'elle, moqueur. Kukkaku plissa les yeux et déclara sombrement

« Fait attention à ce que tu fais… Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu es celui qui attire le plus l'attention dans le groupe. Tes fans… je n'sais pas si…

— J'ai déjà eut c'genre de discours… Kukkaku ! J'ch'suis briefé et j'suis majeur et mon amant aussi ! Maintenant on change de sujet… »

La soirée se déroula sans accroc. Shiro rentra avec Kukkaku et Ganju. Netsuai réussit à sortir discrètement grâce à la sortie spectaculaire du bassiste et de la chanteuse. Les deux leaders sortirent enlacés de manière très intime. Les clichés étaient nombreux et les deux musiciens eurent du mal à gagner leur voiture. Ganju souffla contrarié

« Ah quoi vous jouez ?

— On n'joue pas ! Déclara sombrement Kukkaku. On détourne l'attention des journalistes de Netsuai.

— Merde, j'n'y avais pas pensé… Marmonna Ganju.

— Nous si… »

Le faux couple s'observa quelques secondes. Et Kukkaku demanda d'une voix sèche.

« Ton amant c'est Yasei… n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu sors avec Yasei ! S'écria Ganju en observant son ami.

— Ouaih ! Mais tu la boucles… Menaça Shiro.

— J'dirai rien… Mais… J'n'en reviens pas ! J'ch'suis le seul à être tout seul maintenant ! Râla Ganju.

— Il est plutôt sexy… Yasei… » Sourit Kukkaku en allongeant ses jambes et observant le bassiste entre ses yeux mi-clos.

Seul un sourire carnassier lui répondit. Kukkaku trouva le changement de personnalité cette fois-ci spectaculaire. Mais c'était plutôt intéressant. Et puis la lourdeur qui pesait sur les épaules du bassiste semblait avoir disparue.

°°0°0°°

Le mariage d'Ashito et de Soi Fong se passa dans une ambiance de folie. Shiro ne s'habillait plus qu'en blanc avec un seul vêtement noir. Ce jour-là pourtant, le musicien se tint à carreau. Ils avaient fait venir leur famille du Japon aux Etats-Unis. Pour l'occasion, Soi Fong avait loué une villa fermée et fait faire renforcer le service de sécurité.

Shiro déambulait parmi les invités. Nombre d'entre eux dévisageaient le bassiste. Sa tenue blanche et ses longs cheveux qui volaient au vent interpellaient la plupart des convives. De plus, sa notoriété et la grâce animale avec laquelle il se déplaçait attisaient quelques convoitises. Toutefois, personne n'osait l'approcher.

Le bassiste n'était pas désagréable en soi, mais son regard jaune en faisait déglutir plus d'un. Kukkaku pour l'occasion se pavanait sur le gazon au bras de Sosuke qui était venu spécialement pour la noce. Il en était de même pour Shunsui et son épouse.

Soi Fong tirait une énième fois sur sa robe de mariée. Rangiku essayait de la calmer. La claviériste semblait sur le point d'imploser sous le poids de ses émotions.

« Oh… res-pi-re Soi. Tout va bien se passer… en plus, j'ai vu Ashino… il est vraiment séduisant dans son costume. C'est lui qui l'a choisi tout seul ?

— Non… il a demandé à Shiro de l'accompagner.

— Ah… il va bien Shiro ? Je veux dire… il a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps… » Fit songeuse la rousse.

Soi Fong lança un regard glacial à son amie. Elle détestait quand on s'en prenait au bassiste. Elle avait vu Ichigo traverser tant d'épreuves et elle savait qu'il y en avait eu d'autres dont elle n'avait pas connaissance… Tout cela avait développé un instinct maternel qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

« Il va bien…

— Pourtant… il a l'air de terroriser l'assistance. Tu sais… tu aurais peut-être dû éviter de le mettre parmi les invités…

— Ne dit plus rien ou nous risquerions de ne plus être amies. »

Soi Fong s'éloigna pour se poster devant une porte-fenêtre. Elle voyait au loin, Shiro déambuler parmi les invités. Il était seul, quoique Ganju se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas décidé. Un sourire se forma brièvement au coin de ses lèvres. « Sa famille » était là présente. Le groupe dont elle avait toujours rêvé était présent pour son mariage.

Des galères, elle aussi en avait connu pas mal. Une chance qu'Ashino soit entré dans sa vie. Son calme lui convenait et elle se sentait épaulée même s'il s'amusait souvent à ses dépens. Certains pensaient que travailler avec son conjoint était un sacerdoce. Pas elle. Elle avait la chance de pouvoir vivre de la même passion que son futur mari, ainsi que des personnes dont elle se sentait le plus proche.

Oh bien sûr leur groupe était hétéroclite, vu les fortes personnalités qui s'y trouvaient, mais quelque part, tous savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres. Pas seulement au niveau de la musique, mais aussi dans leur vie quotidienne, dans leurs coups durs. Même si Shiro et Kukkaku monopolisaient pas mal l'attention du reste de leur « famille », ils en étaient aussi les piliers et leur sensibilité à fleur de peau, leur créativité et leurs investissements pour le groupe étaient sans commune mesure avec les autres. Alors, même s'ils avaient besoin d'eux plus que les autres… tous les soutiendraient.

Tout ça, Rangiku ne pouvait pas le comprendre et ne le comprendrait jamais. Soi Fong se tourna vers la rousse et l'observa. Elle s'était placée devant la glace et repoussait sa somptueuse chevelure. Son amie était magnifique… Soi Fong se demanda si cela pourrait toujours convenir à Gin. Ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle en était persuadée : un jour ce couple se briserait. Quant à savoir à quel moment…

Un coup porté à la porte se fit entendre. Le battant s'ouvrit sur les parents de la mariée. Rangiku envoya un baiser à son amie et fit un petit au revoir de la main

« bye, bye… »

Soi Fong déglutit… ça allait son tour !

°°0°0°°

Shiro s'assit au fond du jardin. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver devant avec le reste du groupe et encore moins de l'assemblée. Il en avait parlé la veille au soir à Soi Fong. Cette dernière avait compris, sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de s'expliquer. La future mariée était déjà si heureuse qu'il soit présent à son mariage qu'elle se moquait de l'endroit où il pouvait être. Shiro lui avait même signalé qu'il partirait très tôt. Même s'il aimait le couple, pour lui… revivre ce genre d'événement était presque au-dessus de ses forces.

La musique se mit en route et Shiro jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, il vit la mariée approcher avec son père vers l'autel. Soi Fong rayonnait, même si elle tentait de contrôler les traits de son visage. Son regard en disait long sur son bonheur. Ashido l'attendait visiblement serein à côté du prêtre.

Un instant dans l'esprit de l'albinos, il vit Jiruga dans son costume de cérémonie. Il lui avait semblé plus mature. Enfin, le vêtement ne faisait pas le moine. La tristesse et la colère qu'il avait pu lire dans son regard l'avait profondément touché. Reverrait-il un jour son ancien amant ? La souffrance revenait au point de le briser.

A la place d'Ashido, c'était Jiruga qui se tenait à côté du prêtre et Soi Fong était remplacé par Yoruichi Shinouin. Un gémissement passa les lèvres entrouvertes du bassiste. Shiro entendit l'écho lointain d'une voix. Celle de son frère.

« Ichigo… laisse-moi ta place… tu ne souffriras plus… Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu comprennes que je suis la seule alternative à ta souffrance ? Tu ne peux plus compter sur Jiruga. Tu ne peux plus compter que sur moi ! Me résister comme tu le fais ne fera qu'augmenter ta douleur…

— Je ne veux pas… disparaître… murmura Ichigo.

— Imbécile ! Je ne compte pas prendre ta place définitivement… considère que c'est de l'intérim. »

Shiro porta la main sur son cœur. Cette foutue blessure ne voulait pas partir.

« Comptes-tu t'comporter comme une loque humaine ? Tss… Tu vas être beau tien… Jiruga aura l'occasion d'avoir honte de toi ! Une mauviette qui s'effondre comme une femmelette ! De toute façon… tu t'es toujours trouvé des excuses pour n'pas affronter tes peurs…

— Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse… souffla Ichigo. Je veux être maître de moi-même…

— Laisse-moi rire ! Maître de quoi ? Regarde-toi enfin… Pauvre cloche qui s'est fait lourder comme une merde par le père d'son petit ami ! Et tu te rattrapes comme tu peux avec un ersatz d'affection auprès de Yasei.

— Boucle-là ! Chuchota Ichigo, son regard rivé au sol.

— Non… Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi… Pourtant, tu m'connais… j't'ferai jamais de mal. Je t'aime grand frère. Considère ça comme des vacances pour ton cœur. Tu r'prendras ta place quand tu voudras… »

Un long silence plana dans la tête d'Ichigo qui en profita pour respirer. Il débattit des arguments de Shiro avec lui-même. Quand il se redressa cinq minutes plus tard. La cérémonie se terminait. Le regard du bassiste était vide. Puis soudain, l'homme eut un petit sourire psychotique. Il allongea un peu les jambes et les croisa et posa son coude sur le siège voisin au sien. Un petit ricanement se fit entendre. Les avant-derniers rangs se tournèrent vers le musicien qui les salua d'un bref signe de la main, moqueur. Tous se détournèrent rapidement.

L'après-midi finalement allait s'annoncer plus amusante que prévue. Pourtant, selon la promesse faite à Ichigo, Shiro ne créa aucun grabuge. Par contre, il se lança à la chasse au serveur. L'un d'entre eux lui avait tapé dans l'œil et il allait en profité ni vu, ni connu. D'ailleurs, l'homme se fit une joie de lui servir de monture. Lorsqu'il regagna le reste des invités, Shiro était particulièrement en forme. Et se montra d'une amabilité qui fit frissonner d'angoisse tout le groupe.

Soi Fong jetait parfois des regards inquiets vers Shiro. Mais de le voir si à l'aise, discutant avec chacun avec un naturel dont elle n'aurait pas soupçonné, la laissait pantoise. Les clins d'œil rassurants qu'il lui adressait finirent par faire leur effet. Elle s'abandonna enfin à sa fête et cette dernière se déroula sans réel incident. Quelques invités finirent sous la table. Sosuke et Kukkaku furent les derniers à quitter la piste de danse. Shiro quitta la fête en milieu de soirée et s'enferma dans la chambre de son hôtel. Gin et Rangiku étaient partis presque en même temps que Shiro. Ganju lui, trouva une petite serveuse bien sympathique. Et fût plus que content d'avoir participé à ce mariage qui ne l'enchantait pas au départ.

°°0°0°°

Le groupe évoluait. Shiro y était certainement pour quelque chose également. Le magnétisme de l'homme en était décuplé par l'assurance qu'il dégageait. Le reste du groupe suivait le bassiste… Kurosaki était comme un soleil qui attirait les autres, qui les emmenait très loin et les protégeait tout à la fois du reste du monde. Lorsque les concerts débutèrent, il avait propulsé le groupe à une dimension internationale. Toutes leurs apparitions étaient attendues comme le messie. L'attitude fantasque de Shiro attirait, fascinait, envoûtait le public.

Sur scène les représentations folles du bassiste éclipsaient presque les autres musiciens. Seule Kukkaku arrivait à être à sa hauteur. Tous avaient l'impression que les deux montaient de plus en plus haut ou descendaient de plus en plus bas dans la folie.

Shiro n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir Yasei. Ils se téléphonaient pour de courtes conversations. Pour le musicien, ces moments où il pouvait être « normal » le décontractaient et il attendait avec de plus en plus d'impatience les conversations avec le barman.

Tout le groupe avait intégré l'idée que dès que Shiro parlait avec Yasei, il fallait le laisser tranquille. Quand ils embarquèrent pour se produire au festival d'Avalon à Glastonburry, les musiciens étaient fatigués. Ils passèrent deux jours dans les caravanes à dormir. Shiro refusait de sortir de son lit, presque à refuser de s'alimenter.

« Il va nous péter entre les doigts ! Marmonna Gin.

— J'ai confiance. Répliqua Soi Fong. Il ne nous abandonnera pas. Mais il donne beaucoup à chaque spectacle. Je pense qu'il a réellement besoin de se reposer pour notre passage ici. N'oublie pas qu'Avalon c'est la Mecque du festival…

— Ouaih…

— Qui y'a au programme ? Demanda Ashito curieux

— Snoop Dog, Muse, U2 dans la journée de demain et quelques nouveaux groupes.

— J'irai ! Besoin de changer d'air… Marmonna Ganju.

— On ira tous… crétin !

— P'être pas Shiro… Souffla Ganju en balayant la caravane du bassiste.

— Laisse-le ! Il reviendra parmi nous quand il ira mieux…

— Allez, on y va ! »

Le groupe qui s'était habillé en tenue de « ville », T-Shirt, Jean's et basquet passaient inaperçus. Kukkaku avait fait deux tresses et portait de grandes lunettes de soleil. Ils découvraient avec plaisir les stands et s'achetèrent quelques breloques. L'humeur était potache. Kukkaku reçut un appel de Sosuke. Elle s'isola pour mieux écouter.

« Sosuke ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fous avec le bassiste ? Demanda l'avocat sombrement.

— Pardon ?

— Un magazine vient de sortir et tu te suspends au cou de ce dégénéré ! »

Kukkaku resta un instant silencieuse, se demandant de quelles photos il parlait. Elle resta figée à réfléchir.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu me parles Sosuke.

— Comme toujours vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre.

— Mais nous ne sommes que des amis ! S'exclama Kukkaku stupéfaite.

— Vraiment ? Les regards que tu lui lances sont ceux d'une femme amoureuse. En tout cas, le titre est prometteur

— Quel titre ? Demanda Kukkaku d'une voix blanche.

— Futur mariage entre Shiro et Kukkaku ? Les premières images de leurs bonheurs aux States !

— Te fous pas de moi… Tu sais que Shiro est gay !

— Il aurait pu virer sa cuti, surtout si tu suspends à son cou comme tu l'as fait là !

— Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Nous n'avons strictement rien fait lui et moi. Je l'aime comme… mon frère et cela ne va pas plus loin…

— Tu le confondrais avec Kaien ? Suggéra mielleux Sosuke

— Salaud ! Gronda Kukkaku.

— Je n'ai été voir personne depuis si longtemps que j'me demande si j'pourrais encore faire l'amour à une femme. J'en suis réduit à me satisfaire tout seul !

— Si tu continues… ça risque de t'arriver de plus en plus souvent… Grinça des dents Kukkaku.

— Ne me menace pas ma chérie…

— Et toi arrête de te faire les plans que tu voudrais pour pouvoir te donner des excuses !

— Ne me tente pas… Gronda Aizen.

— Aurais-tu déjà passé à l'offensive ? Demanda énervée Kukkaku.

— Pas encore… Souffla Sosuke en désespoir de cause.

— Pas encore ? Répéta Kukkaku, anéantie.

— Je te laisse… J'ai du travail !

— Sos… »

Le signal de coupure résonna dans la tête de Kukkaku. La jeune femme téléphona à Kyouraku. Après quelques sonneries, la voix endormie du directeur de la maison de disque répondit endormi

« C'est quoi cette couverture entre moi et Shiro ? » Attaqua toujours exaspérée Kukkaku.

— Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Tousen…

— Parce que tu vis au Japon ! Alors ?

— J'n'en sais rien… Vous faites tellement de couvertures toi et Shiro que je ne regarde même plus les titres ! Marmonna Shunsui.

— Des couvertures de magazine ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Vous êtes considéré comme des dieux ici… Des Japonais qui rentrent dans le top 10 américains, j'n'en connais pas beaucoup ! Vous êtes littéralement vénérés… toi et surtout Shiro. Il y a un véritable culte qui s'est élevé pour lui ici. Je ne sais même pas comment on va pouvoir assurer votre sécurité quand vous reviendrez au pays.

— Il est au courant ?

— Non… J'ai demandé à Lisa de taire tout ça… Son changement de personnalité… nous a beaucoup inquiétés.

— Tu n'exagères pas ?

— N'oublie pas de qui je suis le beau-frère… Souffla Shunsui.

— _Il_ ne l'a pas oublié ?

— Tu plaisantes ? Marmonna Kyouraku profondément ennuyé.

— … Lui a un petit ami..

— Ah oui ? S'étonna Shunsui.

— Shiro ne t'en a pas parlé ?

— Non… De qui s'agit-il ? Il le cache bien en tout cas…

— Putain ! Hurla Kukkaku qui venait brutalement de se souvenir de sa sortie de restaurant avec Shiro.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Grogna Kyouraku.

— Il a vu notre sortie du restaurant ! Hurla toujours hystérique Kukkaku.

— Qui ? Et de quoi tu parles ?

— Sosuke ! Il m'a dit que je me pendais au cou de Shiro sur une couverture de magazine. La seule fois où ça s'est produit, c'est quand je suis sortie avec lui d'un restaurant pour couvrir un ami. Shiro avait fait une entrée remarquée avec lui… et… nous avions décidé de jouer un petit jeu pour qu'il ne soit pas embêté. Et… la photo est apparue au Japon apparemment !

— Je lui en parlerai, ne t'inquiète pas !

— C'est grave… Supplia Kukkaku. Sosuke va me tromper ! »

Elle était devenue quasiment hystérique et les passants la regardaient à présent comme une folle. Elle tenait son téléphone à deux mains, le regard hagard.

« Mais non… Sosuke se tient tranquille et passe toute son énergie dans le travail.

— Il dit qu'il travaillait là ! Et il doit être trois heures du matin…

— Tu te calmes et Sosuke ne fera rien !

— Tu ne le connais pas… Ce ne serait pas la première fois… »

Le téléphone fut arracher des mains de Kukkaku, la chanteuse se tourna furieuse et rencontra le regard de Shiro. Il porta le téléphone à sa bouche et discuta avec Shunsui.

« Kyouraku-san… je suppose. C'est moi Kurosaki Ichigo…

— Oh…

— Essayez d'intercéder auprès d'Aizen. Dites-lui que j'ai un petit ami et s'il veut avoir la preuve de ce qu'avance Kukkaku qu'il téléphone à Yasei.

— Qui est Yasei ? » Marmonna Shunsui qui avait un mal de crâne galopant.

— Mon petit ami…

— Et…

— Netsuai était celui que je cherchais à protéger de mes frasques. Je lui devais bien cela. Je ne toucherai jamais à Kukkaku.

— Ok…ok… Je lui en parlerai demain matin calmement. Mais essayez de vous tenir tranquille tous les deux ! »

Shiro ricana et déclara moqueur.

« Ne m'dites pas que cela n'arrange pas vos affaires ? Cela doit bien faire augmenter les ventes ? Dites à Aizen que je continuerai avec Kukkaku d'avoir le comportement que j'ai. Après tout… ses affaires doivent aussi en bénéficier ? Qu'il ait un peu confiance en sa future femme… C'est aussi ça l'amour ! S'il n'en est pas capable, il n'avait pas à choisir de sortir une artiste de la classe de Kukkaku. Yasei ne bronche pas ! Pourtant, il aurait de quoi aussi…

— Je lui dirai… Faites attention à vous avec ce genre de jeu… »

Le regarde d'Ichigo se porta au loin, balayant les membres du groupe qui s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux, inquiets en voyant le comportement de Kukkaku. Ichigo ferma le portable et le tendit à la chanteuse qui paraissait toujours désespérée. Sans réfléchir il l'a pris entre ses bras.

« Ça ira Kukkaku… S'il n'est pas assez grand pour comprendre !

— Il va me tromper encore… » Souffla Kukkaku en serrant le T-Shirt d'Ichigo entre ses doigts crispés.

— Il ne fera rien ! Affirma tranquillement Ichigo.

— Qu'en sais-tu ? Balbutia la jeune femme

— Et toi ? » Répondit du tac au tac Ichigo en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux. Kukkaku remarqua brutalement.

« Tu n'es plus Shiro ? »

Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres non peintes du bassiste.

« Profite de ma présence… Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera…

— Et si on allait s'acheter quelque chose à manger ! Lança Gin affamé et se remettant difficilement de ses émotions.

— Wouaih ! C'est bien beau les breloques… mais, à manger ! S'écria Ganju

— Pas de Hamburger ! Grogna Soi Fong. Ils me passent par les trous de nez à présent !

— Hai ! » S'exclama le groupe qui partit en quête de barbecue appétissant.

La fin d'après-midi fut chaleureuse. Tous apprécièrent le retour d'Ichigo. Ils finirent au concert des Gorillaz. Pour ensuite se diriger vers le concert d'un petit groupe inconnu du public. Le peu de spectateurs permis au SoulsTorn de s'asseoir sur le sol. Kukkaku finit entre les jambes d'Ichigo qui l'entoura de ses bras.

« Une chance qui ne pleut pas ! Sourit Kukkaku.

— Ne parle pas d'malheur sœurette… Grogna Ganju.

— Ouaih… C'est déjà compliqué de jouer en plein air… alors, ne nous rajoute pas la pluie. » Approuva Gin.

Le groupe regagna plus tard ses logements. Ichigo eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il s'enferma dans sa caravane. Il défit sa casquette et ébouriffa ses longs cheveux blancs.

« Tss… Ichigo… hein ? »

Shiro se déshabilla et se jeta sur son lit… Ses doigts fouillèrent le sol et il attrapa une bouteille de whisky.

« L'ciel ici n'est pas assez haut… »

°°0°0°°

Le groupe quitta le festival pour s'envoler vers la France et l'Allemagne. Shiro avait repris son rôle et se retrouvait la plupart du temps torse nu à la fin des concerts, dévoilant un peu plus de tatouages à chaque fois.

Ganju souffla un soir

« Il compte tout cartographier sur sa peau ?

— Ça m'fait penser à prison Break… » rétorqua Gin en admirant le musicien qui se redressait après avoir branché sa basse.

Les muscles faisaient mouvoir les dessins sur sa peau. Les motifs les plus évidents étaient ceux ressemblant à des chaînes autour de ses biceps. Son corps mature qui n'avait rien de celui d'un adolescent faisait soupirer Soi Fong et Kukkaku. Ashito en venait même à faire des crises de jalousies.

« Arrête de le mater !

— La jalousie c'n'est pas ton truc Ashito alors arrête ! »

Shiro se tourna vers eux et demanda…

« On s'remet au travail ?

— T'as que ce mot là à la bouche ! t'en fais quoi de l'amusement ? Demanda Kukkaku exaspéré.

— Comment ? Rétorqua Shiro en plissant des yeux. A notre dernière sortie, on s'est r'trouvés au poste de police parce que t'avais fracassé le mobilier d'une auberge ! J'n'sais pas si t'as vu le nombre de babby-sitter qui nous entoure ?

— Semons-les ? » Suggère Soi Fong.

Tous se tournèrent vers la brune. Elle les regarda surpris.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

— On irait où ? J'vous rappelle qu'aucun de nous ne parle allemand ! Constata Gin en claquant sa langue contre le palais.

— On s'en fou… Gronda Shiro. On s'taille ! »

L'ensemble du groupe se dispersa. Certains se faufilèrent aux toilettes pour s'échapper par la fenêtre. D'autres quittèrent les lieux par les issues de secours et la porte principale pour Shiro. Un employé du studio appela le musicien et lança un tissu. Le bassiste leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur

« Vous allez avoir froid… »

Shiro observa son torse nu et enfila le T-Shirt noir que l'employé lui avait lancé. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et disparu. Shiro déambula autour du bâtiment pour retrouver ses co-équipiers et ne trouva personne. Haussant les épaules, il quitta les lieux et se fondit dans la foule. Il fut vite reconnu, mais personne n'osa s'approcher de la star. Voyant qu'il aurait un semblant de paix et trop heureux de se retrouver seul, et ce, depuis un moment, l'albinos visita la ville.

Un petit groupe le suivait, mais comme personne ne l'importunait, le musicien fit comme s'il ne voyait rien. Le bassiste eut envie d'une glace en passant devant un marchand ambulant. Il fouilla ses poches et n'y trouva pas l'ombre d'une pièce de monnaie. Il soupira contrarié lorsqu'une petite voix suggéra dans un anglais incertain.

« J…je pourrai vous en payer une ? »

Surpris Shiro rencontra le visage d'une adolescente rougissante.

« T'as du fric ?

— Oui… Dites-moi ce qui… vous fera plaisir ?

Shiro se tapota le menton et attrapa la main de la jeune fille qui crut défaillir.

« J'hésite… Il est marqué quoi comme parfum sur son panneau ? Interrogea Shiro.

— Euh… café, chocolat, vanille, pistache, noisette, framboise, ananas, coco, rhum raisin, fraise…

— Fraise ! Deux boules… Et commande-toi s'en une. Tu vas m'faire visiter la ville…

— Bien…

— T'as l'temps ?

— Euh… oui…

— J't'attends ! »

Shiro attrapa la glace que le marchand lui tendait. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et déclara à sa nouvelle amie

« J'ai toujours trouvé ses glaces perverses !

— Euh… oui ! » Fit la jeune fille, écarlate.

°°0°0°°

Le groupe des SoulsTorn était aligné en rang d'oignons devant leurs gardes du corps et Lisa qui hurlait furieuse.

« Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous alliez faire ? Où est Shiro ?

— On n'est pas… On s'y est pris comme ça, personne ne savait où se trouvaient les autres…

— Bâclé quoi ! Maugréa Gin en levant les yeux au ciel.

— On aurait dû faire un plan… Souffla Kukkaku.

— Vous auriez dû tous être là ! S'énerva Lisa. Parce que…

— Je voulais le voir… »

Tous se tournèrent d'un bloc et rencontrèrent le regard sombre de Jiruga Nnoitra qui se tenait sur le seuil. Son regard balaya les artistes avec une certaine déception. Il traversa la salle et demanda

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu aller ?

— Mais… mais… qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Kukkaku abasourdi.

— Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Par contre où est-il ?

— Aucune idée ! Répliqua Gin. On n'avait pas de plan. On voulait juste respirer, soufflez un peu… On est au bout du rouleau… Continua Gin en lançant un regard de défi à Lisa.

— Je repars ce soir pour le Japon… Je veux le voir… » Rétorqua Nnoitra.

L'homme d'affaires quitta la pièce et Lisa demanda

« Que faisons-nous ?

— Retrouvez-le ! S'il lui arrivait quelque chose… Je ne vous le pardonnerai pas ! »

Jiruga traversa le bâtiment et se mit en tête de retrouver Ichigo avant qu'il ne parte. Le jeune homme avait été fou de joie lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Ichigo se trouvait en Allemagne comme lui. Son voyage d'affaires forcé lui donnait l'occasion de pouvoir rencontrer le musicien, et ce, en toute discrétion grâce à Kyouraku. Son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée qu'il puisse le serrer contre lui une nouvelle fois.

Gin quant à lui demanda, pensif.

« On est censé faire quoi ?

— Rien ! Vous avez fait assez de bêtises pour aujourd'hui. Vous retournez à l'hôtel ! Demain matin, vous partez pour Taiwan…

— C'est nouveau ? Interrogea surprise Kukkaku.

— C'est tombé en début d'après-midi et j'étais occupé avec vos papiers pour vous avertir… désolée.

— Y'a l'air… Murmura Ashito fatigué.

— Je veux rentrer à la maison… Souffla Soi Fong en s'effondrant contre son mari.

— C'est où au juste ? Demanda Gin, contrarié.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, alors allez faire vos bagages. »

Le groupe descendit des studios pour se diriger vers le monospace qui les attendait. Beaucoup de fans s'étaient déplacés pour avoir l'occasion de les apercevoir. Ils prirent le temps de signer des autographes. Beaucoup cherchèrent Shiro du regard, mais ne le trouvèrent pas.

°°0°0°°

Allongé sur l'herbe d'un parc, Shiro discutait poésie avec sa nouvelle amie, une canette de coca à la main. Emie avait tout juste dix-huit ans et était très timide de nature. Elle avait avoué à Shiro qu'elle avait été le voir comme un ultime défi qu'elle devait affronter, afin de savoir si elle aurait le courage de se lancer dans la musique. Un peu comme une bouée à la mer…

« Tu t'en lances souvent des défis comme ça ?

— Souvent… répondit sérieusement Emie.

— Et… t'arrives à… surmonter ta peur ?

— Non… sourit la jeune fille. C'est la première fois en fait… que j'arrive… à franchir le pas…

— C'est parce que ton désir était profond ! » Répondit Shiro qui bougea et cala sa tête sur le ventre d'Emie en observant le ciel.

— Vous êtes bien là ? » Interrogea Emie surprise par la familiarité du bassiste.

— Ouaih… Mais tes potes peuvent pas la boucler ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête et lança un regard menaçant aux trois jeunes hommes qui les fixaient toujours stupéfaits. Ils se demandaient encore comment Emie avait fait pour approcher Shiro.

« Nous on veut bien te laisser, mais on devait se produire ce soir…

— Je le sais mais je ne peux pas lui demander de partir… Souffla la jeune fille admirative.

— Qu'est ce que vous baragouinez ?

— Euh… Nous devons nous produire ce soir… Souffla Emie rougissante.

— Pourquoi tu l'n'as pas dit ?

— Parce que… par…

— On y va ! Lança le bassiste.

— Vous venez aussi ? S'étonna la chanteuse

— Ouaih ça t'dérange ? Demanda shiro en haussant les sourcils.

— Non… non…

— J'vais jouer aussi… Maugréa l'albinos.

— Vous feriez ça ? Demanda Ernie, le souffle coupé.

— Bien sûr ! Allez, j'ai besoin d'm'amuser ! »

Le groupe fut fou de joie et tous montèrent dans une vieille Mercedes retapée de brique de broc. Un sourire fin étira les lèvres de shiro. Ils discutèrent en route du répertoire du groupe. Arrivé à destination, le bassiste sourit en voyant la petite salle. Quand il fit son entrée par-derrière avec le reste du groupe, il vit l'air atterré du personnel. Shiro ne comprenait rien aux paroles en allemand, mais il demanda sèchement

« J'veux une basse ! »

Le jeune Billy lui tendit sa Fendler d'occasion en tremblant. Shiro retira son T-shirt et passa la sangle autour de ses épaules larges. Il se brancha sur un empli et vérifia le réglage des cordes.

« T'as pas ce son-là avec ta basse Billy habituellement ?

— Nan ! J'en r'viens pas ! Comment il fait pour avoir… avoir ce _son_ ! Ma basse est possédée ! »

Shiro se mit à lire les tablatures du groupe et écouta attentivement les morceaux qu'ils joueraient, principalement des reprises.

« M'sieur, Fit Thomas… on peut jouer aussi une de vos chansons… On les connaît toutes…

— Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Shiro à son interprète.

— Que nous pourrions jouer un de vos morceaux…

— Lequel savez-vous le mieux jouer ?

— Bring to me…

— Ok ! On y va… J'm'callerai sur vous… »

Dans la salle, les habitués étaient énervés contrairement à leur habitude. Une rumeur se rependait et quand Shiro arriva sur scène avec le groupe des schwarze Schatten* tous sifflèrent et l'ambiance si calme devint délirante dans le petit club. Ichigo tourna son visage vers le groupe qui se lança immédiatement, totalement en confiance avec le bassiste.

Le gérant vit avec stupéfaction son club se remplir au point qu'il dû refuser du monde. Il avait quelque mal à circuler dans son établissement plein à craquer. Le son lourd de la basse de Shiro lui donnait le frisson. Il intercepta quelques instants ce type à moitié nu, piercé et tatoué, dont les muscles saillants roulaient sous sa peau. Il avait l'impression de voir un fauve. En tout cas, il lui serait reconnaissant éternellement, son club allait voir sa côte s'envoler avec sa présence dans les lieux.

Shiro était un peu dérouté par la voix si claire de la chanteuse. Il était charmé. Elle était plus douce que celle de Kukkaku qui était plus sensuelle et plus grave en comparaison. Il ne fit aucun jeu de scène la petite occupait la scène à elle toute seule. Shiro eut un sourire. Il avait l'impression de voir un ange dans son jean's troué et son T-Shirt blanc à motif en spirale. Elle ne possédait aucun artifice et quelque part, cela le toucha.

°°0°0°°

Lorsque Shiro rentra au petit matin, il croisa plusieurs employés de l'hôtel qui changeait de service. Tous regardaient les yeux exorbités, le musicien torse nu qui traversait le hall avec une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez, ses longs cheveux blancs flottant jusqu'à ses fesses. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il vit Kukkaku allongé sur son lit. Il la secoua. Cette dernière se réveilla difficilement

« Où t'étais ?

— Et vous ?

— On s'est fait chopper par les gardes figure-toi ! Maugréa Kukkaku d'une voix embrumée par le sommeil.

— Vraiment ?

— T'étais ou bon sang… tout le monde t'as cherché !

— J'm'suis baladé. Grinça des dents Shiro qui n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus.

— Sache qu'on quitte l'Allemagne pour Taiwan dans deux heures !

— Oh… »

Kukkaku se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. En arrivant devant la porte, elle se tourna vers Shiro qui retirait son pantalon.

« Tu sais… Jiruga Nnoitra était ici et…

— Qui ça ? » Demanda Shiro en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

L'indifférence avec laquelle le bassiste prit la nouvelle stupéfia la chanteuse. Il passa devant elle et ne semblait pas le moins du monde troublé.

« Bon… j'voudrai allez prendre ma douche et faire les valises…

— Ok… on s'attend tous dans le hall ».

Shiro soupira quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Puis, termina sa course sous la douche en sifflotant. Il avait passé une excellente soirée, et ce, comme rarement depuis longtemps.


	25. Chapter 25

bonjour à toutes ^^

Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Malo-chan, Aeal, tam, Skyra7 de m'avoir laissé une review... ça me fait très plaisir ^^. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture et de vous dire à bientôt !

**Disclamer** : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

**Rating** : M (pour langage et différentes scènes de mon cru !)

**Genre** : AU / Angst / Romance.

**Paring** : Grimmjow x Ichigo / Nnoitra x Ichigo et d'autres.

**Bêta-lecture** : Ichiix / **Relecture** : Seeliah.

**NOTE DU 10.08.2010** : J'ai terminé l'écriture complète de cette histoire qui compte 37 chapitres. J'ai donc repris les 12 premiers parus ici, en y apportant quelques modifications afin de coller aux évènements développés plus tard.

**Synopsis** : Grimmjow a proposé à Ichigo de concrétiser leurs quinze ans de vie commune par un mariage. Ichigo accepte mais, quand Grimmjow lui dit qu'il veut partir en voyage de Noces aux Iles Grenadines... Ichigo est paniqué ! Il ne sait pas nager. Grimmjow engage un maître nageur, Nnoitra Jiruga, pour remédier au problème. Tout se passerait bien si... Grimmjow n'était pas d'une jalousie maladive.

°°O°O°°

Cela faisait quinze jours qu'ils étaient rentrés au Japon et la maison de disque avait fait en sorte que cela se fasse discrètement. Le groupe était épuisé. Une voiture les avait attendus devant le jet privé mis à leur disposition. Tous se séparèrent brièvement. Kukkaku, elle, disparu dans la voiture de son fiancé, sans un regard en arrière vers le reste de ses amis. Elle était à bout.

Shiro observa le tarmac et s'enfonça dans la voiture de location. Il remercia ses chauffeurs et salua le reste du groupe d'un bref salut. Lisa avertit

« Nous viendrons te chercher d'ici quelques jours…

— Fous-moi la paix ! »

Abandonnant le véhicule, le bassiste s'enfonça dans son immeuble. Une fois à l'intérieur il se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit, vidé de toute substance. Il resta une semaine enfoui sous ses couettes, refusant de se raser ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Le bassiste avait seulement besoin de dormir.

Quand il émergea, Shiro finit sous la douche. Il trouva des instantanés dans son appartement. Il appela un traiteur pour se faire livrer des sushis. Shiro se frotta les mains à l'idée de manger sainement. Quand le livreur vit devant lui le musicien le plus populaire du pays, il en resta bouche bée.

Shiro lui fourra l'argent dans sa pochette. Il déclara moqueur

« J'compte sur toi pour être discret !

— Hai ! » Fit le livreur en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Bondissant dans son appartement, Shiro posa son plateau sur sa table basse. Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé. L'albinos soupira de contentement d'entendre parler japonais. Il mangea avec appétit et ensuite décida de sortir. Mais où pouvait-il aller ? L'idée lui vint en voyant au cours d'un reportage l'université de Todai. La nostalgie le traversa vaguement. Puis un sourire pervers effleura ses lèvres. Il connaissait quelqu'un là-bas !

Shiro natta ses cheveux en une longue tresse. Il s'habilla avec les vêtements d'Ichigo de manière sobre. Chemise et pantalon classique. Il défit ses lentilles de contact et plaça une casquette sur sa tête. Ses cheveux étaient placés de telle sorte que personne ne pouvait en voir leur couleur de craie. L'homme marcha dans la ville comme le plus parfait des inconnus, le sourire qui effleurait son visage disparut peu à peu. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Les souvenirs de ces derniers mois lui remontaient en mémoire. Une vie décousue, menée dans l'alcool et le sexe avec des relation d'un soir ou d'une heure, de parfaits inconnus. Yasei… n'était qu'une vague réminiscence d'une période qui lui semblait douloureuse. Il avait l'impression de vivre sur des sables mouvants. Tout bougeait… tout le temps. Seul le groupe était un élément sur lequel il pouvait compter.

Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Shiro ne savait plus. Todai lui semblait comme un véritable paradis à côté de son enfer quotidien. Il s'était senti chez lui. Des résurgences de sa vie là-bas lui revenaient avec acuité. Avait-il vraiment gagné au change avec sa vie d'artiste ? Il était seul, malheureux et finirait toxico, alcoolique, dans une vulgaire chambre d'hôtel s'il continuait à brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts.

Une demi-heure plus tard, sortant du métro, Shiro se dirigea vers l'entrée de Todai. De nouveaux souvenirs effleurèrent sa mémoire. C'est avec une certaine nostalgie qu'il passa devant son ancien appartement. Le souvenir de Jiruga l'attendant devant la porte lui serra le cœur. Mais maintenant tout cela était bien fini.

Tournant les talons, Shiro se dirigea vers les murs de la faculté de chimie. Il resta immobile à contempler les murs immenses. Tellement de souvenirs se précipitaient dans sa tête. Le musicien entra dans le bâtiment et grimpa l'escalier qu'il avait monté et descendu tant de fois dans une autre vie. Son regard se fit plus sombre… Peu à peu Ichigo s'imprégnait de l'atmosphère et revivait à chaque pas qu'il effectuait. Quand s'était-il égaré ? Qu'était-il devenu ?

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la bibliothèque, il eut l'impression d'entrer au ralenti. Ses pensées le laissaient pantelant. La gorge nouée, il traversa la pièce. Son regard se posa sur les physionomies d'Hanataru et d'Ekon. Les deux hommes discutaient paisiblement. Ichigo croisa quelques élèves qu'il avait rencontrés au temps où il travaillait ici. Ichigo eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis ce temps. Tout était si vivant en lui.

L'albinos s'engouffra dans les rayonnages, ses doigts effleuraient les couvertures. Combien de temps avait-il passé sans être entré dans une vraie bibliothèque ? Ichigo s'arrêta brusquement en reconnaissant l'allée où il se trouvait. Son pouls s'accéléra. Le musicien se crispa lorsqu'il entendit une voix qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre si tôt.

« Si je m'attendais à ça… Kurosaki-san… »

Se tournant lentement, Ichigo croisa le regard noisette de Shinji. L'homme l'observait gravement, visiblement surpris par la présence du musicien dans les locaux.

« Vous vous êtes perdu ? Ironisa le blond.

— Il semblerait… Souffla Ichigo. Il semblerait… Hirako-san… »

Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'Ichigo puisse expliquer d'où elles pouvaient provenir. L'albinos se sentit fatigué brutalement. Il se laissa chuter sur le sol, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Shinji traversa l'allée et s'agenouilla à côté du bassiste en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes venu chercher ici… Kurosaki-san ? Vous n'avez plus rien ici…

— Si… vous… »

Ichigo tourna son visage vers le blond qui le regardait, surpris à présent. Au moment où il avait prononcé ces paroles, cela sonna comme une évidence. La seule personne qui ait été constante avec lui c'était Shinji. Ichigo était sûr que s'il entretenait une relation avec le professeur d'université, il pourrait faire face à nouveau. Il sortirait de son enfer personnel. Il l'aimait après tout, non ?

Hirako secoua la tête et déclara presque froidement

« Vous croyez qu'il vous suffit de vous pointer ici pour que je vous accepte ? Vous avez refusé la dernière fois et qu'est-ce qui me fait croire… » Shinji se redressa et déclara presque froidement « Je ne suis pas à votre disposition parce que vous avez mal Kurosaki… »

Shiro se redressa et fixa intensément le blond qui se tenait devant lui. Shinji scruta du regard l'homme son interlocuteur. Quelque chose avait changé sans qu'il puisse dire quoi.

« Vous lui aviez dit… que vous ne l'abandonneriez pas ! Cracha Shiro presque désespéré.

— De quoi parlez-vous Kurosaki ?

— Je ne suis pas Ichigo Kurosaki… »

Shinji fronça les sourcils et demanda

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Shiro eut un sourire ironique et repoussa le professeur contre les étagères et posa ses deux bras autour du visage du blond. Shinji vit le visage du roux si proche de lui, il ne lui connaissait pas cette expression presque psychotique sur les traits. Il comprit confusément ou vaguement que l'ancien bibliothécaire souffrait de dédoublement de personnalité. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

« Il était venu vous demander de l'aide et vous l'avez laissé tomber, comme les autres !

— Pardon ? S'étonna Shinji.

— Trop tard ! » Souffla désespéré le roux.

Shiro voulut partir, mais une main emprisonna son poignet. Tournant son visage, il croisa le regard sombre de Shinji.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais… il hors de question que le dénommé Shiro prenne le dessus sur Kurosaki.

— Il n'a plus le droit de vivre ! Répondit sèchement Shiro.

— Il est à moi… Souffla Shinji.

— Il n'est plus… bye, bye… Ichigo… » Ricana Shiro.

Le bassiste voulu une nouvelle fois se détacher mais il fut plaqué violemment contre le rayonnage. Le visage d'Hirako était grave, ce dernier déclara calmement.

« Si Kurosaki est venu demander mon aide… je la lui apporterai. Mais je ne peux pas l'aimer si vous êtes présent tous les deux. C'est Ichigo que j'aime, pas Shiro… »

Les yeux ambre fouillèrent le regard noisette. Shiro siffla

« Vous mentez, vous venez de lui dire que vous n'étiez pas à sa disposition…

— Je mentais ! Il déboule sans rien dire… J'ai été blessé par son refus la dernière fois… J'ch'suis un homme. Pas un objet… et puis, il a tout ce qu'il veut, alors pourquoi moi ?

— Parce qu'il croit en vous… cet imbécile ! » Maugréa Shiro.

Shinji se pencha en avant, son front touchant le haut de la casquette d'Ichigo. Les doigts d'Hirako caressèrent le visage devant lui.

« Laisse-moi lui parler Shiro… »

L'albinos ferma les yeux quelques instants, la respiration d'Ichigo se fit soudain plus ample. Quand Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, la méfiance qu'il trouva à l'intérieur rassura Shinji.

« Ichigo… je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute sérieusement, mais pas ici. Peux-tu m'attendre à l'extérieur de ce bâtiment. Te souviens-tu de mon appartement ?

— Un peu… »

Shinji rappela son adresse et se releva tout en observant le musicien qui se redressait à son tour. Ichigo semblait observer son environnement. Il ne s'attendait pas à pareil développement.

« Je vous attendrai ce soir… »

Ichigo hocha la tête et quitta la bibliothèque, hébété. Shinji l'appela et Ichigo se tourna

« Je ne veux pas de Shiro… » Avertit le blond.

Sans un mot, Ichigo quitta les lieux. Le regard absent, le roux rentra chez lui. Il ne sut pas très bien comment il avait réussi le prodige de rentrer chez lui sauf. Cela lui importait peu. Une fois dans son appartement, le roux se changea et enfila un T-Shirt et un pantalon noir confortable, ainsi que des doc'Martins. Il laissa ses cheveux longs libres sur ses épaules. Il observa sa montre et pour tuer le temps, il joua de la basse en faisant un cover des Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Lorsqu'il se présenta devant la porte de Shinji, il était tard. Le blond ouvrit la porte, exaspéré et le foudroya du regard.

« Mon dîner a brûlé à force de t'attendre !

— Je suis désolé… j'ai oublié l'heure… Marmonna Ichigo confus. J't'paye le resto ?

— Si c'est pour qu'une horde de fans nous tombent dessus, hors de question ! Tu mangeras brûlé !

— Ok…

— Entre… crétin ! »

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et sourit. Le musicien balaya la pièce qui servait de salon bibliothèque. Immédiatement, il se dirigea vers cette dernière pour caresser les livres du bout des doigts. Shinji resta un instant figé, pour ensuite se diriger vers la cuisine. Il sortit le plat du four. Les lasagnes étaient sèches, mais tant pis ! Ils les mangeraient comme ça, ça apprendra à ce sombre crétin de musicien à arriver à l'heure.

Shinji se figea quand deux bras encerclèrent ses épaules. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque les lèvres de Kurosaki effleurèrent sa nuque. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il attendait cela depuis trop longtemps, mais pas comme ça. Il ne connaissait rien au dédoublement de personnalité, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire bouffer tout cru par cet homme.

« Ichigo… c'est déjà cramé, j'n'ai pas l'intention de manger froid… Tu comprends ?

— Hai…

— A table ! »

Shinji eut l'impression d'avoir froid quand le roux s'éloigna de lui. Mais, il ne fit aucun geste. Ils mangèrent en silence, ou presque… Le blond avait mis un fond musical et au bout d'un moment, il vit Ichigo se figer.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Shinji.

— Hirako-san… je voudrai… être sûr.

— De quoi ?

— Sur ce que vous m'avez dit… Je ne sais plus qui je suis… j'ai l'impression de m'égarer. J'ai tout perdu… Tout va trop vite… si vite, je n'ai pas l'impression de pouvoir contrôler quoique ce soit. Les gens me parlent parce que je suis célèbre. Parce que je peux leur apporter quelque chose. Mais, tout ce que je veux c'est… être moi !

— Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Shiro ?

— Il m'aide…

— Qui est Shiro ? »

Ichigo leva les yeux vers Shinji et murmura d'une voix faible et mal à l'aise.

« Mon jumeau…

— Ton jumeau ? S'étonna Shinji.

— Quand… Lors… »

Ichigo fit échouer son front entre ses mains. Il se voyait mal expliquer toute sa vie comme ça en quelques secondes.

« Pas grave, t'm'raconteras une prochaine fois ! C'que j'veux savoir c'est c'que t'attends de moi ? Après tout, je me suis pris un sacré râteau la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vu !

— Je voudrais… »

Ichigo leva les yeux vers Shinji troublé. Ne sachant pas bien lui-même ce qu'il attendait du blond. Tout ce qu'il savait… c'est qu'il était stable. Qu'il représentait comme un pilier solide dans une existence qui partait dans tous les sens. Il savait confusément que Shinji se comporterait toujours de la même manière avec lui, célèbre ou pas. Pourtant, il l'avait traité pire que n'importe quelle autre personne dans sa vie.

Les yeux d'Ichigo rencontrèrent les yeux noisette de Shinji et il souffla

« Fais-moi crier… »

Hirako haussa un sourcil et il se plaça devant l'albinos et attrapa son menton. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Là… tu vas attendre ! J'ne suis pas un homme facile et j'ch'suis pas à ta disposition. Il va falloir que tu me mérites Ichigo Kurosaki… et j'ai mes conditions !

— Lesquelles ? Souffla le roux attentif.

— Pas de Shiro… sauf pour tes concerts. Je ne suis pas un imbécile. Il est ton personnage de scène. Mais, ici… c'est toi que je veux voir !

— Je ne suis pas toujours capable de le contrôler.

— Alors s'il m'écoute, qu'il se le fourre dans le crâne. Je n'veux pas non plus que tu transportes ton boulot chez moi ! J'veux dire par là, je ne suis pas une annexe de ton studio. Je veux bien de temps en temps… mais constamment je t'explose… Je ne suis pas un de tes fans et ta musique ne m'touche pas !

— Hai… »

Cela blessa Ichigo qui se renfrogna.

« Je n'suis pas Jiruga Nnoitra !

— Je…

— Non… laisse-moi finir ! Si nous sortons ensemble… C'n'est pas avec son ombre derrière ou aucun souvenir de ce type ! Il est marié et sa femme est enceinte ! »

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

« Sa vie… il la mène sans toi !

— Il était venu me voir en Allemagne il y a presque un mois… Souffla Ichigo.

— Sa femme va accoucher dans moins de trois mois. Répondit Shinji en se redressant.

La surprise était totale sur les traits du musicien. Shinji se détourna et se servit une bière. Il s'appuya confortablement contre le meuble derrière lui. Il ne quittait pas le roux des yeux. Son regard s'attarda sur les longs cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins. Shinji déclara doucement

« Ichigo… Je ne veux pas être exposé… »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un court instant. Le portable d'Ichigo vibra, surpris le roux décrocha.

« Hai…

— Ichigo… enfin ! Nous avons su que tu étais rentré… pourquoi tu n'es pas passé à la maison ? » Demanda Mazaki inquiète.

Ichigo grimaça et se gratta le front, en se traitant d'imbécile intérieurement.

« Ch'suis désolé maman… J'passerai demain.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Oui…

— Tu te fais appeler Shiro maintenant ?

— C'est mon nom de scène… Marmonna Ichigo contrarié.

— Ton père m'a dit… mais je m'inquiétais… Tu manges à la maison demain midi ?

— Ok…

— Je suis heureuse d'entendre que tu vas bien. Les… magazines… ils disent des choses sur toi…

— Laisse-les dire ! Personne ne connaît ma vie…

— Et… pour Kukkaku ?

— C'était pour faire diversion… Maman, je t'expliquerai demain, c'est compliqué comme ça au téléphone…

— A demain alors… Je suis impatiente.

— Oui… à demain… »

Ichigo soupira et leva les yeux sur Shinji qui rentrait dans la pièce.

« Tu dois régler d'autres problèmes ?

— Ma mère…

— Oh… Sourit Shinji.

— Dans trois mois, ça fera un an que je ne l'ai pas vu… Rétorqua Ichigo.

— Quand même…

— Elle s'inquiète… j'ai horreur de ça ! bon… je vais rentrer…. »

Ichigo se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une main se glissa dans la sienne, surpris l'albinos tourna son visage vers Shinji qui le fixait toujours gravement.

« J'espère te revoir et… autrement que dans un an…

— Si t'es libre… demain soir…

— Deux soirs d'affilée… tu me gâtes. Ironisa le blond.

— Tss… »

Ichigo disparut rapidement. C'était confus dans sa tête, mais il se sentait inexplicablement mieux. Un sourire effleurait ses lèvres. Pourtant, il dû s'engouffrer rapidement dans un taxi quand une nuée de fans sortie de nulle part lui sauta dessus. La vie lui sembla moins sombre. La douleur s'atténuait. Ses doigts effleurèrent la chaîne autour de son cou. Oui… la douleur de l'absence se refermait doucement.

°°0°0°°

Le lendemain, la journée passa rapidement. Le déjeuner avec ses parents se déroula mieux que l'avait appréhendé l'albinos. Ses parents avaient parfaitement intégré sa nouvelle façon de s'accoutrer, quoiqu'ils aient été choqués. Ichigo ressemblait tellement à Shiro que le couple avait cru leur second fils ressuscité.

Au cours de l'après-midi, le roux eut un air en tête et abandonna ses parents pour prendre un papier une feuille et à poser ses idées. Il téléphona à Gin et se mit à chantonner l'air. Ce dernier déclara préférer venir le rejoindre à la clinique de son père.

Une heure plus tard, Gin et Rangiku entraient. Mazaki fut heureuse de les accueillir. Gin se précipita dans le salon où se tenaient Isshin et Ichigo.

« J'adore !

— Mon père et moi avons aménagé le salon pour qu'on puisse composer en paix.

— Super ! On ne dérangera pas les voisins ? Demanda Gin inquiet.

— Ma maison est insonorisée…

— Génial…

Les deux hommes se mirent à gratter sur leurs instruments, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Joue-le en 7/4… mode fa myxolydien… »

Ichigo changea pour accompagner le guitariste. Oubliant totalement l'heure, les deux musiciens composèrent toute l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo se souvienne de Shinji.

« Putain…

— Qu'est ce que t'as ? Demanda Gin surpris.

— Shinji !

— Shinji ? C'est qui encore ? »

Mais Ichigo ne l'écoutait plus, il se mit à composer le numéro de Shinji. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, inquiet. Le téléphone ne décrochait pas. L'albinos se tourna vers sa famille et déclara

« Je dois vous laisser… J'dois aller voir quelqu'un…

— Hirako Shinji ? interrogea sa mère.

— Tu te souviens de lui ? S'étonna Ichigo.

— Et bien… tu n'as pas eu tant de petits amis que ça… Et puis, l'année dernière… enfin, c'était surprenant de te voir tomber dans les bras d'un autre homme que Jiruga-kun.

— Quoi ? S'écria Rangiku. Il a eu une aventure après Jiruga ?

— Oh ça va… Marmonna Ichigo.

— Finalement, tu y tenais plus que cela… Ichigo. Sourit Isshin.

— Il faut croire…

— Prends ma voiture…

— Merci !»

Ichigo attrapa une veste et sortit précipitamment. Son cœur s'emballait à l'idée d'avoir encore raté son rendez-vous avec le blond. Il conduisit toutefois prudemment. Lorsqu'il se gara en bas de l'immeuble d'Hirako, le musicien leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et ne vit aucune lumière allumée. L'albinos traversa rapidement l'espace et entra dans le hall de l'immeuble en même temps qu'une jolie locataire.

« Vous être Shiro ? Reconnu la jeune femme.

— Oui… je vous remercie de me faire entrer…

— Oh… ce n'est pas tous les jours que je risque de vous croiser… Si ? Fit-elle avec espoir.

— Euh… pas vraiment…

— Dommage… J'peux avoir un autographe ?

— Bien sûr ! Mais, je n'ai pas de stylo…

— Tenez ! »

La jeune femme tendit une feuille et un crayon. Rapidement, Ichigo rendit le matériel à la brune et quitta les lieux pour emprunter l'escalier. Il ne voulait pas que qui ce soit sache où il se rendait. Le musicien sonna à la porte avec insistance. Mais personne n'ouvrit. Ichigo jura. Mais, sursauta violemment quand la voix railleuse de Shinji se fit entendre derrière lui.

« J'peux savoir pourquoi tu squattes comme un SDF devant ma porte ?

— Je suis venu pour notre rendez-vous ! »

Shinji haussa un sourcil et souleva la manche de son manteau pour voir l'heure s'afficher à sa montre. Un léger sifflement se fit entendre.

« C'est sûr que nous ne vivons pas sur le même fuseau horaire !

— J'ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Grinça des dents Ichigo.

— J'suppose que doit m'habituer ?

Ichigo dansa sur ses jambes et marmonna confus.

« Quand j'compose, j'oublie tout…

— C'est bien c'que je disais… Allez entrons… »

A peine eurent-ils fermé la porte que le portable d'Ichigo vibra.

« Quoi ? Demanda excédé l'albinos.

— Ahhh ! Fit Kouyraku.

— Quoi Aahhh… Maugréa Ichigo.

— Tu vas me sauver la vie…

— Que se passe-t-il encore ?

— Le bassiste du groupe des Musessuu* s'est cassé le poignet et leur album doit être fini pour demain midi. J'n'ai personne à part toi !

— Pas possible… » Marmonna Ichigo contrarié.

Son regard se porta sur Shinji qui laissa son geste de se déshabiller en suspens.

« Tu faisais quelque chose ? Demanda Kyouraku surpris.

— Figure-toi que j'ai une vie…

— Tu ne pourrais pas faire une exception ? S'il te plaît ? » Supplia Shunsui.

— Merde !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna Shinji en voyant l'air contrarié d'Ichigo.

— On me demande dépanner un groupe… pour cette nuit, en tant que bassiste ! »

Shinji soupira et finit de retirer sa veste.

« Vas-y, si c'est important…

— Mais toi ?

— Je survivrai… ça fait des années que j't'attends, ch'suis plus à une nuit près…

— Viens avec moi ! Proposa Ichigo.

— Oui… ton ami peut venir, et comme cela je saurai à quoi il ressemble ! Déclara Shunsui.

— N'essaye pas de me coincer… Grogna le musicien.

— J'n'y connais rien…

— J'n'serai pas long…

— Si c'est comme tes rendez-vous, je peux prendre une couette… Marmonna Shinji. Ok ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je viens ! J't'jure…

— On arrive !

— Tu vas directement au studio trois !

— Ok… »

Ichigo franchit la distance qui le séparait de Shinji et se pencha pour l'embrasser brièvement. A sa surprise, il s'attarda plus que de nécessaire. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, troublés. Les doigts d'Hirako repoussèrent les cheveux blancs qui cachaient en partie le visage du musicien.

« On va être en retard… Je sais que c'est ta spécialité… mais n'abuse pas ! »

Les deux hommes descendirent par l'ascenseur pour se retrouver au sous-sol. Shinji prit sa voiture pour plus de discrétion. Une fois dehors, Ichigo l'aiguilla sur la route à prendre. Arrivé au sein de la maison de disque, le bassiste prit la direction du studio où on l'attendait. Il croisa Kyouraku qui sortait du dit studio.

« Oh… Oh… j'n'aurais pas cru te voir arriver aussi tôt !

— Dis merci à Shinji !

— 'lut ! » Salua le blond désinvolte.

Kyouraku haussa un sourcil et Ichigo fit les présentations. Ichigo se tourna vers le professeur et marmonna

« Si ça te semble trop long, tu pourras repartir et je prendrai un taxi…

— On verra… Va jouer au lieu de discuter !

— Venez avec moi Hirako-san… Invita Kyouraku.

— Où va Ichigo ? Demanda surpris le blond.

— Je vais vous expliquer… Vous ne connaissez rien à la musique…

— Y'a que le jazz qui m'intéresse, mais je ne connais rien aux enregistrements… Je suis assez curieux.

— Oh… je vais me faire un plaisir de vous faire découvrir alors… Ichigo tu connais le chemin ?

— Hai… Y'a des tablatures ?

— Elles t'attendent et…

— Je voudrais écouter ce qui a déjà été fait…

— Je vais prévenir les techniciens… »

Ichigo quitta son amant et Kyouraku, son regard avait changé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il entra dans le bocal et passa ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il attrapa sa bongo et lu les pages devant lui.

°°0°0°°

Shinji entra avec Kyouraku dans la partie réservée aux techniciens. Plusieurs hommes étaient présents. L'un deux demanda agressif

« C'est qui lui ?

— Mon invité ! Répondit courtoisement Shunsui. Et… si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je demande à Shiro de partir…

— Comment vous avez eu cette bête ? Demanda un autre homme.

— Disons que Shiro ne sait pas me dire non… Répondit Kyouraku avec le sourire. Pour être plus sérieux, il est très serviable. Vous devriez en prendre de la graine. »

Shinji s'appuya contre un mur et observa Ichigo qui écoutait visiblement les morceaux. Il semblait dans un autre monde, bien loin de celui d'une bibliothèque… et bien loin du monde musical que lui-même devait écouter, au vu des vêtements qu'arborait le groupe de jeune se tenant là. Visiblement leur caractère était assez difficile.

Shinji fut tiré de ses pensées par le son sourd de la basse. Le jeune homme se penchait d'avant en arrière. Ichigo se mit à jouer en se balançant, ses yeux suivaient les lignes. Ichigo s'arrêta et jura.

« J'recommence ça va pas ! »

Les musiciens se regardèrent surpris

« Comment ça.. ça va pas ? Il est meilleur que Shusuke !

— Regarde ce que c'est qu'un vrai pro… tu vas beaucoup apprendre de Shiro… Teira. »

Ichigo se reprit et se remit à jouer. Il joua et rejoua le morceau jusqu'à être satisfait de sa prestation. L'albinos était capable de reprendre les morceaux par cœur. Sur sa chaise, il se donnait à fond, montrant à peine des signes de fatigue. A la fin, Ichigo eut un petit sourire et se mit à jouer un morceau qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'album.

« Eh mais, c'est…

— Cold Sweet… Coupa Shinji avec le sourire.

— Et bien… et bien…

— A quoi il carbure ce mec ? Demanda le dénommé Teira.

— Shiro ne vit que pour la musique…

— Ou presque ! Répondit Shinji.

— Il n'pourrait pas entrer dans notre groupe ? Suggéra Asajiro.

— Nan mais ça va pas ! Hurla Kukkaku.

— Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Shunsui surpris.

— J'passais par là et j'ai su qu'Ichi était ici… Tu me l'as réquisitionné sans ma permission ! Hurla Kukkaku furieuse.

— Il n'est pas à toi et il a accepté ! Répondit calmement Shunsui.

— Regarde par ta faute… Ils veulent nous le prendre… Pas question les gars ! »

Kukkaku se tourna vers les musiciens et les foudroya du regard. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Ganju pas réveillé entra.

« Boucle là sœurette tu fais du bruit !

Ganju vit sa tête atterrir brutalement contre le mur. Toutefois, un bras souleva la chanteuse. Ashito demanda à Shunsui.

« Je peux la déposer où ?

— Vous êtes tous là ? S'étonna Kyouraku.

— Ben… on a su qu'Ichi était au studio donc… on vient ! En plus, Gin nous a dit qu'il a passé l'après-midi à composer avec lui. On est plutôt excité pour tester les morceaux.

— Vous êtes en vacances…

— Depuis quand tu nous accordes des vacances.

— J'voulais pas venir… » geignit Gin à la porte.

Le battant lui semblait soudain très confortable. Sa tête chercha à s'enfoncer dans le bois, comme s'il tentait d'aplatir un coussin en plume.

« Pousse-toi d'là ! Tu gênes Gin ! Déclara Soi Fong.

— Bon… marmonna Kukkaku. Les jeunes vous dégagez… nous on prend l'relais !

Sans se gêner, Kukkaku prit le micro et lança à Ichigo qui rangeait son matériel.

« Bouge pas on arrive ! »

Surpris, Ichigo leva les yeux et vit tous les musiciens de son groupe attroupés dans le local. La porte de son propre local s'ouvrit et tous les musiciens se prirent tous dans les bras, heureux de se retrouver au grand complet après ces deux semaines de répit. Ichigo leva la tête vers Shinji et vit que ce dernier hochait la tête.

« On est venu tester le nouveau morceau le plus prêt de la finition…

— On le terminera ensemble… Approuva Soi Fong.

— Ok… »

Tous attrapèrent les instruments présents et Kukkaku se mit à chantonner, accompagnée par Soi Fong. Ganju joua en sourdine. Puis, les guitares et la basse s'ajoutèrent. Ichigo se mit à chanter d'une voix enrouée.

Shinji sursauta. Le style était complètement différent de ce qu'il avait entendu avant. Tous les musiciens faisaient corps. Kukkaku et Ichigo s'observaient avec un sourire psychotique. Gin s'arrêta et prit des notes. Ichigo lui jeta un œil. Tous s'arrêtèrent. Le groupe discuta autour d'un point rythmique.

Ganju se mit à jouer les modifications. Kukkaku le suivit. La séance se termina au petit matin. Lorsqu'Ichigo rejoignit le local technique, Shinji dormait tranquillement sur sa chaise. Il l'avait attendu. L'albinos observa le bout de ses doigts en sang. Il se pencha et secoua doucement le blond qui plissa les yeux, surpris d'être en dehors de son lit.

« Tu as fini ?

— Hai… »

Le blond observa autour de lui et ne vit personne.

« On rentre ? Suggéra Ichigo.

— Où sont les autres ?

— Partis… Nous sommes seuls.

— Il est quelle heure ? Fit le blond en bâillant.

— Neuf heures du matin.

— Tu n'as pas dormi ?

— J'ai l'habitude ! Sourit Ichigo.

— Imbécile… Allez… on rentre ! »

Ichigo suivit Shinji. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Pourtant, il refusait de se laisser aller. Il lutta contre le sommeil. Dans la voiture, pourtant, il tomba comme une masse. Il eut un mal fou à se réveiller quand Shinji le secoua. Il le suivit comme un somnambule. Une fois arrivée à bon port, Shinji poussa Ichigo sur le matelas dans sa chambre. En voyant les doigts couverts de sang, Hirako soupira. Le blond déshabilla succinctement le musicien et nettoya les plaies de ses doigts abîmés. Il échoua lui-même un quart d'heure plus tard sur le lit et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Musessuu* = opportuniste


	26. Chapter 26

bonjour à toutes ^^

Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Malo-chan, Aeal, tam, Skyra7 de m'avoir laissé une review... ça me fait très plaisir ^^. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture et de vous dire à bientôt !

**Disclamer** : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

**Rating** : M (pour langage et différentes scènes de mon cru !)

**Genre** : AU / Angst / Romance.

**Paring** : Grimmjow x Ichigo / Nnoitra x Ichigo et d'autres.

**Bêta-lecture** : Ichiix / **Relecture** : Seeliah.

**NOTE DU 10.08.2010** : J'ai terminé l'écriture complète de cette histoire qui compte 37 chapitres. J'ai donc repris les 12 premiers parus ici, en y apportant quelques modifications afin de coller aux évènements développés plus tard.

**Synopsis** : Grimmjow a proposé à Ichigo de concrétiser leurs quinze ans de vie commune par un mariage. Ichigo accepte mais, quand Grimmjow lui dit qu'il veut partir en voyage de Noces aux Iles Grenadines... Ichigo est paniqué ! Il ne sait pas nager. Grimmjow engage un maître nageur, Nnoitra Jiruga, pour remédier au problème. Tout se passerait bien si... Grimmjow n'était pas d'une jalousie maladive.

°°O°O°°

Il était tard lorsque Shinji se réveilla l'après-midi même. Il s'assit sur son lit, se demandant ce qui provoquait son mal de tête. Il se souvint des événements d'un bloc. Il tourna la tête et il vit le corps allongé du musicien près du bord. Ses vêtements étaient froissés. Même endormi, il paraissait épuisé. Shinji soupira et se leva sans bruit. Il traversa sa chambre et se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner. Il haussa les épaules, ça irait mieux après une bonne tasse de café.

Quand cette dernière arriva entre ses doigts, il se dirigea vers le balcon et observa la circulation à l'extérieur. Dans quelle galère s'était-il fourré ? Ça il n'en avait aucune idée ! Le _Ichigo_ qu'il aimait avait disparu… pour faire place à un être trouble à la double personnalité. Un homme qui se battait pour conserver son identité dans un milieu d'apparence. Pourrait-il aider Kurosaki ? Avait-il envie de s'exposer… car un jour ou l'autre, la relation qu'ils entretenaient se saurait. Que ferait-il à ce moment là ?

Shinji souffla sur sa tasse et resserra son peignoir contre lui. Il sirota chaque gorgée. Son regard balayait la ville. Pourtant, quand il voyait le musicien qu'était devenu Kurosaki, il éprouvait de l'admiration. Jamais il n'aurait songé qu'il fût aussi bon. Il avait beau ne pas s'y connaître en musique, il n'en était pas stupide pour autant… et vu comment la chanteuse du groupe tenait à son bassiste, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Il était évident qu'un lien fort les unissait tous.

Kurosaki…. Il jura entre ses dents. Il l'avait aimé dès la première fois où il avait posé son regard sur cet homme torturé. Il se dégageait de ce type une aura de mystère, un magnétisme… cela ressemblait à une flamme qui attirait les insectes les plus beaux comme les plus vilains sans qu'aucun ne puisse se détourner du chemin mortel qu'ils empruntaient. C'était d'autant plus fort qu'il se souvenait, lui, avec une certaine précision, la nuit d'amour qu'il avait vécu avec Ichigo. Son regard, son attitude, son odeur, sa douceur, sa force… et l'amour qui enveloppait son partenaire quand il prenait son amant dans ses bras.

Un bruit attira l'attention de Shinji qui rentra dans son salon et repéra la veste de Kurosaki jetée sur un dossier de fauteuil. Il attrapa le portable et prit la communication.

« Hai ! Lâcha Shinji.

- C'n'est pas Shiro ? J'm'suis trompée de numér…

- C'est bien le portable d'Ichigo ! » Répondit calmement Shinji qui avait reconnu la voix de Kukkaku.

- Oh… euh… vous êtes qui ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Que voulez-vous à Ichigo ?

- J'ai besoin de lui parler…

- Il dort !

- Mais…

- Écoute… il ne devait faire qu'un remplacement cette nuit à la basse… et vous vous êtes pointé le faisant finir à neuf heures du matin. Il est épuisé et en aucun cas, je ne le réveillerai que cela vous plaise ou non !

- C'est au sujet de son travail…

- Nous sommes dimanche…

- J'ai…

- Je vais reprendre depuis le début… Je suis le petit ami d'Ichigo et je ne compte pas ramasser les morceaux derrière le massacre que vous êtes en train d'effectuer. Il a besoin de se reposer et que cela vous plaise ou non !

- Je… ok… ça peut attendre de toute façon. J'étais juste impatiente de me remettre au travail.

- Occupez-vous de votre famille !

- Il n'est pas là ! »

Shinji plissa les yeux et traversa son salon pour se rendre dans sa cuisine. Il émit un soupir exaspéré et déclara d'une voix goguenarde.

« Donc… quand vous êtes seule vous vous rabattez sur Ichigo ? Il a quelqu'un maintenant dans sa vie, alors… trouvez-vous un autre substitut ! »

Sans écouter les protestations de Kukkaku, Shinji raccrocha. Il posa le téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine et jeta un œil exaspéré à son horloge murale. Ils n'avaient rien mangé de la journée… Et il avait des copies à rendre à ses élèves le lendemain. Il commanderait le repas. Il avala une pomme et téléphona au traiteur du coin pour qu'ils livrent un repas pour les dix-huit heures trente. Pour lui, ces horaires étaient farfelus, mais il avait la vague impression… que s'il voulait vivre avec Kurosaki, il devrait revoir son organisation !

Il s'habilla et se plaça devant son bureau et entreprit de corriger les tonnes de copies qu'il lui restait encore à examiner. Avant de se plonger définitivement dans son travail… Shinji se posa la question, peut-être saugrenue, de savoir combien de temps le bassiste le garderait auprès de lui ? Des hommes, Ichigo pouvait en avoir autant qu'il le voulait et même les femmes, s'il était bi. Et lui était-il capable de vivre un amour à sens unique ? Shinji se remémora les yeux ambre et la passion qu'ils pouvaient contenir. Il savait qu'il était beaucoup trop tard pour lui… Il avait déjà plongé au cœur du brasier, il ne restait plus pour lui qu'à se consumer…

°°0°0°°

Lorsqu'une main le secoua avec insistance, Ichigo voulut repousser l'intrusion. La voix d'Hirako pourtant l'obligea à ouvrir un œil à demi. Shinji était à sa hauteur, mais il ne voyait pas bien ses traits.

« Kurosaki… réveille-toi bon sang !

- Pourquoi ? Ronchonna difficilement le musicien mécontent.

- Parce qu'il faut que tu manges ! Tu as passé ta journée à pioncer… maintenant, il faut que tu te restaures… ne serait-ce qu'un peu. »

Ichigo s'aperçut, malgré sa vue brouillée, de l'éloignement du professeur d'université. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le secoue ? Après moult tergiversations avec lui-même, Ichigo s'assit sur le lit, la tête dans les mains. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin ! Il soupira et daigna poser un pied à terre. En repoussant les couvertures, Ichigo s'aperçut de la présence de petits pansements au bout de ses doigts. Que s'était-il passé ? Les répétitions de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était Shinji qui lui avait fait ça ? Un sourire incurva ses lèvres. Le blond avait dû se prendre la tête à faire ces espèces de chapeaux mal dégrossis. Mais il ne dirait rien, cela le touchait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où le blond s'affairait.

« La salle de bain et les toilettes sont où ?

- Dans le couloir, première et deuxième porte sur ta gauche.

- Merci… »

Quand il sortit une demi-heure plus tard, Ichigo ne revêtait qu'un t-shirt blanc qu'il portait sous sa chemise et son pantalon. Ses pieds nus reposaient sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine. Shinji observa les longs cheveux peignés et sagement rejetés derrière ses épaules. Il n'avait pas à dire, Kurosaki était vraiment sexy avec ses tatouages, et sa tenue négligée.

« Tu as faim ? Interrogea Shinji qui posait sur la table des nems et des assortiments divers chinois.

- Pas très… marmonna Ichigo en regardant les mets posés sur la table avec appréhension.

- Tu vas finir anorexique ! Assieds-toi ! » Ordonna Shinji.

Ichigo ne chercha pas à discuter, observa le blond avec curiosité et demanda soudain.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Hirako-san…

- A qui le dis-tu… quoique je me qualifierais plus de bonne poire lorsque je suis avec toi !

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé… Je veux dire… »

Shinji se planta devant le musicien confus, qui releva son visage pour observer l'homme devant lui. Le regard franc d'Hirako le troubla.

« Je vais mettre les pendules à l'heure une bonne fois pour toutes ! Si je t'aide… c'n'est pas pour tes fans… c'n'est pas pour ta maison de disque… même pas pour toi ! Je suis égoïste Kurosaki-kun… Je ne le fais pas pour la gloire mais uniquement parce que contrairement à toi… je suis amoureux ! J'irai très loin pour te rechercher s'il le faut, mais je ne serai pas tendre avec toi ! C'est à toi de choisir… Je refuse d'être relégué en dernier plan. De n'être là que lorsque tu n'iras pas bien… Si nous sommes ensemble… ce n'est pas pour être avec un autre ou une autre. Je suis exigeant mais ton métier même fait que tu te donnes aux autres et que la part que j'aurai sera minime… alors le peu que je recevrai de toi, je veux qu'il soit exclusif… »

Ichigo observa le regard sombre de Shinji qui se détourna brutalement et lui lança quelque chose. Le musicien l'attrapa en plein vol et constata qu'il s'agissait de son portable.

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Ta copine chanteuse qui a téléphoné à quatorze heures et quelque chose et qui s'ennuyait parce que son mec à foutu le camp ! Je l'ai envoyé promener… Tu étais trop épuisé pour lui répondre. »

Le portable était fermé et par habitude, Ichigo l'ouvrit et vit un nombre important de messages de la part des membres de son groupe. Son cœur se mit à battre soudain furieusement. Il en avait assez et c'est un peu brutalement qu'Ichigo le referma. Il leva un regard presque désespéré vers Shinji qui lança

« Et si on mangeait ?

- Hai… »

C'est en silence qu'ils déjeunèrent. Ichigo ressassait les paroles de Shinji. Il était incapable de décrire ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis du professeur de chimie mais il se sentait bien. Comme ayant trouvé un refuge aux tempêtes qui se succédaient dans sa vie. Pourquoi avait-il songé à lui lorsqu'il s'était senti mal ? Lorsqu'il avait eu l'impression que son monde s'écroulait ? Et puis… un souvenir lui remonta à la mémoire. Ils avaient couché ensemble presque un an auparavant. Comment ? Pourquoi cela s'était-il produit ? Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres à présent… Mais il n'était peut-être pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse. De plus… n'allait-il pas nuire à cet homme qui disait l'aimer ? Devait-il être égoïste aussi ? Ichigo leva les yeux vers Shinji qui fixait son assiette.

« Hirako-san…

Ce dernier releva la tête pour le regarder toujours droit dans les yeux. Son haussement de sourcil lui demandait de lui soumettre sa pensée.

« Si je suis égoïste… c'est gênant ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'anime… les sentiments que j'ai pour vous. Tout ce que je sais à présent c'est que me sens bien…Je suis… en paix… J'ai l'impression que le cyclone qui m'étreint la plupart du temps disparaît lorsque je suis près de vous. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'aime être en votre compagnie.

- C'est déjà… positif. Vas-tu te servir de moi ? Demanda Shinji en se penchant en avant.

- Si ça dure un petit moment… cela aurait-il de l'importance ?

- Ne me jette pas comme la dernière fois… c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

En entendant la réflexion, Ichigo fixa un instant Shinji et lui demanda d'une voix incertaine.

« Je… je suis incapable de me souvenir de ce qui s'est réellement passé entre nous. Je ne sais même pas où nous nous sommes croisés… et…

- Tu voudrais savoir ?

- Hai… »

Le professeur d'université posa ses couverts et baissa son regard sur le côté. Ichigo eut la nette impression qu'il cherchait ses mots.

« Nous nous sommes croisés dans un bar gay. Apparemment, tu en avais écumé quelques-uns… Tu étais complètement bourré. Et… j'ai voulu te raccompagner chez toi. Tu étais d'accord et nous sommes sortis du bar… Le problème c'est que tu t'es endormi sur mon épaule en attendant le taxi et que je n'ai pas pu avoir ton adresse…. Bon sang ! T'es lourd quand t'es bourré ! » Grogna Shinji d'un air mauvais.

Le blond s'interrompit et Ichigo se racla la gorge et lui demanda de continuer.

« Quand j'ai réussi, plus ou moins, à te réanimer dans le véhicule, tu ne faisais que pleurer sur… Nnoitra Jiruga. Tu n'as fait que parler de lui… et… en désespoir de cause, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux te ramener chez moi. Tss… A peine étions-nous rentrés que tu m'as embrassé… tu m'as demandé de prendre la place de Jiruga pour que cela te fasse moins mal. J'ai refusé. Je ne suis pas une copie de ce gamin ! Mais t'es du genre borné… et c'est pire quand tu es en colère, t'as voulu descendre et t'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe quel type qui voudrait bien de toi. T'étais pathétique… »

Ichigo accusait le coup. Au fil du récit, quelques images floues remontaient à la surface, suffisamment pour corroborer les paroles d'Hirako. Le silence s'éternisant, Ichigo le coupa en le questionnant, autant qu'il sache la vérité jusqu'au bout maintenant.

« Ensuite ?

- J'ai… préféré te faire l'amour que de te laisser partir avec un type qui aurait le SIDA ou te voir écrasé par une voiture où je ne sais quoi de pas très net.

- Tu t'es sacrifié ? Sourit, ironique, Ichigo.

- En quelque sorte… Répondit froidement Shinji. Tu peux te moquer de moi et de ce qui a pu me pousser à te faire l'amour… Mais tu as aimé et… tu ne l'as pas appelé lui… mais _moi _! »

Le regard d'Ichigo devint vague. Il termina mécaniquement son repas, sans savoir ce qu'il mangeait. Cette partie là ne lui revenait pas en tête. Pour changer de sujet et pour prévenir Hirako, il murmura

« Je vais devoir bientôt partir aux Etats-Unis…

- Je le sais ! Kyouraku-san m'a averti. Je pourrai me reposer quand tu t'absenteras…

- Vous reposer ? S'étonna Ichigo.

- Oui… Tu n'as pas une bonne hygiène de vie. Et tu vas me tuer à ne pas dormir la nuit et te lever à passer dix-huit heures, à ne manger qu'une fois par jour et... ce que je ne connais pas encore… » Maugréa Shinji.

Hirako eut soudain envie de pleurer. Il savait que son expression ne laissait rien voir de son émotion. Pourtant, ce qu'il avait dit à Ichigo était vrai. Il l'aimait depuis l'instant où il avait posé son regard sur lui. Jamais il n'avait songé un jour que le destin ferait de cet homme un artiste mondialement reconnu, adulé par des milliers voir des millions de fans. Un homme qui en avait aimé un autre passionnément… et qui ne l'aimerait jamais en retour. Il avait l'impression d'être pris dans un piège qui l'étouffait. Pourtant, quand il songeait à leur seule nuit d'amour et la passion qui coulait dans les veines du bassiste, son amour pour lui reprenait le pas sur sa raison. Il était englué dedans, incapable de se défendre et… maintenant, condamné à devoir l'aider. Pourrait-il tenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

Ichigo sourit et posa ses couverts. Ce sourire toucha Shinji.

« Je ne suis pas toujours comme ça… souffla le musicien.

- C'est ce que tu dis ! On n'voit jamais ses défauts… » Grogna Shinji.

- Oui... mais, tu m'aimes ! Affirma Ichigo.

- Ne te sers pas de ce que je te dis contre moi ! »

Le musicien éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas faim… t'as presque tout mangé ! » Déclara avec satisfaction Shinji.

Surpris, Ichigo observa les reliefs de la table et constata qu'il avait dévoré. Les yeux du musicien tombèrent sur l'horloge et il grimaça.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ?

- Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi.

- Tu me fuis ? Ironisa Shinji.

- Viens avec moi ! Lança Ichigo en se levant. Je t'aide à débarrasser et c'est toi qui vas passer la nuit avec moi…

- Je pourrais te dévorer… » Déclara lentement Shinji le cœur battant sourdement à présent.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent et le musicien se plaça devant le professeur de chimie toujours aussi sombre. Les doigts d'Ichigo glissèrent le long de la mâchoire d'Hirako et il déclara tout aussi sérieusement

« Et si je n'attendais que cela ? »

Seul un demi-sourire lui répondit. Shinji tira sur le t-shirt blanc en face de lui pour approcher le visage d'Ichigo à sa hauteur. Sa bouche effleura celle du musicien qui répondit légèrement. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Ichigo tira la langue et caressa la bouche du blond. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire et glissa les bras autour du cou de celui avec qui il comptait partager un bout de route, un petit moment, si possible le reste de ses jours. Il s'arrangerait pour lui être aussi indispensable qu'il ne l'était pour lui.

Ichigo repoussa Shinji contre le plan de la cuisine et embrassa de manière un peu plus insistante la bouche du blond. Le piercing d'Ichigo rencontre celui de Shinji. Il fut surpris et recula légèrement.

« Tu ne t'en étais pas aperçu ? »

Le sourire dont le qualifia le bassiste donna le frisson à Shinji qui vit son regard s'animer. Le téléphone d'Ichigo vibra, mais le musicien refusa de répondre, préférant s'attarder sur les lèvres d'Hirako qui chuchota

« Tu ne réponds pas ?

Ils peuvent attendre, rien ne presse… »

Shinji observa le regard du bassiste et fut déconcerté par la lueur qu'il voyait dans les pupilles sombres. Ichigo repoussa la mèche blonde mi-longue qui s'accrochait au visage de Shinji. L'homme percevait les angoisses qui tenaillaient son futur amant. Même s'il tentait de lui cacher… personne ne connaissait sa capacité à l'empathie, sauf Kukkaku. Mais elle était rongée par le même mal de vivre que lui. La bouche d'Ichigo caressa l'arrête du nez de Shinji, frôlant les paupières qui se fermaient sous son souffle, pour remonter sur le front soulevant la frange impeccablement coupée.

« Ne joue pas… » Souffla Shinji.

Mais Ichigo ne répondit pas. Le parcours de ses lèvres dévalait sa tempe. La langue du musicien lécha le lobe de l'oreille. Le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à cogner comme un écho lointain à quelque chose qu'il ressentait si fort, il y un peu plus d'une année. Ses lèvres embrassèrent la peau de Shinji, cherchant dans l'odeur du professeur quelque chose de plus puissant… Les mains de son amant repoussèrent ses cheveux et relevèrent sa tête. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Hirako vit quelque chose comme le désespoir dans l'expression d'Ichigo. Shinji souffla

« Tu n'es pas encore prêt… mais je saurai t'attendre…

- Quand le saurais-je ? Demanda Ichigo presque misérable.

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être jamais… pourtant, j'espère… »

Ichigo se redressa et serra dans ses bras le corps d'Hirako contre lui, presque avec tristesse.

« Quand… ? Je vais bientôt partir… Chuchota le bassiste.

- Cela te laissera le temps…

- Reste avec moi… jusqu'à ce que je parte.

- C'est égoïste…

- J'ai le droit de l'être aussi…

- Oui… tu as le droit… » Répondit Shinji tranquillement. « Comme j'ai le droit de choisir la manière dont je vais souffrir. »

Ichigo observa le visage de Shinji. Sa gorge se noua et il murmura

« Rejoins-moi chez moi le temps qu'il me reste ici…»

Le musicien se redressa et se détourna. Son regard balaya la pièce et il trouva un bloc note et un crayon. Il nota son adresse et le code qui permettait de passer le hall d'entrée.

« Hirako-san… ceci vous permettra de me rejoindre… si vous le voulez… moi, je vous attendrai ! Même si ce n'est pas demain… enfin, vous voyez où je veux en venir…»

Ichigo attrapa sa veste et son portable et après un dernier regard en arrière sur la silhouette silencieuse, sortit de l'appartement. Jamais il n'avait vécu ce genre de situation. C'était déstabilisant quelque part. Quelque chose au fond de lui espérait sincèrement que le blond saisirait sa chance. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander non plus de vivre une relation à distance comme il lui proposait. Ichigo s'éloigna et prit un taxi pour rentrer chez lui.

Enfermé dans son appartement, Ichigo ne répondit à personne. Il téléphona à ses parents. Prépara son nouveau voyage aux Etats-Unis. Hirako ne donnait pas signe de vie finalement. Quand enfin le jour de son départ sonna, Ichigo était désappointé. Il partit seul cette fois-ci à l'aéroport. Un groupe de journaliste s'était joint aux SoulsTorn pour couvrir l'événement.

Shiro traversa l'aéroport de Narita sous le regard de milliers d'admirateurs. Il préférait largement l'anonymat précédent. Pourtant il signa quelques autographes. Un service d'ordre dû s'instaurer pour que le musicien puisse rejoindre sa porte d'embarquement. Il traversa la porte le cœur lourd. Comme s'il avait manqué quelque chose.

Il attrapa son sac et un sifflement se fit entendre. Surpris, Shiro tourna la tête et vit la silhouette d'Hirako Shinji. Immobile, une expression indéchiffrable sur ses traits, il se tenait là au milieu d'autres admirateurs. Son immobilité avait capté immédiatement son regard. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, trop occupé à hurler des mots d'amour envers leurs musiciens préférés. Les journalistes, bloqués par le personnel navigant, restèrent derrière la ligne qu'on leur avait délimitée.

Si Ichigo avait été de l'autre côté de la zone d'embarquement, il l'aurait serré contre lui. Mais, apparemment, c'était le choix du professeur que de laisser un peu de distance entre eux, pour l'instant encore. Ce dernier lui adressa un salut et un petit sourire. Ichigo baissa ses lunettes de soleil inutiles en hiver et eut un petit sourire carnassier. Shinji format des chiffres avec ses doigts et Ichigo mémorisa ces derniers. Après un dernier sourire, Ichigo leva brièvement la main dans sa direction et quitta la zone.

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda Kukkaku curieuse.

- Il a accepté !

- « il » ?

- Shinji…

- C'est qui encore ? Interrogea Ganju.

- Sa dernière conquête… Répondit indifférent Gin.

- Mais… mais… comment il fait ? S'étonna le batteur dégoûté.

- Il a la classe ! Répondit Rangiku. Cherche pas… tu l'as pas !

- C'n'est pas juste ! Je vais me faire gay, j'ai l'impression qu'on a plus de chance de ce côté-là…

- Même si tu m'offrais de l'argent Ganju… je n'voudrais pas ! » Ironisa Shiro en s'installant confortablement sur son siège.

Le bassiste attrapa un magazine. Son sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres. Il sortit son portable et nota dans son répertoire le numéro de Shinji. Il lui envoya un SMS.

« Merci… Ichigo. »

La réponse ne tarda pas. Le musicien lu le message et eut un léger sourire avant, de reprendre un air indifférent.

« Les amours ont l'air de rouler Ichi… » Fit la voix de Kukkaku. Ichigo lui jeta un bref coup d'œil mais ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ce dont il souhaitait discuter actuellement. Comme venait de lui dire Shinji, ils avaient tout leur temps… Rien ne pressait après tout.

°°0°0°°

Le groupe n'eut pas le temps de souffler arrivé à New York. Un bus avait été aménagé pour eux afin de pratiquer leur tournée américaine qui allait durer cinq mois, avec trente-six dates de concerts, mais aussi des interviews dans des émissions de radio ou de télévisions locales. Aucun n'aurait le temps de penser à une quelconque aventure.

Durant cette tournée, Shiro et ce dès le premier concert, se montra d'une maîtrise et d'un professionnalisme qui bluffa tous ses compagnons de route. Son caractère se posa et ses frasques, même si elles existaient encore sur scène, disparurent en dehors. Il devint plus sombre et éloigné du groupe, se réfugiant dans un mutisme déroutant pour le reste des membres. Mais comme pour son changement de look, ils laissèrent le bassiste n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Seule Kukkaku voyait la transformation profonde de l'homme. Elle avait l'impression de perdre son compagnon d'infortune. Comme une trahison.

Le charisme du musicien ne faisait qu'augmenter et son aura brillait, mystérieuse, trouble et envoûtante. C'était à un homme mûr auquel elle avait à faire face, l'innocence s'était effacée. Il avait plus de consistance que Sosuke, quelque chose que ce dernier n'aurait jamais… en plus d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Kukkaku s'aperçut qu'elle aimait désespérément Kurosaki Ichigo… Qu'importe ses looks, ses changements d'attitudes… Il était son double à « elle » et pas à ce Shinji qui déboulait de nulle part…

Dans la tête de la chanteuse… se déroulait toutes les étapes de la transformation du roux devenu albinos… Elle l'aurait… même une nuit, une heure… Elle voulait être la seule femme de la vie du bassiste. Kukkaku ne savait pas trop comment elle s'y prendrait mais elle ferait en sorte de passer une nuit avec le musicien. Si elle pouvait s'arranger pour faire tout oublier à tout le monde. La brune porta une main sur son ventre et un fin sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Qui irait la soupçonner ? Elle pourrait garder une part d'Ichigo en elle… Elle avait quelques mois pour mettre son plan à exécution.


	27. Chapter 27

bonjour à toutes ^^

Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclamer** : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

**Rating** : M (pour langage et différentes scènes de mon cru !)

**Genre** : AU / Angst / Romance.

**Paring** : Grimmjow x Ichigo / Nnoitra x Ichigo et d'autres.

**Bêta-lecture** : Ichiix / **Relecture** : Seeliah.

**NOTE DU 10.08.2010** : J'ai terminé l'écriture complète de cette histoire qui compte 37 chapitres. J'ai donc repris les 12 premiers parus ici, en y apportant quelques modifications afin de coller aux évènements développés plus tard.

**Synopsis** : Grimmjow a proposé à Ichigo de concrétiser leurs quinze ans de vie commune par un mariage. Ichigo accepte mais, quand Grimmjow lui dit qu'il veut partir en voyage de Noces aux Iles Grenadines... Ichigo est paniqué ! Il ne sait pas nager. Grimmjow engage un maître nageur, Nnoitra Jiruga, pour remédier au problème. Tout se passerait bien si... Grimmjow n'était pas d'une jalousie maladive.

°°O°O°°

Installé devant le piano de Soi Fong, l'homme observait au travers de la fenêtre les bourrasques de vent emporter des gouttes de pluie. Immergé dans son monde, trouvant l'écho de ses pensées par le temps tourmenté qui agitait la nuit, il restait immobile… presque indifférent. Lorsqu'il bougea, ce fut comme si une statue se mettait brusquement à se mouvoir. Shiro attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une. Le bout rougeoyant attirait le regard dans la demi-obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre d'hôtel. Seule la lampe de chevet de Soi Fong fonctionnait, donnant un semblant de vie.

Absorbé par son univers, Shiro oublia qu'il allait se faire proprement descendre par la locataire de la chambre ainsi que par Ashito parce qu'il se permettait de fumer encore dans leur chambre. Immanquablement, le bassiste répondrait qu'ils devraient accepter de lui céder le piano pour qu'il puisse composer dans sa propre chambre d'hôtel. Mais la brune refusait encore une fois catégoriquement. Ashito ne chercherait pas à raisonner sa femme.

Une trombe d'eau poussée par une rafale plus forte que les autres fit sursauter le musicien le faisant sortir de sa torpeur. Il s'aperçut par la même occasion qu'il avait laissé sa cigarette se consumer seule. Rien à faire… ce soir-là, même s'il était d'humeur morose, il n'avait pas envie d'écrire. Peut-être devait-il aller rejoindre le groupe coincé dans une interview sur une radio connue de Columbia. Il avait l'adresse… après tout, ça lui changerait les idées.

Le bassiste s'habilla, se maquilla et revêtit un cuir noir molletonné. Décembre était glacial. Un taxi l'attendait et Shiro s'engouffra à l'intérieur et donna l'adresse au chauffeur. Il sortit son portable et envoya un texto à Hirako. Le musicien n'avait aucune idée de l'heure au Japon. En fait, il faisait exprès de ne pas se souvenir du décalage horaire. Ichigo lisait, ravi, les textos furieux dont l'affublait Shinji à chaque fois. L'échange très régulier de petits textes amusait Ichigo.

Le blond ne lui répondait jamais ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le musicien songea qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de savoir qu'au fond, son cher professeur d'université l'aimait… Il n'osa pas imaginer comment pouvait être Shinji lorsqu'il n'appréciait pas une personne. Le seul moment où Ichigo prenait soin de se renseigner du fuseau horaire, c'était lorsqu'il l'appelait pour lui parler. Bien qu'une fois Hirako l'ai incendié car il l'avait fait en plein cours magistral.

Le véhicule s'arrêta devant la station radio. Le chauffeur se tourna vers lui et lui demanda

« Vous être Shiro des SoulsTorn ?

— Hai… Répondit impassible le bassiste.

— Euh… j'pourrai avoir un autographe ? Ma fille vous admire, vous savez alors elle… »

Ichigo sortit de sa poche une photo qu'il dédicaça à l'homme qui en avait les yeux ronds de surprise.

« Dites-moi… vous êtes équipés !

— On me demande assez souvent des autographes, alors je sors toujours avec un petit stock de photos… enfin, quatre ou cinq… Elle s'appelle comment votre fille ?

— Emylie…

— Ok ! Voilà… Bonne continuation…

— Vous aussi, M'sieur Shiro ! »

Mais Ichigo était descendu en laissant un bon pourboire au chauffeur qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à pareille largesse. Le bassiste laissa la pluie le traverser. Il resta immobile une minute avant de s'apercevoir de l'attroupement qui commençait immanquablement à grossir autour de sa personne. Il pénétra dans les locaux. Immédiatement, il vit le mouvement de foule qui agita la station. Une hôtesse se dirigea vers lui…

« Monsieur Shiro ? » Fit cette dernière ébahit. « L'émission a commenc…

— Je le sais ! Emmenez-moi rejoindre mon groupe !

— Bien… bien sûr… suivez-moi ! »

Shiro ne retira pas ses lunettes de soleil. Il aimait la protection que lui donnaient ces verres sombres. Son téléphone vibra et Ichigo lut le message bref de Shinji. « _Va te faire voir crétin !_ ». Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres peintes. Arrivé devant la porte, l'hôtesse lui ouvrit et Shiro entra dans le studio où le présentateur se mit à bafouiller sur son arrivée dans la pièce. Les autres membres du groupe parurent surpris mais en même temps ravis. Quelqu'un apporta une chaise et Kukkaku désigna d'office une place à côté d'elle. Mais elle était coincée entre Ganju et le présentateur. Derechef, Ichigo attrapa la chaise et se plaça entre Soi Fong et Gin.

« Shiro… merci de vous joindre à nous… Les membres du groupe affirmaient que vous ne viendriez pas …

— Cela n'aurait pas dû être le cas… » Répondit calmement Shiro en sortant une cigarette.

L'animateur ouvrit les yeux de surprise, il était interdit de fumer, mais caché derrière ses lunettes et le sourire narquois qui flottait sur ses lèvres, Shiro se carrait du règlement.

« Enfin, c'est un honneur, jusqu'ici… enfin depuis le début de la tournée vous n'avez accordé aucune interview…

— Exact ! » Répondit le musicien en expulsant la fumée vers le haut de la pièce.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pas le temps… Je travaille sur le deuxième album…

— Oh ! » S'exclama Carter qui semblait sur les charbons ardents brutalement. « Vous êtes déjà en train de travailler sur votre second album… Première question… sera-t-il de la même inspiration que le premier ?

— Non ! Ne jamais refaire la même chose… Peut-être un ou deux morceaux pourront rappeler le précédent album pour le reste, l'atmosphère sera différente.

— L'album de la maturité ?

— Maturité ? » S'étonna Shiro. « Nous n'en sommes qu'au deuxième album… »

Ichigo observait l'animateur qui le fixait très intensément. Un lent sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shiro, il baissa ses lunettes pour laisser voir ses yeux jaunes. L'attitude comme une invite, fit rougir Carter qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce type de réaction.

« Pourtant… vous n'en êtes pas à votre premier groupe…

— Non…

— On en sait très peu sur vous…

— Pas intéressant ! Coupa Ichigo.

— Pourtant, vous êtes le membre des SoulsTorn le plus mystérieux donc, le plus charismatique.

— Pas fait exprès… Haussa les épaules le bassiste.

— Les auditeurs aimeraient savoir depuis combien de temps exercez-vous à la basse… par exemple. Nulle part, il n'y ai fait mention et votre jeu inspire nombre de jeunes...

— J'ai commencé la basse à treize ans et j'ai été au conservatoire de musique.

— Vous avez fait le conservatoire…

— Comme Gin ! » Précisa Ichigo, tapotant l'épaule de son voisin. « Et il y est resté plus longtemps que moi… »

Le guitariste lui adressa un large sourire de reconnaissance.

« Mais…

— J'ai arrêté la basse à vingt-deux ou vingt-trois ans je ne sais plus, peut-être vingt-quatre… » Fit Shiro en se grattant la tête comme si c'était seulement maintenant qu'il réfléchissait à la question « pour la reprendre brutalement à trente-sept…

— Pardon ? S'étonna l'animateur.

— J'ai eu une vie plutôt chaotique… Quoique… Sourit Ichigo comme pour lui-même.

— Pourquoi avoir arrêté de… de jouer ? Vous auriez pu commencer votre carrière plus tôt…

— C'était ainsi… On ne fait pas obligatoirement ce que l'on souhaite… Répondit le bassiste énigmatique.

— Autre chose intéresse les auditrices cette fois-ci… »

Tous les membres du groupe se raidirent sur leurs chaises imperceptiblement, seul Shiro écrasait sa cigarette tranquillement sous le talon de sa botte, ne voyant pas de cendrier.

« Avez-vous une petite amie ? Vous êtes certainement le plus discret à ce sujet…

— J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie… si cela vous turlupine autant… Mais, vous n'en saurez pas plus. » Sourit moqueur Shiro.

— Mais… nous ne vous voyons jamais vous afficher avec elle ! Protesta l'animateur. C'est récent ?

— Oui…

— Je comprends mieux, nous aurons l'occasion de vous voir avec…

— Tout le monde n'aime pas les projecteurs et je protégerai la personne que j'aime !

— Oh… une déclaration ?

— Prenez-le comme vous le voulez ! Répondit indifférent le bassiste.

— Savez-vous que vous venez d'ouvrir la chasse au scoop ? »

Ichigo se rejeta sur son siège et observa le plafond, pour baisser son regard fatigué sur l'animateur qui ne le vit pas derrière les verres teintés.

« Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses plus importantes qu'ma vie privée… J'n'suis pas libre ! Et… soit vous changez de sujet soit je m'casse ! »

L'animateur vit que le bassiste le regardait très sérieusement. Prudemment, il se mit à aborder d'autres sujets. Une heure plus tard, le groupe se retrouva dehors de la pièce et une nuée de fans se pressaient pour avoir des autographes. Tous étaient sollicités… Shiro réussit à quitter le studio et fut rejoint rapidement par le groupe.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir nous rejoindre ? » Demanda presque sèchement Kukkaku… « En plus, tu leur as balancé une fausse information concernant ta vie privée et…

— Kukkaku… J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie ! » Répondit froidement Shiro. « Si ce qui t'inquiète est de savoir si je l'aime… je te répondrai… non !

— Que fais-tu avec lui alors ? » Demanda la jeune femme surprise.

— Parce que je suis bien… et ça me suffit !

— S'il l'apprend… j'n'ose pas imaginer sa tête… » Murmura Soi Fong.

— Il est au courant…

— Vraiment ? Et il accepte ? » S'étonna Gin en montant dans la Dodge qui était à leur disposition.

— Hai ! Maintenant, fichez-moi là paix avec Shinji… cela ne nous concerne que tous les deux… »

Ichigo sentit son portable vibrer et le sortit pour lire un nouveau message d'Hirako. « _Je ne le pensais pas… bonne chance pour ton interview…_ ». Le bassiste eut un petit sourire et répondit « _elle est terminée et elle s'est mal passée par ta faute ! _»

« Tu ne te lasses pas de ce petit jeu ? Interrogea Kukkaku.

— Non… c'est… amusant… » Répondit pensif Shiro.

Son portable vibra à nouveau et Ichigo lut le message « _Tu peux toujours courir, si tu crois que je vais culpabiliser !_ » Ichigo éclata de rire et composa son message après quelques secondes de réflexions « _Après tu prétendras m'aimer… je n'ose même pas imaginer si tu me détestais_… » Ichigo leva les yeux et vit qu'il était le centre d'attention des cinq autres musiciens.

« C'est rien… on s'amuse…

— Je ne t'ai pas vu comme cela depuis un petit moment… Remarqua Ashito.

— On dirait presque que tu es amoureux. Confirma Ganju.

— Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Répondit Kukkaku. Il… »

Mais Ichigo ne fit pas attention à la réponse de la chanteuse, son regard dériva sur son portable. « _Tu vivrais l'enfer_… » Le musicien rétorqua « _Qui te dit que tu ne me le fais pas déjà vivre ?_ ». La réponse vint immédiatement. « _Quitte-moi !_ » Ichigo eut un coup au cœur, et il fronça les sourcils.

La porte de la Dodge s'ouvrit dans le parking sous-terrain de l'hôtel et le bassiste descendit d'un air absent. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et répondit à Hirako. «_ Imbécile ! Tu serais malheureux… et… moi aussi…_ ». Ichigo rejoignit les SoulsTorn dans l'ascenseur. Tous étaient silencieux. Le téléphone d'Ichigo vibra et chacun crut qu'un gong résonnait. Tous étaient presque suspendus aux échanges de Shinji et d'Ichigo.

« Tu ne réponds pas Shiro ? Demanda Kukkaku.

— Je le ferai dans ma chambre. »

Les portes coulissèrent et Shiro salua brièvement les musiciens avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Seul, il abandonna ses bottes dans un coin de sa chambre et jeta sa veste sur une chaise. Il lut le message de Shinji « _Fait attention… Je pourrai finir par espérer_. » Ichigo eut un sourire. Est-ce qu'Hirako avait raison d'espérer ? Une chose était évidente pour le bassiste, c'est qu'il en avait plus à espérer que n'importe quelle autre personne sur cette planète. Ichigo téléphona directement à Hirako. Il arborait une mine grave pour la première fois, il voyait Shinji autrement que comme un simple substitut.

Cela ne ressemblait en rien à son amour de jeunesse pour Grimmjow, encore moins à son amour passionné pour Jiruga… mais, la flamme timide était accueillante et chaleureuse. Elle commençait à réchauffer son corps et son cœur froid. Lorsque Shinji décrocha, le cœur d'Ichigo tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui téléphonait, mais… il ne regrettait pas de le faire.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Hirako qui ne parvenait pas à paraître de mauvaise humeur.

— Entendre ta voix…

— Tu sais ce que tu me fais là ? Demanda Shinji mécontent.

— Du harcèlement moral ? Interrogea Ichigo moqueur.

— Va te faire voir ! » Grogna presque le blond avec rage. « Tu peux jouer avec mes sentiments si ça te chante…

— Qui te dit que je m'amuse avec toi ? S'étonna Ichigo.

— Ne me fais pas espérer ! Gronda Shinji.

— Je ne fais rien dans ce sens… Shinji… appela Ichigo pour la première fois. Je ne plaisante pas. Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être… alors, pour moi tu as raison d'espérer.

— Tu me dis ça en plein boulot, je te signale ! » Fit la voix brutalement étouffée d'Hirako qui reprit presque avec un sanglot dans la voix. « Salaud ! Tu profites d'être au loin pour me faire des déclarations pareilles.

— Je te ferai la même chose quand nous serons réunis…

— Dans combien de mois encore… trois ?

— Hai

— C'est moi qui pourrais aller voir ailleurs ! Menaça le blond.

— Je ne t'en voudrais pas… Tu as plus de raisons de fuir que de rester. Mais… je ne le veux pas… Comme je te l'ai dit Shinji avant que je ne m'en aille… Reste avec moi…

— Combien de temps Ichigo ? Demanda, incertain, Hirako.

— Je ne peux pas te promettre toute la vie… mais je ferai en sorte que notre histoire dure un petit moment. Je suis impatient de te retrouver…

— Ce n'sont que des paroles en l'air !

— Faux !

— Menteur !

— Homme de peu de foi !

— Je t'aime Ichigo… Ne joue pas avec moi…

— Crois en moi… Je ne peux pas te dire les mots que tu attends Shinji. Je sais pertinemment ce que tu souhaites entendre. Mais, pour l'instant… je ne le peux pas. Patiente encore un peu…

— Pas trop longtemps alors…

— Je ferai de mon mieux… Shinji… normalement, notre concert à Atlanta devrait être diffusé pour Noël… tu regarderas ?

— Je ne sais pas…

— Je chanterai pour toi… Lies… t'es adressé…

— C'est prometteur…» Ironisa Shinji.

Ichigo raccrocha, songeur. Shinji resta un moment dans la bibliothèque la main contre un rayonnage. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Quand il verrait Ichigo… Il lui ferait payer pour toute la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait.

°°0°0°°

Le soir de Noël, Shinji s'installa dans son fauteuil et alluma la télévision en posant une paire de lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Il vit le tapage médiatique et l'excitation des présentateurs présents sur place. Le groupe apparu sur scène dans un magnifique feu d'artifice. La caméra se posa sur Shiro, habillé d'un seul pantalon, sa musculature puissante en avant, tatouage et piercing évidents. Sa voix grave résonna comme une voix d'outre-tombe, la chanteuse apparut dans une tenue gothique, corset en dentelle et pantalon en cuir.

Le couple qui se produisait sur scène dégageait une aura animale. Enfin… songea Shinji, c'était surtout Ichigo qui donnait l'impression d'un fauve libéré, la jeune femme à côté de lui accentuait le jeu de l'ancien bibliothécaire tout coincé qu'avait pensé draguer Shinji. Il avala un nouveau pop-corn, incapable de détacher son regard des muscles puissants qui roulaient sous la peau du bassiste. Il écoutait de toutes ses oreilles le texte murmuré dont il ne comprenait presque rien. Il n'était pas doué en langue étrangère…

Le regard de Shiro fut capté par la caméra et un frisson inconscient traversa Shinji au fond de sa banquette. Il refusa d'agir comme une vulgaire groupie. Les déplacements du bassiste captivaient son attention, ses longs cheveux de craie balayaient doucement ses reins à chacun de ses déhanchés. Shinji haussa un sourcil et pensa soudainement qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas cette musique. Toutefois, il mangea ses pop-corn en remontant ses jambes sous le menton. Il finit plus ou moins par s'habituer à la musique, même si cela lui rappelait plus du bruit qu'autre chose.

Son regard devint lointain… trois mois encore à attendre. Le temps passait au ralenti et il n'avait que quelques jours de congé… trop peu pour se déplacer aux Etats-Unis. Le professeur attrapa sa canette de bière qu'il ouvrit dans un craquement effervescent. Il ronchonna car elle n'était pas assez fraîche. La caméra ne cessait de balayer le groupe s'attardant surtout sur la chanteuse très sexy et sur Shiro qui même quand il ne se dépensait pas sur scène attirait le regard. La froideur apparente ajoutait à son charme. Est-ce qu'Ichigo le savait ? Certainement… Shinji soupira et leva sa canette vers l'idole glacée et attrapa sa télécommande et ferma sa télévision avant la fin du show. Il n'était pas du genre à soupirer toute une nuit sur une icône. Même s'il l'aimait… Il préférait l'avoir dans son lit et le serrer dans ses bras… le reste… il s'en moquait.

°°0°0°°

Installé à un bar, le groupe profitait de la journée de congé qu'ils leur avaient été donnée. En ayant eu marre de rester enfermé à longueur de temps, chacun s'était habillé afin de paraître inaperçu. Même Ichigo avait réussi à passer pour monsieur tout le monde, dans son pantalon en toile, ses chaussures vernies et sa veste trois-quart en tweed. Il paraissait être un autre homme. « Bien sous tout rapport » S'était moquée Kukkaku. Tous commençaient en avoir assez des piques de la jeune femme vis-à-vis d'Ichigo qui les ignorait.

L'ambiance commençait sérieusement à se plomber dans le groupe, s'ajoutant en plus de la fatigue qu'ils accumulaient. Ichigo buvait sa bière en silence et écoutait plutôt qu'il ne participait. Un concert gothique se jouait sur la petite scène et beaucoup de fans se jetaient les uns sur les autres. Le bassiste observait Kukkaku qui en profitait pour se jeter dans la foule et chahuter avec les autres fans.

« Tu crois que ça ira ? Demanda inquiet Ganju qui observait sa sœur, soucieux.

— Elle s'amuse Ganju… Que t'arrive-t-il ?

— J'trouve qu'elle est… bizarre ces derniers temps.

— C'est la fatigue ! Affirma Ichigo en commandant une nouvelle bière.

— Si tu le dis… Mais, elle m'agace en ce moment. Elle ne devrait pas te parler comme elle le fait !

— Si cela ne me dérange pas…

— Mais si elle allait trop loin ? S'inquiéta Ganju.

— Je la recadrerai…

— Tss… J'voudrai qu'on finisse bientôt la tournée…

— On a entamé le troisième mois, il ne nous reste plus que deux mois… Enfin, j'essaye de calculer comme ça ! » Affirma Ichigo avec un demi-sourire.

Ganju observa l'homme assis nonchalamment.

« Tu… tu penses à lui ?

— Cela te dérangerait si je te disais oui ?

— Non… j'm'suis habitué ! Répondit Ganju en se grattant le front.

— Merde ! Kukkaku… » Cria Gin.

Immédiatement le regard d'Ichigo se braqua sur la jeune femme et vit qu'elle était prise à partie et qu'elle semblait prête à vouloir se battre. Sans réfléchir, Ichigo se leva et traversa la pièce rapidement… ou plutôt aussi vite qu'il le put dans la cohue des spectateurs. Il arriva à la hauteur de la chanteuse du groupe et l'attrapa.

« Kukkaku… ça suffit !

— Qui es-tu pour intervenir ? Laisse-moi régler mes comptes ! Personne ne me parle comme le fait ce bouseux ! » Hurla la jeune femme.

Kukkaku bondit sur une espèce de montagne de muscle et Ichigo la retint à temps pour la renvoyer sur Gin et Ganju qui s'occupèrent d'elle. La montagne s'adressa au bassiste.

« De quoi tu te mêles connard ? C'est ta copine ? Elle est bonne… laisse-la-moi… j'vais m'la faire !

— Dégage… j'ai pas envie de me battre.

— T'm'donnes des ordres ? Petit merdeux, j'vais t'éclater…

— Arrête d't'vanter ! Peut'êt' la seule chose qu't'saches faire ? » Ironisa Shiro.

La montagne lui balança son poing à la figure mais Ichigo esquiva ayant la taille et la souplesse pour lui échapper. Mais le bassiste n'avait pas prévu qu'il y aurait autant de monde à lui sauter dessus. Lorsque toutes ces mains s'agrippèrent à lui, le musicien crut devenir fou. Shiro prit définitivement le dessus sur Ichigo et démolit tout ce qui pouvait l'être. L'affrontement était serré, Ganju et Ashito s'étaient joints à Ichigo, ne pouvant le laisser seul. Soi Fong s'occupait de leurs arrières.

Quand, on les prévint que la police arrivait, Ichigo se tourna vers Ashito et Ganju et leur ordonna de fuir.

« Mais… protesta Ganju.

— Tu as ta sœur à protéger et toi… Soi Fong, Ashito… dégagez d'ici… Je m'occupe des derniers récalcitrants. »

Enfin du dernier récalcitrant… du nom de Yami, s'il avait bien suivi. L'affrontement dura jusqu'à ce que la police les arrête tous les deux. Ichigo avait essayé de fuir, mais l'autre imbécile l'avait plaqué au sol et l'empêchait de pouvoir s'en sortir sans dommage. Enfermé à l'arrière d'une voiture de police, le musicien observait la ville défiler sous ses yeux. C'était beau une ville la nuit…

La vitre faisait défiler les souvenirs de la soirée à Ichigo. Kukkaku devenait incontrôlable. Si elle voulait s'amuser avec les autres, il faudrait peut-être lui apprendre à ne pas allumer tous les hommes présents. Une secousse rappela à Ichigo toutes les blessures qu'il avait gagné lors de l'affrontement, comme autant de trophées lors d'un jeu quelconque. Le musicien savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance en tant qu'étranger. Son esprit dériva vers Shinji. Il allait certainement être mécontent… tant pis !

Arrivé dans le commissariat le lien qui tenait ses cheveux se brisa. Les lunettes qu'il portait étaient depuis longtemps piétinées et ses vêtements en désordre n'aidaient pas à préserver son identité. Une fan s'exclama et tout le commissariat eut le regard braqué sur le musicien soudainement figé. Qu'allait-il devenir ?

°°0°0°°

Installé devant sa télévision pour regarder les informations, Shinji faillit s'étouffer avec son thé quand il reconnut le visage d'Ichigo blessé et apparaissant sur fond blanc avec des lignes qui représentait la taille, le faisant passer pour un vulgaire bandit de grand chemin. Que se passait-il encore ? Le blond augmenta le son et écouta attentivement les paroles du présentateur du journal. Shinji resta un instant tétanisé. Ce n'était pas possible ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

Sans réfléchir, il téléphona à Kyouraku qui lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone en cas de problème.

« Kyoura..

— C'est Hirako-san…. Où est Ichigo actuellement ?

— Il est en prison.

— Vous allez le faire sortir ?

— Nous envoyons notre meilleur avocat sur place. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Kurosaki en prison ! Nous avons des concerts…

— Je m'en fou de vos concerts ! Coupa Shinji énervé. Il faut qu'il sorte…

— Voulez-vous accompagner Aizen-sensei ?

— Quand part-il ?

— Demain matin à la première heure ! Avez-vous un visa et…

— Tout ce qu'il faut… je tiens des conférences relativement souvent aux Etat-Unis…

— Bien, bien… dans ce cas… voici, ce que vous allez faire… »

Kyouraku donna la marche à suivre à Hirako qui nota tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour le voyage. Il téléphona au doyen de Todai et l'averti de son absence soudaine.

« Vous paraissez bien pressé Hirako-san… cela ne vous ressemble pas et vos cours…

— Peuvent-être donné par Kurotsushi… pour une fois, il va bosser au lieu de traîner comme un maraudeur dans les couloirs !

— Un point pour vous… Rit doucement Kisuke. Toutefois, je ne comprends pas votre précipitation… et… vos motivations…

— C'est… c'est personnel ! Avoua Shinji mal à l'aise.

— Je vous laisserai partir à la condition que vous me disiez pourquoi ! N'oubliez pas que votre position ne vous permet pas ce genre de coup de tête Hirako-sensei.

— C'est… pour mon petit ami. Et je vous demande de ne pas rire…

— Oh… Je ne ris pas. Je sens bien combien vous êtes inquiet… rien de grave… espérons-le !

— Vous le connaissez… C'est Kurosaki Ichigo…

— Attendez… vous sortez avec notre ancien bibliothécaire ?

— Hai…

— … Je m'arrangerai pour votre absence…

— Vous ne deviez pas m'interdire d'y aller ? Demanda soupçonneux Shinji.

— Combien de temps pensez-vous être absent…

— Je ne sais pas… Kurosaki-san est aux Etats-Unis… alors, je ne sais pas…

— Faites attention à vous et… bon voyage ! »

Quelle mouche piquait encore le doyen ? Shinji haussa les épaules et se précipita faire sa valise. Il allait étrangler proprement Kurosaki de ses mains !

°°0°0°°

Assis près du hublot, Shinji observa la piste qui se déroulait de plus en plus rapidement. Ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur les accoudoirs. La voix moqueuse de son voisin l'agaça prodigieusement. En fait, ce type l'énervait tout court. Sa tête de premier de la classe devait cacher des trucs pas très nets. Aizen sourit

« Vous devriez vous détendre…

— C'est facile pour vous… je déteste l'avion !

— C'est une question d'habitude… » répondit suffisant Sosuke qui jugea la crevette qui était installé à côté de lui.

Il se demandait sincèrement ce que Kurosaki trouvait à ce type. Il n'avait rien pour lui et paraissait être un crétin sans nom. Comme le blond lui tournait le dos, il s'enfonça dans son siège et finit par s'endormir. Hirako voyant qu'il avait le champ libre, sortit ses travaux et s'installa lui-même confortablement. L'homme finit par oublier son voisin et se replongea dans ses calculs pour faire passer son mal de l'air. Sa paire de lunettes vissée sur son nez, Hirako se concentra sur la seule chose qui actuellement retenait son attention en dehors d'Ichigo.

°°0°0°°

Kyouraku observa les deux hommes qui l'attendaient afin de pouvoir rencontrer Kurosaki d'ici quelques minutes. Apparemment, ils se détestaient cordialement. Shunsui s'abstint de sourire et lança d'une voix claire

« Aizen-sensei… Hirako-sensei… comme je suis heureux de vous voir ! Dites-moi que nous allons pouvoir sortir Kurosaki d'ici dans quelques minutes !

— Sensei ? Fit Aizen surprit en regardant Hirako imperturbable.

— Hirako-sensei ne vous a rien dit ? S'étonna Shunsui.

— A qui ? A lui ? » demanda Shinji en désignant Aizen de son pouce avec une mine profondément blasée.

— Je vois… Shunsui soupira et reprit. Aizen-sensei, je vous présente Hirako-sensei, directeur de recherche à Todai spécialisé en ingénierie moléculaire. Hirako-sensei est très réputé dans le monde de la recherche et préside de nombreuses conférences…

— C'est bon… pas la peine de dérouler mon CV, j'ch'suis pas sur qu'il comprenne ! Maugréa Hirako exaspéré. Par contre, il remonterait dans mon estime s'il faisait libérer Ichigo…

— Je vais faire mon possible… Hirako… sensei. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, méprisants, Hirako tourna les talons, et attendit qu'on les appelle pour pouvoir rencontrer enfin, le musicien enfermé.

°°0°0°°

Jiruga frappa violemment le montant de la porte-fenêtre. La porte venait de se fermer derrière sa femme. Il avait presque réussi à filer à l'anglaise avant que son épouse, qui avait un radar à la place du cerveau, ne vienne compromettre toutes ses chances de fuite. Elle avait déboulé, furieuse, et l'avait menacé violemment pour sa tentative de rejoindre Ichigo.

« Il a besoin de moi… contrairement à toi !

— Il n'est plus rien pour toi… Quand vas-tu l'oublier et quand vas-tu me jeter cette stupide clef ?

— Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que…

— Tu es père de famille à présent et que tu le veuilles ou non ! Ce type a dû s'envoyer en l'air avec je ne sais combien d'autres ! Les homos sont comme ca… »

Jiruga eut un petit sourire et demanda mi-figue, mi-raisin

« Tu sais de quoi tu parles là ? Y'a que l'train qui t'sois pas monté dessus !

— Peut-être ! Répondit Yoruichi sans ciller. Mais reconnais que mon expérience niveau sexe te fait grimper au plafond !

— Ne t'jette pas trop de fleurs !

— De toute façon, que tu le veuilles où non… tu m'appartiens ! Kurosaki Ichigo ne fait plus partie de ta vie. Pense à notre fille ! Pense à notre famille…

— J'm'en fou ! Grinça des dents Jiruga

— Ton père a confisqué tes papiers, si c'est cela que tu cherches !

— Pardon ? » Fit l'homme d'affaires.

Nnoitra arrêta de chercher ses papiers. Yoruichi le fixait droit dans les yeux, sans peur.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non… la page est tournée et pour de bon ! Moi, je t'aime. »

Jiruga fixa sa femme avant de ricaner.

« Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ?

— Autant que toi… Je ne cherche pas un quelconque mirage dans ma vie. Alors, cesse de donner toutes les qualités à ton ex… surtout qu'il se trouve en prison actuellement. Qu'attends-tu de lui ? Que pourra-t-il faire de plus dans ta vie ? Chanter votre douleur ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Réveille-toi ! Je ne t'attendrai pas éternellement Jiruga. Sur ce… passe une bonne soirée ! »

Il détesta sa femme un peu plus à cet instant là. La seule chose qu'il aurait voulu c'était de serrer contre lui le corps d'Ichigo. Toutefois… n'était-il pas trop tard maintenant ? Jiruga ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il trouverait un moyen pour reconquérir sa moitié. Même si pour cela il devait attendre encore quelques semaines ! Il n'était plus à cela près…


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour, bonsoir ^^

Un peu longue pour sortir un chapitre dernièrement. Désolée... Bref, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment avec ce chapitre. Un des plus courts. Tant pis... Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture !

Bêta lectrice : IchiiX - Relectrice : Leeloo, un grand merci à elles !

Disclamer : Bleach... appartient à... à... Tite Kubo. Il en a franchement de la chance... Je vais aller faire quelques prières pour qu'on me file les droits. (on peut toujours rêvé après tout ^^)

°°0°0°°

Le regard dans le vague, Shinji entendit derrière lui une cohue qui le fit se tourner. Il vit apparaître tous les membres des SoulsTorn. Visiblement tous étaient émus… pas autant que lui, en tout cas. Hirako se demanda s'il y allait avoir encore beaucoup de monde qui allait débarquer. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que les deux avocats qui avaient été envoyés par la maison de disque sortent son amant rapidement du trou où les frasques de la chanteuse l'avaient envoyé.

Cette dernière posa les yeux sur lui et demanda, surprise.

« Qui c'est ? »

Kyouraku, qui se tenait près de Shinji, répondit tranquillement.

« Kukkaku… Gin, Ganju, Soi Fong et Ashito… je vous présente Hirako Shinji sensei… »

Tous ouvrirent les yeux de stupéfaction. Kukkaku en bafouilla

« C… C'est… vous ?

— Salut ! Lança le guitariste aux cheveux couleur d'argent. Depuis le temps qu'on entend parler de vous…, j'suis ravi d'vous connaître !

— Moi aussi ! » Lança Ganju qui s'approcha pour donner une claque dans le dos du blond qui l'observait, mauvais.

Mais, apparemment, le batteur n'avait pas capté ses intentions car il lui enserrait maintenant les épaules amicalement. Ashito eut un sourire et salua l'ami d'Ichigo de la main. Sa femme fut plus directe.

« Franchement, il passe d'un extrême à l'autre… y'a qu'l'physique qui reste constant…

— L'autre n'était pas blond ! Répondit Ashito.

— Ouaih ! Lança Ganju. Bon… moi j'm'demande c'qu'ils foutent avec Shiro. Marmonna-t-il en serrant son poing dans sa main. »

Shinji pensa la même chose. Il intercepta le regard dont l'affublait la chanteuse, entre dégoût et mépris. Kukkaku n'en revenait pas. Ce type n'était qu'une… un semblant d'homme. Il n'avait rien pour lui… et Ichigo avait craqué sur… ce type ? Il n'était même pas musicien. Elle le méprisa.

La porte s'ouvrit et, stupéfaits, tous virent arriver Ichigo accompagné de policiers en uniforme admiratifs, de groupies en tout genre et des deux avocats qui tentaient vainement de repousser les fans. Le musicien paraissait fatigué. Les cernes sous ses yeux et ses traits tirés interpellèrent Shinji.

« On s'croirait au carnaval… » Siffla le blond contrarié.

Son regard sombre suivait la véritable cour qui entourait son amant et il songea qu'il ne servait strictement à rien. Ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement. Kukkaku qui l'observait semblait satisfaite de voir son air contrarié. Une voix nonchalante lui murmura.

« Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences… Hirako-sensei… Kurosaki est seul. Terriblement seul. Tous les membres du groupe m'ont dit combien vous étiez indispensable à Shiro. Combien il avait changé et repris goût à la vie. Alors… attendez avant de le juger aussi rapidement. Et puis… il a l'air épuisé… » S'inquiéta Kouryaku.

Shinji observa une nouvelle fois son amant qui paraissait éreinté. Son visage était pâle. Cela frappa l'ingénieur qui aimait la couleur miel habituelle du musicien. Même l'expression de son visage paraissait figée. Il essayait de paraître froid et détaché, pourtant il laissait transparaître une certaine fragilité.

Shinji avait déjà vu cette expression chez Kurosaki trois ans auparavant… Personne ne semblait la remarquer. Sauf lui et Kyouraku apparemment. Kukkaku s'était jetée dans les bras du bassiste et Shinji vit le regard du héros du jour. Cela ne semblait pas du tout à son goût. Ichigo parut content de la voir mais aussi contrarié. Son regard paru vide quand il fit le tour de la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre son regard. La gorge de Shinji se noua. L'expression du musicien se transforma littéralement. La fatigue semblait moins pesante et il parut être plus disponible envers son entourage. Il salua aussi très chaleureusement ses fans et se tourna vers Kyouraku

« Je veux partir !

— Shiro-kun… nous sommes à vos ordres ! »

Ichigo grommela quelque chose sur Shunsui mais ce dernier préféra en rire. Le groupe disparut, suivit par une nuée de fans. Shinji suivit Kyouraku comme convenu et il monta dans une voiture aux vitres teintées. Il vit qu'à l'intérieur une glace séparait le chauffeur du passager. Il se tourna, surpris, vers Shunsui qui se pencha vers le blond.

« J'crois que vous avez besoin de vous retrouver tous les deux ! Restez sage… nous allons nous en occuper.»

Et la porte claqua. Shinji eut l'impression d'être rentré dans une autre dimension. La voiture démarra, le laissant perplexe. Tout était tellement différent de tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent qu'il avait la vague impression d'être rentré dans un traquenard. La voiture s'arrêta et la portière s'ouvrit. Shinji vit Shiro s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce dernier se pencha et frappa la fenêtre après avoir fermé la porte sur lui.

Shiro se tourna vers Shinji et les deux hommes se firent face. Shinji était décontenancé. Jamais, il n'avait vu le musicien en tenue de scène. Quoique limité malgré tout, car il portait ses vêtements civils déchirés. Seuls le maquillage et les lentilles étaient présents. Il aurait dû paraître plus féminin mais c'était l'inverse qui se produisait sur cet homme. Etre adulé par des millions de personnes et brutalement, être seul à seul avec lui. Shinji se sentit mal à l'aise, ne se trouvant pas à sa place, ni à son aise.

« Qu'as-tu ? Tu es bien silencieux…

— Ça… »

Les doigts de Shinji effleurèrent le visage maquillé du musicien qui haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Cela… te dérange ? Demanda le bassiste, étonné.

— Oui… j'n'ai pas l'impression d'être avec la bonne personne.

— C'est moi Shinji ! Et je suis heureux…

— Pourquoi ? S'étonna le blond dont le cœur battait ou ralentissait comme il lui chantait.

— Parce… tu es là !

— Idiot ! »

Shinji vit l'hésitation sur les traits du musicien. Etonné par son attitude réservée, le professeur demanda presque agacé alors, que son cœur résonnait à ses oreilles.

« Je… je peux te tenir dans mes bras ?

— J'n'aime pas ce personnage que tu empruntes… mais, pour cette fois… Par contre, je t'interdis de m'embrasser. Pas avant que tu retires tous tes fards !

— D'accord ! »

Ichigo eut un petit sourire prédateur et intercepta le regard où le désir et l'attente se mélangeaient. Le bassiste se glissa sur le siège à côté d'Hirako. Les doigts d'Ichigo enlacèrent le visage de Shinji

« Que fais-tu ? Demanda le blond, la voix enrouée malgré lui.

— Je n'en suis pas revenu tout à l'heure quand je t'ai vu.

— Bien sûr que je suis là… t'as des problèmes… Si je ne peux pas être là quand tu es en tournée, au moins que je puisse te soutenir lorsque les choses se compliquent pour toi. Mais ne recommence pas à chaque fois que tu vas dans un bar ! Je ne pourrai pas être en congé sans solde toute l'année…

— Je ferai de mon mieux… » Souffla Ichigo contre l'oreille de Shinji.

Shinji s'était figé et ferma les yeux quand la bouche du musicien effleura le lobe de son oreille. Le corps de Kurosaki était très proche, si proche qu'il avait l'impression d'être entouré par cette espèce d'aura invisible qui caractérisait le bassiste. Cette impression de chaleur et de douceur mêlée, bien loin de son personnage de Shiro. Et cette fois-ci… Ichigo n'était pas bourré. Il était vraiment là pour lui. Hirako sentit deux bras lui encercler sa taille. Shinji perçut le souffle d'Ichigo contre sa nuque.

« J'n'ai pas dormi… ou presque. Trois jours à vivre dans une cellule. J'ai détesté…

— Ton aura va briller un peu plus auprès de tes fans… Monsieur le bibliothécaire… Ironisa Shinji très troublé.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une autre vie…

— Tu la regrettes ?

— Je n'en sais rien… oui et non… » Souffla Ichigo qui se redressa pour regarder Hirako droit dans les yeux.

Une des mains d'Ichigo caressa le visage d'Hirako. Ils s'aperçurent que la voiture décélérait.

« Où sommes-nous ? Demanda soudain Hirako.

— Dans un hôtel différent de celui où nous nous arrêtons habituellement. C'est un motel où nous aurons la paix d'après Shunsui. J'ai déjà les clefs. J'ai trois jours pour récupérer ! Mes interviews ont été annulées, le reste du groupe se charge de la promo. Nous n'aurons que la visite d'un médecin qui viendra m'ausculter.

— Tu as confiance ? Demanda Shinji surpris.

— Oui… c'est mon médecin personnel.

— Médecin personnel ? Souffla Shinji stupéfait.

— Il me suit partout où je vais. Quoiqu'il soigne tous les membres du groupe et les techniciens… enfin, ça lui fait de l'occupation ! Avec tout ce qui arrive sur… »

La portière s'ouvrit et Ichigo lâcha Shinji pour descendre. Shinji le suivit et sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher.

« Un motel ? Tu en connais beaucoup des comme ça ? Demanda Shinji impressionné malgré lui.

— J'avais demandé à Kyouraku de m'avoir un endroit tranquille où personne ne pouvait nous suivre… pas étonnant qu'il m'ait demandé quelle était la somme que j'étais prêt à investir ! »

Devant eux se tenait un logement entouré de végétation. Le chauffeur murmura

« Monsieur Kyouraku pensait que vous auriez préféré votre intimité. Personne ne sait où vous vous trouvez…

— Sauf vous ! Répliqua Shinji en plissant les yeux.

— Je suis tenu par le secret…

— Viens Shinji… »

Ichigo tira le blond derrière lui. Le chauffeur lança

« Vous avez tout le nécessaire à l'intérieur.

— Merci Paolo ! »

Ichigo ouvrit la porte et observa le plein pied ouvert de partout. Les pièces étaient très spacieuses et lumineuses. Les meubles étaient confortables et correspondaient à une décoration typiquement américaine, très chargée. Ichigo s'étira dans l'entrée et se tourna vers Hirako, immobile. En fait, le blond détaillait son nouvel environnement puis reporta son attention sur le musicien.

« Tu sais… je n'aime pas ce genre de chose…

— Shinji ! Maintenant… il va falloir que tu choisisses toi aussi de ton côté ! » Rétorqua calmement Ichigo qui s'éloigna de l'entré pour aller s'installer.

— Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Shinji qui le suivit.

Ichigo s'installa sur un fauteuil et s'enfonça à l'intérieur. Son regard se leva vers Shinji qui s'installa en face de lui.

« Shinji… Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo… mais aussi Shiro car je suis devenu un artiste. C'est mon nom de scène et je suis connu par des millions de personnes que tu le veuilles ou pas ! Je ne vais pas rougir de ce que je fais parce que tu n'aimes pas ce que j'écris… je ne vais pas rougir parce que tu n'aimes pas comment je suis lorsque je suis Shiro. Je suis bien avec toi… parce que tu es normal. Mais moi… je ne le suis pas ! Je ne fais plus partie du moule de monsieur et madame tout le monde. Il est possible qu'un jour je n'existe plus et que tous m'oublient… mais en attendant… soit tu acceptes ma double vie… où je sens que d'ici quelque temps nous aurons beaucoup de problèmes. »

Shinji observa froidement Ichigo. Ce dernier lui était calme.

« Je ne veux pas m'engager avec toi… sur du court terme. Je ne prendrai pas la peine de m'expliquer… J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir en prison. Je me sens normal avec toi.

— Serais-tu prêt toi à m'accompagner lorsque j'aurai des conférences… quand le tapage médiatique cessera autour de toi ? Demanda Shinji.

— Oui… même si je n'y comprends rien ! J'en serai heureux… Je ne dis pas que j'écouterai tes paroles. Je crois que ça me passerait largement au dessus de ma tête. Mais je pourrai me mettre dans un coin et t'attendre. Comme tu le fais pour moi… »

Ichigo se leva et rejoignit Shinji devant son fauteuil. Il glissa entre ses jambes et posa son visage contre le torse du chercheur.

« Je voudrai dormir Shinji… je suis si fatigué… »

Shinji soupira et caressa les cheveux blancs devant lui. Qu'il soit Shiro et Ichigo son cœur lui ne faisait pas de différence de toute façon. Peut-importe les bêtises qu'il ferait… la route qu'il emprunterait, il ne pouvait de toute façon plus vivre sans lui.

« Allons dormir… » Souffla Shinji, brutalement tout aussi épuisé qu'Ichigo.

Surpris le bassiste leva la tête vers le blond.

« Quoi ? Demanda Hirako.

— Tu es fatigué ? S'étonna Kurosaki.

— Je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours… et j'encaisse mal les décalages horaires… Je crois que je suis aussi fatigué que toi !

— Trouvons notre chambre. » Proposa Ichigo avec le sourire.

Le musicien se leva et attrapa la main d'Hirako.

« Je peux me déplacer sans que tu ne me tiennes la main, tu sais… Protesta le blond agacé.

— Cela me rassure… Je suis désolé… »

Le musicien retira sa main à contrecœur et partie devant quand des doigts se glissèrent entre les siens. Surpris, il tourna son visage vers le blond qui marmonna

« Et ne profite pas de ma gentillesse… »

Seul un sourire lui répondit. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre spacieuse où leurs bagages attendaient sagement. Le sourire d'Ichigo s'élargit.

« Je vais utiliser la salle de bain pour devenir présentable… Je reviens rapidement…

— Fais comme chez toi… »

Shinji vit le musicien attraper un bagage et disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain. La fatigue s'abattit brutalement sur les épaules du blond. Le stresse conjugué au décalage horaire, l'angoisse de la réaction d'Ichigo quand il serait enfin ensemble, l'angoisse qu'il le rejette le quittèrent et il s'allongea en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le matelas. Son regard tomba sur la porte-fenêtre et vit le soleil descendre paisiblement en cette fin d'après-midi.

Ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'il tentait de résister. Lorsqu'Ichigo rejoignit la chambre démaquillé, seulement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un simple T-shirt, il vit Shinji dormir comme un loir. Soigneusement, le musicien ferma les tentures et gagna le lit. Le chercheur fut vite déshabillé même s'il protestait un peu, il était trop épuisé pour réellement se réveiller. Ichigo s'écroula vite contre le blond et s'endormit profondément à son tour.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se réveilla brusquement. Son regard se porta sur son portable posé sur sa table de chevet. Il avait un peu de mal à se situer. Il décrocha la voix endormie.

« Hai…

— Pourriez-vous m'ouvrir ? Demanda Ogido d'une voix obséquieuse.

— Oh… c'est vous… Marmonna Ichigo en levant les yeux au plafond.

— Je dois venir vous ausculter… Vos blessures…

— Je n'ai plus rien… »

Le regard d'Ichigo coulissa sur le côté et une masse de cheveux blonds attira son attention. D'un geste inconscient, le musicien caressa la masse soyeuse et répondit d'une voix absente.

« Où êtes-vous ?

— Devant votre porte…, je vous ai demandé de m'ouvrir…

— Je pensais que personne n'était au courant… Ronchonna Ichigo.

— Je suis votre médecin… Insista l'homme persévérant.

— J'arrive… »

Ichigo se leva d'un bond et sortit de la chambre sans bruit. Le musicien observa le hall et vit qu'il devait être au matin. Ses pieds touchaient le carrelage froid sans broncher. Ichigo ouvrit la porte pour faire face à son médecin personnel, plus si personnel en y songeant.

« Je vous ai laissé vous reposer hier soir, enfin… Kyouraku-san n'a pas voulu que je vous dérange…

— Entrez et faites vite… » Marmonna le bassiste.

L'homme s'acquitta de sa tâche et c'est avec soulagement qu'Ichigo le vit prendre la porte. Il observa les quelques bandages qui recouvraient sa peau. Et les retira alors que la voix de Shinji déclara sombrement

« Si on te soigne…, c'est pour que tu te remettes plus vite. Tu gagnes quoi à défaire… »

Ichigo leva les yeux vers le blond qui apparut à moitié habillé. La gorge d'Ichigo se noua et Shinji jeta un coup d'œil sur sa tenue vestimentaire.

« C'est comme ça que tu as accueilli ton médecin ?

— Hai… De toute façon, il m'aurait demandé de retirer mes vêtements. Je n'ai fait que gagner du temps… »

Les yeux ambre suivaient les mouvements que Shinji effectuait pour boutonner sa chemise. Il se leva prestement et se retrouva en face du chercheur. Son regard devint lourd de désir. Shinji s'arrêta net de s'habiller. Il avait la nette impression qu'un fauve s'était emparé de Kurosaki.

« Ichigo ? »

Mais ce dernier fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Sa bouche courait sur sa nuque et les mains du musicien avaient enlacé Shinji. Ses doigts rampaient à présent sous le tissu, parcourant la peau nue du chercheur qui se laissa aller après s'être raidi. Shinji ferma les yeux. Ses mains s'accrochant aux avant-bras du musicien. Lorsque la bouche d'Ichigo recouvrit la sienne, que son piercing vint taquiner le sien, Shinji se sentit fébrile. Il se sentait aspiré tout entier. Tout ce temps à attendre… tout prenait fin.

« Tu comptes me faire l'amour dans le couloir ? » Demanda Shinji en observant Ichigo, alors que leurs baisers venaient de casser. Ils étaient aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre.

Sans un mot, Ichigo attrapa la main de Shinji et l'attira dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte soigneusement derrière le blond, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'échappe. Shinji et Ichigo se dévisagèrent un cours instant, un sourire vint s'inscrire sur leurs traits, vite remplacé par un air grave. Shinji s'approcha du musicien et repoussa une de ses longues mèches. Le visage d'Ichigo s'approcha de celui de son amant

Leurs bouches s'effleuraient à présent, comme si elles étaient prises d'un accès de timidité. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Ichigo embrassa à nouveau Shinji, comme s'il dégustait la meilleure friandise qu'il ne lui ait jamais été présentée. Un frisson traversa le blond qui apprécia la saveur différente de l'étreinte.

Shinji sentit vaguement que sa chemise finissait en tas sur le sol et que les doigts de son amant avaient glissé sur sa ceinture qui ne fut pas longtemps un obstacle. Les lèvres d'Ichigo ne quittaient pas les siennes. Quand leurs bouches se détachèrent à nouveau, le regard ambre le fixait avec tendresse. Shinji songea qu'il allait se faire dévorer différemment de ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Les lèvres d'Ichigo dévalèrent sa gorge, mais Shinji repoussa le musicien contre le matelas. Il vit la surprise dans son regard. Sans un mot, le chercheur abandonna son pantalon et grimpa à cheval sur le bassiste.

« Mon amour… c'est moi qui vais t'aimer… »

Le blond se débarrassa du t-shirt d'Ichigo et explora les muscles saillants de son amant. Un peu plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir dans ses bras l'ancien bibliothécaire. Ichigo observa Shinji. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, mais aucun des deux n'avait envie de sourire cette fois-ci.

Hirako posa un bras à côté du visage du musicien et l'autre un peu plus bas, son visage suspendu au-dessus de son amant. Sa bouche reprit avec tendresse les lèvres entrouvertes. Les bras d'Ichigo s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque de Shinji.

Les doigts d'Ichigo effleurèrent le dos de son amant pour glisser sur ses flancs dans un mouvement sensuel. La langue de Shinji jouait avec le piercing d'Ichigo. Le chercheur gémit lorsque les doigts fins de son amant caressèrent sa verge au travers du tissu. Il se détacha de la bouche du bassiste, un mince filet de bave les reliant. Après un dernier baiser bref, Shinji fit descendre ses lèvres sur la clavicule de son amant.

Ichigo remarqua soudain

« J'n'ai pas de lubrifiant…

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… »

Le musicien ne put s'empêcher de se sentir amusé malgré son trouble. Pourtant, lorsque le bout de la langue de son amant taquina le piercing qui se trouvait sur son mamelon, il frissonna. Les baisers d'Hirako sur son corps faisaient le trembler sous l'attente. Sa langue jouait de ses muscles, de son nombril, et à présent Shinji embrassait sa verge gonflée au travers du tissu de son boxer. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard de braise de son amant. Consciencieusement, il tira sur la fine barrière avec ses dents très lentement. Ses doigts fins faisant glisser le vêtement de chaque côté de ses hanches.

La gorge d'Ichigo se noua. Sa main glissa vers le visage de Shinji qui frotta son front contre le sien pour glisser ensuite sur son corps et faire tomber le mince tissu qui les séparait encore. Ichigo fut électrisé lorsque le piercing de Shinji caressa son gland avec une dextérité qui lui fit crisper les mains sur les draps.

Ichigo ne pouvait plus soutenir le regard de Shinji, son corps se cambrait sous les caresses expertes du blond. Malgré lui, Ichigo gémit. La langue qui l'explorait, qui courait sur sa verge, cette bouche qui l'engloutissait pour ensuite le taquiner aux endroits les plus sensibles lui faisait perdre le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même.

Quand les doigts fins de Shinji caressèrent ses fesses avec sensualité, la respiration d'Ichigo était devenue légèrement erratique. La langue dévala son anatomie et s'immisça entre ses fesses. Ichigo voulut se redresser mais Shinji le repoussa d'autorité. Le regard sombre qu'il lui adressa lui coupa la parole. Le musicien se laissa retomber contre le matelas. Seuls ses doigts s'égaraient dans les fils fins de la chevelure blonde.

Shinji remonta le corps offert et rencontra les yeux ardents qui se braquèrent sur lui. Il se pencha et embrassa légèrement les lèvres de son amant qui lui répondaient avec la même tendresse

« Mon amour… »

La gorge d'Ichigo se noua, son regard devint plus intense, mais il était incapable de répondre à Shinji. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne semblait pas attendre de réponse. Les doigts du musicien retirèrent le boxer qui restait accroché aux hanches du chercheur. Son bassin allant se coller en ondulant contre celui de son amant.

Leurs lèvres se prenaient et reprenaient avec passion. Leurs langues se mêlant avec ardeur. Leurs doigts s'étaient emmêlés, se serrant avec force. Shinji se détacha du bassiste et posa son front contre celui d'Ichigo, l'observant entre ses paupières mi-closes.

« Je t'attends… » Souffla Ichigo

Shinji sourit légèrement avant de glisser entre les jambes d'Ichigo qui l'encerclèrent. Il présenta son gland devant l'entrée offerte et pénétra lentement le passage. Ichigo observait la réaction de Shinji. Il paraissait troublé et son émotion l'émouvait plus qu'il n'aurait songé.

Shinji bougeait en lui, le musicien était légèrement crispé n'ayant plus l'habitude de cette danse à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. La douleur faisant peu à peu place au vertige des sensations. Ce va-et-vient, tel le ressac des vagues, l'emportait. La sensation était tel un tourbillon qui l'emmenait de plus en plus haut, provoquant une douce chaleur dans le creux de ses reins, bientôt remplacée par un brasier ardent.

A aucun moment leurs regards ne se quittèrent malgré la pénombre occasionnée par les tentures tirées, chacun voyait dans les yeux de l'autre l'amour qui couvait au fond de leurs prunelles. Shinji bougea plus fort et plus vite, voulant faire exploser ses sentiments tel un feu d'artifice. Ichigo ne s'en était pas encore aperçu mais il était entré dans son cœur. Son expression ne mentait pas… C'était si différent de l'année d'avant.

Leur première fois était l'antichambre du plaisir alors qu'il le savourait pleinement maintenant. Shinji était mordu définitivement. Le musicien avait refermé son piège irrévocablement sur son cœur, sa raison et ses sentiments. Le regard de Kurosaki était si chaleureux qu'il s'embrasait sous sa caresse.

Ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes… encore et Shinji ne refusa pas. S'il le pouvait, il le noierait sous ses baisers. Ichigo était en demande de tendresse et d'amour, il lui donnerait pour deux s'il fallait. Shinji ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit monter en lui son orgasme. Ichigo l'ayant atteint avant lui de quelques secondes. Il ne put retenir un gémissement entre ses lèvres. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait, être dans les bras de la personne qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'il s'abandonna contre le torse de son amant puis il se redressa prestement.

« Je reviens… »

Shinji revint avec une éponge humide. Ichigo, momentanément dans l'incompréhension totale, eut un petit sourire. Ichigo se poussa et désigna une place à côté de lui. Shinji se laissa tomber contre son amant puis se redressa sur le coude et déclara songeur

« Faudra aussi que tu passes au-dessus…

— Pardon ? S'étonna Ichigo

— Oui… Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais été… actif ?

— Non… jamais… enfin, Shiro si » avoua mal à l'aise le musicien.

Cela provoqua un sourire chez Shinji qui rampa jusqu'à sa moitié pour poser son front contre le sien. L'expression de son amant était interrogative face à son comportement.

« Et bien… je serai donc ton premier…

— Quoi ? Repris Ichigo, brutalement tétanisé.

— Tu vas voir… c'est aussi génial dans cette position. On va varier les plaisirs après tout…

— Mais… mais, si je m'y prenais mal ? Je veux dire…

— Est-ce que tu te cherches des excuses bidon ?

— Non ! S'exclama le bassiste.

— Je préfère… » sourit Shinji content de l'embarras évident de son amant.

Shinji joua avec son piercing sur la langue. Attirant l'attention d'Ichigo. Ce dernier glissa son pouce dans sa bouche et Shinji le suça avec délectation.

« Tu verras Ichi… nous allons passer de nombreux moments agréables ensemble… et nous avons un très grand nombre d'années pour satisfaire notre curiosité… »

Pour conclure son affirmation, Shinji embrassa le musicien qui l'encercla de ses bras avec tendresse.


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour, bonsoir ^^

Hum... j'ai fait une erreur... j'ai publié le 30 (deux fois) et finalement, c'est le chapitre 29 qui n'était pas le bon. Je suis désolée, ça m'apprendra à faire plusieurs choses à la fois... Gomen ! Donc, voici le chapitre 29 et le 30 qui suit et le bon... merci à () de me l'avoir signalé.

Bêta lectrice : Texte non bêta reader (je ferais la modif, des que j'aurais le texte...)

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo...

°°0°0°°

Installé sur une chaise, les jambes remontées devant lui, Ichigo observait la végétation extérieure. La chanson qui passait dans le casque qu'il avait enfilé quelques minutes plus tôt, lui donnait le frisson. C'était si reposant, si différent de ses propres textes. Son regard effleurait ce qu'il touchait, l'esprit reposé par une sérénité qu'il n'avait pas connue jusqu'ici. Aucune question, aucune colère ou angoisse. Juste heureux d'être vivant et de connaître se si fugitif instant de paix. C'était le pouvoir qu'exerçait Hirako Shinji sur lui.

Ichigo se mit à chanter doucement _Anywhere*_. Sa voix prit de plus en plus d'ampleur sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive. Shinji entra dans la pièce et se figea et écouta les paroles qui le saisirent.

_…Nous quitterons cet endroit ce n'y a pas besoin de le dire à qui que ce soit.  
Ils ne feraient que nous à la lumière du matin…_

La voix de son amant était si pleine d'émotions, entre désespoir et passion qu'il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Shinji ne su pas très bien ce qui l'émut le plus. Il prit appui contre un des piliers porteurs et observa Ichigo se déplacer dans la pièce comme s'il se fût agi d'une scène, la basse en moins.

_… J'ai rêvé d'un endroit pour toi et moi._

_Où personne ne sait qui nous sommes là-bas.  
Tout ce que je veux est donné ma vie uniquement à toi._

_J'ai rêvé si longtemps que je ne peux plus rêver.  
Enfuyons-nous, je t'emmène là-bas.  
Oublie cette vie.s avec moi  
Ne regarde pas en arrière tu es en sécurité maintenant  
Ouvre ton cœur.  
Baisse ta garde._

_Personne n'est là pour t'arrêter… »_

Shinji resta silencieux lorsque le chanteur s'arrêta, comme plonger dans une intense réflexion. Ichigo releva la tête et rencontra le regard bienveillant d'Hirako. Un faible sourire effleura les lèvres du musicien.

« Je t'ai réveillé ?

— Quand j'ai entendu ta voix, je sortais de la chambre…

— Tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai préparé le déjeuner…

— Je suis affamé » Sourit Shinji.

Le musicien traversa la pièce et enlaça son amant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent lentement. Shinji ronronna presque et enroula ses bras autour du cou du bassiste. Lorsque le baiser cassa, le blond murmura

« Tu me réveilles comme ça tous les matins, et j'm'accroche à toi comme une sangsue.

— Bois tout mon sang, s'il le faut, … rétorqua Ichigo tout sourire.

— Ichi… »

Le bassiste haussa les sourcils en voyant l'air préoccupé du blond.

« J… C'est toi qui as écrit le morceau ? Celui que tu viens de chanter ?

— Hai… toutes les paroles du groupe, je les ai écrites…

— Elle… elle est très belle cette chanson… et tu la chantes merveilleusement bien. Ta voix est magnifique à elle seule.

Ichigo sourit et embrassa Shinji ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Emu par les paroles de cet homme qui certifiait détester ce qu'il faisait.

« Et si nous mangions ? Suggéra Shinji.

— Hai…

— Tu chantes ce soir ?

— Hai… Tu… tu es toujours d'accord pour être dans les coulisses ?

— Je serai là… C'est la moindre des choses en étant sur place. Qui peut se vanter au Japon d'être venu te voir en concert ici aux Etats-Unis ?

— Pas beaucoup je pense… Réfléchit souriant Ichigo en serrant contre lui le blond, son front posé sur le sien.

— Je pars juste ensuite avec le premier de la classe…

— Le premier de la classe ? Répéta Ichigo surpris.

— L'avocat… Aizen Sosuke…

— Ah… Fit en grimaçant Ichigo.

— Je vois que tu l'aimes aussi beaucoup…

— En fait, … il m'a menacé gentiment de ne pas courir après Kukkaku. Sur quoi, je lui ai répondu que j'étais gay…

— Il ferait mieux de surveiller sa copine… C'est plutôt elle qui te course. Maugréa le blond mécontent.

— Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi…

— Tss… si je ne suis pas le seul à te le dire, tu devrais prendre l'avertissement en compte. Cette fille à un problème en dehors du fait qu'elle semble amoureuse de toi. J'plein son mec… Non, j'l'plein pas ! Après tout… si c'est ce qu'il souhaite…

— Ce n'est pas toujours facile Shinji de devoir prendre certaines décisions lorsque nous aimons une personne.

— Je l'ai fait ! Et sincèrement, je ne le regrette pas avec le recul… Maintenant, on mange ?

— Tu as un estomac à la place du cerveau Shinji…

— Tu m'épuises, il faut bien que je reprenne quelques réserves…

— Faut pas beaucoup te pousser pour te faire tomber. » Ironisa Ichigo.

Deux heures plus tard, leurs bagages se trouvaient dans l'entrée. Ichigo avait enlacé sa main à celle de Shinji et murmura en regardant autour de lui.

« J'aimerais avoir une maison comme celle-ci…

— J'ai mon appartement et toi le tien…

— Oui… Soupira Ichigo.

— Ça serait trop grand pour nous deux…

— Tu crois ? » Demanda Ichigo en plongeant son regard ironique dans celui de Shinji qui le regardait exaspéré. « Je te signale que tu m'as fait essayer presque toutes les pièces de cette maison…

— Presque… Repris Shinji de mauvaise foi.

— Allons-y… je vais être en retard pour le concert de ce soir… »

Le couple quitta les lieux et monta silencieusement dans le véhicule. Ichigo serra contre lui son amant toute la durée du voyage.

°°0°0°°

L'effervescence était à son comble lorsque le couple rejoignit les coulisses. Shinji fut pris en charge par Kyouraku alors qu'Ichigo se dirigeait vers sa loge. Le chercheur se retrouva au milieu des SoulsTorn tous plongé dans leurs pensées apparemment. Ichimaru se tourna vers lui et demanda

« Ichi est là ?

— Dans sa loge… répondit tranquillement Kyouraku.

— Pourquoi ai-je toujours le trac ? Interrogea Soi Fong en serrant ses doigts les uns contre les autres.

— Nous l'avons tous ! Répondit Kukkaku sombrement.

— Pas moi… Sourit Ganju.

— Mon œil ! Rétorqua Kukkaku. Quoique… Marmonna-t-elle en couvrant son frère d'un regard affectueux.

— Ce soir après le concert… j'vais m'coucher direct… ronchonna Gin. J'ch'suis claqué !

— Ne bâcle pas ta prestation Gin ! » Fit la voix de Shiro derrière lui.

Tous les musiciens tombèrent dans les bras du bassiste. Shinji haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi se montraient-ils autant d'affection ? Les SoulsTorn s'éloignèrent et Shiro pu respirer. Un technicien se plaça derrière le bassiste

« Vous avez oublié de mettre votre retour…

— Merci Rikichi.

— Pas d'quoi… Content de vous revoir libre… Shiro-sama… »

Ichigo se tourna vers Shinji qui l'observait sans bouger. Le chercheur détaillait la silhouette maintenant très familière du bassiste. Le cœur d'Hirako battait la chamade. Ichigo était méconnaissable. Tellement beau, animal et énigmatique. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu lorsqu'il avait regardé l'écran de télévision, engoncé dans ses tourments et ses préjugés. Maintenant, il prenait pleinement conscience du magnétisme qui faisait que Shiro était tout simplement une bête de scène.

Le regard jaune pour lui était inexpressif, le perturbant, mais, le sourire qui bordait les lèvres peintes en noires, était reconnaissable. La musique du groupe qui jouait en première partit s'arrêta et tous les membres du groupe s'approchèrent de la scène. Ils entendaient dehors le brouhaha du public qui avait apprécié la prestation du groupe qui passait devant eux tout sourire. Shiro posa un genou à terre, le regard enfoncé sur le plancher. Tous les membres se divisèrent et semblaient se plonger dans une sorte de mer intérieure.

Une voix signala au groupe qu'ils allaient entrer en scène. Immédiatement tous se dirigèrent vers le fond et quelques minutes plus tard, le feu d'artifice illumina la scène. Shinji s'approcha pour voir de plus près et son regard ne quitta pas un seul instant Shiro du regard. Le bassiste avait une agilité au niveau des doigts impressionnante même pour lui. Sa voix qu'il avait jugée incompréhensible quelques semaines auparavant était en fait, grave et chaleureuse. Shiro ne tenait pas en place sur scène et se déplaçait assez régulièrement pour accompagner soit les guitaristes soit la chanteuse.

La sueur recouvrait le corps du bassiste qui donnait tout ce qu'il avait au public venu les applaudir. Le regard de Shinji dériva sur Gin qui avait prédit d'aller se coucher plus tôt parce qu'il était crevé. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste. Les solos étaient remarquables et son sourire ne quittait absolument pas ses lèvres. Rien dans son attitude ne montrait une quelconque fatigue. Et la chanteuse du groupe était tout simplement sublime. Sa voix le prenait aux tripes malgré lui. Shinji avait vu se poster à côté de lui, le fiancé de cette dernière. Son regard ne perdait aucun des gestes de la jeune femme.

Shinji suivit du regard Ichigo qui quitta la scène subrepticement avec Gin, alors que les autres musiciens et la chanteuse continuaient le show. Des assistants leur tendirent des rafraîchissements énergétiques. Le regard d'Ichigo rencontra quelque seconde celui de Shinji, ce dernier observa la vapeur qui se dégageait du corps de son amant. Elle formait, une sorte d'aura autour de lui. Les musiciens regagnèrent la scène et Ichigo entreprit de chanter en solo en interprétant avec Gin un duo Guitare / basse, alors que les autres musiciens venaient se désaltérer à leur tour en prenant un peu plus de temps.

« Pourquoi la pause dure-t-elle plus longtemps pour eux ? Demanda Shinji surpris.

— Ganju est épuisé… Répondit Kyouraku.

— Ganju ?

— Le batteur ! Précisa Kyouraku avec un sourire. Il a été très sollicité sur les deux derniers morceaux… tout comme les autres. Et Gin et Ichigo sont les deux plus résistants alors nous les mettons en ligne pour que le show reste attractif jusqu'au bout. Kukkaku sera la dernière à retourner sur scène. Regardez… »

Shinji vit que Soi Fong avait retrouvé sa place pour accompagner le duo, bientôt suivit d'Ashito. Ganju se faufila derrière sa batterie et repris le morceau musical avec le reste du groupe. Kukkaku, elle avait disparu depuis deux bonnes minutes quand elle réapparut dans une nouvelle tenue de scène. Toujours aussi gothique entre dentelles noir, cuir, et décolleté vertigineux. Elle passa devant Sosuke et lui vola un baiser au passage, avant de rejoindre la scène en chantant de sa magnifique voix chaude et puissante.

Le concert repris de plus belle, entre ballades et morceaux plus dense et rythmée. Shinji écoutait comme pour la première fois, tous les textes et les trouva magnifiques. Il avait porté un jugement hâtif sans écouter réellement les paroles. Préfèrent tout rejeter en bloc. Il eut terriblement envie de prendre Ichigo dans ses bras et de lui demander pardon. Quel imbécile, il pouvait être quand il était de mauvaise foi. Il le quittait ce soir pour le revoir au mieux dans deux mois. L'attente serait longue, Shinji avait prit goût à sa vie avec le bassiste.

Impassible il vit son homme saluer la foule. Il était comme en état second et quand Ichigo l'enlaça quelques minutes plus tard, il referma son étreinte autour des épaules puissantes du musicien. Il devait être à bout. Shinji venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'était le métier de dingue qu'exerçait son amant.

Bien loin de sa vie tranquille de bibliothécaire, les hurlements hystériques qui résonnaient encore, le délire qui entourait le groupe et la vie irréelle qu'Ichigo menait. Aucun des musiciens ici ne pouvaient être dans la norme. Shinji vit le respect dont on les entourait, comme des Dieux incarnés parmi les mortels, comment Ichigo pouvait vivre dans des conditions pareilles ?

« Kurosaki… lança la voix tranquille de Kyouraku… Kukkaku… vous allez devoir laisser partir vos compagnons, leur avion va décoller sans eux… et je sais qu'Aizen-sensei et Hirako-sensei sont attendus par leurs responsabilités… »

Ichigo se redressa et lâcha Shinji.

« Je suis désolé, je t'ai tout salit… marmonna Ichigo comme un petit garçon.

— Imbécile… cela n'a pas d'importance. On peut dire que j'emporterai ton parfum avec moi… Ironisa le blond.

— Je suis impatient de rentrer…

— Je serai là… » Souffla Shinji avec le sourire.

Le couple tourna la tête vers l'autre couple qui devait se séparer. Apparemment Kukkaku avait un peu de mal à lâcher sa moitié qui tentait de la raisonner.

« Kukkaku… tu n'as plus que deux mois à tenir… ensuite, tu auras trois semaines pour te reposer…

— Et je devrai repartir ! Essaye de venir à quelques dates. C'est trop long…

— Kukkaku ! Lança Shunsui. Laisse partit Sosuke-kun… Nous ferons en sorte qu'il puisse te rejoindre à quelques dates, cela te convient ?

— Hai ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir ! L'avertit la chanteuse en le menaçant du doigt.

— Hai ! Hai ! » Sourit Kyouraku qui désigna la sortie.

Hirako et Aizen suivirent Kyouraku, suivit par Ichigo et Kukkaku qui avaient du mal à assimiler qu'ils seraient à nouveau seuls. Avant d'ouvrir la porte Shunsui déclara moqueur

« Un dernier baiser et vous me rejoignez ! Vous avez trois minutes… »

Kukkaku sauta au cou de Sosuke qui eut juste le temps de la prendre dans ses bras. Ichigo serra contre lui Shinji et ce dernier chuchota.

« Évite que je m'inquiète pour toi…

— Je ne ferai rien…

— Je t'aime… »

Ichigo fut incapable de répondre alors qu'il était profondément troublé. Il embrassa Shinji passionnément. Ce fut une toux discrète qui les détacha, Ichigo se recula en fronçant les sourcils. Hirako eut un faible sourire et se détourna pour éviter de prolonger la torture. Aizen ferma la porte derrière eux. Ils montèrent en silence dans la voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard Sosuke remarqua.

« Quand il m'avait dit qu'il était gay, j'avais beaucoup de mal à le croire… Quand je vous ai vu, il me semblait qu'il s'agissait d'une mascarade. Il était impossible que Kurosaki-san puisse être amoureux de vous… maintenant, … il est impossible pour moi d'imaginer qu'il n'existe rien entre vous. »

Shinji ne répondit pas et ne regarda même pas son interlocuteur. Que cet imbécile accepte ou pas sa relation avec Ichigo Kurosaki peut, lui importait. Le temps allait être long sans côtoyer le musicien.

°°0°0°°

Les derniers mois trainaient en longueur. Les SoulsTorn étaient de plus en plus fatigués pourtant, ils se donnaient à fond à chacune de leurs prestations. La récupération était de plus en plus difficile pourtant. Alors quand la dernière semaine arriva, tous l'accueillirent avec soulagement. Kukkaku profita d'une journée de repos accordé avant le dernier concert pour se rendre dans une pharmacie. C'est en toute décontraction qu'elle acheta de l'acide 4-hydroxybutanoïque.

La chanteuse n'avait rien oublié de ses plans. Elle avait changé de comportement, car elle s'était aperçue que sa façon d'agir aurait de graves répercussions sur le groupe et surtout sur Ichigo. Et puis… elle aimait Sosuke. Elle aurait les deux hommes d'une manière différente dans sa vie. Donc, Kukkaku ferait en sorte de ne blesser personne avec ses plans, si bien calculés. Elle attendrait la beuverie qui aurait certainement lieu avant qu'ils ne retournent au Japon, avec toute l'équipe américaine.

Plus que trois jours et le tic-tac commença à se faire entendre dans sa tête. Elle acheta un test de période d'ovulation et de grossesse. Elle était pratiquement sûre de son coup. La chance était avec elle de ce côté-là ! Il faudrait juste qu'elle soit assez performante pour que sa victime puisse éjaculer en elle ! Mais ça… elle verrait sur place !

°°0°0°°

Dans l'avion qui les ramenait au Japon, Ichigo fut malade. Tous s'inquiétaient pour le bassiste qui était dans une sorte d'état second depuis la soirée auquel tous avaient participé pour clôturer la tournée américaine. Ogido avait fait de son mieux et avait ordonné des analyses sanguines des qu'ils arriveraient au Japon. Le cœur de Kukkaku avait failli se décrocher en entendant le médecin s'exprimer. Mais, l'état d'Ichigo la préoccupait autant que les autres, si ce n'est plus.

Son esprit enfiévré se souvenait sans cesse de l'état d'ébriété prononcé du bassiste. Elle avait suggéré de le raccompagner alors que les autres s'amusaient. Gin lui avait donné les clefs du van pour permettre à Ichigo de dormir confortablement dans le véhicule. Kukkaku avait pris des bières, et une fois seuls dans le van, elle avait emprunté une route isolée et s'était tournée vers le musicien qui l'observait surpris.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

— J'avais envie de boire quelque chose avec toi, seul à seule… » Répondit-elle avec le sourire.

La chanteuse avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle ajouta gênée.

« Je voulais m'excusez pour… pour mon comportement aussi !

— Pour la bagarre ? Interrogea Ichigo.

— Hai… Je…

— C'n'est pas grave et j'ai oublié…

— Mais t'as un casier à cause de moi… Ronchonna la jeune femme.

— N'en parlons plus…

— On prend une dernière bière ?

— Allez envoie… j'ch'ez pas si j'pourrai l'encaisser par contre… marmonna le musicien.

— Petite nature ! Se moqua Kukkaku qui elle n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool de la soirée.

— Tss... »

Une fine couche de sueur recouvrit son front quand elle déboucha les deux bières. Elle fit glisser le gel d'acide et n'y plaça qu'une demi-dose, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait déjà Ichigo, Kukkaku jugea qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de forcer. Elle tendit la bière au musicien qui leva sa canette vers la chanteuse complètement inconscient de ce qui se préparait.

Le cœur de la chanteuse se serra et l'écho lointain d'Anywhere se fit entendre dans sa tête. Le visage de Sosuke qu'elle n'avait jamais trompé malgré ses défiances à lui… Elle crue qu'elle craquerait et ferait marche arrière mais, mu par une pulsion incontrôlable, elle rampa sur le bassiste et s'allongea contre lui.

« Nous allons être séparé… ça sera étrange… souffla la chanteuse.

— Oui… mais, on retrouvera nos amoureux…

— Tu l'aimes ? Demanda soudain Kukkaku.

— Oui… »

Kukkaku fut choquée.

« Plus que Jiruga ?

— Grimmjow… Jiruga… je les ai aimés… Shinji… je voudrai que se soit différent.

— J'n'aurai pas cru que tu te remettrais de ta relation avec Jiruga murmura la chanteuse.

— Jiruga… je l'aime encore. Mais… je ne passerai pas ma vie à pleurer. Shinji… est la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé… j'ai de… de… »

Le bassiste fronça les sourcils et tourna son visage vers Kukkaku qui grimpa à cheval sur sa victime.

« Ichigo… Imagine que tu tiens Shinji entre tes bras… Que lui ferais-tu à cet instant ? »

Les idées du musicien étaient floues et il était emprisonné dans quelque chose qui l'empêchait de voir clair en lui. Il murmura

« Shinji…

— C'est moi… » répondit Kukkaku.

A la surprise de la chanteuse, le bassiste la poussa sur le sol et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle enroula ses jambes autour d'Ichigo. Ses mains glissèrent vers le sexe du musicien alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle-même un cri retentissait. Kukkaku eut l'impression de voir Kaïen au-dessus d'elle. La chanteuse savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et elle excita Ichigo et à sa stupéfaction ce dernier fronça les sourcils et répliqua.

« Shinji… j'n'peux pas…

— Mais si… nous avons l'habitude de… »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et voulu repousser Kukkaku en murmurant

« Tu n'es pas Shinji… Shinji c'est lui qui…

— Attend… attend mon amour… » s'affola presque la chanteuse.

Elle n'avait pas fait tous ses efforts pour échouer si prêt. Elle embrassa le musicien qui commençait à ramollir. Kukkaku repris ses caresses qui stimulèrent l'homme et sans attendre grimpa sur lui et entreprit de s'occuper seule de la dernière phase. Elle crut qu'elle avait perdu, car le regard flou du musicien semblait se fermer. Kukkaku allait jeter l'éponge quand soudain, elle fut retournée sur le plancher et le poids du musicien l'écrasa.

La chanteuse prit peur. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. L'homme devant elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec Ichigo ou même Shiro. Il se mit à bouger brutalement en elle. Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, grimaçant sous les coups de butoir que le musicien lui donnait, ne prenant aucune précaution trop plongé dans une espèce de phantasme ou rêve, inconscient de ce qu'il faisait et de sa force.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de la chanteuse. Qu'avait-elle donc fait ? Elle se maudit dans un sens tout en s'apercevant qu'elle n'aimait pas le rapport. Elle tenta de se débattre et de repousser le musicien. Sosuke était le seul pour lequel son cœur battait, Ichigo n'était juste qu'un phantasme qui lui donnait l'impression de la déchirer.

Kukkaku voulu faire marche arrière mais, Ichigo ne l'entendait pas. L'endroit lui parut glauque et ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle avait rendu fou son meilleur ami… et elle le trahissait tout comme elle trahissait Sosuke. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Elle était vexée parce qu'Ichigo qu'elle pensait son âme sœur, avait trouvé l'amour et pas avec elle. Ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'ondes. Si seulement elle était moins aveuglée par l'orgueil ! Si seulement elle pouvait faire marche arrière.

Les minutes s'écoulaient interminables. Les halètements d'Ichigo contre son oreille, lui donnait envie de vomir. Les vapeurs d'alcool devenaient insoutenables. Son entre-jambe la brûlait. Elle sentait même quelque chose de visqueux sortir. Le corps d'Ichigo était si lourd, si dur… ses coups de rein la pilonnaient sans relâche. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Kukkaku voulait que cela s'arrête, mais son calvaire ne faisait que débuter, elle le savait.

Son vagin était en feu, même plus que cela. Il était lacéré à chaque va et vient, comme elle se sentait déchiré dans son âme. Les sanglots montaient de plus en plus fort. Ses mains tapaient maintenant mollement les épaules du bassiste. Elle se sentait molle. Vidée. Au bout d'un roulot qu'elle avait dévidé toute seule depuis des années.

Kukkaku sursauta en voyant le regard trouble d'Ichigo se poser sur elle. Ses si beaux yeux la transpercèrent comme s'ils portaient en eux toute l'accusions de son pécher. Elle vit l'orgasme qui le traversa. Kukkaku ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou écœurée, ou les deux à la fois.

Elle avait poussé le corps lourd et inerte du bassiste. La chanteuse s'installa à nouveau sur son siège, les vêtements en désordre. Elle avait la nausée pour ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Ichigo. Elle s'était habillée du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Elle se souvint du regard sombre qu'elle avait. Les traces des maquillages noirs qui avaient dégoulinés sur ses joues. Ses cheveux si soignée habituellement étaient ébouriffée comme si elle avait traversé une tempête. Elle ressemblait à une trainée.

Elle avait mis un temps fou pour reboutonner Kurosaki. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement sous son émotion. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'arriverait plus à le toucher. Quelque chose s'était brisé et ses sanglots remontèrent malgré elle.

Quand le reste de SoulsTorn avait rejoint l'auberge, Ichigo dormait dans le van et elle avait appelé au secours Ganju qui avait transporté le bassiste à sa chambre.

« Purée… il a sa cuite cette fois-ci ! Une chance que vous ayez eut la Dodge… Marmonna le batteur.

— Fait attention, il… il a l'air pâle… Chuchota Kukkaku inquiète.

— J'fais ce qu'j'peux… Il pèse son poids le p'tit Ichi… »

Ça, Kukkaku le savait. Elle avait les entrailles qui la brulaient tout comme son aine. Ichigo l'avait déchiré. Morte de honte et de remord, Kukkaku se réfugia par la suite dans un certain mutisme. Tous mirent cela sur le compte de la fatigue. S'ils savaient… ils seraient fous. Tout comme elle se perdait dans ses pensées chaotiques.

Nerveusement la chanteuse se remit à mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Tout ce qu'elle espérait maintenant, c'set qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte. Elle pencha la tête en avant pour qu'on évite de voir ses énièmes larmes qu'elle ravalait. Elle avait si honte d'elle-même. Kukkaku ne pouvait plus regarder Ichigo. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Et Sosuke ? S'il l'apprenait… elle était morte ! Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle les étreignit.

Pour le reste du voyage, la chanteuse se tassa sur son siège et fit semblant de dormir. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, pouvoir s'échapper de la carlingue de l'avion et se précipiter dans les bras de Sosuke et qu'il lui fasse tout oublier. Quoiqu'elle allait devoir fuir l'homme durant quelques temps, parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas un rapport immédiatement. Pourtant… si elle était enceinte…, elle devrait trouver un moyen pour… pour… Un sanglot l'étreignit puissant et c'est en se précipitant plus qu'elle ne marcha qu'elle rejoignit les toilettes.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo ouvrit un œil difficilement. Où se trouvait-il ? Quand enfin, il reconnu les murs de la clinique de son père, Mazaki apparut devant lui.

« Enfin… nous étions morts d'inquiétude ton père, moi et… ton petit ami.

— Shinji ? Souffla Ichigo en essuyant ses yeux qui refusait de lui donner une vision correcte.

— Oui… il est très gentil.

Le visage de Mazaki était décomposé. Elle passa une main fraiche sur le visage de son fils.

« Tu les aimes tous… marmonna faiblement Ichigo.

— C'est celui que je préfère… Sourit doucement Mazaki.

— Tss… Tu n'as pas à préférer…

— Je le sais. Je te taquine. Papa voudra venir te voir après.

La voix de sa mère l'alerta. Ichigo scruta l'expression soucieuse de Mazaki.

« Pourquoi ? Au fait… comment ai-je fait pour quitter les Etats-Unis pour arriver ici ?

— Tu as été drogué apparemment… Répondit mal à l'aise Mazaki.

— Quoi ! S'écria Ichigo en se redressant sur son lit.

— Calme-toi ! » tout en disant cela, Mazaki se torturaient les mains. « C'est pour cela que papa va venir te voir. Je vais le prévenir de ton réveil. »

Mazaki disparut quelques instants et Isshin apparut sur le seuil, suivit par sa femme qui s'installa de l'autre côté du lit.

« J'ch'suis content que les effets s'estompent enfin ! S'exclama Isshin.

— J'ai été drogué ?

— A moins que tu prennes de l'acide 4-hydroxybutanoïque par plaisir.

— Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Ichigo sous le choc de la révélation.

— Elle s'appelle plus communément la drogue du violeur ou GHB… tu me diras on en trouve aussi dans la cigarette mais, vu la dose que tu avais dans le sang… il te faudrait ingurgiter un certain nombre de paquets pour te faire cet effet là.

— J'ai été violé ? S'interrogea Ichigo surpris.

— Personne ne le sais…

— Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé Ichigo ? Interrogea Mazaki prudemment.

— Non… j'ai… j'ai l'impression d'être entouré d'un trou noir… » Murmura le musicien.

Ichigo se prit la tête dans ses mains et réfléchit intensément. Rien… il se souvenait juste vaguement d'une fête qu'il aurait voulu éviter, tellement il crevait de fatigue. Mais, il y était allé pour faire plaisir aux techniciens. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été violé. Mais, comme il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un souvenir, il eut l'impression de mourir. Ichigo se rallongea sur le lit. Le bassiste observa son père

« Pourquoi tu m'as installé ici ?

— En cas d'urgence… j'ai tout sous la main…

— J'étais si mal que cela ?

— Tu as eu un mauvais moment. Mais, maintenant c'est passé. Je dirai que celui qui t'as administré la dose ne connaissait pas les effets du GHB avec l'alcool et surtout, il ne savait pas doser… ajouté à ta fatigue. Et à d'autres substances énergétiques que tu as l'air de prendre… Ichigo… quelle vie mènes-tu ?

Le roux ne répondit pas. Le visage de ses parents était assez éloquent sur la souffrance qu'ils avaient enduré ses derniers temps. Ichigo aurait voulu effacé de leurs mémoires ses frasques. Isshin voyait l'air désespéré d'Ichigo. Il était évident qu'il ne saurait répondre. Sa détresse était réelle et ce n'était pas en l'accablant plus qu'il lui permettrait de se rétablir. Isshin se pencha et tapota l'épaule de son fils.

« Enfin, maintenant tout cela n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Tâche de te ménager… pour nous ménager. Ton nouveau copain semble avoir la tête sur les épaules, ce qui me rassure ainsi que ta mère. »

Ensuite, Isshin en profita pour ausculter son fils. Puis, le laissa se rendormir. Les cernes qui soulignaient le regard rouge de son fils l'inquiétaient. Enfin, il était moins soucieux qu'au moment de l'arrivé de son fils. Il ne pouvait accabler Ichigo… sa transformation, les faits relaté par Shinji montrait à Isshin combien son fils était sur le fil. Mazaki et lui avaient décidé de lui apporté leur soutient. Ils devraient être plus fort que leur fils pour être là lorsqu'il le faudrait.

°°0°0°°

Quelques jours plus tard, Ichigo rejoignit l'appartement de Shinji. Ce dernier n'était pas présent, s'étant absenté pour un colloque à Taiwan. Ichigo n'avait rien retenu des paroles d'Isshin. Il avait seulement les clefs de l'appartement et c'est avec un peu mal à l'aise qu'Ichigo prit possession des lieux. Le musicien avait prit soin d'apporter son matériel pour éviter de ruminer. La plupart du temps, il s'asseyait dans la bibliothèque du blond y trouvant un certain réconfort.

Il échangeait des texto avec le Hirako. Il se souvint de son premier message envoyé et du coup de fil quelques minutes plus tard de Shinji.

« Ichigo ?

— Je suis heureux de t'entendre. Je n'ai pas osé t'appeler. J'ai eu peur de te déranger en pleine conférence…

— Je suis sortie ! Comment te sens-tu ?

— A vrai dire… je ne sais pas trop…

— Je rentre rapidement à la maison. Tu t'es installé chez moi ?

— Demain matin… je… je vais prendre ma basse.

— Prends ce que tu veux, du moment que je te sais en sécurité chez moi… le reste, je m'en fou !

— Je ne suis pas blessé… Sourit Ichigo.

— Mon œil… Et tes sentiments ?

— Tu rentres quand ? Demanda Ichigo troublé.

— Dans deux jours… Alors, ne bouge pas tant que je ne suis pas rentré !

— J'en serai incapable… Murmura Ichigo. Je me sens si fatigué…

— Alors dors et repose toi !

— C'est la même chose…

— Non… quand tu es réveillé ne te plonge pas dans le boulot !

— Hai… »

Maintenant, Shinji lui manquait. Kyouraku avait pris de ses nouvelles ainsi que tous les membres du groupe. Le musicien se dirigea vers son lit et se laissa tomber dans une nouvelle vague de sommeil.

°°0°0°°

Kukkaku resta immobile, pétrifié par l'angoisse. Ses doigts tremblant tenaient le test de grossesse. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Et l'enfant ? Et comment Sosuke allait prendre la nouvelle. Jamais, ils n'avaient évoqué jusqu'à présent l'arrivé d'un enfant dans leur couple. Et ils n'étaient toujours pas mariés… Etait-elle devenue folle ? L'avenir lui semblait très sombre brutalement… elle se laissa tomber accroupie dans les toilettes, avec ses affreuses nausées… mais, elle n'était pas sûre que se soit sont état qui provoquait ses envie de vomissements.


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour, bonsoir ^^

Voici donc les nouvelles péripéties qui vont agités notre bassiste préféré. Une petite surprise ici, je vous dis à bientôt en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bêta lectrice : Texte non bêta reader (je ferais la modif, des que j'aurais le texte...)

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo...

°°0°0°°

La maison était de plain-pied. Le jardin qui l'entourait était sur plusieurs hectares. Il était entretenu à l'anglaise et Ichigo appréciait le déniveler qui se faisait vers l'entrée de la maison. Quiconque empruntait le chemin, découvrait le bâtiment blanc au fur et à mesure de l'ascension. La bâtisse était de type colonial avec de grandes fenêtres ouvertes sur l'extérieur et un patio qui entourait une bonne partie de la maison. À l'arrière, une piscine naturelle bordait une terrasse en bois sans réelle délimitation. Ce qui impressionna le musicien, c'était la paisibilité du lieu. Seuls le bruissement des feuilles et le clapotis de l'eau se faisaient entendre.

L'agent immobilier se tenait un peu en retrait laissant à Ichigo tout le loisir de découvrir la maison. Ils y étaient depuis deux heures. Les yeux d'Ichigo coururent sur la maison qui malgré sa beauté, avait besoin de sérieuses réflexions. Jamais le musicien n'avait songé qu'une maison pareille existait à Karakura.

« Quand pensez-vous ?

— Il y a pas mal de travaux dans cette maison, Ukitake-san…

— L'ancien propriétaire n'a pas pu la remettre en état… Avoua l'agent. Il l'avait acheté sur un coup de cœur aussi, … mais, il doit s'en séparer avant d'avoir pu terminer les travaux. Et puis… cela fait un an qu'elle est en vente…

— Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de preneur ?

— Le prix est assez… inaccessible pour une ville comme ici. Les personnes qui ont une certaine bourse vont plutôt dans les quartiers chics de Tokyo, pas vraiment à Karakura.

— Tant mieux… Souffla Ichigo. Vous serez discret ? Demanda le musicien brutalement inquiet.

— Kyouraku-san est un vieil ami et… je respecte le secret professionnel sur mes clients.

— Mais, c'est mieux si c'est un vieil ami qui le demande… répondit Ichigo qui faisait une nouvelle fois le tour sur lui-même.

— Disons que Kyouraku-san est une garantie du sérieux des clients…

— Je désirai discuter le prix de la maison, lorsque j'aurai fait venir un expert pour savoir à combien se chiffre les travaux.

— Même si vous souhaitez faire descendre le prix de la maison… mon client refusera la proposition. Il n'est pas tenu à la gorge.

— Ben voyons ! Chuchota Ichigo toujours sous le charme de la demeure. Dans ce cas… je vais réfléchir sérieusement à votre prix. Je ne compte pas dépenser une somme pareille si je dois consacrer une somme identique en réfection !

— Tous les entrepreneurs font grimper leur prix… jamais vous n'aurez un devis…

— Vraiment ? Ironisa Ichigo en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'agent immobilier qui fut décontenancé. Deux petites minutes.

Ichigo resta immobile quelques secondes et chercha dans sa mémoire le numéro de Grimmjow. C'était le seul en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Il sortit son portable et composa de mémoire le numéro de téléphone de son ex. Ichigo était surpris de le connaître encore. La voix d'Hallibel se fit entendre et Ichigo attendit qu'elle finisse sa phrase pour se présenter.

« Bonjour Hallibel-san… ça fait un petit moment que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé. Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo. Est-ce que Jaggerjack-san est présent ?

— Non, … il est sur un chantier… » La voix d'Hallibel mourrait sur ses lèvres.

Ichigo s'inquiéta, ne connaissant pas cette faiblesse chez cette femme.

« Vous allez bien Hallibel-san ?

— Vous êtes… Shiro… n'est-ce pas ?

— Euh… ça je préférai que cela reste entre nous voyez-vous…

— Hai ! La blonde se reprit.

— Pouvez-vous demander à Jaggerjack-san de m'appeler… je vous donne mon numéro de portable.

— C'est… personnel ?

— Oui, … j'ai besoin de ses services. Je voudrais acheter une maison mais avant cela, je voudrais une estimation des travaux à effectuer sur la maison.

— Très bien…

— C'est sur Karakura…

— Vous êtes joignable à quel moment Kurosaki-san ?

— Oh… je n'ai pas d'horaire. Si je dors, il tombera sur mon répondeur…

— Dormir ? S'étonna la secrétaire.

— Je n'ai pas une bonne hygiène de vie… » Sourit Ichigo qui raccrocha après quelques autres renseignements.

Se tournant vers Ukitake, Ichigo proposa.

« Et si nous retournions à mon appartement ? Vous m'en ferez une estimation… »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la demeure. Ichigo avait très envie de l'obtenir. Maintenant, le plus dur restait à faire… convaincre Hirako. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de maison depuis leurs escapades aux Etats-Unis. Pour Ichigo la solution de la maison reculée dans un écrin de verdure était une obligation. Dans son immeuble, il commençait à se faire remarquer et il ne parlait même pas de l'immeuble d'Hirako. Cela faisait environ huit jours qu'Ichigo recherchait fiévreusement _sa_ maison. Enfin, il verrait bien la réaction de son chercheur quand il l'amènerait visiter cette maison.

Il venait à peine de rentrer dans son appartement que son portable sonna et la voix de Grimmjow se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ichi ? Interrogea la voix stupéfaite de Jaggerjack...

— Salut Grimmjow… Tu vas bien ?

— Euh… oui… Hallibel vient de me d…

— Oui ! Je voudrais acheter une maison. Y'a plein de travaux à faire dedans mais, je voudrai faire une estimation. Comme je sais que je peux te faire confiance… je t'ai appelé… Souffla Ichigo.

— Ça me touche… Répondit Grimmjow visiblement ému.

— Tu peux passer quand ? J'ai besoin que tu viennes avant quatre jours…

— C'est quelle maison ?

— Le manoir qui se situe en haut de Karakura. Attends, je te redonne l'adresse… »

Ichigo se tourna vers l'agent immobilier et lu l'adresse qu'il lui présenta. Après avoir pris rendez-vous avec l'agent et Grimmjow, Ichigo coupa la conversation. Le musicien était ému malgré lui d'entendre à nouveau la voix de son ex. On ne peut pas balayer vingt-cinq ans de relation en quelques mois… Même s'il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

« Vous irez lui ouvrir, je pense arriver un peu en retard… Pourquoi, faut-il qu'il me donne des horaires à la première heure ce crétin ?

— Comment… allez-vous régler le montant de cet achat si vous… souhaitez toujours l'acquérir ?

— Déjà, je compte vendre cet appartement pour payer une partie de la maison. Et le reste par un chèque de banque.

— Bien…

— Je vais vous faire visiter… Proposa Ichigo.

Ichigo se mit en charge de faire visiter son appartement. Ukitake observait du coin de l'œil, l'homme le plus connu du Japon depuis quelques mois. Lui qui pensait avoir affaire à un psychopathe, trouva à la place un homme gentil et serviable. Kyouraku l'avait prévenu, mais, il pensait que son ami surjouait les qualités de son protégé. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Il apprécia beaucoup le musicien et s'acquitterait au mieux de sa tâche.

°°0°0°°

La maison résonna brutalement de pas précipité. Le calme qui l'habitait jusqu'ici fut troublé par des vomissements. Kukkaku resta un instant suspendu au dessus des toilettes, les yeux brillants de larmes à force d'avoir trop rendu ce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé. En moins de quinze jours, elle avait perdu trois kilos. Et d'ici moins de trois jours, elle allait quitter le Japon pour l'Europe.

La jeune femme avait préparé ses affaires. Mais, elle était à bout de nerfs. Elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Jamais, elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule et pourtant, tout ce qu'elle désirait s'était de ressentir de l'amour, se savoir, protéger, elle qui était si fragile depuis cette fameuse nuit. Kukkaku sentait que son secret serait trop lourd à porter. La seule personne à qui elle aimerait se confier, serait la personne qu'elle aimait le plus… Et ce n'était pas sûr que Sosuke accepte ce qu'elle avait fait.

Pendant un temps, Kukkaku avait pensé se confier à Ganju. Mais, son petit frère aimait Ichigo comme il avait aimé Kaien. Il ne comprendrait pas et serait déchiré. De cela, elle n'avait pas envie. Ganju était simple et honnête. C'était un brave garçon qui ne demandait rien à personne. Elle avait pensé à aller voir Ichigo et tout lui avouer. Mais, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Kukkaku ne savait même pas comment elle réagirait face à lui. En fait, … elle était terrorisée à l'idée de le rencontrer. Pourtant, elle devait faire face. Kukkaku se jura d'assumer ses responsabilités et de ne rien dire à personne.

Kukkaku finit d'essuyer son visage sur lequel, elle avait envoyé de l'eau en abondance. Un frisson la traversa. Elle mourrait de faim. Les pièces de cette maison chic et aux meubles modernes presque zen, ressemblaient beaucoup à la personnalité de Sosuke. Arrivé à la cuisine, Kukkaku attrapa un paquet de céréale. Elle se mit à grignoter tout en se baladant dans la maison qu'occupait Aizen. Ils s'étaient fiancés un an plus tôt mais finalement, ils n'étaient toujours pas mariés. Elle revit avec émotion la beauté rayonnante de Soi Fong le jour de son mariage. Et le visage d'Aizen se superposa. Kukkaku déglutit péniblement. Jamais, elle n'aurait crue avoir aussi peur de son homme.

Abandonnant son paquet sur un coin de table basse, la chanteuse ouvrit la porte coulissante de la baie vitrée. Elle s'avança en nuisette sous la pluie les bras ouvert, comme si l'eau aurait le pouvoir de lui enlever la peine qu'elle éprouvait. La purifiée de ce sentiment de culpabilité, de sa peur et de ses angoisses. Tournant doucement sur elle-même Kukkaku ferma les yeux en s'imaginant être une autre personne. Sa voix s'éleva dans les airs comme un appel au secours envoyé comme une bouteille à la mer.

°°0°0°°

La pluie fine qui s'abattait sur le pare-brise de la voiture, n'était pas suffisante pour utiliser les essuie-glaces à plein régime. Même l'alternance de ses derniers ne pouvait empêcher le grincement des balaies. Un crachin « juste pour emmerder le monde » Songea Ichigo. Assis derrière le volant de sa voiture, il tambourinait de ses doigts la direction. Le feu refusait obstinément de passer au vert, alors qu'il était encore une fois terriblement en retard. Grimmjow serait certainement parti alors qu'il brûlait de le revoir.

Finalement, le dernier feu passa enfin au vert, et Ichigo remonta la petite colline pour pénétrer dans la propriété qui serait bientôt peut-être la sienne. La voiture remonta le chemin en S pour se garer derrière deux véhicules. Ichigo reconnu la camionnette de chantier de Grimmjow. Une profonde émotion étreignit le musicien. Son regard s'embua en songeant à la vie qu'il avait vécue avec lui. Les images du collège, du lycée… leur premier appartement. Les doigts du musicien coururent sur la carcasse du véhicule comme pour en prendre son empreinte.

Grimmjow terminait le tour de la maison, lorsque des bruits de pas provenant du hall d'entrée se firent entendre. Ukitake et lui se tournèrent vers l'arcade et virent apparaître un homme habillé d'un jeans et un pull noir col roulé. Seuls, ses longs cheveux blancs attachés en haut du crâne de Kurosaki tranchaient dans la physionomie très masculine qu'il dégageait. Immédiatement, les yeux ambre se posèrent sur lui. La gorge de Grimmjow se serra. Il était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir… ou plutôt magnétique serait le terme exact.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent intensément. Ukitake remarqua immédiatement le changement d'atmosphère dans la pièce. Le regard qu'échangeaient les deux hommes n'était pas celui de simple ami. Le souffle d'Ichigo reprit lentement un rythme régulier. Il traversa l'espace et prit Grimmjow entre ses bras. Peu lui importait qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait été incapable d'éprouver de l'émotion lorsqu'il avait quitté Grimmjow à la plage… peut-être parce qu'il était avec Nnoitra… peut-être qu'il était trop tôt pour ne garder que les bons souvenirs ? Les bras de Grimmjow se resserèrent autour des épaules d'Ichigo.

« Tu m'as manqué… » Souffla Grimmjow.

— Je viens de m'en rendre compte à l'instant… Chuchota Ichigo.

Le bassiste se redressa et adressa un sourire chaleureux à son ancien compagnon. Grimmjow se gratta la tête et marmonna.

« T'as rudement changé au cours de ses dernières années…

— Tu es toujours le même ! » Répondit malicieux le bassiste.

Ichigo se tourna vers Ukitake et le salua également chaleureusement.

« Excusez-nous… cela fait un petit moment que nous ne nous étions pas vu…

— Ce n'est rien… Hum… Jaggerjack-san a fini de faire le tour de la maison.

Le musicien se tourna vers l'entrepreneur et marmonna gêné.

« Je suis désolé, … je suis en retard. J'avoue avoir beaucoup de mal à me lever le matin… Et j'ai été coincé dans la circulation. C'est toujours lorsque je suis pressé qu'on croirait le sort qui s'acharne…

— T'es là, c'est le principal… Sourit Grimmjow.

— Alors ?

— Ben… sincèrement… la maison y'a pas ma de travaux à faire… ne serait-ce que la toiture… La charpente est à refaire. L'électricité n'est plus aux normes… pour le principal. Et puis… y'a un imbécile qui a touché à un mur porteur alors… faudra faire venir un architecte pour consolider le mur où… je ne sais pas ce qu'il va décider.

Ichigo se tourna vers Ukitake surpris.

« Vous étiez au courant ?

— Non, … nous n'avions pas conscience qu'un des murs avait été touché… C'est seulement lorsque Jaggerjack-san me l'a signalé que je m'en suis aperçu.

— À ton avis, je vais en avoir pour beaucoup ? Demanda Ichigo plongé dans ses pensées.

— Une petite somme quand même… T'en as les moyens ?

— Je ne sais pas… » Avoua Ichigo en tournant sur lui-même pour s'arrêter devant Grimmjow qui affichait un air surpris. « Je ne tiens pas mes comptes. Comme je ne dépense presque rien…

— Tu te lances dans un projet pareil sans savoir combien tu as sur ton compte ? Faillit s'étouffer Grimmjow.

— J'ai de l'argent… n'angoisse pas comme ça !

— Mais putain, … c'est toi qui devrais angoisser ! Rétorqua Grimmjow mécontent.

— Tss… J'n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ma compta.

— Et bien, il serait temps que tu te cherches un comptable… Nan mais, j'ai jamais vu ça ! T'étais pas si tête en l'air avant… » Remarqua Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils.

— J'y songerai… » fit Ichigo en se grattant le haut de la mâchoire.

— Tss… Franchement si toi t'as pas le temps de t'en occuper, j'm'demande ce que les autres foutent ! Tu te produits seulement sur une scène… tu dois bien avoir le temps de jeter un coup d'œil sur tes comptes !

— Oui… oui… Soupira Ichigo.

Son téléphone vibra et c'est un peu absent qu'il décrocha en lançant un petit regard suppliant à Grimmjow, qui leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de négligence.

« Ichigo-kun ?

— Oh Lisa-chan…

— Où êtes-vous ?

— Euh… dans ma future maison… à moins qu'elle ne s'écroule…

— Tss… arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! Je voulais vous signaler que vous partirez vendredi matin… au lieu du milieu d'après-midi. Les journalistes ont appris votre futur déplacement et… Kukkaku a fait une crise de nerfs à l'idée d'affronter une nouvelle fois les journalistes. Nous avons dû déplacer également vos réservations d'hôtel. Quelque part, vous pourrez vous reposer plus longtemps.

— Hai…

— Vous avez préparé vos bagages ?

— Tout est prêt… mon passeport, visa et mes valises. Sauf mes tenues de scènes. J'ai laissé Ririn s'en occupé. Comme elle se charge de prendre la garde-robe de Kukkaku…

— Bon… ça c'est fait… tout est déjà arrivé sur place. N'oubliez pas que si vous prenez du matériel en dehors du convoi que nous avons affrété, nous devons le déclarer à la douane… Alors, ne vous embarrassez pas d'objets inutiles !

— À part un ou deux livres, il n'y aura rien d'autre…

— Je voulais vous signaler que nous avons reçu une demande de la part du groupe Hollow pour une participation sur un titre. Ils pensaient profiter du break que vous auriez pour enregistrer ce titre… Enfin, je vous en parle comme ça. Réfléchissez-y…

— On verra…

— Reposez-vous bien… même si la tournée européenne est moins longue, … vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup le temps de vous reposer durant votre séjour.

— Hai, hai… Je ferai de mon mieux… »

Ichigo se tourna vers ses interlocuteurs en s'excusant. Grimmjow observait le bassiste qui paraissait abattu soudainement.

« Tu pars ?

— Oui, … pendant deux mois en Europe…

— Tu reviens des Etats-Unis pourtant…

— Oui…

Le musicien en aurait gémi. Son séjour au Japon lui avait semblé trop court.

« Oh fait… Tu deviens un délinquant… te faire arrêter pour coup et blessure. Je ne te connaissais pas si hargneux… Se moqua Grimmjow.

— M'en parle pas… Mais bon… je devais les protéger !

— Les protéger ? » Répéta l'entrepreneur qui suivait le musicien qui quittait la maison.

— Le groupe… » Rétorqua Ichigo en le dévisageant comme si cela s'agissait d'une évidence.

— Ils ne savent pas se défendre seuls ? Demanda Grimmjow

Ichigo s'arrêta devant la camionnette de Grimmjow et l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. Voyant l'incompréhension sur les traits de son ex, l'entrepreneur soupira et s'expliqua.

« Ichi… je sais que tu aimes protéger ceux que tu aimes… et je pense que l'âge de ses gamins te préoccupe. Mais, tu n'vas pas écoper pour chacune des conneries qu'ils feront. Tu en feras des assistés et toi tu t'feras bouffer ! Je sais que je n'suis pas un bon exemple quand il s'agit de cogner mais, crois-moi… tu n'mérites pas de finir tes jours en prison pour qui que ce soit. Tu es quelqu'un de profondément gentil et qui se sacrifie pour les autres. Pense à toi… et si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie… pense à lui aussi. »

Le musicien se raidit et glissa un regard vers Ukitake qui leva un sourcil en voyant le regard inquiet du bassiste.

« Euh… tout restera confidentiel…

— Merci… il est préférable qu'on ne connaisse pas mes préférences sexuelles. Je pense que pour la maison, je vais attendre un avis d'expert… Je vous remercie Ukitake-san pour votre présence. »

L'agent immobilier s'inclina et disparu soulagé de pouvoir s'éclipser. Il était préférable qu'il en entende le moins possible. C'était mieux pour tout le monde. Il informerait Amagai-san de la tournure des événements. Ichigo se tourna vers Grimmjow.

« Tu sais pour Jiruga et moi ? » S'étonna Ichigo.

— Ben… j't'signale qu'il est un homme important maintenant. J'ai vu dans une manchette de journal que sa femme avait accouché et… j'ai lu quelque part qu'un chanteur avait foutu le bordel à son mariage… C'était toi… n'est-ce pas ?

— Hai…

Ichigo rougit légèrement à l'évocation de cet incident. Grimmjow ricana

« Franchement, tu t'dévergondes avec l'âge toi… j'ai l'impression d'être face à un adolescent…

— N'en rajoute pas ! Marmonna Ichigo mécontent.

— Tu vis seul à présent ? Demanda Grimmjow curieux.

— Non… j'ai quelqu'un d'autre… depuis peu.

— Ça n'doit pas être facile pour vous…

— Une chance que nous nous connaissions avant que je devienne ce que je suis surtout. Sourit Ichigo.

— C'est le genre même trip qu'avec Nnoitra-kun ?

— Non… C'est différent. Tout comme cela avait été différent avec toi… Et toi ? Interrogea à son tour Ichigo très curieux de savoir où en était Grimmjow.

— Oh… Je suis toujours avec Shouhei. Après t'avoir fait ma déclaration… j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure. Et j'm'suis rendu compte qu'il comptait beaucoup à mes yeux. S'il partait lui aussi, j'm'en remettrai pas. Je l'aime d'une autre façon… C'est plus reposant pour moi.

— Je te comprends…

Grimmjow et Ichigo se sourirent. Le téléphone d'Ichigo vibra une nouvelle fois.

« Hai…

— 'lut Ichi… Fit la voix enjouée de Gin. T'es au courant pour le changement de date ?

— Oui… c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ? Grogna Ichigo.

— Nan… Kukkaku ça n'va pas !

— Quoi ? Fit inquiet le musicien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

— Ganju vient de me téléphoner… il était affolé et ne savait pas quoi faire. Comme ton téléphone était occupé… il s'est rabattu sur moi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'à Kukkaku ?

— Apparemment, elle a pété un plomb…

— Qui est là-bas ?

— J'crois que Sosuke à quitter son boulot pour la rejoindre…

— Alors… je ne sers à rien… Marmonna Ichigo.

— Euh… côté dépression t'en connais un rayon… c'n'est pas le cas de nous tous. Si tu pouvais aller lui parler… ça serait cool.

— Tss… je vais y aller…

— Ok… j'les préviens ! »

Ichigo ferma son portable et se tourna vers Grimmjow qui l'observait avec beaucoup de curiosité. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, auquel répondit l'entrepreneur.

« Finalement, t'es peut-être un peu plus occupé que j'n'l'pensais… »

Le téléphone d'Ichigo vibra à nouveau. Ce dernier soupira et salua Grimmjow.

« Tu me diras pour les travaux. Tu m'enverras un texto… j't'recontacterai…

— Ok… »

Ichigo s'éloigna vers sa voiture et écouta Shinji

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?

— Bonjour… Shinji ? Je suis heureux de voir que tu te portes bien…

— Tss… Pourquoi t'étais long pour répondre ?

— Je discutais avec un entrepreneur…

— Un quoi ?

— Je vais acheter une maison mais, j'ai besoin d'avoir une estimation des travaux…

— Tu as fait quoi ? Fit Shinji visiblement estomaqué.

— Je te la ferai visiter quand je reviendrai de tournée. »

Ichigo monta dans la voiture familiale de son père et démarra après un dernier signe vers Grimmjow.

« Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

— En ce moment on ne se voit pas… et puis, j'avais peur que tu m'envoies sur les roses… Alors, comme je n'ai plus ma tranquillité ni dans mon appartement, ni dans le tien… je voudrai pouvoir m'isoler. »

Le musicien conduisait prudemment. Un œil sur la route, et un sa conduite. Ichigo imaginait très bien Shinji en train de grincer des dents. Un sourire effleura les lèvres du bassiste.

« J'aurai du t'en parler avant… mais, cela ne fait qu'une semaine que je cherche…

— Et tu as déjà trouvé ton coup de cœur ?

— Hai…

— Je sers à quoi ?

— A me maintenir en vie…

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi et…

— Si Shinji… Si tu n'étais pas là… je… je ne serai plus qui je suis et… Je me serai perdu dans un paradis artificiel. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour te blesser, ni pour spécialement te le cacher. J'ai eu envie de voir des maisons et… j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour celle-ci. Je voudrai que tu vives avec moi tout le temps. Pour la première fois, j'ai des projets dans ma vie. J'ai envie d'en faire mais, je ne les imagine pas sans toi.

— C'est bon… j'ai compris…

— Shinji… Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser derrière moi.

— Tu ne peux pas me la faire visiter avant ?

— Tu voudrais bien ?

— Tu me prends pour qui ? Si c'est là que tu veux me faire habiter autant que je sache à quoi ça ressemble !

— Alors, ce soir… je viens te chercher à l'appartement… à moins que tu ne doives corriger encore des copies…

— C'est bon ! Je prendrai sur mon temps… Je suis curieux…

— Génial ! Je vais chez Aizen Sosuke… Kukkaku ne va pas bien…

— Dit moi quand est-ce qu'elle va bien cette fille ?

— Lâche-là !

— On verra… J'n'veux pas qu'elle t'arrache à moi… Grogna Shinji.

— Personne ne le fera… »

Seul le silence répondit. Ichigo raccrocha brutalement en voyant la police et après un quart d'heure envoya un texto à Shinji « _Ne doute pas de moi… je n'ai jamais proposé à qui que ce soit à part toi de vivre ensemble. Je ne te forcerai pas si tu ne veux pas… mais, comme toi j'espère._ » Le musicien leva la tête vers la maison bourgeoise où vivait Aizen Sosuke et Kukkaku. Il descendit de voiture et sonna au portail.

La voix grave d'Aizen répondit quelques minutes plus tard.

« C'est moi Kurosaki Ichigo…

— Kukkaku ne veut pas vous voir… Répondit Sosuke visiblement fatigué.

— Pardon ?

— Je sais, cela me surprends beaucoup… Elle est actuellement avec Soi Fong et Rangiku. Elle ne veut voir personne d'autre…

— … Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

— Non… merci. Si… si… ça allait mal… je pourrai vous appeler ? Je sais qu'il n'y a que vous qui puissiez la calmer. » Soupira Aizen visiblement à bout.

— Bien sur… mon portable est ouvert…

— Merci…

— J'y vais… courage… »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Ichigo se recula pour apercevoir la maison à travers les arbres et fronça les sourcils en voyant la chanteuse à la fenêtre. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent mais, trop loin pour pouvoir y lire quoique ce soit. Longtemps ils s'observèrent silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que Kukkaku se détourne et ferme la tenture de sa fenêtre. Ichigo ne comprenait plus. Il finit par quitter le trottoir et la pluie se remit à tomber. La voiture redémarra quelques minutes plus tard, laissant derrière elle un sillon sur les routes déjà mouillées de la ville.

°°0°0°°

Le jour du départ était déjà arrivé. Ichigo se leva avant Shinji pour une fois. Il avait mal dormi et il tourna son visage vers son compagnon qui s'était mis en boule cherchant la chaleur de son corps. Les doigts d'Ichigo caressèrent les cheveux fins de Shinji. Ils avaient visités la maison la veille finalement. Shinji visiblement avait eu aussi un coup de cœur. Il l'avait regardé intensément et avait demandé comme pour se persuader qu'Ichigo était sérieux.

« Tu es sérieux ?

— Veux-tu que je te fasse une demande le genou à terre ? Ironisa Ichigo.

— Ne plaisante pas avec ça… C'est… si soudain…

— Je n'ai pas le temps de perdre de temps. J'en ai assez perdu par le passé. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux Shinji. Alors… tu acceptes de vivre ici avec moi ?

Le blond traversa la pièce et se posta devant Ichigo, le visage grave.

« A une seule condition…

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

« Que j'achète à égale partie cette maison !

— Tu sais combien elle vaut ? Demanda Ichigo en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— J'en sais foutre rien… par contre, comme mon compte sera à sec pendant les trente prochaines années, je te demande de me nourrir…

Ichigo éclata de rire et attrapa Shinji dans ses bras.

« Ça ce n'est pas un problème… cela ne me pose aucun problème… » Chuchota Ichigo en plongeant son visage contre le cou gracile de Shinji. Le chercheur fronça les sourcils et continua en parlant à voix basse. « Je souhaiterai que nous parlions d'autre chose à ton retour…

Ichigo se redressa surpris et fixa Shinji. Ce dernier glissa son doigt dans l'échancrure du pull d'Ichigo et tira sur la chaine sur lequel pendait un cadenas.

« Je voudrai que nous parlions de « _ça_ » à ton retour… »

En pensant à cela, Ichigo posa une main à son cou pour toucher le bijou offert par Jiruga. Il se sentait incapable de l'enlever. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que Jiruga puisse toucher le bijou pour y glisser sa clef et lui rendre sa liberté. Shinji observait Ichigo entre ses paupières mi-closes depuis un petit moment. Il avait sentit la nervosité de son amant et de le voir aussi sombre, le touchait. Mais, pour qu'ils puissent pleinement heureux et sans regret… il fallait que le bassiste se libère une bonne fois pour toute de son amour pour Jiruga Nnoitra. S'il fallait une chaine pour Ichigo pour vivre, c'était lui qui la lui passerait et personne d'autre. La partie était toutefois loin d'être gagnée…


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour, bonsoir ^^

Hum... j'ai fait une erreur... j'ai publié le 30 (deux fois) et finalement, c'est le chapitre 29 qui n'était pas le bon. Je suis désolée, ça m'apprendra à faire plusieurs choses à la fois... Gomen ! Donc, voici le chapitre 29 et le 30 qui suit et le bon... merci à () de me l'avoir signalé.

Réponse à "La Kitsune du 972" : Non, je ne publierai pas l'enfer au bout de mes doigts sur . Pour quelle raison ? Je passe du temps à publier sur mon blog et aussi ici. Or, ici, j'ai beaucoup de lecteurs, mais pratiquement aucun retour... Pourquoi je me fatiguerai à publier toutes mes histoires ici ? Me dégoûter un peu plus ? Non... j'ai d'autres préoccupations maintenant et comme tu as l'air de connaître mon blog, tu sais qu'à présent je publie sur papier. Alors, non. Je pense que je suis lassée de sortir des chapitres ici sans retour ou presque. Par conscience, je termine Drown me in you, In your Arms, vivre à en mourir et le démon en toi... pour le reste...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à bientôt pour la suite...

Bêta lectrice : Texte non bêta reader (je ferais la modif, des que j'aurais le texte...)

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo...

°°0°0°°

L'ambiance était électrique dans les coulisses. Chacun des membres du groupe était plongé dans ses réflexions. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils devaient entrer sur scène… mais plus que. Apparemment, un élément invisible… quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait définir avait scindé les SoulsTorn. Chaque soir, les salles affichaient complets. Le succès était toujours au rendez-vous, même plus qu'auparavant. La gravité avait remplacé l'humeur bonne enfant. Kukkaku restait souvent seule dans sa loge, ne parlant presque plus aux autres membres du groupe qui ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter d'être tenu brusquement à l'écart.

Chacun parut prendre comme un chemin différent. Gin passait son temps avec Rangiku qui avait été nommé assistante au cours de la tournée. Ashito et Soi Fong quittaient rarement leur chambre d'hôtel. Ganju devenait de plus en plus morose et commençait à vouloir finir au bar. Ichigo lui aussi restait de longues heures solitaires à tenir son cadenas dans la paume de sa main. Il revoyait l'expression de Shinji avec acuité. Celui de Jiruga lorsqu'il lui avait passé sa chaîne. Son cœur se serrait immanquablement. Mais… il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Il devait tourner la page.

Kukkaku se contrôla comme elle pouvait. Elle priait tous les deux qu'elle connaissait pour ne pas vomir sur scène. Elle avait encore perdu du poids. Pourtant, elle essayait de manger convenablement. Elle avait arrêté de fumer, de prendre du shit et autres substances nuisibles. C'était venu tout seul, alors qu'elle avait décidé de se rendre chez sa gynécologue pour prendre rendez-vous pour se faire avorter, … elle n'avait pas pu. Elle était restée longtemps devant la façade de l'immeuble. Misérable dans ses interrogations mais, incapable de tuer la vie qui grandissait en elle, innocente de tous péchés contrairement à elle.

Elle s'était éloignée du groupe pas parce qu'elle le voulait mais, parce qu'elle tenait à garder son état secret. Seule… elle était seule et elle affronterait son destin. Kukkaku ferai face à Sosuke. S'il ne voulait plus d'elle… elle comprendrait. Pour elle, cette grossesse était comme la remise en question et la claque qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant… et aussi, les conditions dans lesquelles elle avait eu son bébé. Elle ne mentirait pas à Sosuke sur la provenance de l'enfant. Elle voulait se sentir en paix avec elle-même et les autres. Kukkaku voulait que l'enfant n'ait pas à pâtir de ses erreurs. Un vague sourire vint éclairer ses traits tirés pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle était une battante après tout !

Ichigo observa le profil de la chanteuse et la trouva changer. Son regard suivit le mouvement inconscient de la jeune femme envers son ventre. Le bassiste plissa les yeux et s'aperçut de la fatigue de la jeune femme. Son maquillage était tellement parfait qu'il était presque impossible de voir les cernes et les fines rides qui entouraient le contour de ses yeux. Ichigo s'aperçut également que les os de la jeune femme étaient plus saillants. Que se passait-il ? Le musicien se promit d'aller à sa rencontre à la fin du spectacle.

Le signal fut donné et le groupe entra sous des gerbes d'étincelles. Kukkaku s'avança en marchant vers le centre de la scène qui lui semblait beaucoup plus grande que d'habitude. Tout comme la lumière qui lui brûlait la rétine. La salle lui semblait sombre comme un abîme d'où provenait des vagissements à peine couverts par la voix de soprano de soi Fong. Elle reprit le chant… La musique lui parut étrangement forte. La voix d'Ichigo était si sombre comme si elle l'appelait aux enfers pour les fautes qu'elle avait commise. Elle attrapa son micro comme s'il se fût agi d'un bateau ivre et elle s'accrocha à sa raison pour ne pas sombrer.

La jeune femme se projeta presque vers son public qui l'appelait, elle avait un mal fou à rester sur ses jambes. Tout comme elle se retenait de céder aux sirènes qui la poussaient presque à vouloir se jeter dans le vide. Sa voix s'était faite plus puissante presque désespérée durant le long du concert. Elle ne voyait pas les regards inquiets des autres musiciens. Contrairement à son habitude elle ne partit pas en coulisse pour se rafraîchir et changer de tenue. Elle resta accrochée au micro. Kukkaku était perdue et incapable de se diriger sous cette clarté aveuglante, ses cris qui l'appelaient. Et cette douleur qu'elle sentait en elle montant de plus en plus prête à l'engloutir.

Malgré sa souffrance Kukkaku tint bon jusqu'à la fin du show. Ses doigts avaient blanchi aux jointures à force de serrer le micro. Son corps était en sueur. À sa surprise, une main saisie sa taille, la voix douce d'Ichigo lui parvint comme dans un brouillard.

« Tien toi à moi Kukkaku… »

La jeune femme se tourna vers le bassiste et eut un choc. Le visage souriant de Kaien apparut devant elle. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle suivit sans un mot le musicien et s'effondra une fois arrivé dans les coulisses. Ichigo eut juste le temps de la retenir pour qu'elle ne tombe pas violemment sur le sol. La panique envahit les coulisses. Ichigo souleva le corps de la chanteuse entre ses bras pour se diriger vers sa loge. Tous se reculèrent sur son passage. Ichigo entendait les voix des autres membres du groupe mais, ne put leur répondre. Tout ce qu'il demandait sèchement, s'était de l'eau, d'appeler les secours et de l'air !

Dans la loge de l'artiste, Ichigo vit sur la glace des photos d'Aizen tout autour de son miroir avec des roses et mots suspendus. Une photo du groupe était placée en plein milieu. Ichigo eut l'impression de voir un sanctuaire plutôt qu'une loge. Il posa doucement le corps de la jeune femme sur son canapé. Il défit les lacets qui compressaient son buste. La jeune femme parut mieux respirer.

« Tu vas te faire mourir avec cet engin de torture Kukkaku… »

Mais, la chanteuse était évanouie, incapable d'entendre quoique ce soit. Ogido apparut à la porte et repoussa le bassiste.

« Faite de votre mieux…

— Faites en sorte que tous sortent…

— Moi aussi ?

— Non, … si j'ai besoin d'aide.

— J'reste aussi ! » Lança Ganju d'une voix péremptoire. « Je ne quitterai pas ma sœur. »

Ogido observa le batteur en sueur et paraissant aussi malléable que du granit.

« Fermez la porte ! »

Ganju envoya promener tout le monde et s'appuya contre le battant. Il observa les gestes du médecin d'Ichigo. Son regard glissa sur le bassiste qui paraissait très ému. Ganju avait remarqué le froid qui s'était installé entre la chanteuse et le musicien, mais, n'était pas intervenu. C'était eux que ça regardait. Mais, voir sa sœur dans cet état, cela lui rappelait la mort de son frère. Lorsqu'on tambourina à la porte et que la voix des secours se fit entendre, Ganju consentit à se reculer.

Ichigo voulu se joindre au secours mais, Ganju lui barra le chemin.

« Tu viendras plus tard. Je me charge de ma sœur… »

Impuissant, le bassiste regardait s'éloigner l'ambulance. Soi Fong le rejoignit accompagné de Gin et Ashito. Les quatre musiciens se prirent la main. Un froid venait d'être jeté sur la tournée qui était presque sur le point de s'achever.

°°0°0°°

Aizen Sosuke réussit à entrer malgré la barrière de média posté devant les portes de l'hôpital. Il reconnut Ganju qui l'attendait sombrement. Ce dernier l'invita à le suivre.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

— Elle n'était pas bien lors de notre dernier spectacle… Ichigo a fait ce qu'il a pu pour la soutenir, mais, elle s'est effondrée en arrivant dans les coulisses.

— C'est grave ?

— Elle est enceinte ! »

Sosuke tourna son visage surpris vers Ganju, mais, lui continuait sa route d'un pas décidé. L'avocat se reprit et continua sa marche. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement et l'annonce de la grossesse lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il se sentait perdu soudainement. Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et c'est comme s'il entrait dans un état second. Pourtant… d'ici quelques minutes, il verrait sa fiancée.

Quand il entra, le visage pâle et les traits émaciés de la jeune femme lui firent peur. Kukkaku leva les yeux vers lui et le désespoir qu'il lut à l'intérieur lui retourna l'estomac. Sosuke se tourna vers Ganju et lui demanda sereinement.

« Pourrais-tu nous laisser seuls un moment… s'il te plaît ? »

Ganju observa sa sœur qui hocha la tête et il rencontra à nouveau le regard énigmatique de son interlocuteur.

« Ok… mais, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit… »

Sosuke soupira et se tourna vers Kukkaku qui désigna une chaise à côté d'elle.

« J'ai besoin de te parler Sosuke…

— Moi aussi…

— Pourrais-je parler en premier ?

— Oui, … mais… comment te sens-tu ?

— Mal… très mal… »

L'avocat plongea son regard dans celui de Kukkaku et sentit qu'il allait entendre des choses qu'il n'aimerait pas écouter. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains fines qui se serraient contre son cœur, comme si elles le retenaient de toute tentative de fuite.

« Sosuke… je t'ai trompé…

Ce dernier ne broncha pas. Il se tenait très raide sur sa chaise. Kukkaku repris ne se laissant pas le temps ou presque de respirer.

« J'ai fait des choses horribles Sosuke… Je t'ai trahi, … mais, j'ai aussi trahi la confiance d'un ami… de mes amis… Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi et comment j'ai pu déraper à ce point-là. J'en suis sincèrement désolée. »

Les larmes bordèrent ses yeux mais, Kukkaku repris sa respiration et sa voix continua

« Je ne pourrai jamais rattraper le mal que je vais t'infliger, et que j'inflige aux autres. Je voulais juste une sorte de souvenirs… je le voyais s'éloigner de moi et je n'ai pas supporté. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il resterait enfermé dans sa douleur qui était si identique à la mienne… Mais, il aime à nouveau…

— Tu parles de Kurosaki ? Demanda Aizen la mâchoire crispée.

— Hai… Il n'a rien fait… ne soit pas en colère contre lui. C'est moi toute seule qui me suis mise dans cet état. Sosuke… je l'ai drogué avec du GHB… »

Les yeux d'Aizen s'ouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise. Il souffla choqué.

« C'était donc toi qui l'avais drogué ?

— Oui… Je… je voulais qu'avant qu'il ne redevienne heureux et qu'il s'éloigne de moi, qu'il me laisse quelque chose de lui. J'avais l'impression que Kaien me quittais une nouvelle fois. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire cela. Alors… alors, je l'ai drogué alors qu'il était soûl. C'est… c'est quand il m'a prise que j'ai voulu faire marche arrière mais, il était trop tard. J'ai fait une cruelle erreur et j'ai blessé Ichigo mais, il ne le sait pas… je t'ai trahi…. Aussi et… et j'ai mal… si mal… » Souffla Kukkaku. Son regard luisait d'une volonté qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. « Je ne pourrai jamais me racheter pour ça… Je comprendrai que tu veuilles me quitter… Je comprendrai si tu veux me haïr… je ne mérite aucun pardon de ta part… »

Sosuke observa la jeune femme au fond de son lit. Il était blessé mais, lui que pouvait-il dire ? Il avait trompé cette femme plus d'une fois et elle lui avait toujours pardonné. Et puis… elle était enceinte. Lui avait toujours voulu un enfant plus que tout… quoiqu'elle aie pu faire, jamais il ne pourrait l'abandonner malgré la douleur qui le tenaillait.

« Je… suis content que tu m'aies dis la vérité… Si tu m'avais dit que j'étais le père de l'enfant, je n'aurai pas pu te pardonner. »

Voyant la surprise sur les traits de Kukkaku, Sosuke reprit mal à l'aise.

« Je suis stérile. Je n'ai jamais osé t'en parler, car, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu aurais voulu des enfants et moi, je n'aurai pas pu te les donner. Alors… de quoi aurai-je l'air, si je te rejetais alors que je t'ai tant de fois trompé et que tu m'as toujours pardonné ? De quoi aurais-je l'air, si je quittais la seule femme que j'ai aimée dans ma vie ? De quoi aurai-je l'air de te repousser alors que tu as réussi là où moi, je ne pourrai jamais te satisfaire ? Je… J'ai toujours eu envie d'avoir un enfant de toi, mais, j'avais renoncé à ce phantasme… » Sosuke passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et proposa à sa fiancée. « Et si nous nous mariions pour de bon, et que nous fassions comme si j'étais le père de cet enfant ? Kurosaki… n'en sera jamais rien ! Toi et moi serions les seuls à savoir… Lui, n'espère pas avoir d'enfants… alors que nous… nous pourrions être heureux et former une famille ensemble ? »

Kukkaku sentit les mains de Sosuke lui étreindre les siennes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer stupéfaite. Elle n'avait absolument pas pensé à ce genre de scénario. Kukkaku secoua la tête et repris d'une voix calme.

« En somme… tu me demandes de ne rien dire à Ichigo… et de faire comme si cet enfant venait de toi ?

— Kurosaki ressemble à Kaien trait pour trait… qui se douterait qu'il puisse s'agir de lui le père de l'enfant ? Il sera un Shiba comme un autre ! Non… un Aizen comme un autre… » Repris Sosuke en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu serais toujours d'accord pour m'épouser ?

— Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? Demanda hésitante Kukkaku.

— Je crois… que tu t'es punie toute seule ! Par contre, je ne pense pas être aussi magnanime si tu recommençais. Je suis amoureux de toi… Dès que je t'ai aperçu avec ton frère, tu rayonnais tellement à ses côtés… Tu es si belle… Il n'est pas question pour moi de t'abandonner. Après tout… un mariage, c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

— J'ai peur quand tu me dis cela… Chuchota Kukkaku soudainement très fatiguée.

— Tu n'as rien à craindre Kukkaku, … je protégerai notre famille ! L'aimes-tu ?

— Non… Non, … je n'aime que toi…»»

Sosuke observa les paupières clignotantes de Kukkaku et la regarda s'endormir. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Un sourire ironique flotta sur ses lèvres. Dire qu'il allait avoir un enfant grâce à un gars qui ne pourrait pas en avoir pour faute d'aimer les hommes. Jamais Kurosaki ou qui que ce soit ne serait au courant. L'avocat se leva et s'approcha d'une fenêtre. Son regard tomba sur les SoulsTorn qui répondaient aux questions des journalistes en bas de l'hôpital. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la silhouette de Kurosaki. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient ébouriffés contrairement à son habitude. Il songea que dans son malheur, la chance lui souriait… deux hommes qui se ressemblaient trait pour trait…

°°0°0°°

Dans l'avion, chacun essayait de distraire Kukkaku. Les trois dernières dates avaient été annulées. Pour être reporté à plus tard. Rangiku avait fait son rapport à Kyouraku et le planning du groupe allait chambouler pendant quelque temps. Ichigo caressait sans cesse son collier. Il se sentait oppressé. Il savait qu'une fois rentrer il devrait rendre des comptes à Shinji.

Ce dernier s'était arrangé avec Grimmjow pour commencer les travaux. En fait, le chercheur avait pris sur ses week-ends et ses repos pour faire accélérer les démarches pour l'achat de la maison. Apparemment, il ne manquait plus que sa signature pour que la vente soit conclue. Cela n'avait pas empêché Hirako de donner ses ordres pour que leur maison soit habitable rapidement. Il avait obtenu les clefs et avait obtenu toutes les autorisations de travaux nécessaires. Shinji lui avait dit que leur dernier clip avait été diffusé sur les ondes et qu'une Shiro magna avait envahi les rues de Tokyo.

Ichigo finalement s'attendait au pire. Il connaissait les otaku japonais. Soi Fong vint se joindre à lui et demanda soucieuse.

« Tu n'es pas enceinte toi aussi ?

— Je ne suis pas enceinte, … c'est physiologiquement impossible…

— On n'sait jamais… Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

Ichigo tourna son visage vers elle et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. La petite brune s'essuya le bout du nez et s'expliqua devant l'attitude du bassiste.

— « Ben… on n'a rien vu pour Kukkaku, alors… comme toi et elle vous êtes toujours sur la même longueur d'onde... on se posait la question de savoir si pour toi… ça allaitJe ne suis pas enceinte !

— Je le sais, … c'était… une mauvaise blague, je te l'accorde. Merde ! Tu ne m'aides pas… Grogna-t-elle. Je pensais que se serait simple de reprendre le rôle de Kukkaku. Enfin, je voulais savoir si toi ça allait, car apparemment tu déprimes tout seul dans ton coin comme elle… Si on n'a pas pu être là pour elle, qu'on le soit au moins pour toi !

— C'est gentil, … je répète et tu pourras le dire aux autres… non, je ne suis pas enceinte et… je suis préoccupé, car, je viens d'acheter une maison. Shinji a déjà avancé pas mal de choses mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que je n'ai toujours pas signé les documents et en plus je voudrai prendre un comptable…

— Tu ne l'as pas encore fait ? Demanda Soi Fong stupéfaite.

— Non… Pourquoi toi si ?

— Évidemment ! C'est la première chose que l'on doit faire… Shiro… T'es inconscient !

— Ah non… ça n'va pas recommencer… Grogna le jeune homme.

— Mais enfin… Ichi…

— Ok… je m'en occuperai en descendant de l'avion. Tu crois que si je fais une demande devant les média… je trouverai la perle rare ?

— Imbécile ! C'est la pire chose à faire… Demande à Lisa. Elle a toujours de bons filons pour ce genre de travail.

— Ok… je lui en parlerai… Et… Kukkaku, ça va ?

— Oh, … ça à l'air. Elle va rentrer dans un hôpital durant une ou deux semaines, ça va dépendre de la manière dont elle reprend du poids. Je n'en reviens pas… » Souffla Soi Fong. « Jamais, je n'aurai cru qu'Aizen soit si… attendrissant !

— Tu m'inquiètes… Marmonna Ichigo. Toi ? Attendri ?

— Ça veut dire quoi ta réflexion ?

— Rien… rien…

— Enfin, je te laisse. Je suis rassurée si ce n'est que quelques soucis matériels qui te préoccupent. Je vais aller dormir… profite s'en toi aussi ! »

Ichigo s'enfonça dans son siège et entreprit de dormir, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée après tout.

°°0°0°°

Grimmjow attendait patiemment Hirako Shinji. Le nouveau compagnon d'Ichigo valait son pesant de cacahuètes. Lui avait choisi un homme calme et posé, Ichigo se retrouvait avec une vraie pile électrique à la langue de vipère. Jamais, il ne lui avait paru serein. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête… rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ce matin-là, comme à son habitude il s'avança vers lui sombrement.

« Ça y est… Kurosaki a signé les papiers et… vous pouvez commencer les gros travaux.

— Je peux voir ?

— Quoi ?

— Les papiers ! »

C'était un véritable moment de délectation. Grimmjow prenait plaisir à se moquer du blond. Pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Au contraire, il avait de l'estime pour lui… c'était juste que c'était amusant de l'agacer. Son regard noir, faillit lui amener un sourire. Toutefois, avec une maîtrise qu'il ne se connaissait pas Grimmjow attrapa la liasse de feuilles que lui tendait Hirako.

« C'est bon cette fois-ci ?

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil aux feuilles proprement signées et les rendit à l'entrepreneur.

« Alors ?

— Quoi alors ? repris Grimmjow.

— Vous allez commencer ?

— Bien sûr… en fait, mes gars ont commencé depuis une heure…

— Mais… Fit Shinji en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— C'était juste pour vous faire enrager…

— Salaud !

— Tss… Tss… ça n'vous va pas…

— Comment Ichigo peut vous faire confiance ? Ça je ne comprends pas ! »

Le regard que lui jeta l'homme interpella Shinji qui fronça les sourcils. Le blond suivit l'entrepreneur et vit qu'effectivement trois hommes s'occupaient du mur de soutènement. Sans plus faire attention au blond qui foudroyait son dos, Grimmjow se posta devant le plan de l'architecte et suivit du regard la progression du travail.

« Merde ! Jura le chercheur.

— Shinji…

Surpris le blond se tourna pour faire face à un Ichigo en compagnie d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Hirako plissa les yeux pour détailler avec attention.

« J'pensais que tu dormais ce matin…

— T'as oublié ton portable et y'a Kisuke qui cherchait à te joindre apparemment, on aurait demandé à ce que tu participes à une conférence en… truc moléculaire…

Shinji soupira et se dirigea vers Ichigo et tendit la main.

« Je ne peux pas te demander de retenir un message…

— Tu sais… quand on parle au saut du lit d'ingénierie moléculaire, … je fais comme un rejet… surtout si c'est Kisuke qui délivre le message… Soupira Ichigo visiblement fatigué.

— Un rejet hein… Qui est ce ?

— L'ancien propriétaire… Le visage d'Ichigo s'éclaira. Tu ne devineras jamais… je le connaissais. Nous allions à la piscine ensemble… il y a deux - trois ans de cela environ…

Amagai observa l'homme qui le fixait intensément. Visiblement, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que lui disait son amant.

« Comment ça tu allais à la piscine avec lui ? Fit la voix de Jaggerjack.

Surpris Shinji se tourna vers l'entrepreneur qui s'avança vers Ichigo apparemment énervé.

« T'as même pas voulu aller aux îles Grenadines avec moi à l'époque ! Remarqua Grimmjow.

— C'était après que nous ayons rompu…

— Quoi ! S'exclama Shinji. Ce gars, c'est ton ex ?

— Oui… Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Demanda Ichigo en se tournant vers Grimmjow.

— Nan mais ça ne va pas ! Je vais lui dire… Salut… ch'suis l'ex de votre actuel petit ami et j'ch'suis embauché pour refaire la maison !

— C'est vrai… Marmonna Ichigo. Shinji… Jaggerjack-san est mon ex…

Shinji se tourna vers Grimmjow et le foudroya du regard.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusé ?

— Un peu… avoua Grimmjow avec un petit sourire carnassier.

— J'aurai dû te le dire, … mais… j'ai oublié… Marmonna Ichigo.

— T'en as encore des oublies comme cela là ? Et lui… c'est aussi un oublie ? Fit Shinji en désignant Amagai qui maintenant cru que sa bonne étoile était encore partie se faire la male.

— Non, … c'est juste une connaissance. Il n'y a rien entre nous ! » Ichigo se tourna vers Amagai qui essayait de paraître impassible. « Je suis désolé… »

Le portable d'Ichigo sonna avec insistance et exaspéré le prit et faillit hurler.

« Quoi ?

— Wouah… t'es énervé… Grogna Gin.

— Non, … enfin si…

— Ben, tu n'risques pas de te sentir mieux…

— Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Kukkaku a perdu son bébé ? Fit Ichigo inquiet.

— Nan… Mais, c'n'est pas mieux…

— Qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire ? Demanda Ichigo en blêmissant.

— Ganju a présenté sa démission à Kyouraku-san… Nous n'avons plus de batteur !

— Quoi ! » Fit Ichigo d'une voix éteinte… une main sur le cœur comme s'il était victime d'un infarctus.

Shinji se calma immédiatement et observa son compagnon devenu très pâle.

« Comment ça il est partie ? Comme ça, sans nous prévenir ?

— Ben… ça n'allait pas trop depuis que Kukkaku est tombée dans les pommes le dernier coup sur scène… Et… là, elle n'va à nouveau pas bien…

— Je suis au courant… » marmonna Ichigo en se dirigeant vers une porte fenêtre les épaules crispées.

— Bref… Ganju a dit à Kyouraku qu'il voulait s'occuper de sa sœur pour décharger Aizen !

— On fait comment nous en attendant ?

— J'vais faire une recherche… j'ai quelques potes qui sont plutôt bon… » Affirma Gin plus ou moins d'une voix certaine.

— Mais, j'en connais pas des beaucoup des comme Ganju…

— C'est sûr… » Confirma le guitariste.

— Kyouraku-san…

— Ouaih… il va chercher aussi… Tu me diras… ça nous donne le temps d'écrire le prochain album…

— Nous avons le temps à présent…

— Il faudrait qu'on se réunisse… » Décida Gin soudainement.

— Ce matin ?

— Hai… J'appelle les autres et on se rejoint chez toi…

— A l'appartement ?

— Non… ta nouvelle maison ! Pour une fois qu'on a une bonne nouvelle !

— Apporte des bières… » Marmonna Ichigo.

— Ok ! J'arrive… par contre, je viens en catimini sinon Rangiku va se joindre à nous.

— Fait comme tu veux !

— Hai ! hai… à tout de suite ! »

Shinji s'approcha d'Ichigo qui jurait entre ses dents.

« Quelque chose de grave c'est encore produit ?

Le bassiste se tourna vers son compagnon et il marmonna

« Je n'ai plus de batteur… après, Kukkaku… c'est son frère qui part…

— Attend Ichi… Kukkaku est juste enceinte ! Elle va revenir…

— Je le sais… mais, à deux en même temps…

— Tu as ton autre album à préparer… ça ira…

— Oui…

— Tu ne connais pas de bon batteur ? » Demanda Grimmjow qui suivait la conversation plutôt que son chantier.

— Nan…

— Kensei pourrait en connaitre un !

— Kensei ? Interrogea Ichigo.

— Tu t'souviens plus de la boite où tu t'es produit, là où tu t'es tiré avant que je puisse discuter avec toi !

— Ah… cette boite…

— Oui… Kensei à de nombreux potes musiciens avec tous les groupes qui se produisent. J'pourrai t'arranger un rendez-vous… Suggéra Grimmjow.

— Ok… de toute façon, plus on cherchera… plus nous aurons de chance de trouver quelqu'un qui nous convienne. Dans tes connaissances tu ne connaitrais pas un comptable par hasard ? »

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil surpris. La voix d'Amagai surpris tout le monde.

« Je suis gestionnaire…

Ichigo tourna son visage vers Amagai qui lui parut gêné d'avoir osé lui faire la proposition. Le visage du bassiste s'éclaira

« Vraiment ? Vous seriez capable de vous occuper de mes affaires ? De la compta et de tous mes papiers ?

— Je l'ai fait pour une grande entreprise nationale… je pense pouvoir m'occuper au mieux de vos intérêts… Sourit Amagai.

— Ok !

— Comment ça ok ? » Fit Shinji en observant son amant. « Si tu recrutes ton personnel comme ça… tu vas te faire rouler dans la farine… Soit un peu plus…

— Ecoute… j'y comprends rien en compta…

— Je suis diplômé de l'université de Honjo… je me tiens à votre disposition pour vous montrer toutes mes qualifications…

— J'les vérifierai… Maugréa Shinji. Si je le laisse faire, il va encore faire des conneries…

— Et bien… » Souffla Grimmjow ébahit.

La porte de l'entré s'ouvrit et bientôt la pièce fut envahit par les membres rescapés des SoulsTorn qui avait prévu un pique-nique sur le sol de la cuisine. Tous participèrent au repas et à la discussion sur la survit du groupe. Ichigo s'alluma une cigarette sous le regard surpris de Grimmjow et réprobateur de Shinji. Mais, il avait besoin de se détendre. Les difficultés s'enchainaient mais aucune ne se ressemblait. Maintenant, il devait prendre son avenir en main… et sortir le groupe de l'ornière dans lequel il se trouvait.


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour, bonsoir

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Drown me in you... Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture

Texte non-bêta corrigé.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

°°0o0°°

Installé au bord de la piscine et observant du coin de l'œil les ouvriers devenus des amis à force de les voir chaque jour, Ichigo terminait sa cigarette pensif. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait appris que Kukkaku refusait de rejoindre le groupe et qu'elle se consacrerait à sa vie de famille. Le second album était presque prêt et les chansons étaient faites pour être chanté par une femme. Kyouraku lui avait proposé des noms de chanteuses, mais pour l'instant, le bassiste avait rejeté tous les noms qu'on lui avait donnés.

En fait, Ichigo songeait à une chanteuse, mais… cette dernière vivait en Allemagne et comment la retrouver ? Jetant un œil sur sa montre, Ichigo soupira. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver avec le batteur qu'Ichigo avait déniché chez Muguruma. Soi Fong avait accepté de jouer la chanteuse le temps du recrutement. Elle préférait largement son clavier et faire la choriste plutôt que de passer devant le micro seule et porter le groupe le temps des spectacles.

Un raclement de gorge le tira de ses pensées. Grimmjow s'assit en face de lui sur la terrasse.

« J'pensais pas que se soit aussi compliqué la vie d'un groupe… »

Ichigo sourit vaguement puis, son regard retourna dans le flou. Il tira à nouveau son paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une. Le musicien se moquait éperdument de savoir si Grimmjow comprenait ou non son nouveau monde. Il avait assez de monde qui lui tournait autour dans son propre milieu professionnel pour avoir envie que ses seuls amis qui n'en faisaient pas partie le lui rappel.

« T'es accro ?

Le bassiste leva un sourcil en observant Grimmjow. Puis, son attention se reporta sur sa cigarette. Ichigo haussa les épaules et murmura.

« Ce ne sont que des cigarettes…

— Tu sais, ça provoque un cancer…

— J'ai arrêté la drogue alors ne me demande pas d'arrêter la clope ! »

Ichigo se leva exaspéré soudainement. Il s'éloigna sous le regard surpris de Grimmjow qui le retint par la main.

« Eh Attend… tu te droguais ? » Se soucia-t-il.

Le musicien se tourna vers Grimmjow et le fixa droit dans les yeux. L'entrepreneur scrutait le visage fermé d'Ichigo. Il ne lui connaissait pas cet air sombre et renfermé. Certes, Ichigo n'avait pas toujours eu la vie facile avec lui, mais, jamais il n'avait vu cette… aura presque menaçante autour de lui. Le Ichigo qu'il avait connu était bel et bien mort. Il en restait quelques prismes, mais, l'homme en face de lui était un inconnu.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ces dEmiers temps ?

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la voix de Soi Fong le coupa dans sa déclaration.

— Ichi… on est là ! »

Shinji apparu sur le seuil de la terrasse et fronça les sourcils en voyant la main de Grimmjow sur l'avant-bras du musicien. Ichigo se détacha et rejoignit Shinji qu'il prit dans ses bras, visiblement heureux de le retrouver. Cet accueil chaleureux détendit Shinji dont le regard s'adoucit considérablement.

« Tu as pu te libérer ?

— Hai… je voulais être au moins rassuré pour ce problème-là… et j'ai l'impression d'avoir bien fait de venir… »

Ichigo haussa les sourcils de surprise, ne voyant pas de quoi le blond lui parlait. Et surtout pourquoi son regard lançait des éclairs vers Grimmjow. Gin attira son attention.

« Bon finit les mamours les gars… J'veux être vite fixé sur ce Karya Jin…

— Allons-y ! » Souffla Ichigo.

S'éloignant avec le groupe, Ichigo rejoignit un homme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui. Shinji lança un regard sombre à Grimmjow qui le lui redit. Jin était habillé d'un costume ce qui tranchait avec le style du groupe. Mais, le bassiste avait assisté à un de ses concerts et il assurait bien plus que tous ceux que Gin et Kyouraku lui avait présentés. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'agrandirent de surprise en voyant Emie devant l'entrée de la maison. Soi Fong eut un sourire…

« On ne voulait rien te dire, on n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit libre à temps…

— Je suis content… » Chuchota Ichigo.

Ichigo se dirigea vers la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras. Shinji qui observait la scène se crispa. Grimmjow ricana.

« Va falloir t'y faire…

— Boucle là ! Grogna Shinji.

— Bon… les retrouvailles ont les fêtera après… S'écria Ashito, surprenant tout le monde. Moi, je veux être fixé sur le groupe ! Déclara plus sombrement le musicien.

— Ok… on va au studio… »

Tous se dirigèrent vers le fond de la maison, emménagé en studio. Ichigo prit la main d'Emie et lui demanda en anglais.

« Comment ? Je veux dire comment ont-ils su ? Et tu es là pour longtemps ?

— Oh… Vous avez parlé à Monsieur Kyouraku de moi. Et… il a fait des recherches. Mon groupe se porte mal, car deux musiciens sont partie et à deux, c'est compliqué. Alors, j'ai accepté sa proposition pour un essai avec vous.

— C'est dommage, vous étiez bien tous les quatre.

— Oui, mais, Billy a préféré ses études… Mais, je suis contente, car je vais encore jouer avec vous. Monsieur Kyouraku a dit que vous ne trouviez personne à votre goût, j'espère que cela marchera entre nous…

Moi aussi et j'en suis certain… » Sourit chaleureusement Ichigo.

Tous s'installèrent derrière leurs instruments. Les ouvriers furent invités à suivre l'évolution du recrutement, puisqu'ils étaient toujours présents lors des débats et des essais qu'ils faisaient soit avec les chanteuses ou le batteur. Grimmjow et Shinji s'installèrent dans le fond de la salle avec les spectateurs. Chacun s'installa derrière ses instruments. Ichigo brancha son empli et vérifia la tonalité de sa basse. Tous étaient sombres et tendus. L'avenir de leur groupe dépendait beaucoup de l'alchimie qui se dégagerait durant ses répétitions.

« Emie… tu connais tous les morceaux ? Demanda Ichigo en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

— Oui… Sourit la blonde. Je connais tous les morceaux… et j'ai un répertoire assez étendu pour jouer des chansons d'autres groupes. Si vous voulez entendre l'étendue de mes capacités…

— Et toi Jin ? » Interrogea Ichigo en observant le batteur.

Ce dEmier faisait tourner ses baguettes dans le vide et hocha la tête. L'homme dans l'intervalle avait retiré sa veste et remonté ses bras de chemise. Ses traits taillés à la serpe étaient immobiles contrairement à son regard d'aigle. La gorge d'Ichigo se noua en songeant à Ganju et à sa bonne humeur. Karya n'était pas du genre à plaisanter ou à alléger l'atmosphère.

« Ichigo… sur quel titre tu veux commencer ? Demanda Gin.

Le roux réfléchit vaguement et déclara.

« On va commencer doucement… Anywhere ! Ça vous convient ?

Tous se jetèrent un coup d'œil. La tension était palpable entre les musiciens.

« Ok… on y va… »

Soi Fong commença à jouer, suivit par tous les musiciens… la voix d'Emie se posa sur les accords et sa voix cristalline transforma le morceau. Sur le premier couplet le couple Ichigo, Emie se chercha du regard et sur le timbre. La chanteuse modula sa voix pour reprendre seule. Une certaine crainte avait envahi le couple pourtant au couplet suivant leurs voix se trouva et Emie se libéra en confiance, soutenu par la chaleur du regard du bassiste. Ichigo n'avait plus qu'à l'accompagner.

Comme si le groupe avait enfin compris, tous se mirent à jouer plus fort se délivrant lui-même de ses angoisses. Un sourire envahit chaque visage. La fin de la chanson fut plus émouvante. Ce n'était plus le désespoir qui animait comme auparavant la chanson mais, l'espoir et la personnalité de la jeune chanteuse y était pour beaucoup.

Ensuite Soi Fong déclara qu'elle voulait continuer sur Lies. Tous s'adaptèrent et la voix de soprane de Soi Fong résonna, suivit de celle de Emie. Tous s'arrêtèrent de jouer en sourdine pour reprendre brutalement comme une explosion assourdissante. La voix d'outre-tombe d'Ichigo résonna dans la pièce, aidée par le chuchotement de Gin qui l'accompagnait. Emie répondit à Ichigo qui l'accompagna sur le couplet. La voix cristalline et sombre se mélangeait à merveille. Grimmjow était scotché par ce qu'il voyait. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'Ichigo puisse jouer de cette manière ou avoir une telle présence animale. C'était comme s'il découvrait une autre personne. Non, il voyait tel qu'était Ichigo.

Il était fasciné. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul, tous ses ouvriers étaient comme sous le choc. La porte à côté d'eux s'ouvrit sur Amagai qui salua tous les spectateurs. Le groupe venait de terminer leur morceau.

« On s'en fait un troisième ? Demanda Ashito.

— Tu veux jouer quoi ? Interrogea sa femme.

— Je ne sais pas…

— Connaissez vous la chanson This is a love song ?

Tous les musiciens se cherchèrent du regard et apparemment tous l'avait déjà entendu. Gin partit déposer sa guitare électrique contre une sèche. Soi Fong et Ashito commencèrent suivit par un Ichigo plutôt nonchalant. Les musiciens se mirent à marcher tout en faisant un chœur pas très crédible sur le couplet. Mais, la bonne humeur y était. Emie mise en confiance se mit à exécuter quelques pirouettes et prendre des pauses de femmes fatales ou mi-enfant au fil des mots qu'elle chatonnait. Une ambiance détendue, plus sur le ton de la récréation prit place.

Le groupe continua ainsi pendant une heure. Reprenant des morceaux d'autres groupes ou les leurs. Shinji observa les SoulsTorn. Il était différent par la présence de la jeune fille qui donnait une autre dimension au groupe. Il n'était plus grave, sensuel et désespéré. Les SoulsTorn étaient plus mur en quelque sorte. La jeune fille paraissait ingénue mais, elle possédait un je ne sais quoi de professionnelle de maturité que n'avait pas Kukkaku. De plus, la présence du batteur assez charismatique et plus âgé apportait sans conteste une autre aura. Ils paraissaient transfigurés. Shinji sentit que le groupe devant lui, s'il ne se décomposait plus par sa chanteuse ou un autre membre défaillant… était sur les bons rails pour durer.

Tous quittèrent le studio pour retourner travailler, seul Shinji et Amagai restèrent. Ichigo se tourna vers son amant lorsqu'ils eurent finit

« Alors qu'en as-tu pensé ? Interrogea le bassiste souriant.

— Tu n'étais pas en forme ?

— Si… enfin non… Marmonna Ichigo après quelques secondes de réflexions.

— C'est bien ce que je me disais… Mais, c'n'est pas grave… Tu étais trop inquiets ces dEmiers temps. »

Shinji qui avait l'habitude d'être surpris avec Ichigo et ne se priva pour l'enlacer. Une profonde tendresse passa entre les deux hommes. Un petit toussotement les fit se tourner. Ichigo croisa le regard surpris de Emie. Soi Fong mécontente marmonna

« Pourriez penser qu'il y a des personnes innocentes dans le groupe !

— Désolé Emie… Nous te choquons ?

— Non… surprise…

Ichigo se redressa et observa Emie et Jin

« Si cela vous pose un problème dite le nous tout de suite.

— J'm'en fou… Marmonna Karya en haussant les épaules.

— Je… cela n'a pas d'importance. C'est juste que je n'aie jamais pensé que vous puissiez être gay. Répondit la nouvelle chanteuse avec le sourire.

— C'est un de mes travers… Ironisa le bassiste.

— Bon… maintenant que je suis rassuré, je vais devoir partir… J'ai encore pas mal de boulot au labo.

— Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la voiture…

Ichigo se tourna vers le groupe

« J'en ai pour cinq minutes…

— Prend ton temps… » Répliqua Gin qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

— Inutile d'aller fouiller les placards y'a plus rien ! » Lui signala le bassiste.

— Comment ça y'a plus rien ? Protesta le jeune homme.

— Vous passez votre temps ici… marmonna le musicien qui quitta sa maison.

Une fois dehors, Ichigo attrapa la main de Shinji et son pouce caressa la paume de la main de Shinji. Le blond ne dit rien, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. C'était l'alternative à la cigarette du bassiste. Devant le véhicule du chercheur, le musicien enlaça sa moitié et posa son front contre le sien.

« Tu rentreras tard ce soir ?

— Je pense… ne m'attends pas ! Tu commences à te sentir mieux ?

— Hai… C'est une incroyable surprise d'avoir Emie parmi nous. Fit encore surpris Ichigo

— C'était la fille que tu avais rencontré en Allemagne ?

— Oui… Elle a une voix… Enfin, j'ai l'impression d'entendre un ange…

— J'ai vu que tu semblais l'apprécier…

Ichigo grimaça et tenta de rassurer Hirako.

« Je ne l'aime pas… enfin, si mais de manière professionnelle et parce qu'elle…

— Ne t'embrouille pas… j'ai compris ! » Marmonna Shinji « Par contre… j'aimerai que tu sois plus distant avec Jaggerjack.

— Il n'y a plus rien entre nous… Se défendit le musicien.

— Je me demande s'il le sait… Grogna Shinji

— Je lui ai dit et à de très nombreuses reprises… » Rétorqua en réfléchissant Ichigo. « De toute façon, il n'y a que toi qui compte dans ma vie.

— J'y vais…

— J'n'ai pas droit à un petit baiser ? Demanda Ichigo l'air taquin.

— Tu te dévergondes… Ironisa Shinji.

— Et tu vas te plaindre ?

— Je me contenterai de ça pour l'instant mais, je ne vais pas tarder à demander le solde… »

Ichigo eut un petit sourire et prit les lèvres de Shinji qui répondit avec ardeur au désir évident de son compagnon. Hirako apprécia la langue qui le cherchait, le frottement de leurs piercing, s'était érotique surtout quand cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il devait faire abstinences. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux blancs d'Ichigo. Ils étaient si doux quand il les touchait. Quand le baiser cassa, la passion s'était emparée d'eux.

« Je vais partir… sinon, le solde se fera sur le capot de la voiture !

Ichigo ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fermer la portière, le regard assombri par le regret. Il resta un instant immobile et se retourna pour rejoindre le groupe. Avant d'entrer dans la maison, il croisa Grimmjow qui le fixait de manière impénétrable.

« Tu tiens beaucoup à lui ?

— Oui…

— C'est lui qui t'as offert le cadenas ?

— Hein ? Comment tu sais po…

— Tes posters ! J'étais curieux de savoir si c'était lui qui t'avais offert le cadenas ?

— Cela ne te regarde pas… Maugréa le musicien qui contourna l'entrepreneur.

Ichigo quitta le péron le cœur battant mais, quand il voulu passer la porte d'entrée la voix de Grimmjow l'ateignit.

« Peut-être mais, moi ça me ferait chier de voir Hisagi avec un souvenir de son ex accroché à son cou…

— De quoi te mêles-tu ?

— C'est vrai… c'n'est pas mon problème après tout… » Fit Grimmjow en s'approchant. « Mais, j'm'imagine trop bien te faire l'amour et de voir ce putain de cadenas autour de ton cou… ça me couperait mes envies…

— Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires…

— Tu ne l'aimes pas assez pour couper les ponts…

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi…

— J'm'demande si j'pourrai avoir mes chances moi aussi ? »

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux de surprises et fronça les sourcils. Il chuchota suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende

« Fait attention à toi… Sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de supporter à nouveau tes humeurs et ta jalousie. Il est hors de question pour moi de remettre le couvert avec toi…

— J'ai changé Ichigo… Tout comme toi, tu as changé…

— Justement…

— Oui… justement… » Répondit sombrement Grimmjow. « J'tenterai ma chance une nouvelle fois ! Même si s'n'est pas aujourd'hui… J'ai tout mon temps…

— Et Hisagi ?

Grimmjow eut un petit sourire et déclara en se penchant vers Ichigo

« Que ça vienne d'un type qui se fait baiser alors qu'il pense à un autre… Ichigo… je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

Le musicien observa un instant le regard bleu franc et honnête de Grimmjow. Il se détourna et traversa le hall et le couloir pour rejoindre les autres musiciens qui le taquinèrent sur le fait qu'il avait été absent bien plus que cinq petites minutes. Ichigo eut un petit sourire et proposa de quitter les lieux pour manger au restaurant pour fêter la venue dans le groupe de Karya et d'Emie. Immédiatement des cris de joies se firent entendre. Le groupe quitta la maison dans le désordre. Ichigo passa devant Grimmjow sans lui accorder un regard.

°°0°0°°

Assis sur le bout de son lit, Ichigo observa son téléphone un long moment. Il était passé vingt deux heures et Shinji n'était pas rentré. La veille au soir, et la journée il avait pensé aux paroles de Grimmjow et il s'était rendu compte du ridicule de la situation. Il finit par composer le numéro de Jiruga, en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ait gardé le même numéro. Se fut une voix féminine qui répondit.

« Bonsoir… j'aimerai parler à Jiruga Nnoitra…

— Et vous avez besoin d'appeler à une heure pareil ? » Demanda sèchement Yoruichi. « Mon mari n'est pas là !

— Excusez-moi Nnoitra-san… Puis-je lui laisser un message ?

— De quel type ? Interrogea une voix qui devenait imperceptiblement plus dure.

— Pouvez-vous lui dire qu'Ichigo Kurosaki souhaiterai retrouver la clef de sa liberté… Il comprendra…

— Très bien… Je le lui dirai… »

Ichigo raccrocha. Il avait deviné que Yoruichi Nnoitra avait parfaitement le message. Le ton de sa voix s'était fait plus doux. Le bassiste soupira et releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Shinji visiblement ému.

« Je m'excuse… Shinji… »

Sans un bruit, Ichigo rejoignit son compagnon figé sur le seuil. L'émotion avait gagné Ichigo qui serra contre lui Hirako avec passion.

« Quelque fois… je ne me rends pas compte de la porter de mes actes… »

Shinji était figé par le choc. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à un tel dénouement, sans qu'il ait besoin de lui rappeler le sujet brûlant qu'était Jiruga Nnoitra. Il se laissa aller contre Ichigo. Son front reposant sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas envie de plaisanter… Shinji voulait seulement sentir autour de lui l'amour qu'Ichigo éprouvait pour lui.

°°0°0°°

Le couple traversa en silence le parking souterrain de la maison de disque d'Ichigo. Le bassiste effleurait la main de Shinji. Même s'il avait pris grand soin de revêtir une tenue discrète, il n'avait pas envie de se faire repérer. Se sentir la chaleur des doigts de Shinji, le rassurait amplement. Dans l'ascenseur qui le menait non loin de la salle de réunion où se trouvaient Kyouraku et Jiruga, Ichigo tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur.

En silence toujours et ce depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement de Shinji, Ichigo s'arrêta devant la porte. Un froncement de sourcil barrait son visage. Shinji voyait bien la détresse que son amant essayait de camoufler. Mais, il ne pouvait rien lui dire pour le rassurer. Ichigo poussa un profond soupir et franchit le seuil. Son regard rencontra immédiatement celui de Jiruga. Il eut quelque mal à décrocher mais, Ichigo s'était promis de ne pas montrer de signe de faiblesse. Pour reprendre contenance, il croisa le regard amical de Kyouraku qu'il salua, pour se reporter en dernier sur Yoruichi Nnoitra qui le dévisageait plus avec curiosité qu'animosité.

« Bonjour Kurosaki-san… Lança joyeusement Kyouraku. Comme à mon habitude, j'ai fait en sorte que vous ne soyez pas déranger. Je vous demanderai juste de garder la pièce en état… Sourit malicieux Shunsui qui s'éclipsa.

— Pourquoi voudrait-il que cette pièce soit dévastée ? Interrogea Shinji entre ses dents.

— Bravo Hirako-sensei… » Déclara ironique Jiruga.

Son regard fixait mauvais son ancien professeur. Hirako soutint son regard sans broncher. Ichigo se plaça devant Shinji et déclara calmement.

« Jiruga… c'est entre toi et moi…

— Pourtant… tu l'as pris lui !

Jiruga foudroyait Ichigo du regard, mais ce dernier devint vraiment mauvais, lorsqu'il effleura celui de son ancien prof.

— Et toi… tu es accompagné de ta femme ! Rétorqua sans se démonter Ichigo.

— Nous sommes mariés… » Répliqua sombrement Jiruga.

Ichigo respira profondément et s'avança vers son ancien amant. Son regard rencontra celui si sombre de Jiruga. Un frisson traversa Ichigo. Il se sentait aspiré à nouveau par ses yeux mais, la dureté qu'ils avaient était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Shiro au fond de lui voulu reprendre le dessus, au travers de sa douleur mais, Ichigo l'en empêcha. Il affronta Jiruga en se postant devant lui.

Sans flancher, les doigts d'Ichigo cherchèrent la chaine autour de son cou pour exposer le cadenas au regard de Jiruga. Ce dernier en eut comme le souffle coupé.

« Peux-tu me rendre ma liberté ?

— Hors de question !

— Jiruga… c'est difficile mais, t…

— Difficile ? Il m'est impossible de te la rendre…

— Ta femme est présente !

— Mais, tu ne comprends pas ? » Hurla presque Jiruga. « As-tu oublié tout ce que nous avons vécu ? Gronda-t-il.

— Non… je n'ai rien oublié. Mais, rends-toi à l'évidence… toi et moi… c'est terminé. Tu es marié et tu as une petite fille. Veux-tu passer au travers de ce que cette vie peut t'apporter ?

— Comment peux-tu me dire cela avec autant de facilité ? Je pense à toi chaque jour et…

— Cela ne t'apportera rien ! J'ai définitivement tourné la page ! » Répondit presque froidement Ichigo. « J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. Shinji Hirako est la personne que j'ai choisit pour m'accompagner à présent. Il compte beaucoup à mes yeux…

— Tu l'aimes ? » Ironisa Jiruga.

Shinji se raidit à cette phrase. Quoiqu'il était tendu depuis un bon petit moment. Nnoitra ne laisserait visiblement pas partir Ichigo. Sa femme paraissait aussi à bout de nerf même si elle affichait l'indifférence. Le tic nerveux de ses doigts montrait combien elle aurait aimé que cette discussion se termine rapidement. Le silence perdurait et un sourire victorieux apparut sur les lèvres de Nnoitra. Le cœur de Shinji le fit souffrir. Comment Ichigo pouvait-il être aussi cruel ? La voix d'Ichigo lui parvint enrouée par l'émotion.

« J'ai réfléchit un nombre incalculable de fois à cette question… Ta présence, ton souvenir me poursuivaient… La réponse est que si Shinji n'est pas là, je suis perdu. Mon regard le cherche et quand il est présent, je me sens plus fort et plus serein. Il m'aide à ne pas sombrer. Quand je ne vais pas bien et qu'il n'est pas là, je dors avec son pyjama… tu peux sourire… répondit Ichigo, mais quand ton père nous à éloigner j'étais devenu une loque que Shinji à ramasser avant qu'elle ne sombre définitivement dans la folie.

— Cela ne veut pas d…

— Mon cœur bat plus vite lorsqu'il me sourit… je me demande ce qu'il fait quand il reste éloigner trop longtemps. J'ai tendance à ne plus manger quand il n'est pas là… Je suis impatient qu'il rentre le soir à la maison… J'aime quand il me fait l'amour… j'aime quand il me chuchote ses mots d'amour. Je suis ému… J'ai vécu une grande passion avec toi… c'est certain. Mais, j'aime Hirako Shinji de manière différente mais tout aussi profondément. Il m'est aussi indispensable que l'air que je respire. Tu comprendras que je ne peux plus porter ce cadenas… A présent… retire-le-moi.

— Pourquoi ? Chuchota Jiruga. Je t'aime encore… Tu n'étais pas sincère ?

— Je l'ai toujours été… Je t'aimerai toujours… tu auras toujours une place à part dans mon cœur. Je ne te le demande pas pour que j'oublie tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Toi comme moi, cela restera graver dans nos cœurs… Mais, à présent… Libère-moi… libère-toi ! Regarde le regard de ta femme… »

Jiruga ricana et ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Ichigo fronça un peu plus les sourcils et il déclara sombrement presque avec colère.

« Tu es devenu aussi stupide que ton père ! »

Le bruit sec d'une gifle retentit dans la pièce. Shinji se déplaça mais, Ichigo se tourna vers lui et son regard arrêta son compagnon. Le musicien se tourna flegmatiquement vers son ancien amant.

« La vérité te fait mal ? tu n'es pas prêt à l'entendre ? Pourtant c'est ce que tu deviens… Froid et arrogant ! Regarde ce qu'il fait de toi ? Tu n'es pas un homme sans conviction… Tu es aimant et attentionné ! Tu es merveilleux lorsque tu aimes une personne et ta femme semble t'aimer comme moi je ne le pourrais pas ! Tu voudrais que je te dise que tout est encore possible entre nous ? Non… Je ne te le dirai pas, car nous n'avons pas de futur possible en commun. Nous nous sommes bouchés la vue ! Pourquoi n'avons pas fuit ? Parce que nous savions toi comme moi que nous n'avions aucune chance d'échapper à ton père…

— Assez ! Hurla Jiruga. Tu me parles de mon père et tu ne sais pas ce que je vis à ses côtés ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est la vie sans toi… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être marié à quelqu'un que l'on t'impose ! Toi… tu peux encore choisir tes partenaires, tu peux choisir ta vie alors que moi… je suis coincé et je ne peux rien faire pour m'échapper ! Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ma douleur ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est vivre avec toi… comme nous le faisions dans notre petit studio ! Que m'importe d'avoir une fortune, un nom… mais, toi tu ne me parles que de ton amour pour lui… lui… lui… ! Je t'aime…, tu comprends ça… **_Je t'aime_** ! » Hurla avec désespoir Nnoitra devenu fou de douleur.

Jiruga attrapa Ichigo et le projeta contre le mur se trouvant derrière lui avec une violence telle que son corps parut fait de chiffon. Le musicien en eut le souffle coupé. Il sentit un craquement et son regard trahit sa douleur. Le cri affolé de Yoruichi lui parvint mais, il ne pu dire quoique ce soit pour la rassurer. Ichigo vit vaguement le bracelet de montre de Shinji, qui tentait visiblement de faire relâcher l'étreinte du jeune homme mais, Jiruga attrapa Ichigo à la gorge et murmura

« Si je ne peux pas t'avoir mon amour… je ne laisserai à personne d'autre se privilège… Tu vas mourir de mes propres mains ! »


	33. Chapter 33

Texte bêtalecté par IchiiX / Relecture : Leeloo.

**Disclamer** : Bleach et ses personnages appartienent à Tite Kubo, Les autres personnages sont à moi.

**NOTE** **IMPORTANT** : Bonjour à tous, je suis Seeliah, le fukutaicho de Jijisub. C'est moi qui posterai les prochains chapitres de Drown me in You et In Your Arms, car Jijisub est malade et le reste de ses publications est suspendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Je répondrais également à ses reviews en son absence. J'espère que vous apprécirez ce chapitre, bonne lecture à tous !

Texte modifié... désolée.

°°0o0°°

L'espace était petit et clos. Les murs étaient peints de couleur autrefois crème, mais qui avait passé à un jaunâtre indéfini. La pièce n'était qu'occupée par une paillasse et un toilette ou une couleur saumâtre stagnait, ainsi qu'une odeur d'urine persistante.

La fenêtre était petite à peine une ouverture pour laisser filtrer la lumière du jour. Les barreaux qui l'ornaient, donnaient un air sinistre à cette cellule d'isolement aux dimensions restreintes. Assis dans son cachot, Jiruga observait le plafond. Il savait qu'il n'y resterait pas très longtemps.

Par précaution le personnel carcéral au vu de son état d'énervement, l'avait placé dans une cellule, seul. Le jeune homme préférait de toute façon, cet état de fait. Jiruga était poursuivit par le révulsement des yeux ambre. L'amollissement du corps de celui qu'il aimait devenir comme de la pâte d'argiles. La peur l'avait gagné. Il avait appelé Ichigo avec angoisse, au travers de ses larmes. Hirako l'avait repoussé et un affrontement avait eu lieu entre les deux hommes.

L'un d'entre eux qui voulait s'accrocher au corps du musicien évanoui, et l'autre qui le protégeait de ses avances. Kyouraku était apparu brutalement et il l'avait assommé sans aucun ménagement. Il s'était réveillé dans un poste de police à moitié fou. Il voulait avoir des nouvelles d'Ichigo, mais, personne ne lui répondait. Tout au moins savait-il que le bassiste n'était pas mort.

Tout était parfaitement clair dans la tête de Jiruga. Il aimait Ichigo à en mourir. Rien de ce que ne pourrait dire son père, sa femme ou même… Ichigo n'y changerait rien. Il était sa bouffée d'air frais. Comment le bassiste pouvait dire que Hirako lui était aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait ? C'était tout bonnement impossible !

C'était lui… et lui le seul l'homme de sa vie. Le cadenas qu'il lui avait passé au cou… jamais, il ne le lui retirerait… Sa main se porta à sa propre nuque. Sa chaîne avait été retirée après une bagarre féroce entre les forces de police et lui. C'est le Taser qui avait eu raison de lui.

Jiruga remonta une de ses jambes et l'enlaça d'un de ses bras. Il allait quitter Yoruichi et il partirait à la conquête d'Ichigo. Il aurait beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner. Mais, il ne laisserait pas ce petit blond gagné. Certes… Hirako n'était pas un mauvais choix, s'il était objectif. Mais, il ne l'était pas et ne voulait pas l'être. Surtout s'il revenait dans la vie d'Ichigo.

Jiruga songea à son père. Comment allait-il régler le compte de son vieux ? Il ne devait plus être une menace pour Ichigo, ni pour lui à l'avenir. Il protégerait son seul amour contre vents et marées… Il passerait le reste de sa vie à expier pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

°°0°0°°

Convalescent, le musicien monta dans le taxi qui le ramènerait chez lui. Dans sa maison… Isshin et Mazaki avaient tenté de le garder encore un peu chez eux. Mais, le bassiste avait décliné l'offre. Après tout, il devait être au côté de Shinji et non de ses parents. Mazaki ne comprenait pas qu'Ichigo préféra rentrer seul. Mais, comme Ichigo avait une extinction de voix, cela lui évitait de répondre. Si Shinji avait été là, il aurait encore rencontré son regard malheureux. Et ça… il n'en pouvait plus.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les grilles de son manoir, Ichigo descendit devant. Il paya sa course et remonta son jardin d'un pas tranquille. Son pas décèlerait doucement et l'image du désespoir de Jiruga lui revint en mémoire. Ce n'était pas les coups du jeune homme qu'Ichigo avaient retenu… ses coups n'était rien contre le désespoir qui l'avait envahi lorsque l'étau des doigts de Jirug s'était refermé sur sa nuque. Il aurait aimé mourir à cet instant plutôt que de voir cette angoisse, cette détresse, ce désarroi qui l'avait atteint en plein cœur.

L'homme reprit sa marche un peu plus rapidement. Il s'arrêta devant le spectacle magnifique qu'offrait sa maison par cette journée d'été. Il était enfin chez lui. Il traversa le sentier et s'arrêta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Amagai qui l'attendait avec le sourire.

« Bienvenu Kurosaki-san… » Fit l'homme en s'inclinant respectueusement.

— Amagai-san… Elle… elle est magnifique… » Souffla Ichigo en continuant de contempler son chez lui.

— N'est-ce pas… Nous sommes tombés tous les deux amoureux de la même maison…

— Hai… Chuchota Ichigo.

— Veuillez entrer. J'ai fait comme vous me l'aviez ordonné. Mais, en attendant, je vous prie de rentrer chez vous… »

Le musicien passa devant son comptable et trouva deux personnes au garde à vous dans l'entrée. Ichigo observa l'homme et la femme présents devant lui.

« Voici Go Koga qui s'occupera des jardins et de l'intendance… et Ran Tao votre cuisinière et femme de ménage. »

Ichigo les salua et s'excusa pour sa voix éteinte. Il fut surpris par le respect manifeste dont ses employés faisaient preuve. Le musicien suivit Amagai et lui souffla dans l'oreille d'une voix éraillée.

« Vous êtes sûr que je peux me permettre d'embaucher ces personnes à temps plein ?

— Largement Kurosaki-san. Si vous le voulez, je peux vous montrer vos comptes pour que vous soyez certain que je n'utilise pas votre argent à tort et à travers.

— Euh… pas maintenant… Je voudrais être seul Amagai-san.

— Bien… je me suis occupé de votre courrier. J'ai refoulé tous les journalistes… j'ai pris rendez-vous avec Kyouraku-san pour la semaine prochaine. Si l'heure ne vous convenait pas, nous pourrions le décaler. Ah… et j'ai également demandé à vos amis de vous laisser souffler et vous reposer jusque lundi.

— Merci… »

Ichigo quitta Amagai et visita sa maison. C'était Shinji qui s'était occupé de la décoration et l'environnement lui plut. Il resta un long moment dans la bibliothèque et l'admira pour s'enfuir dans le studio d'enregistrement où il resta un long moment. Ce fut là qu'Hirako retrouva son amant.

« Ichigo… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ?

— Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi… » Chuchota Ichigo.

— Imbécile… À quoi je sers si je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ?

— Shinji… j'ai mal à la gorge… »

Le blond traversa la pièce et enlaça son amant.

« J'ai eu peur… »

Ichigo hocha la tête.

« Tu as faim ? Viens… je vais demander à Ran-san de nous préparer un plateau-repas… C'est plutôt bien d'avoir des domestiques. Au moins… nous n'avons plus les corvées à faire… » Sourit Shinji.

Silencieusement, les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et Shinji poussa Ichigo à aller se reposer. Quand il revint, le musicien était allongé sur le lit l'attendant et visiblement préoccupé. Son expression se détendit en l'apercevant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Shinji s'avança et posa le plateau sur le matelas et reporta son attention sur le musicien qui avait toujours plus ou moins son regard dans le vague.

« Tu y penses encore ?

— Oui…

— Tu… es en colère ?

— Je n'y parviens pas ! »

Ichigo fixa Shinji droit dans les yeux. La lueur triste qui flottait dans ses prunelles montrait combien il était touché. Le chercheur soupira et murmura.

« Mange au moins, tu as maigri durant ton séjour à l'hôpital…

— Hai…

— Tu as encore mal ?

— Non… Je n'ai plus rien sauf que je n'ai pas encore récupéré ma voix. Le… le médecin pense qu'il s'agit d'un trouble… psychologique qui a entraîné son extinction plus que l'agression en elle-même.

— Il nous en a parlé. Mais, j'ai eue peur… j'ai cru qu'il t'aurait véritablement tué…

— … Non, il n'aurait pas pu… » » Souffla Ichigo en se rappelant le regard de Jiruga.

— Pourtant…

— On passe à autre chose Shinji ?

— Tes amis viendront lundi à la première heure… et… Kukkaku viendra aussi te rendre visite…

— Mais… elle est… enfin… je…

— Moi aussi j'ai été surpris. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle veuille te voir. Mais, quand je l'ai eu au téléphone, elle semblait véritablement soucieuse de ton sort ».

Ichigo resta plongé dans ses pensées et ce fut l'agitation de baguette avec un morceau de thon qui attira son regard.

« J'ai capté ton attention… N'oublie pas que tu dois te restaurer…

— Hai… »

Ichigo se pencha en avant et avala le morceau de poisson. Les doigts du bassiste caressèrent les cheveux de Shinji qui s'était approché pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le musicien s'inclina un peu plus et effleura la bouche de Shinji qui mordit lentement les lèvres de son amant.

« Hum… je crois… qu'on ne va pas manger grand-chose… » Chuchota Shinji en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Ichigo.

— Tu le penses vraiment ?

— Hum… j'ai… envie d'un dessert…

— De quel type ? » Demanda Ichigo en caressant de sa langue la mâchoire de son amant…

— Du type fruit… rouge… » Soupira Shinji alors que la bouche de son amant dévalait sa nuque en la grignotant lentement.

— J'aime les fraises…

— Moi aussi… j'en suis véritablement accro… »

La main d'Ichigo parcourait le flanc de Shinji pour s'insinuer sous les vêtements, caressant la peau avec douceur. Ses doigts taquinèrent un mamelon qui se dressa, sous la pression. La bouche d'Ichigo glissait sur la clavicule de Shinji qui baissa son regard vers son amant qui enlevait sa chemisette bleue.

« Je crois que je vais poser le plateau à terre… » Chuchota Shinji… « Ça sera plus prudent…

— Tu crois ? » Interrogea Ichigo qui embrassait le torse du blond.

Shinji se détacha sous les protestations d'Ichigo et prit le plateau pour le déposer sur le sol plus loin. À peine, rejoignit-il le lit qu'Ichigo le fit basculer sous lui. Sa bouche recouvrit celle de Shinji qui enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son amant.

Ichigo l'abandonna pour descendre le long du torse découvert d'Hirako. Sa langue s'attardant sur les tétons. Son amant bougeait sous lui, frottant lascivement son bassin contre le buste d'Ichigo. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement. Passionnément. Les doigts d'Ichigo tenaient les hanches du blond. La langue du bassiste caressait la bosse au travers de son pantalon, suggestivement. Shinji en eut un frisson.

Avec ses dents Ichigo tira sur le cuir, pour terminer de retirer le ceinturon. Ichigo se redressa légèrement et tira sur le pantalon pour le faire glisser le tissu, sa langue caressait ses lèvres lascivement, alors que ses paupières devinrent mi-closes. Shinji fut troublé par l'attitude sensuelle de son amant. Il était incapable de détacher son regard de celui du musicien qui maintenant tirait avec ses dents sur son boxer.

La pointe de la langue d'Ichigo caressa lentement la verge dressée de Shinji. Les yeux d'Ichigo le fixaient avec gourmandise. Le ronronnement qu'émit le bassiste fit battre le cœur plus lourdement de Shinji. Sa langue s'aventura plus bas, frôlant ses testicules… pour dévaler encore plus bas. Les doigts d'Hirako s'accrochèrent aux draps. Les mains d'Ichigo pelotaient doucement les fesses de Shinji pour doucement le tourner sur le ventre.

Shinji enfonça son visage contre l'oreiller alors qu'une main caressait la fente entre ses fesses. Il se retint de gémir… c'était tellement sensuel et lent qu'il en aurait senti monter la fébrilité en lui. C'était la première fois qu'Ichigo prenait la direction de leurs ébats. Jusqu'ici le musicien ne participait presque pas, se contentant d'être passif au grand dan de Shinji. Mais, s'il se montrait aussi entreprenant, il voulait se faire définitivement uke.

Cette langue qui le fouillait, l'humidifiait, l'excitait… ses doigts qui caressaient sans relâche son sexe. La pause de soumission qu'Ichigo lui imposait l'enflammait, l'émoustillait. Quand les doigts de son amant humide glissèrent lentement entre ses fesses, Shinji se crispa sur le coup. Le corps puissant d'Ichigo recouvrit le sien paresseusement, tel un félin jouant avec sa proie. La langue et la bouche du musicien prenant le relais pour parcourir son dos avec indolence. Ses doigts le cisaillant toujours de l'intérieur. Shinji gémit lorsque les doigts d'Ichigo cognèrent sa prostate.

Les lèvres d'Ichigo glissèrent contre sa nuque pour dévaler sa joue. Shinji tourna son visage vers son amant qui s'empara de ses lèvres. Le blond se redressa, le musicien tint contre lui le buste de son compagnon d'une main sûre alors que l'autre s'activait toujours au bas de son anatomie, arrachant des halètements de plus en plus fort au blond. Shinji ferma les yeux, sous le tourbillon de sensations qui montait en lui comme une immense vague se brisant sur des récits. Il était comme de la pâte à modeler entre les doigts experts d'Ichigo.

Quand Ichigo le fit basculer sur le côté, sur le matelas et qu'il sentit la verge de son amant passer lentement entre ses fesses, Shinji se cambra. Sa main glissa derrière lui pour s'enfoncer dans la masse soyeuse des cheveux de son amant. Les mouvements amoureux, languissant lui permettaient de s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Ichigo l'incisait inexorablement de manière plus incisive, obligeant le musicien à tenir plus fermement sa prise sur sa jambe.

Le corps du chercheur tremblait sous les assauts répétés de son amant. Qui même lorsqu'il lui faisait changer de position pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, lui donnait l'impression de ressembler à une panthère au languissante. Shinji était hypnotisé par la profondeur du regard. Les pupilles dilatées par la passion et la langue qui caressait ses lèvres, permettant à Shinji d'apercevoir le piercing de son amant faisait battre son cœur. S'il s'était attendu à cela… son corps, le traite agissait de manière languide, bougeant à l'unisson avec celui de son amant qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Mais, Shinji était incapable de dire si c'était de l'amour qu'il voyait dans le fond des prunelles dorées. De la passion, ça il en était certain…

Assis entre les jambes d'Ichigo, Shinji n'avait presque plus la force de bouger et c'est son amant qui le soutenait. Il n'aurait pas cru le musicien si endurant. Et ce regard presque mordorés qui ne le quittait à aucun moment, provoquant presque une gêne chez lui. Dense. Insondable. Pénétrant. Intense. Le brûlant un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Il retenait à grand peine ses gémissements. Une expression de détresse passa presque sur ses traits. Ichigo le fit basculer contre le matelas et embrassa sa nuque et accéléra le mouvement. Shinji cria son plaisir sous les coups de reins puissants et ardent d'Ichigo. Il se cramponnait à ses épaules puissantes, noyé sous sa jouissance brute.

Quand Ichigo se laissa tomber à côté de lui, Shinji resta tétanisé sur le matelas… stupéfait. Son visage se tourna vers le musicien et il rencontra un visage détendu. Les yeux d'Ichigo étaient pétillants de malice à la surprise du blond qui s'attendait à rencontrer l'intensité d'un regard sombre.

« Je crois que je suis crevé et j'ai faim, mais, avant… je reviens… » »

Ichigo se leva brutalement pour apparaître avec un linge humide. Il prit soin de Shinji avant de repartir dans la salle de bain. Le chercheur était déboussolé. Quand Ichigo vint le chercher pour le mettre sous la douche, Shinji fut incapable de poser les pieds à terre. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus. Sans un mot, Ichigo le souleva et murmura contre son oreille.

« Et si on prenait un très long bain, pour se détendre…

— C'est vraiment ton intention ? Demanda soupçonneux Shinji.

— Bien sûr… »

Mais, le regard de braise qui se posa sur lui, fit déglutir Shinji. Quand s'était-il plaint la dernière fois d'être le Seme auprès d'Ichigo dans le couple ? Le chercheur avait l'impression d'avoir ouvert une boîte de pandore. Il allait se faire dévorer par un fauve…

°°0°0°°

Ichigo avait eu la visite de son groupe le matin même. Tous étaient visiblement soulagés. Gin avait tenté d'en savoir davantage sur les événements, mais, Ichigo n'avait laissé filtrer aucune information. s éd Tous étaient restés sur leur faim. Rangiku lança moqueuse.

« Et dire que tu lui avais chanté une si belle chanson pour vos adieux…

— Cela ne te regarde en rien, Rangiku ! »

Le regard sombre et intense qu'il posa sur elle, fit déglutir l'assistante. Elle avait l'impression d'être entré dans l'univers d'un animal sauvage. Se fit Jin qui changea de conversation ramenant de la légèreté.

« Kyouraku nous ont donnés les futures dates d'enregistrements du nouvel album, j'ai hâte !

— Moi également… Je suis impatient de voir l'aboutissement de ses longs mois de travail. D'autant que les compositions de Gin sont magnifiques comme toujours.

— C'est vrai ! Approuva Ernie en levant sa limonade. J'adore les arrangements.

— Et si… on se faisait un bœuf ? Proposa Soi Fong en terminant sa bière.

— Mouaih… ça fait longtemps… » Déclara Ashito en se levant pour se diriger vers le studio d'Ichigo.

Tous lui emboîtèrent le pas dans un joyeux brouhaha… Derrière leurs instruments le groupe se mit à jouer. La voix cristalline de la chanteuse couvrit la musique. La jeune fille svelte avait pris le micro entre ses mains et se balançait avec lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés caressaient sa taille. Son regard bleu… tels deux morceaux de glace se posait sur les membres du groupe, s'attardant un peu plus sur la physionomie de Gin. Sa main libre tint la tunique blanche diaphane qu'elle portait, faisant un rouleau entre ses doigts comme pour calmer son stress qu'elle cachait parfaitement sur son visage.

Ichigo lui observait les membres du groupe, son regard s'attarda un peu plus sur Jin. Ce dernier maniait ses baguettes avec dextérité et précision. La puissance qu'il dégageait, fit sourire Ichigo. Karya avait une classe que Ganju n'aurait probablement jamais. Inconsciemment, la présence du batteur dans le groupe, peut-être parce que ce dernier avait le même âge que lui, le rassurait. Ou plutôt lui enlevait un poids en partie de ses épaules.

Tous les nouveaux morceaux s'enchaînèrent presque sans pause. Tous étaient concentré conscient que le deuxième album était plus difficile qu'un premier. Soit, ils garderaient les faveurs du public, soit ils sombreraient dans l'oublie. L'enjeu était de taille puisque le batteur avait changé mais, surtout la chanteuse. Et leurs deux styles étaient diamétralement opposés. La voix de Kukkaku était chaude et tourmenté. Sa présence était sensuelle et emplissait une scène.

Emie était éthérée. Sa voix était plus clair, plus cristalline tout en étant puissante. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour monter dans les aigus. Elle avait beaucoup de souffle et tenait les notes beaucoup plus longtemps que Kukkaku. Et… elle était une bosseuse. Elle travaillait sans relâche… certainement pour ne pas décevoir… mais, aussi par passion. Cela se voyait dans son regard. Elle passait de longues heures assises à apprendre ou à chanter jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve l'interprétation la plus juste à ses yeux.

De plus, elle faisait de gros progrès en japonais et son accent amusait beaucoup le groupe. De ce fait, Emie imposa des leçons d'allemands et le groupe se retrouvait souvent assis dans le studio d'Ichigo à apprendre la langue de Goethe, ne sachant pas du tout à quoi cela allait leur servir mais, cela donnait une complicité entre les membres. L'esprit familial habitait toujours les SoulsTorn.

Tous l'avaient adopté, surtout Gin qui passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. Apparemment les deux se sentaient à l'unisson dans le domaine musical. Quoique… Ichigo voyait bien l'intérêt qu'ils se portaient l'un pour l'autre. Rangiku aussi semblait s'être rendu compte de quelque chose. Un nouvel orage n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur le groupe.

En fin d'après-midi, Ichigo vit apparaître Kukkaku qui remontait lentement le chemin qui menait jusqu'au patio de l'entrée. Une certaine nostalgie le gagna. L'ancienne chanteuse du groupe ressemblait à présent à n'importe quelle future mère de famille. Finit les tenues excentriques. La jeune femme s'était habillée d'une robe légère qui flottait autour de ses formes épanouies. Ichigo quitta son salon et se dirigea dans l'entrée pour accueillir avec un sentiment de joie, celle qui fut sa compagne de cœur.

Ran-san avait ouvert la porte et Ichigo se figea en voyant Kukkaku. Cette dernière s'était elle-même statufiée sur le seuil. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Chacun voyant le désespoir en l'autre, l'écho de ses propres angoisses. Ichigo traversa l'espace et serra contre lui Kukkaku avec force. Les mains de la jeune femme serrèrent fermement la chemise du bassiste. Aucun des deux ne pouvait parler. Quant au bout de quelques minutes, Ichigo réussit à s'exprimer, sa voix était enrouée par l'émotion.

« Tu m'as manqué… tellement…

— …. » Kukkaku voulu parler mais, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Ichigo entoura son visage entre ses mains et balaya de ses pouces les sillons humides.

« Viens… rentre… »

Le musicien prit la main de la chanteuse et l'entraîna à sa suite dans son salon. De nouveaux seuls au monde, ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Ichigo… je suis si heureuse de te revoir…

— Pourquoi ? Interrogea le bassiste.

— Pourquoi ? »

L'ancien couple sur scène s'observa. Kukkaku effleura les traits du bassiste du bout de ses doigts. La gorge nouée, La jeune femme répondit mal à l'aise.

« Ichigo, je t'ai fait dû tords, j'ai eu l'impression d'être toxique pour toi. Et moi… je t'ai confondu avec le frère que j'avais perdu. Mes sentiments étaient devenus confus. Plus le temps passait… plus, je te prenais plus que pour ce que tu aurais dû être. Et… et quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais fait beaucoup de mal… mais, à moi aussi. »

Ichigo scruta les traits de la chanteuse qui semblait rechercher sa respiration. Puis, le bassiste se recula comme s'il prenait conscience de quelque chose qu'il avait totalement occulté depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme.

« Tu es… magnifique ! »

Kukkaku devint écarlate. Son regard s'assombrie inexplicablement pour Ichigo.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Interrogea le bassiste.

— Non, je suis… seulement surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à un compliment pareil, sachant combien moi je me trouve affreuse. Marmonna Kukkaku.

— Tu n'es pas affreuse… Contredit le musicien.

— Nous n'allons pas débattre là-dessus…

— Je peux toucher ? » Demanda Ichigo comme impressionné.

Son regard émerveillé ne cessait de fixer le ventre de la future maman. Kukkaku était mal à l'aise, mais, en même temps… elle voulait qu'Ichigo puisse avoir aussi un peu une part de son enfant. Elle hocha la tête. Le musicien posa une main avec révérence sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Kukkaku. La douceur avec laquelle Ichigo la touchait était tellement différente de _cette fois-là_ ! Aucun des deux ne vi Shinji entrer sur le pas de la porte. Le blond s'arrêta net en voyant Ichigo se mettre à genoux et embrasser le ventre de Kukkaku.

L'intimité et la chaleur que dégageait le couple, le tétanisèrent. L'ancienne chanteuse des SoulsTorn s'était penchée et avait enlacé les épaules d'Ichigo qui avait étreint sa taille, sa tête reposant contre ses seins. L'image fit mal au chercheur. Il se sentit en trop sans savoir pourquoi. Il aurait voulu pouvoir briser ce lien qui existait entre Kukkaku et Ichigo.

Mais… il avait l'impression de se retrouver comme, lorsqu'il avait été dans les coulisses de leurs spectacles. Tout comme l'était Aizen. Être là sans pouvoir entrer dans leurs sphères. Shinji se réfugia derrière le battant ne pouvant ou ne voulant pas rentrer dans leur conversation. Il ne savait plus trop à présent.

Kukkaku caressait les cheveux blancs d'Ichigo. Le couple resta enlacé ainsi un long moment. Goutant la joie des retrouvailles et cet instant privilégié. Ichigo sursauta et éclata de rire. Kukkaku avait aussi senti le coup de pied dont avait affublé le bébé dans son ventre.

« Il où elle proteste contre mes étreintes ! Lança amusé Ichigo.

— Il… Chuchota Kukkaku.

— Oh… félicitation ! Quoique fille ou garçon… je pense que tu dois t'en moquer.

— Tu aurais préféré quoi… si tu avais eu des enfants ? » Demanda Kukkaku.

Elle tenait l'occasion de pouvoir parler avec le père de l'enfant. Soit, elle avait Sosuke mais… Ichigo était le père biologique et son ami. Enfin… après sa trahison, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle était exactement pour lui. Ichigo se releva et tira la jeune femme pour l'installer sur le canapé. Il s'installa sur la table basse en face de la brune.

« Je m'en serai moqué… sincèrement oui… je m'en ficherai comme de ma dernière chemise. Sourit le musicien. Pour moi… qui ne peux avoir d'enfant et qui aimerait tellement en avoir, savoir qu'elle où il soit en bonne santé, ce serait le principal pour moi. »

Kukkaku rendit son sourire. Elle se racla un peu la gorge et se mordilla la lèvre pour enfin demander d'une voix un peu enrouée.

« Si tu avais un fils, tu l'aurais appelé comment ?

— Oh là… Je ne sais pas ! Marmonna Ichigo. Je n'ai jamais eu à me poser ce genre de questions…

— Tu n'as jamais eu de prénoms qui ont eu ta préférence ?

— Euh… tu ne trouves pas de prénom pour ton fils ? » Interrogea le bassiste moqueur.

Kukkaku rougit et rétorqua en balançant un coussin vers Ichigo.

« Si ! Mais… on hésite. Et je me posais brutalement la question quel prénom tu aurais aimé… si tu avais eu un fils…

— Laisse-moi réfléchir deux petites secondes… » Fit Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils, se plongeant dans une réflexion intense. Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent insupportables à Kukkaku, Ichigo lança victorieux. « Hiroo… « lumière sur le chemin »… C'est ce que cet enfant représenterait pour moi. Si j'avais un fils ou une fille… peu importe, il serait le soleil, la lumière qui animerait ma vie. Répondit gravement Ichigo.

— Tss… ça te ressemble assez ce genre de choix ! Sourit Kukkaku. Au fait… tout se passe bien avec la nouvelle chanteuse ?

— Hai… Emie est plutôt douée…

— J'en ai entendu parler. C'est toi qui as découvert la perle ? Sourit Kukkaku non jalouse.

— C'était en Allemagne quand nous avions tous tenté de nous échapper de la protection dont nous bénéficions…

— Oh… je me souviens bien. Ma tête quand je me suis aperçut que toi tu étais parvenue à te faufiler alors que tu étais torse nu, et que tu es le plus identifiable d'entre nous tous… j'étais verte de jalousie ! » Eclata de rire Kukkaku.

Son regard s'obscurcit en se souvenant du comportement de Shiro le lendemain matin avec Jiruga. Son sourire disparut et elle s'avança un peu et demanda gravement.

« J'ai… su pour toi et Jiruga… Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, tout est rentré dans l'ordre… » Répondit Ichigo en déglutissant discrètement.

— Non, je ne te parle pas de ça… Ichigo tu peux tromper tout ton monde autour de toi… même le malheureux Shinji mais, moi je sais ! Je connais les sentiments qui t'animent pour Jiruga Nnoitra.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… marmonna le musicien.

— Vraiment ? Si je suis venue aujourd'hui… c'est parce que je te connais suffisamment pour savoir combien votre séparation t'a blessée. Combien tu ne pas vivres sans ce type que tu as dans le sang. Même si tu le caches à tous et même à toi-même… Ichigo, regarde-moi bien en face et ne me ment pas… Souffres-tu ? »

Ichigo plongea son regard dans celui de la chanteuse. L'intensité des yeux verts et la blessure qu'il lut à l'intérieur lui rappelèrent, celui de Jiruga. L'assurance qu'il affichait s'effrita au bout d'une minute silencieuse. Aucun son ne sortie de la bouche du musicien mais, son regard parlait pour lui. Shinji qui se trouvait derrière la porte déglutit péniblement. Ses paupières se fermèrent en constatant l'éternisassions du silence. Shinji savait qu'Ichigo l'aimait… mais, apparemment il resterait toujours le second dans le cœur de son amant.

Le blond avait vu la transformation du musicien depuis l'altercation qu'il y avait eu avec son ancien étudiant. Plus rien n'était pareil depuis… Shinji quitta le couvert de la porte pour partir prendre l'air. Il avait besoin d'aller prendre un verre. C'était très dur d'aimer Ichigo sans avoir un espoir de retour. Il avait fait une déclaration qui l'avait touché mais, à quoi bon l'aimer de cette manière si au fond… des que Nnoitra apparaissait, il en devenait perturbé au point de ne plus savoir qui il était ?

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche et murmura.

« C'est trop tard…

— Imbécile ! » Répondit Kukkaku.

La chanteuse se pencha et attrapa le collier qui brillait doucement autour du cou d'Ichigo. Elle tira dessus et joua avec le cadenas.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Ce cadenas… tu es incapable de le faire enlever.

— Je n'ai pas la clef ! Rétorqua Ichigo.

— Donne moi une pince à découper… tu vas voir, si tu vas l'avoir encore longtemps autour du cou ! Répliqua sèchement Kukkaku. Tu hypothèques ton avenir sentimental parce que tu…

— De quoi tu me parles ? Je vie en couple avec Shinji et sans lui je ne serai peut-être plus là…

— Donc tu as pitié ? » Ironisa Kukkaku en haussant les sourcils pour accentue son propos.

— Non… je l'aime…

— Oui… tu éprouves de l'amour qui doit être sincère pour lui. Sinon, tu ne serais pas à ses côtés ! Mais, si tu compares ton amour pour lui et celui de Jiruga… lequel des deux et le plus important à tes yeux…

— Shinji ! Répliqua presque avec colère Ichigo.

— Menteur ! tu n'es qu'un petit menteur… » Gronda Kukkaku furieuse devant l'obstination d'Ichigo. « Je me souviens moi du concert que tu as donné à son mariage… Je me souviens combien tu attendais ce jour comme s'il s'était agit d'un rendez-vous… et pas comme le jour de vos adieux. Je t'ai vu tomber dans les pommes pour lui ! Bordel ! S'exclama Kukkaku. Mais ouvre donc les yeux !

— Et que veux-tu que je fasse Kukkaku… C'est son père qui nous a menacés… Il a retourné mon ancien groupe contre moi… plus le temps avançait et plus les menaces étaient…

— Vous n'avez pas su vous défendre ! Je veux bien croire que le père de Jiruga ne doit pas être commode… Mais attend Ichigo… Jiruga t'aime !

— Tu n'étais pas là ! Grinça des dents Ichigo.

— Non… mais, j'ai mes sources et surtout… bon sang… mais si seulement j'avais eu un appareil photo ce jour là…. Vous étiez si… J'en ai encore des frissons aujourd'hui. Ce mec ne regarde que toi ! Et toi… t'as oublié… non. Je ne pense pas… Quel effet ça t'as fait de te retrouver en face de lui ? Quand tu as croisé son regard ?

— Cela ne te concerne pas !

— Comme tu veux. Mens-moi… mens-toi… mens à ton mec ! Fait en sorte d'être malheureux toute ta vie… ou fait semblant de vivre. Tu vas devenir aigrie… » Ironisa Kukkaku en se redressant pour quitter les lieux.

— C'est si facile pour toi Kukkaku… »

La jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux se figea. Elle tourna son visage vers Ichigo et le fixa intensément. Le silence dans la pièce s'éternisait. La chanteuse murmura

« Facile ? Laisse-moi rire…. Rien n'est facile. On fait des choix et on les assume ou on tente de les assumer. J'ai fait des conneries dont j'ai encore honte aujourd'hui. J'ai fait des erreurs et j'ai trahit une personne que j'aimais au point qu'à chaque fois que je pose le regard sur elle, je me sens mourir de l'intérieur. Mais… je ferai tout pour me racheter… Il y a certaines choses pour lequel on ne peut rien… Il y a certaines choses pour lequel on peut changer, faire bouger les choses. Shinji a le droit à ton respect. Et toi, tu as le droit aussi à ton propre respect. Ça te mène à quoi de te languir de Jiruga ? De vous faire…

— Il est marié et à une fille…

— Et alors ? Beaucoup de parents divorces…

— C'est facile à…

— Non ! Stop ! Tu penses toujours que pour les autres tout est facile. Je suis désolée de t'apprendre que tout le monde se bat pour ses convictions ! Je me bats pour les miennes même si elles ne correspondent pas aux valeurs des gens bien intentionnés. Mais, je me bats pour cela… Toi ? Toi… tu abandonnes vite !

— Et si je suis heureux avec Shinji… »

Kukkaku observa le musicien et soupira. Elle mordilla sa lèvre et se détourna en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'éloigna en silence. Ichigo la suivit, sans un mot. Le bassiste raccompagna la futur maman jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Ichigo… T'es pas fait pour ce genre d'amour là…

— Il y a des choses dont tu ne connais pas forcément l'existence.

— Peut-être… »

Kukkaku monta dans sa voiture et Ichigo ferma la porte. La fenêtre était ouverte et la jeune femme se pencha et dévisagea longuement son interlocuteur.

« Fait de ton mieux… et quelque soit ta décision, fait en sorte de ne pas le regretter plus tard. Un amour comme tu en as vécu un… c'est très rare et très précieux. Normalement, tu devrais le protéger.

— Comme si Shinji n'avait pas d'importance… Chuchota Ichigo.

— Je n'ai jamais dit cela… Mais, mérite t-il que tu ne l'aimes qu'à moitié ? A bientôt Ichigo… »

La jeune femme tourna le contact et passa la première. Dans son rétroviseur, elle observa la silhouette solitaire du musicien. Cette dernière avait l'impression qu'un gros poids pesait sur ses épaules.


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Je voudrais d'abord commencer par remercier Ford123 qui me laissent des reviews sur toutes mes fics, c'est franchement sympathique de les lire ^_^. Et pour te répondre, je fais des fics plus légères que d'autres... et il est important aussi de rêver, les drames, c'est bien une fois de temps en temps. Pour finir, toutes mes fics ne sont pas publier ici, parce que je n'ai pas forcément le temps et l'envie, n'hésite pas à visiter mon profil pour trouver l'adresse de mon blog ^_-. Merci à toi Charlotte-fun pour tes voeux de bons rétablissements ^^.

Ensuite, Surnoom... je voudrais que tu ouvres un dictionnaire spécialisé. N'utilise pas un vocabulaire que tu ne maîtrises pas ! Pour information, les seules Mary-Sue que j'ai pu faire à ma connaissance sont "le Shinugami", "la Caverne", et "le GaG13"... Si tu vois une Mary-Sue dans "Vivre à en mourir", si tu trouves qu'une ado révoltée en est une... (et par la même occasion moi), je voudrais que tu consultes mon profil... Ce qui m'agace en plus légèrement, c'est que tu ne laisses même pas le personnage montrer tout le panel de sa personnalité, il est jugé sans appel sur un seul chapitre Oo'. Bref...

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture du chapitre, et je vous dis à bientôt...

**Disclamer** : Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, Les autres personnages sont à moi.

°°0o0°°

Shinji traversait le campus d'un pas pressé. Le travail de ses recherches portait leurs fruits. Et puis, il était assez excité, ses assistants étaient plutôt doués et impliqués. Cela le changeait passablement de ceux qu'il avait eu l'année précédente. Le chercheur fixait le sol, plongé dans son intense réflexion. Lorsqu'une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis de très nombreuses années, reconnaissable au timbre trainant, avec cette distinction si particulière.

« Hirako-sensei… »

Shinji se tourna lentement et croisa le regard anthracite de Kuchiki Byakuya. Ce dernier habillé d'un costume trois pièces était époustouflant de beauté et de grâce. Sa noblesse sortait par tous les pores de sa peau, faisant comprendre à chacun combien le fossé entre lui et les autres était infranchissable. Et Shinji certainement plus que les autres… Ce dernier haussa un sourcil moqueur en voyant l'air stupéfait de son ex. Hirako se reprit et ironisa.

« Te serais-tu perdu par hasard ?

— Non, je sors du bureau du doyen… J'avais quelques affaires à régler avec l'université.

— Bien à tomber… » Marmonna Shinji. « Bon, j'étais content de te revoir, à dans vingt ans… »

Le chercheur tourna les talons, pressé de sortir de la sphère d'influence du noble. Ses mains s'étaient crispées un peu plus sur le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Que faisait-il ici ? Sa bonne humeur s'était soudain envolée et la nouvelle réflexion de Kuchiki ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme.

« Je souhaiterais te revoir… prochainement, en fait. Je te cherchais… »

Shinji se tourna brusquement vers le noble qui le suivait, et l'observa quelques secondes entre ses paupières mi-closes et ironisa.

« C'n'est pas vrai… ils t'ont laissé une certaine autonomie ? Fait gaffe… ça pourrait t'monter à la tête cette liberté soudaine…

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu vers moi lorsque ma femme est morte ? Demanda Byakuya sombrement.

— Bien sûr, le jour des obsèques peut-être ?

— Ça fait cinq ans… Shinji…

— Hirako-sensei me convient parfaitement, en ce qui te concerne… Et, je ne suis pas un de tes domestiques ! Seuls mes parents l'étaient. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

— Je…

— Oublie-moi _Kuchiki-sama_… Tu refais surface bien trop tard dans ma vie ! »

Sans rien ajouté Shinji s'éloigna sans se retourner malgré la voix qui l'appelait encore. Un frisson le traversa. Son expression fermé et sombre fit reculer les étudiants qu'il croisa sur sa route. Lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau, Shinji en claqua la porte. Pourquoi maintenant ? Le blond resta un long moment devant son bureau, le regard dans le vague, avant de reprendre son travail.

Byakuya quitta le campus heureux d'avoir pu aborder Hirako quelques instants. Il avait rodé sur les lieux depuis quelques semaines dans l'espoir de le voir de loin au pire, et au mieux le rencontrer. Il commençait à désespérer et au moment où il s'y était le moins attendu, le chercheur était apparu. Le Byakuya étudiant lui aurait sauté dessus et l'aurait entraîné à sa suite pour trouver un endroit discret, mais, il n'était plus étudiant et Shinji non plus. Il tenterait à nouveau sa chance une autre fois.

°°0°0°°

Emie avait décidé de se refaire sa garde-robe. Elle avait reçu une avance pour ses frais et elle comptait bien en profiter un peu. Un mp4 pendouillait à son cou et les écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles, elle s'arrêtait devant toutes les boutiques fantastiques qu'elle trouvait. Pourtant, elle ne se laissa pas emporter par la frénésie et dépensa le strict minimum pour se faire plaisir. Bon nombre de Japonais se retournaient sur son passage. Sa blondeur nordique et ses grands yeux clairs attiraient l'attention. Sa silhouette élancée, moulée dans un jean, sur lequel une tunique bariolée, type année 60 donnait un style rétro qui lui allait à ravir.

La jeune fille savait qu'elle n'avait rien d'une femme fatale comme pouvait l'être Rangiku ou encore l'ancienne chanteuse du groupe. Elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à une enfant ayant grandi trop vite. D'ailleurs sa taille qui approchait presque du mètre quatre vingt lorsqu'elle portait des talons comme maintenant, lui donnait une silhouette qui aurait pu être dégingandée. Sa tunique flottante l'étoffait un peu, atténuant l'effet.

Elle s'arrêta devant un marchand de glace stationner sur une placette à l'ombre sous cette chaleur de fin d'été. Le souvenir de Shiro cherchant dans ses poches l'argent nécessaire pour s'en acheter une, lui revint en mémoire. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez son courage pour lui avoir permis ce jour-là, de lui avoir adresser la parole. Lorsqu'il était reparti, elle était devenue une petite star dans sa ville. Le barman lui demandait souvent de se produire sur sa scène, alors qu'avant… elle avait du mal à obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une soirée de représentation.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient approcher son groupe. Pourtant, Billy et Claus malgré la progression qu'ils avaient faite, avaient décidé d'abandonner. Billy pour ses études et Claus plus parce que son père lui avait demandé de venir l'aider dans son salon de thé. En fait d'aide, Claus s'était retrouvé à devenir un employé à temps plein, trop claqué les après-midi pour répéter. Se lever à trois heures du matin n'était pas chose facile non plus.

La jeune fille continua sa route en léchant sa glace deux boules à la fraise. Elle souriait en songeant aux paroles de Shiro lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé ce jour-là. Une voix moqueuse l'interpella.

« Dis-moi… tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur Emie. »

La chanteuse salua Gin Ichimaru. Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'à sa hauteur avec une petite caisse sous le bras.

« Oh… Je pensais à Shiro…

— Ah… notre bassiste. » Sourit Gin. « Tu l'aimes beaucoup. » Remarqua innocemment Gin.

— Oui… Il m'a beaucoup apporté. Et, je songeais à certaines de ses réflexions très équivoques. »

Gin sourit pour toute réponse. Emie repris son chemin, le musicien restant à sa hauteur. Son regard glissa sur la silhouette du guitariste et son trouble augmenta. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se faire des idées au sujet de cet homme, mais, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Emie en était tombée amoureuse et ceux à une vitesse vertigineuse. Dès qu'elle avait croisé son regard clair si identique au sien, elle avait eu l'impression d'être piégée. Même si elle s'était vaillamment défendue pour ne pas succomber à son charme.

« Tu as pas mal de paquets… Continua le musicien.

— Oh… pas tant que cela ! » éclata de rire Emie. « En fait, si je m'écoutais… j'en dépenserai le double, mais, j'ai trop peur de me créer des problèmes. » Grimaça la jeune fille. « J'aime rester prudente, surtout en étant loin de chez moi. Mes parents ne pourraient pas m'aider en cas de problème…

— Je serai là, moi… »

Emie se tourna vers le musicien et l'observa. Son attitude n'avait pas changé et son sourire énigmatique flottait toujours sur ses lèvres. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal. Si Gin lui faisait souvent des propositions de ce type… elle finirait par craquer définitivement pour lui. Quoique… elle songea que s'était déjà fait. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas oublier Rangiku.

« Tu es gentil Gin… En fait, vous êtes tous très gentil avec moi…

— Tu veux boire un verre ? » Proposa Gin en s'arrêtant devant un bar.

— Pourquoi pas. J'ai toujours soif après une glace.

— Alcoolique…

— Je ne bois que de la limonade… et de la bière de temps en temps je le conçois, mais je préfère rester sur le non alcoolisé.

— Tu es très sage… Se moqua gentiment Gin.

— Peut-être, certainement… » avoua Emie.

Ils entrèrent dans un café de type anglais, le lieu était tamisé par les éclairages indirects. Le bar disposait de plusieurs pompes à bières et un nombre incalculable de bouteilles d'alcool tapissaient le mur à l'arrière du comptoir en cuivre rutilant. Installée à une table, Emie posa ses paquets. Elle observa le musicien poser sa petite boite et demanda curieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu transportes ?

— Oh… pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Rangiku va encore me traiter de gamin d'ailleurs. »

Voyant l'incompréhension sur les traits de la jeune fille, il reprit en grimaçant légèrement.

« Ce sont des jeux vidéo, et quelques magazines, mais tu gardes ça pour toi.

— Pourquoi ? Tu ne fais pas de contrebande… enfin, c'n'est pas illicite… s'amusa Emie.

— Pour Rangiku, si ! Répliqua en soupirant Gin.

— Tu as quoi comme jeux ? Je t'avoue préférer les jeux de bastons ! » Déclara Emie d'une voix excitée brutalement.

— C'est vrai ? J'avoue aimer un peu de tout… Je me suis acheté Ruse, Mafia II, Super street figter IV, Colin Mcrae Dirt II et Red Dead Redemption…

— Tu auras le temps de jouer à tout ça ?

— Oh… tu sais pour l'instant nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Mais lorsque nous serons en tournée, il nous faudra bien tuer le temps… Je prends mes précautions. Je prends petit à petit la collection que j'emporterai dans mes bagages. »

Emie détaillait le musicien qui avait revêtu une tenue très décontracté. Son T-shirt sur lequel un motif prenait tout le devant fit sourire la chanteuse. Contrairement à la scène, Gin portait deux colliers en perles et des bagues ornaient ses doigts. Ses cheveux argent étaient tirés en une petite queue-de-cheval et la paire de lunettes cachait une partie de son visage. Un serveur vint les rejoindre à leur table et pris leur commande.

« Je vois comment tu échappes aux journalistes… et aux fans…

— Comment ? S'étonna Gin en refermant sa boîte.

— Tu te transformes… »

Gin éclata de rire et se pencha en avant en posa sa main au coin de sa bouche pour camoufler sa voix. Emie eut un coup au cœur et cacha difficilement son trouble alors que le musicien chuchotait.

« En fait, ça c'est mon vrai moi… C'est plutôt sur scène le camouflage !

— Euh… » rougit la jeune fille qui déglutit. Voyant l'étonnement se peindre sur les traits de Gin, elle trouva un prétexte pour détourner l'attention et surtout le regard scrutateur du musicien. « Tu n'es pas contrarié que Shiro soit plus connu que toi ?

— Shiro ? Sa place moi, j'n'en veux pas… Je ne pourrai pas porter le groupe à bout de bras comme il le fait. Et puis contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, j'ai de nombreux fans. Peut-être autant que Shiro. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas de bol, il attire tout un tas de fans hystériques et travaillés par leurs hormones… Je passe plus discrètement et comme ma vie est tranquille, personne ne cherche à savoir quoique ce soit à mon sujet. C'n'est pas aussi passionnant qu'un homme comme Kurosaki.

— Tu crois… que notre album aura autant de succès que le premier ? » Se questionna soudainement Emie.

— Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire… Je n'en sais rien…

— Je suis impatiente de commencer la tournée. S'excita la blonde.

— Oh… après avoir fait celle de l'année dernière, je t'avoue que ce break est plus qu'inestimable. »

Le portable de Gin sonna au rythme de l'un de leur tube. Il décrocha tout en continuant de dévisager la chanteuse.

« Ah… je vais devoir te laisser Ernie-chan… Rangiku se demande où je me suis encore échappé.

— Ce n'est pas grave… De toute façon, j'ai du travail à faire en rentrant à l'appartement. Je n'ai rien rangé depuis des jours…

— Allons-y ! »

Gin paya les consommations et refusa l'argent d'Emie.

« Je peux me permettre de t'inviter… »

Le couple sortit et aucun des deux ne remarqua le paparazzi qui les avait suivis et qui les mitraillaient à leur insu depuis un petit moment.

°°0°0°°

Installé devant la télé Shinji finissait de manger seul. Ichigo ne rentrait plus avant des heures très tardives. Le temps semblait s'allonger lorsqu'il n'était pas à ses côtés. Quoiqu'il prît de plus en plus de travail chez lui. Le chercheur ramassa ses couverts et les déposa sur l'évier. Son oreille se tendait pour entendre le moindre bruit qui lui signalerait le retour de son amant. Mais, encore une fois… il serait seul.

Tranquillement Shinji se prépara un thé et resta songeur devant la bouilloire. Il avait encore rencontré Byakuya plus tôt dans la journée. À croire que ce dernier passait son temps à le pister. Il avait fini par céder pour l'accompagner boire un verre.

« Ne soit pas sur la défensive Shinji…

— Hirako-sensei pour toi… Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis sur la défensive ? » Marmonna le blond qui observait les tables alentour plutôt que son interlocuteur.

— Regarde-moi… »

Shinji leva les yeux vers le noble. Rien dans son attitude extérieur ne laissait penser qu'il était très agité intérieurement. Si Ichigo avait été là, Shinji pourtant lui aurait piqué une de ses clopes ! Cela faisait des années qu'il avait arrêtées et le fait de songer à en reprendre une, l'énerva prodigieusement. Shinji demanda narquois.

« Et maintenant Kuchiki-sama ?

— Ne pourrions-nous pas être, tout au moins ami ? » Proposa Byakuya raisonnablement.

La voix paisible agaça Shinji. Comment pouvait-il proposer ce genre de chose alors que… Il respira calmement et haussa un sourcil moqueur. Il croisa les jambes et posa tranquillement ses mains dessus.

« Non ! Fit catégorique Shinji en fixant le noble droit dans les yeux.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu me le demandes Kuchiki-sama ? » Interrogea Shinji narquois. « Qui m'a demandé de m'éloigner parce que nous n'évoluions pas dans les mêmes sphères ? Qui s'est gentiment marié ? Maintenant que tu as le champ libre et que tu as une certaine emprise sur ta famille, tu viens me siffler ? Tu peux aller te faire mettre, ton altesse…

— Shinji… je…

— Non ! Tu m'écoutes pour une fois ! » Gronda Shinji. « J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et j'y tien beaucoup… Il n'est pas question que tu reviennes comme si de rien n'était. Tu vas me faire passer de ton placard, après être passé par ton armoire ? J'ai assez fait le ménage toutes ses dernières années…

— Tu l'aimes ? » Interrogea impassible le noble en fronçant à peine les sourcils.

— Tu m'écoutes ? S'énerva Shinji.

— Non… » Répondit Byakuya toujours aussi posé. « Je le connais ?

— Tss… pourquoi, j'ai accepté de boire un verre avec toi ! Marmonna Shinji.

— Parce que comme moi, tu ne peux pas oublier le passé…

— Il est mort et enterré ! Au fait, comme tu as plus de moyen financier que moi… tu paieras les consommations. Et je n'ai pas à écouter les conneries que tu débites !

— Tu fuis… » Remarqua le noble.

Shinji leva les yeux au ciel et foudroya ensuite Byakuya du regard. Ce dernier buvait son café avec distinction, semblant ne pas paraître troublé par l'attitude agressive d'Hirako. Son regard s'attardait sur la silhouette mince de Shinji qui lui rendit un regard méprisant. Byakuya soupira et s'essuya la commissure de ses lèvres. Ça prendrait un peu plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait. Il engagerait un détective pour savoir qui était l'amant d'Hirako. Après tout… s'il voulait le récupérer… tous les moyens seraient bon…

Le chercheur but sa tasse de thé, le regard lointain. Byakuya à cette époque-là, souriait. S'amusait. L'aimait. Ils avaient fait les quatre-cents coups à Todai. Mais, il l'avait fait aussi au manoir de la très puissante famille Kuchiki. Jamais les deux garçons ne s'étaient quittés depuis leurs trois ans. Le bac à sable où Shinji avait surpris ce gamin en culotte courte incapable de s'amuser en toute liberté… en passant à l'âge des huit neuf ans où, ils pêchaient au bord sur l'étang privé de la famille noble. Le nombre de fois, où ils avaient été pourchassés par les domestiques.

Byakuya depuis tout petit avait toujours fait en sorte que Shinji reste auprès de lui. Le blond avait reçu une éducation de noble grâce à lui. Ses parents n'auraient jamais pu lui payer ses études dans les établissements très privés où Kuchiki suivaient ses études. Ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble… jusqu'au jour où le moment fatidique arriva. Byakuya était rentré chez lui un week-end pour apprendre qu'il allait se marier quelques semaines plus tard avec une princesse de la cour de l'empereur. Le mariage était arrangé depuis longtemps et les deux étudiants savaient qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils devraient se séparer. C'est à ce moment-là que Byakuya Kuchiki avait perdu son sourire remarqua brusquement Shinji.

Le regard du chercheur se posa sur l'horloge murale, il serait bientôt minuit et sa moitié n'était pas encore rentrée. Il faisait froid soudainement dans son cœur. Shinji espérait sincèrement l'arrivée prochaine d'Ichigo. Il faisait lugubre dans cette maison, sans la présence chaleureuse du musicien.

°°0°0°°

Jiruga vérifia ses affaires avant de sortir pour gagner son bureau au sein de la direction de l'entreprise pharmaceutique. Il gara sa voiture allemande à son emplacement réservé, une heure plus tard. Jiruga passa dans les couloirs, tel un courant d'air. Il ne salua personne et son regard sombre faisait fuir, la plupart des employés. Il pénétra dans son bureau où son secrétaire finissait de trier son courrier. Jiruga jeta sa veste sur le portemanteau en vrac. Mizuhiro se leva et posa la veste correctement sur un cintre.

« Nnoitra-san, Monsieur votre père vous a appelé ce matin pour une réunion de…

— Quelle réunion ? Était-elle prévue ? » Demanda indifférent son patron plongé dans le dernier rapport sur les recherches effectuées aux laboratoires.

— Non… Monsieur votre père a convoqué tous les responsables ce matin de bonne heure et…

— Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Vous pouvez le lui dire. J'ai autre chose de programmer. » Répondit Nnoitra en lui lançant un regard mauvais. « Des analyses sont faites ce matin, et il y a un contrôle sanitaire… S'il croit que je vais me faire chier à une de ses réunions de bureaucrates… Vous avez convoqué Kotetsu Isane ? Je suis d'accord avec elle concernant les nouvelles expériences à mener. » Jiruga se redressa en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il se rappelait brutalement de quelque chose d'important. « Pour le nouveau programme de recherche, je suppose que vous avez donné mon rapport à mon père ?

— Hai !

— Il n'a rien dit ?

— Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà… » Répondit placidement Mizuhiro.

Ce dernier posa une tasse de thé devant Jiruga, qui leva les yeux vers son secrétaire qui mima à la perfection son père.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que tous nos budgets sont délégués à la recherche ? Qu'il se mette dans le crâne que c'est moi qui dirige cette entreprise et qu'il est hors de question que je lance un nouveau programme… d'autant que cette fois-ci, cela entraînera une demande à un bureau ingénierie pour la construction d'une nouvelle machine à particule… pas question ! Les investissements sont trop importants et pourquoi il ne vient pas me le dire en direct !_ » Mizuhiro repris sa respiration et repris calmement et interrogea Jiruga « Je dois aussi vous dire qu'elles étaient les insultes qui accompagnaient ses paroles où vous les connaissez déjà ?

— Non, je les connais… de toute façon, se sont toujours les mêmes…

— Hai ! _Sale petit con… Incapable… petit merdeux et…_

— C'est bon… c'est bon… je les connais. » Soupira Jiruga qui termina son thé comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas plus que cela.

Les yeux de Jiruga s'attardaient sur les derniers résultats de son tableau de bord. Au bout de quelques minutes durant lequel, Mizuhiro était retourné à son bureau pour revenir avec un parapheur plein à craquer de courriers, de compte-rendus de réunion et de statistiques en tout genre. Jiruga leva un œil et secoua la tête.

« Je vais au laboratoire… je lirai tout ça en revenant, sinon je ne ferai rien de ma journée. » Maugréa Nnoitra. « J'ai un rendez-vous à déjeuner aujourd'hui ?

— Non, par contre demain, vous avez un rendez-vous important. Ne l'oubliez surtout pas ! »

Jiruga leva les yeux vers son secrétaire qui le fixait de son regard neutre. Jiruga sera un peu plus fort la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Un fin sourire remonta la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Non, je ne risque pas d'oublier. Je me sauve… et sortez les excuses habituelles pour mon père !

— Hai ! »

Jiruga se leva et attrapa sa veste blanche pour rejoindre le laboratoire. Il laissa le soin à son secrétaire d'essuyer les colères de son père. Mizuhiro Kojima était un être complètement insensible et qui se moquait éperdument des conséquences de ses actions ou de ses paroles. Il se permettait de répéter aussi bien à lui qu'à son père, les paroles venimeuses qu'ils s'adressaient par son intermédiaire.

Ce qui ne gâchait rien pour Jiruga, c'est que ce type était intelligent et vif d'esprit même s'il paraissait nonchalant. Enfin, il était aussi très malin, car il savait pertinemment auprès de qui apporter ses talents. Un secrétaire à sa hauteur en somme… même si, finalement Kojima était tout petit.

Bientôt, son père ne présiderait plus sa société. Si tout allait bien demain, il allait conclure un marché avec une des principales industries pharmaceutique et avec son aide, il allait prendre le contrôle des industries Gikan Giichi. Déjà, au cours de ses dernières semaines, après sa sortie de prison, il avait été directement organisé le push auprès des différents actionnaires de la société qui ne supportaient plus le caractère trop imprévisible et de plus en plus irascible de Matsuta Nnoitra.

Jiruga passa devant les portes coulissantes de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le laboratoire. Il enfila un masque, une coiffe, des gants et des chaussons sur ses chaussures. Il pénétra dans les lieux aseptisés où plusieurs employés l'attendaient. Il était respecté par les laborantins. Car contrairement à son père, il avait une formation et des qualifications en chimie et en ingénierie moléculaire que son père n'aurait jamais. Ils parlaient tous le même langage. Et même s'il n'avait pas un caractère facile, il était tout à fait possible de donner son point de vue. Jiruga Nnoitra écoutait attentivement.

L'homme oublia son environnement pour se consacrer ceux à quoi il avait passé ses études. Il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise devant les résultats spectroscopiques, chromatographiques, de cinétique chimique que d'affronter une réunion assommante sur le chiffre d'affaires de la société et sa stratégie en communication !

Son portable vibra et Jiruga fronça les sourcils en voyant le numéro de Yoruichi s'afficher. Il s'éloigna quelque peu pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

« Y'a un problème ? Demanda d'emblée Jiruga.

— Non… J'ai enfin réussi à avoir un rendez-vous pour nos deux avocats…

— Bien… Tu es sûre ?

— Certaine ! Je ne ferai pas machine arrière. Ton père est au courant ?

— Non, et je le mettrai devant le fait accompli.

— Etsuko… tu lui manques… et elle a fait ses premiers pas…

— Vraiment ? » S'étonna Jiruga. « Je passerai la voir ce soir. »

Jiruga se frotta le front et marmonna comme fatigué.

« On organisera son anniversaire… Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse.

— Il fallait y penser avant… » Répondit sèchement Yoruichi.

— Je fais mon possible alors ne me cherche pas des poux ! Pour moi, elle n'aurait pas dû exister ! »

Un petit silence s'établit entre les futurs ex-époux. C'est d'une voix mesurée que la jeune femme repris.

« Je serai contente de t'accueillir… et… je suis heureuse que tu n'ignores plus notre fille.

— Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger toutes les deux et que vous ne manquiez de rien…

— J'aurai pensé que tu m'aurais pris Etsuko… Je te remercie de me laisse notre fille.

— Yoruichi… tu es plus qualifié que moi pour être son pilier dans la vie. Comme je te l'ai promis, je serai là… toujours. Mais, je ne serai jamais là en permanence. Autant que tu t'occupes de notre fille. Elle aura une vie plus seine avec toi… »

Yoruichi ne su quoi répondre. Les larmes qu'elle versait Jiruga ne les verraient jamais. Elle raccrocha, heureuse de le rencontrer le soir même. Finalement, c'est avec leur séparation qu'ils auraient une relation apaisée et normale. Jiruga soupira en raccrochant. Lentement, il remettait de l'ordre dans sa vie. Le visage souriant d'Ichigo flotta devant ses yeux pour succéder à celui où il avait failli lui prendre la vie. Sa résolution augmenta et c'est d'un pas déterminé qu'il reprit sa conversation avec les laborantins présents.

°°0°0°°

Rangiku traversa l'appartement alors que Gin jouait à la console devant le grand écran de leur appartement. Elle jeta un magazine à la figure du musicien qui devait normalement se préparer pour rejoindre le studio. Voyant l'air stupéfait de Gin, Rangiku gronda.

« Tu peux m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ? »

Sans un mot, le guitariste se pencha et ramassa le magasine sur lequel il se vit en première page avec Emie. Il était penché vers elle. Il fut choqué. Gin avait l'impression de voir un couple amoureux. Il posa son poing devant la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire à la rousse incendiaire qui se tenait devant lui.

« Alors ? » Hurla Rangiku furieuse. « Tu vas encore me dire que je me fais des idées ? Que c'est qu'une gamine ? Cette Allemande peut aller se faire voir au diable ! Je refuse que tu l'approches à nouveau.

— C'est la chanteuse du groupe si tu n'es pas au courant… » Répondit laconiquement Gin toujours surpris.

— Qu'est ce qu'à cette gamine que je n'ai pas ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

Rangiku secouait Gin qui se reprit et attrapa Rangiku par les épaules.

« Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi… Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard dans la rue. Elle faisait du shopping et moi, j'ai été acheté des jeux chez mon dealer habituel…

— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ignoré en sachant que j'ai des… doutes ! »

Une ride soucieuse barra le front de Gin. Il répondit gravement.

« Si tu doutes de moi… je ne vois pas ce que nous avons à faire ensemble ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal et je n'ignorerai pas quelqu'un pour te faire plaisir, d'autant que je travaille avec Emie. Quand je serai sur les routes avec elle et le groupe, tu vas faire quoi exactement ? Tu vas me pourrir la vie au téléphone ?

— Depuis qu'elle est là… rien ne va plus entre nous ! Répondit Rangiku blessé.

— C'est parce que tu te fais des films toute seule surtout. C'est qu'une gamine de dix-huit ans… enfin, bientôt dix-neuf, elle est même pas majeur dans notre pays !

— Mais tu es gentil avec elle ! Protesta Rangiku.

— Je le suis avec Shiro…

— C'est un homme ! S'agaça Rangiku.

— Il est homo…

— Toi non…

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ? » Sourit Gin que la conversation agaçait. « On s'entend particulièrement bien lui et moi… Qu'est-ce que t'en sait, s'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous ? »

Sur ses paroles, le guitariste attrapa sa veste et il prit la porte. Rangiku resta tétanisée au milieu du salon, perdue pour la première fois de sa vie. Jamais, Gin ne lui avait parlé de cette manière depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient depuis le collège. Que devait-elle faire ?

°°0°0°°

Ichigo s'était enfermé à nouveau avec son groupe pour l'enregistrement du nouvel album. Le musicien avait composé tous les textes en anglais, comme pour l'album précédent. Cette fois-ci, il n'aurait plus besoin de Lisa pour les subtilités de la langue. Le musicien s'investissait pleinement dans son travail, refusant de se laisser empoisonner l'existence par les paroles de Kukkaku. Sa vie avec Shinji n'avait pas changé. Enfin, il le pensait sincèrement. Peut-être un peu plus déborder depuis qu'il avait finalement accepté la collaboration avec le groupe des Hollows dans la foulée.

Kyouraku voyant son investissement, lui avait proposé également d'écrire certaines paroles d'un chanteur dans un style rock doué pour la composition musicale mais, dont les compétences à l'écriture étaient médiocres. Ichigo était un peu dérouté de devoir composer dans sa propre langue. En quelque sorte, ça l'amusait.

Lorsqu'il rentrait, il le faisait tardivement. La maison ne résonnait d'aucun écho et Shinji souvent dormait entre les draps. Ichigo avait l'impression que le temps filait entre ses doigts. Il était incapable de maîtriser la situation et ne savait pas pourquoi il avait l'impression de s'éloigner inexorablement de son amant. Ce soir-là quand il rentra… Ichigo vit la silhouette endormie, solitaire. Ce constat le frappa.

Ichigo abandonna ses vêtements et fit du quatre pattes sur le lit et s'allongea contre Shinji et non pas sur le bord du lit, comme auparavant. Trop claqué pour pouvoir aligner deux idées. Ses bras se refermèrent autour du chercheur qu'il attira à lui, tendrement. À sa surprise, Shinji se pelotonna contre lui.

« J'ai froid… » Souffla enroué Hirako.

— Attends… » Chuchota Ichigo.

L'homme enfila un pyjama avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Il reprit Shinji entre ses bras. Ses mains caressaient doucement le dos du professeur qui se détendit entre ses bras.

« Je suis content que tu sois rentré à la maison et…

— Excusez-moi Shinji… excusez-moi… Je t'ai négligé ses derniers temps.

— Tu es occupé… Chuchota Shinji conciliant.

— Cela n'est pas une excuse. Je trouve ça normale de te voir le soir dans notre lit en train de dormir… et… je trouve ça normale de travailler jusqu'à des heures tardives… et si un jour je rentrais que tu n'étais plus là… parce que je suis négligent…

— Ccchhuuuutttttttttttt…. Tu es là à présent… »

Ichigo fit basculer son amant contre le matelas et rechercha ses lèvres dans l'obscurité. Les effleurant lentement pour les prendre amoureusement. Le bassiste ne vit pas dans les ténèbres l'angoisse qui se reflétait sur les traits du chercheur. Shinji enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant et se laissa bercer par ses caresses et ses baisers. La douceur avec laquelle Ichigo l'embrassait, et plus tard le prenait, faisait trembler le blond. Lui qui ne s'endormait que lorsque le poids de son compagnon se faisait sentir sur le matelas. Lui qui le voyait s'éloigner petit à petit et qui se rongeait d'angoisse parce qu'Ichigo ne le voyait plus. Il se sentait revivre sous son étreinte.

Le bassiste murmura avant de s'endormir contre son oreille.

« Réveille-moi Shinji… je voudrais te voir avant que tu ne partes travailler…

— Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? S'inquiéta Shinji

— Non… je veux seulement être auprès de toi… »

Shinji entendit bientôt la respiration d'Ichigo se régulariser sous le sommeil. Il tira les couvertures à lui et songea qu'il refuserait l'offre de Byakuya. Comment pouvait-il laisser Ichigo ? Entre eux, tout était terminé depuis si longtemps… Il ne laisserait plus le noble l'approcher avant un bon petit moment.


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Voilà, encore deux chapitres avant la toute fin de l'histoire. Votre long calvaire prend fin ^^ (et celui d'Ichigo aussi... le pauvre, je l'ai pas épargné ici). Ce qui ne devait-être qu'un OS est finalement... euh... je crois que j'ai "un peu" débordée. Lol. Bref, je remercie Na-mii pour ses longues reviews, c'était un plaisir ^_^.L'ornythorinque punko-guerrier, Ford123 et Voracity666 pour leurs reviews... Bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser parce que je sais pas quoi dire Oo'.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture du chapitre, et je vous dis à bientôt...

**Disclamer** : Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, Les autres personnages sont à moi.

°°0o0°°

La matinée était un peu plus glaciale que d'habitude, lorsqu'Amagai sortit de sa voiture. Il resserra sa veste autour de lui. La météo avait prévu une chute brutale des températures et il était stupéfait qu'en ce début septembre, les jours ressemblent déjà à ceux de novembre. L'homme remonta l'allée de la maison de Kurosaki… et un petit sourire ironique flotta sur ses lèvres. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps, mais, il arrivait lentement au bout de ses peines !

°°0°0°°

Shinji n'en revenait pas… Il était coincé par Byakuya au campus. Il ouvrait la bouche pour la refermer sous le choc.

« Je te demande de me laisser… Grogna le blond.

— Je ne fais rien pour te retenir… » Sourit le noble.

Shinji plissa les yeux et contourna Kuchiki suspicieux. Depuis quand Byakuya était aussi incisif ? Depuis quand le piégeait-il ? Byakuya eut un petit sourire en coin et chuchota.

« Aurais-tu peur Hirako-sensei ?

— De toi ? Demanda Shinji narquois.

— Hai… » Répondit doucement Byakuya.

Son regard s'adoucit en voyant les réticences désespérées du chercheur pour lui résister. L'attitude défensive qu'il arborait toujours lorsqu'ils se rencontraient, le blessait, mais, il n'abandonnerait pas pour autant. Il connaissait très bien, bien plus que lui-même apparemment.

« Ne t'avise pas de me pousser à bout… j'pourrai oublier que t'es issu de la famille royale ! » Gronda le blond qui ressemblait plus à un chat sauvage près à bondir toutes griffes dehors.

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Shinji se retrouva agrafé contre le mur. Byakuya étaient trop proches de lui et son cerveau émis un signal d'alarme. Il tenta de repousser le noble, mais, il avait la vague impression de se trouver face à un roc.

« Tu pourras te débattre autant que tu le souhaites, je ne te laisserai à personne, et je ne te laisserai plus t'éloigner…

— T'es malade ? Pousse-toi… immédiatement ! Siffla Shinji.

— Si je te répondais non… Que ferais-tu ? Tu appellerais ton amant imaginaire ? » Répondit calmement Byakuya.

— Imaginaire ? » Fit Shinji en haussa les sourcils de surprise.

— Je te fais suivre et personne ne t'accompagne jamais. Tu es seul la plupart du temps… Au fait… je ne savais pas qu'un professeur d'université comme toi pouvait se payer une maison pareille… Tu as gagné un gros lot ?

— Si c'était le cas… en quoi cela te concernerait-il ?

— C'est vrai, tu mènes ta vie comme tu l'entends… Mais, ne me ment pas ! Tu n'as personne…

— J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie… »

L'expression de Shinji était très sérieuse. Cela troubla Byakuya qui était persuadé du contraire. En désespoir de cause, il demanda sombrement.

« Son nom ? »

Shinji ouvrit la bouche et aucun son ne sortit. Byakuya haussa un sourcil en constatant le mutisme dans lequel s'enfermait le blond. Le noble s'apercevait du malaise profond de Shinji et cela le déconcertait. Il ne connaissait pas de faiblesses à Hirako. Que s'était passé au cours de toutes ses années loin de lui ? Byakuya se recula laissant libre le chercheur qui fronçait les sourcils. Ce dernier sursauta quand son portable sonna au même instant.

Le cœur battant, Hirako décrocha et entendit la voix d'Ichigo.

« Tu veux manger avec moi ce midi ? » Demanda apparemment joyeux le musicien.

— Tu es libre ? S'étonna le professeur.

— Cela ne va pas Shinji ? » S'alarma Ichigo en entendant la voix incertaine de sa moitié.

— Si, tout va bien… et je serai ravi de manger avec toi… » Se reprit Shinji en s'éloignant du noble.

— Ok, je vais venir te chercher… J'ai découvert un petit restau où nous ne seront pas déranger… et pas trop loin de l'université…

— Je te rejoins devant…

— Je me stationnerais non loin de ton département…

— Ok, à tout à l'heure. »

Shinji continua son chemin sans un regard en arrière.

°°0°0°°

Jiruga s'observa dans le miroir en pied se trouvant dans son bureau. Mizuhiro prit une brosse et épousseta son patron. Il n'avait aucun geste d'obséquiosité dans sa manière d'être. De toute façon, il ne l'était pas et ça, Nnoitra-san en était parfaitement conscient depuis un an qu'il était à son service.

Après un dernier soupir, il remonta son nœud de cravate et se tourna vers Kojima qui approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Je pense que vous les impressionnerai Nnoitra-san…

— C'est le but ! »

Contournant son employé, Jiruga attrapa ses dossiers et traversa les couloirs qui aboutiraient à la salle de réunion principale. Il allait pouvoir se venger de son père et le mettre dehors de sa propre industrie et en limiterait ses actions. Il avait tout planifié depuis si longtemps, qu'il dut se calmer avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Même si Ichigo ne reviendrai plus vers lui… qu'importe ce que l'avenir lui réservait… Il allait enfin avoir sa vengeance… Et rien que pour cela, il aurait donné tout l'or du monde.

°°0°0°°

Les yeux de Kukkaku balayaient les nuages qui se bousculaient dans le ciel de ses premiers jours de septembre. Elle s'était levée comme elle avait pu de son lit en évitant de réveiller Sosuke. Elle avait eu une fausse alerte la nuit précédente et l'avocat n'avait pas pu dormir, stressé par l'arrivé du bébé à venir. Kukkaku elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sereine. Enfin, elle allait accoucher, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures à présent.

Sans bruit, elle sortit de la chambre pour descendre à la cuisine. Elle se sentait très bizarre à vrai dire. Contrairement aux autres jours, elle qui dévorait n'avait pas faim. Juste cette espèce de malaise, avec une conscience aiguë de ce qui l'entourait. Malade sans vraiment l'être. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait courir un cent mètre, tellement ses jambes fourmillaient d'impatience, tout en étant incapable de le faire.

À cet instant précis, elle se serait bien prise une cigarette pour calmer cette impatience qui n'avait rien à voir avec une éventuelle crise de nerfs. Inconsciemment, elle fit le tour de sa maison et vérifia que tout était en place. Ses doigts parcouraient les surfaces pour voir si un éventuel grain de poussière avait réussi à s'insinuer durant la nuit sur un meuble.

Sosuke avait cru devenir fou la veille en voyant sa femme vouloir faire les fenêtres et monter sur un escarbot. Puis monter sur une chaise pour faire les toiles d'araignée qui se situait plutôt dans la tête de la jeune femme selon ses dires. Elle avait fait la cuisine presque toute l'après-midi et Aizen avait été obligée de goûter à tout sous peine de voir Kukkaku s'énerver.

Kukkaku posa une main sur son ventre. Quelque chose la dérangeait sans vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle prépara un café corsé pour son mari. Il devrait affronter encore une dure journée en sa compagnie. Quelque part, elle était amusée de voir les efforts de mari-modèle qu'il essayait de s'imposer.

Sa relation avec l'avocat n'avait jamais été aussi sereine et tendre. Sosuke avait révélé des qualités insoupçonnées. Tout à coup, la jeune femme posa ses mains sur son ventre. Quelque chose venait de se déchirer et elle baisa les yeux stupéfaite sur le sol. Elle venait de perdre les eaux. L'angoisse l'étreignit, comme si cette perte était le bouchon qui libérait tout son stress. Elle voulut parler, mais, sa voix lui fit défaut… Pousser par son instinct, elle respira et chanta à plein poumon pour avertir sa moitié qu'il était l'heure pour eux de débuter une vie de famille.

°°0°0°°

Byakuya suivit Shinji de très loin. Il se traita d'imbécile de tourner ainsi autour du chercheur qui semblait vivre une vie heureuse. Mais, c'était plus fort que lui. Le noble voulait connaître l'homme avec qui Shinji partageait sa vie. Un bruit assourdissant de moto se fit entendre et une grosse cylindrée passa devant lui à pleine vitesse pour s'arrêter dans un demi-cercle devant Shinji.

Le conducteur descendit de son véhicule et sortit un casque qu'il tendit au chercheur. Le motard tout de cuir vêtu s'installa à nouveau sur son bolide et Shinji se glissa à l'arrière. Le démarrage ne se fit pas en douceur, mais, Hirako ne semblait pas troublé par la conduite du conducteur.

Byakuya resta un instant figé devant le spectacle qu'il venait de voir. Son rival devait un tout petit peu plus grand que lui. Visiblement un sportif vu la silhouette taillée en V. Quel visage pouvait se cacher derrière se casque intégral. La curiosité de Byakuya s'en trouvait attisée. Quel genre d'homme avait succombé son ancien amant ?

°°0°0°°

« Sommes-nous tous d'accord ? Demanda une voix d'un des actionnaires principales.

— Vous n'avez aucun droit ! » Hurla Matsuta en se levant de son siège furieux.

— Nous avons tous les droits, Nnoitra-san… » Répondit calmement Jiruga. « Cette réunion ce matin avait pour but de nommer le nouveau président des industries Gikan Giichi. Et c'est ce que nous venons de faire.

— Toi ! » Hurla son père. « Tu avais tout calculé… n'est-ce pas !

— Bien sûr ! » Répondit l'homme de presque vingt-neuf ans. « C'est toi qui m'as appris les ficelles du métier, ne l'oublie pas… Papa ! » Ironisa Jiruga.

— Je t'interdis de me dépouiller ! Ce n'…

— Monsieur Nnoitra Matsuta, » déclara calmement Jiruga qui savourait chacune des paroles qui prononçait. « J'ai le regret de vous apprendre que vous ne faites plus partie des effectifs à partir de ce jour. Vous disposez d'une rente qui vous sera versée pour les services rendus. Je suis maintenant, le seul dirigeant de l'industrie familiale Gikan Giichi. Aucun des soutiens que vous pourriez trouver, même auprès de la famille Kyouraku ne pourra valoir ceux que j'ai acquis auprès de la famille Kasumioji.

— Pardon ? S'exclama Matsuta atterré.

— Vous avez bien entendu. Maintenant… Nous allons finaliser cette réunion, mais, elle se fera sans vous. » Continua Jiruga en posant ses bras sur la table dans une attitude décontractée. « Vous comprendrez que le caractère confidentiel des données qui vont être révélé ne peut être en aucun cas, divulgué à une personne ne faisant plus partie du conseil d'administration.

— Il est hors de question que je me fasse chasser par mon fils ! »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Le visage de Matsuta était déformé par la rage. Chacun dans la pièce avait suspendu son souffle. L'attitude de Jiruga demeurait impassible. Nnoitra-san rejeta son siège violemment derrière lui et voulu s'approcher de son fils pour le raisonner et lui donner la raclée qu'il n'avait pas reçue, mais, la porte double battante de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit et des hommes faisant partie du personnel de sécurité fit irruption interpellé par un employé qui avait ordre des premiers cris de Matsuta de les faire intervenir. L'homme se débattit comme un beau diable, mais, il fut prestement ceinturé.

Matsuta hurla.

« Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis…

— Tu m'as fait vivre l'enfer… alors s'ils s'existent… qu'importe l'enfer ou le paradis… tu ne peux plus intervenir dans ma vie à présent.

— Espèce de sale enfoiré de pédé !

— Bi… serait plus juste. » Répondit sereinement Jiruga qui se tourna brutalement en fronçant les sourcils vers le comité et demanda sombrement. « Cela vous pose un quelconque problème ?

— Euh… non… »

Tous les hommes présents se regardèrent et visiblement aucun n'avait quoique ce soit à dire sur cet état de fait. Ils étaient tous tétanisés face à la violence de Matsuta et au flegmatisme de son fils. Jiruga se leva et suivit les gardes du corps. Tous étaient figés se demandant ce qu'allait faire le nouveau jeune directeur général des industries Gikan Giichi.

Jiruga arrivé à la porte, rencontra le regard fou de son père qui se débattait encore. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et une légère grimace. Le nouveau directeur fit un petit V de victoire et fit du bout des lèvres, « j'ai gagné ! ». Jiruga ferma la porte double battante, toujours souriant. Enfin sa vie reprendrait un cours normal. Il se tourna vers les actionnaires et cette fois-ci, ses traits étaient graves. Lui donnant une stature de leader incontestable.

°°0°0°°

Sosuke faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Ses manches de chemise étaient remontées, ses cheveux en bataille à force de les avoir remontés, et un tic nerveux s'était fixé au coin de sa bouche. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Ganju et sa belle famille, suivit de peu par sa propre famille. Leurs conversations l'agaçaient et bientôt le silence plana dans la salle d'attente, tellement le regard de l'avocat était meurtrier. L'homme se rongeait les ongles et il était presque arrivé au sang. Bon sang, il préférait affronter une cours, et défendre le pire des criminels plutôt que de se trouver dans cette salle à attendre. Des complications étaient intervenues et une césarienne allait être pratiquée.

L'homme posa son front contre la vitre fraîche de la salle d'attente. Une main se posa sur son épaule, ce qui fit sursauter Aizen, mais, aussi tous les membres de la famille présents et autres pères se trouvant dans la même pièce et qui aurait voulu être ailleurs mais, qui n'osait faire un geste de peur d'attirer l'attention de Sosuke. Tous fixaient l'inconscient qui témoignait de l'amitié à cet homme sortit tout droit de l'enfer à cet instant-là.

Une infirmière passa sa tête et demanda.

« Aizen Sosuke ?

— C'est moi… » Répondit l'avocat en s'approchant inquiet.

— Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît…

— Ma femme va bien ? Demanda Sosuke soucieux.

— Oui, elle se porte bien, quoiqu'un peu sonné par la péridurale. Actuellement vous ne pouvez pas la voir, car les médecins non pas encore finit avec elle. Vous pourrez lui présenter le bébé d'ici quelques minutes… »

Sosuke suivit l'infirmière qui le fit entrer dans une petite pièce, se trouvant à côté de la salle d'opération. Une autre infirmière se tourna vers lui avec un petit paquet dans les bras. Sosuke s'approcha lentement presque avec révérence. L'homme voyait à présent un bébé non déformé par un accouchement classique. Il le trouva beau. Aizen savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son fils biologique, pourtant… dans son cœur, il en occupait toute la place.

La voix de l'infirmière continua alors que lui était plongé dans la contemplation du magnifique enfant qu'on lui laissait dans les bras. Il était émerveillé. Il n'y était pour rien mais, son cœur lui disait déjà combien il l'aimerait. Après tout, le père d'un enfant était celui qui l'élevait… celui qui serait à ses côtés les jours de beaux temps et les jours de pluie et se serait lui qui serait présent dans ses moments là.

Sosuke souffla.

« Mon fils… Aizen Hiroo ! »

Les deux infirmières eurent un sourire de connivence. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Sosuke rejoignit Kukkaku qui avait quelque mal à le fixer, désorientée. Le nouveau père de famille s'assit à côté de sa femme et lui présenta leur enfant. Kukkaku sourit et avança une main un peu tremblante sur l'enfant tout chauve. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa une des joues avec le revers d'une de ses phalanges, lentement. Avec tendresse. Le couple se releva la tête en même temps pour s'observer. Un profond courant d'amour passa entre eux, balayant toutes les interrogations, doutes, pleurs. Leur avenir leur semblait plein de promesses. Cet enfant scellait leur amour qui ne cessait de grandir depuis quelque mois.

°°0°0°°

Byakuya avait enfin réussi à obtenir le nom et le prénom de l'amant d'Hirako. Il s'appelait Ichigo Kurosaki. Son détective avait essayé de prendre des photos de l'homme, mais, apparemment ce dernier se cachait la plupart du temps. Il lui était impossible de prendre un cliché soi-disant. Cela agaçait le noble. Comment pouvait-on se soustraire à l'œil exercer du meilleur détective du Japon? Cet homme ne semblait pas avoir de travail. Enfin si… apparemment, c'était un bibliothécaire !

À cette idée, Kuchiki se demanda ce qui pouvait bien retenir l'attention de Shinji ! Soit… il avait peut-être un attrait physique, vu la silhouette moulée dans le cuir qu'il avait aperçu… nombre de femmes ou d'hommes l'auraient pris en quatre heures, et même lui… Mais, son problème résidait chez un petit blond irascible et caractériel qui lui avait volé son cœur dans un bac à sable quelques décennies en arrière !

Décidé à en savoir plus, Byakuya avait décidé de rendre visite à son ami Kyouraku. Après tout, leurs familles étaient cousines et il semblait que son homme travaille dans sa maison de disques. Il réussirait là où son détective avait échoué. Après tout Kyouraku lui devait bien cela…

Une bonne heure plus tard, habillé d'un simple pantalon en toile, d'une chemise à fine rayure, et d'une veste en tweed, Byakuya franchit le seuil de la maison de disques. Il se présenta courtoisement à l'accueil et on lui signifia qu'il était attendu au dernier étage par Kyouraku Shunsui.

C'est avec un grand intérêt que ce dernier dévisagea son cousin, qui avait jusqu'ici refuser de visiter les locaux trop populaires habituellement pour lui.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ? Interrogea Shunsui visiblement curieux.

— Tu m'as proposé de visiter ta maison de disques… je suis venu…

— Bien sûr ! Comme ça brutalement… laisse-moi rire ! qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à vouloir venir me rendre visite et soit honnête pour une fois !

— Kurosaki Ichigo ! »

Les yeux de Shunsui s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise.

« Ne me dit pas que… Comment as-tu pu connaître son vrai nom ? Demanda Shunsui soupçonneux.

— J'ai fait mon enquête et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à obtenir cette maigre information…

— Maigre information ? » repris Shunsui stupéfait. « Attends ! Combien de personne au Japon savent qu'Ichigo Kurosaki est Shiro ?

— Shiro ? » Repris Byakuya qui tentait de masquer sa surprise.

Il ne voyait absolument pas de quoi lui parlait l'homme en face de lui. Shunsui ne s'aperçut pas de son trouble. Son visage s'était éclairé visiblement ravi qu'on aborde un sujet qu'il semblait particulièrement apprécié.

« Tu veux le rencontrer ? Proposa son cousin.

— Si tu me le proposes…

— Si j'avais su que tu étais fan de ce genre de musique, je te l'aurai fait rencontrer plus tôt. D'ailleurs, une soirée va être organisé pas plus tard que demain avec lui et son groupe. Allez viens suis-moi !

— Kyouraku-san ! » S'exclama Lisa en le voyant quitter son poste pour échapper encore une fois au travail.

— Ah Lisa… je vais faire rencontrer Shiro à mon cousin…

— Vous devriez travailler un peu plus et donner l'exemple ! » Marmonna la brune.

Byakuya observa autour de lui avec beaucoup de curiosité. Il rencontra des hommes et des femmes en costumes, en kimono traditionnel, à moitié déguenillé, avec des crêtes sur le dessus de la tête et outrageusement maquillé. La plupart de ceux-là avait une tête à faire peur et était moche, selon les critères du noble. Quelques personnes paraissaient normales et il eut le plaisir de rencontrer quelques personnalités de la Jpop et Jrock très connue.

Ils franchirent le pas d'un studio et Byakuya vit un groupe de jeunes punks rencontrer comme un peu plus tôt dans les couloirs. Le noble déglutit… si Kurosaki faisait partit d'un des types se trouvant dans la pièce, il se demandait quel accident avait provoqué un traumatisme qui rendait son ex si désespéré. Il comprenait mieux sa fébrilité soudainement. Mais à sa surprise, kyouraku demanda surpris.

« Shiro n'est pas avec vous ?

— Non, il est partit se chercher un café.

— Présent ! » Fit une voix grave mélodieuse derrière eux.

Byakuya se retourna et là, il croisa un regard intense aux pupilles jaunes. De longs cheveux blancs tombaient jusqu'à la taille. Sa beauté le stupéfia. Elle n'était pas classique. Le magnétisme qu'il dégageait le prit à la gorge. Pourtant, l'homme ne s'attarda pas sur lui et continua son chemin avec indifférence pour récupérer une basse.

« Oh… Shiro… je suis content de te voir… Je voulais te présenter un de mes cousins qui est un de tes grands fans. »

Surpris le musicien se tourna en haussant un sourcil. Il le détailla et Byakuya eut la sincère impression de passer au microscope. Il était visiblement surpris. Le bassiste lui adressa finalement un sourire chaleureux et le salua pour ensuite se tourner vers le groupe présent. Il paraissait un anachronisme parmi eux. Visiblement plus âgé et plus calme que les autres musiciens, il prodiguait des conseils au groupe.

« Ah… c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de voir un concert donné par Shiro. Souffla Kyouraku rêveur.

— On te croirait amoureux ! » Ironisa Byakuya, toujours incapable de détacher ses yeux de ses longs cheveux blancs qui se balançait au rythme de ses mouvements félins.

— Peut-être ! » Répondit Shunsui en plaisantant.

L'attention de Byakuya fut attirée par son cousin qui lui désigna deux tabourets hauts d'où ils pourraient admirer le spectacle.

« Ce n'est pas le groupe initiale de Shiro comme tu le sais… Disons que c'est un échange de collaboration entre groupe. Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que Shiro quitte les SoulsTorn.

— Oh… je ne m'inquiète pas du tout à ce sujet ! » Répondit simplement le noble.

Byakuya était prêt à se boucher les oreilles quand la musique démarrerait. Il savait très bien à quoi il allait être exposé mais, se dit que pour Shinji, il ferait l'effort au moins d'écouter les performances de son amant. Et quel amant ! Son regard ne cessait de parcourir le corps de Kurosaki et ne trouva strictement rien à jeter.

Tous les musiciens prirent place et La chanteuse du groupe se mit à faire quelques vocalises pour s'arrêter. Un silence prit place quelques secondes. Tous s'observèrent et la musique démarra brutalement. C'était un vrombissement, Shiro s'approcha du micro et se mit à chanter d'une voix grave presque sortit de l'outre-tombe. Le ton qu'il employait était presque rageur. La chanteuse prit le relais. Le bassiste se mit en retrait pour jouer, ses mains volaient sur les cordes, pour s'arrêter et reprendre au moment opportun. Le musicien se balançait d'avant et arrière.

La présence de Shiro étouffait celle des autres musiciens. Même la chanteuse avait du mal à faire illusion face à la rage de l'homme quand il prenait le micro. L'atmosphère dans le studio était lourde presque écrasante. Shiro posait son regard jaune perçant sur Byakuya et Shunsui.

Un frisson involontaire parcouru le noble. Il était envouté. La langue de Kurosaki se léchait ses lèvres maquillées de noir, montrant un piercing avec lequel il jouait parfois. Byakuya observait le musicien qui se produisait presque comme un fauve prit dans un piège. Ses déplacements souples et racés et son regard troublèrent au plus haut point le noble. Byakuya sursauta presque lorsque la chanson se termina tout aussi abruptement qu'elle avait commencé.

« Magnifique Shiro ! » S'exclama Shunsui « Et vous aussi les petits mais, je pense que vous avez encore du travail ! N'oubliez pas que c'est votre morceau et votre groupe. Shiro n'est pas là pour vous porter entièrement. Ce n'est pas son groupe et il travaille sur deux autres albums. Pourtant, il a tenu son rôle. Je vous laisse travaille et méditer là-dessus. Shiro… Toi, tu vas rentrer te reposer. Tu veux quelque chose avant de rentrer chez toi ?

— Un café… j'en ai besoin ses derniers temps…

— C'est Hirako-san qui t'épuise ? » Plaisanta Shunsui faisant sursauter Byakuya.

Le trio sortit de la pièce. Shiro ne parut pas ému. Il lança un regard en biais à Kyouraku et son invité. Byakuya s'était placé légèrement en retrait pour mieux observer le bassiste maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le couloir. Ils arrivèrent devant la machine à café et le musicien introduit des pièces et taxa Shunsui. Voyant qu'il n'y avait visiblement pas de problème pour parler de sa sexualité, Shiro répondit

« Shinji ? Non… c'est plutôt lui qui devrait se plaindre. » Répondit sombrement Shiro. « Avec mes absences de ses derniers temps, je trouve qu'il a beaucoup de patience.

— Ah… Il a la tête sur les épaules et il t'aime beaucoup… » Remarqua Shunsui.

Shiro attrapa son gobelet et se tourna vers Kyouraku visiblement heureux. Il avala son café sans vraiment faire attention, si le liquide était brûlant ou pas. En tout les cas, il ne paraissait pas ému. Ils discutèrent un petit quart d'heure et Byakuya est la surprise de découvrir que sous ses allures de bête fauve, Kurosaki était très aimable et possédait une conversation agréable. Il possédait aussi le sens de l'humour, supportant les taquineries de Shunsui et lui répondant de la même manière.

°°0°0°°

Gin observa sa montre attendant Ashito pour faire un détour au magasin de musique. Le musicien était exaspéré. Encore une fois, il s'était disputé avec Rangiku qui lui faisait de plus en plus de crise de nerfs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, la rousse lui faisait autant d'histoire avec la chanteuse du groupe des SoulsTorn. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup… c'était tout !

Bon… Emie était adorable avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, son sourire craquant et son petit air mutin, sa silhouette divinement svelte. Un petit soupir passa les lèvres de Gin qui s'aperçut qu'elle était aussi intelligente, amusante et drôle, sérieuse aussi dans son travail, n'hésitant pas à s'investir à fond dans le groupe. Pas bêcheuse et se préoccupant de tous. Elle apportait souvent des pâtisseries qu'elle avait faite elle-même. Se n'était pas toujours des réussites mais, l'intention y était. Mais, ce qu'appréciait Gin par-dessus tout finalement en faisant le compte des qualités, c'était qu'elle savait respecter le silence de chacun. Combien de fois, avait-il dit à Rangiku de la mettre en sourdine alors qu'il avait des idées en tête ?

Gin se figea. Ses pensées n'étaient pas les bonnes. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il considérait seulement Emie comme une bonne amie… rien de plus, rien de moins. Enfin… c'est ce qu'il croyait. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement. Une ride soucieuse traversa son front. Il avait cru vivre comme Ichigo et Kukkaku une sorte de complicité d'amitié, amoureuse platonique sans conséquence… Depuis quand était-il tombé amoureux à ce point ? Cela ne pouvait pas être possible… Il connaissait Rangiku depuis si longtemps… Que s'était-il passé dans sa tête ? Comment allait-il affronter sa compagne depuis bientôt dix-sept ans ? Son regard bleu se posa sur le mobilier urbain sans le voir, sans voir les passants qui grouillait autour de lui. Toujours sous le choc de la découverte, il rencontra le regard peu expressif d'Ashito.

Ce dernier s'avança et l'autre guitariste du groupe demanda

« Te serais-tu aperçu enfin de tes sentiments ?

— Tu le savais ? » Demanda d'une voix éteinte Gin.

— C'est aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure. Jin, Soi Fong et moi avions parié sur le temps que tu mettrais pour t'en rendre compte. Elle a gagné…

— Mais… mais, je ne peux pas ! » S'exclama le compositeur perdu.

— C'est tout à fait possible… ce n'est pas la tête qui commande Gin !

— Je suis censé faire quoi là ?

— J'n'en sais rien… Je ne suis pas à ta place… En tout cas, la petite semble aussi en pincer pour toi ! Mais, Rangiku aussi t'aime… » Fit d'une voix pensive Ashito.

Gin fronça les sourcils et balaya la rue du regard. Son regard rencontra l'enseigne du magasin de musique. Il murmura voulant sortir du carcan qui l'étouffait depuis quelques minutes.

« Bon.. et si on allait s'acheter notre nouveau matériel…

— Hai ! »

Les deux hommes quittèrent le trottoir pour se diriger vers l'établissement de musique. La conversation roula sur la musique. Ashito fit comme Gin, il mit le sujet de côté. Après tout ce n'était pas son problème.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo rejoignit Shinji qui l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Ce soir, ils se rendaient à une soirée mondaine où, Shiro et le groupe se produirait pour présenter deux morceaux de leur nouvel album. Un sourire éclaira les lèvres peintes de Shiro.

« Tu es séduisant Shinji…

— Je suis toujours en costume… » Marmonna Shinji touché par le regard admiratif de sa moitié.

— Celui-ci te donne une classe supplémentaire ! » Affirma le musicien très sérieusement.

Dans son costume clair griffé, Hirako qui avait abandonné ses habituelles mimiques, était séduisant. Une classe innée entourait sa silhouette svelte. Ichigo le prit brutalement dans ses bras et Shinji protesta.

« Tu vas me décoiffer !

— Tes cheveux sont tellement doux… » Chuchota le bassiste

Ichigo laissa ses mains caresser le carré impeccable de son amant. Shinji du calmer son cœur et n'avait plus envie d'aller à cette soirée. Il avait promis à Ichigo d'y aller alors, il ferait avec. Il soupira et déclara à contrecœur.

« Il est l'heure d'y aller… tu vas être en retard…

— Cela ferait longtemps que cela ne m'étais pas arrivée… Souriait toujours Ichigo.

— C'est vrai… Tu t'es drôlement amélioré… et tu ne rentres plus si tard à la maison… » Rétorqua avec satisfaction Hirako.

— C'est grâce à toi… Répondit Ichigo moqueur.

— Allez… ou tu vas perdre le peu de crédit que je t'ai donné… »

Les deux hommes gagnèrent leur véhicule. Shinji fit démarrer la voiture, Shiro sa moto. Ils ne pouvaient pas se montrer ensemble. C'était le prix à payer pour la tranquillité d'Hirako. Ichigo regretta cet état de fait. Combien de fois, aurait-il aimé se promener librement avec Shinji ? Mais, c'était impossible… Le musicien tourna la manette des gaz et appuya sur l'accélérateur, démarrant en trombe quelques secondes plus tard.

°°0°0°°

Shinji déambula dans la pièce. Il avait salué Kyouraku et avait discuté brièvement avec lui. Il reconnu des anciennes connaissances de l'université, et d'autres rencontrer dans les écoles privés qu'il fréquentait auparavant. Il constata que ses relations tendu autrefois, était tout à fait agréable voir très constructive. Comme si l'âge de la maturité détruisait certaines barrières impossibles à briser à l'adolescence.

°°0°0°°

Amagai donna sa veste au vestiaire. Il traversa la pièce et rejoignit quelques unes de ses connaissances. Il avait toujours ses entrées à certaines soirées mondaines. Cela lui permettait en autres de garder des contacts intéressants et de connaître les derniers potins qui seraient susceptibles de lui être utile.

Son regard se porta sur la scène qui avait été aménagé dans l'immense salle de réception. Son _patron_ devrait se produire le soir même. La colère couvait en lui. Il détestait cordialement Kurosaki… avec sa gentillesse et cette espère d'aura d'innocence qui circulait autour de lui. Pour lui, tout ça c'était du flan ! Il avait bien une face caché comme tout le monde mais, il était trop hypocrite pour le montrer.

Amagai reconnu le compagnon de son patron. Ce dernier discutait avec quelques nobles dont lui n'avait jamais réussit ne serait-ce qu'à s'approcher. Comment un type comme lui pouvait-il connaître un gotha pareil ? L'attention d'Amagai fut attirée brutalement par l'arrivée de Kuchiki Byakuya dans le groupe où se trouvait Hirako.

Ce petit professeur connaissait aussi un noble pareil ? Kuchiki était le plus difficile à approcher. Sa position était si élevé qu'il était presque aussi inabordable que l'était l'empereur. Pourtant, il se tenait là à côté d'Hirako qui lui semblait plus crispé soudainement. Les autres nobles paraissaient quand à eux, se dresser sur leurs ergots en approchant et en discutant avec Kuchiki.

Amagai ne cessait de poser un regard sur le visage d'Hirako et sur le noble. Quelque chose clochait mais, il n'aurait su dire quoi… Il se décida à suivre les deux hommes un peu durant la soirée. Peut-être allait découvrir quelque chose d'exaltant ?

°°0°0°°

Shinji tenta un repli stratégique. Il ne laisserait pas Byakuya lui gâcher sa soirée. Avec une maitrise de lui-même et un certain naturel, Shinji passa de groupe en groupe et se montra extrêmement mondain. Et à sa grande colère, il vit que Byakuya le suivait à chaque pas. Exaspéré, il se tourna vers le noble et siffla entre ses dents.

« Tu as finit de me coller ?

— Je ne colle absolument en rien. Il se trouve que nous avons les mêmes connaissances…

— Alors pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas l'autre côté de la salle en évitant soigneusement de me rencontrer ? Suggéra narquois le blond.

— Ah… fit une voix amicale derrière eux. Vous êtes encore fourré ensemble ? Vous ne changez pas depuis le lycée ! »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Omaeda. Shinji soupira exaspéré… Le type même à ne pas rencontrer lors d'une soirée. En dehors du fait qu'il soit énorme, il avait un esprit aussi lourd que son corps.

« À ce qu'il paraît t'es une sommité en ingénierie Hirako…

— Qui l'aurait cru ? Ironisa le blond.

— Pas moi en tout cas ! » Eclata de rire le noble en avalant quelques toasts au passage d'un serveur.

— C'est sûr qu'il n'a jamais fallu trop t'en demander ! »

Shinji quitta la pièce très énervé. Il fonça droit devant sans vraiment faire attention où il se dirigeait. Déjà Byakuya lui tapait sur les nerfs mais, aussi ce genre de type qui lui avait pourrit la vie quelques années auparavant. Il n'avait aucune envie de se donner en spectacle. En songeant à cela, Shinji s'arrêta dans sa retraite en plein milieu d'un couloir. Ichigo allait se produire sur scène, il ne pouvait pas quitter les lieux ! Il observa tout autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il s'était éloigné de la soirée. Il jura entre ses dents et allait faire demi-tour quand il se trouva nez à nez avec… Byakuya Kuchiki.

« Comme c'est aimable à toi de me faciliter le travail !

— Pardon ? »

Baykuya fit glisser deus doigts sous le menton d'Hirako en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Shinji déglutit et se recula, comme s'il avait été brûlé.

« Ne me touche pas ?

— Parce que je te fais encore de l'effet ?

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi… je dois retourner à la soirée parce que…

— Ton amant va jouer sur scène ? »

Shinji se figea sur place. Il tourna son visage dont les yeux ébahis se posèrent sur le noble. Byakuya savoura sa petite surprise. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup ses propres méthodes mais, à l'amour comme à la guerre… tous les coups étaient permis !

« Tu te demandes comment je peux connaître l'identité de ton amant ? C'est simple… j'ai fait ma petite enquête. Soit dit en passant, se fut très compliqué pour avoir l'information… je lui tire mon chapeau… Si Shunsui n'était pas mon cousin, je ne l'aurais jamais découvert. »

Byakuya s'était approché et Shinji reculait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bloqué par le mur derrière lui. Acculé le blond fronça les sourcils et sentit la colère monter en lui. A quoi jouait le noble ?

« Et maintenant que tu détiens cette information… tu comptes en faire quoi ?

— Le délivrer à la presse par exemple… » Répondit Byakuya très sereinement.

Il voulu caresser le visage de Shinji mais, ce dernier repoussa violemment la main du noble. Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne se départit pas de son calme et un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr… je pourrai me montrer coopératif…

— Me ferais-tu du chantage ? » Suggéra mi-figue, mi-raisin le chercheur.

Shinji en avait les jambes coupées. Byakuya a qui personne ne résistait. Le prédateur insoupçonnable derrière ses bonnes manières polissez… Hirako, lui, le connaissait. Son cœur se mit à cogner furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle serait les prochaines paroles de Byakuya qui s'approchait lentement vers lui, avec se même air impassible. Les lèvres de l'homme caressèrent son lobe d'oreille et le chuchotement de la voix grave murmura

« A moins que nous ne puissions trouver un petit arrangement entre amis ? »

L'écho lointain de la voix d'Ichigo, raisonna comme un appel pour Shinji.


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Voilà, nous y sommes à la fin ! Je publie les deux derniers chapitres d'un coup... Personnellement, je ne me suis jamais autant éclatée dans une fan-fiction que dans celle-ci. J'y ai fait, tout ce que je voulais, comme je l'entendais. D'habitude, je me donne des contraintes pour être le moins OOC possible... Là, je m'en moquais éperdument. Je ne sais pas si vous apprécierez jusqu'au bout. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'auteur oui ^^. Cette histoire, je l'ai terminé en aout 2010, même si je publie ce chapitre en avril 2011. Tout cela est un peu loin...

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt...

**Disclamer** : Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, Les autres personnages sont à moi.

°°0o0°°

Les bourrasques de vents soulevaient les premières feuilles d'automne. Ichigo était heureux de rentrer de bonne heure, il ferait ainsi une surprise à Shinji. En ce moment, il trouvait le blond préoccupé, voir absent. Quelque chose le troublait, mais, le chercheur était incapable d'exprimer son malaise. Ichigo songea qu'ils pourraient faire un petit voyage en amoureux. Il avait beaucoup plus de temps à présent. Et cela tomberait à pic, avant la promotion de l'album.

Shiro laissa sa moto devant l'allée et la remonta d'un pas pressé. Il voulait se changer, enfiler des vêtements confortables et redevenir Ichigo. Il entra sans se faire annoncer. Il traversa silencieusement le hall de sa maison et vit la porte de son bureau entrouverte. Content de voir Amagai avant qu'il ne quitte la demeure, Ichigo se dirigea vers ce dernier pour le saluer. Ce dernier se figea à la porte lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son gestionnaire qui en était presque colérique, quelque chose à laquelle il n'était absolument pas habitué.

« … Faite ce que je vous dis ! »

L'homme continua inconscient de l'écoute dont il faisait l'objet.

« Transférez ses fonds sur les comptes aux îles Caïmans ! Il ne doit rien rester… J'ai vidé pratiquement tous ce qui pouvait l'être. Il lui reste pour l'instant suffisamment d'argent pour ne se rendre compte de rien. »

Un silence se fit et Ichigo le cœur battant et les mains moites attendit le reste de la conversation.

« Bien sûr… Je vais pouvoir quitter cette maison d'ici la fin de la semaine… Cet imbécile de Kurosaki pense que je suis un ami. J'ai utilisé tous les subterfuges pour ne laisser aucune trace derrière moi… Bientôt, nous pourrons, nous la couler douce et vivre tranquillement sur le fruit de tout le travail si ardent de Kurosaki ! Mais la cerise sur le gâteau je pense, … c'est lorsqu'il découvrira que sa chère moitié le trompe… Dommage que je ne puisse pas voir sa tête.

— ….

— Pour sa maison ? Il devra la vendre, il faudra bien qu'il paye ses dettes après tout… et là, il ne lui restera plus rien !»»

Le rire qui s'échappa des lèvres d'Amagai refroidit un peu plus le musicien. Ichigo n'entendait plus rien. Il recula lentement et après quelques secondes se réfugia dans sa chambre. Il fut heureux de ne rencontrer personne et resta un long moment immobile. D'une main tremblante, il sortit son portable et téléphona à la seule personne qu'il connaisse de fiable et qui avait un certain pouvoir… Kyouraku.

« Kuros…

— J'ai besoin de votre aide ! » Déclara d'une voix blanche Ichigo.

Il était toujours sous le coup de la déclaration d'Amagai. Il était ruiné, s'il avait bien compris… et Shinji le trompait ? Et depuis quand ? Et avec qui ? Cela expliquait bien des choses… somme toute ! Son comportement était pourtant identique à celui qu'il avait toujours connu… Mais, ces derniers jours, il était différent, presque à le fuir. Il avait mis ça comme lui sur le compte de la fatigue, le besoin de se ressourcer. Il n'était pas toujours facile à vivre non plus…

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda immédiatement inquiet Kyouraku.

— Je suis ruiné… Chuchota le musicien.

— Pardon ? Comm…

— Amagai-san… à vider mes comptes ! »

Ichigo parlait comme s'il n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Amagai… C'est le nom de votre comptable ?

— Hai…

— Ce nom met familier… Mais, je ne me souviens plus où j'en ai entendu parler… Ichigo ! » Fit familièrement Shunsui préoccupé. « Ne panique pas et vient dès que possible avec tes livrets de comptes. Je vais demander à Lisa de faire venir mon propre comptable et nous allons faire en sorte d'arranger la situation ! quand te sera-t-il possible de venir me voir ?

— Je ne sais pas, je vais attendre qu'Amagai-san quitte la maison pour pouvoir rentrer dans mon bureau… » Ichigo regarda sa montre. « D'ici une petite demi-heure… enfin comptez une heure… tant que je parvienne jusqu'à vos bureaux.

— Très bien… ça me laisse le temps de m'organiser. »

°°0°0°°

Amagai s'arrêta devant le perron de la maison. La moto de Kurosaki était stationnée près du trottoir. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. L'homme plissa les yeux et observa la maison qui paraissait silencieuse. Enfin, le silence était relatif, car coupé par le bruit de la tondeuse à gazon qu'utilisait Go-san. Le gestionnaire se sentit mal à l'aise. Habituellement, le musicien venait lui rendre visite et là… À moins qu'il ne soit trop fatigué par son travail tardif des dernières semaines ? Amagai haussa les épaules et un lent sourire vint s'inscrire sur son visage.

Que lui importait après tout… il était beaucoup trop tard si Kurosaki découvrait le pot aux roses. Il s'engouffra dans son propre véhicule et disparut de la demeure. Pendant ce laps de temps, Ichigo se dirigea vers son bureau et sortit ses livres de comptes et tout le nécessaire dont aurait besoin un comptable. Enfin, il le croyait. Ses mains tremblaient, mais, il ne savait plus pour quel motif… le fait qu'il soit ruiné ou bien… que Shinji est quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie ?

Le musicien avait téléphoné également à son père. Isshin avait décidé de se joindre à la conversation et le rejoindrait à la maison de disques. Un frisson traversa à nouveau Ichigo. En fait, il était tétanisé par ce qui lui arrivait. Il traversa sa maison et monta rapidement sur sa moto. Au fil de sa conduire, la colère commençait à le gagner. Il fit de son mieux pour se maîtriser et ne rien laisser transparaître. Pourtant, il devenait telle une cocotte-minute au fil des minutes qui s'égrenait.

Arrivé à destination, Ichigo retrouva son père dans le hall de la maison de disques. Son visage sombre laissait deviner les tracas qui le secouaient encore…

« Je suis désolé, papa…

— Tu n'y es pour rien… Nous avions tous confiance en Amagai-san… »

Ils montèrent rapidement vers le bureau de Kyouraku qui les fit entrer, alors qu'il était avec son portable. L'homme désigna deux fauteuils en face de son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisa rejoignit le bureau en compagnie d'un homme en costume sombre. Il ne cessait de remonter ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Son air méprisant agaça Ichigo, mais, il n'était pas là pour tergiverser. Shunsui raccrocha et reporta son attention sur son musicien le plus précieux.

« Vous n'êtes pas gâté par le destin Kurosaki… Qui vous a conseillé ce gestionnaire ?

— Personne… Murmura Ichigo. C'était l'ancien propriétaire de la maison et… en fait, je l'avais rencontré à plusieurs reprises à la piscine. Nous étions devenus amis et…

— C'était l'ancien homme de main de Nnoitra-san…. »

Ichigo ne savait plus quel sentiment l'étreignait le plus fort à cet instant-là. Kyouraku continua toujours sombrement.

« Il s'est fait virer parce qu'il n'avait pas obtenu de résultats rapides comme l'escomptait Matsuta Nnoitra et il l'a licencié. Il lui avait demandé de vous séduire et de vous faire tomber. Je viens d'avoir les renseignements par une personne bien informée dans la société de cette tête de mule.

— Pourquoi… a-t-il envoyé un homme pour… enfin pour… » Commença Isshin qui ne comprenait rien.

— Je vais reprendre depuis le début… Nnoitra-san voulait qu'un homme séduise Kurosaki afin qu'il lâche son emprise sur son fils. Il a utilisé Amagai, car ce type est… assez rusé et surtout… semblait avoir du ressentiment avec votre famille Kurosaki-san. Nnoitra-san l'a utilisé… pour vous torpiller !

— Mais… mais, il ne travaille plus pour Nnoitra-san et… je ne suis plus avec son fils ! S'exclama Ichigo en colère.

— Là, vous m'en demandez trop Kurosaki… Mais occupons-nous d'abord avec Mokoto Kifune de vos comptes. Pouvez-vous commencer ? » Demanda Kyouraku aimablement à l'homme coincé qui remontait sans cesse ses lunettes nerveusement.

— Hai… Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me donner vos documents… » Déclara le comptable en tendant la main vers la liasse qu'Ichigo serrait contre lui.

Le musicien tendit ses papiers et l'homme disparut avec Lisa. Voyant l'inquiétude se peindre un peu plus chez ses deux invités, Shunsui se montra rassurant.

« Mokoto-san est quelqu'un de froid au premier abord mais, il est… très compétent. Il fera tout le nécessaire et tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que vous puissiez vous sortir de ce guêpier. »

Isshin demanda en serrant son poing contre son autre main.

« Comment pouvez-vous en savoir autant sur… Amagai-san ?

— Oh… quand Kurosaki m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait un comptable du nom d'Amagai… cela m'a rappelé vaguement quelque chose. Et brutalement… je me suis souvenu. » Sourit Shunsui. « J'avais rencontré Amagai-san ici avec Nnoitra-san. Ce dernier me l'avait présenté comme son bras droit. J'avais souvent entendu parler de lui également au cours de réception. Il est très apprécié pour ses compétences dans le milieu des affaires. Beaucoup ont tenté de le débaucher, mais, personne n'y était parvenu.

— Personne ne s'est méfié… » murmura Ichigo. « Je… je l'avais en très haute estime. J'ai l'impression que le monde me tombe sur la tête…

— Amagai-san est quelqu'un de très polissez et qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de monde l'approcher. De plus, comment auriez-vous pu connaître ses agissements ?

— Comment vous, vous avez eu tous ses renseignements… » Demanda Isshin en fixant droit dans les yeux l'homme appuyer indolent sur son siège.

— C'est Jiruga-kun qui me les a donnés… à l'instant.

— Jiruga ? Il connaissait cet homme ? Il…

— Travaillait avec son père. Jiruga-kun est très occupé ses derniers temps avec Nnoitra-san. »

Shunsui évita les détails, ne voulant pas embrouillé Ichigo plus qu'il ne semblait l'être.

« Comment pouvez-vous avoir des relations avec ce… ce gamin qui a tenté… de… » Cracha Isshin furieux en se redressant presque de son siège.

— Ce gamin est mon beau-frère… » Répondit doucereux Shunsui. « et mon beau-frère est un jeune homme impulsif et désespérément amoureux de votre fils… au point d'en perdre la raison et… actuellement, il est en train de mener un travail pour écarter son père du pouvoir. Jiruga sait qu'il n'a pas bien agi et il paye pour cela. Je l'aime beaucoup même s'il commet quelques bêtises… mais, qui n'en a pas commise ?

— Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » Demanda Ichigo troublé par les paroles de Shunsui.

— Essayez de sauver ce que nous pouvons sauver… Je sais que tout ceci n'est pas votre domaine Ichigo… mais, que comptez-vous entreprendre contre cet homme ?

— Je ne le laisserai pas s'échapper ! » Déclara froidement Ichigo. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser filer… Et je voudrai savoir pourquoi il m'a fait cela… Je ne comprends pas. J'ai toujours l'impression que le ciel met tombé sur la tête… Comment a-t-il pu détourner mon argent ? je ne me l'imagine même pas !

— Vous avez eu confiance en lui.

— Il faut avoir un minimum de confiance en son comptable… Rétorqua Ichigo.

— Oui, il est très compliqué de se trouver quelqu'un de compétent mais, également très compliqué de porter une confiance aveugle. »

Ichigo en entendant le mot confiance songea à Shinji. Il se redressa brutalement surprenant Isshin et Shunsui. Il se mit à faire les cent pas et sortis en s'excusant. Les pas du musicien le menèrent vers un studio vide. Il s'enferma à l'intérieur et sortit son portable. Il appela Shinji, mais… ce dernier ne lui répondait pas. Ichigo frappa violemment le mur de son poing. Un craquement se fit entendre et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux sous la douleur.

°°0°0°°

Shinji repoussa Byakuya pour essayer d'attraper son portable mais, le noble fut plus rapide et balança l'objet dans la corbeille à papier. Il avait coincé son amant dans la réserve et en avait fermé la porte à clef. Byakuya avait profité d'un petit rendez-vous avec Kisuke pour rendre visite au blond qu'il avait vu de loin chercher des fournitures dans le petit local. C'est sans complexe qu'il avait fermé la porte.

Il se glissa subrepticement derrière Shinji et l'enlaça.

« Trouvé !

— Lâche-moi…

— Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt… »

Byakuya tourna lentement Shinji vers lui et leurs regards se rencontra. Le noble caressa doucement le visage bouleversé du blond.

« Shinji…. Tu ne peux plus continuer comme cela. Tu peux te mentir, si cela te chante, mais, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Quitte Kurosaki ! Tu te blesses en restant avec lui…

— Je l'aime et il n'est pas question de que je le quitte…

— Vraiment ? Je n'en crois pas un mot… Ou tout au moins, cela peut-être vrai dans un sens…

— J'ai changé Byakuya… alors arrête de… tu as eu ce que tu as voulu… Alors laisse-nous tranquilles.

— Ton corps lui n'a pas changé… »

L'index de Byakuya descendit sur la blouse blanche de Shinji. Le regard noisette se troubla. Mais, le noble n'approcha pas d'avantage. Il voulait que cette fois-ci, se soit Shinji qui avance…

« Ton cœur non plu n'a pas changé. »

Shinji sentit justement son cœur battre plus fort. Les yeux anthracite si sérieux le bouleversaient. Pendant des années, le chercheur avait fermé son cœur, empêchant quiconque de s'y installer. Des aventures, il en avait eu à la pelle. Certains hommes avaient compté plus que d'autres, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kurosaki Ichigo. Pourquoi Byakuya était revenu dans sa vie ? Il avait trouvé un équilibre avec le musicien. Et il ne pouvait pas abandonner Ichigo. Comment ferait-il sans lui ? Il dégagea le doigt du noble et prit sur lui pour rester aussi impassible que lui.

« Ne prend pas tes rêves pour une réalité ! Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais en échange de ton silence alors…

— Tu penses sincèrement que j'ai obtenu ce que je souhaitais ? C'est ça que je veux obtenir… »

Byakuya pointa son doigt sur le cœur de Shinji. L'expression du noble se modifia et le masque tomba pour laisser place à un Byakuya que Shinji reconnaissait enfin. Sa gorge se noua et il eut un mal fou à garder son calme.

« Shinji… j'ai pensé à toi durant plus de vingt-trois ans… J'ai obéi à ma famille parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Aujourd'hui et depuis un petit moment, je suis libre de faire enfin ce que je veux. » Souffla Byakuya avec passion. « J'aurais voulu pouvoir bousculer l'ordre établit, mais, ma position ne me le permet pas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. J… j'ai attendu le moment où la vie me permettrait peut-être de pouvoir t'approcher à nouveau. Depuis que… depuis que nous nous parlons à nouveau, je me sens revivre alors… je sais que je suis lâche et perfide à vouloir briser le couple que tu formes avec Kurosaki mais, vous n'êtes pas ensemble depuis très longtemps… et je connais ton regard. Si je n'avais eu aucune chance, je n'aurai pas insisté comme je le fais. »

Avant que Shinji ne puisse deviner les intentions du noble, il se retrouva pris dans l'étau de ses bras. Ses doigts se posèrent sur le buste de Kuchiki pour le repousser mais, sous ses doigts le cœur du noble battait furieusement, faisant écho à son propre émoi. Shinji soupira contre l'oreille de Byakuya. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu de sa chemise. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il chuchota d'une voix rauque.

« Sais-tu ce que tu me demandes de faire ?

— Oui… Mais, je ne te ferai pas défaut. »

Byakuya se redressa et frôla le nez de Shinji avec le sien. Le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Hirako se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur, mais, il ne pouvait pas résister à son ex. Il approcha son visage de celui du noble et effleura ses lèvres progressivement. Pour laisser ensuite échapper un soupir et embrasser son ancien amant avec passion. Byakuya qui n'attendait que le signal, enlaça Shinji très fortement contre lui.

« Je t'aime Shinji… je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer… »

°°0°0°°

Installé dans une des salles de réunion où il s'était enfermé pour regarder les informations tout en mangeant, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Jiruga écouta distraitement les derniers potins avant d'entendre les cours de la bourse. Alors qu'il allait prendre une nouvelle bouchée de son ramen, il laissa sa main en suspens pour écouter les nouvelles.

_« Nous en savons plus concernant l'affaire d'escroquerie dont Shiro a été victime, il y a quelques semaines. En effet, souvenez-vous Amagai Shuushuke avait été arrêté par la police des frontières pour avoir détourné plusieurs millions de yen à l'artiste qui l'avait embauché comme comptable. Aujourd'hui, Shiro est ruiné. Les malversations du comptable indélicat avaient contracté une dette énorme dont l'artiste aujourd'hui doit rembourser. Il ne produira pas assez d'albums dans sa vie pour pouvoir rembourser les sommes colossales misent en jeu. »_

Le journaliste laissa son collègue continuer à sa place, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle, visiblement excitée par l'information.

_« Donc, l'argent qu'aurait détourné Amagai-san serait partit se réfugier dans des paradis fiscaux. Nous savons de sources sûres que cet homme à bénéficier d'aide extérieure pour pouvoir écouler l'argent. Nous avons appris que les motivations d'Amagai étaient dues à une vengeance personnelle contractée par son père auprès du père de la victime. Il voulait toucher ce dernier par l'intermédiaire de son fils…_

L'autre journaliste reprit la parole.

« _Nous avons mené notre enquête et il s'avère malheureusement pour Amagai-san, ce soit son père qui soit débiteur de Kurosaki Isshin et non l'inverse. En effet, dans les archives de la police, et dans les différentes coupures de presses que nous avons regroupées, il s'agit d'une vieille affaire banale de trafic de drogue. Kurosaki-san et Urahara-san, deux adolescents à l'époque se rendaient régulièrement à des sorties, accompagné de Shin'etsu Kisaragi, le père d'Amagai-san. Or, ce dernier faisait de la contrebande et vendait des produits illicites au cours de ses soirées. Au cours d'une perquisition Kisaragi-san et Urahara-san ont été arrêtés. C'est grâce à la persévérance et l'obstination de Kurosaki-san qui a prouvé l'innocence d'Urahara-san, que ce dernier a pu être libéré et son honneur lavé de tout soupçon. Mais, il semblerait que son fils n'entende pas de cette version de cette oreille… il est malheu…_ »

Jiruga posa ses baguettes. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire… Maintenant, il comprenait mieux la complicité qui existait entre Isshin Kurosaki et Kisuke Urahara. Ichigo devait être bouleversé et… son attention fut captée à nouveau à la déclaration suivante.

« _Shiro, donc Ichigo Kurosaki… serait également homosexuel et aurait caché une relation avec Hirako Shinji, chercheur célèbre à l'Université de Todai. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier avons-nous appris, a rompu sa relation avec Kurosaki juste avant que cette affaire n'éclate._ »

L'autre journaliste éclata de rire et déclara malicieux.

« _Il a choisi un meilleur cheval en la personne de Kuchiki Byakuya membre de la famille royale et_…. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mizuhiro

« Nnoitra-san n'oubliez pas que vous avez rendez-vous d'ici quelques minutes avec Tatsufusa Enjōji…

— Kojima-san… prenez-moi et ce très rapidement un rendez-vous avec Kyouraku Shunsui !

— Par tél…

— Non… je veux qu'il vienne ici ou que je le rejoigne à son bureau… Mais, qu'il se débrouille pour que nous nous rencontrions rapidement !

— Hai ! Je vais immédiatement le contacter… »

Jiruga se retourna en entendant la suite des potins.

« _Toujours avec les SoulsTorn qui décidément traverse une grosse tempête. Après le départ du batteur et de la chanteuse… des problèmes financiers du bassiste, voici ceux de cœur du guitariste Gin Ichimaru…_ »

Le P.D.G ferma la télévision. Il s'en moquait. Son esprit n'était occupé que par l'image d'Ichigo. Il sortit son portable pour composer son numéro de téléphone. Mais, ce dernier sonna aux abonnés absents. Il soupira et téléphona à son comptable.

« Eishima-san… je vous prierai de faire un liste de mes comptes très précisément.

— Vos comptes personnels ?

— Hai ! J'en ai besoin très rapidement… si j'ai fini avec Tatsufusa-san, vous viendrez me rejoindre.

— Hai ! Je m'en occupe immédiatement.

— Merci… »

Nnoitra quitta la salle de réunion. Il signala à Mizuhiro pour qu'une personne vienne la nettoyer et se rendit à la rencontre de son rendez-vous.

°°0°0°°

Réfugié dans le sous-sol de la clinique que son père avait emménagé en studio des années en arrière lorsqu'il était adolescent, Ichigo composait. Enfermé la plupart du temps, car il lui était impossible pour lui de faire un pas à l'extérieur… il vivait en reclus. Le groupe lui téléphonait… Ganju et Kukkaku également. En fait, il recevait un nombre incalculable appels de fans et d'amis au point qu'il restait songeur sur l'impact que son personnage avait sur le monde qui l'entourait. Bien sûr, il avait reçu quelques messages d'insultes parce qu'il était homosexuel et que les malheurs qui l'accablaient, était tout ce qu'il méritait.

Ichigo avait changé de numéro de téléphone pour avoir la paix. C'était Shunsui qui s'en était occupé par l'intermédiaire de Lisa. Cette dernière était devenue sa nounou particulière. Elle le défendait bec et ongles contre toutes les attaques qui pouvaient pleuvoir, elle assurait sa comptabilité par l'intermédiaire d'un homme qu'elle avait personnellement engagé et d'un avocat. Ichigo avait protesté, car il n'avait pas les moyens de pouvoir les payer. Mais, la brune à lunettes avait rejeté ses objections en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien payé, c'était elle, qui se chargeait de cette affaire.

En fait, Ichigo ignorait totalement que tout le groupe, ses amis, d'autres membres de groupe qu'il avait aidé, son ancien groupe, des anonymes fans de la première heure et surtout Nnoitra Jiruga qui avait hypothéqué tous ses biens personnels se cotisaient pour rembourser ses dettes. L'élan de sympathie autour du bassiste était tel, que Kyouraku avait due organiser une cellule spéciale au sein de la maison de disques.

Beaucoup voulaient faire la peau d'Hirako Shinji qui avait abandonné son amant au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Byakuya avait caché son amant dans sa demeure et personne ne pouvait franchir les hautes grilles du manoir. Hirako avait donné sa démission ne pouvant plus exercer en toute sérénité. Kyouraku avait lancé l'album à la date prévue. Par contre, avait repoussé toutes les apparitions télévisuelles du groupe. Seul un seul clip circulait presque en boucle sur les chaînes de télévision.

L'album s'était propulsé numéro un, dès la première semaine. L'histoire du bassiste et de sa famille avait ému une partie de la population. D'autant que les journalistes avaient déterré le passé mortel de Shiro Kurosaki le jeune jumeau du chanteur, mort noyé au cours d'un tremblement de terre.

Ichigo était surtout inquiet pour ses parents. Son père ne pouvait plus exercer son métier. Mazaki protégeait son fils et son mari. Elle avait ordonné à ses filles de rester au loin pour ne pas être exposée à la pression médiatique dont la famille faisait l'objet. Elle vérifiait souvent l'état psychologique d'Ichigo. Mazaki était stupéfaite quand elle le voyait.

Son fils semblait à des années lumières du phénomène dont il était l'objet… et Ichigo prenait tout avec un détachement déconcertant. Comme si tout ce qui lui arrivait, se produisait chez quelqu'un d'autre. Il était doux et gentil avec tous. Mazaki avait essayé de lui parler de Shinji Hirako mais, son regard devenait lointain et il ne répondait à aucune question.

Les premiers mois semblèrent très longs à Mazaki. Jusqu'au jour où Ichigo quitta la clinique, ayant trouvé avec Shunsui un petit appartement où son anonymat et sa sécurité seraient garantis. Le jour du déménagement, cela faisait bien longtemps que les journalistes avaient quitté les abords de la clinique. La sonnette de la maison retentit. Isshin lança à Ichigo qui se trouvait près de la porte.

« Va ouvrir, j'ai un de tes meubles qui m'a échappé des mains, ta mère me fait un pansement…

— Ok ! »

Ichigo ouvrit la porte et trouva devant lui Renji, Ikkaku, Chad et Grimmjow… Ces derniers regardaient souriants le musicien qui ouvrit la bouche, mais fut incapable d'émettre un son.

« Alors ? C'est comme ça que t'accueillent tes amis ? Ricana Renji.

— Mais… que… je…

— Allez pousse-toi ! T'es toujours longs pour les déménagements…

— Ne commence pas ! » Maugréa Ichigo sous le choc.

Ichigo recula pour laisser passer ses amis qui s'étiraient, saluaient les parents d'Ichigo et prenaient leur marque dans la pièce.

« Donc, vous vous occupez du ravitaillement comme convenu Kurosaki-san… Lança Ikkuku.

— Ravitaillement ? Repris Ichigo stupéfait. Vous avez organisé ça entre vous ?

— Qu'est ce que tu crois mon p'tit Ichi… » Ricana Grimmjow en enlaçant les épaules de son ex, dans une accolade amicale. « Même Shouhei est venu pour filer un coup de main ! »

À la porte se présenta le petit ami de Grimmjow qui salua discrètement la famille.

« Va-y avoir plus de main-d'œuvre que de meubles ! Marmonna Ichigo.

— Ne te plains pas ! Rétorqua Ikkaku souriant. Et puis, laisse-nous l'occasion de boire un coup !

— Nous avons su que tu partais bientôt en tournée… alors c'était l'occasion pour nous de te dire au revoir… Déclara Chad.

— C'est vrai ? Tu pars où alors ? Interrogea Grimmjow.

— Normalement nous aurions dû commencer au Japon, mais, Shunsui a préféré tout décaler. Nous débutons en Europe… Paris en premier, ensuite Londres, Cologne… et Berlin…

— Ça m'donne le tournis ! Marmonna Ikkaku. Et dire qu'j'm'plains des tournées au Japon.

— Tu pars ailleurs après ? Demanda Renji.

— Amérique du Nord, du Sud et Australie pour finir au Japon. Peut-être une ou deux dates en Chine ça va dépendre… »

Ikkaku tapa de son poing, l'épaule d'Ichigo en rigolant.

« Mais comment il nous sort ça ! Allez et si on bossait… J'suis d'jà assoiffé avant de commencer mais Kurosaki-san ne nous laissera jamais touché au pack de bière si on n'a pas bosser !

— Vous êtes d'accord, si je me joins à vous ? » Demanda la voix amusée d'Urahara.

Tous se tournèrent sur le doyen de l'université de Todai, qui avait dû subir aussi pas mal d'attaques au cours des derniers mois. Dans un joyeux brouhaha le déménagement commença. La gorge d'Ichigo se serra en voyant tous ses premiers amis présents autour de lui. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur de voir Grimmjow et Renji se taquiner, les deux cherchant à savoir quel était le plus fort des deux. Chad les calma rapidement en soulevant une armoire… seul. Renji protesta vigoureusement

« Et fait pas ton malin ! Moi aussi je soulèverai cette bibliothèque comme tu le fais ! » Quand il vit tous les regards posés sur lui, il repris « Un jour… » l'air moqueur de Grimmjow poussa Renji à ajouter « Ou dans une autre prochaine vie…

— Ouaih ! Ben attendant d'en arriver là, si tu soulevais la table… ça devrait être dans tes capacités ! »

Grimmjow ricana et souleva l'objet en adressant une grimace à Renji qui hurla parce qu'il lui avait piqué son meuble ! Ichigo lui ne pouvait pas bouger toujours sidéré des éclats de rire qui agitait la maison. Finalement, Ichigo se laissa entrainer par ses amis et sa famille, riant avec eux et se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien ou presque mais, maintenant… il avait retrouvé une partie de sa vie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement, les SoulsTorn au complet étaient présent. Tous en tenu de travail. Ichigo descendit de la camionnette de Grimmjow surpris.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fous boss ! S'exclama Ganju. Nous on t'attend depuis un p'tit moment…

— Faut toujours qu'il traine… Marmonna Grimmjow. Il aime faire sa Diva !

— Je t'e… » Mais Ichigo fut coupé par la voix Joyeuse de Kukkaku.

— J'ai fait des cookies pour après… et…

— Attend mais et ton fils ? Demanda Ichigo.

— Bah… c'est son père qui s'en occupe ! Ça va le décoincer avec le langage bébé car il n'a pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour comprendre son fils jusqu'à présent ! » Ricana Kukkaku.

Ichigo eut un frisson et constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette réaction. Ichigo entrainé suivit ses amis jusqu'à l'appartement. Et comme Ichigo l'avait prédit, il se trouvait être trop petit pour eux tous… Ichigo fut jeter dehors comme un mal propre et Isshin lui balança son paquet de cigarettes.

« Va en griller une !

— Tu es médecin ! » S'emporta Ichigo. « Tu devrais faire l'inverse, me prendre mon paquet de clopes et… »

Ichigo recula en voyant l'air menaçant de son père.

« Donne le moi !

— Plutôt crever ! » Déclara le musicien mauvais.

— C'n'est pas un problème si tu continues à fumer ! Reviens ici… j'n'ai pas finit de te parler Kur… »

Isshin sourit en voyant la porte de l'escalier de secours se fermer. Il se tourna satisfait vers les déménageurs et proposa

« Et si on profitait du spectacle sur le balcon ? Mazaki sort les cannettes !

— Tu vas laisser ton fils tranquille Isshin !

— Jamais ! Et poussez-vous je veux être aux premières loges…

— Moi aussi, j'ch'suis son ex après tout… marmonna Grimmjow.

— Attend dans ses conditions, moi aussi parce que je fais partie de son premier groupe ! Rétorqua Renji.

— Et moi parce que je faisais partie du deuxième et qu'il a eu le plus de succès ! Répliqua Kukkaku.

— Moi parce qu'il m'a recruté… » Repris Jin calmement en s'allumant une cigarette.

— Il fume ! » Hurla Isshin.

Kisuke frappa son ami sur la tête et déclara de sa voix chantonnante.

« Et si tu la bouclais pour une fois ? »

Emie se rapprocha de Gin et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Le guitariste baissa son regard vers la chanteuse. Il l'interrogea silencieusement

"Je suis simplement heureuse pour eux..."

Un sourire complice les unis. Gin proposa

"Et si nous aussi, nous allions profiter du spectacle ?"

Tous se penchèrent sur le balcon en se bousculant un peu.


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Dernier chapitre, bonne lecture à toutes et tous...

**Disclamer** : Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, Les autres personnages sont à moi.

°°0o0°°

Ichigo dévala les marches de l'escalier de secours. Pourtant, plus il s'approchait de la sortie, plus son cœur se mettait à battre de manière désordonnée. Il n'était pas dupe du jeu de son père et des autres. Un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension nourrit par de faux espoirs. Il traversa le hall et s'arrêta devant la porte double battante de l'entrée. Assis sur le capot d'une voiture de luxe, Jiruga l'attendait visiblement. Ichigo l'observa sur le seuil et Jiruga se redressa en rencontrant son regard. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes et Ichigo oublia tout, sauf le regard de son amant. Il traversa rapidement la petite allée pavée et se jeta au cou de l'amour de sa vie.

Nnoitra ferma ses bras autour de la silhouette d'Ichigo. Il ferma les yeux et respira enfin de soulagement. Il avait préparé un tas de discours qui lui semblaient superflus à présent. Le principale pour lui se trouvait entre ses bras actuellement. La voix d'Ichigo chantonna une chanson contre son oreille et Jiruga craqua pour la première au cours de toutes ses années de souffrances. L'homme d'affaires se redressa et encadra le visage du musicien. Ichigo semblait aussi bouleversé que lui.

« Je t'aime Ichi…

— Je le sais… je le sais Jiruga… Mais, tu n'es pas sûr pour m… »

Jiruga posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Ichigo et avant qu'il ne proteste à nouveau, le jeune homme embrassa le bassiste en le serrant fortement contre lui. Des sifflets se firent entendre, comme des applaudissements nourris et quelques réflexions crues dont Ganju pouvait parfois avoir le secret. Les deux hommes levèrent la tête et ils virent le balcon de l'appartement plein à craquer d'hommes et de femmes qui se poussaient pour avoir visiblement la meilleure vue.

Isshin essuya ses larmes et murmura.

« Et voilà, j'ai casé mon dernier enfant…

— C'n'est pas un mariage Kurosaki-san ! S'exclama Gin.

— C'est tout comme… » pleura à chaudes larmes le médecin. « J'aurais aimé une photo ou une vidéo…

— Pas de problème ! Rétorqua Jin. Lisa a été envoyée par Kyouraku-san pour lui faire un reportage vidéo… Il ne pouvait pas venir.

— Moi, j'ai pris des photos ! Lança Kukkaku.

— Moi aussi… » Rétorqua Soi Fong en triturant son appareil.

Ashito lui retira des mains, voyant bien son épouse effacer ses clichés au lieu de les visionner.

« Rends-moi ça tout de suite ! Hurla Soi Fong.

— Pas question… Tu es douée pour tout ce qui est clavier, mais, j'ai des doutes sur les nouvelles technologies. Je veux regarder les photos pour nos soirées d'hiver…

— Moi, j'l'ai occupe autrement mes soirées d'hivers ! » Ricana grivois Ikkaku.

Quelqu'un lança inquiet.

« Où est Kurosaki-san ? »

Tous se regardèrent, et finalement baissèrent la tête et virent en bas de l'immeuble Lisa défendre farouchement son caméscope contre un Isshin survolté. Ichigo et Jiruga passèrent main dans la main devant le couple qui se disputait âprement sans leur accorder le moindre regard.

« On peut essayer de les séparer… » Suggéra Jiruga à Ichigo qui avançait à grande enjambée.

Le musicien tourna son visage vers son compagnon et un sourire ironique flotta sur ses lèvres.

« Tu plaisantes ? Si on veut avoir un peu la paix, et vu le nombre d'invités dans l'appartement… je suggère de les laisser se débrouiller !

Jiruga eut un petit sourire. Ils attendirent devant les portes de l'ascenseur et quand ces dernières coulissèrent, Jiruga tira prestement Ichigo et ferma les portes rapidement. Sa bouche s'écrasa contre celle du bassiste qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou, répondant à la fièvre du jeune homme. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Ichigo entendit des éclats de rires gras et des verres qui se brisaient.

« Je crains le pire… » Marmonna le musicien.

Jiruga passa la porte avant Ichigo et jeta un regard glacial sur l'assemblée.

« Vous êtes priés de sortir de chez moi !

— Mais on a…

— Merci ! Mais, l'accord était que vous assistiez à un baiser et ensuite, vous nous laissiez tranquille alors maintenant. De-Hors !

— C'n'est pas juste ! » Marmonna Renji en passant devant le couple en traînant des pieds.

— C'est toujours au moment croustillant où on se fait virer… Protesta Kukkaku.

— J'suis assez d'accord… » Approuva Ikkaku, en lançant un regard enflammé à Jiruga qui l'ignora superbement.

— Cessez de protester ! Répliqua Jiruga… Cela ne changera rien… »

Tous sortirent une expression contrariée sur le visage. Quelqu'un lança de récupérer les bières au passage.

« C'est ça… allez vous soulez ailleurs ! » Maugréa Jiruga en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

Ichigo se tenait toujours devant l'entrée du salon et observa son amant qui se tournait vers lui à présent. Jiruga abandonna ses chaussures et souleva presque Ichigo en le prenant dans ses bras, sa bouche contre la sienne. Jiruga tourna sur lui-même et plaqua le musicien contre le mur. Ils se dévisagèrent le souffle court. Ils se dévisageaient affamés.

« Tu m'as terriblement manqué… » Souffla Jiruga. Il se pencha pour embrasser de nouveau le musicien « Tu ne me quittes plus jamais… »

Ichigo grimaça et répondit troubler en scrutant le visage de Jiruga à quelques millimètres du sien.

« Je pars en tournée quelques semaines Jiruga… hum… quelques mois… » Repris le musicien mal à l'aise.

À sa surprise, Jiruga l'embrassa à nouveau et le serra contre lui le soulevant par la même occasion. Ichigo enlaça la taille de son amant avec ses jambes. L'homme d'affaires remonta son amant pour qu'il le surplombe. Leurs bouches étaient incapables de se séparer, se caressant, se prenant encore et toujours. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle Jiruga tomba en arrière. Quelques protestations et grincements de douleurs se firent entendre. Ichigo se redressa et voulu descendre de son amant étendu sur le plancher ciré.

« Non… Où tu vas… » Chuchota Jiruga en le retenant d'un bras tout en grimaçant.

— Je… Jiruga… lâche-moi… je t'écrase…

— M'en fou… » Grimaça toujours Jiruga

— Et si tu avais quelque chose de cassé

— Pas grave… Viens ici…

— Tu n'es pas raisonnable… » Marmonna Ichigo en lui jetant un regard en biais.

— Comment tu veux que je le sois ? Plus de trois ans, presque quatre que je n'ai pas pu te toucher…

— Déjà ? Sourit Ichigo moqueur.

— Comment ça déjà ? C'était long… » Grogna Jiruga en faisant basculer Ichigo sous lui.

Son regard devint plus grave, une de ses mains glissa dans les longs cheveux blancs d'Ichigo et murmura.

« Tu n'avais pas les cheveux là… à l'époque…

— Tu n'aimes pas ?

— Que tu es les cheveux long ou court, blanc ou roux… pour moi, tu es toujours Ichigo… Je te trouvais très beau avant, maintenant tu es sublime…

— Imbécile… » Répondit le musicien troublé par le regard amoureux de Nnoitra.

Les mains de Jiruga parcouraient le corps d'Ichigo, le déshabillant au passage. La bouche de l'homme d'affaires glissait sur la chair découverte. Sa langue joua avec le piercing sur l'un des tétons. Ichigo frissonna de plaisir. Ses bras et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de Jiruga souplement. Son corps s'arqua contre son amant, frottant au passage son érection contre celle de Nnoitra.

« Cela m'avait manqué… » Soupira Nnoitra avec satisfaction.

Faisant glisser sa main, entre lui et Jiruga, Ichigo défit leurs hauts de pantalon pour attraper son sexe et celui de son amant et les frotter l'un sur l'autre dans un mouvement sensuel de va-et-vient. Jiruga ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir et croiser les yeux incandescents d'Ichigo. Ils brûlaient d'amour et de passion tout comme son cœur à lui. La seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimée dans sa vie. Ce simple constat, l'enflamma plus encore, provoquant des frissons involontaires de plaisir l'emportant trop brutalement.

« Ichi… j'n'pourrai pas tenir très longtemps si tu continues et… » Jiruga eut un regard de détresse et Ichigo repoussa son compagnon et fit glisser totalement ses vêtements en bas de son corps.

« Prends-moi… » Chuchota Ichigo contre le visage de Jiruga bouleversé.

Le musicien tremblait, il le voulait tellement, il le désirait, il l'aimait qu'aucune des paroles qu'il pourrait prononcer ne pourrait le retranscrire. Seul l'union de leurs deux corps qui n'en ferait plus qu'un pourrait exprimer ce besoin vital de se sentir aimé et d'aimer sans retenu et sans barrière. Les doigts de Jiruga s'étaient immiscés en lui. Leurs regards se fondirent l'un dans l'autre. Les doigts firent place à son sexe et Ichigo sera un peu les dents.

Nnoitra embrassa son amant avec tendresse. Ses cheveux mi-longs caressaient le visage du musicien qui avait l'impression d'être entré dans une sphère où seul Jiruga existait. Il se laissa soulever quand son compagnon l'attrapa par la taille, l'assaillant entre ses jambes. Ichigo bougea aider par Jiruga qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce ambre si brillant. Leurs bouches se cherchaient sans cesse, pour laisser leurs langues s'enrouler l'un autour de l'autre. Jiruga taquinait le piercing d'Ichigo.

Les mains d'Ichigo s'étaient placées derrière la nuque de Jiruga, ses doigts s'enchevêtrant dans la masse sombre et soyeuse. Emportés par un désir exacerbé, leur étreinte fut courte mais intense. Allongé à même le sol, fixant le plafond… Une de leurs mains, enlacées à celle de l'autre.

« Le sol n'est pas confortable… Remarqua Jiruga.

— Pas vraiment… Confirma Ichigo.

— Et si on allait se prendre une douche ?

— Je n'peux pas me lever… Avoua Ichigo.

— Attends ! »

Jiruga se leva prestement et souleva sa moitié qu'il porta jusqu'à la douche…

« Je pensais plutôt que… je n'arrivais pas à me redresser… marcher, c'était bon…

— Pas pour moi… Ça me donne encore l'occasion de te toucher…

— Pervers !

— D'ici quelques jours, tu partiras, je veux profiter de tous nos moments ensemble… » Chuchota Nnoitra contre l'oreille d'Ichigo. « Y'a rien de mal…

— Non… y'a rien de mal… »

Jiruga fit glisser le corps d'Ichigo contre lui, avec douceur. L'eau de la douche les enveloppa dans son manteau humide. Ils restèrent figés, enlacés… le regard toujours perdu, intensément dans celui de l'autre. Jiruga au bout de quelques minutes, repoussa tendrement les longs cheveux d'Ichigo qui tombait mollement contre ses joues. Ses pouces caressèrent la peau pour en éprouver le grain. L'un d'entre eux s'aventura sur les lèvres entrouvertes… Jiruga suspendit son visage au-dessus de celui d'Ichigo, totalement troublé une nouvelle fois par son désir et ses sentiments qui l'empêchaient de voir une autre personne que celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime… Ichigo… Je t'aimerai toute ma vie…»

Ichigo raccourcit la distance qui les séparait et embrassa avec tendresse son amant, incapable de répondre verbalement à son appel.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo monta sur scène avec l'ensemble du groupe. Cette fois-ci, Émie descendait du « ciel » dans une tenue diaphane blanche, ses longs cheveux soulevés par une soufflerie invisible qui lui donnait une attitude beaucoup plus éthérée qu'elle ne l'avait déjà. Sa voix cristalline et pourtant puissante retentit dans le dôme de Tokyo.

Dans les coulisses se pressaient Renji, Toshiro, Chad, Ikkaku, Grimmjow, Shouhei, Kukkaku, Ganju, Sosuke, Isshin, Mazaki, Shunsui, Nanao, Lisa, Kisuke et Jiruga qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa moitié qui clôturait toute la série de concerts qu'il avait donné au travers le monde. Le duo détonnait. Tous l'avaient surnommée la bête et la belle, en référence à la personnalité écrasante du bassiste et mutine de la chanteuse. Leur complicité sur scène était un véritable atout pour le groupe. Ils jouaient véritablement de leur physique et de leurs voix.

Le groupe mélangeait leurs nouveaux morceaux avec les anciens donnant des repères au public. Kukkaku ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à son mari, après un dernier regard vers le bassiste.

« Tu t'empâtes chéri… »

Il la foudroya du regard et il se demanda où il pouvait bien s'empâter. Discrètement, ses mains glissèrent autour de sa taille pour se rassurer. Shunsui se mangea les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il avait entendu la réflexion et avait vu le geste de son avocat autour de sa taille. Pour la peine, il reçut un coup de coude de la part de Nanao.

« Tu as tout pour te taire ! »

Shunsui fronça les sourcils et baissa sa tête pour se scruter intensément à la recherche de la moindre trace de graisse. Ce qui perturba tous les spectateurs dans les coulisses qui se mirent à vérifier leur tour de taille discrètement. Ichigo vint les rejoindre pour reprendre des forces et se tourna vers Jiruga interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ?

— Rien… ils sont juste jaloux de tes abdominaux…

— Hein ? »

Ichigo se mit à s'observer et ne comprit pas. Il haussa les épaules et but avidement et mangea rapidement une barre énergétique. Gin jeta un regard ironique sur ses amis et déclara perfidement alors qu'Ichigo s'était déjà éloigné,

« C'est vrai que vous pouvez tous toujours courir pour avoir sa silhouette…

— Arrête de le déshabiller du regard ! Gronda Jiruga.

— Il flirte avec ma femme depuis des semaines sur scène… j'ai bien le droit de me venger… non ? » Sourit Gin qui rejoignit Ichigo.

Comme pour bien faire enrager l'homme d'affaires se mit à provoquer le bassiste qui l'observait étonner sur le coup, puis entra dans son jeu. Ce qui provoqua un délire dans le public. Nnoitra était à deux secondes de bondir sur scène pour faire la peau du guitariste qui le narguait discrètement. Emie était figée et secoua la tête.

« Décidément… Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête…

— Pourquoi ? C'est toujours comme ça entre eux ? Demanda Renji intrigué.

— Oh quelques fois…

— Comment ça quelques fois ! » Hurla Nnoitra qui bondit en avant alors que Gin envoyait un baiser à Ichigo. « C'est décidé, j'lui fait la peau ! »

Isshin voulu le retenir mais, dans l'action le bras de Jiruga percuta Kisuke dans les dents. Sur le coup de la douleur, ce dernier recula et marcha sur les pieds d'Ikkaku qui hurla à la mort alors que les Geta en bois du doyen lui écrabouillaient les orteils. Dans un geste de sauvegarde, le guitariste poussa Kisuke qui percuta Shunsui, qui s'effondra sur Sosuke qui allait tomber sur Kukkaku, mais, la jeune femme qui avait observé le manège du clan des comiques, tendit son poing fermé sous le nez de son mari qui se figea dans son action.

« Tu t'effondres sur moi, j't'bute ! »

Sosuke repoussa violemment Shunsui qui donna une mandale à Lisa. Cette dernière dans un geste de défense, lui rendit la pareille. Pour remonter ses lunettes.

« Ce soir vous n'êtes pas mon patron ! »

Nanao bondit sur Lisa pour sauver l'honneur de son mari, entraînant des câbles dans leur chute sur le sol. Renji hurla.

« Chouette un combat de catch féminin !

— T'as d'ses fantasmes… » Marmonna Grimmjow en croquant sa sucette.

— Qui parie ? Demanda Ganju.

— Comment ça qui parie ? Fit Toshiro outré.

— Sur Lisa… » Fit Mazaki en tendant des billets.

Maman ? » Fit Isshin .

Une partie du matériel tomba sur le sol. En voulant en rattraper une partie, Shouhei percuta Ikkaku avec une barre en métal. Ce dernier hurla une nouvelle fois et voulu assommer le malheureux, mais, Grimmjow s'interposa et se mangea le coup. Hisagi furieux bondit sur Ikkaku, mais, Isshin qui voulait les séparer reçut un coup de pied dans l'entre jambe lors de la manœuvre. S'effondrant à genoux sur le sol, le malheureux tint ses bijoux de famille. Voulant venger l'honneur de son ami, Kisuke plongea sur Grimmjow, Shouhei, Ikkaku et Toshiro qui ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il avait été pris pour cible.

Ichigo, Gin, Ashito, Émie, Soi Fong et Jin jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets vers les coulisses où une bagarre éclatait. Seuls, Jiruga et Chad se tenaient sur le bord imperturbable. Ichigo vit le régisseur arrivé avec la sécurité et renvoyer les invités VIP hors de la scène. Le groupe se reconcentra sur leur spectacle. Les voix de Soi Fong et Emie se firent plus justes et les SoulsTorn terminèrent sous une vague d'applaudissement.

Une heure plus tard, Ichigo passait en revue sa famille, son ancien groupe, les anciens membres du groupe actuel, son ancien patron, son nouveau patron et la famille accompagnante en revue, tous alignés en rang d'oignons. Tous avaient la tête basse, avec un nombre plus ou moins important de pansements sur le corps. La voix d'Ichigo gronda.

« Vous êtes irresponsables ! Vous avez failli mettre le décor par terre et vous vous êtes livré à des actes indignes d'adultes !

— C'est ce que je leur ai dit… Marmonna Jiruga.

— Faux jetons ! » Lança Ikkaku plus abîmé que les autres.

— J'ai failli devenir stérile ! Protesta Isshin.

— Qu'est ce que tu t'en fous… tu t'en sers plus de toute façon… Marmonna Kisuke.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord ! » Protesta vigoureusement Mazaki en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ah t'as vu ! » Fit en grimaçant Isshin.

— Mais vous n'avez pas fini ! » Hurla Ichigo en les foudroyant du regard.

Tout le monde baissa la tête, faussement contrit. Isshin et Kisuke se narguèrent en s'observant de biais.

« Si c'est comme ça, vous êtes tous puni, vous êtes privé des prochains concerts que notre groupe donnera ! »

Un tôlé accompagna les paroles du bassiste.

« Même moi ? Fit Shunsui en se désignant.

— Plus que les autres, patron, vous avez besoin d'être puni… Faut montrer l'exemple ! » Rétorqua Ashito.

— Il n'parle jamais… Mais, pour dire des conneries il est là lui… » Grogna Ikkaku.

Bien plus tard, Jiruga caressant le cadenas qui reposait sur la poitrine de son compagnon, marmonna.

« Tu as été dur ! Mais, c'est bien fait… » Finit-il avec un grand sourire ravi.

— Ça pourrait bien t'arriver… » Grogna Ichigo en se tournant de son côté du lit.

— Comment ça, ça pourrait m'arriver !

— Gin m'a dit que tu l'as menacé et que c'est de ta faute si tout a commencé…

— Ne me tourne pas le dos et je n'ai rien fait ! c'est lui qui me provoquait…

— Gin n'est pas comme ça…

— Ça veut dire que moi oui ? Ah non… »

Jiruga tourna Ichigo vers lui et rencontra son regard tendre et son immense sourire. L'homme d'affaires sourit à son tour, pour reprendre une mine réprobatrice.

« Tu as interdiction de me taquiner, même pas pour rire…

— Je t'aime Jiruga… et tu m'as terriblement manqué durant tout ce temps… »

Jiruga rencontra le regard grave et débordant d'amour d'Ichigo. Un demi-sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il lui répondit.

« À moi aussi mon amour… à moi aussi ».

°°0°0°°

Etsuko courait partout dans l'appartement. Ichigo finissait de mettre le papier peint sur la table de la cuisine. Il allait passer l'après-midi à peindre avec la fille de Jiruga qui passait les quinze prochains jours avec eux. La petite fille âgée de huit ans attendait avec impatience de commencer l'atelier et encore plus impatiente de voir son « cousin ».

Le cœur d'Ichigo se gonfla à l'idée de pouvoir garder son fils jusqu'au lendemain après-midi. Sosuke et Kukkaku sortaient en amoureux et comme ils rentreraient tard, il lui avait demandé de le garder un peu plus longtemps. Ichigo était trop heureux pour refuser. Etsuko se posta devant lui et proposa son aide.

« Prends le scotch et collent les coins de la tapisserie en dessous de la table.

— Pourquoi as-tu mis aussi un plastique par terre ? Demanda la petite fille ses grands yeux violets posés sur lui.

— Parce que je sais à l'avance comment ça va se finir entre toi et Hiroo…

— C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! » Fit la petite en croisant les bras sur la poitrine en fronçant les sourcils.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil moqueur et déclara calmement.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, mais, tu te défends comme si tu savais que tu ferais des bêtises…

— On n'en fait même pas des bêtises… Et c'est Hiroo qui les fait… c'est le plus petit ! Affirma la petite.

— Bien sûr… bien sûr… » Sourit Ichigo.

La sonnette retentit et Etsuko partit comme une dératée ouvrir la porte. Ichigo posa le matériel de peinture et rejoignit voulu rejoindre l'entrée mais, une tête brune et une blanche passèrent comme une flèche devant lui. Kukkaku protesta.

« Hiroo ! Viens ici tout de suite… viens dire bonjour à Tonton Ichigo !

— 'Jour ! » Cria le gamin au loin…

— J'vous jure les gosses… » Marmonna Kukkaku sombrement.

Se tournant vers Ichigo elle redevint tout sourire.

« Je te remercie de garder Hiroo… Mes parents ont déclaré forfait, la dernière fois qu'il est venu, il...

— Y'a pas de souci… j'ai barricadé l'appartement ! » Répondit Ichigo malicieux.

Ichigo salua Sosuke qui fronçait les sourcils, car le bruit d'un objet renversé se fit entendre.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir le prendre Ichigo ? » Demanda sombrement l'avocat. « Il est… téméraire…

— Pas plus que ne l'était mon frère… » Répondit jovial Ichigo.

Un silence s'établit entre le trio. Ichigo souriait doucement, alors que Kukkaku et Sosuke s'étaient figés. Hiroo apparut brutalement devant ses parents.

« Papa… y'a Etsuko qui a renversé le guéridon où y'avait la lampe de tonton Ichi…

— C'n'est même pas vrai, c'est toi qui m'as poussé d'abord !

— Cela suffit… Hiroo… tu dis au revoir à tes parents ?

— 'lut ! » Fit indifférent le gamin qui observait de ses yeux verts ses parents.

— Hiroo… Tu ne les verras pas avant demain après-midi.

— Tant mieux… C'est plus drôle avec tonton Jiruga ! »

Et sans un regard, le petit garçon s'enfui accompagné par Etsuko. Les deux enfants ayant déjà oublié le premier incident.

« Allez-y... vous allez être en retard.

— Tu le savais depuis le début Ichi ? » Demanda Kukkaku le cœur battant.

Le musicien devint grave un bref instant, avant de sourire de nouveau.

« Qu'importe… C'est votre fils et pas le mien… Mais, je suis heureux que tu penses à me le montrer de temps en temps… »

Sosuke fronça les sourcils et voulu parler, mais, Ichigo leva la main paisiblement.

« Je ne ferai rien… je préfère être le « tonton, » c'est moins fatigant et… ma vie ne me permet pas d'élever un quelconque enfant. gahe Jiruga et moi, sommes heureux avec Etsuko quand nous l'avons avec nous, lorsque c'est son tour de garde. Et puis, le voir comme maintenant me rend heureux, très heureux. J'ai l'impression de voir Shiro. Alors merci de me faire partager une petite partie de sa vie… »

Kukkaku enlaça Ichigo et chuchota.

« Merci à toi… »

Puis, le couple disparut alors que de nouveaux bruits inquiétants se faisaient entendre. Ichigo ne les accompagna pas et partie s'occuper des deux garnements en culottes courtes.

Kukkaku fixait les portes coulissantes de l'ascenseur et murmura.

« Tu crois qu'il s'en est aperçu à quel moment ?

— Qui sait… » Répondit Sosuke pensif.

L'ancienne chanteuse des SoulsTorn se mordilla la lèvre. Elle était soulagée qu'Ichigo sache pour son fils et en même temps, se demandait depuis quand il le savait. Il n'avait jamais changé de comportement avec elle à aucun moment donné de sa vie.

°°0°0°°

Lorsque Jiruga entra dans l'appartement très tard ce soir-là, un calme inhabituel y régnait. Certes, il était passé vingt et une heures mais, avec Hiroo et Etsuko en vacances généralement, c'étaient les cris qui prévalaient. Aucun des deux enfants ne voulait dormir. Il pénétra dans le salon et trouva allongé sur le canapé Ichigo dont les longs cheveux blancs tombaient sur le sol. Et pelotonné contre lui Etsuko et Hiroo qui s'agrippait au T-Shirt bariolé de tache de peinture de son père.

Jiruga soupira et traversa la pièce pour fermer la porte-fenêtre où l'air frais commençait à pénétrer l'appartement. La journée de printemps avait été chaude mais, les soirs étaient encore frisqués. Sans bruit, il partit se chercher un verre d'eau et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face pour observer sa petite famille. Son regard étudia le visage de son amant. Ichigo avait quelques rides en plus mais, elles ajoutaient un charme à l'homme paisible qu'était devenu le musicien.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur sa fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, mis à part ses cheveux ébène et ses yeux violets qu'elle avait hérité de son père. Pour le caractère, là il n'en était pas certain. Hiroo bougea dans son sommeil. Par contre, le petit était le portrait craché d'Ichigo, sauf pour les yeux verts qu'il tenait de Kukkaku. Le caractère d'après Isshin et Mazaki était celui de Shiro et sans conteste. Un sourire s'inscrivit sur les traits de Jiruga en songeant à toutes ses années sans nuages qu'ils avaient traversés. Bien sûr, les débuts avaient été difficiles, surtout à cause de la dette qu'Ichigo avaient contractée par la faute d'Amagai.

Enfin, ça faisait deux ans que Jiruga avait remboursé la totalité du découvert. Mais, il n'avait rien dit à son compagnon, ne voulant pas bouger de l'appartement qu'ils occupaient depuis qu'ils avaient reconstruit leurs vies ensemble. Il tenait trop à cet endroit qu'il qualifiait « sa maison du bonheur ». Bien sûr, il faisait en sorte que leurs vies soient un peu plus extraordinaires que la normale mais, la simplicité lui convenait. Ichigo ne s'en plaignait pas de toute façon. Dans l'immeuble, tous savaient qui il était et chacun le traitait comme un voisin _presque_ normal, respectant leur intimité mais surtout respectant l'homme qu'était son amant.

Jiruga se leva et attrapa doucement sa fille qui se nicha dans le creux de ses bras. Il la déposa quelques minutes plus tard dans son lit, lui accordant un dernier baiser. Puis, il se dirigea vers Hiroo pour le prendre des bras accueillant de son père. Mais, le petit s'accrocha un peu plus à lui, plaquant son petit corps contre celle d'Ichigo. Jiruga insista et voulu décrocher les mains du petit garçon, ce dernier protesta en grognant. Il murmura.

« … Grand… frère… »

Jiruga resta figé, alors qu'Ichigo se tourna pour serrer un peu plus le garçon contre lui.

« … Shiro… »

°°0o0°°

Ah oui, il y a une astuce qui a permis à Ichigo de savoir qui était le père de Hiroo... La trouverez-vous ? Sosuke et Ikkaku, n'en n'ont aucune idée... ^^


End file.
